Stargazers Stargaters
by janelouise
Summary: UPDATED 4-11-04: COMPLETE! Summary: (X-over with Roswell) After college, Alex and Liz (from Roswell) join the SGC. As the Stargate gives up its secrets, will their new colleagues in SG1 learn about the secrets the two friends still carry? Will they ever "
1. 1 thru 5: Alex & Liz join the SGC

Title: Stargazers/Stargaters Parts 1-5  
Author: jane  
E-mail: illta1985@aol.com  
Category: AU, Futurefic, Crossover(Roswell/Stargate SG1)  
Rating: PG13 (A few swearwords)   
Disclaimer: The characters of Roswell belong to Melinda Metz, UPN, Jason Katims and all the wonderful people who we all love for starting this fabulous series (but who we are frustrated with, for messing up the beautiful, 1st season story line!). Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
Summary: After college, Alex and Liz (from Roswell) join the SGC. As the Stargate gives up its secrets, will their new colleagues in SG1 learn about the secrets the two friends still carry? Will they ever "dial up" one planet's address in particular? Read and find out!  
  
Stargazers/Stargaters Part 1   
  
June, 1998  
  
Liz Parker made her way through the crowds of her fellow students and their families as she tried to find her own parents and friends. They had all traveled from Roswell, New Mexico to Harvard University, in Cambridge, Massachusetts to see her receive her Ph.D. in microbiology. Being short, hardly five feet one though, Liz worried that she would never find them before the reception for the graduates ended. Just then she saw a familiar tall, dark head sticking out above the sea of faces and called out.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Liz!" Alex Whitman, one of her best and oldest friends called back, grinning.   
  
"Lizzy!" Maria DeLuca her other best and life-long friend cried out at the same time.  
  
A path opened up in the crowd and Liz ran to them to be hugged and kissed on the cheek. Alex was tall and thin, with short black hair, an outgoing personality and a quick mind. Maria was of medium height and slim, with shoulder-length blond hair (this month), more curiosity than a cat and a motor-mouth to match. Both were the same age as Liz, twenty-eight, had known each other since they were in grade-school and were so close that they had been dubbed the Three Musketeers, by their parents, years ago.  
  
"Lizzy!" Jeff Parker; Liz's father called out too, as he and his wife, Nancy waited to hug their only child as well.  
  
"We are so proud of you, Liz!" Nancy Parker told her daughter. "You've wanted this degree almost your whole life...and now you have it." Nancy squeezed her dark haired, petite daughter again.   
  
"Congratulations, Liz." Charles Whitman, Alex's father said as he reached out to shake her hand.   
  
Alex had just received his Ph.D. in electrical and computer engineering from MIT the day before and so all of their friends and families had come out to attend both ceremonies.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Whitman." Liz craned her head up to meet the gentle, bespectacled eyes of Alex's father, who towered over her at six feet six or more.  
  
"Congratulations, Liz!"  
  
"Kyle!" Liz grinned as she hugged her third best friend, Kyle Valenti.  
  
Although Liz had not known Kyle as long as she had known Maria and Alex, the two of them had casually dated for several months during high school and Liz was grateful for the strong friendship which had grown between herself and the dark haired, star quarterback and high school wrestling champ, over the years since then.  
  
"Wow, it's so great that all of you could attend Alex and my graduations. Thank you!" Liz told everyone.  
  
"Mom is sorry that she couldn't come, Liz, but she didn't think that both of us should be absent from the shop." Maria explained.  
  
Since graduating from high school, Maria had taken some business courses at the community college and now helped run her mother's alien-themed gift shop in the alien-capital-of-the-world, Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
"Yeah, we took a chance that Janet would be able to handle everything at the Crashdown, especially since Maria wouldn't be there as an emergency back-up manager but we weren't going to miss your big day." Jeff said.  
  
Both of Liz's parents owned and ran an alien-themed café in town, in which Liz and Maria had worked as waitresses during their high school years and which Maria still occasionally helped to manage.  
  
"Yeah, and you know Dad; he doesn't trust his deputies to take proper care of 'his' town." Kyle spoke for his father, the Sheriff of Roswell, Jim Valenti.  
  
"I understand." Liz said.  
  
"I just wish you would change your mind about coming home for the summer." Jeff said.  
  
"I will be coming home, Dad." Liz said.  
  
"Just to pack up the rest of your things." Jeff replied and Liz sighed.  
  
"Dad, Cambridge is my home now; it has been for the last ten years, while I worked towards my degrees and now that I've been offered the professorship here at Harvard...I will spend some time with the two of you this summer, but between finding an apartment here and moving into it and helping Alex move so that he can start his new professorship at the University of Colorado at Colorado Springs, I'm going to be pretty busy..." Liz explained again.  
  
"I know honey, it's just so hard to see my little girl all grown up and living on her own and a professor at Harvard University. I...we will miss you, but we are so proud of you too." Jeff said, hugging his daughter one more time, releasing the tension and allowing them all to enjoy the rest of the reception.  
  
A few days later, everyone had returned to Roswell and Liz was over at Alex's graduate dorm, helping him pack. The U of C @ CS was helping him to find an apartment and he would be flying out there that weekend to look things over.  
  
"Have you had any luck finding an apartment, Liz?" Alex asked.  
  
"Kind of...the University Housing Office has a list of apartments for me to check out in the next day or two." Liz answered in a soft, sad voice.  
  
"Are you okay, Liz? You've been really quiet lately." Alex asked.  
  
"It's just that so much is changing. This'll be the first time I've ever really lived on my own and you won't even be nearby, ready to lift my spirits and make me smile." Liz said.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to move away from you, Liz." Alex said. "This is going to be hard for me too...but I keep telling myself that I'll be doing fascinating work, plus the teaching will be fun. I couldn't pass up this opportunity; no more than you could pass up the offer that Harvard made you"  
  
"I know you're right, Alex. I'm just going to miss you. You're the only one here, who I can talk to when things get...bad for me." Liz said and Alex nodded in understanding.   
  
"It's hard to believe that it's been ten years since...since Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael left and it's difficult to talk about them over the phone, even to Maria or Kyle. Boy, how the years have flown by." Alex replied.  
  
"It seems like only yesterday that they received the call from Antar, begging them to return." Liz said, tears starting to pool in her large, chocolate-brown eyes as she thought about her other four friends; Max and Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin and Tess Harding.  
  
Friends who had turned out to be aliens...as in not-of-this-earth-aliens...whose ship had crashed out in the Roswell desert back in 1947. The four of them had been placed in incubation pods and their protectors had hidden them within a cave to grow and mature over the next thirty years until they had emerged from the pods as six year olds, in 1977. Max, Isabel and Michael had emerged at the same time and wandered away from the pod-chamber, but when they saw a car's headlights coming towards them, Michael had run away from his two friends. Philip and Diane Evans had been in that car and took the two little children home with them and eventually adopted them. Michael had been found soon afterwards but he was placed in a foster home. Tess had not emerged with the three of them, but their one remaining protector was there when she did come out and had raised her while searching for the other three.  
  
The three young aliens had grown up into teenagers, keeping to themselves and keeping the secret of whom and what they were...until that fateful day when two men had come into the Crashdown Café, in which Liz and Maria were working. One of the men had been carrying a gun and when they started arguing, it had gone off and Liz had been shot. Max, who had had a secret crush on Liz all his life and who had the power to heal, had rushed to where Liz lay on the floor, pressed is hand over the bullet wound in her abdomen...and had healed her. After that day it was only a short time until Liz, Maria and Alex were let in on the young alien's secret. But the aliens did not know where they came from or why they were on Earth and together with their three human friends; they searched for answers to their questions...and fell in love. Max and Liz; sweet, romantic and intense...soul-mates. Maria and Michael; fiery and passionate. Isabel and Alex; slow and hesitant but deeply committed.  
  
During the spring of their sophomore year in high school, the FBI came to town and so did Tess Harding; bringing with them danger, intrigue and a few answers...and a lot of heartache. Tess had been taught by their protector, Nascedo, that she and Max were destined to be together...as mates. But Max was in love with Liz. In the middle of that struggle, Max was captured and tortured by the FBI, until all of the friends, Sheriff Valenti and Nascedo, working together, rescued him. But while the group was trying to interrogate rogue-agent Pierce, Kyle was fatally shot and Max ended up healing him as well...and another member would join their group.   
  
But while the Sheriff took his son home to recuperate, Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess and Liz received a prerecorded holographic message from Max and Isabel's alien mother. She explained who they were; Max had been the king of their world, Antar, Isabel his sister, Michael his second-in-command and Isabel's fiancé and Tess was Max's young bride. Liz heard the message and was thrown into a tailspin, which she did not recover from for several months. Liz spent that summer with her aunt in Florida and when she returned, Liz was determined to stay away from Max...but Max was equally determined to get her back...and he had almost succeeded when Liz received a visit...from Max...from fourteen years in the future.   
  
Future Max told Liz that unless Tess and his younger self were together, all life on Earth would be wiped out by Antar's enemies, fourteen years later. Liz did her very best to make Max fall out of love with her and to push him towards Tess...Liz even made him think that she had slept with Kyle...and for a while it worked, but eventually the truth came out and by that time, Max and Tess had admitted to each other that they could only be good, close friends to each other, because Max loved Liz and Tess was falling in love with Kyle. The group came to understand that the four aliens need only live close by each other, so that if their enemies attacked they could form the Four-Square, a fighting stance through which they could link psychically and multiply their powers...and defeat their enemies, the Skins and their leader, Khivar. After Tess and Max came to their understanding, Liz allowed herself to be pulled back into Max's strong, loving arms and adoring heart; returning his emotions and commitment fully...until just after their high school graduation, when the call came.   
  
The civil war which had been raging over their entire planet for forty years was at a critical stage; it could be stopped now or it could explode into all-out anarchy and lead to the total destruction of their world. With much anguish and heartache, the eight young people had decided together that the four aliens must return to Antar...and that it was too dangerous for the four humans to accompany them. Max had promised Liz that he would return to her if he could, but it had now been ten years and the four left behind had mostly given up on ever seeing their loves again...and yet they had not really moved on emotionally. Liz and Alex had thrown themselves into their studies and graduated with bachelor's, masters and doctoral degrees in record time. Maria and Kyle had taken some college courses and found professions for themselves and all four of them had dated...a little...in Liz's case, only when her college roommates harassed her into doing it...but none of them had formed any long-term relationships with members of the opposite sex. And now Alex was moving away from Liz.  
  
"Liz let's make a promise to each other, okay?" Alex suggested, seeing the tears gathering in his friend's lovely brown eyes and fearing that they would start to do the same thing in his own eyes. "Let's promise each other that we will try, try to treat this move and these new jobs as new beginnings for ourselves. We're going to meet new people and experience new and wonderful things, right?" Liz looked down and bit her full lower lip; her silky, long brown hair falling forward over her shoulders to partially hide her face. "Liz, promise me you'll try." Alex said, placing his index finger underneath her chin to raise her head and make her look up at him. Liz gazed deeply into his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, Alex...I'll try. Ouch!" Liz made the promise and then let out an exclamation.  
  
"Liz...what? Oh no not again!" Alex said as he saw the lightning which was flickering between her fingers and up and down her arm.  
  
"It's okay, Alex...it's going away." Liz reassured her friend.  
  
"That only happens when you're really upset Liz. You have to calm down so you don't hurt yourself." Alex told her, drawing her into a brotherly hug and rubbing her slim back.  
  
"I'm trying, Alex...and it's going away. Phew!" Liz breathed out a gust of air and moved back from Alex. "I'm okay now."  
  
During their emotionally charged junior and senior years, Liz had started to develop "alien powers" such as astral projection and the ability to throw things away from her. These powers grew in intensity when she became upset, confused or angry. Liz and Max figured out that she had developed them because Liz had almost died before Max was able to heal her of her gunshot wound. The same case applied to Kyle who developed powers shortly after the four aliens had returned to Antar. Plus, Max had healed others with less critical injuries and they had never developed powers. Liz's powers developed before she and Max ever made love together; ruling out sex as a way of transmitting alien powers. Neither Alex nor Maria ever developed powers even though they had made love with Isabel and Michael, respectively. Max and Liz had worked together to gain some control over her powers and now she rarely ever experienced an unwanted surge.   
  
A few weeks later, Liz was in Colorado Springs helping Alex move into his new apartment. It was not large, but it was in a nice clean building and so far the other tenants he had met were all very friendly. The apartment had two nice sized bedrooms, one bath, a modest galley kitchen, a livingroom/diningroom, with a wood burning fireplace and a great view of Cheyenne National Park.  
  
Liz was at the door to the apartment with a clipboard, directing the movers where to place Alex's furniture and boxes when four people came out of the apartment next door. Three of them walked by, on the way to the elevator; a tall, handsome, older man with short, salt and pepper hair and an air of authority, a pretty blond woman, perhaps in her late-twenties, early-thirties and a large black man wearing a black ski-cap pulled low over his forehead. The fourth person; a very handsome man, also in his early-thirties, with longish chestnut-brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a great body, as far as Liz could tell...and wearing round, wire-frame glasses stopped by her and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Um uh hi...are you um just moving in? I...live right next door."  
  
"Hi, no, it's my friend, Alex who's moving in. I'm just helping him. My name's Liz." Liz answered, sticking out her hand to shake his.  
  
"Oh uh yes, um...I'm Daniel, Daniel Jackson. Nice to meet you...Liz."  
  
"Liz Parker and this..." She motioned to her friend, who had just come to his front door..."is Alex Whitman. Alex, this is Daniel Jackson, your neighbor." Liz introduced the two men who shook each other's hands as well.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." They were saying to each other when someone impatiently bellowed back down the hall.  
  
"Daniel, let's GO!"  
  
"Coming Jack." Daniel called back to his friend. "Um...I've gotta go...I look forward to..."  
  
"DANIEL."  
  
"...getting to know you, um...later." Daniel finished saying before he took off jogging down the hallway.  
  
"For Pete's sake, Jack." Liz and Alex heard him exclaim, before he rounded a corner and disappeared from view and from hearing.  
  
"Well, well, well; you can count on me coming to visit if you promise that I'll be able to see Daniel each time I do!" Liz chuckled before going back to work.  
  
"Great, I'll make sure I get to know my new neighbor, then." Alex quipped before he went back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week before Christmas, Liz flew from Cambridge to Colorado Springs to spend a few days with Alex, before they drove down to Roswell together. She could have flown into New Mexico directly, but that would not have given her the chance to see Alex's handsome neighbor, Daniel again. Alex picked her up at the airport and drove her to his apartment. After she settled into his guestroom and freshened up a little, Liz walked out to the livingroom where Alex was just setting down a tray with a coffee carafe and two mugs on it.  
  
"All settled, Liz? I thought you might like some coffee."  
  
"I'd love some, thanks, Alex." Liz smiled at her friend as they both sat down on the sofa. "Hmmm...this is good coffee. Is it a special blend?"  
  
"Yeah, actually Daniel got me onto it. That seems to be all he lives on." Alex grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked.  
  
"I've seen him at the bulk-health-food store several times and all he's ever buying are his coffee beans that he then grinds himself...and if I ever see him in the elevator with grocery bags, they're from that store and they're filled with..."  
  
"Coffee beans!" Liz giggled. "And now he has you hooked too?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yup!" Alex grinned, sipping from his steaming cup.  
  
"I want to hear all about what you've been up to of course, Alex, but first, what else have you been able to find out about your new neighbor? You haven't really told me much during our e-mail conversations, since you moved." Liz reproved. "I can't help think I've heard about him somewhere else."  
  
"Well...I haven't been able to find out all that much about him really. He's a nice guy, but he's not home a lot. He did tell me once that he's an Egyptologist and linguist; a Ph.D....and I'm wondering if he's with the military somehow. I've seen him wearing those green fatigues they wear and several of his friends do too.  
  
"What would the military want with an Egyptologist, Alex?" Liz asked frowning...a memory was trying to surface in her mind.  
  
"I don't know, since he also seems to be sort of a klutz!"  
  
"What?" Liz giggled.  
  
"Yeah, just about every time I see him, he has some cut or bruise...or a cast somewhere on his body...he has a broken leg in a cast as we speak." Alex said.  
  
"Oh no; the poor guy!" Liz said, sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that would be your response so I thought you might be nice and go get his mail for him; I've been picking it up for him each day so he doesn't have to hobble downstairs on his crutches." Alex suggested.  
  
"What a good neighbor you are, Alex and a good friend for thinking of me...but tell me first, doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Alex said thoughtfully. "There is this one lady...military-type who comes over a lot and I think she's spent the night a few times...but I'm not really sure. I mean, maybe she's his sister or something; we've never been introduced."  
  
"Does this lady have short, blond hair, rather pretty?" Liz asked.  
  
"Um, yeah she does; how'd you know?" Alex asked.  
  
"I saw her with two others that day you moved in. The three of them seemed to have come to pick Daniel up. Remember, one of the guys yelling down the hall for Daniel to hurry up?"  
  
"Oh yeah...pity I missed seeing her." Alex said.  
  
"Well, let me run downstairs and get his mail and then when I get back you can tell me all about what you've been up to." Liz said, getting up off of the sofa.  
  
"And vice-versa." Alex said, getting up as well to give Liz the small key to Daniel's mail-slot.  
  
"Be right back." Liz said as she left the apartment.  
  
Liz took the stairs down, got Daniel's mail; the usual junk-mail and a few bills, Liz saw and then she ran back up the stairs, a chance for some exercise after her long flight. When she came out of the stairwell, Liz saw a small woman and a young girl knocking at Daniel's door; they must have come up in the elevator Liz reasoned. When Daniel opened the door, his face broke into a grin when he saw the petite brunette and the girl. The young girl launched herself into his arms for a hug and then they moved to go inside the apartment.  
  
'Better go now and give him his mail so he doesn't have to get up later.' Liz thought to herself. Daniel and the girl were obviously close, were hey his ex-wife and daughter? She hurried forward before his apartment door closed.  
  
"Knock, knock." Liz called out as she rapped her knuckles on the door.  
  
The door was opened by the little girl.  
  
"Um hi, I'm Liz; I've brought up Daniel's mail for him." Liz explained.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cassie...Cassandra. Do you want to come in and give it to him? His leg is broken and he just sat down."  
  
"Sure, thanks...Cassie." Liz smiled at the girl and walked into the apartment.  
  
'Wow!' Liz thought to herself as she walked in. 'This is definitely the home of an archeologist.'   
  
The apartment was set up much like Alex's, but it was totally filled with things. The bookshelves were stuffed to overflowing with books and small artifacts. The walls were hung with ancient objects as well; and larger pieces of antiquity were scattered around the room, on the floor...but in an orderly way, which allowed her to see each piece clearly.  
  
"Uh high...Daniel...I don't know if you'll remember me but I'm..."  
  
"Alex's friend, Liz." Daniel said with his sweet smile as he looked up at her from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Yes." Liz grinned. "Um Alex told me that you'd broken your leg and asked if I'd go get your mail for you...while he finished working on something...on his um computer." Liz made up the story as she placed his mail on the side table near him. "How's it feeling...your leg, I mean?"  
  
"Oh it's getting better; right Doc?" Daniel asked the woman who was standing nearby. "Oh I'm sorry; let me introduce you to my friends...Dr. Janet Fraser and her foster-daughter, Cassandra, who I guess you met at the door. Janet, Cassie, this is Liz Parker, a friend of my neighbor, Alex Whitman."  
  
Nice to meet you Liz...As Daniel knows very well, Cassie is more my daughter than a fosterling; I'm working on adopting her...right Cassie?'  
  
"Right, Mom!" Cassie hugged the lady and Liz smiled, but her eyes were sad as she remembered three other fostered/adopted children.  
  
"You okay, Liz?" Daniel asked seeing the sadness in this young woman's lovely face.  
  
"Yeah, yes, Daniel, I'm fine, thanks." Liz plastered an almost believable smile on her face and turned to the two females.  
  
"So Cassie, are you from around here?" Liz asked, casually. Cassie however tensed and looked from Janice to Daniel before she answered.  
  
"No, I'm originally from...Toronto, that's in Canada." Cassie said and then she pointed her index finger ceiling ward.  
  
"Oh? I've heard that Toronto is a very nice city." Liz managed to get out through clenched teeth.   
  
It had always been a joke between her and her alien friends that when they pointed skyward to indicate that they were "not-of-this-world" everyone thought they were saying that they were from Canada...and Cassie being a foster-child, like they had been...?  
  
'Get a grip, Liz!' She ordered herself as her hand started to hurt from the electrical charge which was starting to build up in her system and she quickly stuck it behind her back.  
  
"Well actually...it wasn't that nice." Cassie started to say.  
  
"What's wrong with your hand, Liz?" Janet asked, concerned but also cutting off what Cassie had been about to say.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh nothing really." Liz brought her hand out from behind her back and flexed it. "I just had a cramp in it. I think from the carpal-tunnel syndrome I'm developing from all the computer and lab work I do." Liz managed to smile.  
  
"Lab work? What do you do for a living, Liz?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm a microbiologist and a professor at Harvard." Liz told them.  
  
"Wow, that's impressive, Liz." Janet said. "Hey are you the E. Parker who wrote the article on..." Janet went on to mention an article she had recently read in one of her medical journals.  
  
'Why yes I am." Liz said and the two women launched into a discussion about Liz's findings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over an hour later, Liz returned to Alex's apartment.  
  
"Wow, you and Daniel must have really hit it off!" Alex teased her.  
  
"Well yeah, I guess we did, he's very nice...but mostly I was discussing microbiology with his friend, Janet Fraser, M.D. and..." Liz paused.  
  
"What, Liz?" Alex asked.  
  
"A couple of things...Janet has an almost adopted daughter named Cassie. When I asked her if she was from around here she answered Very hesitantly that she was from Toronto, Canada and then she pointed her index finger towards the ceiling..."  
  
"And that reminded you of Max...right?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah." Liz said sadly.  
  
"Well at least Cassie didn't say she was from Czechoslovakia!" Alex grinned and Liz tried to join him in the joke.  
  
Back in their teens, Maria had come up with the code-word 'Czechoslovakian' to use instead of saying 'alien' when they were talking about Max, Isabel, Michael or Tess.  
  
"But Alex there's something else. Remember I told you that I thought I had heard of Daniel Jackson somewhere? Well, I just remembered where I've heard of him. Three years ago, he presented a paper at an archeologist's conference. His theory stated that the Egyptian pyramids were much older than anyone thinks they are and that there was a cross-pollination of ancient cultures...made possible because he believes that...aliens built the pyramids of the Egyptians, Aztec and Mayans!"  
  
"Liz!" Alex exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"I know; it's ludicrous!" Then she sobered. "Daniel was laughed out of academia after that." She said sadly.  
  
"So maybe he got desperate enough to take a job with the military." Alex suggested. "They probably need linguists rather than Egyptologists and Daniel is reported to be very gifted...they say he can read at least twenty-four...oops...ancient languages. What would the military want with someone whose specialty is ancient languages?"  
  
"I don't know..." Liz replied thoughtfully.  
  
After that, by silent, mutual consent the friends changed the subject and caught up on each other's lives for the rest of their holiday together.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Three months later, at the end of March, 1999, Daniel Jackson was sitting in on a briefing with his superior and some of his co-workers. At the head of the large table sat Major General George Hammond; at fifty years of age, the almost bald man was a formidable presence in their midst; the strong yet compassionate and honorable commanding officer of their top-secret base.  
  
To the right of the General sat Daniel and on his right sat Captain Samantha "Sam" Carter, Ph.D. An Air Force officer who had flown during the Gulf War and a theoretical astrophysicist, all neatly packed into a tall, slim, well-disciplined body, crowned with a cap of short blond hair, above her lovely face.  
  
Across from Daniel and on the General's left sat his second-in-command, Colonel Jack O'Neill. He was all military with little patience for the scientists working on the base...except for the two who worked with him on his team, Daniel and Sam, both of whom he secretly respected very much. Tall with short salt and pepper hair, penetrating dark brown eyes in a still handsome, rough-hewn face and a trim but well-muscled body, the Colonel was considered by the base female population to be one of the most eligible and sexiest men they knew...if you could get past his sharp, sarcastic wit...Daniel had to be discounted from (the top of) their list, even though he had charm, brains, courage, the most gorgeous blue eyes and of course sex-a-peal, since he was married.   
  
The fourth member of their team, Teal'c was on leave visiting his family.  
  
"...Well, unless any of you have something to add to this briefing, you're all dismissed." General Hammond said and everyone stood as their CO rose from his chair. Colonel O'Neill walked towards the door but Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson stayed where they were.  
  
"Sir, do you have a moment? I need to discuss something with you." Sam Carter requested.  
  
"Yes, Captain, I have thirty minutes until my next meeting, what do you need to discuss with me? Dr. Jackson, are you a part of this as well?"  
  
"Yes, General...Well, I may have a suggestion to make once Sam has finished giving you her request." Daniel explained.  
  
"Very well; go ahead, Captain." The General said, taking his seat again as did they.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Sir, Dr. Thompson has informed me that he is going to have to resign because of his health; we will need to find someone to replace him as soon as possible." Sam said.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Thompson has informed me of his decision as well, Captain...He's been one of our most valuable electronic/computer engineers. I agree we will need to have him replaced ASAP." General Hammond replied.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Sam said.  
  
"Do I take it that you know someone who might replace Dr. Thompson, Dr. Jackson?" The General asked.  
  
"Uhm yes sir, I do, or I think I do; we'd need to speak to him of course, but Dr. Koonz remembers having him in several of his classes at MIT and thinks he'd do a great job replacing Dr. Thompson." Daniel replied.  
  
"What's his name, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Uhm well it's Whitman, Dr. Alex Whitman." Daniel said finally handing the General the file in his hand. "In the top of his class at MIT and he just accepted a professorship at U of C @ CS, in their electrical engineering department, six months ago."  
  
"So he's right here under our very noses?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Right under my nose especially, General. He's my neighbor." Daniel clarified.  
  
"Oh?" Hammond replied.  
  
"We could bring him on board on a part-time basis; I image he would have to at least finish out the spring semester at the University and then be released from any contract he has with them." Daniel suggested.  
  
"His record does look very impressive." Hammond said as he glanced through it. "Very well Captain. I take it that you and Dr. Jackson would like to approach Dr. Whitman about his joining us?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sam answered. "We might also take Dr. Koonz with us or ask him to call Dr. Whitman."  
  
"Sounds good." The General smiled. "If he's interested you will bring him here for Colonel O'Neill and I to interview before we have him sign an oath of secrecy and show him our little secret."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Sam said, before they both left. On the way out they passed Dr. Fraser on her way in.  
  
"Hi Janet." Daniel greeted her.  
  
"Hi guys...Excuse me General, do you have a minute?" The base Chief Medical Officer asked.  
  
"A few minutes, Doctor; what can I do for you?" General Hammond answered, indicating that she should come in and take a chair at the table.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Janet said, doing just that. "We're running into a problem in Medical, General. The more missions our teams go on, the more samples they bring back and the more medical tests needed to be performed on them, to make sure that they aren't bringing back any harmful microbes, bacteria or viruses with them, the more we need another microbiologist on our staff, sir."  
  
"Ah, I see Doctor. Did you have anyone specifically in mind for this new position?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Sir." Janet handed the General the file she was holding. "Parker, Dr. Elizabeth Parker, sir."  
  
"M.D.?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Ph.D. sir; from Harvard. Top of her class, she is now holding a professorship there." Janet explained.  
  
"Well I'll be frank with you Doctor." The General warned. "Adding a new position to the staff may be tricky right now, especially since we will need to replace Dr. Thompson in the near future. Why don't we get his position filled first and then we should have better luck adding a new position in Medical."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Janet said, getting up from her seat. She knew that the General would do his best for her department and for the base.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One week later, Alex found himself being interviewed by an Air Force general and a colonel, while Captain Sam Carter and Daniel Jackson sat in on the meeting as well. He could not believe that he was actually considering accepting a job with the government; the military. If it weren't for Dr. Koonz, his old professor from MIT and Daniel Jackson, his neighbor telling him about how important and interesting their work was and throwing in phrases like "the most important work you will ever do" and "the most fascinating scientific discoveries..." he would not have even thought twice about the offer...but they had and he had and here he was, on the Air Force base situated only minutes away from the famous Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex.  
  
"Well, Dr. Whitman, between your academic qualifications, publications, the recommendations from Drs. Koonz, Carter and Jackson and what I have seen and heard here this morning, I would like to formally offer you this job with the SGC." General Hammond said, smiling and sticking out his hand to shake Alex's. If we can get you to sign these pages...they contain your oath of secrecy. Dr. Whitman let me remind you that the work we do at the SGC is a matter of national security and is top secret. If you tell anyone about your work or allow any information regarding our work or the SGC to fall into any unauthorized hands, you will be subject to prosecution and jail...do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir, General." Alex said nervously, before signing the forms and passing them back to the General. He reached for his glass of water and was taking a sip when Colonel O'Neill spoke up.  
  
"I'm just curious Dr. Whitman. I see that you grew up in Roswell, New Mexico; do you believe in...aliens?"   
  
The question came out so quickly and so unexpectedly that Alex swallowed his water wrong and started to choke. Sam came and slapped him on his back a couple of times and then he got his breath back.  
  
"Excuse me?" Alex croaked out.  
  
"Do you believe in aliens, Dr. Whitman?" Jack O'Neill repeated his question and Alex hesitated for a moment before replying.  
  
"I...guess I'm like Fox Mulder on "The X-files"...I want to believe, but I'd be skeptical of anyone who said they'd seen one...probably ask them where they were getting their massive amounts of hallucinogens! But I'll always remember that line from the movie "Contact", it goes something like...the universe is so huge...if we are the only living beings out there, wouldn't that be a great waste of space?" Alex chuckled, congratulating himself on handling that unexpected question pretty well...considering that he'd almost choked to death.  
  
"Well then Dr. Whitman, welcome aboard the SGC." Jack O'Neill said, sticking out his hand to shake Alex's. "Why don't we take you on a tour of the base and show you what you'll be doing?"  
  
"That sounds great." Alex replied.  
  
All of them walked outside, got into a van and drove to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. During the short drive, everyone was quiet, deep in their own thoughts. Alex was reviewing his interview. He guessed that the only reason Colonel O'Neill had been included in on the meeting had been that he was the General's second-in-command. He certainly was not the administrator that his CO was; Jack O'Neill was all military and he had made it clear that he did not like scientists...if the sarcastic comments he had made meant anything. Alex wondered what O'Neill thought of him and the way he had tried to defuse the sarcasm with humor.  
  
Jack O'Neill's thoughts were much the same as Alex's; reviewing the interview. Maybe Dr. Whitman would not be so irritating and stuffy as most of the other geeks who worked at the SGC. He was young, looked fit, didn't wear glasses and he liked Whitman's sense of humor; it rebounded well off of his own sarcasm.  
  
'I wish Jack wouldn't bait the interviewees like he does.' The General was thinking. 'But it does serve a purpose, which is the only reason I allow it. People who can't hold their own against Jack rarely ever stick it out here at the SGC.'  
  
Alex had some trouble swallowing when he was told that the SGC was located two miles underneath Cheyenne Mountain. Indeed, they had to take two separate elevators to make the trip.  
  
"You know, I probably should have asked this before, but what do the initials SGC actually stand for?" Alex asked, cracking his jaw trying to unplug his ears as they descended in the elevator.  
  
"Let's leave that bit of information for the end of our tour, shall we?" Jack O'Neill said, being inscrutable.  
  
"Uhm, okay..." Alex agreed wondering what was going on.  
  
When they finally arrived down at sub-level 26 they exited the elevator.  
  
"Everything's pretty utilitarian down here." Sam warned. "Nothing fancy."  
  
"Yeah...but interesting, very interesting!" Alex responded with a grin as they walked down the dimly lit tunnels, complete with water pipes and electrical conduit running along the rounded walls and ceilings. It was what he saw through the doorways they passed; the labs, equipment and computers looked top rate even in their no-frills environment, which excited him.  
  
"This is our main lab, where Captain Carter does a lot of her work." General Hammond said, pausing at a doorway long enough for Alex to look inside.  
  
"Very impressive, Sam!" Alex said grinning still, as his eyes tried to see everything at once.  
  
"Down this way is the lab you'll be working in." Jack tried to move things along. Dr. Whitman could drool on his own time.  
  
"Wow...oh wow! Is that a...?" Alex pointed to a piece of equipment.  
  
"Yep! We've had it about a month." Sam stepped up next to him and was about to start showing Alex how it worked when Jack broke in again.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh...playtime isn't until after the tour. It's time for you to see why we're all really here."  
  
"Oh sure...uh, okay." Alex tore himself away from his lab and followed the Colonel down another long hall and down some stairs.  
  
"This is the control room and down that staircase is what we call the embarkation room." Jack said cryptically.  
  
All Alex could see was a long narrow room with gray, cement walls on three sides and computers under a range of windows on the fourth wall. Another even larger gray wall was just beyond those windows and he could not see anything else.  
  
"Embarkation room? Embarking to where?" Alex asked.  
  
"Let's give our new member a peek; Sergeant, raise the blast door." Colonel O'Neill ordered and a man at one of the computers, with short graying hair and glasses, keyed the command into his keyboard.  
  
"Opening blast door, sir." He replied.  
  
"Blast...door...? Why do you need a blast door?" Alex asked.  
  
"This is an old missile silo, Alex." Sam explained. "In there is where the missile would have been housed and from where it would have taken off. The blast door protected observes up here from the...blast."  
  
"And it comes in handy once in a while now, too." Jack replied.  
  
All this explanation only took a moment and Alex's jaw dropped when he saw what was set up in the large room below.  
  
"What the...hell...is that?..." He exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two months later in May, Alex answered his phone one night.  
  
"Hello?" Alex asked.  
  
"Hi Alex, it's me." Liz answered. "I thought I'd call this time instead of just e-mailing you. I need to hear a friendly voice."  
  
"Oh? Well it's great to hear your voice too, Liz. What's going on is anything wrong?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular, Alex." Liz said. "Maybe it's just the hectic rush of finals coming up or something. Plus the fact that I'm having trouble getting grant money for the study I want to work on with my grad-students this summer..."   
  
"Oh yeah...grants...aren't they the bane of academia?" Alex responded sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah." Liz said sounding better now that she was speaking to someone who really understood what she was talking about. "Oh well, I'm sure everything will work out. What are you up to, Alex? How's your job going?"  
  
'Which one? I have two jobs now, Liz.' Alex thought to himself. 'My professorship and my part-time work with the SGC.' But he said instead. "It's great Liz! I'm doing some fascinating work!" '...at night and on the weekends with the SGC...' He thought silently. '...my professorship is pretty boring in comparison, but soon that will be over.'  
  
"Tell me all about it, Alex!" Liz encouraged.  
  
"Well I'll tell you what I can, Liz, but...I actually have a security clearance for some for the stuff I'm doing now...and I can't talk about it, not even to you; I'm sorry, Liz." Alex sounded miserable. 'I hate keeping secrets from her.' Alex thought. 'We never used to keep secrets and always trusted each other with our lives. When is General Hammond going to get the go-ahead to approach Liz about joining the SGC?' Alex was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost missed what Liz said next.  
  
"That's okay, Alex, I understand."   
  
"Thanks Liz." Alex said and then proceeded to tell her everything he could, before they both hung up over an hour later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later, Alex was called into General Hammond's office.  
  
"Uh hi, General; did you want to see me?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes, have a seat, Dr. Whitman." The General said before continuing. "We have finally received the go-ahead on your plan to approach Dr. Parker about joining us here at the SGC."  
  
"Great and none too soon!" Alex exclaimed. "She's busy trying to set up grants for her summer work and I'd like to speak with her before all of her plans are finalized."  
  
"Very well. Dr. Fraser would like to accompany you to Cambridge. She's very impressed with Dr. Parker's work and would like to help you convince her to come aboard if that's alright with you."  
  
"That'd be great, General. Especially since I'm fairly new here..." Alex responded.  
  
"Yes, that was Dr. Fraser's thought as well. And when you get back I understand you're scheduled to accompany SG-10 on their next mission; your first one too!"  
  
"Yes!" Alex replied excitedly. "I don't know if I'm more excited or terrified though!" He grinned and the General smiled back.  
  
"I think an even mixture of both emotions is the usual reaction to one's first mission with an SG team, Dr. Whitman." The General said.  
  
"I'm just glad that my first mission isn't with SG-1; they are rather...intimidating, even though Daniel, Sam and I are friends...as a unit they are so formidable. Nothing ever seems to shake them; no job is too tough!"  
  
"They are very good at their jobs, Doctor." The General said proudly. "But then so is SG-10; you'll be in good hands with them."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Alex replied.  
  
"Now if you don't have any more questions, I believe Dr. Fraser has your plane tickets and all the information you'll need, in her office, in the Infirmary."  
  
"Thanks again, General." Alex said, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Good luck, Dr. Whitman." General Hammond called out as the young scientist left his office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Janet; General Hammond said you have our plane tickets and stuff?" Alex asked a few minutes later, when he walked into the quiet infirmary and found the base's Chief Medical Officer at her desk.  
  
"Hi Alex; yes, I have them right here." Janet opened a drawer and pulled out a large manila envelope. "Besides your ticket is a list of questions to ask Dr. Parker and a list of answers we can give to her questions about the SGC...before she meets with General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill."  
  
Alex nodded, pulling out the list and glancing over the material.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my coming along with you to speak to Dr. Parker. It's just that she would be the perfect person to fill this new position and I want to do everything I can to help her decide to accept it." Janet said.  
  
"Hey, no problem, Janet." Alex assured her. "Yeah, I know that Liz would love working here...once we get her here. The work she's been doing is right up our alley."  
  
"Yes it is." Janet said.  
  
"So, would you like me to pick you up on my way to the airport, or do you want to meet me there, tomorrow morning?" Alex asked.  
  
"Hmmm, I'd better just meet you there..." Janet decided.  
  
"Okay, see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Doc." Alex said, before he left to go back to work for a few more hours.   
  
'Man, what is Liz going to say when I tell her that I'm working for the military...And want her to join me here?' Alex asked himself. 'She's never liked the government; ever since the FBI abducted Max and took him to the White Room and tortured him. How could anyone think that someone as gentle as Max Evans, a healer could be a threat to national security...Arrgh! It still makes me so mad when I think about what Special Agent Pierce did to him. Pierce was the one who was inhuman, not Max!'  
  
Alex sighed and realized that he was not going to get any more work done that night; with his thoughts so filled with old memories and new apprehensions, so he closed up and left the base.   
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
The next morning, Alex and Janice met at the airport and boarded a pleasant flight out to Boston, Massachusetts. As it happened, Liz was scheduled to give a lecture on a topic which Dr. Frasier wanted to hear, on Monday, so Alex was able to tell Liz that it was his turn to come and visit her and that Janet was coming along with him to attend the seminar. No mention of the position or the SGC was made over the phone. When they arrived, Liz was there to meet them. The two friends hugged and then Alex reintroduced Liz to Janet. They both had only carry-on luggage, so they followed Liz out to where she had parked her car. Janet had booked a room in a hotel near Liz's apartment and Alex was staying in Liz's guestroom, so they just stopped by the hotel long enough for Janet to drop off her luggage and then all three of them drove to Liz's apartment for lunch.  
  
"Well, here we are; my home sweet home." Liz said as she let them in through her apartment door. "Welcome, Janet, make yourself at home. Alex, you know where the guestroom is, why don't you put your luggage in there? How hungry are you guys? Do you want to eat now or wait for a bit?" Liz asked.  
  
"Let's see..." Alex said as he came back out of the guestroom. "It's 3:30 here, but to us it's just 1:30. I ate the meal on the plane, but that was three hours ago...and you know me..."  
  
"You're starved!" Liz finished for him, chuckling. "How about you Janet?"  
  
"I only ate the apple that came with my meal, so I'm starved too!" Janet chuckled.  
  
"Great! I skipped lunch so that makes three of us." Liz grinned. "I've kept lunch pretty simple and then I've made chicken curry for dinner, so what would you like now? I have tuna salad or the makings for submarine sandwiches."  
  
"Galaxy subs?" Alex asked hopefully. "...with Saturn rings?"  
  
"Yes, Alex; Galaxy subs, but the rings are only the microwave variety. If you wanted Jose's Saturn rings you should have landed the plane in Roswell and ordered some there." Liz told him.  
  
"Excuse me...Galaxy subs...and...Saturn rings?" Janet asked. "Am I in a rerun of the Jetsons?"  
  
"Oh no, Janet!" Liz giggled. "I'm just offering Alex his usual lunch, from when he used to come into the CrashDown." Seeing Janet's confusion, Liz continued. "Alex and I grew up together in Roswell, New Mexico. My parents owned...own a cheesy alien-themed café called the CrashDown...you know...after the infamous UFO crash back in 1947. Anyway, all the food items have alien-themed names like men-in-blackberry pie, Martian meatball subs and..."  
  
"...Saturn rings!" Janet finished for her, laughing. "And Jose is the café's cook?"  
  
"Yeah and he makes the best rings!" Alex answered with a nostalgic tone in his voice.  
  
"Well...what is tuna salad next to such exotic offerings? I'll have the sub and rings as well, if I may, Liz." Janet put in her order.  
  
"Okay, I'll have everything ready in just a few minutes, would you like something to drink?" Liz asked.  
  
"Man, Liz, I can see the antennae bobbing now! You sound just like you did when you were waitressing there, back in high school!" Alex grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." Liz giggled again. "So what will you have to drink, sir?"  
  
"I'll have a cherry coke if you have any." Alex asked.  
  
"Of course...and for you Janet?"  
  
"Ooh, I haven't had a cherry coke in years; make that two." Janet grinned.  
  
"Okay be right back..." Liz said.  
  
"What was that reference to antennae, Alex?" Janet asked.  
  
"Oh, it was part of their uniform. They had to wear a headband with two antennae sticking up out of it. You know, two long springs with silver balls at the tips. Wait; let me see if Liz still has our picture here somewhere." Alex said as he got up and walked over to some book shelves. "Here it is...man that seems so long ago..." Alex said, as he brought the picture over for Janet to see.  
  
"Oh my goodness! They had to wear those things?" She chuckled.  
  
Liz and a blond girl were in those waitress uniforms; your basic, short, button-down waitress dress, but theirs were turquoise with a silver collar and cuffs. Their aprons were shaped like silver alien heads with the large green eyes where the pockets were and then there were the headbands, with the silver balls at the ends of each antenna.  
  
"Yeah, but in a tourist-trap like Roswell I guess the patrons expected such stuff." Alex said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"So, who are these other people in the picture?" Janet asked.  
  
"Maria DeLuca is the other waitress. She, Liz and I have known each other since we were in diapers!" Alex chuckled before his expression became suddenly sad as he continued. "That's Kyle Valenti, his girlfriend; Tess Harding is the short blond with the curls. Maria's boyfriend is Michael Guerin, the tall guy with the long light brown hair and there's me and my Isabel...Isabel Evans, the tall girl with the long straight blond hair, next to Liz and her boyfriend, Isabel's brother, Max Evans."  
  
Janet looked closely at Liz's boyfriend, Max Evans. Wow handsome young man, with his sweet half smile and adoring eyes looking down at Liz. Dark brown hair; falling in bangs over his forehead and a great-looking body in a gray t-shirt and jeans. Janet noticed that Liz was returning Max's loving gaze with one of her own.  
  
"Nice looking bunch of kids." Janet said. "This may be none of my business, Alex, but...by your expression, I guess that you guys aren't all friends anymore. Did...something...happen to your Isabel, Alex?" Janet asked in a soft, gentle voice.  
  
"Isabel, Max, Michael and Tess all disappeared just after we graduated from high school." Liz said from the kitchen door. "We haven't seen or heard from them since." Liz came forward with a tray and placed their plates and drinks on the table.  
  
"Oh Liz, I'm so sorry." Janet said, glancing to Alex as well. "Did they run away or...something?" Liz looked away from Janet.  
  
"We don't know what happened to them." Liz said shortly before she took the picture away and placed it back on the shelf. Janet saw her run her index finger over the face of Max Evans, before she turned back to the table and joined them.  
  
Lunch was pretty quiet after that. Janet did not think she should intrude into the younger people's thoughts by trying to make small-talk, so she remained silent and ate her delicious sub. After lunch, she said that maybe she would take a walk and left the two friends to talk.  
  
"Oh man, Alex, it's been almost eleven years and I still can't look at their pictures and not start to cry. I don't know why I even keep them out on display. I should just put them away." Liz said.  
  
"Hey, Maria and Kyle and I are still here and that picture reminds you of the fun times we had together." Alex said. "Yes...things have changed and that might make you sad but Liz, if you put that picture away you won't remember the good times. Bad stuff you can remember without any help...keep the pictures out to help you remember the good times; the joy that came along with the sorrow..."  
  
Liz was silent for a moment before she looked up at Alex.  
  
"You're right, Alex...I'll keep the pictures up to remember the good times. Thanks for reminding me about that." Liz said, reaching over to hug her friend.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Janet returned from her walk.  
  
"Are you okay Liz? I'm sorry if my curiosity set off unhappy memories." Janet said.  
  
"No, it's okay Janet. You didn't do anything wrong. The memories are always with me, I just have to deal with them better, right my friend?" Liz asked, looking over to Alex.  
  
"Hey...we both do." Alex replied to Liz with a sad smile.  
  
"Well..." Liz said trying to sound more cheerful for her guest. "Would either of you like some coffee, or something else to drink?"  
  
"Yeah Liz, I'd love some coffee." Alex said with a relieved grin.  
  
"Coffee sounds good." Janet added her vote.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Liz said, getting up from the sofa.  
  
As soon as Liz disappeared into the kitchen, Janet turned to Alex.  
  
"When do you think we can tell her about the open position at the SGC?" She whispered. "Would now be a good time; help distract her from bad memories?"  
  
"Actually Janet, I'm afraid that after what happened at lunch, no time in the next month is going to be a good time to talk to Liz about working for the military; especially if I can't tell her the truth about our work. I know that..."  
  
"I know that's our biggest recruiting snag; not being able to really tell people what the SGC is, before they sign on the dotted line." Janet nodded.  
  
"So I guess my asking what you're talking about won't gain me any answers." Liz asked from the kitchen doorway with a tray in her hand.  
  
"Well...uh..." Alex hesitated.  
  
"We can tell you some things, Liz; just not everything." Janet tried to soothe the ruffled feathers of the younger woman.  
  
"You're not here to attend the seminar, are you Dr. Fraser?" Liz asked.  
  
"You called me Janet a moment ago, Liz." Janet reminded her. "Yes, I am here to attend the seminar on Monday, but that is not the main reason I...we are here; your lecture was just icing on the cake." Janet smiled.  
  
"Okay..." Liz said, setting her tray down on the coffee table and taking a seat. "Please tell me all you can." Alex stalled for a moment as he poured coffee into mugs and passed them around.  
  
"Liz...we want to offer you a job..."  
  
"A job at your university? Alex, why would I leave Harvard?" Liz asked.  
  
"Not at the University of Colorado-Colorado Springs, Liz...I've had two jobs these past two months and now...I'll be resigning from my professorship at the end of this term so I can start to work full-time at the SGC; that's where we want you to come and work, Liz." Alex said.  
  
"What's the SGC?" Liz asked and frowned as she saw Alex looking nervously over to Janet Fraser.  
  
"We can't tell you what SGC stands for, Liz." Dr. Fraser said. "But we can tell you that the work we do there is very important and very rewarding."  
  
"How'd you get hired, Alex? How could you have joined an organization you knew nothing about?" Liz asked.  
  
"Dr. Koonz, one of my professors from MIT and Daniel Jackson approached me." Alex answered.  
  
"Daniel's in on this?" Liz asked in surprise, but continued. "I remember your mentioning Dr. Koonz when we were in college; you respected him a great deal."   
  
"I still do, especially now." Alex said.  
  
"But, Daniel...he's a linguist, you and Dr. Koonz are Ph.D.s in electrical engineering...working together with a medical doctor and now you want me, a microbiologist to join you. With so many disciplines involved, what sort of organization are you all a part of; some sort of weird think-tank?" Then Liz's face grew pale. "Alex you told me that Daniel and his friends often wore military fatigues...is this some sort of military operation?" Liz's voice had grown louder until the last words were shouted.  
  
"Calm down Liz." Alex said, glancing over to Janet for help.  
  
"I can tell you that yes, part of our...organization in almost like a think-tank. We have dozens of scientists from astrophysicists to microbiologists and everything in between, working at the SGC...but okay yes, we are also partially military; a combined service from the Air Force and Marines and Special Forces."  
  
"What?" Liz cried out. "Alex how could you...sell out like that? After everything...and you wanted me to join you?" Liz was very upset and Alex stood up.  
  
"Excuse me Janet, Liz and I need to speak privately." Alex said as he took one of Liz's hands and pulled her to her feet. "Come Liz; let's talk in your bedroom." Liz followed Alex into her bedroom, closed and locked the door before turning to face her friend.  
  
"What's going on here, Alex? Wait a minute-oh-my-God...you are not Alex!"  
  
"Liz, Liz yes I am Alex! Liz, ask me anything you want to. Ask me what only I would know." Liz stared at him for a moment, her eyes huge and then spoke.  
  
"What happened after the party at the soap-factory, during our sophomore year in high school?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of the man in front of her.  
  
"Sheriff Valenti arrested the two of us and threw us into two of his holding cells, back at the Sheriff's station. You and I weren't getting along right then because you wouldn't tell me the truth about what was really going on between you and Max Evans. I was ticked off because Max's sister, Isabel, who I'd had a huge crush on...had come onto me, but only for the chance to test me; to determine whether I was trustworthy enough to know their deep dark secret. And there you were, sitting in the cell next to mine. You had finally decided to tell me the truth and I didn't want to listen." Alex stepped closer to Liz, so he could whisper the next part; making sure that Janet could not hear him from the next room. "But you kept on hammering at me until I listened. You told me that Max was special, that he wasn't from around there and when I asked you where he was from, you pointed your index finger at the ceiling." Alex chuckled. "I thought you were saying that Max was from Canada!" He laughed again, his voice getting louder. "Do you remember meeting Janet's daughter, Cassie? When she told you she was from Toronto and pointed her finger up to the ceiling; you thought she was really a Czech!" Both Liz and Alex laughed at that and Liz then launched herself into Alex's arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Alex for doubting you. Oh man, it's been eleven years since we last saw them, but I guess I haven't moved beyond the need to be cautious and suspicious..."  
  
"That's okay, Liz, really...but let's go back to that night for a minute. Do you remember how urgently you wanted me to trust you? How we trusted each other with our lives, especially while all of us were fighting the Skins, Nicholas and the Dupes? We were victorious over their greater numbers because we worked together and..."  
  
"Trusted each other." Liz nodded.  
  
"Yeah and I need you to trust me that much again. The work we're doing at the SGC is as important as what we achieved all those years ago and...it's fascinating, Liz! You'll love it, I promise."  
  
"O-kay Alex...I trust you, but before I agree to join you, can Dr. Fraser tell me more about what I'll be doing?"  
  
"Yeah she can...some anyway." Alex said, putting his hand out to her. "Ready to go back out there?"  
  
"Sure..." Liz said as she placed her hand in his and they walked back out to the livingroom.  
  
While Alex and Liz were talking in the bedroom, Janet sat in deep thought on the sofa.  
  
'Oh man, that was quite a reaction from Liz about working for the government. What could have happened to that brilliant young woman to make her hate the military so much?' Janet tried to remember what she had read in Liz's file. 'None of her parents were ever in the military. She, her parents, grandparents and known associates had all been checked out with the FBI, CIA, NIA and the Police for good measure...they were all clean. Could she be afraid that Alex might be hurt working for the military; that he might be sent into a combat zone? Well, that was a valid concern. The SGC had on many occasions become a combat zone and Alex had signed up to accompany some of the SGC teams, but still...'  
  
Just then, Liz and Alex's voices grew loud enough that Janet could hear what they were saying.  
  
Alex chuckled. "...I thought you were saying that Max was from Canada!" He laughed again, his voice getting louder. "Do you remember meeting Janet's daughter, Cassie? When she told you she was from Toronto and pointed her finger up to the ceiling; you thought she was really a Czech!" Both Liz and Alex laughed at that.  
  
'Liz thought Cassie was a Czech? What does that mean?' Janet wondered. 'Why would she think that Cassandra's from the Czech Republic? I must have heard that wrong...but what are they saying now? Alex and Liz were fighting skins and dopes? Were they in some sort of neighborhood watch/vigilantly group that helped the Police fight Skinheads and dope-pushers? There was nothing in either of their records about that but maybe it was all part of an unofficial Cambridge citizen's group, while they were in college...hmmm.' Janet thought and a few moments later, Alex and Liz came out of the bedroom. 'Well, that was a private conversation and I shouldn't have been listening, so I won't say anything...for now.' Janet thought as she smiled at the other too.  
  
"Were you able to iron some things out?" Was all she asked.  
  
"Yes...I think we did." Liz smiled at Alex and decided that it would be best if neither of them even started to try and explain what just happened.  
  
"Uhm...good." Janet said. "What questions do you still have, Liz? I'll answer what I can."  
  
"Alright, Janet...um...is this job clinical or research-oriented? Will I just be running tests on your...personnel after they come back from wherever they...um...go, or will I be conducting research, furthering the field of microbiology?" Liz asked and Janet nodded.  
  
"We have medical technologists to run the routine tests, but if something unusual shows up, you'll be studying the samples and they're not just blood and tissue. You'll be studying soil, water, foliage and other materials that our teams bring back from...wherever they go." Janet grinned at Liz. "But you will also be doing research. Much of the samples brought back to you will be a mystery; never seen before. You'll have plenty to keep you busy, your skills challenged and your curiosity peaked."  
  
"Boy are you ever right on that one, Doc!" Alex added, grinning. "Liz, I've only been with the SGC for two months, part time and the things I've seen...wow...they'll blow your mind!"  
  
"Okay you two, you definitely have me interested!" Liz chuckled. "Can we talk about more mundane things; salary, insurance, vacation?"  
  
Doctor Fraser gave Liz a file with all that sort of information in it and they went over it together. At the end, Liz sat quietly for a few moments.  
  
"Liz?" Alex asked and his friend looked up.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but...okay, I'm in! What next?" She asked.  
  
"Next we schedule an interview for you with our base commander, General Hammond. Would you be able to fly out next weekend?" Janet asked.  
  
"Uh yeah, sure." Liz answered and shortly after that, Janet left to go back to her hotel room and take a nap. She would return later on, to have dinner with Liz and Alex.  
  
Almost as soon as she had closed her door on Janet, Liz turned to Alex.  
  
"Ever since I agreed to take this job, I've been wondering what I'm going to tell Maria and Kyle. Have you said anything to them, Alex?" Liz asked.  
  
"Um, no I haven't, Liz." Alex admitted. "I really haven't needed to, but I suppose now I will. I'll no longer be at the University and once you move, the fact that I'm the one who talked you into taking this new job will come out. But Liz, we can't tell them anything about our work; it's top secret and you'll be required to sign an oath of secrecy." Alex warned.  
  
"I know, Alex and right now I don't even know anything about what I'll really be doing, but once I do...it's going to be really difficult, keeping everything a secret from them, after all the secrets Maria and Kyle have helped us keep." Liz said miserably.  
  
"We'll figure something out, Liz; it'll be okay." Alex hugged his best friend and Liz hugged him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next Friday, Liz flew out to Colorado Springs. Alex picked her up at the airport and drove her first to his apartment, so she could change, freshen up and leave her luggage and then onto the Air Force base close by the Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex, where her interview with General Hammond was to take place.  
  
When the two of them were shown into a conference room, Dr. Fraser and two Air Force officers were already there.   
  
"Major General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill, this is Dr. Elizabeth Parker." Alex made the introductions and Liz greeted both men and Janet.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dr. Parker; please have a seat." The General said.  
  
After everyone was seated, the interview got started. Liz answered all the questions put to her, as well as responding to Colonel O'Neill's sarcastic comments. She could not respond with humor as Alex had, but she held her own. The Colonel reminded her of Michael Guerin, her friend, Maria's boyfriend and fellow alien along with Max, Isabel and Tess. He had been sarcastic, unsentimental and rather dense sometimes; a man of action, rather than of thinking and planning and the Colonel struck her as much the same personality. Luckily, she had figured out how to handle Michael years ago and Liz used what she had learned with Michael during the interview...and it kept them from lunging across the table to kill each other, at least.  
  
"Well, Doctor, your record is very impressive and I liked what I heard during this interview." General Hammond said at last. "Unless you have any further questions, most of which I will be unable to answer quite yet...I would like to formally offer you this position with the SGC."  
  
"Thank you, General." Liz answered, smiling across at the older, balding man. "I formally accept your offer."  
  
"Great!" Alex and Janet exclaimed.  
  
"Here are some forms you will need to sign, including your oath of secrecy." Liz signed the forms, pushed them back towards the General and then lifted her glass of water to her lips. Colonel O'Neill sprung his little trick on her as he had Alex.  
  
Tell me Doctor; I see that you grew up in Roswell. Do you believe in aliens?"  
  
Liz was able to swallow without chocking but her eyes flew to the Colonel's and narrowed in annoyance. For a second, Liz wished she still carried that old photograph of the supposed alien from the 1947 crash. She wondered if O'Neill would have reacted to it in the same way that the tourists in her parent's café had, when she told them the tale about her grandfather taking the picture before the government had hushed everything up...Liz allowed a tiny smirk to curve her lips and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Colonel, if I had a dime for every time I've been asked that question, I'd be a rich woman! But to answer your question; sure I believe in life on other planets. With all the billions of other planets out there, life forms of some sort, even like us, must have developed on some of them."  
  
"Very rational, Doctor." Jack O'Neill said. "So you believe that there could be nice, innocent aliens out there, peacefully living on their own little planet. Do you ever think about the nasty kinds of aliens? The ones who fly across space to invade and conquer other worlds? Do you think they exist or are we all a part of some big happy federation?"  
  
"Sure, after I've seen one too many thriller movies with my man Alex over there, I think about BEMs all the time, especially in my nightmares." Liz shot back. "Is this conversation going somewhere, Colonel or is this just your way of welcoming me to the team?"  
  
"BEMS...Doctor?" O'Neill asked with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Bug-Eyed-Monsters, Colonel. I thought everyone knew what BEMs were. I guess you're not into Sci-fi, huh?" Liz asked.  
  
"No, I guess I'm more of a reality kind of guy, Doctor." Jack answered.  
  
"And I think I'm a kind of commanding-type-guy who says lets take our newest recruit over to see the SGC...before this conversation does go any further, Colonel." General Hammond broke in reprovingly.  
  
"Yes sir, General." Colonel O'Neill replied all military discipline again. "Dr. Parker, if you'll follow me, we'll drive over to the base, get your security badge and give you a tour of where you'll be working."  
  
"You mean you guys don't work here, on this base?" Liz asked.  
  
"No this is just your normal everyday Air Force base, Liz. Where we work is a little more...unique." Janet said, grinning at the other woman and led her out of the room.  
  
They all piled into a van; Colonel O'Neill drove while Liz sat in the front passenger seat. A few minutes later, Liz could see the mouth of a large tunnel up ahead and then Jack was pulling the van over to the curb.  
  
"That's where we work, Doctor." He said and Liz saw the large letters over the tunnel mouth; Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex.  
  
"You work inside the mountain?" Liz asked.  
  
"Actually, Liz, we work under the mountain; two miles down!" Alex piped up from the back seat and Liz looked around a little nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, Liz, it's not that bad." Janet soothed her and Liz nodded.  
  
O'Neill drove forward and soon they were passing through the different security check points and into the underground parking deck. They entered the base itself and Liz was issued her various pieces of I.D., which she would need to proceed any further.  
  
"Here Liz, have some chewing gum. It'll help your ears to deal with the change in air pressure, just like on a plane, only we're going down and not up." Alex said as he handed around sticks of gum and popped a piece into his own mouth.  
  
"Here we go." Alex said as the door closed on them and they descended into the depths of the mountain.  
  
Half way down the elevator stopped and they got out, only to pass through yet another security check-point and then to enter a second elevator. Liz chewed on her gum and kept swallowing to equalize the pressure in her ears. Finally, the elevator stopped and they all stepped out.   
  
"There are sleeping quarters on the level above us and the highest security floors are below us, but this one has many of the labs and offices located on it." Janet told Liz as they started the tour. "High security areas are accessed using special key-cards; you'll be issued the ones you need."  
  
'And I'm to keep my nose out of the other areas I'm not allowed in.' Liz thought to herself.  
  
"Down that way is Medical, including the Infirmary, ICU and many of the labs, but since much of what you'll be doing will be research, your lab and office are this way. Nothing fancy down here I'm afraid; very utilitarian." Janet warned as they walked along.  
  
Liz nodded as she looked around. The hallways were just giant tubes with flat, concrete floors. Pipes and conduit ran along the sides of the walls and the ceilings, but they were high enough, wide enough and brightly lit enough that Liz did not feel claustrophobic at all. Also, there were enough people bustling around industriously that she did not think that she would ever feel isolated or alone down here.  
  
"In here's my lab." Alex said as the group paused at a door and Alex opened it. Inside was a large, well lit room with a high ceiling and equipment everywhere.  
  
"Oh man, Alex, what is all this stuff? I only recognize about a third of it all." Liz asked.  
  
"That's good, Liz, 'cause I only recognize about two-thirds! Much of this material was brought back with one of the SGC teams." Alex explained, looking like a kid on Christmas morning, as he glanced over all his new toys.  
  
"The teams bring this stuff from where?" Liz asked.  
  
"That's the big surprise at the end of the tour, Doctor." Jack said, trying to move things along.  
  
"Your lab is this way." Janet said, taking the Colonel's hint.  
  
They moved out into the hall and almost bumped into Daniel Jackson and a tall, blond woman next to him.  
  
"Liz, you're here; great!" Daniel exclaimed. "Let me introduce you to Captain-Doctor Samantha Carter. Sam's a Ph.D. in astrophysics and probably a couple other things I can never remember."  
  
"Dr. Parker, welcome aboard the SGC." Sam shook her hand, smiling.  
  
"Call me Liz, if you don't mind." Liz said, looking at the small group standing around her.  
  
"Thanks, I'm Sam." The Captain said. "You're just getting your first tour? Daniel and I are going in that same direction, we'll join you." Liz nodded.  
  
"In that case, Doctor, if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my office, but you're in good hands with these four." General Hammond said to Liz and then he turned to O'Neill. "Jack, bring Dr. Parker to the briefing room when you're through."  
  
"Yes sir." O'Neill agreed, before the General moved off.  
  
"Come on; let me show you your lab." Sam said and the little group moved off down the hallway.  
  
"Here you go." Alex said as he opened a door for her.  
  
Liz moved into the lab and looked around in awe at all of the first-rate high-tech equipment which took up space all around the room.  
  
"Your office is through here." Sam opened a door in a side wall and they stepped into it.  
  
There was a military-issue gray metal desk and computer table in the middle, metal bookshelves around three walls and a worn leather couch on the fourth wall. Again, everything was utilitarian, but Liz didn't mind when she thought about the work she could accomplish in her new lab next door.  
  
"May I bring in some personal items of my own?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. You'll have to pass everything through Security first though." Alex explained and Liz nodded.  
  
"Why don't we go back to Medical; I can show you around and you can meet some of your colleagues, Liz." Janet suggested and Liz nodded.  
  
Jack trailed along behind the group, wishing he were doing almost anything else, but wanting to keep an eye on this new scientist at least until they finally showed her their secret down on sub-level 28.   
  
As Janet showed her around Medical, Liz was wondering why it was necessary for a military base, two miles underground to have not only an infirmary, but also a large triage area and an intensive care unit supplied with all the latest medical equipment and lots of it. There was only one patient in the ICU, but there had been several in the Infirmary's ward.  
  
'What were these people really doing down here that necessitated all of this room, equipment and staffing? What had she gotten herself into? Well, I'll find out by the end of this tour, I guess.' Liz thought to herself.  
  
As they were leaving Medical, Liz spied a piece of paper which had been taped to the wall, near the exit; on it was printed "Now exiting the Daniel Jackson Medical Facility."  
  
'What on earth?' Liz wondered, when she saw the sign and almost asked Janet about it, but then changed her mind, figuring she'd rather not know...for the time being.  
  
After touring Medical, Janet took Liz on a quick tour of the floor above, which held sleeping quarters, offices and communal bathrooms; no individual, private bathrooms here, Janet reminded her with an apologetic tone of voice. From there they went back down to the lower level and Liz was shown the Commissary, where she could eat and the locker rooms. Finally, they descended to the next level and entered a conference room. This room must be near the General's office, since it was not so Spartan, with a large wooden table in the middle and comfortable leather chairs surrounding it. There was a large, flat-screen monitor hung on the wall at one end of the room, which was broken up into separate panels, running lists of information. A sophisticated, multifunction remote sat on that end of the conference table. Hi-tech briefing room, indeed, Liz thought, as her unspoken questions were answered.  
  
"In here is where we hold mission briefings and conferences." Sam told Liz. "General Hammond's office is right next door; let me just go and see if he's available." She said before leaving the room. A moment later, the General came in, followed by Captain Carter.  
  
"Well Dr. Parker, what do you think of our facility?" He asked.  
  
"Very impressive, General; you seem to have all the bells and whistles down here...wow the equipment I saw in some of the labs!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"And they all are of vital importance to us; let me assure you, Doctor." The General replied. "Well I guess you're anxious to see the real reason we're all here."  
  
"Yes please." Liz said, now a little apprehensive.  
  
"This way." The General said and they all followed him out, with Liz on his heals.  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Liz, Alex, Daniel, Sam and Jack followed General Hammond out of the conference room and into a long, slim room with gray walls on three sides and a huge window on the fourth, long wall. One after another, computer screens and keyboards were aligned on desks which fit in, underneath the window. The room they were in overlooked an enormous room below, beyond the large observatory window and it was not until Liz drew closer to the bank of glass that she could see what was in the room below. Her eyes grew large and round at what she saw. An enormous, flat ring was standing up on its edge. Actually, Liz noticed that there was an inner ring and an outer ring. There were seven triangular objects, which she could see, attached to the outer ring and symbols of some sort carved into the inner ring.  
  
"What is that thing and what are those markings on the inner ring?" Liz chuckled. "Some of them remind me of star constellations...see, that one looks like Orion." Liz pointed. "What are all of you doing down here, saving the world by charting everyone's horoscope?" Liz turned back to the group with a smile on her face, but frowned when she saw them all staring at her. "What?" She asked and Colonel O'Neill pantomimed clicking off a stop-watch.  
  
"Twenty seconds, Daniel. It took Dr. Parker twenty seconds to figure out what it took you two weeks to decipher!" Jack smirked at his good friend and teammate. Daniel was looking at Liz with respect on his handsome face.  
  
"What you forgot to mention, Colonel." Sam said quickly. "Was that Daniel found an answer to a question, in two weeks, that several others had spent two years unsuccessfully trying to understand." Liz was looking back and forth between Sam and Daniel.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Let's go back to the briefing room." General Hammond suggested.  
  
"Yes sir, but before we go; this..." O'Neill gestured to the giant ring below. "...is the Stargate and we use it to travel to other planets...and to...save the world!"  
  
"What?" Was all Liz could ask.  
  
"Let's go to the briefing room and we'll start at the beginning." Alex said, linking his arm with hers' and guiding Liz out of the control room.  
  
General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill walked them back to the briefing room but left them there to return to their offices and the piles of work which were waiting for each of them. Sam, Daniel, Janet and occasionally Alex took turns telling Liz the story of the Stargate.  
  
First of all, the Stargate is a device created by aliens known only as the Ancients; one of the first and oldest races out in space. Its purpose is to create an artificial, but stable wormhole which shoots across space from one gate to another. The Ancients first built the great network of Stargates, but the technology was stolen by at least one race and used to place gates on other planets as well, to help build their growing empire. This other species is known as the Goa'uld; a snake-like creature which must inhabit a host in a symbiotic relationship to survive. The relationship is not a sharing between host and symbiote, however. For the unlucky host, the "blending" is usually involuntary and very painful as the Goa'uld forces its way into its next host through the back or the neck. Afterwards, very little of the host's personality survives as the Goa'uld takes over control of all thought and action.   
  
Many millennia ago, the Goa'uld came to Earth and took on the personae of the Egyptian gods in order to make the ancient humans worship them and provide the aliens with a source of slave labor. The Goa'uld even patterned their spaceships, writing and clothing after that of the Egyptian culture which they tried to conquer. One of these aliens named himself Ra and he and the other System Lords took thousands of humans through the Stargate to other planets, where they were made to mine naqueda; a quartz material and the element which the Stargates are made from and much of Goa'uld technology uses. They were also bred to provide host candidates for the alien parasites. And some of the humans were genetically altered to have a pouch, much like that of a marsupial, implanted into their abdomens. In these pouches, immature Goa'uld were nurtured and protected until they were mature enough to take a host. Such people became known as the Jaffa and even though the young symbiotes could not yet take over their protector's minds and bodies, they could heal and give perfect health to the Jaffa who carried them. The Jaffa also became the Goa'uld's worriers as well.  
  
While their human brethren were kept in slavery on other planets, the ancient Egyptians of Earth rose up against Ra and made him leave their planet. They tore down the Stargate and buried it safely under a heavy stone cover-piece to keep anyone from coming through the Stargate ever again. But in 1928, ten year old Catherine Langford was with her archeologist father when he discovered the Stargate, buried on the Gaza plateau, in Egypt. Almost seventy years later, Catherine, a long-time Ph.D. herself was still carrying on her father's work of trying to make the Stargate work, down in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.   
  
First, Samantha Carter, Ph.D. and Air Force officer was brought into the project. Within two years, Sam managed to do what Catherine and her team had been trying to do for thirteen years; to power and control the Stargate. But they still could not make the Stargate create the wormhole they theorized it was meant to do.  
  
Then Catherine heard Daniel Jackson give a seminar in Los Angeles about his theories; that the pyramids of the Egyptians, Mayans and Aztec had been built by aliens. Daniel was laughed off of the stage and out of academia. But Catherine was intrigued and she hired the gifted young linguist and Egyptologist to come and translate the markings on the Stargate. Like Sam, Daniel did in two weeks what the current set of experts had been trying to do for two years; he discovered that the markings were not words to be translated, but star constellations and that to make the Stargate work, a seven-constellation "address" had to be locked or entered into its chevrons; the triangular pieces on the outer ring, using Sam Carter's three super-computers to rotate the inner ring and "dial in" the address.  
  
Once the Stargate successfully created its wormhole, the scientists were eager to try out their theory. They had dialed up the address which had been inscribed into the stone cover-piece and they sent a probe through to see what was on the other side. They saw another planet which their sensors indicated as having a breathable atmosphere. A team was formed of Colonel Jack O'Neill as team leader, Daniel Jackson as interpreter and a squad of Marines as back up. The planet was named Abydos and the inhabitants were human; brought there millennia ago by Ra to serve as slaves.   
  
The Abydonians mistook the team with their advanced weapons to be messengers of their god, Ra and Daniel, with his pale skin, blue eyes and Catherine's good-luck charm, a medallion with the eye of Ra on it, as Ra himself. Before they could communicate properly with each other, the Abydonian chief, Kasuf gave Daniel the gift of his lovely daughter, Sha're. Daniel did not want to take advantage of the beautiful young woman and so instead of taking her to his bed, he set out to become her friend and learn her language, which was a dialect of ancient Egyptian.  
  
Meanwhile, Colonel O'Neill and his men made friends with some of the young Abydonian men; one in particular named Ska'ra, Sha're's brother. When the real Ra and his real soldiers came to Abydos in his pyramid-shaped and sized ship, to collect his tribute of naqueda, O'Neill's team, Ska'ra's "militia", Daniel and Sha're fought the aliens to set the Abydonian people free. They finally succeeded in making Ra leave Abydos in his ship and then when it was in orbit, set off a nuclear device they had smuggled on board at the last second, blowing Ra, his ship and his Jaffa warriors into space dust.  
  
Of the seven symbols needed to make the Stargate work, the seventh symbol signifies the point of origin and the team did not know what it was for Abydos, but Daniel saw Skar'ra writing an account of their victory on a wall and figured out what the seventh symbol was, enabling the Earth men to return home. Daniel, however had fallen in love with Sha're and decided to stay behind on Abydos. O'Neill and his team returned to Earth and reported that Ra and his forces were destroyed, Daniel was killed and the Abydonian Stargate was buried. Afterwards, Jack O'Neill retired from the Air Force...  
  
...until a year later when the Stargate was about to be decommissioned and only a handful of Marines were still guarding it. Suddenly the gate was activated and aliens came through to Earth. They killed all of the guards except one, a female, who they took back through the gate with them. At the last moment, General Hammond and reinforcements rushed into the Gate-room to see one of the aliens' eyes' glow, before he retreated back through the gate.  
  
With this new threat, Jack O'Neill was recalled to active duty. When General Hammond was determined to send another, bigger nuclear device through the Stargate to Abydos, Jack had to admit that although Ra and his ship were destroyed, Daniel Jackson and the people of Abydos were still alive and well on that other planet. He convinced General Hammond to send him and his team, made up of two of his former men, Kowalski and Ferretti and a few others, to Abydos instead. At the mission briefing, Colonel O'Neill was introduced to Captain Samantha Carter. Sam told him of her work with the Stargate and the Air Force and insisted on accompanying him on the mission.  
  
When ready, the team went through the Stargate to Abydos. There they were greeted by Daniel, Skar'ra and his militia, who have been guarding the gate. Sha're, Daniels lovely wife was also there. Jack told Daniel about Ra coming through the gate on Earth, but Daniel insisted that Ra was dead and whoever had come through did not go through the Abydonian Stargate. Sam Carter was certain, however, that the Stargate only worked between Earth and Abydos. Daniel disagreed and took Sam and Jack with him to show them something he had found...after receiving one incredibly loving and passionate kiss from Sha're, whom Daniel asked to stay behind.   
  
What Daniel wanted to show them was an immense hall with writing on all of the columns. The chamber was a giant address book for the Stargate. Together Sam and Daniel figured out that those addresses, which Daniel had tried, but could not make work, would need to be recalculated to account for millennia of stellar drift and that in doing so...the Stargate could go anywhere!  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Stargate chamber, the gate was activated from off-world and a Goa'uld and a company of Jaffa came through. They killed many of the Abydonians and soldiers before taking Sha're and Ska'ra with them. Moments later when Daniel, Jack and Sam returned, they found the aftermath of the attack. Ferretti needed immediate medical treatment and Jack had orders to bring Daniel home with him. Daniel, in an emotional good-bye to his friends ordered them to bury the Stargate again, while he would try to find Sha're and Ska'ra. In one year they were to uncover the gate and if he could, on that one day he would bring them home.  
  
The team returned to Earth. Ferretti recovered enough to give them the address which the aliens had used to escape and a rescue mission was planned. The team including Jack, Daniel, Sam, Kowalski and his Marines, used the address and went through the gate again to a planet called Chulak, which turned out to be the home-world of the Jaffa. Dozens of people from other worlds had been brought there as host-candidates for the Goa'uld. This alien was not Ra, but his brother and rival, Apophis. His queen was Amonette; she and her children needed new hosts. The Marine sergeant who had been taken earlier was brought before the Pharaoh and his queen, but was rejected and killed. Sha're was chosen next and accepted. The Goa'uld queen left her old host and entered Sha're's body painfully through her neck and took over her new host.  
  
The team came through the Stargate; called by the Jaffa, the Chapa'ai, but were quickly imprisoned. They arrived only in time to see Sha're already host to the Goa'uld queen. Ska'ra was among the captives the team was imprisoned with. When Apophis, Amonette and their children came to the dungeon to pick out their new hosts, Daniel begged to be taken so he could stay near his beloved Sha're, but Ska'ra was picked instead. After the Goa'uld left the dungeon, the Jaffa were ordered to kill all of the remaining captives. Jack had been watching one Jaffa who seemed to be saddened by the things he was ordered to do. Jack called out for is help in freeing the captives and the Jaffa, named Teal'c agreed; killing his fellow Jaffa and helping the captives to escape.  
  
Teal'c returned with the team and the alien refugees to Earth and the premier team of the Stargate Command, SG-1, was formed. Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel would travel through the Stargate many times over the next two years, trying to find Sha're and Ska'ra, as well as fighting to stop the Goa'uld from taking over the universe and Earth itself. They would travel to dozens of new planets, meet many new people, different species; some good and some evil, up until that day when they sat down at the briefing table and told their story to Dr. Liz Parker.  
  
"Ohhh...man!" Liz exclaimed when the story came to an end. "Those bright lights out in space a few months ago...did you guys...have anything to do with them?"  
  
"Yeah, that was us." Sam answered. "Daniel had learned that Apophis was planning to attack Earth. We were able to gate aboard one of his two mother-ships and to make a very long story short, blew them both up. But Apophis and Klorel, the Goa'uld who inhabits Ska'ra's body, were able to escape. So were we, barely; Daniel was mortally wounded and insisted on staying behind, but was able to drag himself into a healing-sarcophagus and then to gate home, once the alien device had made him whole again. The Colonel, Teal'c, Teal'c's mentor, Bra'tac and I were able to escape in two Goa'uld death-gliders!"  
  
"Oh...man!" Liz and Alex exclaimed in unison.   
  
"Earth could have been destroyed...except for what you did!" Alex said in awe. Daniel and Sam blushed and looked modestly down at the table and Janet smiled proudly at her friends.  
  
"I'm torn between wishing that the entire world could know about all of the brave and fascinating things SG-1 has done...and hoping instead that they never find out how close we came to the end of the world." Janet said thoughtfully. Liz and Alex shared a meaningful glance.  
  
"Amen." They said. The world should not be told about the two times that, if not for Liz, Alex and their friends, the "end of the world" would have come to pass.  
  
"Daniel, have you never seen Sha're since she was taken?" Liz asked gently, changing the subject.  
  
"Just once, a little over a year ago." Daniel said in a sad voice. "I returned to Abydos; a year after I had left, to explain to my father-in-law, Kasuf that I had not yet been able to find his son and daughter, but that I would keep trying. Kasuf had a surprise for me. Sha're was there and she was...very pregnant...with Apophis' child. I guess when a Goa'uld is pregnant, the symbiote goes dormant; otherwise the baby would die. Apophis took Amonette to Abydos, to hide her during her pregnancy, so that his enemies would not find out about his plans for the child; to raise it until it could become his knew host. We had a short time together, while I explained to Sha're what I wanted to do. I was planning to bring her back home with me and she wanted that too, but before we could leave, Sha're went into labor and gave birth to her son. While she was in labor though, Heru'ur, an enemy of Apophis, came through the Stargate looking for Amonette and her child, but Teal'c made sure that he was unable to find either one of them. As soon as the baby was born, the Goa'uld took over Sha're's mind and body again, but we were able to trick her into believing that Heru'ur had come and taken her baby away and that's what she told Apophis when he came to pick up his queen, shortly after that. He brought too many Serpent-Guards with him and we had to let Apophis take Sha're/Amonette with him...oh man...I failed her again..." Daniel cried out and hid his face in his hands   
  
"Daniel don't do this to yourself again, we've been over this before. It wasn't your fault; there wasn't anything you could do." Sam spoke urgently to her friend.  
  
"And if you had tried to fight them, you, Sha're and Teal'c would probably all be dead; along with the baby." Liz assured him.   
  
"Have you been able to find out anything about where Sha're is now? What happened to the baby?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
"Just rumors. She's still alive, but we don't know exactly where she and Apophis are hiding themselves. Kasuf has the baby in hiding, on Abydos." Daniel said, coming out from behind his hands.  
  
"So Daniel, will I be introduced to Teal'c sometime soon?" Liz asked, trying to lighten the mood. Daniel looked at his watch.  
  
"Actually, he's due back anytime now; he's been on his home world, Chulak visiting his wife and son." Daniel said and they all got up and stretched then started walking back to the control room.  
  
"He has a wife and son on another planet?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yes, but when he renounced his lord, Apophis as a false god and came to join our fight; he had to leave his family behind. They thought he was dead or had deserted them...it's a whole long story, but suffice it to say that they've patched things up some and now he goes to visit them when he can." Sam explained and Liz nodded.  
  
Just as they were all entering the control room, the Stargate was activated from off-world. Claxons sounded and lights flashed.  
  
"Off-world activation." The airman on duty called out, as General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill came running into the room.  
  
"Any signal yet?" The General asked.  
  
"No sir." The airman replied.  
  
"Close the iris." The General ordered and a large metal shield, like the shutter on a camera, folded out from behind the ring to cover the opening in the middle of the Stargate.  
  
"Receiving a signal now, sir. It's SG-1." The airman reported.  
  
"Open the iris." General Hammond ordered and the iris retracted back into its hiding place.  
  
The Stargate's inner ring had turned until each chevron on the outer ring had locked itself on one of the symbols on the inner ring. Suddenly what looked like a great horizontal splash of water pouring through a drain came whooshing through the Stargate. It reached several yards straight out from the great ring before retracting back to form what looked like a vertical, backlit rippling pool of water.  
  
"Whoa!" Liz exclaimed as all of them ran down the circular stairway to the gate room. "That is so incredible!"  
  
"It certainly is. I still feel the same way I did the first time I saw the gate activated, no matter how many times I see it or travel through it!" Sam told Liz.  
  
A moment later a man-shaped shadow appeared on the rippling surface of the event horizon and then a large, bald, yet young-looking black man stepped through the Gate as if he were stepping from one room to another.  
  
"Teal'c always makes it look so easy." Daniel commented. "I've lost count of the times I've been spit out of that thing to fall yards away from the Gate!"  
  
Teal'c was walking down the metal ramp towards them. He carried only a long staff of some sort. The butt end had a flattened paddle shape to it and the top end had what looked like an elongated seed-pod attached to it. The pod was even scored into quarters down its length. Teal'c wore green fatigues and boots like the rest of the military personnel did, but as he came closer, Liz saw a raised golden tattoo on his high forehead.  
  
"What's that mark on his forehead?" Liz whispered to Sam, as Jack moved forward to greet his friend.  
  
"All Jaffa are marked with the symbol of the Goa'uld they serve. Teal'c's indicates that he was not only in service to Apophis, but the gold means that he was First Prime; leader of all of the Jaffa who served the false god." Sam explained.  
  
"And the stick he's carrying; is that something...special?" Liz continued to whisper.  
  
"That's his staff weapon. The four pieces of the casing open to shoot an energy bolt." Sam explained. "Come on, I'll introduce you." She said and the two women moved forward.  
  
"Hi Teal'c. How's everyone on Chulak?" Sam asked smiling up at her friend and teammate.  
  
"Very well, CaptainCarter, thank you." Teal'c replied gravely and courteously in a deep voice as he bowed his head to her in greeting.  
  
"Great! Teal'c I'd like you to meet the newest member of the SGC. This is Dr. Elizabeth Parker, she's a microbiologist." Sam said. Teal'c bowed his head towards Liz in greeting.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you DoctorElizabethParker." Teal'c ran her full name together into one word. "I hope that you will find your duties with the SGC most interesting." He said gravely. Liz saw that Teal'c apparently did not shake hands, so she didn't extend hers, but made a little bow instead.  
  
"It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you too, Teal'c and please, just call me Liz." She smiled up at the large man and received a second grave bow of his head before moving on with Jack to greet Daniel and the General with equal formality.  
  
"He seems very reserved?" Liz asked Sam quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Sam agreed. "Don't expect him to call you just Liz either. The closest he might come to that will be calling you LizParker, but more likely he will always call you DoctorParker or DoctorLizParker; that's just his way. But you won't find a braver or more loyal friend to guard your back anywhere...except maybe Colonel O'Neill, Daniel...or myself." Sam said with a grin.  
  
"That's...good to know." Liz said smiling too. "Well that was quite an exciting orientation to my knew job; I can hardly wait to move out here and get started!"  
  
Alex, who had watched everything from up in the control room came down just in time to here Liz's comment.  
  
"What'd I tell you, Liz? Aren't you glad I talked you into this?" Alex asked and got a hug from his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, Alex I really am!" Liz said.  
  
"Hey I forgot to tell you the best news...an apartment in my building has opened up; I spoke to the landlord and he agreed to hold it for you if you want." Alex said.  
  
"Hey that's great, Alex, thanks!" Liz exclaimed. "That really eases my mind."  
  
"Why don't we go up to my office and I can give you some info about getting the Air Force base near you to help you move all of your stuff?" Sam said.  
  
"Great!" Liz said again as they walked towards Sam's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later, Liz was in her old apartment, packing up the last of her possessions. Even though the local Air Force base's office of personnel transfer had offered to help her pack as well as to move, Liz had preferred to perform that chore personally. She was a very private person and she did not want that privacy infringed upon by anyone, even if it was some well-meaning airman helping her pack up her books. Plus, she did not want anyone seeing her tear up whenever she came across a picture or memento that reminded her of Max. Her thoughts were interrupted just then by her phone ringing.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Alex you're back! How was it?" Liz asked, knowing that Alex had left last week on his first trip through the Stargate.  
  
"Ohhh man, Liz! It was In-cred-i-ble!" Alex exclaimed. "To know you're actually on another...you-know-what! And seeing all these knew...uh...things! Plus the trip there...wow! It's like the ultimate rollercoaster! You gotta try it, Liz!" Alex told her.  
  
"Yeah, Alex, I've been thinking about that...and I think I'll do it...eventually...Maybe after you've gone through...it...a couple more times...then I'd like to..." Liz said hesitantly.  
  
"You'll love it Liz!" Alex said again and then managed to calm down a little. "So, when are you actually moving out here? I'm sorry I couldn't help you pack."  
  
"That's okay, Alex; it was better for me to do it myself...you know packing up all those memories as well as my shoes and my books." Liz tried to chuckle.  
  
"Uh huh..." Alex said sympathetically.  
  
"I'm glad you were able to show me my new apartment when I was there last so I could measure everything. I think I'll be able to fit all of my stuff in there." Liz said. "Oh anyway, they're picking everything up tomorrow." Liz said briskly. "I'm just packing up the last couple boxes and the suitcases I'm taking with me, now."  
  
"You're planning on staying with me until you get everything organized right?" Alex double-checked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks again for letting me bunk with you." Liz said.  
  
"Hey, no problem." Alex assured her. "So...how did your parents take your news?" Alex asked.  
  
"Oh, you just had to bring that up didn't you?" Liz chuckled. "Let's just say they're a little worried about my decision-making. They reminded me that last year I was so certain that my professorship at Harvard was my dream job and now less than twelve months later, I'm quitting that to become a civilian scientist with the Air Force. What makes it even worse is that I can't even tell them the truth about the work I'll be doing. They didn't like my explanation that my job and the Air Force base is high security, so that they will never even be allowed to come and see my so-called lab there." Liz drew in a deep, calming breath and ran her hand back through her long hair.  
  
"I'm...sorry...Liz." Alex soothed.  
  
"It'll be okay, Alex. I know my decision is sound. I loved working at Harvard and the teaching was fun, but I think lab work is more my true-love...and to be able to work with such high-caliber scientists like Sam and the others at the SGC will be so...stimulating!"  
  
"I know Liz. That's exactly how I felt when I first joined them and I've never regretted it...so you finish packing, get a good night's sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Alex told her, big-brother style.  
  
"See ya then, Alex." Liz smiled before they both hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the next week, Liz finally had everything unpacked in her new apartment. It had taken far longer to unpack than it had to pack; finding just the right place for everything. As she stood in her living room proudly, looking around at her new space, someone knocked on her front door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called as she looked through her security peep-hole.  
  
"It's me, Alex." Liz heard and saw through the tiny lens.  
  
"Oh hi, Alex; come in and see..." Liz cut off what she was about to say as she opened up the door and saw that it was not just Alex who stood outside her new home. Alex, Daniel, Sam, Janet, Cassie and half-a-dozen other medical and science personnel, whom Liz had already met at the SGC, stood there grinning.  
  
"Surprise!" They all yelled as Liz backed up and let them in. "Alex said you were all moved in so we all wanted to come over and give you a welcome to the neighborhood party." Sam explained.  
  
Liz saw that everyone was carrying something; trays of cheese, fruit, veggies and dip, desserts, drinks, plates, glasses and napkins.  
  
"Please come in. This is great guys!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"About half of us actually do live here in the building." Daniel grinned as he came in.  
  
"So are you ready to start work on Monday?" Janet asked as she brought Liz a plastic glass filled to the top with white wine.  
  
"Thanks, uh yes I am. I can't wait to get started!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"Ohhh, I think we have a candidate for the WUYD Club." Daniel warned.  
  
"The WUYD Club, what's that?" Liz asked.  
  
"It's more of a syndrome, wouldn't you say Dr. Fraser?" Sam asked Janet, who nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, I think you are correct with your diagnosis, Captain Carter." Janet said.  
  
"What?" Liz asked again.  
  
"It's the "Work-Until-You-Drop-Club...or Syndrome, as my learned colleagues call it...although I like club better." Daniel explained. "We're all rather obsessive-compulsive in the Club. The work we do at the SGC is so fascinating that we don't like interrupting it for irrelevant things like sleep or food."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond often have to play mother-hen with us; make sure that we don't work too long or order us to go home or get some sleep on base." Sam continued.  
  
"Ah, thus your fixation with coffee beans, Daniel. Alex has told me that they are the only groceries he's ever seen you bring home!" Liz teased.  
  
"Uh, yes, Daniel is a great connoisseur of coffee." Janet agreed as Daniel just blushed.  
  
"Well...I'll probably only be a junior member; I get kinda grumpy if I don't get four hours of sleep a night!" Liz chuckled and so did everyone else, including Cassie, Janet's adopted thirteen year old daughter, who had just joined the little group. "Hi Cassie, I'm glad that you were able to come with your mother tonight."  
  
"I love parties! We didn't have them in...Toronto." Cassie replied, winking mischievously at Liz, since she knew that Liz had been told about her alien origins.   
  
Cassandra had been the only survivor of a planet, which the Goa'uld had wiped out and even then, they had placed a bomb inside the little girl's chest, which was supposed to explode when Cassie stepped through the Earth Stargate. Luckily, SG-1 and especially Sam had figured out how to save her just in the nick of time.  
  
"Toronto, that's in Canada, right, Cassie?" Liz asked, winking back at the young girl and pointing her index finger to the ceiling. Liz ignored the sound of Alex chocking on his wine.  
  
"Yes, Liz, Toronto is in Canada; that's up north of here." Cassie specified, also pointing her index finger to the ceiling.  
  
"Well it's a shame that they don't have parties in...Toronto. That just means that we'll have to make sure you go to lots of parties here...in Colorado Springs!" Liz assured Cassie, who was grinning along with everyone else. Soon after that the little group broke up to mingle and Liz turned to Alex.  
  
"What's the matter, Alex; did you swallow your drink down the wrong pipe?" Liz asked as she pounded on his back a few times.  
  
"Uh...cough...yeah...cough...I guess I did. Oh man, Liz, when you pointed to the ceiling...and then Cassie pointed to the ceiling...I wanted to laugh out loud, but I knew I couldn't and I ended up choking on my wine instead! So, do you think we'll ever be able to tell Cassie the real significance of saying you're from "up north" when you're an alien?" Alex grinned.  
  
"I don't know, Alex; maybe someday!" Liz grinned back. "Let's mingle..." She said before they parted to do just that. The party really got going and Liz had a lot of fun getting to know everyone.   
  
"Alex." Liz came up to her friend sometime later. "I was just wondering why Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c don't like us science-geeks all that much...well except for Daniel and Sam...but even with those two, he won't let them rattle on about the work they're doing. And Teal'c is a pretty keep-to-himself-unless-he's-watching-hocky-with-O'Neill-kinda-guy."  
  
"I know that the four of them; Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and O'Neill do go out together sometimes, they're very close, but that's about it for Teal'c." Alex explained and Liz nodded.  
  
'Yep, Colonel O'Neill is just like Michael Guerin...especially with the hockey. Well maybe someday I'll gain his trust like I did with Michael.' Liz thought to herself before she rejoined the fun.  
  
  
Part 5  
  
A couple weeks after her friends had thrown her the party and Liz had started working at the SGC, Daniel was walking down one of the hallways of the base when he saw her slowly coming his way. Liz had her head down and her hands stuffed into the pockets of her white lab coat.  
  
"Hey Liz are you okay? You look kind of down." Daniel asked, concerned. Liz looked up and shrugged, dejectedly.  
  
"I'm okay, Daniel thanks. I guess I'm just tired." Liz said.  
  
"R-i-ght, sure you are." Daniel said, disbelieving. "Liz, I've been told that I'm a good listener and if there's anything I can do to help, I will." Liz tried to smile.  
  
"Thanks Daniel...it's just a problem I'm having with two of my best friends. They know I've moved and changed jobs of course, but they're really hurt that I can't tell them about the work I'm doing here. Plus, Alex hadn't told them about his joining the SGC either, so now they're really mad at both of us. I Know I can't break my oath of secrecy, but I'm really worried about how Maria and Kyle are taking this. I don't want this job to break up our friendships." Liz explained.  
  
"Boy, that's really tough." Daniel said, sincerely. "All I can suggest is that you give them some time to adjust. If they're such good friends, they'll come 'round." Daniel put his hands gently onto Liz's delicate shoulders and looked intently into her eyes. "As to keeping this place secret, Liz, you're doing your friends a favor. The general public is not ready to hear the truth; that aliens exist and that the Earth was almost destroyed; not once but two times and is still in danger of being wiped out by some of those aliens."  
  
But Daniel's words had the opposite effect that he had meant them to have and Liz fought to keep a straight face.  
  
"You're right, Daniel; the general public isn't ready to hear these things. You've put my dilemma in a whole new light. Thanks a lot for your help." Liz said, brightening up a little.  
  
"You're welcome and I hope everything works out okay with your friends." Daniel smiled before they broke up to go their own ways.  
  
Liz walked quickly to Alex's lab. When she got there, she found Alex pulling at his short black hair in frustration.  
  
"Wow, Alex what's the matter?" Liz asked.  
  
"Oh, I've been working on this piece of Goa'uld technology for days and I thought that I'd finally figured it out, but when I tested it just now, the stupid thing didn't work!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds like I dropped by just in time. When did you last take a break?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know; what time is it?" Alex asked looking at his watch.  
  
"That long ago, huh? Why don't you come with me? We'll go up top and get some fresh air." Liz said casually. Alex's tense shoulders drooped.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. I've gotta get away from this thing before I throw it through the wall!" Alex agreed.  
  
The two friends traveled up to the surface and stepped outside onto the side of the mountain.  
  
"Looks like there's a nice sunny spot up there, out of the wind." Liz pointed and they made the easy climb up to the stone outcropping and sat down.  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of my lab for a few minutes, Liz, but I know you, what's really on your mind?" Alex asked. Liz looked casually around to make sure that no one was anywhere near them.  
  
"Maria and Kyle." Liz admitted and Alex grunted. "I think we're going to have to tell them." Liz whispered. "I hate this silent wall they've put up. It's just like when you and I were fighting because I couldn't tell you about Max." And then Liz told Alex about her conversation with Daniel. "Don't you see? Maria and Kyle already know about aliens and how dangerous they are. I have no problem with keeping the SGC secret from my parents or the general public, but they Aren't the general public." Liz reasoned.  
  
"My mind has all sorts of arguments against this, Liz, but my heart knows that you're right." Alex said reluctantly. "But we have to do it in such a way that no one ever finds out. If they did, we'd be in really big trouble. They might even call us traitors." Alex warned.  
  
"I know, Alex, we'll have to be very careful." Liz looked casually around again. "I figured we could take a puddle-jumper down to Roswell on Friday night, visit with our respective parents and then see Maria and Kyle sometime while we're there. We could meet out by what's left of the pod-chamber."  
  
"Yeah, I think that'd work." Alex agreed, still whispering. "Let's do it."  
  
"Okay." Liz said in a more normal tone of voice. "So what do you think that piece of Goa'uld junk you're working on, is anyway?"  
  
"I don't know..." Alex began and then rattled off a couple of theories he had and Liz let him bounce his ideas off of her for a while.  
  
Some twenty minutes later, the friends returned to their work, refreshed and lighter of heart, to work with renewed energy for the rest of the day. That Friday, they boarded an eight passenger plane and flew down to Roswell. Mr. Parker met them at the small airport just outside of town and drove them home to the Parker's apartment, up over the CrashDown Café. Mr. Whitman was there already and they all sat down to a joint dinner, prepared by Nancy Parker. Liz and Alex tried to tell their parents a little bit about their work, the people they worked with and how happy they were with their new jobs, without giving anything away. In the end, the Parkers and Mr. Whitman were resigned that they had been told everything they could be, by their kids.  
  
The next morning, Liz and Alex met Kyle and Maria out at what was left of the pod-chamber, a huge outcropping in the desert, which had once held the incubation pods, which Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess had slept in for thirty years. Maria and Kyle were angrily silent, but they were there, which was the most Alex and Liz could have hoped for at that point in their strained relationships. Liz got right down to the point.  
  
"Maria, do you remember how angry Alex was, back when we wouldn't tell him about Max and the others?" This peaked Maria's interest a little.  
  
"Yeah...Alex wouldn't talk to you and threatened to end your friendship." Maria said.  
  
"And the reason I couldn't tell Alex the truth wasn't because I didn't trust him was it?" Liz prompted.  
  
"No, it was because Michael and the others didn't trust Alex, even though you did...And because it was a very important secret, with a lot of lives at stake." Maria answered, rolling her eyes as she saw where this line of questioning was going.  
  
"But I finally told Alex, even though it wasn't my secret to tell, because I did trust him and I couldn't bear for our friendship to end...And Michael and the others did learn to trust him, eventually." Liz said.  
  
"And all of this ancient history pertains to us how?" Kyle asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because the same thing is happening now, between the four of us. Alex and I are working for a...company..."  
  
"The U.S. Military." Kyle cut in.  
  
"...yeah, right and they don't trust you, but together, we are keeping a very important secret, with a lot of lives at stake. But Alex and I do trust you and we don't want our friendship to end, so...we will tell you what we are up to..."   
  
"But you have to keep it a secret." Alex broke in on Liz this time. "Not only are a lot of lives at risk, but Liz and I could be thrown into jail if anyone finds out that we've told you."  
  
"But since you two already know the core truth of our secret, we figured we'd take the chance that you two could keep a secret." Liz said smiling. "...well can you?"  
  
"Of course, Lizzy; now spill!" Maria cried out and Liz and Alex launched into their tale about the Stargate.  
  
Some time later, Liz and Alex finished their story, but a stunned Maria and Kyle were still not too happy.  
  
"I understand that you think the work is fascinating, but why would you two let yourselves be sucked back into the 'alien-abyss' again? You only just finished dragging yourselves out of the one Max and Isabel sucked you into." Maria asked.  
  
"Just that, Maria; because the work is fascinating and working for the SGC gives us a chance to help make things better...and even to save the world...Again!" Alex answered. "I like being a part of something that's bigger than I am."  
  
"Yeah, as Alex said; I guess I like being a part of something really important and worthwhile, something that will have a real impact on the world, even if the world will never know what we've done, just like it will never know what we did so many years ago, when we fought the Skins...and I want to continue to make a difference with my life." Liz said and she finally saw her friends nod and smile in understanding.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, but so frightened for you too." Maria cried out, hugging Liz. "I just don't want anything to happen to you; either of you." Maria then hugged Alex as well.  
  
"Not to jinx anything, but I think we'll be okay. The people we work with really know what they're doing; I know that they won't let anything bad happen if they can possibly help it." Alex tried to reassure his friends.  
  
"They better or they'll have 'Hurricane-DeLuca' to deal with, not to mention me!" Kyle smiled reaching out to hug Liz and to pat Alex on the back. "So Liz, does this SGC of yours need a mechanic?" Kyle joked a moment later.  
  
"Or the manager of an alien-themed gift shop?" Maria added.  
  
"I...don't think so, Kyle, but you never know!" Liz chuckled.  
  
"But maybe Maria could make a deal with the SGC to sell Goa'uld memorabilia!" Alex joked. "I can just see it now...Goa'uld action figures, with eyes that glow if you squeeze their tummies!" Everyone cracked up.   
  
"So...are we friends again?" Liz asked after they all had calmed down a little.  
  
"YES!" Maria and Kyle exclaimed loudly and the friends hugged one more time before returning to town and spending the rest of the weekend catching up with each other, over videos, ice-cream and popcorn.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Two weeks after "the Talk" with Maria and Kyle, Liz was back in her office typing up a report on some experiments she had just completed. When she finished the report Liz sat back and grinned to herself, in between taking sips of some of Daniel's special blend of coffee. She could not believe her good fortune. She and Alex were back on friendly terms with Maria and Kyle again and she was working at Stargate Command; doing all of this fascinating work. Running tests on a myriad of different alien objects which were brought back from off-world. Discussing with Sam, Daniel or one of her other fellow scientists what an object was used for, what it was made of...   
  
...Okay she knew about the scary side of Gate-travel too; when the SG teams ran into Goa'uld or other hostile species and one or more of them came back injured. One man had also been killed that month and Liz shivered a little to think of the risks those brave people were taking. Especially SG-1; with O'Neill, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. Their reputation was awe-inspiring; their adventures and risks taken...legion. Everyone at the SGC respected all four of them highly...even the Marines, who usually looked down on the "fly-boys" of the Air Force, were honored to back up SG-1, knowing that the premier SG team would do the same for them in a firefight.   
  
Liz thought once more about the decision she was trying to make; whether or not to request an off-world assignment. Alex had gone on a second mission and come safely back home, raving about it for a week. He, Sam and Daniel had assured Liz that there would be very little risk to her if she went off-world. The scientific and diplomatic SG teams were only authorized to visit worlds classified by the first-contact and military teams as safe for civilians. And of course her team would be carefully watched over by an experienced team of Marines or Special Forces.  
  
Liz finished her coffee and decided to get some fresh air. Maybe doing some stargazing would help her make up her mind. She glanced at her watch; whoa! She had not realized that it was eleven o'clock at night, or 23:00 hours by military time. Good thing she was going up top for a break or Colonel O'Neill might order her to go home.  
  
She traveled up by way of the two elevators, checked in with security and then stepped out the "side-door", one of the few other entrances to the complex besides the great tunnel. Liz moved away from the few lights and out into the darkness before looking up at the clear sky above her with her head tilted back and her airway wide open. Liz closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in great lungs-full of air through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth. She felt her thoughts stop racing around in her head as her pulse slowed and her body lost some of its excited tension. She opened her eyes again and studied the heavens. As Liz always did first thing, she turned until she could pick out the faint light of Antar's far away sun. Max had pointed it out to her through a telescope once, long ago and so now Liz gazed up at it and thought about him. Was he even still alive? Was he still fighting the civil war on his planet and which had spilled out to include the other four inhabited planets in their region of space? Did he ever think about her at all? After all, it had been over eleven years since the four of them had left Earth and no word had ever come to her of his fate. A couple tears slid down her upturned face.  
  
"Don't cry, Liz." Alex said from right in front of her. She had been gazing up so intently that she had not noticed him walking up to her and she cried out, startled.  
  
"Oh!...Alex...I didn't see you there." Liz exclaimed, wiping her wet cheeks with her fingertips.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz, I'll promise to shuffle my feet or whistle a happy tune the next time I walk up to you while you're stargazing." Alex promised, grinning.  
  
"Good idea." Liz smiled back, already feeling better as she lifted her gaze back up to the sky. "Too bad we don't have old Bob, Max's jeep to sit on and his windshield to lean against when we stargaze up here. Maybe I can find some folding chairs next time."  
  
"Couldn't we borrow one of those jeeps parked over by the door?" Alex asked, wondering why he had never thought of doing just that.  
  
"Alex, those jeeps belong to the Marines who are guarding that door. If you so much as look at their jeep they'd probably break you into a dozen tiny pieces; those guys are scary." Liz said with a shiver.  
  
"O-kay. Lawn chairs it is..." Alex said slowly, already forgetting that Liz had been upset when he had first walked up to her. "Hey wouldn't it be cool if there was a Gate buried somewhere on Antar? And if Max and Isabel found it and figured out how to use it..." Alex's voice dwindled off as his imagination took flight.   
  
"Alex, that would only mean that Antar would be at risk from the Goa'uld and after sixty years of civil war, I doubt they'd want those snake-heads to invade their planet too." Liz cried out.  
  
"Yeah, well it's just one of my little fantasies...you know...you, me and SG-1 gate in, blow the Goa'uld out of the sky and save the planet!" Alex chuckled and Liz joined him.  
  
"Yeah, Alex, that's some fantasy-life you have there!" Liz said.  
  
"Hey you two; having fun stargazing?" Sam called out as she and Colonel O'Neill came walking up.  
  
"Uh...yeah...Sam...in fact we were discussing borrowing one of those jeeps over there to sit on so we could lean back against the windshield and be real comfy while we stargaze." Alex said a little stiffly. Boy he was out of practice with this keeping a secret stuff.  
  
Both Sam and Jack looked at him a little funny as if they knew that he and Liz had not been discussing borrowing jeeps just then.  
  
"Borrowing jeeps from Marine guards; not very bright, Dr. Whitman. Those jar-heads would tear you up into tiny, little pieces even if you looked at their precious jeeps." O'Neill warned Alex.  
  
"Yeah." Alex grinned back. "That's what Liz said too, Colonel. Well, I'm ready to go home and hit the sack, how about you, Liz?" Alex asked, trying to ease away from the formidable Air Force colonel.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I only came up here to get some fresh air and clear my head for a bit." Liz agreed. "Goodnight Sam, good night Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"'Night you two, see you tomorrow." Sam said. Jack just gave a silent, negligent wave of his hand as Alex moved off to his car and Liz went back inside.  
  
"What do you make of those two, Carter?" O'Neill asked his 2IC.  
  
"I think they're both great, sir. They're both brilliant in their fields and hard workers. Alex is getting a handle on gate-travel and loving every minute of it...they're both nice people, sir. Why, what do you make of them, Colonel?" Sam asked her CO.  
  
"Yeah, I'll agree that they're hard working, brilliant in their own incomprehensible, geeky, obsessive-compulsive kind of way...but there's just something...odd about those two. A couple times before, I've come up to them when they were whispering to each other with these odd, sad expressions on their faces and then, just like tonight, they lied to me about what they were discussing with each other." Jack said in frustration.  
  
"Well, sir; if they had sad expressions on their faces, they were probably discussing something private and didn't want to share what it was, with a perfect stranger...sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to keep an eye on them." Jack said.  
  
"Do you think that's wise, sir? I mean it's not as if they've done anything wrong, or gone somewhere they weren't supposed to be..." Sam warned.  
  
"It'll just be me keeping an eye out, Carter. I didn't say I was going to tell anyone else about this, don't get so excited, for crying out loud." Jack shot back.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said, before they started walking to their cars, parked around the corner of the building.  
  
"Rather than borrow a jeep from the Marines, you'd think that they would have just walked around here and sat on their own cars, wouldn't you, Carter?" O'Neill tried one more time to peak his second-in-command's curiosity.  
  
"It's too brightly lit over here, sir. Alex and Liz had moved away from the lights by the door so that it wouldn't interfere in their viewing of the stars, sir." Sam said logically.  
  
"Oh never mind." Jack mumbled before getting into his own car as Sam unlocked and got into hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Besides a well stocked library and a rec-room with ping-pong and pool tables, board games and videos to watch, Cheyenne Mountain also had a swimming pool and a large, well equipped gym, complete with a jogging track. All of the military personnel used it to stay in top physical shape and it was also available to the science/civilian personnel as well.  
  
Liz and Alex liked to use the gym, especially if they needed to clear their minds for a while after working on a project for many long hours. They would go swimming and use the weight machines. No aerobics classes down here, but occasionally they would join the groups doing calisthenics. Neither was in the impressive physical shape of the military personnel, both male and female, but they had received positive remarks on their fitness "for civilians". Alex especially had filled out and muscled up his tall, lean frame since high school.  
  
One day, about a week before Liz was to go on her first off-world mission, She and Alex were in the gym together using two different weight machines which were placed next to each other. As Sam Carter walked up to them they were both laughing at something Alex must have said.  
  
"Hey guys." Sam called out.  
  
"Hey Sam." Liz and Alex both greeted their friend.  
  
"Liz, the Air Force and Marine personnel here have a friendly...and I stress 'friendly', competitive camaraderie. We respect each other and work well together off-world. Even so, we love it when one of the Marines gets his butt kicked, especially by a civilian! I just wanted to come by and congratulate you on behalf of all the Air Force personnel here on the base, for your performance during your pre-off-world weapons and self-defense basic training this morning."  
  
"Why Sam, whatever do you mean?" Liz asked innocently, batting her long eye lashes. Sam chuckled.  
  
"I mean throwing your self-defense drill-instructor, Sergeant Andrews on his butt, not once but three times...in front of the entire gym and calisthenics group! Not to mention the excellent marks you received in weapons training. How'd you do it? I want details, my friend." Sam said and Liz broke into a happy chuckle as she remembered her very satisfactory morning.  
  
"Well, first of all I was lucky; I know in a real competition I'd be no match for any of you guys, you're all too well trained, but Sergeant Andrews started out with a couple dangerous misconceptions for any soldier to have. One; he thought I was a weak, little civilian with no muscle-tone at all. And two; he thought I had no self-defense training. He didn't even ask me if I knew any defensive moves. He wanted to be the "big, strong Marine" who was going to show this "little lady scientist" how to defend herself against the Goa'uld and he wanted to do it in front of an audience. His first words were 'If the Goa'uld attack; run and hide. If you can't run right away, distract them and then run and hide.' I know all of that; I'm not stupid. I'm not going to get any of you hurt or killed by acting rashly." Liz said heatedly before continuing her story. Some other female personnel, both Air Force and Marines had been listening and now they moved closer, grins on their faces.  
  
"After a few more choice bits of advice like that, Sergeant Andrews was ready to start training me...only his method of training is to throw his trainees around a little first; make them believe that he will always be bigger and better than they are. I've seen him train some other people. So, I was lucky, he seriously underestimated me, plus I know some special moves and tricks designed for a small person, such as myself." Liz chuckled and the other women joined her, they had all heard the rumors.  
  
"Sergeant Andrews started off with the classic position of my attacker behind me with his arm around my throat. He was overbalanced already and it was easy to throw him over my shoulder. But he only thought I'd been lucky, so he tried that move again. After I threw him to the mat a second time it became a game of "take Liz down". And he kept on saying 'let's try this situation; what if your attacker came from this direction?' and on and on, like that. But in front of an audience he couldn't really hurt me and he did manage to throw me around enough to soothe his male ego, but I'm pretty good at landing on my feet...and...managed to take him down for a third time before we were through!"  
  
"What belt are you Liz?" Air Force Sergeant Miller asked grinning.  
  
"I'm not any belt. I'm not into martial arts or anything like that." Liz answered.  
  
"Then where did you get your training, Liz?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have a good friend named Kyle. He's the son of Roswell's Sheriff. He and his father trained me and several of my friends in self-defense and the use of guns and rifles while we were in high school. None of us were interested in owning a gun or anything, but the Sheriff thought we should know how to use them, just in case. I've kept up with my self-defense by taking some courses and I go to a target range, rent a gun or a rifle and practice every once in a while." Liz explained, shrugging casually, but the other women were still grinning.  
  
"Well you are still awesome, Dr. Parker!" One of the Marines said and Liz blushed. After the others moved off, Sam stayed for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, you both are. I know that you received top marks, as well, Alex." Sam said before turning back to Liz "Liz, even civilians are issued side-arms when they go on off-world missions, just in case." Liz nodded. "But even with your expertise, make sure you heed Andrew's advice; if there is trouble, get to the Stargate and dial home or if you can't get to the Gate, run and hide first, you got that?" Liz nodded again and Sam smiled. "The SGC doesn't want to lose one of its most valuable scientists, okay?"   
  
"Okay." Liz grinned.  
  
"Good. See ya around. 'Bye Alex." Sam said before she walked off.  
  
"'Bye Sam." Alex called after her and then turned back to Liz. "Good thing she didn't ask why the Sheriff was so adamant that all of us Humans learn to defend ourselves." He whispered.  
  
"I wonder which would be harder to kill, a Skin or a Goa'uld." Liz replied whispering as well.  
  
"It's interesting how both species can't survive on Earth (or anywhere else, in the case of the Goa'uld) without an outer shell of some kind." Alex mused. "The Goa'uld need their host to survive and the Skins need their husk, the artificial, Human-looking shell they had to wear." Liz nodded thoughtfully. "Well, let's go back to work, shall we?" Alex said briskly putting out his hand to pull Liz up from her bench.  
  
"Back to work; I have to take an artifact to Daniel, now that I'm done testing it." Liz agreed happily as they left the gym.  
  
After taking a shower and putting on clean clothes, Liz picked up an artifact from her lab and walked over to Daniel's office. When she arrived at his door, Liz knocked, but no one answered. His office door was slightly ajar though and Liz pushed it open and peeked inside. Daniel was at his desk, with his back towards the door and Liz felt her eyes tear up as she watched him. There was a pen and ink sketch, in a simple wooden frame on Daniel's desk, of his missing wife, Shau're and Daniel was gazing at it while his finger traced her features in the sketch. Liz had been able to see the sketch close-up once before and knew that his beloved wife was a gorgeous woman. She had lots of long, naturally curly, black hair, large brown eyes, framed by long, thick eyelashes and bone structure which would keep her face lovely into her old age.   
  
"I'll find you, Shau're, even if it takes the rest of my life." Daniel murmured to the picture.   
  
But then he sat back in his chair, ran his fingers through his longish brown hair, got up and left his office. He did not see Liz, who had ducked to the left side of his door, when he turned right and walked down the hallway. Liz tiptoed into Daniel's office and left the artifact in the middle of is desk and scribbled a quick note saying that she was sorry to have missed him, before returning to her own lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another month had passed by when the Stargate was activated from off-world. As always, the claxons sounded, the lights flashed and General Hammond walked quickly into the control room.  
  
"It'is time for Sg-7, 8 and 12 to be returning from their mission. Any GDO code yet, airman?" He asked.  
  
"Not yet, sir; closing the iris." The airman said, doing so.  
  
"I'm getting a code, sir." Another airman on duty said. "It's Sg-8's code, sir."  
  
"Open the iris, airman." The General ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." The airman said as he complied.   
  
The iris retracted out of sight, the Stargate finished dialing, the wormhole was established and a few moments later, a dozen people, loaded down with equipment came through the gate. Most were business-like, but smiling after a successful week's mission. Two of the travelers, however were talking a mile-a-minute as they came through, using their hands to add emphasis to what they were saying, even though they both were carrying metal cases in each one. For a moment, the tall young man was just walking down the ramp, listening and grinning at his companion, but the tiny brunet, her long hair in a braid down her back, was jumping up and down, even though she also had a full pack strapped to her back. The General could hear some of her words through the speakers.  
  
"Alex, that was so incredible! Everything we saw! Wow, we were actually on another planet! That is so cool! I can't wait to start my experiments on the samples we found!"   
  
General Hammond could not hear her companion's reply, but he noticed members of the rest of the three teems turning around and grinning at the young woman's enthusiasm.  
  
"Is that Dr. Parker?" The General asked Sam, who had come to stand beside him.   
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said, smiling as she watched her friend below.  
  
"Is she...high on something, Captain? None of her teammates appear to be so...manic." The General said.  
  
"Liz is...high on life, sir. This was her first off-world mission and she must have had...a great time! Her friend, Alex Whitman has been on two missions before this one and I know he was pretty excited when he came back from those as well, sir." Sam explained and the General allowed himself to smile down at the young scientist in the Gate-room.  
  
"If only our other science-personnel had such a positive attitude about their off-world missions. Usually all I hear are complaints about having to sleep in tents and cook over open fires or eating MREs." General Hammond said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yet another month went by; Liz had been with the SGC for three months and she could not believe how much she had learned in that time. About the SGC, some of the other personnel working there and about her field of microbiology. The SGC was more far-reaching than she had ever guessed it could be, with allies and friends on many far off worlds. And it was having quite an impact on some of those alien peoples as well.   
  
One of their allies, who came to visit quite often were the Tok'ra. These people were actually a rogue-group of the Goa'uld; the symbiote and the host lived in harmony together. Their blending was always voluntary and much less traumatic to the host than that of a true Goa'uld/Human blending. Some Tok'ra worked secretly among their hostile brethren, spying and sabotaging, while others openly fought them.  
  
A startling fact, which Liz had learned about Sam soon after she joined the SGC was that her father, a former Air Force general and a good friend of General Hammond's was now a Tok'ra, complete with a symbiote named Selmac. General Jacob Carter now lived off-world with the Tok'ra, but came to visit his daughter or bring intelligence as often as he could.  
  
One group the SGC had had enormous impact on were the Jaffa themselves. There had been a small number of Jaffa who had believed that the Goa'uld were false-gods, who enslaved their people, even before Teal'c denounced Apophis, but ever since he had done so, at Colonel O'Neill's urging and joined the SGC to fight the Goa'uld, the number of Jaffa to join the resistance, secretly or openly, had grown by leaps and bounds.  
  
Liz liked the way the different aliens were treated; with respect and friendship for their allies, kindness and true help for the poor and oppressed refugees, which the SG teams often freed and brought through the Stargate. Linguists would translate for them, so that they would understand what was happening to them, the Infirmary would treat their wounds and the Commissary would feed them and then they were helped to find a new home to go to, on another world, where they could remain safe and free. It did not matter what you looked like or where you came from; if you were a good guy, the SGC would be your friend.  
  
And of course, Liz loved her long, hectic days of studying new life forms; microscopic, alien plants, soil samples, water samples and artifacts. She had already helped to head off a massive infection, which could have wiped out half of the SGC. She was needed, had fascinating work to do and was making new friends and her second off-world mission was coming up in just over a week. Life was good!  
  
TBC 


	2. 6 thru 10: Disaster on P3X599

Part 6  
  
Just over a week later, nine scientists, including Liz Parker and Alex Whitman were scheduled to travel to P3X-599. One SG-team of four Marines was to accompany them, along with two Special Forces from a second SG-team, who's other two members were laid up with minor injuries. Once there however, things did not go as smoothly as they had on Liz's first off-world mission. First, one of the Marines was called back because his pregnant wife had gone into labor one month early and they might have to perform a cesarean section on her. The next day, one of the scientists was stung by some alien insect and was rushed back to the Infirmary with a bump on his arm the size of a golf ball. And today, a second Marine had to be sent back after stepping into that planet's equivalent of a rabbit hole, probably breaking his ankle.  
  
"Will they finally send some replacements do you think; let us go on as we are, or recall the whole group of us?" Liz asked Alex, as they sat eating their lunch later that day.  
  
"I don't know, Liz." Alex answered. "I doubt that they will leave things the way they are since they are always so careful to baby-sit us twenty-four hours a day, but I hope they don't call us all back. I guess it will depend on who's available to replace the Marines we've lost." Liz nodded her agreement.  
  
"Hey, the Stargate is activating, maybe they're sending replacements." Liz said as she saw the Marine in charge standing by the DHD, short for Dial-home-device; the alien mechanism for activating the Stargate. It was about three feet high and three feet around, with a circular panel on top, set at about forty-five degrees. Two rings with all the Stargate symbols marked on them circled a large, orange hemisphere.  
  
The Marine received a message through the wormhole and then he ordered his team to stand down from defending the Gate from a possible attack; friendlies were coming through. A moment later, four people stepped through the Gate and then it deactivated itself.  
  
"Hey that's Daniel and Sam!" Liz exclaimed happily.  
  
"And Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c." Alex observed quietly.  
  
"Hey Daniel, Sam." Liz called as her two friends walked over.  
  
"Hey you two, are we being honored with SG-1's protection today? Wow!" Alex grinned.  
  
"You should feel honored, Dr. Whitman." Sam put on her military personae but then broke into a grin.  
  
"So, what are you two working on?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Come on, we'll show you." Liz said and the four of them walked over to where Liz and Alex had been working.  
  
A couple of hours later, O'Neill and Teal'c walked by as they made their rounds of the camp again.  
  
"Hey kids, how's it going?" He called out.  
  
"Fine sir, Alex has done a great job reverse engineering this piece of Goa'uld technology. We'll be able to test it soon. How's everything on your end of things, Colonel?" Sam asked.  
  
"Just peachy, Captain. In fact it's so perfectly quiet here, it's almost boring." O'Neill said.  
  
"Ooh he shouldn't have said that." Liz whispered to Daniel who was working nearby on some artifacts they'd found.  
  
"Nope." Daniel whispered back, but Teal'c, who had been looking around their work area, heard them.  
  
"Why do you say that DoctorParker?" Teal'c asked, curious and Liz looked up, blushing.  
  
"What'd she say, Teal'c?" Jack asked his friend and teammate.  
  
"DoctorParker stated that you should not have said that everything was just peachy, O'Neill. Why? Were you not accurate in your report of the situation?" The large Jaffa asked, confused.  
  
"No, I was accurate, Teal'c. Why don't we ask the good doctor why she said what she did?" O'Neill looked over to Liz, who was still blushing but she turned to face the Colonel.  
  
"I'm sorry, Colonel, I didn't mean anyone to hear me...As to what I said...just call me superstitious or overly cautious. In my experience if someone asks 'what else could go wrong?' they'll soon find out what else could go wrong. So when you told Sam that 'it's so perfectly quiet here, it's almost boring', and sounded as if you wish it weren't so quiet, my...paranoia kicked in." Liz tried to grin engagingly.  
  
"Well, Doctor, maybe you should leave the paranoia to me, okay?" Colonel O'Neill replied.  
  
"Of course, Colonel, it's all yours, with my blessing." Liz grinned again.  
  
But just then, the small radio attached to O'Neill's broad shoulder crackled to life.  
  
"Colonel?" The voice of Sergeant Miller came through loud and clear.  
  
"What is it, Miller?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Sir, the Stargate just started to dial up an off-world activation, but we're not receiving a message or a GDO." Miller reported. GDO stands for Garage Door Opener and is a signal which tells Command that it is safe to open the iris.   
  
The Stargate was located out in the middle of a large, bare plane. The only cover nearby was a small circle of stone pillars which encircled the stone platform, on which the Gate stood. O'Neill had already devised a plan for just this eventuality.  
  
"Miller, put Lt. Commander Watson on; Watson, position your team on the platform steps, behind the Gate. Carter, Teal'c and I will have the civilians hide behind the pillars, behind your position and then join you. We'll allow our visitors to come through the Gate. Hopefully they won't look behind them and proceed out and away from the Gate. Then we can come up behind them and cut off their escape, while hopefully allowing us to do so."  
  
"Yes, sir. Luckily our campsite is located back behind the Gate. If they don't look back, as Goa'uld usually don't, we're home free." Watson agreed.  
  
"Get to it." Was all O'Neill said as he turned to the others. "Dr. Paraker, get your people into positions behind each of those pillars and stay put; Daniel stay with them. If we can't do the dialing, you come around when it's safe and dial home. We'll try to cover you as we drive our visitors further away from the Stargate."  
  
"Right, Jack." Daniel nodded his understanding.  
  
Liz just nodded before running over to where the other scientists were working.  
  
"Everyone, we have possible unfriendlies coming through the Gate." She called out firmly. "Drop what you're doing and each of you take position behind one of the pillars. Come on, let's GO!" Liz ordered.  
  
Even though she was not the senior scientist in charge of this mission, everyone listened and did what Liz told them to. By the time the Stargate had finished dialing and had been activated, everyone was in position. Daniel, Liz and Alex were behind three of the left most columns, behind the Gate and the other six scientists were hiding behind columns to their right. O'Neill, Teal'c, Sam and the Marines were hidden behind the steps at the back to the Stargate platform.  
  
Everyone's view was blocked until the Stargate shut down, after the visitors arrived. As feared it was a group of Jaffa Serpent Guards, wearing armor and their giant serpent helmets, which looked like some grotesque armored carnival-head. The dozen or so guards formed two lines and started marching away from the Gate.  
  
O'Neill and his team allowed the guards to move beyond the small stone circle before they left the cover of the stone steps behind the Gate. One by one, they stepped up to the stone pillar closest to them and then maneuvered forwards using the pillars in front of the Stargate as cover until all seven of them had taken up their positions in front of the Gate, but hidden from the Jaffa's view by the front most columns.  
  
O'Neill wanted to allow the Jaffa to move as far away from them as possible, but he knew that another group might come through at any minute, so he waited only a few more minutes before calling softly to Daniel through the radio to "dial home".  
  
Daniel moved up from pillar to pillar as Jack and the others had done; Alex and Liz following behind to cover him, whether Colonel O'Neill wanted them to or not. Then Daniel dashed across open ground to the DHD and crouched in front of it. He had touched only three of the seven symbols on the alien device needed to activate the Stargate when the Jaffa heard the inner ring start to turn and the chevrons on the outer ring locking each symbol into place. They turned, saw Daniel crouched down by the dialing device and started running back. Even from that distance, a few of the Jaffa leveled their mighty staff weapons and fired at him, thankfully missing him.  
  
Colonel O'Neill's group peaked around their individual columns and opened fire, aiming back and forth across their field of vision. They saw four or five guards drop to the ground but the rest kept coming and all of them were returning fire. Just as Daniel was reaching to enter the seventh symbol, a blast hit him in the back. He arched up crying out in pain before falling to the ground next to the DHD.  
  
"Daniel!" Alex and Liz yelled together and Alex leapt forward, followed closely by Liz.  
  
Liz crouched down almost behind the device and quickly glanced at her wounded friend as Alex reached up to hit the seventh symbol on the DHD, before ducking down as well.  
  
"Send the GDO-code now, Liz." Alex cried out as another blast came dangerously close to hitting them.  
  
Both Alex and Liz had quite a bit of combat experience from their secret battles against the Skins during their Junior and Senior years in high school, but they had never become used to the violence and danger, the hurt and the pain. As she turned to send the code, which would identify them as friendlies to the SGC, so they could safely pass through the Stargate and not end up flattened against the closed iris, Liz tried to bury her fear and old memories of other fire-fights deep down in the back of her mind. She and Alex had to get Daniel and the other scientists to safety. There was no time to think about anything else. Even so, Liz felt pain start to run up and down her hand and arm and saw electricity start to spark between her fingers. Then the Stargate opened and the great horizontal wave of energy came shooting out of the enormous ring.  
  
"Come on you guys, you can run up behind the Gate and then duck around the sides and dive in." Alex called to the other scientists over their radio. "Come On MOVE!"  
  
Four of the scientists came quickly, peeking out from behind the solid wall of energy and then two by two, they dove through the Stargate. Liz turned back to see where the Jaffa and their protectors were. Her eyes grew round in shock as she saw four still bodies in green fatigues on the ground and only O'Neill, Sam and Teal'c holding off the four remaining Jaffa who had found boulders out in the field to take shelter behind.  
  
"Come On Larry!" Liz heard the voice of Dr. Howard Plum yell and turned to see him all but pulling Dr. Larry Brown by the arm. Larry was obviously terrified of coming out from behind the Stargate.  
  
"Come on Larry, you can do it!" Liz called out encouragement but Larry still hung back.   
  
Alex left his little bit of cover and ran to where the other two men were. Together he and Howard were able to urge Larry around the corner and into the Stargate with his teammate. Alex ducked down as a blast almost hit him but he did not reach the relative safety of the DHD before a second blast found its mark.   
  
"ALEX!" Liz yelled as she saw him fall to the ground face down; she had not seen where the blast had hit him though.  
  
Liz looked wildly around her; Daniel on the ground where he had fallen, the four bodies down by the stone ring, Carter pressing her left hand to her right bicep, her right arm hanging limply as she leaned against her pillar, O'Neill and Teal'c trying to hold off the last three Jaffa as they charged the Stargate; staff weapons firing rapidly and then back to Alex, face down on the ground...and her own arm hurting like hell from the full electrical current which was crackling up and down it and between her fingers. She gave no conscious thought to what she was doing as her arm lifted itself up and she shot her invisible energy blast at the two remaining and charging Jaffa.  
  
"You Snake-Infested Bastards!" Liz yelled as she sent the Jaffa hurtling backwards through the air.  
  
They managed to get back up to their knees and she threw them into the air again, this time towards the boulders behind which they had earlier taken cover. This time the two servants of Apophis did not get up or move at all.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Colonel O'Neill turned to see what was going on behind him. All he saw was tiny Dr. Parker standing stiff and defiant beside the DHD, her still upraised arm crackling with flashes like lightening.  
  
"I saw it all, sir." Sam said while trying to stand. Teal'c came over and helped her. "I was hit and was facing the Stargate and saw Drs. Plum and Brown go through, but then Alex Whitman was hit and Liz saw that I was down...and this energy...seemed to start coursing up and down her arm and then it was as if she threw all that energy at the Jaffa although there was nothing to see..."  
  
"Except the Jaffa flying through the air!" O'Neill exclaimed with great satisfaction, but then his bit-of-a-smile disappeared as he saw Liz drop to her knees while holding onto the DHD to stay partially upright. "Hey Doc!" Jack called out as he ran towards her. He crouched down and took a good look at her. No wounds as far as he could see, but she looked wiped out, totally exhausted. Just then his radio crackled to life.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill the scientific team has reported that you are under attack." General Hammond's voice came through loud and clear. "We have three teams ready, but you will have to disengage the Stargate so that we can redial your planet and send them through; what is your status?"  
  
"Yes sir, we were under fire, but it just ended. We have multiple casualties and need medical assistance ASAP." O'Neill reported to his superior.  
  
"It's on its way, Colonel." The General promised.  
  
O'Neill quickly disengaged the wormhole and then the Stargate started dialing again. A few moments later, the medical team, including Doctor Fraser came barreling through the Gate.  
  
"Colonel, are you alright?" Janet Fraser asked first.  
  
"I'm fine Doctor, but we have four causalities down there and three up here." Jack pointed out the other team and then Alex, Sam and Daniel. Sam and Teal'c were bending over Daniel and Liz had managed to stand up and walk over to Alex. She hesitantly reached out a hand to check for a pulse...and found one.  
  
"Thank God!" She sighed out a prayer. "Alex is alive!" She called out through pale lips in an equally pale face and two of the corpsmen came over with a stretcher.  
  
"Are you alright, ma'am?" They asked and Liz managed to nod before looking over to where Daniel was being carefully placed on a stretcher.  
  
"How's Daniel?" Sam asked.  
  
"He took a hit to his shoulder blade, but I think he'll be okay once we get him back to the Infirmary." Janet told them. 'Okay guys, easy does it through the Gate and then straight to the Infirmary." She instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They said before picking up his stretcher and walking through the Gate. Janet came over to check on Alex.  
  
"Good pulse but a bad staff wound to his shoulder. At least they didn't hit his chest or his neck. Don't worry, Liz, I think he'll be okay too." Janet told her friend.  
  
"I...I want to go with him...but if you need my help here..." Liz stuttered.  
  
"I think you need to go with Alex before you keel over, Liz. Corpsman; a blanket for Dr. Parker and then help her through the Gate and to the Infirmary." Janet ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am...Here Doctor, let me put this blanket around your shoulders and then we'll get you home, okay? You're going to be just fine." The corpsman said soothingly as he led Liz towards the Stargate with one arm around her slim shoulders. All Liz could do at that point was nod.  
  
Alex was carried through next, Sam was helped through and then the two Marines and two SFs were brought up. One was dead and the other three had sustained serious injuries but Janet thought that they would recover once they came out of surgery. Finally Janet, Teal'c and Jack stepped into the Stargate and traveled home as well. In the next day or two, teams would come back to pick up all of their equipment, but for now that was the least of their concerns.  
  
In the Infirmary, Liz was checked over a little more thoroughly than usual with an MRI as well as blood work and a physical exam. She was then given a mug of sweet tea and a warm blanket for shock and dismissed to base quarters, but she hung around, trying to stay out of the way, while waiting for news of her friends.  
  
"Dr. Parker." Liz turned around to see Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c walking towards her, having come from their own post-mission physicals. "How're you feeling?" Jack asked as he glanced over her. The small hands wrapped around her mug of tea were steady and her color had come back a little, but she still looked whooped.  
  
"I'm okay, Colonel. I'm just waiting for news on Alex, Sam, Daniel and the others." Liz said.  
  
"DoctorJanetFraser indicated that they will all recover once treated, while we were still on the planet." Teal'c stated in his deep voiced, precise way.  
  
"Thanks, Teal'c, but I just need to see them for myself, you know?" Liz asked.  
  
"Indeed. O'Neill and I also wish to see our teammates for ourselves." Teal'c agreed with her as the two men sat down on a bench near her.  
  
"So...Doctor, you want to tell me what happened back there?" Jack asked in a gentle voice, his curiosity showing.  
  
"If my actions are something which I will have to be debriefed about, I'd rather only tell my story once, if you don't mind, Colonel." Liz said tiredly.  
  
"Very well, Doctor." Was all Jack O'Neill said to that.  
  
They waited in silence for over an hour, before Janet Fraser came towards them and they all stood up.  
  
"How are they, Doctor?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"Everyone will be okay in time. Even though many of the wounds looked bad back on the planet, most of them turned out to be less serious than we had feared." Janet stated. "Alex Whitman has a staff blast to his shoulder, but it did not involve any organs, major vessels, nor did it reach his shoulder joint. I'd like to keep him here overnight, but then he should be able to be released to rest at his home. Much the same can be said for Daniel. He took a blast over his shoulder blade in back, but his spine was unaffected. He does have a bump on his forehead from when he fell, but he does not have a concussion. I'll keep him overnight and then release him. Captain Carter took a hit to her upper arm and there was some damage to her bicep, but it will heal. We're finishing up dressing her wound and then she will be released to rest in base quarters."  
  
Liz let everything float over her head after that, but she did hear enough to know that the one wounded Marine and the two SFs, who had stood in harm's way so that she and her colleagues could escape, would recover after their surgeries and treatments. She was happy about their prognoses, but mourned the one Marine who had been killed, while trying to defend them.  
  
When she came back from her deep thoughts, Liz realized that she had automatically followed Janet, Jack and Teal'c as they went to look in on their friends. Alex was trying to wake up and focused on Liz when she and the other three walked into his curtained cubicle. Liz walked up to the side of his bed and took his right hand, which was untethered by an I.V., in hers and squeezed it even though the arm was in a sling.  
  
"How're you feeling, Alex?" She asked.  
  
"'Kay...you...not...hurt?" Alex's blurry eyes checked out his best friend.  
  
"No I'm okay, just a little shaky." Liz assured him with a smile and Alex managed a half smile before he fell back to sleep.  
  
"Best let him rest." Janet advised and shoed everyone out of the cubicle.  
  
Next they checked on Daniel, who was in much the same shape as Alex, except he was propped up on his side to keep the pressure off the wound on his back.  
  
"J'ck...ev'bdy okay?" Daniel asked. "Where's Sam?"  
  
"Sam is being patched up, she took a hit on her arm, but she's going to be okay. She'll probably come by to see you in a little while." Jack explained to his friend.   
  
He ignored Daniel's first question so that he would not upset the patient with news of the Marine who did not make it and luckily for Jack, Sam showed up right then. Her arm was in a sling as well and she was pale, but she was on her feet and wide awake.  
  
"Sammm." Daniel slurred. "You 'kay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Daniel, this wasn't much of anything." She lied cheerfully as she came closer. "I hear that you, Alex and I will be the sling brigade for a while though!" Daniel tried to smile at that and then his eyes fastened on Liz and tried to focus.  
  
"Lzzz...wha' you did...I saw...?" He asked, his memory confused.  
  
"I'll explain everything when you're better." Liz promised and Daniel nodded and then he too fell asleep.  
  
"Liz looked worriedly at Janet to see if she had heard what Daniel had said, but she was taking down the readings from the various machines which were monitoring her patient. Sam saw the nervous expression on Liz's face and decided not to mention what she had seen, until later.  
  
"May I sit with Alex for a while, Janet?" Liz asked.  
  
"Liz you're exhausted, you can barely stand. Go upstairs to base quarters and get some sleep." Janet exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
"Just for a minute...please?" Liz asked.  
  
"Okay, just for a minute." Janet agreed.  
  
"Uh, Janet...may we..." Sam started to ask the same question as Liz had but Dr. Fraser forestalled her with an upraised hand.  
  
"Just for a little while, one at a time." Janet sounded firm, when she knew that she would find one of them asleep in the chair next to Daniel and Liz would probably end up doing the same in her friend's cubicle.  
  
"Thanks Doc." Colonel O'Neill gave her a smile and Teal'c respectfully bowed his head to her. "Carter, why don't you go first while Teal'c and I go get cleaned up?" Jack suggested to his 2IC.  
  
Liz walked back to Alex's bedside and made herself comfortable in the chair and laying her hand on Alex's arm and her head on the back of the chair, promptly fell asleep. Sam watched Daniel until her CO and teammate came back, and then left to sleep in base quarters upstairs. Teal'c stayed for a while with Jack, but then left to also retreat to his quarters, to perform his kel-no-ream meditations. And Jack was asleep in the chair when Janet made her final rounds before going home for the night, herself. All she did for either sleeper was to shake her head in amused understanding of the tight friendships these special people had.  
  
  
Part 7  
  
"Li-iz, wa-ake u-up!" A familiar voice called to her in a bright, sing-song.  
  
"Nah Al'x my shift doesn't start 'til noon." Liz whined, still mostly asleep.  
  
"Liz you don't work at the CrashDown anymore, remember? You have your Ph.D. and we work at the SGC...hey that rhymes!" Alex said, chuckling at his own wit.  
  
With that, Liz's left eye flew open, looked around and then her right eye opened as well. She looked around some more, saw Alex laying on what could only be a hospital bed and she sat straight up in her chair, remembering everything that had happened the day before.  
  
"Alex! How...how do you feel?" Liz asked, standing up so she could get closer to the bed.  
  
"I'm a little buzzed but otherwise I feel fine...as long as I don't-move-the-arm." Alex stipulated.  
  
"Has Janet been by? What time is it anyway?" Liz asked, looking at her watch. It was eight in the morning and she stretched to get the aches and kinks out of her back.  
  
"Yeah, Janet came by around an hour ago, checked on my dressings, gave me a happy-pill for the pain and warned me that she was going to have you either kicked out or admitted into this grand hotel if you were still asleep when she came back in...well hello again, Doc!" Alex exclaimed when Janet Fraser came into the cubicle.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Liz exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning, Liz?" Janet asked checking out her friend's coloring and seeing if there were still any signs of exhaustion. "Your color is much better and it looks like you actually got some sleep in that awful chair. The night nurse said you slept like the dead; hardly moved all night."  
  
"Yeah and I have the aches and pains to prove it." Liz said, eyes twinkling. "How's my friend here?" She asked.  
  
"Much better I think." Janet answered. "Good enough to go home if he isn't left alone for long periods of time and no driving until I say so. Liz would you be willing to keep an eye on Alex and perhaps Daniel too, since you all live in the same building? Otherwise I'd have to keep them here and I think they'd rest and heal better in their own homes."  
  
"Sure, I can do that, Janet; I'd be happy to." Liz agreed.  
  
"Good, I'm going to discharge both of you, but before you leave, General Hammond would like you all to attend the debriefing if you're up to it." Janet said.  
  
"Sure I can go." Alex said and Liz nodded.  
  
"Good, let me get you a wheel chair." Janet said and stopped Alex before he could object. "Just a little precaution, only until you leave the base." She said and Alex nodded. "Corpsman." She called out and an orderly came in pushing a wheelchair.  
  
Alex had been disconnected from the I.V. and monitors and had changed into some sweats, all while Liz was asleep in the chair, so all they had to do now was tie his shoelaces for him and help him into the wheelchair. When the corpsman moved to push Alex out of the cubicle, Liz asked if she could do that. Janet shrugged and said yes. Outside Alex's cubicle they saw Daniel being pushed out of his "bedroom" by Colonel O'Neill and Liz turned the wheelchair towards them.   
  
"Daniel, Sam, how are you two doing? Good morning Colonel, Teal'c." She greeted everyone and Alex waived his good arm and grinned.  
  
"Okay, we aren't exactly the Three Musketeers, but we need a name!" Alex joked looking at Sam and Daniel's arm slings, just like his own.  
  
"How about the Stinging Slingers?" Sam asked...boy those pain pills were making her silly; she thought to herself.  
  
"Well the three of us all have slings, but where does the sting come in?" Daniel asked.  
  
"We could conceal our K-bars in the sling." Sam suggested.  
  
"K-bars? Oh right, those nifty all-purpose, military knives we all carry off-world." Alex remembered. "Yeah, I like that idea. The Stinging Slingers!"  
  
"That's almost as bad as the Kit Shickers, Alex!" Liz giggled and then explained. "That's the name of a country-western band a friend's father plays with; it sounds bad, but it isn't." Everyone nodded and grinned.  
  
"Why don't we start rolling towards the briefing room, before General Hammond sends out a search party for us?" O'Neill suggested and everyone started off; Sam and Teal'c in front; Jack, pushing Daniel's wheelchair went next and Liz, pushing Alex came last. Liz let the others move ahead as she walked more slowly.  
  
"Alex." Liz whispered into her friend's ear. "I have to tell you something about this briefing we're going to, before we get there."  
  
"What, Liz?" Alex whispered back.  
  
"Um...after you and Sam were wounded yesterday, I went a little crazy and um...used my powers to kill the last two Jaffa, who were charging us. I threw them quite a ways until they landed on some boulders."  
  
"Liz!" Alex exclaimed, still whispering.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Anyway, Teal'c, O'Neill and Daniel saw the Jaffa fly through the air and Sam saw how my powers affect me and I think they're going to want an explanation."  
  
"What are you going to tell them?" Alex asked.  
  
"As little as possible; I'm not sure why, but I feel like I still need to protect Max and the others as much as possible. I plan to mention only Max...and Nascedo if necessary. I don't want to bring any of the others into this if I don't have to." Liz explained.  
  
"Understood, and thanks, for trying to protect Isabel this way, but you are going to tell them about my part in this, right?" Alex asked.  
  
"Are you sure, Alex?" Liz asked.  
  
"They know that I'm an old friend of yours, Liz; they're going to wonder about what I know and when I knew it." Alex reasoned.  
  
"Okay, Alex; if you're sure." Liz agreed before she sped up a little so that they would catch up to the others before they reached the briefing room.  
  
When they reached the room two chairs had been removed from around the large table so that Daniel and Alex could be wheeled up to it and everyone else took a seat.  
  
"Good morning people." General Hammond greeted everyone. "Doctors Carter, Whitman, Jackson and Parker, how are you felling this morning?"  
  
"Fine sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Like I got blasted, sir." Alex replied.  
  
"Ditto." Daniel replied.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, General." Liz said.  
  
General Hammond looked around the table for a moment and then nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Well, I understand that there was a unique conclusion to yesterday's attack...thanks to you, Dr. Parker." Liz was startled; she had not expected this positive statement from the General. "Colonel O'Neill, could you explain what you saw?" The General asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack replied. "We had allowed the dozen Jaffa to exit the Stargate and to walk out across the plane, away from us. My team and I took up defensive positions behind some stone pillars, between them and our civilian team. Daniel started to dial home, but the hostiles must have heard the Gate activate and came running back. Before Daniel could finish dialing, he was hit. Dr. Whitman ran up and finished dialing and Dr. Parker sent the GDO. We were doing our best to stop the Jaffa from advancing and we'd killed about half of them, but they kept coming. Drs. Whitman and Parker called the other civilians to escape through the Stargate and four of the six did so, but I gather that there was some trouble with one of the scientists who was too frightened to come out from behind the Gate. In urging him to escape with his colleague, Dr. Whitman was shot. Four of my team had been wounded or killed and Captain Carter took a hit to her arm and was trying to remain conscious. Three Jaffa were left and Teal'c and I were trying to take them out, but they were good at dodging, ducking and sprinting towards us. Teal'c managed to shoot one of them and then, the next thing I knew, the last two were flying backwards through the air. When they landed they struggled to get back up, but then the invisible force threw them up into the air again. This time they both landed dead center on two boulders and were killed."   
  
"Did you see what caused this phenomenon, Colonel?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Not while it was occurring, no sir." Jack answered.  
  
"But I did sir." Sam spoke up.  
  
"Go ahead then, Captain." The General ordered.  
  
"My right arm had been hit and I had pulled back to lean against my pillar, facing the Stargate. While I was trying to keep from blacking out and get my pistol into my left hand, I saw Liz, Dr. Parker looking about her, as if she was dazed. She seemed to be trying to comprehend all the destruction around her; our four team members, Daniel, myself and most recently, Dr. Whitman being shot or killed. Her eyes were enormous in her pail face and then I saw something strange; like lightening flickering up and down her arm and between her fingers. Liz raised her arm into the air before her; let out a loud yell...something like...'You bastards!'...and then it was as if she threw out a great surge of energy, although I didn't see anything, I could almost feel the energy as it flew by me. I heard the Jaffa cry out and looked around my pillar to see them just falling to the ground at least one hundred years beyond the spot, where I had last seen them. As Colonel O'Neill reported, the hostiles tried to stand, but were thrown back a second time, landing against some boulders and were killed. I looked back to Liz and saw the energy fading away from her arm and she looked wiped out, exhausted."  
  
"I see." General Hammond said thoughtfully. "Teal'c do you agree with Colonel O'Neill's and Captain Carter's reports or do you have anything you can add?"  
  
"ColonelO'Neill's report was accurate with what I observed during the battle, yesterday, GeneralHammond. I did not see what was occurring behind me however. I can only add that I have never witnessed such phenomenon before." Teal'c reported in his deep, grave voice.  
  
"Thank you, Teal'c." General Hammond said and Teal'c bowed gravely to his CO. "Oh, Dr. Jackson, were you conscious enough to see anything?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"I wasn't sure if I was conscious, unconscious, or dreaming, but I saw a blurry version of what Sam, Jack and Teal'c saw." Daniel said and then looked at Liz. "Does that lightening stuff hurt you?" Liz nodded.  
  
"It hurts while it's going on, but it doesn't harm me as long as it doesn't last too long." Liz explained.  
  
"Now...Dr. Parker, you know that Colonel O'Neill ordered Dr. Fraser to run some extra medical tests on you, last night." General Hammond said.   
  
"Yes, General, I was well aware of what she was doing and why she was doing it, although I don't think Janet understood the reason for running those tests. Do you plan on informing her...and the rest of the base of everything I tell you during this...briefing, General?" Liz asked.  
  
"What we tell and whom we inform is yet to be determined, Dr. Parker." General Hammond answered and Liz nodded. "As to the tests, I have the results here." He indicated a file in front of him. "They show that there was nothing wrong with you that a meal and some rest wouldn't cure...They also indicate that you are...completely human."  
  
Liz wondered if that last statement were strictly true, but as long as their instruments could not detect anything different about her body, who was she to correct them? Instead she said.  
  
"Of course I am, General."  
  
"Doctor, could you please explain to us how...do you know how it is that you can do what you did yesterday?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"I...think so." Liz nodded.  
  
"Tell us!" Sam asked sitting forward in her chair.  
  
"Okay, this is going to sound bizarre, but here goes...You know how you guys here at the SGC like to joke about the Roswell aliens and about the stuff they have stored in Area 51?...Well, the part about the 1947 crash...is true."  
  
"What? Oh for crying out loud!" Jack O'Neill exclaimed impatiently.  
  
"Hey you asked." Liz said. General Hammond gave Colonel O'Neill a warning glare.   
  
"Please go on, Dr. Parker." He said.  
  
"Okay...Well as you know, Alex and I grew up in Roswell and we heard all the stories about the '47 crash...hey my parents own an alien-themed café in town called the CrashDown. I never believed those stories or in aliens...except maybe in the purely theoretical sense of life existing on other, far distance planets. But I wasn't above using the hype to bring in better tips when I waitressed in my parent's restaurant." Liz grinned, but then became serious again. "One day when I was sixteen, I was working in the CrashDown when two men came in to eat. After a while though, they started to argue and it turned out that one of them had a gun and he pulled it out and when the two men started to fight over the gun, it went off...and the bullet hit me in the stomach."  
  
"Oh my God, Liz!" Sam exclaimed in horror.  
  
"Yeah, well as I lay there on the floor, bleeding, almost losing consciousness, a boy I knew came up to me and knelt over me. He told me that I had to look into his eyes...and I managed to do that and then he placed his hand over the bullet wound and...and healed me. He told me that I'd be okay and begged me not to tell anyone what he'd done. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup, broke the neck off and poured all that ketchup over the bloodstain on my uniform. He asked me to tell everyone that I'd been scared, almost fainted and broke the bottle of ketchup as I fell down...and that's what I did...I lied to my parents and to the Sheriff and told them all that I was a klutz."  
  
"So was that boy really one of the Roswell aliens? Did his healing you somehow pass on his powers to you? Can you heal people too?" Daniel asked.  
  
"How could he be from the '47 crash, Daniel? That supposedly happened over fifty years ago and this friend of Liz's was her age, right?" Sam asked looking over at her.  
  
Yes, my friend was only my age, but he had been in the '47 crash...but I'm getting ahead of my story. When I finally went up to my room after the shooting, to change clothes, I saw a silver handprint on my stomach where my wound had been. The next day in biology...my friend...let's call him...Max...and I were lab partners and our teacher had us looking at plant cells versus human cells. Max had been chewing on his pencil eraser but when Ms. Harding told us what our project for that day was to be, he asked for a bathroom pass and disappeared...but he left his pencil behind. I took a sample off of his pencil and one from the inside of my own cheek...and they were different. That's when I started to freak out a little." Liz smiled at the memory.  
  
"Understandable." Sam sympathized.  
  
"Anyway, I tracked him down in the music room and made him tell me the truth. He admitted that he was an alien, or 'not of this earth', as he preferred to call it. He told me that he had never told anyone who or what he was, not even his adoptive parents and begged me to keep his secret." Liz said. "Max explained in the days to come that he had emerged from an incubation pod in 1979 as a six year old boy. His adoptive parents found him wandering along the road that night and took him home and eventually adopted him. He didn't know where he was from or why he had been sent here."  
  
"Hadn't some of the other aliens survived the crash? Where were they?" Daniel asked and Liz shrugged.  
  
"We had heard rumors about another alien who was supposedly a murderer. He also left silver handprints on his victims. He was called Nascedo and he didn't show up until the middle of our junior year. He told us that...my friend...must have hatched early because when Nascedo returned to the pod chamber at the expected time, it was empty. Not knowing what his charge looked like, he spent the next years as he had before, running and hiding from the government. But then he believed that enemies of their world were here on Earth and he managed to find Max and tried to protect him. I was developing these powers of mine; and no, I can't heal anything and mostly nothing works unless I'm very worried or very angry. As you saw, I can throw things away from me, but I can't blow anything up or draw anything towards me. I can...I guess you'd call it astral projection. Max was in New York once and I found out that he was in danger, but I had no way to get in touch with him. In my desperation, I was able to send my consciousness to him in New York and warn him. For the last year and a half of high school we had run-ins with Max's enemies as they tried dozens of ways to capture us and/or kill us. They succeeded in killing Nascedo before we won and Max found a way to return to his home. He was urgently needed there. It nearly killed us to admit it, but we agreed that it wouldn't be safe for me to go with him; his world has many enemies. I don't know if he is alive or dead...I haven't heard anything from him since he left." Liz finished sadly.  
  
"Why was your friend...Max...urgently needed on his world, Dr. Parker?" O'Neill asked almost masking his disbelief. "Why was he sent here?"  
  
"Well if you didn't believe the first part, Colonel, you won't believe this..." Liz said. "Nascedo told us that...Max...was to be their future king, once he'd grown up. There was a war on their planet and he was sent here for his own safety. But with everything that went wrong, my friend was not brought up to act like a king...although he was a natural leader; compassionate, strong, highly intelligent...always had a plan." Liz smiled.  
  
"DoctorParker, why do you give the name of one of these aliens, but only give us an alias for your friend?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Teal'c, I'm just trying to protect him, even though he left Earth eleven years ago...Nascedo is only a name given to the other alien by a Navaho boy who befriended him shortly after the crash; it simply means 'visitor' in Navaho." Liz explained  
  
"Ah I understand. Thank you, DoctorParker." Teal'c replied.  
  
"You're welcome, Teal'c." Liz said. "Anyway to finish off my story we figured that it was because I pretty much...um...died after being shot and my hero brought me back from the dead, that I somehow developed these powers. People he's just healed have never developed them." Liz explained.  
  
"Dr. Whitman, did you know this Max-fellow and who...what he was?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, General, I knew...uh, Max. Liz tried to keep his secret from me for a while, but one day the two of them were in a car accident and they both were taken to the hospital. Max's blood was drawn and Liz knew that it would have to be replaced by a sample of Human blood...she asked me for help and I...helped. Liz told me Max's secret shortly after that." Alex explained, smiling at his best friend.  
  
"I see." General Hammond said.  
  
"So both of you have fought aliens before; no wonder you were able to act so calmly and quickly, to help your colleagues escape." Colonel O'Neill commented, a little bit of respect in his voice.  
  
"I wasn't calm on the inside, I can assure you, Colonel!" Alex countered, modestly.  
  
"No matter how many aliens I fight, I'll never get used to the destruction, or the fear and pain, Colonel. And I'll never be able to be calm about it either." Liz said.  
  
"A good soldier never does get used to it, Doctor; if you do, you're on your way to being just like your enemy." Jack said and Liz nodded in agreement.  
  
"No wonder your friend and his father, the Sheriff wanted you and Alex to learn how to defend yourselves, if you were helping Max to fight his enemies!" Sam said with new understanding of Liz and Alex's background.  
  
"Mostly we were just lucky; Skins are not easy to kill." Liz said.  
  
"You will have to tell us about these other aliens, sometime, Doctor." O'Neill said.  
  
"Uh, sure, Colonel, but can it wait until Alex, Sam and Daniel have healed some? I don't want to extend the length of this meeting any longer than it needs to be; we should get them home as soon as possible." Liz asked.  
  
"Of course, Doctor." O'Neill said.  
  
"Well...what do you think about all of this, General?" Captain Carter asked to bring the subject back to where it was supposed to be.  
  
"As fantastic as it all sounds...and I'm sure that we haven't even heard a half of the full story...I think I believe what Dr. Parker told us." General Hammond said.  
  
"As do I." Teal'c solemnly intoned.  
  
"So do I, although I'd love to hear more about your time with...Max!" Sam teased Liz.  
  
"Me too." Daniel grinned.  
  
General Hammond looked over to his 2IC.  
  
"What do you think, Colonel?" He asked.  
  
"Ah I don't know what to think about any of it. My gut says it's all a load of crap, but my eyes remind me that I did see Dr. Parker throw two Jaffa around as though they were rag-dolls. For now, I'll say that I believe her stories...but with deep skepticism." Jack said.  
  
"I suppose that's the best we can get from you." The General replied before turning back to Liz. "Well, Doctor, in light of what you've told us, I would like to extend my congratulations and thanks on behalf of the entire SGC for saving SG-1, SG-5 and all of your colleagues." The General stuck out his hand and shook Liz's between both of his.  
  
"Wow, thanks General! I never would have expected so much open-mindedness and support." Liz exclaimed.  
  
"I don't suppose you would, Doctor. But as I hope you've learned, the SGC is different from any other military command." Hammond reminded her.  
  
"Boy is that ever true!" Liz grinned looking around at her friends, who were grinning right back at her.  
  
"This is probably a silly question, Liz, but since your friend was one of the "Roswell-aliens"...was his appearance ever...short and gray?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"Uh...no, Sam. Max always looked human, but Nascedo's natural form, when he was fighting or defending Max was one of immense light and energy; he only shifted into Human form to keep his identity secret." Liz explained.  
  
"So it seems that the Asguard are the only aliens who actually look like the 'Roswell-grays'." Jack replied with a smirk and everyone grinned, sharing in the joke.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so!" Liz agreed.   
  
"If Liz is through answering questions, I have one for you guys." Alex said.  
  
"Yes, I think Dr. Parker's part of this briefing is complete. What's your question Dr. Whitman?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Well, it's about the planet we were just on. The pre-mission report said that there was no evidence of the Goa'uld or anyone else having lived there for hundreds of years. Why did the Goa'uld show up now? I mean, do they make a habit of visiting a planet after a long absence?"  
  
"An interesting question, DoctorWhitman." Teal'c replied. "I believe that an enterprising Goa'uld will visit planets belonging to a rival, to determine if he would be successful in claiming it from its current overlord. A Goa'uld will also make inspection tours of planets from which his race or he himself have been banished in the distant past. Apophis did so on a regular basis. He most often sent a group of Jaffa to inspect a planet, but sometimes he would send his queen, or go himself." Alex nodded in understanding.  
  
"So, it's a good thing that we have the iris." He replied.  
  
"It is a very good thing that you have such a device." Teal'c agreed gravely.  
  
"Well...unless there are any further questions..." General Hammond looked around the table. "I think we've kept our injured members long enough. SG-1 and Drs. Parker and Whitman, you are on stand-down for seven days; dismissed everyone." He said and they all got up to leave.  
  
"Okay Daniel and Alex, out to my car; I'm driving you home." Liz ordered. "Sam, do you need a ride or would you like to come with us? I figured we'd make some popcorn and watch some videos if the boys are up to it." Daniel and Alex grinned at the idea.  
  
"No thanks, Liz; I think I just want to go home and crash." Sam smiled.  
  
"I'll take you home, Carter; you shouldn't be driving." Colonel O'Neill said.  
  
"Sir, that's nice of you, thank you." Sam said and Jack waived it aside.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you later Sam and see how you're doing." Daniel called out as the three of them left the conference room.  
  
"Take care you guys." Sam called back.  
  
"So Carter, who were these friends of Dr. Parker's who taught her and Dr. Whitman how to fight and shoot?" Jack O'Neill asked his 2IC, as they left the conference room. He realized that he should have asked this question during the debriefing, but he had lost the opening when he had asked about the Skins instead.  
  
"Liz only told me that her friend was named Kyle and that he was the son of Roswell's Sheriff. They felt that it was important for Liz and Alex to know how to defend themselves, sir."  
  
"And so they probably knew about this Max-guy too, huh?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"It's quite possible, sir." Sam answered.  
  
"I wonder if we should look them up." O'Neill suggested.  
  
"If you want to know more about them, why don't you...or I just ask Liz, sir? And why would we need to know more about them? The Sheriff may be retired and as long as Kyle isn't in the military, or a scientist like his friends, we wouldn't be allowed to bring him into the SGC. Also, sir, the aliens Max and Nascedo have been gone for over ten years, why dredge up old memories?"  
  
"Because they might come back, Captain, or they might have technology that we could use." Jack shot back, but then saw the disappointed look on Sam's lovely face. "Okay, I'll leave it alone...for now, but it would sure be nice to know how they traveled back to their planet and whether they left anything behind."  
  
"I'll ask Liz, sir." Sam promised and her Colonel nodded in satisfaction.   
  
~*~  
  
A short time after SG-1's debriefing, Dr. Janet Fraser knocked on the General's office door.  
  
"Doctor, what can I do for you?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if you could explain to me why Colonel O'Neill ordered extra medical tests to be performed on Dr. Parker, yesterday. As her physician and the Chief Medical Officer of this base, I should have been informed of anything which might put the personnel here at risk." Janet said.  
  
"You are correct, Doctor; Colonel O'Neill should have explained the need for extra medical tests to you." General Hammond agreed. "But since he did not, I will. It was feared that, during the battle, Dr. Parker's body was invaded by an immature Goa'uld; from one of the Jaffa warriors...like Major Kowalski was, two years ago. But according to your test results there were no signs of any Goa'uld invasion, or anything else untoward, correct?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct, sir." Janet agreed.  
  
"Good...Was there...anything else about Dr. Parker you wished to say, or to ask me about, Doctor?" General Hammond asked patiently; he did not want the good doctor to think that he was brushing off her concerns.  
  
"No, sir...Thank you." Dr. Fraser said turning to leave.  
  
"Here is Dr. Parker's medical file." The General held out the paperwork. "And I will have a word with Colonel O'Neill about the proper procedure for requesting extra medical tests in the future."  
  
"Thank you, General." Janet said again and left.  
  
'No, Doctor, there isn't anything else about Dr. Parker that you NEED to know.' The General thought to himself, after his office door shut behind Janet.   
  
Neither SG-1, nor General Hammond wanted the vultures in the NID, who would love to get their hands on anything alien and take it apart; be that a piece of technology or a living person, to know anything about Dr. Parker's unusual powers. He had stated in his report to his superiors only that she had helped fight off the last of the Jaffa, at great personal risk to herself. And with the report from Dr. Fraser, stating that there was nothing wrong with Dr. Parker, there would be no reason for the NID to come sniffing around.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next few weeks, everyone healed and came back to work. SG-1 started going on off-world missions again and Liz and Alex were back in their labs, having a great time working themselves into exhaustion. One day soon after that, Liz and Alex were walking down the hall when they were approached by one Marine and two Special Forces.  
  
"Dr. Parker, Dr. Whitman, we've been looking for you." Sergeant Miller said smiling.   
  
"Hey you guys, how're you feeling? We heard that the three of you had been cleared to come back to duty." Liz asked.  
  
"We're doing fine, thanks to you two!" Lt. Commander Watson said.  
  
"Everyone's talking about how you saved us, Dr. Parker...and Dr. Whitman." The second SF, Sergeant Martin exclaimed.  
  
"I...we...didn't do much; it was really SG-1 who..." Liz tried to say, her cheeks blushing.  
  
"Oh no, Colonel O'Neill told us how the last three Jaffa were charging them, getting really close and how they couldn't hit them, no matter how hard they tried...although I guess Teal'c got one of them...and you drew your sidearm and started shooting, killing them both! Boy, I would have loved to see that, a tiny little thing like you, sending them Jaffa to hell." Sergeant Martin exclaimed, shaking his head in wonder, but then he felt an elbow dig into his ribs. "Uh, excuse my French, ma'am."   
  
"Uh, that's alright, Sergeant." Liz was thinking fast. "Boy that Colonel O'Neill does like to tell tall-tales, doesn't he? He's made me sound like Annie Oakley! To tell you the truth; when I saw all of you lying there in the grass and Daniel, Sam and Alex were wounded, I was so scared; I hardly knew what I was doing. I do remember raising my uh, hand-weapon and shooting at the Jaffa, but that was about it. I really wonder if I was the one who actually killed them!" Liz said modestly.  
  
"Well, the Colonel is saying that you did and he usually understates the truth, rather than exaggerating it." Watson countered.  
  
"So before we embarrass you any more than Sergeant Martin already has...we just wanted to find you and thank you personally for saving our lives; we know you're the one who did it!" Sergeant Miller said and the three of them heartily shook Liz's and Alex's hands before walking off.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe the Colonel did that; telling everyone that I "shot" two Jaffa!" Liz said in wonder. "I mean, I've been hearing some whispers and there's been some staring, but no one's actually said anything to me!"  
  
"I guess that's the story he had to put in his official report, to his superiors and he spread the word around the base, to give the story some depth." Alex reasoned. "I think you earned the Colonel's respect, that day!"  
  
"Well, will wonders never cease?" Liz murmured, before the two friends continued on their way.   
  
~*~  
  
Liz had returned to her lab only moments before when Sam knocked on her door.  
  
"Hi Sam." Liz said to her friend.  
  
"Hi Liz...do you have a minute?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Liz asked and then frowned when Sam closed and locked her lab door.  
  
"Uh, the Colonel had a few more questions about your friend Max...and I promised that I'd ask them for him." Sam answered.  
  
"Oh, what sort of questions?" Liz asked, her arms crossing in front of her chest.  
  
"Please, Liz, don't get upset.' Sam tried to sooth. "You know the need we have, to find anything that could help us fight the Goa'uld. The Colonel was just wondering how they left Earth, since the NID has their ship in Area 51; and whether they might have left any of their technology behind." Liz sighed, but then smiled.  
  
"Max always referred to that ship as a lemon! I hope the NID doesn't try to fix it and make it fly. It will probably only crash again!" Sam chuckled, but then Liz turned serious. "Okay, I'll tell you what I know...I never understood what it was but...in the chamber where Nascedo hid Max's incubation pod, there was also an alien device called the Granolith....but Max only discovered its existence after Nascedo came back to Roswell. It was many things; a giant computer, which held the entire history of Max's people; an amplifier, which greatly increased their powers during battle and in the end...it was a transport, which took Max away from me...it just exploded out of its rocky hiding place and flew off into space. There was nothing left of the pod-chamber after that." Liz said sadly and Sam put her hand out to rest on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Oh Liz, I'm sorry." Sam said and Liz shook her head and tried to smile.  
  
"It's okay, Sam." Liz assured her friend. "Um...they really didn't have much technology at all; most everything they could do was psi-based. They had some yellow crystals, which could heal and a small orb for communicating, but they took those with them." Liz said truthfully, looking into Sam's eyes as she said it and Sam nodded.  
  
'Uh...the Colonel also wanted to ask about your friend Kyle and his father the Sheriff. Did they know Max too?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah they did and they tried to help when they could. Kyle is a mechanic now and owns half a dozen garages in and around Roswell and his father retired last year, but he's still playing with his band, the Kit Shickers! Was there...anything else, Sam?" Liz asked. Sam gazed thoughtfully at Liz.  
  
"No, I don't think so, Liz. I'll pass this information onto the Colonel; I think it'll satisfy his curiosity. Thanks, Liz." Sam smiled as she squeezed her friend's arm briefly and then left.  
  
Liz sat down and thought about what she had just told Sam. Of course she had not mentioned that Max had healed Kyle of a fatal gun shot to the chest and that now Kyle also had powers like Liz did, but which he never used. Although her friend had joked about whether the SGC might need a mechanic, Liz was certain that he would not want to join Stargate Command as a warrior.   
  
~*~  
  
"Knock, knock." Alex called out as he came into Liz's office one afternoon, a few days later.  
  
"Hey Alex." Liz said looking up.  
  
"So...I see your name's popped up on the off-world rotation again. Do you want to go?" Alex asked.  
  
Scientists in positions such as Liz's, who did not require off-world locations to try out their experiments, or for whom military personnel, already on site could gather the necessary samples, were entered into a rotation list. That way, all non-essential personnel who wanted to see other planets were given equal chances to do so.  
  
"I've been thinking about that...and even though I understand the risks of off-world travel a whole lot better now...yeah, I think I want to go. Will you be going too?" Liz asked.  
  
"That depends on the planet. If there's any technology to speak of, they'll probably send me. I seem to have a knack for figuring out alien technology." Alex said modestly.  
  
"Of course you can, Alex. You've become the wunderkind of your department." Liz told her friend proudly and Alex blushed.  
  
"I think we could be called to go off-world as soon as the day after tomorrow. Sam was just telling me that the computer just spit out a new address for first-contact. They plan to send the MALP through the Gate tomorrow. Wish I didn't have that department meeting to go to; I'd love to be one of the first people to see a new planet for the first time!" Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fascinating to see!" Liz agreed. "Too bad I'm giving an in-house seminar tomorrow, or I'd go watch."  
  
"Well maybe this planet will be the one we'll be called to check out in a day or two...Hey you want to rent a video and get some Chinese food tonight?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sure that sound like fun. Do you want to see if Daniel wants to join us?" Liz asked.  
  
"I already spoke to Daniel earlier and he and the rest of SG-1 have plans." Alex replied.  
  
"Oh...well...that just means more spicy Szechwan-chicken for myself then. And Daniel won't be there to hog all of the popcorn!" Liz said brightly.  
  
"There you go!" Alex grinned. "I'll see you later then." Alex said before he went back to work.  
  
"See ya, Alex." Liz called after him.  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
The next morning, Alex and Liz arrived at work together and started discussing the movies that they had rented and watched the night before on the elevator ride down. When they exited the second elevator, they were talking so intently to each other that they almost ran over Daniel.  
  
Hey you two, what are you discussing that's so fascinating?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Oh Alex and I were able to rent "The Matrix" and "October Sky" last night." Liz told him.  
  
"Hey the Matrix is out on video? I'll have to rent it; I loved it in the theater!" Daniel replied. "And October Sky was such a feel-good movie; I loved the music!"   
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing that we watched it after The Matrix; we needed something to wind us down after Keenu Reaves!" Alex laughed.  
  
"Yikes!" Liz exclaimed as she glanced at her watch. "Alex we better get going or we'll be late." Liz grabbed her friend's hand. "See you later, Daniel." She called out and the handsome archeologist waived back.  
  
In the gate room, a short time later, the Stargate was activated and SG-1 watched from the control room as the MALP, a motorized probe about the size of a compact car with a long, slim neck, moved towards the shimmering surface of the event horizon. It stuck out its neck first and then the rest of it was pulled into the worm-hole and disappeared.  
  
"The probe will reach P3X-777 in...ten seconds, sir." The airman at the main computer terminal said.  
  
"Receiving a signal now, sir." Another airman in front of a special monitor called out.  
  
Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond, Captain Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c moved towards him and looked over his shoulder. As the probe craned its neck it showed that the other Gate was located in a large cave, which had a high, vaulted ceiling, but walls which had been smoothed, plastered over and adorned with murals and strange writing.  
  
"Can we get a closer look at the writing on the walls?" Daniel requested.  
  
"Not right now, Daniel." Jack said. "The MALP's sensors are picking up body heat. Have the probe turn towards the cave mouth that we saw a moment ago." He ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." The airman said, passing the order onto the probe.  
  
"There." Sam pointed towards the screen. "There are a couple heads peaking around the edges of the cave wall. The Stargate's activation must have frightened them away, but now their curiosity is drawing them back. Good thing that it's us and not a squad of Jaffa."  
  
"They seem to be waiting for something or someone; perhaps their leader." Daniel observed as more people gathered at the mouth of the cave but came no further, plus they looked over their shoulders every few moments.   
  
"Their clothing seems to be fairly refined." Daniel continued his observations. "Tunics over slacks or skirts made of a fine, soft-looking cloth; well tailored. Elaborate embroidery on some of the tunics, leather shoes or boots."  
  
"Looks like their leader just arrived." Jack observed as the people converged on a small group of people who had just arrived.   
  
"By their baring, some of them look like warriors or guards, but they are not armed...curious." Teal'c said.  
  
Four people, two men and two women stepped into the cave and the guards ranged themselves behind the four, across the mouth of the cave. Then one of the four walked forward. As he came closer to the probe and further away from the bright sunshine outside, those watching the monitor could make out more details about his appearance. He had shoulder-length, curly, light brown hair and a strong featured, but handsome face. He wore a dark blue, sleeveless tunic over the same colored slacks. A copper embroidered border ran down the left-front of his tunic and he wore a thin, dark blue headband, which was twisted with copper thread, around his head. These small details could be easily seen as he stooped down and looked into the camera lens and then tapped on it with his fingertip.  
  
"Why does everyone do that?" Jack asked more annoyed than curious.  
  
"This man's baring is that of a warrior." Teal'c observed. "Perhaps he is the leader's bodyguard."  
  
"Could be, he certainly has the muscles for it." A female technician, who was also watching the monitor, observed with a sigh.  
  
Meanwhile the man had straightened up and stepped back a little so he could inspect the probe. He circled it and then came back to stand in front of it.  
  
"I think he's trying to read one of the greetings I had printed on the front of the probe." Daniel said as the warrior reached out his hand and ran it over the front surface of the MALP.  
  
All of a sudden, the man stopped reading and cried out. He turned and rushed back to his three companions, speaking quickly in an unfamiliar language and pointing back towards the probe.  
  
"He sounds angry." Sam said.  
  
"I could have sworn he said 'oh shit!'." Jack said.  
  
"I hope he didn't see the Goa'uld writing and thinks that we work for them." Daniel said.  
  
The man was being calmed down by his fellow companions as they discussed something back and forth. Then it seemed as if someone else was being called for and a third man came forward and the discussion continued.  
  
~*~  
  
On Antar, Michael Guerin, known by Antarians as Lord Rath, looked over the machine which had come through the Great Ring. 'Some sort of probe?' He wondered as he tapped at what looked to be a camera lens and then circled it. 'Cute, they've named it Fred.' He thought, the significance of an English name not registering at that point. Michael came back around to the front and took a better look, as his friends, Max Evans; known as King Zan, Isabel Evans; known as Princess Valondra and Tess Harding; known as Lady Ava, looked on from a safe distance; Max, ready to put up his shield if the machine turned out to be a weapon. The Antarian guards shifted uneasily while the King's second-in-command, their general, inspected the alien device. Suddenly, Michael swore in English and jogged back to where his friends stood.  
  
"Oh Shit!"  
  
"Rath!" Max exclaimed in Antarian and reproved his 2IC for speaking English, a language they had hardly used in over seven years.  
  
"Zan..." Michael switched to Antarian while he gestured back to the machine. "I think that thing is a probe of some sort and it is not only from Earth..." Isabel and Tess gasped. "It was sent by the United States Air Force!"  
  
"Oh...Man!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"What are we going to do, Zan?" Tess asked, as always.  
  
"You tapped on something that looked like a camera lens, Rath; did you see a speaker anywhere?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Michael answered. "And there were messages written on the front. One of them was in English, but it looked like they'd written the same message in half-a-dozen other languages."   
  
"Maybe we should have Mergle come and take a look at them, in case there's a language he knows. We don't want to give away the fact that we understand English until we figure out whether or not we can trust those guys..." Max suggested.  
  
"Are you sure we should do that, Zan; make contact with Humans again?" Isabel asked.  
  
"After those...demons...as our guest calls them...those alien warriors came through this ring the other day, maybe we should find out if the Air Force could help us defend ourselves against them...since they seem to know how to use this device..." Max said.  
  
"We defended ourselves just fine, Zan." Michael countered. "We don't need the U.S. Military messing in our affairs."   
  
"Rath...maybe Zan has a point; if we could keep who we are a secret...and we could listen to what they're saying without their knowing that we can understand English, maybe the Air Force could help us." Isabel placed her vote with her brother.  
  
"Zan and Valondra are right." Tess added her vote and Michael sighed.  
  
"Oh...man...alright, let's call in Mergle and see if he can understand any of the other languages on that machine so we don't have to use English..." Michael agreed, their interpreter named Mergle was called for and the five of them moved towards the probe.   
  
~*~   
  
"Something's been decided, they're all coming towards the probe now." General Hammond observed.  
  
Beside the warrior, who had inspected the probe first, walked another man about the same age as the first; in his late twenties, early thirties. He had short, dark brown hair with bangs falling over his forehead, a handsome, chiseled face, made up of high cheekbones and a strong jaw.  
  
"Does he get to be the leader because he has the biggest ears?" Jack asked irreverently.  
  
"Oh what gorgeous amber eyes he has!" The technician sighed.  
  
"They certainly look intelligent." Sam agreed.  
  
"Indeed, this man has the confident baring of a leader, but his muscular build would indicate that he can fight as well as lead." Teal'c observed.  
  
"Hubba, hubba; with a magnificent body like he has, I'd follow him anywhere he wanted to lead me!" The technician muttered, but General Hammond heard her anyway.  
  
"Sergeant Matthews, don't you have other duties awaiting you...elsewhere?" The General asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, sir." The Sergeant said reluctantly before moving off slowly.  
  
The man they believed to be the leader did have what looked to be a leather band, twisted with gold thread, encircling his head; the band peeked out from beneath his bangs. He wore a matching dark brown sleeveless tunic over dark brown slacks and his tunic had gold embroidery running down the front-left side.  
  
Behind the men came two women, both blond. The woman who followed the leader had long, blond hair, flowing out behind her and a queenly figure in dark green tunic and slacks. She had a matching headband too, twisted around by a silver thread and the design on her tunic was in silver as well. The second woman, who walked behind the warrior, was much shorter than the first. She had shoulder-length curly blond hair and wore a light blue outfit and headband, embroidered with, or twisted together with copper, as the warrior's clothing had been.  
  
The extra man, who had been called forward, was quite a bit older, with gray hair and wearing a simple beige tunic and trousers. He was called forward by the leader as all five drew closer to the probe. The greetings written on the front were pointed out to him and he bent over to study them.  
  
"He looks like he's your counterpart, Daniel." Jack noted. "Brought in to help establish communication.  
  
"Yes it seems so." Daniel agreed. "Let's see if they understand any of the languages." Daniel turned on the microphone for the probe and spoke into it clearly and gently; repeating the words printed on the front of the probe. "Hello, we are peaceful travelers who would like to make contact with you. We wish only to share our culture with you and to learn about you and your people."  
  
Daniel repeated this statement in the five other languages listed on the front of the probe. With the last repetition came a response from the older man in that last language.  
  
"They speak the language of the Ancients, my Lord Zan." Daniel translated for is colleagues. "They wish only to make peaceful contact with us."  
  
A disbelieving sound came from the warrior, but was rebuked with a sharp glance from the leader, who then encouraged his linguist to continue and Daniel translated for those in the control room, with him.  
  
"You are from a planet called Earth?"   
  
"Yes we are. My name is Daniel Jackson. I and three of my friends would like to come through the Stargate to visit you. May we come through?" Daniel asked.  
  
The linguist translated Daniel's words to his leader, who was looking thoughtfully at the probe. The warrior and the two women seemed to give their opinions, but stopped when the leader held up a hand to them.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, you and your three friends may come through the Great Ring." The leader said haltingly in the ancient language; he did not speak it as well as his interpreter had.  
  
"Thank you. We will come through in just a moment." Daniel told him and received a grave nod in acceptance.  
  
"Alright SG-1, you have a go." General Hammond gave his okay and the team gathered up their packs, walked up the ramp and stepped through the shimmering surface of the event-horizon.  
  
When they arrived on the other side of the wormhole, SG-1 stepped forward cautiously, keeping their weapons lowered in as much of a non-threatening position as possible. In Teal'c's case, he carried his staff weapon as if it were just a walking-stick. Daniel stepped a little ahead of the others, his sidearm in its holster and his hands held in front of him to show that he was otherwise unarmed.  
  
The four leaders and their translator had moved back some from the Stargate, but the other guard-looking people had moved forward a bit, even though they seemed to be unarmed. As Daniel moved forward so did the translator.  
  
"Hello, I am Daniel Jackson, the one who you spoke to through our probe-device." Daniel spoke in the ancient language, his usual friendly smile on his face. "These are my friends; Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'c."  
  
The linguist quietly translated these words to his leaders as Daniel spoke them and then made introductions as well.  
  
"This is our leader, King Zan." He indicated the dark-haired young man. "His second-in-command, Lord Rath." He indicated the long-haired man. "The Princess Valondra." He indicated the taller woman with long, blond hair. "And the Lady Ava." The linguist finished the introductions by indicating the shorter, blond woman. Daniel had been translating for his friends as the linguist spoke.  
  
"May we know your name, sir?" Daniel asked and the linguist looked to his king for instruction. King Zan only smiled and nodded.  
  
"My name is Mergle. I am an historian and linguist of ancient languages."  
  
"As am I." Daniel replied, smiling and Mergle smiled back.  
  
"We welcome you to our planet." King Zan said slowly, speaking the unfamiliar language. "Would you come with us please? There are many things we would like to show you." Daniel translated and they followed behind the four leaders and the guards fell in behind them.  
  
When SG-1 walked outside the cave they realized that it was located up in the hills and below them spread what must have been a magnificent city at one time, but much of it had been destroyed. Daniel could see that a great deal of rebuilding had been done, but there was still much to do. He sped up his steps to catch up with Mergle, but before he was able to ask the questions which were bubbling up in his in his mind, the group reached the transport vehicles waiting for them. Everyone in SG-1 was shocked to see that these vehicles were highly advanced hovercraft.  
  
"If the four of you would join Mergle in this vehicle, we will take you down to our capital." King Zan said and Daniel translated.  
  
The vehicle was comfortable inside but not luxurious or opulent. Daniel explained to his teammates what they were to do and they all got in and took their seats. Mergle got in as well as several of the guards. Once everyone was seated the driver took off, skimming them smoothly and quickly over the ground and down the hill. The large glass windows on the vehicle gave marvelous views of the passing countryside.  
  
"This transport is fantastic!" Daniel spoke to Mergle in their common language.  
  
"You do not have transports such as these on your planet?" Mergle asked.  
  
"Well...not for common, everyday use anyway." Daniel replied.  
  
"These are not for common use either, but King Zan borrowed these few for the short time he needed, to come and greet you." Mergle explained.  
  
"Oh? What is their proper use?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Transporting the injured who need quick, smooth rides to get medical help...for the priority building projects and other emergency uses." Mergle explained.  
  
"Oh...then we are honored to be given a chance to ride in them." Daniel exclaimed and told his teammates what the other man had just said.  
  
"We will need to get out now and walk." Mergle said a few minutes later as the vehicle came to a stop. "King Zan said that these transports should return to their important duties once they brought us down from the hills."  
  
"Of course." Daniel said, passing on the instructions onto the others. Once outside, King Zan thanked each driver before they zipped off, back to their duties.  
  
"You will be able to see our capital better on foot and we do not have far to go." King Zan told Daniel, who translated for the others.  
  
As the group walked down the side walk, they passed many buildings, totally alien in design, but lovely none the less, which showed signs of restorations which had been completed and others on which restoration was still being done. On other plots of land, the old building had been demolished and a new one was being built. Daniel moved up to walk beside Mergle.  
  
"Mergle, what happened here? Did you have an earthquake or something?"  
  
"No Daniel, our world and the other four planets in this region of space have been at war for many years and it was only after the Royal Four returned to us that the war was ended. Now they help us rebuild." Mergle explained.  
  
"The Royal Four; who are they? Oh, you mean King Zan and his...uh...court? They returned? Where were they?" Daniel asked.  
  
"They were sent away just after they were....uh...born, to keep them safe from our enemies so they could grow up and then return to save us...and they did!" Mergle said.  
  
"They look like only young adults now and if they returned several years ago, they could have only been teenagers...and yet they won the war for you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes!" Mergle said with pride. "The Royal Four were so young when they returned to us, but their hiding place was no longer safe; some of our enemies found them there and tried to assassinate them, but they failed and our need for them was so great that the Elders begged them to return...and they did." Mergle said again and then whispered confidentially. "Although, they didn't know much about fighting a war when they first arrived. But our people were so inspired and heartened by their return to us, that they fought all the harder and the Royal Four learned very quickly and led us to victory!"   
  
"Wow...that's really something!" Daniel exclaimed and then dropped back to where Jack, Sam and Teal'c were walking and explained to them what he had just learned.  
  
Before they were able to get into a discussion on the subject, the Royal Four stopped at the door to a building.  
  
"Will you come inside, please? There is something we would like you to see." King Zan spoke to Daniel, who translated for his team.  
  
"Um, sure; lead on." Daniel told the King.  
  
As they entered the building there was nothing about its structure to tell them what it was used for. The halls were wide, but free of any ornament. They made several turns and were led through three doors behore they finally followed the royals into a large room. Their hosts ranged themselves against one wall and indicated that SG-1 should look to the opposite wall. They did and saw...at least a dozen Serpent Guard Jaffa...   
  
  
Part 9  
  
...being held behind some sort of force-field.  
  
"Oh man! What are they doing here?" Colonel O'Neill yelled as all four of SG-1 brought up their weapons and pointed them at the Jaffa. For their part, as soon as the Jaffa saw SG-1, they started yelling and shaking their weaponless fists at them. Some even threw themselves at the force-field, only to be thrown back onto the ground or into some of their fellow Jaffa.  
  
"A proper reaction to such a dangerous group of soldiers." King Zan said behind them in a satisfied voice. Daniel spun around to face the young king and then translated his words for the other three.  
  
"What the hell does he mean by that, Daniel? What is the meaning of that little test?" O'Neill asked angrily. Daniel translated Jack's questions, a bit more tactfully, to King Zan.  
  
"I will explain everything, but let us go to our home first, where we can be comfortable." King Zan said with a half-smile. "Please come, those men cannot harm you here."  
  
Colonel O'Neill lowered his weapon as Daniel faithfully translated the King's words and then so did Daniel, Sam and Teal'c. This time, as SG-1 followed the Royal Four out of the building, most of the guards remained behind and only a couple followed after them. But before they could leave the jail, Teal'c stopped Daniel to make a request.  
  
"DanielJackson, will you please ask KingZan if I may stay here and speak to these Jaffa? I may be able to determine what their mission was."  
  
"Good idea, Teal'c." O'Neill agreed.  
  
"Thank you, O'Neill." Teal'c replied as Daniel made his request to their host.  
  
"King Zan says that's okay, Teal'c." Daniel said. "Just indicate to the guards when you're done and one of them will bring you to the Royal Palace."  
  
"Very well, DoctorJackson." Teal'c replied and everyone else left.  
  
As they walked along the sidewalk the members of SG-1 noticed people working to reconstruct the buildings or going about other business, but most of them stopped what they were doing as their leaders walked by and they smiled, bowed or even waved happily at their king. No one rushed towards their leaders to greet them, everyone went back to work after they had passed by, but it was obvious that they were greatly respected and even loved and that it was a common occurrence to see the Royal Four walking down the street.  
  
As they neared the largest and the grandest building the team had seen so far on this planet, they were surprised not to be taken inside.  
  
"Uh, Mergle...isn't this building the Royal Palace?" Daniel asked. "If it isn't, I can't wait to see how your people can better the opulence and richness of whatever that building really is."  
  
"It used to be the palace of Khivar, King Zan's mortal enemy and the man who started and kept the war raging for so long all over this region of space. Khivar tore down the beautiful old palace our kings and queens lived in for many generations and built this monstrosity. After Khivar was killed, King Zan refused to move into it and instead turned it into a hospital and orphanage for children. The Royal Four built and share a much smaller manor-house a short ways away." Mergle said proudly.  
  
Daniel pondered what the other man had just said before dropping back to pass on the news to his three friends.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty impressive!" Sam exclaimed and then followed Mergle's finger as he pointed to the side of the hospital.  
  
"The Royal Four personally planned and built that playground for the children and visit them whenever they can." Merge said and Daniel translated.  
  
"That's really a nice playground." O'Neill said sincerely as he thought about how his son, Charlie would have loved playing there with the other kids...if he had lived.   
  
Little Charlie O'Neill had died three years ago, after accidentally shooting himself with Jack's own gun. The Abydos mission and Daniel Jackson were what eventually brought Colonel O'Neill out of the self-destructive depression, brought on by his son's death.  
  
The Royal Four and SG-1 had almost passed by the playground when one little girl spotted them and called out to them.  
  
"The little-one is saying that she does not want to wait until tomorrow, to play with King Zan." Mergle translated to Daniel, who translated to the other three. "The Royal Four wear old clothes and put aside their royal headbands, when they visit the children so that they can just be friends and playmates to the little ones, not their rulers; and King Zan is loved as if he were the children's big brother." Daniel translated Mergle's words for his friends.  
  
King Zan had walked over to speak to the little girl and ended up picking her up as she started to cry when he told her that he could not stop to play just then. But Zan was able to sooth her easily and then hugged her one more time before handing her over to a caregiver. When he walked back to his guests, Zan had a gentle smile on his face, but his eyes were sad.  
  
"Poor little Sharma, she needed a nap and she misses her mother, who's sick in the adult hospital." Zan explained to Daniel, who then translated his words for the rest of SG-1 "Let's continue on, our home is just a bit further."  
  
The group walked on and soon came to a nice sized house with lovely, if alien flowers growing all around it. They turned onto the front walk and entered through the front door. There was a dining room to the left of the front hall and a living room to the right.  
  
"Please, will you make yourselves comfortable and I will see to refreshments for you." Mergle translated for Lady Ava, who only spoke the planet's native language.  
  
Before their visitors walked into the living room with Rath and Valondra, Zan excused himself as well and quickly walked upstairs. At one particular door he knocked and waited.  
  
"Yes?" The room's occupant called out.  
  
"It's Zan, may I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, My Lord, please come in." The occupant replied. Zan smiled as he opened the door.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked and received a smile in return.  
  
"Very pleasant; I worked in your gardens."  
  
"I noticed; I think our visitors were impressed by all of your hard work too." Zan praised.  
  
"I don't call it work, to be surrounded by such beautiful things. We never had many plants of any kind where I come from." Zan nodded. "Who are your visitors?"  
  
"Four people, who traveled through the Great Ring; they came from a planet called Earth." Zan answered and his companion gasped.  
  
"What...what are the names of these four travelers?"  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." Zan answered, watching his new friend closely.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Would you like to come down and meet them?" Zan asked gently.  
  
"No...no thank you, My Lord..."  
  
"All right." Zan agreed, reluctantly. "But if you change your mind, feel free to come down."  
  
"Yes, thank you for all of your kindness, My Lord."  
  
"I've asked you to call me Zan." He said with a chiding smile before he said good-bye and turned to leave the room, but then turned and walked back to whisper something in his guest's ear.  
  
"Are you sure, My...Zan?" The guest asked uncertainly and Zan nodded. "Very well then."  
  
"Thanks." Zan said with a smile and then left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Downstairs, the group went in and sat down in the living room, which had comfort in mind more than richness or opulence. The color scheme might have matched, but the furniture styles did not.  
  
"There has been no time to build anymore than is necessary and that includes finding furnishings for this house." Mergle translated for Princess Valondra as she too only spoke the native tongue. "If we have any energy left to have a celebration, it is kept simple and held at a nearby park."  
  
"Daniel, translate for me would you?" Sam asked. "Princess Valondra, we have seen how much work all of you have already done for your people and your planet. It's amazing that you were able to build yourselves such a pleasant home and furnish it so comfortably as well." Sam assured the younger woman.   
  
Mergle further translated Daniel's words out of the ancient tongue and into their native language. Princess Valondra smiled and blushed. King Zan, who had just returned, said something reassuring to his sister, but Mergle did not translate what he said.  
  
"Mergle." Daniel said softly. "Could you tell me if King Zan and Lady Ava are...um...married...mates? I'm just wondering if he has any children since he was so good at soothing that little girl." King Zan heard Daniel's question and answered for himself.  
  
"No Daniel Jackson, neither Lady Ava, nor the rest of us are married to anyone as yet. We are all a very close unit; very good friends, but between ending the war and rebuilding our planet, there has been no time for...anything else."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness." Daniel said and Zan waved his thanks away.  
  
Just then, Lady Ava and a housekeeper came in, both carrying trays with a pitcher and glasses on them. Ava murmured a thank you to the woman and she left the room.  
  
"This is a mixture of fruit juices which are very refreshing." Ava told Daniel, through Mergle. "I do not anticipate any ill-effects to your bodies, but if you would like to test the drink for safety?"  
  
"Thank you, Lady Ava, we have rarely had ill-effects from anything we have ingested on the other planets we have traveled to, but those few times have taught us to be careful." Daniel said and Mergle translated for the Lady.  
  
Daniel brought out his small test jar and poured a small amount of the juice into it. He capped it, shook it and waited for a moment.  
  
"It's safe, guys." Daniel told his friends as he smiled and started pouring glasses for all of them.  
  
He took turns handing off the glasses, first to one of his hosts and then to one of his friends, until everyone had a glass. Daniel was the first to sip.  
  
"Mmm, this is good! Reminds me a little of cran-apple; tart and sweet and very refreshing." Daniel spoke in English for the benefit of his friends, but directed his comments to his hostess, who smiled back at him, even though Mergle could not translate the English for her.  
  
A smile and "mmm" was universally understood as meaning good, Daniel had found. Everyone got comfortable.  
  
"I suspect that you have many questions for us?" King Zan asked Daniel directly. His grasp of the ancient language was getting better as he grew used to speaking it. Daniel translated back and forth for his friends.  
  
"Yes we do." Colonel O'Neill got down to business after drinking half of his juice. "Have you had a long history with the Goa'uld and just decided to fight them this time when they came through the Stargate, or what?"  
  
"As far as any of us knew, we had never had contact with these creatures before." Zan answered. "Before the war, no one even knew that the cave existed. It had been completely sealed up and grass and plants had grown over it. We theorized that an explosion of some sort must have opened up a small entrance into the cave and some of our people took shelter in there during the fighting. After the war ended and we had recovered a little, word of a cave with mysterious writing on the walls and a strange object peeking out of the rock filtered through to us. We investigated the cave and opened up some of the entrance; we uncovered the ring and our linguists started to translate the writing.  
  
"Mergle and his team had translated what seemed to be the beginning of the story. It told of an evil and powerful people, who came from the stars. These demons enslaved all of the people and set up the Great Ring to travel back and forth between our home and theirs. That was enough to concern us and we evacuated all of the civilians from the cave and started to cover the ring back up with rock, when the Ring activated and those...creatures came through. They tried to capture some of our people and shot at the rest of us, but we defended ourselves, killing some of them and taking the rest of them captive."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Up in the guest room, the occupant was gazing out of the room's front window when Teal'c and two guards came running up to the house.  
  
'Ah, Teal'c has discovered that I came with the Jaffa; I guess the time for hiding and resting must end.' The guest thought silently and left the room to walk downstairs.  
  
"O'Neill! O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled as he came running into the room in a very uncharacteristic manner. Two guards came to stand beside him.  
  
"Teal'c, what is it?" Jack O'Neill asked, instantly alert and on his feet.  
  
"I was finally able to convince the Jaffa to speak to me and they told me that it was not only they who came through the Chapa'ai." Teal'c had calmed down some and turned towards Daniel before continuing. "Amonette came with them...and she was...killed...during the battle."  
  
"WHAT?" Daniel cried out and lunged to his feet. "Amonette...Sha're...is Dead?" He slumped back into his chair and covered his face with his hands. "No, no, no..." Could be heard coming muffled from behind his fingers for several moments, but he eventually calmed himself just enough so that communication between the parties could continue.  
  
"I...I don't understand...the creature you call Amonette was a Goa'uld, your enemy. Why is Dr. Jackson so upset?" Zan asked very concerned.  
  
"Amonette was the Goa'uld...the snake...but My wife, Sha're was her unwilling host. I...All of us have been searching for her for two years!" Daniel managed to explain to Zan through clenched teeth.   
  
His friends kept worried eyes on him; what would Daniel do now? Finding Sha're had been his obsession for the last two years. In fact, the three members of SG-1 were so focused on him that they did not see Zan's gaze travel to the doorway and a smile appear on his handsome face. He stretched out his arm and his guest came forward, hesitantly.  
  
"Husband." She said softly; Jack, Sam and Teal'c quickly whirled around and their mouths fell open as if they were seeing a ghost. Teal'c did aim his zat-gun at her, but did not shoot. Daniel froze, afraid to turn his head and look at the speaker. "Husband, please...it was only the demon, Amonette who was killed. These good people saved me...so that I could return to you...my Dan'yel." Sha're said in her gentle voice as she came to kneel down in front of her beloved husband. "Please Dan'yel, look at me." She reached out to gently touch his hands, urging him to turn and face her. "I am real...I am free of the demon!"  
  
Daniel looked up into her face. Sha're's long hair was down, curling around her face and shoulders. She wore a long sleeved tunic over a long skirt, both were sand-colored, but the material looked soft and warm and had an intricate design embroidered in a rich brown thread, down the left-front.  
  
"Not a dream? Not a nightmare? You're really here...and...free?" He asked in a voice tinged with fear that this was all a trick or hallucination on his part.  
  
"Not a dream..." Sha're reassured again, running gentle fingers over his brow and down his cheek.  
  
"Teal'c, you can put your weapon away. Sha're is free of the symbiote; we double-checked that nothing was left behind." Zan said and Daniel took great interest in translating while still keeping his stunned gaze on Sha're. Teal'c hesitated only for a moment before putting his zat, a Goa'uld hand-weapon, away.  
  
"King Zan speaks the truth; I cannot sense a Goa'uld within her."  
  
"Neither can I." Sam said.  
  
Since Teal'c carried an immature Goa'uld within his pouch, he could sense them in others. Sam had been a short-time host to a Tok'ra symbiote and although she no longer carried Jolynar, she could also still sense if a Goa'uld was nearby.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened from the beginning?" Daniel requested, still with his love-filled eyes on his beautiful wife as he drew her down to sit beside him in the comfort of his arms. Zan nodded and began, with Daniel translating.  
  
"As I was saying before, Mergle's translations of the cave writings told us that the Great Ring was used by aliens to come to our planet and enslave our people...millennia ago. We immediately evacuated the curious civilians from the cave and had started to bury the Ring again, when it was activated from off-planet. We took up defensive positions, but we were also curious, so when...Amonette and her Jaffa came through, we tried to greet them. A couple of the Jaffa tried to grab some of our people, but when that didn't work, they started firing their weapons at us. I was able to deploy my shield around the whole group of Jaffa, keeping them from escaping and blocking the mouth of the Great Ring so no more Jaffa could come through."  
  
"Wait...you have personal-shield technology that can stand up to staff-blasts?" Jack asked.  
  
"Perhaps we can discuss that at another time." Rath said firmly and Zan nodded before continuing.  
  
"Amonette was safe within her own protective shield and she kept ordering the Jaffa to fire against my shield, but their blasts only ricocheted back onto them. Even though her Jaffa were slowly killing themselves, the Goa'uld ordered them to keep firing."  
  
"She was the one we needed to stop." Rath took up the story. "We hated to see the Jaffa die that way, at her orders. Zan opened up small holes in his shield that we could shoot through. We aimed at that device she had on her hand. The Jaffa moved to block our blasts with their bodies so Ava confused them into believing that the Goa'uld was several yards to the left and they moved aside. Ava kept them thinking that they were protecting their queen while we blasted a hole through her shield. We did not want to kill her, but she was wounded when we broke through and that hand device seemed to feed back on itself and sent a shock through her body. The shield collapsed and Amonette fell to the ground...and then we saw...something weird...a snake-like creature slithered out of Sha're's ear and tried to reach one of the Jaffa, but they were all too far away. Zan dropped his shield, my warriors took custody of the Jaffa and the four of us ran to the woman. We could tell that she was crying out for help and Zan realized that the snake-thing must have been a symbiote, one which had control over its host. We locked up the Jaffa and brought Sha're here where we could scan her and she could be healed." Rath finished the story.   
  
There was silence in the room for a few moments until Daniel spoke.   
  
"I...I can't thank you enough for the risks and care you took to preserve Sha're's life, even before you knew that she was an innocent in all of this...and for trying to save the Jaffa, they are also mind-washed slaves of the Goa'uld."  
  
Zan nodded and smiled as did Rath, Valondra and Ava.  
  
"What did you say, Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"I said thank you." Daniel told his friends simply.  
  
"Oh...yeah...of course." Jack said.  
  
"I'd love to be able to see your medical facilities!" Sam exclaimed and Daniel translated to Zan. Sha're had no bruises or marks from her injuries.   
  
"Yeah and maybe someday you'll show us the weapons which were able to break down a Goa'uld shield." Jack said, while Daniel translated for his CO as well.  
  
Rath smirked at that and Zan answered non-commitally.  
  
"Yes, perhaps someday."  
  
The group sat back and made some opening moves towards an agreement between their two planets. They had not been working very long when a man came to the door and urgently motioned to Rath, who got up and went to speak to him. After a moment, Rath drew him forward.  
  
"Tell King Zan what you just told me, Korvoss." Rath ordered and Mergle quietly interpreted for Daniel, who translated for the rest of SG-1.  
  
"Your Highness, Chancellor Larek's Minister of Defense just contacted us. They have sighted a large, unknown ship entering our region of space." Korvoss placed a red sphere, the size of a billiard-ball, onto the middle of the coffee table.   
  
It projected a three-dimensional map of space, up into the air. The map showed five stars positioned in a V-formation, their planets orbiting around them, the moons orbiting each planet and a few space-stations as well. A blue triangle had just entered that region of space, passing between the two suns at the top of the V and was making a bee-line for the planet they were on; Antar, at the apex of the V.  
  
"If that ship is headed here, what will be its ETA?" Zan asked.  
  
"Approximately five hours, Sire." Korvoss said.  
  
"Is there any way to see a close-up of the ship?" Jack asked and Daniel passed his request onto King Zan.  
  
Korvoss touched the red sphere and a clear picture of the alien ship was displayed.  
  
"A Goa'uld mother-ship." Teal'c intoned gravely.  
  
  
Part 10  
  
"Could you tell us anything about the strengths or weaknesses of this type of craft?" King Zan asked through Daniel.  
  
Teal'c, Jack and Sam told him what they knew about the mother-ship's shield, immense speed, crew compliment, number of fighter-craft and weaponry and what fighting tactics the Jaffa used. They also told Zan about the two times that they had successfully blown up a Goa'uld mother-ship.  
  
"That reminds me, a ship that size might have a Stargate on board, through which the Goa'uld and his crew could travel to your gate or escape through, to another planet, without having to use yours."   
  
"Is it plausible that once this ship has attacked us, it will turn around and attack the other populated planets in this region?" Rath asked.  
  
"Most likely, but the decision to attack further targets would depend on how well they survive this first attack." Teal'c reasoned.  
  
Zan and Rath conferred for a few moments in Antarian and then Zan touched the red sphere and a second light beamed out to envelop him. The images of three men and one woman appeared in front of him and Zan spoke to them, still in Antarian.  
  
"King Zan is communicating with the leaders of the other four worlds in this region." Mergle told Daniel. "He is explaining the situation and requesting their help."  
  
"Unless you have something which can punch through the ship's shield, someone's going to have to get on board and disable it...and maybe plant some explosives too." Colonel O'Neill said through Daniel.  
  
"Could you draw a map for us, of where strategic spots are within the mother-ship, so our warriors will know where to plant explosives?" Rath asked.  
  
"Sure, we can do that." O'Neill agreed.  
  
"O'Neill, should we not accompany the warriors ourselves?" Teal'c asked his CO.   
  
Jack tried to hide his irritation at the former Jaffa, for having suggested such a dangerous mission; especially since SG-1 would be acting on the part of a civilization which seemed well able to defend itself.  
  
"I don't think that General Hammond would give us the go-ahead for such a mission, Teal'c." Jack warned.  
  
"Nor are we asking you to take on such a dangerous mission on our behalf." Zan said, having finished his conference with the other leaders and hearing Mergle's translation. "This isn't your fight." Teal'c, Sam and Daniel looked meaningfully at Jack and the Colonel grimaced.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud! Enough with the "look", guys! King Zan, fighting the Goa'uld is our job; it's what we and the rest of the SGC have pledged ourselves to do...and we'd be honored to help you any way we can...I'll talk General Hammond into it."  
  
Zan's tense shoulders relaxed just a bit.  
  
"Thank you very much, Colonel. I knew I could not...should not ask for such a commitment...a sacrifice on your part, but I am very grateful for your willingness to help us this way..." Zan glanced from Rath to Valondra and then to Ava and raised one eyebrow. Somehow they all knew what he was asking and nodded their agreement.  
  
"...and in thanks for your being so willing to help us..." Zan said in English..."there's something which you should know about us..."  
  
"You...you speak English? All this time...?" Jack exclaimed and the other three looked on, stunned.  
  
"Yes, the four of us and a few others here do speak English." Rath said grudgingly.   
  
"Mergle doesn't, so don't be angry with him; and don't be angry with Sha're either, I asked her to keep our secret." Zan said firmly.  
  
"They were sorry that they could not take my word, when I told them that you are an honorable and brave people, but they needed to meet you for themselves. I am sorry that I lied to you, my husband, but Zan saved my life and they have all been so kind to me; I could not deny their request for secrecy." Sha're told Daniel softly.  
  
"It's okay, Sha're, we understand." Daniel said smiling gently at his wife.  
  
"Our people have peacefully visited your world before, but we have had some...dangerous encounters with your military and government. We were not willing to trust you at face value." Zan said firmly.  
  
"Oh man...if some of your people were caught by our government, I can imagine what they were put through." Sam said understandably. "Some parts of our military are still...unfriendly to those who are different, but the President and the SGC will help and protect your people as much as possible...isn't that right, Colonel?"  
  
"Yes, the Captain is correct; the SGC will help you any way it can." O'Neill replied.  
  
"Thank you, Colonel. That is good to know." Zan said.  
  
"Okay then." Jack said briskly. "There's a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in."  
  
The group quickly discussed what needed to be done; evacuation of civilians, readying of fighter craft, and formation of attack plans. The Colonel traveled back up to the Stargate, to use the MALP's communications equipment and report to General Hammond. While he waited for his orders, Jack showed Rath the transporter rings which were hidden in the floor of the cavern. Five or six people could fit inside these rings, which came up out of the floor to surround you and would then transport whatever was inside them, up to a Goa'uld ship. If the mother-ship were attacked and in danger of being destroyed, an evacuation off of the ship could still be made through these rings, down to the Gate-chamber, through which they could escape to anywhere in the galaxy there was another Gate. Perhaps half an hour after he had reported to his superior, Colonel O'Neill received his orders.  
  
"Colonel, SG-1 has the go-ahead from the President to help those people fight and hopefully destroy the Goa'uld mother-ship and to set up future defenses if necessary." General Hammond said.  
  
"Thank you, General." Jack said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Back at the SGC, Alex walked down to Liz Parker's lab.  
  
"Hey Liz, Dr. Plum just told me that it doesn't look like we'll be traveling to P3...whatever...after all."  
  
"Oh, why not?" Liz asked looking up from her work and frowning at her friend.  
  
"Since he's the senior scientist here, the General told Dr. Plum that he just received word from SG-1; a Goa'uld mother-ship is on its way to the planet. The President has given them orders to help those people defend themselves." Alex answered.  
  
"Do you think that they might evacuate the people here to Earth?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know; sounds like it's a pretty populated planet, they wouldn't all fit down here." Alex reasoned.  
  
"Oh...yeah, you're right. Well...maybe the next planet will be a peaceful one." Liz said hesitantly.  
  
"Sure, or we might be able to go to this one after SG-1 kicks the Goa'uld's butts off that rock!" Alex grinned.  
  
"Well you always hear the news before I do, let me know if you hear any more, will you Alex?" Liz asked.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll see you later." Alex gave her a mock salute before leaving to go back to his work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Back on Antar, the Royal Four readied their people for battle. Much of the population, especially the young and the old, quickly moved out of the cities and into secure underground shelters, out in the country. But many of the able-bodied citizens, both men and women, volunteered to stay behind and fight the Goa'uld as they had fought Khivar and the Skins, years before, in the Resistance.  
  
Zan tried to make contact with the mother-ship, but was unsuccessful. Chancellor Larek and the leaders of the other planets had many of their ships shadowing the mother-ship as it made its way towards Antar. But even SG-1's knowledge of the Gao'uld and the attempted attack by Amonette a few days before, could not convince Antar's allies to attack the mother-ship unless it made an offensive move first, but they were ready if and when it did.  
  
After all of their preparations, the battle was almost anti-climactic; it was over so quickly. Sha're begged to be allowed to go with Daniel, but in the end, she went to the shelters to help care for the children who loved to hear her sing the songs of her desert-dwelling people...even though they could not understand the words. Just as the pyramid-shaped ship came to a landing on top of the hill, which held the Stargate chamber, SG-1 and four top Antarian warriors, who spoke English, used the transporter rings to get aboard the ship; Sam using Amonett's old hand-device, like a golden glove with a ruby at the center of the palm, to activate them.   
  
It never ceased to amaze the members of SG-1 how easy it was to get aboard any Goa'uld ship. The snake-heads truly believed their own propaganda; that they were invincible gods and that none of their "slaves" would ever dare to move against them. Time and time again, SG-1 found no guards in the Gate-chamber or wherever the transporter-rings deposited them. There were no sensors or cameras to tell the crew that their ship had been invaded by enemies. And the Jaffa-warriors clomp, clomp, clomped their way around the empty halls of the enormous ships, giving SG-1 ample time to hide in one of the many empty rooms, side-hallways or nooks and crannies, built into any Goa'uld architecture. No wonder SG-1 had prices on their heads across the galaxy; they continuously invaded Goa'uld ships and temples, carried out their missions of destruction and got away!  
  
Like the Royal Four, the Antarian warriors who traveled with O'Neill and his team fought as a unit, combining their psi-based powers, both offensive and defensive, to greatly magnify their destructive or protective abilities, much to SG-1's awe-inspired respect. Antarians do not need to carry weapons, they are the weapons. Like SG-1's missions before, the eight of them made their way toward the heart of the ship, to disable the ship's defensive shields. They encountered only a few squads of Jaffa in the hallways and were able to duck into hiding until they passed by. The team planted explosives throughout the ship and snuck into the hanger bay. Sam Carter did receive a small blast to her shoulder from one of the Jaffa pilots before they were able to knock him out along with his fellow pilots and destroy the death-gliders; two-man fighter-craft, which had not yet taken off. After that, the team made its way back to the transporter rings; Jack O'Neill keeping a supporting hand on Carter's good arm, and "ringed home", down to the Stargate Chamber on the planet.  
  
Down on Antar, any Jaffa who traveled through the rings or the Stargate, into the huge cave-chamber were immediately disarmed and captured. Antarian warriors could use their psychic powers to simply make the Goa'uld weapons fly out of their hands. Any Jaffa who tried to fight further were, either hit with an energy surge strong enough to knock them out or, if the Jaffa warrior was especially aggressive, were thrown across the chamber, to hit the stone wall behind them and slump to the floor, unconscious. The Jaffa were then herded or carried out of the chamber and into nearby holding cells.  
  
SG-1 came back through the rings in between Jaffa captures and went to report to King Zan. A hover-craft brought them down from the hill to the Royal Manor where the communications center was located. But the four young royals were not safely inside; they were out in their front garden, firing at death-gliders which flew overhead.  
  
"Oh man, look at that!" Daniel exclaimed, pointing.  
  
Although the four Antarian warriors who had traveled with them to the mother-ship and come safely back, had used some of their psi-based powers, none of them had shown the immense power, the Royal Four was using now. Zan, Rath, Valondra and Ava stood in a circle, hands clasped and eyes closed, but as a death-glider flew nearby, firing at them as it came closer, several huge bursts of white energy shot out from the center of their circle and hurtled their way towards the enemy fighter, striking it dead on and disintegrating it; no burning or destructive debris falling from the sky. As SG-1 had reflexedly ducked beneath enemy fire, they had noticed an energy shield which had covered both them, the royals and their house; protecting them from being hit.  
  
Right after the fighter was destroyed and before SG-1 could say a word, the Manor's front door opened and Sha're and several others came pouring out. The Antarians rushed to their rulers and Sha're ran to her handsome husband.  
  
"Dan'yel, oh Dan'yel! Are you alright, my husband?" She cried as she rushed into his safe, strong arms.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, Shar're but I thought you were safely down in the shelters, helping to take care of the children." Daniel asked, concerned.  
  
"I tried to, my husband." Sha're said softly, lowering her eyes in shame. "But I became so worried and anxious about you, my Dan'yel that I began to upset the children, so Zan brought me back up here. I am sorry that I failed and shamed you."  
  
"Shh, shh; you haven't failed or shamed me, Sweetness." Daniel said soothingly, placing his index finger under her chin, to make Sha're look up at him. "Your anxiety is understandable; after all, you know best what we were up against."  
  
"Thank you my husband." Sha're said formally and then tiptoed up to hug him again. "I am so happy that you are safe!"  
  
Meanwhile, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c brought Captain Carter forward to King Zan.  
  
"Your Highness, Captain Carter's been wounded." O'Neill pointed out a bad burn over her collarbone; she was deadly white, but standing on her own. "We could not make our driver understand that she needs a doctor." He said, frustrated.  
  
"No Colonel, your driver knew exactly what the Captain needed; she needed to be brought to me. Let's take her inside where I can check out her wound." Zan said and Jack put a supporting hand under Sam's elbow before they walked inside.  
  
"You're taking us into the living room?" Daniel asked. "Don't you need a treatment room; medical supplies?"  
  
"No, Dr. Jackson, my brother doesn't need any of those things." Valondra assured them all. "Everything will be just fine."  
  
"Come and sit on the sofa, Captain." Zan led her to a seat and sat closely next to her, but did not touch her. "Captain Carter, you have seen many of the powers, or gifts my people possess; my gift is to heal. It won't hurt and I only need to touch you for a few moments, will you trust me to do this?"  
  
Sam looked around for a moment; to Valondra, Ava and Rath, who were looking down at her with concern and compassion for her, and confidence in their king. She looked back to Zan.   
  
"Yes, I...trust you. What do I do?" Sam asked.  
  
"Just look into my eyes." Zan instructed gently and then brought his hand up to lay it over Sam's burn.  
  
His hand started to glow with a white light and then as he healed her, Zan saw flashes from Sam's past, as he always did whenever he healed someone. Sam as a little girl, running happily towards her father, who was wearing an Air Force dress uniform. Sam proudly graduating from the Air Force Academy. Sam entering a conference room and meeting Colonel Jack O'Neill for the first time; her instant attraction as well as her anger at his dismissal of her as just another scientist; and her wish to make a good impression on this prickly colonel. Sam watching as an older version of her father woke up and seeing his eyes glow like a Goa'uld. Zan could feel the love and the relief that it was a To'kra who had bonded with her father and that the alien symbiote had already cured Jacob Carter of his terminal cancer. Zan, aka Max Evans saw no flashes of Sam's new friends, Liz Parker or Alex Whitman though.  
  
Zan's hand stopped glowing and he pulled it away from Sam's collarbone; only a few moments had passed. Captain Carter registered the absence of any pain and looked down, her hand coming up to pull her shirt collar away from her skin; Zan grimaced a little.  
  
"The silver handprint will disappear in a few days." He assured her.  
  
"You healed it! You actually healed me...with just your touch!" Sam said, wonder in her voice, not caring about the handprint. She looked back up into Zan's gentle amber eyes. "Thank you...so much! I don't know what else to say." But being Sam Carter Ph.D., she quickly thought of something as her curiosity took over. "Can you heal anything? How do you do it? How do you feel afterwards?" Zan raised both of his hands up, palms forward in a gesture of surrender.  
  
"No, I can't heal everything." He said sadly. "I can heal most injuries and some diseases...but the natural aging process and conditions caused by that...systemic disorders, I can't heal. How do I do it? I don't know, I've just always been able to...while I'm healing someone, I'm just concentrating on finding the problem and repairing it...and afterwards...mostly I feel fine, but if it was an extensive healing it is...tiring."  
  
"I bet!" Sam agreed, smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Back to the battle...  
  
It was the death-gliders which were doing the only real damage, but that was little enough because Antarian fighters and their allies from the other planets quickly blew them out of the skies or forced them down. The Antarian version of anti-aircraft guns were highly effective as well, along with other four-square groups who were almost as powerful and far more mobile. While on board the mother-ship, SG-1 had found out that it was indeed Apophis' ship, although they did not see him. With the destruction of his fighters and the "disappearance" of his Jaffa, they were hoping that the Goa'uld himself would make an appearance, but he never did.  
  
Finally, Apophis' First Prime, the head-Jaffa who had replaced Teal'c, was allowed to return to his master, to explain the situation and give him King Zan's terms under which the Goa'uld could surrender. Neither SG-1 nor the Royal Four believed that Apophis would surrender and he did not. Instead, the Goa'uld's ship took off and the Antarians encouraged him to gain altitude by firing at the bottom of his ship; they wanted him to leave the atmosphere before they detonated the explosives, which SG-1 had planted aboard, also their allies' ships were waiting for him out in space where they could fire on the ship as well, without the threat of hitting cities down on Antar. Their plan worked; the ship left the atmosphere, ships from the other four worlds fired on it, damaging it severely since SG-1 had been able to knock out the shields and Sam Carter detonated the C4 explosives on board, destroying the ship but...  
  
"Your Highness, I regret to inform you that a signal, which matches that of our Great Ring when activated, was registered shortly before the ship was destroyed; we believe that Apophis was able to escape, Sire." A warrior informed his king in frustration and Zan sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Shelto; Colonel O'Neill had warned us that this alien is a very slippery character; very good at escaping their best plans to capture him." Zan said.  
  
"Well, we made the bad guys run away, but they may return." Rath said. "Since they have ships, would it be worthwhile burying the Great Ring again?"  
  
"I don't think so, Rath. We need to set up some sort of...doorway...that we could put in front of the opening when we don't want...visitors and remove when we do. I think you mentioned that you have such a device on your Stargate, Colonel O'Neill?" Zan asked.  
  
"Captain Carter is the expert if you want specifics, but yes we do have something we call the iris; like a giant camera shutter, do you know what I mean?" Jack asked and Zan nodded.  
  
"It's made of titanium and closes as soon as the Stargate starts to dial." Sam continued the explanation. "Radio signals can be sent back and forth through the wormhole and when we receive a transmission from one of our teams we open the iris. Otherwise we leave it closed and...I'm sure you can imagine what happens to anything coming through the wormhole..."  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Rath said.  
  
"Ewww!" Valondra cried out and Ava shuddered.  
  
"So we could set up something similar and give a code-word to our friends and allies." Zan said nodding.  
  
"We'll be happy to help you set that up, Your Highness." Sam smiled.  
  
The nine of them; Sha're snuggled into her husband's side, his strong arm around her shoulders, settled into negotiations and arrangements again on a much friendlier and trusting footing. They discussed what to do with the captured Jaffa and the idea of starting an exchange of SGC and Antarian scientists in a few weeks, after Zan and his people had cleaned up the mess of this latest battle. By the time SG-1 said goodnight, a couple of hours later, so that they could go home and report to their superiors, they had agreed to have the To'kra come and pick up the Jaffa, set up a schedule for scientific exchange, especially space technology and given each other a code to proclaim themselves as "friendly travelers".  
  
"I can't thank you all enough for your help today in fighting Apophis." King Zan said as they all stood before the Stargate.  
  
"Hey, your people have some serious fire-power; you would have done fine on your own." O'Neill assured them. "But you're welcome."  
  
"Especially with Sha're to tell us what to expect." Rath said faintly smiling.  
  
"I hope you'll come back and visit us, Sha're; with or without your handsome husband." Valondra whispered sincerely as she and Ave hugged their guest.  
  
"Thank you all for freeing me from the demon, Amonette and for your warm hospitality; I would like to return and visit you again very much." Sha're said as she hugged Rath and Zan as well.  
  
After good-byes and thanks were exchanged, Sam stepped up to the DHD and dialed home.  
  
"We will see you in a few weeks then, at least." Daniel said and waived before they started stepping through the event-horizon; Sha're's hand safely held in his larger one.   
  
TBC 


	3. 11 thru 15: SG1 returns from Antar

Part 11  
  
"Off-world activation." An airman in the SGC's control room called out and General Hammond came quickly from his office. "Receiving SG-1's GDO code, sir." The airman informed his superior.  
  
'Open the iris." The General ordered and the airman complied.  
  
"Opening iris, sir."  
  
"They were supposed to be fighting a Goa'uld mother-ship; the battle can't be over yet. I just hope the destruction to that planet wasn't too great, or SG-1's wounds too serious that they had to retreat." General Hammond said, worried.  
  
"Chevron seven, locked." Another airman called out and the Stargate erupted vertically.  
  
"Should I call Medical for back-up, sir?" The first airman asked.  
  
General Hammond was just about to say yes, when five figures stepped through the Stargate. All of them were smiling and every one of them looked fit and whole.  
  
"Who's that woman with Dr. Jackson?" The General murmured, almost to himself and then replied. "It doesn't look as though they need any medical assistance, airman." The General commented, shaking his head in wonder.  
  
"No sir." The airman agreed happily, but he General had already headed for the stairway down to the Gateroom.  
  
When he reached his premiere team, General Hammond looked them over again, closely and saw the burn-mark on Captain Carter's shirt.  
  
"Welcome home, SG-1. Captain Carter, do you require medical attention?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"No, sir; I'm fine, thank you." Carter answered.  
  
"We have quite a tale to tell you, sir." Colonel O'Neill told his superior, before he could start asking questions. "Suffice it to say that P3X-777 is safe and so are its people. Apophis got away, but we did blow up his mother-ship...and his queen Amonette, was killed...General Hammond, may I present Sha're Jackson, whole and free of the Goa'uld, Amonette."  
  
"This is your wife, Dr. Jackson?" The General asked, stunned that the young archeologist had finally gotten his beloved wife back, after two years of searching for her.  
  
"Yes, General, this is Sha're." Daniel said with a tender voice, still gazing down into Sha're's love-filled eyes.  
  
"Very nice to finally meet you, ma'am." The General said formally, with his charming smile, as he shook her hand. "Your husband is only the first among all of us who are happy to see you whole and well!"  
  
"Thank you." Shar're said softly and shyly to the kind older man, whom Daniel had explained to her was the chief of their tribe here.  
  
Sha're looked at the large, alien-looking room around her with huge eyes. She did not really like it, but Daniel had explained that he did not live here, he only worked her. Sha're knew that there was so much she would need to learn if her husband was going to continue living here and not return to Abydos, but right now it was all too much to take in.  
  
"SG-1 and Mrs. Jackson, report to the Infirmary for your post-mission physicals. We will debrief after you've had a chance to shower and change." General Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Colonel O'Neill said before shepherding his team out of the Gateroom and down the hall to the Infirmary.  
  
They walked into Medical and Dr. Janet Fraser was there to greet them. She looked them over for herself, gasped when she saw the burn-mark on Sam's shirt and rushed forward.  
  
"Sam, you've been wounded! Why didn't anyone inform me of this as soon as you came through the gate?" Janet cried out as she gently peeled Sam's collar back to reveal...whole, healthy skin, marked only by...a silver handprint. "What's this? What's going on here?"  
  
"I was wounded during the battle, but King Zan healed me!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"You submitted to some alien healing device, Sam? How could you do that? You don't know what kind of affect something like that would have on you!" Janet reproved as she gently palpated the skin where the handprint was.  
  
"Doctor, it wasn't any alien-device, that healed Captain Carter." Colonel O'Neill clarified. "The King himself has the power to heal all manner of wounds. And...he had already safely healed Sha're after the Goa'uld, Amonette left her and was killed."  
  
"Really! How'd he heal you, Sam? What did he do?" Janet asked cautiously.  
  
"Janet...All King Zan did was tell me to look into his eyes...no hardship there...oh man he has the most gorgeous amber eyes...uh...and then he placed his hand over my wound and in a matter of seconds the pain disappeared and the wound was totally healed! Zan said that the handprint would disappear in a few days." Sam reassured the doctor.  
  
"Well never the less, I'm going to order an MRI as well as the usual blood-work for both you and Sha're." Janet said, before she walked off to give her orders to the nurses and technicians.  
  
"Hey Carter, you know that an MRI is nothing to worry about." Jack reassured his 2IC; Sam's eyes had grown huge and her mouth had dropped open.  
  
"What, sir? Uh, no I wasn't thinking about the MRI. I was thinking about the handprint." She motioned for her four friends to move in closer to her. "Remember when Liz Parker told us about how her alien-friend healed her?" Sam whispered since no one besides General Hammond, SG-1, Alex and Liz knew what had really happened during their disastrous mission on'599. "Liz said that he left behind a silver handprint where her gun shot wound had been...what if Max was an Antarian, like Zan or Rath?"  
  
"Let's take your theory to the next step, Sam." Daniel said. "Remember that Liz told us that her Max was the leader of his people...and Mergle told us that the Royal Four had been sent to another planet, on which they were supposed to safely grow up, but then their enemies found them there. Zan and the others defeated those enemies and returned to Antar when their people begged them for their help!"  
  
"Oh man...Zan and Max are the same person?" Sam cried out, but then slapped her hand over her mouth and looked around the Infirmary to see if anyone had heard her; no one had.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, we don't know that!" Jack exclaimed, irritably.  
  
"SG-1, I have your beds all ready for you." Janet called out before anyone could reply to the Colonel.   
  
All four of them gave each other significant glances and Daniel put his finger in front of his lips as he faced Sha're, asking her not to say anything about what she had just heard.  
  
"Daniel, I'm going to take Sha're for her MRI while you have your physical." Janet said.  
  
Daniel saw how frightened his wife was, at being separated from him and insisted on staying with her. Janet tried to argue, but Daniel stood firm and eventually everyone received their physicals, blood was drawn and MRIs were taken.  
  
"I'll have the first test results in a while, but everything looks good so far." Janet said, releasing them to go to their debriefing.  
  
"Thanks, Janet." Daniel and Sam said to their friend, before they left the Infirmary; Sha're's hand gently but firmly held in Daniel's.  
  
After showering and changing...Sam helping Sha're...the five of them were walking down the hallway when they ran into Liz and Alex.  
  
"Welcome back, guys; we heard that you kicked some Goa'uld butts off of that planet!" Alex grinned.  
  
"Yeah, we're so glad that none of you were hurt." Liz said. While SG-1 exchanged some more significant glances, Liz took a long look at Sha're and asked. "Daniel...is this your wife, Sha're?" Liz asked, smiling with hope for her friend.  
  
"Yes, this is Sha're!" Daniel answered, grinning. "Sha're, I'd like you to meet two of my friends; Liz Parker and Alex Whitman."  
  
"You are...friends...with my Dan'yel?" Sha're asked a little jealously, looking mostly at Liz.  
  
"Yes, Sha're, Daniel is a very good Friend..." Liz emphasized the word. "...to Alex and I and we are both so happy that he's finally found you. Daniel has been so worried about you; it is obvious that he loves you very much." Liz finished sincerely, but with a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
"Ahhh." Sha're said, the jealous-look leaving her lovely face as she gazed up at her tall husband and ran a hand down the side of his face. "I have been most worried about you all this time as well, my Dan'yel." She said softly, almost shyly.  
  
"Sha're, I'm so sorry about everything that's happened to you...I wish I had taken you with us, to the address chamber, as you had wanted to...then you wouldn't have been captured. Believe me; I'm not going to be letting you out of my sight for quite some time!" Daniel promised, kissing Sha're on her brow.  
  
"Okay kids, the General is waiting for us so we'd better get going." Jack said before Sha're could pull Daniel into a lo-ong, passionate kiss...again!   
  
"We'll have to invite all of you over for dinner sometime soon." Liz promised, before their friends continued on down the hallway.  
  
"That would be great; thanks, Liz!" Daniel called back as he and Sha're walked down the hall, their arms around each other.  
  
When they reached the conference room, General Hammond was indeed waiting for them.  
  
"Have a seat, SG-1." He ordered. "And Mrs. Jackson." He said more gently as an afterthought.  
  
Daniel pulled out a chair for Sha're and then took the one next to hers as the rest of his team took their seats. Sha're was glad to sit down and remain quiet; she tried to pay attention to what Daniel and the others were saying, but this day had been such a long one; filled with so much stress and worry. Coming to Daniel's world; so different and alien, was the straw that broke her camel's back and as she sat in the comfortable leather chair, their voices and words blended together and washed over her, as she more or less fell asleep with her eyes open.  
  
"So Colonel, why don't you start telling me that long story you mentioned earlier." General Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack replied and told his tale.  
  
He told of the Antarian's ancient history with the Stargate and how it had been rediscovered. How Amonette and her Jaffa had come through and been defeated, the Goa'uld killed and Sha're saved. He told a little bit about SG-1's encounter with the Royal Four, before the mother-ship was detected; the Antarian civil war and the rebuilding of their cities, including the fact that King Zan had turned the Royal Palace into a children's hospital.  
  
"And now Antar has a treaty with the other four planets in that region of space?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, sir; it sounds like Khivar, who usurped King Zan's thrown and Kathanna, the leader of one of the other planets, were the ones who really kept the hostilities going. The other three planets mostly just tried to defend themselves. Zan and the others returned to Antar; got rid of Khivar and Kathanna and then were able to negotiate a mutual-defense treaty."  
  
"When Apophis' mother-ship was detected by one of the planets furthest away from Antar, King Zan was able to ask the planetary leaders for help and all four of them sent ships to tail Apophis and when the time was right, destroy the ship, sir." Captain Carter added.  
  
"Tell me about the battle, I couldn't believe it was over so soon, when the five of you returned." The General ordered.  
  
SG-1 detailed their part in the battle; getting aboard the mother-ship, placing C4 in strategic places, destroying many of the death-gliders and escaping the ship. Jack, Sam and Teal'c gave what information they could about the Antarian fighter-craft, anti-aircraft guns and the four-squares.  
  
"Let me get this straight, these people have...psychic powers?" The General asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack confirmed. "We saw the four-squares in action...it was very impressive."   
  
"General, Sam was wounded and King Zan healed her with just the touch of his hand!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"That burn-mark on your clothing..." Hammond remembered. "And you are truly healed, Captain?" He asked.  
  
"Truly, sir; I feel great! Dr. Fraser checked me over quite thoroughly." Sam said.  
  
"I don't suppose you had time to discuss the exchange of information; our scientists traveling there to study their culture and technology." The General mused.  
  
"We did that too, sir." Jack said smugly. "Or at least Daniel made a good start."  
  
"I think our helping them battle Apophis really broke the ice, General." Daniel said glaring at Jack, who looked anywhere but at his teammates. "They have a lot of advanced technology, including faster-than-light space-craft, but a great deal of their technology...anything fast enough to make the enormously-long journey to Earth, were destroyed during their civil war. King Zan seemed willing to negotiate a sharing of our Goa'uld technology for theirs, and/or a partnership consisting of our resources; both materials and personnel and their technical know-how." Daniel explained. "There is one hitch for the immediate future, however. King Zan has requested two to three week's time to clean up the new mess, created by the battle with Apophis and to get his people settled down and things back to normal, a little."  
  
"That sounds reasonable." The General agreed. "After that period you would be allowed to continue your negotiations, Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Daniel confirmed.  
  
"Well then..." The General started to say, but Sam started to speak at the same time.  
  
"There's one more thing, General." Sam said.  
  
"Carter." O'Neill groaned.  
  
"It's pretty important, sir." Sam said to both the Colonel and to the General.   
  
"What is it, Captain?" General Hammond asked, glancing at his 2IC, who was shaking his head.  
  
"Well, sir; it's something we're piecing together..." Sam started. "Something we didn't mention before was the language...thing."  
  
"What?" General Hammond asked, confused.  
  
"At first, the Antarians claimed that the only mutual language we shared was that of the Ancients. Daniel and the Antarian interpreter, Mergle, had to translate everything out of one native tongue, into the Ancient's language and then into the language of the other person."  
  
"Yes, I remember you telling me that, that was the situation before you left." General Hammond said.  
  
"Well, sir...they were sort of...lying." Sam admitted.  
  
"Lying? Explain, Captain." Hammond ordered.  
  
"After we agreed to help them fight Apophis, King Zan showed his thanks by admitting that he and a few others could speak English." Sam said.  
  
"What? How? Why did they pretend that they didn't understand English?" The General asked.  
  
"It seems that Antarians have visited earth in the past and brought at least one of our languages back with them, sir." O'Neill answered. "Hey Daniel, we'll have to find out if they know any other Earth languages."  
  
"The answer to your third question, GeneralHammond, is that they did not trust us and wished to gain intelligence as to our true motives and plans for their planet. Basic strategic planning; use every advantage you have." Teal'c noted.  
  
Both O'Neill and Hammond harrumphed at that; the first grudgingly, the second; in agreement.   
  
"But Daniel and I think that there's more to their story and a totally different reason that they knew English." Sam piped up.  
  
"Carter." Jack warned again.  
  
"Go ahead, Captain." General Hammond said, giving Jack a warning glance of his own.  
  
"I think that Zan, Rath, Valondra and Ava were the ones who visited Earth, not just some of their anthropologists or someone like that. Mergle told us that the Royal Four; that's what Zan and his three friends are called, sir...had been hidden away on another planet, so that they could grow up safely and then return to fight Khivar and save their people. General, do you remember what Liz Parker told us about her alien-friend...Max? He was sent to Earth, to hide from his enemies and grow up in safety until he was ready to return to his people and save them. And I think that Max wasn't the only alien that Liz knew; I think that there must have been others with him." Sam said excitedly.  
  
"You think Max had three other friends like himself, Captain?" The General asked, seeing where her mind was going.  
  
"Yes, sir; and I think that Max and Zan are the same person!" Sam finished.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed, but no one paid any attention to him.  
  
"I must admit that there are quite a few similarities between Max and King Zan's stories, but how can you be sure that these two men are the same person? And what makes you think that there were other aliens here with Max, besides that Nascedo-fellow?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Liz was totally protective of Max, sir. I mean she wouldn't even tell us his real name. But she had to tell us about him to explain how she got her own powers; there was no need for her to include the others in her explanation because they were not the ones who made her develop her powers. They were all her friends and Liz wanted to protect them, even from us." Sam said.  
  
"Another point in my argument is how could two aliens, one human girl with iffy-developing powers and one human boy with no powers, fight a whole bunch of enemy aliens...and survive, sir? Liz mentioned that they tried many times to kill or capture 'them'." Sam wiggled two fingers on each side of her face, to put quotes around the word. "Not only survive, but Liz also said that Max defeated his enemies after Nascedo had been killed...all on his lonesome?" Sam made it a question.  
  
"Good point, Captain." General Hammond agreed.  
  
"I have one more to make, sir." Sam said. "Liz said that when Max healed her, he left behind a silver handprint."  
  
"Yes, Captain." Hammond agreed.  
  
Sam did not say anything; she only pulled back her shirt collar and showed the skin beneath.  
  
"Captain Carter! What is that?" General Hammond asked pointing at the shiny color of her skin. Sam pulled her collar away some more.  
  
"It's the silver handprint that Zan left behind, after he healed me, sir." Sam said.  
  
The General's stiff posture just gave out and he slumped back against his leather chair in shock.  
  
"King Zan assured me that the handprint would disappear in a few days...just like Liz said hers did, sir." Sam added.  
  
"Alright, Captain...you've almost convinced me. If Max and Zan are the same man...what are you going to do with that information?" The General asked, after a few silent moments. Sam looked uncertain.  
  
"Uh, well, sir...I guess we could...bring the two of them together and see what happens. We wouldn't say anything to either of them, so if I'm wrong and King Zan isn't Max, there would be no harm done." Sam suggested.  
  
"Well that's the first thing you've said that I agree with, Carter." Jack put in. The General frowned at Jack.  
  
"How do you propose we set up this meeting, Captain?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well, sir; it could be as easy as having Liz travel through the Stargate to Antar when we have our exchange of scientists." Sam suggested.   
  
"Or, we could invite King Zan here for a celebration; one that all of our people would attend, including Liz Parker." Daniel piped up.  
  
"All right...those are both good suggestions, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson, but before we start playing matchmaker, perhaps you need to consider what will happen if this goes badly; if Dr. Parker doesn't want to be reunited with this man; where will our negotiations be then?"  
  
"But General, Liz was so protective of Max when she told us her story." Sam argued. "I don't think she's moved on, sir."  
  
"What if Max/Zan has?" O'Neill put in. "What if he doesn't want to renew his relationship with the 'little Earth-girl'?" Everyone was silent for a few minutes.   
  
"These are all points we will need to consider before we can move forward with any plan." General Hammond said. "Now, is there any other business, points of view, or questions?" No one said anything. "Then you are all dismissed."   
  
Everyone arose from their seats.  
  
"What must we do now, Dan'yel?" Sha're asked her husband quietly, her hand still holding tightly to his larger, warm one.  
  
Daniel looked down at her and saw that she was exhausted and overwhelmed.  
  
"General, may I take my wife home?" Daniel asked, not lifting his gaze from that of Sha're's. He did not think that there would be a problem with her leaving the base, but Daniel though it best to ask.  
  
"Of course, Dr. Jackson. Go home and get some...rest." Hammond winked at Daniel. "SG-1 is on stand-down for the next five days."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Daniel replied, looking up with a smile.  
  
He had missed the wink, but had heard the hesitation before the General had said 'rest'. Daniel looked back down to Sha're.  
  
"All we need to do now is pick up the pack of clothes that Princess Valondra gave you and then I'll take you to my...our home. I know that all of this is overwhelming for you. I'll introduce you to the luxury of bubble-baths, feed you some dinner and then tuck you into bed, so that you can get a good night's rest." Daniel said and Sha're nodded gratefully.  
  
Daniel put his arm around Sha're's delicate shoulders and her arm gripped him around his lean waist as they walked out of the conference room. The rest of SG-1 and the General watched them go, before they too left the room. General Hammond; to return to his office, Teal'c; to his on-base quarters and Sam and Jack; to collect a few of their own things before going to their own homes as well.  
  
  
Part 12  
  
Sha're was quiet as Daniel drove them both to his apartment, but her head kept swiveling from side to side and back to front; looking out the car's windows as scenery rushed by. Daniel had switched languages so that they were both speaking Abydonian, Sha're's native tongue; trying to put her at ease.  
  
When they reached the apartment, Daniel showed her inside; as the door was closed, Sha're found her voice and started rattling off questions until Daniel had to waive his hands in the air to get her to stop, so he could answer some of them. While he covered the forest covered mountains of Colorado, how elevators worked, the underground facility which was the SGC and road-kill; especially skunks, Daniel noticed that even though Sha're was wearing a long skirt, long sleeved blouse and a wooly sweater, her arms were wrapped around her middle. He turned up the thermostat and drew Sha're through his bedroom and into the bathroom where he turned the water on in the tub.  
  
"Sha're, you're cold, why don't I draw you a nice hot bubble-bath that you can sink into and get all nice and warm and then I'll go fix us some dinner, how does that sound?" Daniel asked while he gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms, to warm her.  
  
"To feel warm would be wonderful; my Dan'yel...but what is a...bubble-bath?" Sha're asked.  
  
"Um...it's this tub filled with hot water and some bubble-bath poured into it...that makes lots of...um...bubbles." Daniel tried to explain.   
  
Then his eyes opened wide when he realized that he didn't have any bubble-bath; why would he? After all, he'd never brought a woman home with him...well except for Sam, for a movie-night, but that didn't count...Sam was...Sam; she was like a sister to him and she was not the bubble-bath-type...at least he did not think she was. Whatever...how was he going to create a bubble-bath for Sha're? The water had grown hot and Daniel put the plug into the drain so that it would start to fill the tub.  
  
"I'll be right back...why don't you get undressed and put this robe on until the tub fills up, alright?" Daniel instructed.  
  
"All right, Dan'yel." Sha're agreed, immediately starting to unbutton her sweater.  
  
Daniel made a hasty retreat; closing the bathroom door behind him.  
  
'Get a grip, Jackson.' Daniel told himself sternly, but silently. 'Tonight is not about making love with your long-lost, beautiful...sensual...sexy wife. Cut that out! You just got her back after being apart for two years...this is a totally alien world to her; she's hungry, exhausted and completely overwhelmed. The last thing she needs is you drooling all over her right now! Be thoughtful, be gentle and do Not think about her all naked and wet in that bathtub! Bathtub...bubble-bath...what can I use for a bubble-bath?'  
  
Daniel ran into the kitchen and looked around; he checked under the sink; at all of his cleaning supplies and his gazed zeroed in on the dish detergent.  
  
'The commercials say that this stuff leaves your hands silky-soft.' Daniel thought as he unscrewed the squeeze-top off and smelled the liquid. 'Nice...the label calls it Spring-Scent and it always make a lot of bubbles for when I wash the dishes...I guess this will have to do.'  
  
Daniel hurried back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Sha're, do you have the robe on?" He called.  
  
"Yes, Dan'yel." Sha're called back.  
  
Daniel opened the door to see that actually, Sha're was only just drawing the robe up her bare back. He watched as the blue terrycloth slid from her slender waist, up along her straight spine to her shoulders and then she pulled the robe around her and tied the belt in front. Sha're turned and saw her handsome husband staring at her and a satisfied expression came over her expression. Daniel cleared his throat and held up the detergent bottle.  
  
"Bubble-bath." He said and then stepped over to the bathtub and poured a whole bunch into the hot water. Bubbles started to multiply and spread across the water's surface. Sha're gasped in delight and Daniel chuckled and dipped his hand into the water; just right, hot but not too hot. He drew his hand through the thick bubbles and picked some up in his hand.  
  
"See; bubbles." Daniel showed Sha're and then he blew on them and many of the bubbles floated up into the air.  
  
"Oh Dan'yel, they are so beautiful!" Sha're put out a finger to touch one and it burst. "Dan'yel!" She cried out, afraid that she had done something wrong; breaking such a beautiful thing.  
  
"It's alright, Sha're; it was just a bubble, no harm done. They are beautiful but they never last for long, but..." He scooped up some more in his hand. "You can always make more!" He showed her.  
  
Sha're dipped her hand into the foam and brought up a handful which she blew at and then watched as the bubbles floated through the air, her eyes huge with wonder.  
  
"Sha're, the tub is almost full; why don't you get in and soak and...uh...wash...get warm." Daniel went to a cupboard. "Here's a wash-cloth and a couple of towels to dry off with. The bar of soap there is what you can use to...um...get clean. I'll go get some soup warming up and some coffee brewing and then I'll come back to see how you're doing, all right?"  
  
"All right, Dan'yel." Sha're said and then with a teasing smile she quickly untied the belt and shed her robe. Daniel started to back towards the door, but could not help running his eyes up and down the gorgeous body of his wife. Then he gave himself a mental slap and quickly left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sha're got into the tub and sunk down, feeling a little confused. Did not Daniel want her anymore? Was it because she had been with Apophis? Or was it because he was trying to be noble? Sha're remembered back to when she had first met Daniel...when she had been Given to him by her father. Daniel had refused to take her then too, as she had been taught to expect of her future-husband. Instead, he had worked to learn her language and the ways of her people. It was only later that Sha're had explained to him that her people believed them to be married. When Daniel had realized that Sha're thought herself rejected by her own husband, he finally professed his love and...need...for her and they had consummated their love...and need...that night.  
  
'If my Dan'yel is trying to be noble again...thinks me too overwhelmed by all of this, I will just have to set him straight!' She thought, as she washed herself and soaked to her heart's content. 'Doesn't the fool understand that in all of this strangeness, he is the one person I know, the one thing I understand and need?'  
  
A short time later, Daniel knocked on the door and then peeked inside.  
  
"How are you doing? Is the water still hot?" Daniel slowly side-stepped his way closer to the tub.  
  
"The water feels wonderful, my Dan'yel." Sha're said. "But I will need help washing my hair...will you help me please...as you used to, on Abydos?"  
  
"Um, sure." Daniel said, coming over to kneel beside the tub. "Would you hand me that bottle? That's shampoo; it's what you use to wash your hair." He explained. "It's gentler to your hair than bar soap."  
  
"I see. Don't you think that you should take your shirt off, so that it does not get wet, my husband?" Sha're suggested meekly.  
  
Daniel groaned, but pulled the black T-shirt over his head and Sha're looked her fill from under lowered eye-lashes. Daniel guided Sha're's head back, until her hair was mostly under water. Then he had her sit back up. He poured some shampoo into the palm of his hand and started to massage it into Sha're's gorgeous long, curly hair. As he lathered, rinsed and repeated the steps, Daniel manfully tried to ignore the fact that his lovely wife was completely naked under the disappearing bubbles.   
  
He kept 'Begentle,bekind,begentle,bethoughtful,bekind.' Running through his mind like a mantra and concentrated on breathing slowly and deeply in hopes of calming his hormones down some. The bubbles were rapidly disappearing and he quickly stood up, turned away and picked up a towel.  
  
"Time to get out of the water, before it turns cold, Love. Here, why don't you dry off with this, while I go find you something to wear?" Daniel suggested.   
  
"Princess Valondra gave me a nightgown." Sha're said, a little disappointed that Daniel did not dry her himself...as he used to.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Daniel said, disappearing through the door again.  
  
When he came back with the sleeveless silky-soft gown, with a plunging neckline, Sha're was out of the tub, dried off, had a towel wrapped around her and was looking demurely at her feet. Daniel came to stand behind her and helped to drape the gown over her head and let it fall down the length of her body. At some point, the towel slipped and fell to the floor. Daniel settled the wide silk straps over Sha're's shoulders and glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. He stared for a moment and then made himself reach for his robe and a second towel. For her part, Sha're noticed that Daniel had put on a new black T-shirt, which outlined all the muscles in his chest and arms.  
  
"Let's wrap you up so you stay warm." Daniel said helping her on with the robe. "Here, let me dry your hair a little." Daniel all but threw the towel over Sha're's head and started drying her hair with it. When he was through and pulled the towel away, Sha're's hair was a mess; sticking out every which way.  
  
"Dan'yel, look what you've done to my hair!" Sha're cried.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll comb out." Daniel assured her as he pulled a hairdryer out of a drawer.  
  
"What's that?" Sha're asked.  
  
"It's a hairdryer." Daniel explained and turned the device on.   
  
Sha're winced at the loud noise it made, but then groaned when she felt the hot air blowing over her cold hair and scalp. Daniel had found a brush in Sha're's small pack of clothes and after her hair was mostly dried, he started to gently brush out her curls. This was one of Daniel's favorite things to do, brushing Sha're's hair and running his fingers through it. He remembered too late that it was also one of the most sensual things to do. He swallowed hard again.  
  
"There you go; as gorgeous as ever!" Daniel put the brush down and caught Sha're's gaze in the mirror.  
  
"Thank you, my Dan'yel." Sha're said softly, shyly. Daniel bit back a groan.  
  
"Hey are you hungry? Let's go get something to eat and then pop you into bed so you can get some rest." Daniel said briskly.  
  
He took her hand and drew her out to the livingroom. Daniel had lit some candles, which he had placed around the room and on the dining table. The smell of hot soup, warm bread and freshly brewed coffee scented the air. Daniel pulled out a chair for Sha're and went into the kitchen to get their food. He came back moments later with large bowls of thick lentil soup, a basket of heat-and-serve-rolls, some butter and jelly and two cups of coffee. He placed everything on the table, serving Sha're her soup first and then sat down across from her. When he looked up and saw her sitting across from him, at his table, in his apartment, he couldn't believe his good fortune.  
  
"Sha're, you can have no idea how happy I am to finally have you back, safe and sound and sitting across my table from me, eating soup!" Daniel exclaimed in his gentle voice, his hand reaching across to grasp hers.  
  
"I am very happy as well to finally be with you again, my Dan'yel!" Sha're smiled back at him and squeezed his hand with her own.  
  
They enjoyed their dinner together; Sha're continuing her questions about Daniel's world. The apartment felt warmer to her now and hot food was helping to keep her warm on the inside. She had lived her entire life in a desert environment and she had not been aware of hot and cold while the demon, Amonette had control of her; she was not used to the cooler climate here in Colorado. After a while though, she started to feel cold again and admitted to herself that she was feeling tired. Daniel noticed as soon as she started to hunch over so that she could press her cold hands between her knees.  
  
"You're cold, Sha're? And you look pretty tired too. Let's get you tucked into bed and you'll get warm in no time." Daniel said.  
  
He helped her up from the table and drew her into his bedroom. Daniel pulled back his green, blue and rust-colored comforter and the sheet back and had Sha're sit down on the side of the bed while he searched through his dresser for socks to keep her feet warm. Sha're pressed her hand against the firm mattress. It felt so different from the fur pallets on which she had slept on Abydos.  
  
"Here, these will keep your feet warm." Daniel came back and knelt before her so he could help her pull them on. "Now, shed the robe and burrow under the comforter. I'll go brew you some nice hot tea; once you drink that you'll be warm on the inside and the comforter will keep you that way."  
  
Sha're did not say anything before Daniel left the room again. Outside, while the water boiled and the tea steeped, Daniel quickly cleaned up the bathroom and the dinner dishes. When he came back with a mug of fragrant tea, Sha're knew what she wanted to say to him.  
  
"My husband, aren't you going to join me in our bed?" Sha're poured on the marital guilt and Daniel stood there blushing.  
  
"Um, I was going to sleep on the couch tonight...Sha're I know that you're tired and overwhelmed, I wanted to...give you some space; some time to adjust." Daniel explained.  
  
"And deny me the comfort of your presence." Sha're countered. "Dan'yel...yes this world of yours is strange...you and your warm arms are the only things here that I do know, understand and...need. Please, my husband, I do not need...space and I have spent more than enough time away from you."   
  
Sha're lifted her arm out from beneath the warm comforter, beckoning him to her. With those words and that gesture, Daniel's noble ideals flew out the window. He shed his shoes, pants and socks and got into bed wearing only his T-shirt and boxers.  
  
"How did I ever think that I was going to be comfortable...or get any sleep out on that sofa...with you in here in my bed?" Daniel asked as he drew Sha're into his arms, her chin resting on his shoulder and tucked in under his chin.  
  
"You are sometimes rather stupid as well as stubborn, my husband. But I see that those little-boy qualities you had, which I love so much about you, have not changed." Sha're said sweetly with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"You...little...scamp!" Daniel exclaimed grinning. "Talk about nothing changing...it's like the last two years never happened as far as your personality goes! And you know what that means..." Daniel warned a second before he started to tickle Sha're.  
  
"No, no, Dan'yel...DAN'YEL Stop tickling me!" Sha're cried out as she tried to tickle him back.  
  
The two of them wiggled back and forth so much that the sheets became untucked from the bed. They had also tried hitting each other with the pillows, but both had ended up on the floor. Daniel got a good hold on Sha're and was tickling away when he overbalanced backwards and fell out of the bed. Sha're's legs were tangled up in the sheets and comforter and she and the bedding were pulled off of the bed as well!  
  
Sha're took the opportunity to straddle Daniel's hips and catch his wrists, pushing them up, to rest on each side of his head. In truth, Sha're knew that she could only get away with this because her big, strong, sexy husband allowed it. If he wanted her on her back, it would have been no trouble at all for him to flip her over, she knew.  
  
As soon as Daniel realized the position he was in, he stilled as did his gorgeous wife above him. Only their chests moved as they gasped for air. The silliness left them and they saw in each other the passion which was building up within themselves. Sha're bent down, putting her weight on her hands, which still held his captive and touched her lips to Daniel's brow, then his strong jaw and his nose. Her lips closed each eyelid as they caressed each one and finally she found his lips with her own and leaned in more for a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Sha're did not allow the kiss to linger for long before she backed away and sat up straight, releasing Daniel's hands. He left them on each side of his head though, as he watched her raise her hands up to the wide straps of her nightgown...and pushed them off of her shoulders. The gown was so low-cut that once it was no longer supported by the straps, it ever so slowly slid down her torso to her waist.  
  
"Oh my love...you are...so beautiful!" Daniel murmured in wonder.  
  
"Oh Dan'yel..." Sha're whispered.  
  
Sha're leaned in to kiss Daniel again and that was the last rational thought either of them had before their passion took over....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on Antar; as soon as SG-1 and Sha're stepped through the Stargate, Isabel Evans aka Princess Valondra, turned to her brother, Max, aka King Zan.  
  
"Zan, can the four of us talk?" Valondra asked and her brother sighed.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Zan agreed; he knew what his sister and his other two friends would want to talk about.  
  
The four of them walked out of the Ring-Chamber and got into a hover-craft, which took them down the hill and up to the front walk of their home. Zan thanked the driver and then walked inside, behind his family. Ava brought some drinks into the living room and they all sat down.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Valondra?" Zan asked his sister.  
  
"Hmph, as if you don't know!" Valondra exclaimed, but when Zan only lifted one eyebrow, she calmed down and explained. "Do you think that Colonel O'Neill and his superiors will allow us to travel through the Ring, to Earth and...then allow us to go searching for Alex, Liz, Maria and Kyle?"  
  
"We tried to find them two years ago, after the treaty was signed. Brody searched Roswell for three days and couldn't find any of them. Even our parents, the Parkers, Jim Valenti, Amy DeLuca or Mr. Whitman were nowhere to be found!" Zan reminded them.  
  
It would have taken any space-craft, which had survived the war, months or even years to travel from Antar to Earth. Instead the friends had used another technique known to their people. By combining the psychic energies of dozens of volunteers, Zan had been able to send his consciousness across space to temporarily and safely take over the mind of a former friend of his on Earth; Brody Davis. Brody had been used this way before, by Chancellor Larek, when the planetary leader had needed to contact Zan/Max Evens on Earth. Brody never remembered what had happened to him after these episodes and in thanks for the use of his body; Larek had cured him of his terminal bone cancer.  
  
"As we fought the war and negotiated the treaty, we were all counting the days until we could contact Liz and the others; to tell them that we were alright." Zan reminded them. "Six years had gone by and we finally defeated Khivar and Kathanna. Another year and the treaty was signed. We thought...seven years isn't that long; for us looking back, they had flown by. But when Brody couldn't find anyone at home, he checked out the newspapers and found out that not seven, but nine years had gone by on Earth! We knew that our days here on Antar are thirty hours long, rather than the twenty-four they are on Earth, but we never thought about what those extra six hours a day added up to over the months and the years. Nine years was too long to believe that nothing had changed back home." Zan said.  
  
"And now it's been eleven Earth-years." Rath said, depressed.  
  
Zan had been devastated when he was unable to find Liz or any of his friends and family. Along with being totally exhausted, Zan had slipped into a depression, which had taken months and the urgent need of his people, to overcome. All of the volunteers, who had lent their energies, had been physically wiped out for days as well. After that unsuccessful attempt, the need to rebuild their world took precedence and a second try was out of the question. Even now, Zan was so afraid of failure that he did not want to discuss it, but he knew that his sister would not allow him to hide behind his fear, now that another chance to make contact had been placed before them.  
  
"Yeah, but we Have To Try!" Valondra cried out. "Even if to just find out that They are okay! We have to at least ask the SGC, Zan." And Ava nodded with large eyes.  
  
"We're so close to a real chance at contacting Kyle and the others to stop now." Ava said, hopefully.  
  
"If not right away, maybe after our people start working together, they'll let us search for Maria and the others." Rath said, trying to keep his voice dispassionate, but his eyes were sparkling. Zan nodded his agreement.  
  
"Okay, okay' we'll try adding that to the negotiations." He said and with those words, a tiny spark of hope ignited itself inside Zan's aching heart.  
  
  
  
Part 13  
  
In the Jackson's bedroom the next morning, Daniel was drawn out of his deep, contented sleep by a noise. Thinking that it was his alarm clock, he reached out blindly and tried to turn it off. When that did not stop the incessant noise, one eye cracked open and he realized that it was the phone ringing, instead. Daniel tried to stretch, to reach the phone, but could not because something soft and warm was laying half on top of him, weighing him down. He glanced over; it was Sha're, her body half lying on top of him, the other half plastered to his side.   
  
'Not a dream; she's really here!' Daniel thought as he gazed down at his beloved wife. But the phone continued to ring. 'Why hasn't the answering machine picked up yet?' Daniel wondered as he finally got hold of the cord and pulled the phone towards him.  
  
"H'lo?" He mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"Is this the Jackson Honeymoon Suite?" A sarcastic voice asked.  
  
"What? Who is...Jack?" Daniel asked. "What time is it?"  
  
"For crying out loud, Danny; it's one o'clock in the afternoon!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"What? Afternoon? I guess I should be grateful that you aren't here, knocking on my door, then." Daniel said.  
  
"I was going to, but Carter said that she would risk a court-martial and kill me if I did that...But I would have if your phone had wrung two more times, Danny." Jack said.  
  
"Oh, sorry Jack...we didn't get to...sleep until a little while ago." Daniel said.  
  
"Ohhh? And pray-tell what were you two kids up to 'til all hours, Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"JACK!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
He heard Sam's voice on the other end of the phone, berating her commanding officer. There was a scuffling sound and then Sam came on the line. Daniel was embarrassed because what Jack was implying, with his smug question, was actually what he and Sha're had been up to. After their first rush of mind-numbing passion, they had spent most of the night slowly and gently reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies, after their two year separation.  
  
"Hi, Daniel." Sam came on the line. "I kept the Colonel from driving over to your place, but I really thought that it would be safe to call you at this time of day. Sorry that we woke you."  
  
"That's okay, Sam." Daniel said. "What's up?"  
  
"Liz Parker called this morning about scheduling a welcome-home party for Sha're. She suggested tonight or tomorrow. I told Liz that tonight would probably be too soon. What do you think?" Sam asked.  
  
"Um, yeah...today would be too soon. I was hoping to spend the day with Sha're, just showing her around and letting us get caught up with each other."  
  
"I know that Princess Valondra gave Sha're some of her clothes to wear and bring home, but Liz also suggested that she and I take Sha're shopping." Sam said.  
  
"Oh yeah...clothes...Sha're will need more of all that stuff, won't she? It would be great if you and Liz would be willing to take her shopping...although I guess I could, but I don't know anything about what you modern women need these days."  
  
"That's what we thought." Sam agreed smiling.  
  
"Uh...Sam, did you use Valondra's name when you spoke to Liz? What was her reaction?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Actually, I purposely only called her the king's sister or just 'Princess'. I didn't want to take the chance of tipping Liz off...although she may only know the Earth-names, the four of them used while they were here." Sam assured Daniel.  
  
"Good thinking, Sam." Daniel said. "Um, why don't you give us today to get our bearings, then you three ladies can go shopping tomorrow, if Sha're agrees. Then, if Liz and Alex want to, they could throw the party for her on Monday evening, the day after tomorrow." Daniel suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a plan." Sam said. "I'll bounce it off of Liz and get back to you later."   
  
"Great; thanks, Sam." Daniel said, before they both hung up the phone.  
  
Daniel curled back into his wife, drawing her to him some more and lay thinking for a little while, until he drifted off to sleep. When they both woke up, over an hour later, Daniel started the task of teaching Sha're about his world. He was thankful that she was as intelligent as she was beautiful, as Sha're quickly learned about things, such as telephones, microwaves and TVs. The people on Abydos were a desert-people, without any modern technology at all and the Goa'uld devices which she might have used while under Amonette's control were so different that they could give no helpful references to Earth's tools of daily living.  
  
The next day, Liz and Sam came to pick up Sha're, to take her shopping. When they realized that she did not yet have an identity in this world; General Hammond was working on getting her identity set up, and therefore could not use Daniel's credit card, Liz and Sam both agreed to use theirs and submit a bill to Daniel afterwards. Daniel almost winced when he thought about what the grand total would be.  
  
Sam and Liz took their new friend to some carefully chosen shops; small and relatively quiet on a Sunday afternoon, so as not to overwhelm Sha're on her first day out. They bought her everything she would need from the inside out; casual, dressy, comfortable and sexy. As she searched through the racks, Sha're was thrilled by all of the different types of cloth and the range of colors that the clothes were made of; from silk to denim, basic-blacks and warm earth-tones, to vibrant reds and yellows.  
  
Next, the three ladies took a break at a nearby patisserie and then tackled buying shoes and getting Sha're a make-over, keeping her look natural; she needed very little since her skin was flawless, her eyes were huge and her face was already lovely. But Sha're oohed and ahhed over the many colors of nail polish, eye shadow and lipstick, which were on display in the boutique. When they dragged themselves back to the Jackson's apartment, all three women were loaded down with bags. Daniel brewed coffee and brought it into the living room where the three friends had flopped themselves in chairs or onto the sofa.  
  
"You tired, sweetheart?" Daniel asked, handing a mug of coffee to her and she nodded with a faint smile. "Here, just lean your head back; drink your coffee and rest." He said.   
  
Then he sat down on an ottoman in front of her chair and removed her shoes and socks. Sha're let out a moan of pleasure as Daniel began to massage her feet for her. Sam and Liz glanced at each other.  
  
"Uh...maybe we'd better be going." Sam said.  
  
"It was great spending the day with you, Sha're." Liz said.  
  
"'Bye." They both said to the unnoticing couple who had moved closer and were now kissing, as they let themselves out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next night found many of their friends slipping back and forth between Liz and Alex's apartments. Luckily for them, Liz lived across the hall from her life-long friend. Liz had the buffet set up in her home and Alex had the bar in his, plus they needed the seating offered by both apartments to accommodate all of their friends. Sha're enjoyed meeting all of these kind people her husband and his friends worked with, even though she feared that she would never remember all of their names.  
  
One of the things she loved about Daniel's, Liz's and Alex's apartments were the shelves filled with books. And Daniel had told there that there were large places called libraries, which had thousands of books, which she would be able to borrow! As slaves of the Goa'uld named Ra; before SG-1 had come to Abydos and killed him, her people had been forbidden to teach their children, or themselves, how to read. Sha're's father, Kasuf had taken the chance of being discovered and taught his children how to read anyway. And thus, Sha're had been able to teach Daniel how to read the Goa'uld hieroglyphics, which were similar but different to those of the Egyptians. As she stood in Liz's apartment, she was in awe of all of the books these three friends owned...the wealth of knowledge they held between their pages...And she could hardly wait to read them all!  
  
So, during a lull in the party, while Daniel had left her to go get them some more food from the buffet, Sha're wandered over to Liz's bookshelves and started reading the spines of the books. Liz also had some interesting mementoes on her shelves and Sha're froze when she saw one picture, which Daniel called a phot-o-graph, in particular. Four people who looked just like King Zan, Princess Valondra, Lord Rath and Lady Ava, were in this photograph, along with Liz, Alex and two others she did not recognize.  
  
"Here, honey; I picked up some more of those fried-cheese-sticks that you like." Daniel came up beside Sha're.  
  
"Thank you, Dan'yel." Sha're took the plate and picked up one of the cheese-sticks, but used it to point to the picture. "How is it that Liz has this picture?"  
  
"What do you...mean?" Daniel asked, but he froze when he took a good look at the photograph.  
  
"This is a picture of my saviors from Antar, is it not? But they look so much younger than they do now." Sha're said.  
  
"Oh...man! You are right, Sha're...that IS a photo of King Zan and Liz, Princess Valondra and Alex, Rath and Ava. But I don't know who the other two people are or why they're wearing those costumes." Daniel said.  
  
"Daniel, did you have to take all of the cheese-sticks which were left?" Janet Fraser came up with one fist placed on her hip and an empty plate in her other hand. "Oh, I see..." She said, understanding; as she watched Sha're eat one of the breaded and fried mozzarella sticks. "You know, Sha're, as your physician, I have to warn you...eating so much fried cheese isn't good for you." Janet said, as she snuck a stick off of the other woman's plate and took a bite.  
  
"Is this correct, my Dan'yel?" Sha're asked looking down at her plate.  
  
"Well, yes, but only if you eat things like that all of the time. Every once in a while is okay; right Doc? Moderation is the key." Daniel reassured his wife. "Besides, why would the good doctor be sneaking a second fried cheese-stick for herself if they were so unhealthy?"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, Sha're. Mostly, I was just teasing you...so I could mooch off of your plate! Daniel is correct, moderation is the key. You will have a lot of food choices here on Earth, but I can teach you what you need to know about healthy eating and then perhaps you can watch out for what Daniel eats." Janet said with a smug smile.  
  
"Yes, thank you; I want to make sure that my Dan'yel stays healthy." Sha're said smiling up at her husband with determination in her eyes.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Doc." Daniel mumbled and Janet chuckled.  
  
"So, Sha're, were you checking out Liz's library?" Janet asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yes! I hope Liz will allow me to borrow from her collection." Sha're said and then briefly glanced up at Daniel before continuing. "But then I saw this picture of Liz, Alex and some other people and I was asking Daniel about the strange costumes Liz and the blond-girl are wearing. Are those...outfits worn for special celebrations here on Earth? After all, Liz is wearing a head-dress..." Sha're asked confused.  
  
Janet burst into laughter; Sha're's assumption of why Liz and Maria were dressed up, tickled her funny-bone. Janet saw that Daniel was trying hard not to laugh as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sha're, I didn't mean to laugh at you! Those costumes are funny-looking aren't they? But actually, Liz told me that they were the uniform she had to wear when she waitressed in her parents' café. The other people in the picture are good friends of hers. That dark-haired hunk, holding her was her boyfriend, Max." Janet explained.   
  
Sha're and Daniel exchanged another significant glance and Daniel's eyes grew huge as he realized the importance of the boy's name...Max!  
  
"What is 'waitressing' and what is a 'café'?" Sha're asked.  
  
"Those are Uniforms they Had to wear?" Daniel asked right after Sha're, but then he answered her question himself. "Oh, uh, a café is a place where people can go to eat outside of their own homes. Such places can also be called restaurants, but cafes are usually small and casual. In a café or restaurant you sit at a table and a waitress, like Liz, will serve you your food, which a person called a cook has prepared for you." Sha're nodded and then glanced over to Janet.  
  
"Yes, they had to wear those uniforms!" Janet chuckled again. "Liz grew up in Roswell and her parents owned that café and needless to say, it had an alien-theme to it." Daniel nodded in understanding but Sha're still looked confused, so Janet tried to explain. "Roswell, New Mexico is a small desert town which is famous for a supposed UFO crash back in the 1940s...a UFO is an unidentified-flying-object...a space-ship from another planet. This UFO crash outside of Roswell was 'officially' explained away as being a weather-balloon, but there has always been a lot of controversy about a government cover-up of the truth...and Roswell has used that notoriety to become a famous tourist town. Everything is alien-themed."  
  
"Ah, I see..." Sha're nodded and smiled. "But since the Royal Four were in Roswell, the story is true, yes?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Sha're slapped her hand over her lips and looked up at Daniel; her huge eyes stricken with shame at revealing something secret.  
  
"It's...okay...Sha're, just make sure that you don't say that in front of Liz or Alex, all right?" Daniel said and Sha're nodded.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" Janet asked, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Uh...Janet...I think we'd better go somewhere private before we discuss this. Will you go find Jack and Teal'c; Sha're, will you go and find Sam and ...casually...ask them to come to our apartment? I'll take this..." Daniel took down the photograph..."and go open up our front door." Sha're nodded.  
  
"Uh, okay, Daniel." Janet said still uncertain.  
  
Daniel held his arm down by his side, the picture held in his hand and no one noticed it as he casually made his way through the crowd and out into the hall. He walked to his own front door; saw no one around...and slipped inside. A few moments later, Sha're and Sam slipped inside and then Janet, Teal'c and Jack came a minute later.  
  
"What's going on, Daniel?" Jack asked warily. "Janet said that there was something you needed to show us?"  
  
"Yeah and we can't stay here long or we'll all be missed from the party, but this is what you all need to see." Daniel said and held up the photo in front of him. Everyone crowded around to look at it.  
  
"Oh...man! That's Zan, Valondra, Rath and Ava...with Liz and Alex!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"What is going on here?" Janet asked. "What are these names you're using? These are Liz's friends, Max Evans, his sister, Isabel, Michael G-something, uh...and Tess, Maria, Kyle and of course Liz and Alex. They were all really good friends back when they were in high school, but right after their graduation, the four...uh, Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess disappeared. Liz is still very upset about it; she never heard from them after that."   
  
"Max?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "His name really was Max? Liz made us believe that, that was just an alias she made up to protect him."   
  
"Guys..." Janet piped up again.  
  
"Okay, let's all take a seat and put all of our cards on the table." Daniel suggested and everyone sat down; a very confused Sha're close beside her husband.  
  
"Okay, Janet, you say that all of these people were good friends of Liz and Alex as they grew up in Roswell, right?" Sam asked and Janet nodded. Sam looked to her CO and received a nod of permission to continue. "But the day before yesterday, when we went to P3X-777...we met these four." Sam pointed them out in the photo. "It was the same four; I'm sure of it, only older and not as innocent. They are the 'Royal-Four'; the rulers of '777...the planet, Antar."  
  
"But surely that's just a coincidence." Janet argued.  
  
"I don't know, Janet; the pieces all fit. Liz says that her friends disappeared eleven years ago; that's when the Royal-Four, as they're called, returned to Antar, to help stop a civil war which had been blazing for over fifty years...sound familiar?...the 1947 crash?" Sam prompted.  
  
"Oh come on now!" Janet exclaimed and the others glanced at each other.  
  
"Uh, Janet, there's something you need to know about Liz and her friend, Max." Jack said.  
  
They all took turns bringing Janet into the picture with a promise from her that she would keep everything she heard a secret from everyone else at the SGC. They explained what really happened during that fateful mission to P3X-599, where they had been attacked by Jaffa; including how Liz had saved them in the end...with her powers. They told Janet what Liz had told them during the debriefing; about how she had received those powers of hers. Sam told her what little Liz had passed on about her friends; Maria, Kyle and Jim Valenti. And finally, they briefly told Janet what they had learned during their mission to Antar; especially how King Zan had healed Sam, leaving behind the silver handprint...just as he had left one on Liz, after he had healed her of her gun-shot wound.  
  
"I...can hardly...take all of this...in." Janet said, stunned.  
  
"You and me both." Jack agreed.  
  
"So...uh...you guys want to...bring the eight of them together because you think that they're all still in love with each other?" Janet asked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, excitedly.  
  
"Well, we're not so sure about That!" Jack said emphatically, at the same time.  
  
"We really only have an idea about how Liz feels." Daniel said. "We really don't know what any of the others feel, after all of this time."  
  
"But Dan'yel, why would Princess Valondra and the others each have the same picture on display in their bedrooms?" Sha're piped up to ask innocently.  
  
"WHAT?" Jack exclaimed loudly. "You knew that those guys had pictures of Liz and Alex in their bedrooms, on Antar and this is the first time you've thought to mention it?" Sha're shrunk back. "Didn't you recognize Drs. Parker and Whitman from those pictures when you first met them at the SGC?"  
  
"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, glaring at his friend.  
  
"I am sorry, Colonel O'Neill." Sha're said quietly. "But when I saw those pictures in my hosts' home on Antar, I did not understand what they were. I had no idea that they had been 'Taken' of real live people, as Dan'yel has explained to me. And only now, have I put the two things together; the real people here and photographs of those people on another planet. I only saw Princess Valondra's up close once, when she was helping me choose something to wear from her closet. There was also another, smaller...phot-o-graph...of just Alex on her nightstand. In their house, they leave the doors open, to let light and air flow from one room to another. As I passed each bedroom...I...glanced in and looked around a little...Only from the doorway, though!" Sha're promised. "Each of them had that picture somewhere in their room and also a smaller picture of their...love."  
  
"Oh man!" Daniel exclaimed, grinning. "This makes everything so much clearer! It was never just Max and Liz and that guy, Nascedo...and maybe Alex; it was all of them. The Royal Four were all sent to Earth for safe-keeping. They grew up in Roswell; the alien capital of the world, for Pete's sake. They grew up; Max saved Liz and soon after that their best friends found out the truth too...that the Roswell-aliens were real and living among them! They fell in love and somehow fought off Max's alien enemies. But then...disaster struck. The Royal Four were begged to return to Antar...and they did...leaving four humans behind...In Liz and Alex's case, at least, to just go through the motions of living; they haven't moved on, not really."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed. "Daniel..."  
  
"DoctorJackson's theory sound most plausible, O'Neill." Teal'c broke in.  
  
"I think so too, sir." Sam said.  
  
"Me too...sir." Janet added.  
  
"Oooh so do you think we can really bring them all back together, as they brought Dan'yel and I together again?" Sha're asked, hopefully.  
  
"Well, I don't know about doing that..." Jack said oppressively.  
  
"We could work something out." Sam and Janet said at the same time, grinning.  
  
"We Cannot tell these Maria and Kyle...people about the Stargate!" Jack countered.  
  
"We wouldn't have to, sir. We'd just throw a party...at your house...and invite them to come. We invite the Royal Four, Alex and Liz and...see what happens!" Sam said.  
  
"And how would be get the Antarians to my house...wait a minute...MY House?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"You have a great back yard; just right for holding a barbeque, Jack." Daniel said.  
  
"And the President would allow this, why?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've read that the President is reported to be something of a romantic, sir. Surely if we explain things to him...After all, Max and the others lived on Earth for years. I'm sure we could trust them long enough to reunite them with their true-loves!"  
  
Jack O'Neill made a sound of disbelief.  
  
"I have observed that you are not a romantic person, O'Neill." Teal'c stated.  
  
"And you are?" Jack asked, sarcastically, but as usual he received only a calm, mater-of-fact reply from the former Jaffa.  
  
"Indeed, O'Neill; a Jaffa's life can be very difficult and dangerous. Therefore, he finds joy in sharing...'romance'...with his mate as often as possible."  
  
"Uh huh." Was all Jack could say.  
  
"You know, I'm wondering about something." Daniel broke in. "We're pretty sure of what Liz, Zan, Valondra, Rath and Ava feel for their...uh...respective loves, but does anyone know what Alex's thoughts or feeling are? I've been in his apartment many times, but I've never seen any pictures of his old friends."  
  
"Neither have I." Jack said and then all three men turned to look at Sam and Janet.  
  
"What're you guys looking at?" Sam asked. "You think Janet or I have seen something you guys haven't...maybe in a room you haven't been in?"  
  
"Like Alex's bedroom?" Janet added.  
  
"Well we haven't!" The two women said emphatically.  
  
"Okay, ladies, we were only thinking that you might have Noticed something that we hadn't." Jack said. "We were in no way implying that either of you had ever stepped inside Alex's bedroom, much less done any snooping around inside there."  
  
"Colonel, of course we haven't!" Sam exclaimed half outraged, half laughing.  
  
"But just because we haven't done it before doesn't mean that we uh...wouldn't do it now...all in the name of helping out our friends, of course!" Janet tried to say straight-faced, but then she broke out in a grin.  
  
"When?" Daniel asked.  
  
"What better time than now?" Janet said, glancing over at Sam, who nodded.  
  
"If we're found in his bedroom we can just say that we wanted to use his restroom." Sam said.  
  
"Hey guys, we'd better get back to the party or we'll be missed." Daniel warned, now that they had a plan.   
  
Everyone got up and slipped out of the apartment and went back to the party. Janet and Sam entered Alex's apartment and casually made their way to his bedroom. The room was dimly lit and it seemed that someone else was actually using the bathroom.  
  
"Good, now we can say that we're just waiting to use the facilities, should anyone ask." Sam said and Janet nodded.  
  
It took them all of two seconds to find what they were looking for, once they started to look around. There on the bedside table were two pictures; the group-picture which everyone else seemed to have a copy of and a smaller photo which must have been taken at Alex's Senior Prom. Valondra had her arms around Alex's neck and he had his around her slim waist. Alex looked sharp in his suit and she looked lovely in a red sheath-dress.  
  
"Well, that answers our question; let's get out of here." Sam said happily and the two friends slipped out of the bedroom, muttering about bathroom-hogs and how they would to try Liz's restroom.  
  
Sam and Janet motioned Daniel and Sha're to follow them as they walked across the hall to Liz's apartment, where Jack and Teal'c were waiting for them. Jack raised his eyebrows in question as the four walked up to him.  
  
"He has two photos on his nightstand, sir." Sam reported quietly.  
  
"Since you seem to be in charge of this, Captain, what do you plan to do next?" Jack asked with light sarcasm.  
  
"I have an idea, sir..." Sam answered. "...but we shouldn't discuss it here. Why don't you all come to my place tomorrow and we can make some plans then?"   
  
Everyone agreed and the group broke up to go and have some fun.  
  
  
  
Part 14  
  
The day after Sha're's welcome-party, SG-1, Janet and Sha're gathered at Sam Carter's home to discuss how they could bring the two groups of...friends...together.  
  
"All I'm going to say about this ridiculous idea is that we can Not bring civilians through the Stargate or into the SGC." Jack said emphatically.  
  
"Yes, Colonel, I already figured out that this was not going to be as simple as adding Maria DeLuca and Kyle Valenti to our group of scientists, which would include Liz and Alex, being exchanged with their Antarian counterparts." Sam said.  
  
"So we were discussing bringing...what do you call them, the Royal Four...through the Stargate? What could we tell them, to make them agree to visit us? Especially right now when they have so much clean-up work to do?" Janet asked.  
  
"And how do we request DoctorsWhitman and Parker to invite their two friends here on Earth, to a party which is supposed to remain top-secret?" Teal'c added.  
  
"As far as Maria and Kyle go..." Daniel said thoughtfully. "...I think I can talk Liz and Alex into inviting them up for a weekend. I don't think that they have come to see their friends' new homes, her in Colorado Springs, yet; I'll use that excuse."  
  
"Good idea, Daniel." Sam said but after that there was silence as everyone tried to think of a plausible excuse to give the Royal Four.  
  
"Dan'yel..." Sha're asked hesitantly. "You were telling me about these...celebrations, which your people hold for each other...you called them birthdays and you said that my birthday was coming up soon? I think that King Zan and the others would wish to attend something like that for me...if you explained it to him." Everyone just stared at her for a moment in shock.  
  
Wow, that's a great idea, Sha're!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That should indeed work, Sha're." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Great idea, Sha're!" Janet said and then everyone turned to look at Jack, who sighed in disgust.  
  
"And you want to hold this shindig at My house, huh? Oh All Right! For crying out loud! If you can get the President's okay for this...and the General's...I'll go along with it...even though I think it's all going to blow up in our faces." Jack complained.  
  
"Oh you of small beliefs." Teal'c intoned gravely.  
  
"I think you mean 'oh you of little faith', Teal'c." Daniel corrected before they got down to discussing details.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, SG-1 returned to work and headed towards the General's office. Daniel brought Sha're with him; partly because he did not want to leave her alone and partly because he wanted to see if she could help him translate artifacts with Goa'uld writing on them.  
  
As they walked down the halls of the SGC, hand in hand, Daniel was gratified by how many base personnel greeted him and Sha're or offered their congratulations on the return of "Dr. J's" beloved wife.   
  
"You are much loved by all of these people; even the warriors." Sha're said proudly, after yet another group of Marines had stopped to say hello to them and then moved off down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, everyone's been great these last two years. We've gone through a lot together and we're all pretty close." Daniel said modestly.  
  
"I think they like you because you really care about them." Sha're said. "Just by your comments to them, I can tell that you have spent time getting to know them and their families; just as you did back on Abydos...and people can tell how much you care...and they love your for that, my husband." Sha're said proudly as she stroked his cheek with her fingertips. Daniel could only blush in embarrassment and look down at his shoes.  
  
The group entered the General's office and came to stand before his desk.  
  
"You wanted to see us, General?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes; I just got off the phone with the President." General Hammond said. "Given our urgent need for advanced technology and to show that he has a sense of humor as well as being a romantic; he has given the go-ahead for Operation Match-Maker to proceed. He does want the Royal Four to have a Marine escort for security reasons, but other than that, it's a go, if Dr. Jackson can convince them to come."  
  
"They'll come for Sha're's sake if nothing else." Daniel said confidently.  
  
"I have a question, General." Jack said. "What are we going to tell Ms. DeLuca and Mr. Valenti, after they meet their old friends? "They knew that they were aliens and that they were returning to their planet...what are Zan and the others going to tell them when they are asked how they came back to Earth?"  
  
"I discussed that concern with the President as well, Colonel." General Hammond answered. "He agreed that such persons who already know about King Zan's true...nature and origins should be told the truth about the Stargate...discreetly...and that they should sign an oath of secrecy, as all SGC personnel are required to do. Whether such people will be allowed to ever see the Stargate or know of its location has yet to be determined."  
  
"What about such people who knew them as just high school kids who disappeared eleven years ago?" Jack asked.  
  
"We will cross that bridge if necessary, Colonel." The General answered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack said.   
  
"No other questions? Very well then; you're all dismissed." The General said and they all left his office to start their day.  
  
Daniel took Sha're to his office and got her settled in with some artifacts for her to look over, before going to find Liz and carrying out the first part of their plan. He grinned at his good fortune, when he arrived at Liz's office and found Alex in there already.  
  
"Hey, you two." Daniel greeted them.  
  
"Hey, Daniel." Alex replied, grinning.  
  
"Hi, Daniel; how's Sha're?" Liz asked.  
  
"She's doing fine; I left her in my office translating some Goa'uld artifacts. I think she might be of great help to us here and Sha're's thinking about joining us...the only thing is, I'm afraid that she'll insist on redecorating the base; she hates how dark and utilitarian everything is down here!" Daniel chuckled and so did his friends. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've both done for her lately; you two have been such great friends!" Daniel said sincerely.  
  
"Hey I love to shop!" Liz grinned.  
  
"And the party was fun!" Alex added.  
  
"Yeah it was...it just reminds me how lucky I am to have so many good friends." Daniel said thoughtfully and then paused for a moment before continuing. "Thinking how lucky I am makes me worry about the two of you, a little though."  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Daniel?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well...maybe this is none of my business..." Daniel hesitated.  
  
"Go ahead, Daniel." Alex encouraged.  
  
"Well...it's just that Liz told me shortly after she started working here, that the two of you were having some serious difficulties with some of your best friends. You know, the need to keep the SGC secret...and your friends not understanding...and in realizing how lucky I am to have such good friends, I've been worrying about the two of you losing yours...and I know that this really isn't any of my business but...since neither of you has said anything further...uh...to me...I'm hoping that you two are back together with your friends." Daniel said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Daniel; I'm sorry I never came to you, to tell you how that worked out...especially after you gave me such good advice." Liz apologized, feeling bad, but Daniel waved it off.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Liz...I was just concerned...that's all." Daniel said.  
  
"Thanks for that." Liz said. "Yeah, that weekend, Alex and I flew home and visited with our parents; they were worried about us too, especially my parents. But we told them stories about you guys...and a little, tiny bit about our work here and now I think they've accepted our new jobs."  
  
"As to Maria and Kyle..." Alex continued. "...we managed to talk them into meeting with us and we did the same thing we did with our parents; told them embarrassing stories about you guys and what we could about our work and eventually they accepted that it wasn't because we didn't Want to tell them everything, but because we Couldn't tell them..."  
  
"We've e-mailed each other a couple of times and Maria and I call each other almost every week." Liz said.  
  
"Hey that's great! I'm really happy that the SGC didn't break you guys up." Daniel said. "Have they come up to visit? Sha're and I would love to meet your friends the next time they do."  
  
"That would be great, Daniel, but actually we haven't found the time to get together up here, since I moved...between our busy schedules...and everything...I've been meaning to put some pressure on Maria, but...you know..." Liz said.  
  
"I don't want to sound sexist or anything, Liz, but I would have thought that your friend, Maria's feminine curiosity would have compelled her to fly up here and see your new home; how you've decorated it and stuff..." Daniel said.  
  
"Hey, I'll try that argument on her, the next time we talk!" Liz chuckled.  
  
"Good; and if they come up next week, they could attend Sha're's birthday party, the more the merrier!" Daniel said and then he grimaced. "Oh man...that was the real reason I came by in the first place and I almost forgot to tell you...I did some calculating between Earth's and Abydos' calendars and figured out that Sha're's birthday is on the Saturday after this one. Abydonians don't celebrate their birthdays, like we do, but I figured we should celebrate it here, don't you?"  
  
"Absolutely; I'm always ready to party!" Alex laughed.  
  
"That sounds like fun!" Liz agreed.  
  
"Yeah and the weather's still pretty nice, so Jack's invited us to have the party at his house; show my lovely wife what an authentic American barbeque is all about. Abydonians cook their meat over open flame every day, but they've never heard of barbeque sauce." Daniel explained.  
  
"Can I bake the cake? What kind would Sha're like; do you have any idea?" Liz asked.  
  
"She went into ecstasies when I gave her a chocolate bar yesterday...but then she also seams to love strawberries, so what do you think?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well one of my all-time favorite desserts is chocolate-covered strawberries, so how about a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, but a layer of cut strawberries in between and halved strawberries on top?" Liz suggested.  
  
"Wow, Liz that sounds fantastic! My mouth's watering already!" Daniel exclaimed. "Oh man, if you could bake that for Sha're, I'd be really grateful!"  
  
"Not a problem; you've really energized me to call Maria and Kyle and get them up here next weekend!" Liz exclaimed with a determined light in her eyes.  
  
"Great; let me know if you're successful so I can tell Jack how much food to order, okay?" Daniel asked.   
  
Liz and Alex nodded happily and then the three friends broke up to go back to work. A couple days later, Liz saw Daniel in the hallway and told him that Maria and Kyle would indeed be attending Sha're's birthday party and thanked him again for including them in on the invitation. Daniel smiled happily and then went to tell his teammates the good news, before starting work on the second part of their plan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready to depart, Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked the next day.  
  
"Yes, sir; if King Zan will allow me to come through their Stargate." Daniel answered.  
  
"Very well; start dialing P3X-777, airman." The General ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." The airman complied and the inner ring of the Gate started to turn.  
  
"Chevron one...locked." A second airman called out.  
  
"Do you think that they will have their security measures in place already, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I believe so, General; after all, it has been five days and King Zan was determined to get something installed as soon as possible, to protect his people from any unwanted visitors coming through the Gate." Daniel answered.  
  
"You have our code to send, once we have finished dialing, airman?" The General asked.  
  
"Yes, sir; Captain Carter input the code into the computer the day before yesterday." The airman replied.  
  
"Chevron seven...locked." The second airman called out and the energy surge whooshed through the great ring and then returned to ripple brightly within the confines of the Stargate.  
  
"Sending the code now, sir." The airman said.  
  
"Let's hope they're willing to have visitors." Daniel murmured as they waited for a response.  
  
"Receiving a return signal, sir; it has video imaging as well as sound." The airman announced, surprised.  
  
"Here, let me..." Sam said, leaning over the keyboard to tap in a command. "Here comes the image, sir."  
  
Lord Rath stood in front of a camera of some sort.  
  
"We didn't leave the MALP behind, did we?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"No, sir; this must be something they set up." Sam replied. "Impressive work after just a few days. Daniel, stand in front of that camera on top of screen number three and I'll turn it on, so that the two of you may speak face to face." Sam instructed.  
  
"Thanks, Sam." Daniel said before turning to face the small lens, perched atop the computer screen.  
  
"That should do it." Sam said.  
  
"Oh, hello, Dr. Jackson. We are receiving your visual signal now. What can we do for you?" Rath asked.  
  
"Good morning, Lord Rath." Daniel replied. "I was hoping to come through the Stargate, to deliver an invitation to you, King Zan, Princess Valondra and Lady Ava." Rath hesitated for a moment before answering.  
  
"Very well, Doctor; I'll send Mergle up to meet you and bring you down to our home. When do you wish to come?" Rath asked.  
  
"Well...whatever time would be convenient, but as soon as possible, please." Daniel replied politely.  
  
"Come right now, then." Rath invited.  
  
"Okay, here I come; thank you, Lord Rath." Daniel said before they both disconnected and Daniel turned to General Hammond. "General, I'll return as soon as I can."  
  
"Very well, Dr. Jackson; good luck."  
  
"Good luck, Daniel." Sam said.  
  
"Thanks." Daniel said before he turned to Sha're and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll return as quickly as I can. Thank you again for allowing us to use your birthday this way."   
  
"Anything I can do to repay King Zan and his family, by making them happy...I am willing to do." Sha're replied and then kissed him again, before pushing him towards the stairway, down to the Gateroom. "Go; do not keep Lord Rath waiting."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Daniel smiled at his wife once more, before running down the stairs and then up the ramp, in the room below, to the Stargate and stepped through it.  
  
Daniel's Antarian counterpart, Mergle was just arriving at the Gate-chamber, when Daniel stepped through the Stargate. They greeted each other in the language of the Ancients and then hopped into the waiting hover-craft and were driven down to the manor-house, where the Royal Four were waiting for him. King Zan thanked Mergle for meeting Daniel and then gently dismissed him back to his duties.  
  
"How is Sha're settling in? I hope that she has suffered no ill effects from everything which has happened to her recently?" Zan enquired politely in English, once the five of them had sat down and been served refreshments by the housekeeper.  
  
"Sha're's doing fine, Your Highness, thank you. I'll be sure to tell her that you were asking after her." Daniel replied. "She was rather overwhelmed for the first few days, but Captain Carter took her shopping for clothes, so that she could have a controlled and positive experience with getting out and seeing a little bit of our world and she is settling down some now. Right now, she's back at the base helping me translate some Goa'uld artifacts. It looks as though you have made great progress in cleaning up after the attack; how are your people doing?"  
  
"Yes, most everything which was damaged or destroyed during the attack has been repaired and our people are calming down some, but this latest attack was quite a shock. After fighting the civil war for so long, they thought that such hostilities were behind them." King Zan remarked.  
  
"Of course." Daniel said understandingly.  
  
"Well...Dr. Jackson...what can we do for you?" Rath asked, getting to the point.  
  
"I am here to invite the four of you to a party; Sha're's birthday party to be exact. Among my people, we celebrate the anniversary of our birth and this will be the first time I have been able to do this for Sha're, as Abydonians do not celebrate such anniversaries. Sha're thinks so highly of the four of you; as do I and the rest of SG-1, that she would very much like you to attend if possible." Daniel explained.  
  
"When would this celebration take place?" Valondra asked.  
  
Daniel told her the date, based on the Antarian calendar.  
  
"A week and a half from today." Daniel said.  
  
"Would this be a formal occasion? Where would it be held?" Ava asked.  
  
"Well, some parties can be very formal, but others are very informal; it usually depends on the person for whom the party is being given. In Sha're's case, her party will be quite informal; Colonel O'Neill is having it at his home and it will be what we call a barbeque...that is when meat is cooked outside on an open grill and spicy sauces are used to tenderize and flavor it as it cooks. With luck, we will be able to eat outside in Jack's back yard. It should be a casual and fun time for all." Daniel explained.  
  
"That does sound like fun." Zan agreed. "We enjoy outdoor parties here on Antar and we also have what we call cook-outs. Tell me, please, is anything required of the guests to such parties? Is there anything we should bring; food, gifts?"  
  
"Well, usually I would say 'yes' to gifts, but all four of you have already given Sha're the greatest gift of all; her very life back and you kept her safe until we could be reunited..." Daniel said.  
  
"Perhaps something small then; for her to remember us by." Ava suggested.  
  
"If you would like to...that would be very generous of you and I know that Sha're will treasure anything you wish to give her, thank you." Daniel said.  
  
"Good!" Ava exclaimed, excitedly and the others smiled along with her.  
  
Daniel had noticed a great deal of significant eye-contact going on between the four royals, the entire time he had been sitting there, speaking to them and his curiosity would not allow him to just leave without trying to find out what was going on.  
  
"Before I leave, was there...anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Daniel looked around at the four of them. "You know, it may be none of my business, but there seems to be quite a bit of tension between the four of you...but if there is any way I can help you, I hope you'll let me know..."  
  
"Actually, Daniel there may be something you can help us with, but there is something we need to discuss amongst ourselves first." Zan said. "Would you excuse us for just a few minutes while we speak in our own language?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Daniel agreed.  
  
The four royals started an animated discussion which became heated at times when Rath objected to whatever Zan was saying. But the two women seemed to be on their king's side of the argument and it sounded to Daniel as though Rath was finally made to agree, if reluctantly, to what they wanted.  
  
"Uh...Daniel...we have something we need to tell you..." Zan started to say a moment later.  
  
"What's that?" Daniel asked.  
  
The four friends glanced to each other once more and then started to tell him their story; about their being sent to Earth and that they were the actual aliens from the 1947 Roswell crash. The Earth-names they had been given. How they had grown up, hiding their developing powers from everyone, even from the Evens, Max and Isabel's loving parents. They told Daniel briefly of how Max had loved a girl named Liz and how he had healed her one day, after she had been shot. They continued on, telling about how three other teenagers and a Sheriff found out the truth about them, became their friends and how four aliens eventually fell in love with four humans. And finally they told him about fighting their enemies on Earth and then being contacted by their people, here on Antar and begged to return to their home planet.  
  
"...It broke our hearts, but we all decided that only the four of us should return and we had to leave the others...our loves...behind." Valondra said sadly.  
  
"And so we came here, fought the war and saved our people, but afterwards, we had no way to return to Earth..." Rath said.  
  
"...Until now." Daniel said nodding in understanding as he tried to hide his excitement at what he had been told. "And now you want to return to Earth and find your friends? What if they don't want to be found...or what if you can't find them?" He asked.  
  
"I don't see why we shouldn't be able to find them." Rath said.  
  
"But if they...don't want to see us..." Zan said with pain in his expression and in every tense muscle in his body. "...then we will have to accept that; and at least we would know that they are okay and...have moved on with their lives...and maybe...we can too." He said with anguish in his voice.  
  
"And if they do want to see you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well then we would like to find a way for us to be together. We can't permanently move back to Earth, but maybe they could come to live here or we could commute between our two planets..." Valondra said as her brother was still caught up in his worst-case-scenario-worries.  
  
"I see...well, I think it would be great if the eight of you could get back together again, but I'll have to put your request before my superiors, to be discussed during our negotiations. You understand that the Stargate is top-secret and we have to be very careful about whom we tell about it." Daniel felt really rotten as he saw all four sets of shoulders droop a little, but he lessened his guilty feelings by reminding himself that these four good people would be getting their wish in just over one week. "Look on the positive side; the President is allowing you to come to Earth for the party, that's reason enough to believe that he will approve your request to be able to search for your friends." Daniel tried to give them some hope.  
  
"And we appreciate being able to do even that much. We look forward to attending Sha're's birthday barbeque!" Zan said a little heartened by Daniel's words.  
  
"Then I'll leave you for now and look forward to seeing you again in just over a week!" Daniel said, getting up to leave, after giving them a few details about exactly when to come and how to send the GDO code, before stepping through the Stargate.   
  
  
Part 15  
  
The morning for Sha're's birthday party dawned brightly with the promise of beautiful weather; unusual for November in Colorado, but perfect for the barbeque and Janet and Sam went over to help Jack set everything up at his home that morning. They had both been hyper all week, especially since Daniel had returned from Antar with the news that the Royal Four had admitted to being on Earth in the past and that they wished to make contact with their...loves...Liz Parker, Alex Whitman, Maria DeLuca and Kyle Valenti!  
  
"Did you remind Daniel to bring his video camera, Sam? I saw yours on the kitchen counter and I've brought mine, but I don't want to miss anything that's going to happen." Janet said.  
  
"Yes I did and I saw the Colonel checking his camera earlier, too." Sam said. "You know, despite all of his grumbling, I think he's starting to get a little bit excited about all of this!"  
  
"Will wonders never cease?" Janet chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since she had followed her husband back to Earth, Sha're had wanted to return to her home-planet of Abydos; to see her father, Kasuf...and her baby boy, hidden there among her people. But the Abydonian Stargate was still inaccessible, covered again by a heavy, stone seal, for the next two months. After Daniel's last visit to Abydos, on the anniversary of Sha're's abduction, he had ordered his friends to cover up the Stargate again with the stone seal they had used before; and to keep it covered for yet another year, when on that one day, they would uncover the Gate and Daniel would again return to Abydos, this time hopefully with Sha're beside him. So, Kasuf could not attend her birthday party, but she would return to Abydos, with Daniel beside her, but not for another two months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Because of what they were hoping would happen when the Royal Four saw their human loves, some special plans had been made for the party. Since they wanted to keep everything low-key, the reunion relatively private and the identity of who Antarians really were, secret; only a few carefully selected people would be at Jack's house when they arrived. The rest of the party guests were scheduled to come an hour later. SG-1, Sha're, General Hammond, Janet Fraser and her daughter Cassie would be there, of course; along with Major Lou Ferretti and his team, SG-2 and Sam's father; Jacob Carter, host to the Tok'ra-symbiote, Selmac. Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond both figured that they would need more help if the Earth-Antar treaty went through and so they wanted the SGC's best team...after SG-1, to be present at the reunion and to meet their special guests. The two COs also wanted King Zan to meet one of the highest ranking Tok'ra, Selmac, who could also be of great help to the Antarians.  
  
So, later that day; at the appointed time, the Stargate was activated from off-world and the Royal Four stepped through. It had been decided that at least part of SG-1 should be on hand to greet their royal guests and so Sam Carter and Teal'c, as well as General Hammond were standing at the bottom of the ramp when Zan and the others arrived. Jack was at his home, playing host and Daniel and Sha're were there as well, waiting to receive the party-goers.   
  
"Welcome to Earth, Your Highness. I am General George Hammond, Commanding Officer of this facility." George said greeting each of the four visitors.  
  
"Thank you, General; it is an honor to meet the commanding officer of such an outstanding group of people as SG-1." Zan replied.  
  
"The honor is mine to lead them." The General replied.  
  
"Hello again, Captain Carter, Teal'c." Zan greeted them as well.  
  
"It's very nice to see you all again, Your Highness." Carter said, smiling and Teal'c bowed formally to the group.  
  
"Well, I'd be happy to give you a tour of the SGC, but I understand that there is a birthday party to go to." General Hammond said. "Perhaps afterwards..."  
  
"That would be great, thank you." Rath replied and the General nodded.  
  
"Then if you will follow me, we'll be on our way." General Hammond said.  
  
As they rode up in the first of two elevators, Sam took the opportunity to look over what their guests were wearing. She had helped Daniel send pictures from several fashion magazines...at Valondra's and Ava's request, through the Stargate to Antar. None of them wanted to look as though they had just stepped off of a spaceship; Sam smiled as she remembered Ava's remark.  
  
All four of them were wearing casual slacks and shirts or blouses and light jackets as well as carrying small overnight bags and Sam would have sworn that the clothes had been bought at one of the malls in town. But they all looked great: especially King Zan, Sam sighed as she furtively checked him out...too bad he belonged to Liz Parker...and vice versa, she thought with another sigh.  
  
When they reached the parking deck, the General guided them over to where a sparkling-clean van sat, along with two non-descript SUVs.  
  
"I apologize that we could not furnish a limousine for you, but we were afraid that that would attract two much attention." The General said.  
  
"Of course, General; thanks for thinking of that." Rath replied, looking around.  
  
They had decided not to bring a guard of their own, counting on the strength of their four-square to keep them safe, should anything go wrong. Better to not call attention to themselves this trip, Rath had reasoned.  
  
"Teal'c, would you mind riding up in the front SUV and Carter, if you'll do the driving, I'll ride shot-gun." The General ordered and everyone took their places.  
  
Once everyone was seated the first SUV took off, followed by the van, which was followed in turn by the second SUV; both carrying the Marine-guard ordered by the President.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shortly before they had been told that the party was set to begin, Liz and Alex drove up to Jack's house with their friends, Maria and Kyle. Liz took her cake, which she had baked and which Maria had been holding for her in the back seat and they all walked up to the front door. After one knock on the door, they were greeted by Daniel and Sha're and invited inside. Liz and Alex had told Maria and Kyle the true story of Daniel and Sha're, but then also had given them the cover-story, which had been worked out, to explain Sha're's sudden appearance in Daniel's life...and home. The SGC had stuck as close to the truth as possible. The young couple had been on vacation in South America, when Sha're had been kidnapped. Daniel had feared for his young wife's life these last two years as he searched for her and miraculously she had only just been found and rescued, two weeks before. And poor Sha're remembered very little of her captivity, giving her an excuse so that no one would ask her for any details...and she would not have to lie.  
  
"Hi, Daniel...Sha're; happy birthday!" Liz exclaimed as they entered into the house and she hugged them both. "These are my best friends, Maria DeLuca and Kyle Valenti. Guys, these are two of my newest friends and co-workers, Dr. Daniel Jackson and his wife Sha're."  
  
"Welcome all of you, the more the merrier!" Daniel replied.  
  
"Thank you for coming to my party; it's wonderful to meet any friends of Liz or Alex." Sha're added.  
  
"Where can I put the cake, Daniel?" Liz asked.  
  
"Oh...I'll take it and put it in the kitchen." Daniel offered.  
  
"Right...sure you will, Daniel. I don't trust your husband, Sha're!" Liz whispered teasingly to her new friend.  
  
"You are a wise woman, Liz. My Dan'yel is not to be trusted with chocolate!" Sha're chuckled. "Come, I will show you where you can put it and Dan'yel will show your friends outside and introduce them to Colonel Jack and the others."  
  
Daniel saluted his wife and lead Alex, Kyle and Maria out to Jack's back patio where the Colonel was trying to get his charcoal to burn and introduced them to the members of SG-2, Janet and Cassie; Jacob Carter had not yet arrived. Back up in the kitchen, Sha're showed Liz where she could put the cake.  
  
"It is so kind of you to bake this for my party." Sha're told her new friend.  
  
"I was glad to do it, Sha're. I'm so happy that the two of you found each other again. There's been such a change in Daniel since you've come back into his life. He's so much happier than and not as exhausted as he always used to be." Liz said.  
  
"You've been a good friend to him, thank you, Liz." Sha're said sincerely.  
  
"Daniel is...easy to like...he's an extraordinary man." Liz said.  
  
"Yes...he is." Sha're said proudly. Then the two women shared a smile and leaned in for a hug.  
  
"Now...how many candles do I put on your cake?" Liz asked briskly a moment later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several minutes later, Liz and Sha're came outside and looked around at the group of friends who had already gathered in the back yard. Sha're was wished a happy birthday by everyone she passed and Liz was greeted as well.  
  
"Daniel, where are Sam and 'Murray'?" Liz asked, using Teal'c's alias.  
  
"Oh they should be here soon; they're coming with the General." Daniel said. "Isn't this weather great? For us to be able to have an outside barbeque in Colorado, in November is almost unheard of. It should be freezing by now, but it's 65 degrees and sunny! We really lucked out for Sha're's party!  
  
Liz nodded her agreement and went to see what her friends were up to. She found Kyle talking mechanics with Lou Ferretti and Alex and Maria were discussing old school friends and what some of them were up to now. But as she stood by Maria and Alex, Liz began to feel a strange sensation run through her body; one that she could not place what it was or what it meant, but which still felt eerily familiar to her. She started looking around and noticed that Maria, Kyle and Alex were doing the same thing. All four of them were tense as if waiting for something to happen. Daniel, Sha're and Jack had been keeping an eye on the four friends and noticed their tension.   
  
"What's up with them?" Jack asked Daniel.  
  
"I...don't...know, Jack." Daniel said confused.  
  
"Could they be sensing their friends; as a Goa'uld can sense another Goa'uld?" Sha're asked.  
  
"Good idea, Sweetheart, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but let's go over and talk to them." Daniel suggested.  
  
Jack stayed at his grill, but the happy couple walked over to speak to Liz and her friends. Daniel purposely circled around them so that the four friends would have to turn their backs to the house, as they answered his get-to-know-you questions.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the van, a similar sensation was coming over the Royal Four as they drew closer to Jack O'Neill's house. They started glancing out of the van windows with sharp eyes, looking for anything untoward, but saw nothing.  
  
"Is everything alright, Your Highness?" Sam asked, as she noticed their tension, reflected in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"I...don't know...all four of us are sensing...something...but we can't figure out what it is we're feeling." Zan said.   
  
"Who knew that we were coming?" Rath asked.  
  
"Only SG-1, Sha're Jackson and myself knew before-hand. We were very careful about that." General Hammond answered and then thought to himself. 'But not for the reasons you're probably thinking of.'  
  
"Should I call the escort, sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'll do that, Captain; you keep your eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel." The General ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said as the General picked up the mike for the radio.  
  
"Escorts Alpha and Bravo; this is Hammond. Are you seeing anything that might be of any concern to us?"  
  
"No, sir; everything looks clear up ahead of us, is there anything in particular we should be looking for?" Alpha-team asked.  
  
"No, just keep an eye out." Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Alpha-team replied.  
  
"Sir, everything is clear at your six as well, but we'll keep an extra eye out, General." Bravo-team reported in.  
  
"Very well." The General replied and hung up the mike.  
  
"Thank you, General." Rath replied as he kept looking out the window of the van...this sensation felt so familiar, but he could not put his finger on what it meant.  
  
"Uh, General; since we're trying to keep a low profile, perhaps you should call us by our Earth-names. I am Max Evans, Valondra is my sister, Isabel, Rath is Michael Guerin and Ava is Tess Harding." Zan suggested.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Evans." General Hammond agreed.  
  
"Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess." Sam said memorizing the names.  
  
"While we're discussing aliases, Teal'c's is 'Murray' whenever he goes out in public." The General told them.  
  
"Good idea and I like the Chicago Cubs cap he's wearing." Michael grinned.  
  
"That was one of mine, I does do a good job of covering up that gold tattoo he has on his forehead." George said.  
  
As the van pulled up in front of Jack's house, Sam saw that her passengers were almost antsy with tension and she pulled out her cell-phone and punched the speed-dial for Colonel O'Neill's phone.  
  
"Sir, it's Carter...is everything okay at your location? Our guests are sensing something." Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Carter, but Liz Parker and her friends are also antsy. Are you almost here?" Jack   
asked.  
  
"We've just pulled up out front, sir." Sam said.  
  
"I think it would be best if you just bring everyone back to the yard, ASAP. Use the side gate and have your escort check out the perimeter." Jack ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said and hung up her cell. "Colonel O'Neill says that everything is okay, inside, but that if we are concerned, we should get into the back yard as quickly as possible and have the escort check the perimeter." She told the General.  
  
"Very well." General Hammond replied and picked up the radio's mike to give the escort their orders. "All right, Your Highnesses, if you will quickly exit the van and move towards the gate to the back yard, we will surround you on the way."  
  
Max and the others got out quickly and stayed close to each other as they moved towards the back yard gate to Jack's property. General Hammond and Sam walked in front of them, while the four Marines and Murray/Teal'c encircled them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the back yard, Daniel saw Jack talking on his cell-phone and then the signal he gave, to indicate that their special guests had arrived and were coming in through the side gate. The gate opened just then and Daniel saw the General, Sam and Teal'c walking in front and blocking the view of the Royal Four.   
  
The group had not taken ten steps into the yard when Alex and Kyle, who had been joking back and forth, stopped laughing. The eyes of all four friends became huge and then they turned as one and faced the people who were walking up behind them.  
  
As soon as Sam saw Liz and the others turn around, she, the General and Teal'c pealed away to open up the line-of-sight between the two groups of long-separated friends. All of the SGC personnel watched and then started to grin; reaching for their cameras and video recorders, to capture every angle of the action to come.  
  
Liz saw Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond come in through the gate and gave her friends a little wave, but then her hand dropped to her side, as though it were made of cement, when the three stepped aside and she saw who had been walking behind them.  
  
'Oh man! No wonder I was feeling those sensations tingle their way through my body. How could I have forgotten what it feels like when Max is nearby?' Liz asked herself.  
  
The two of them had developed a strong, almost psychic connection from when Max had healed Liz; they were able to sense when the other was nearby and sometimes pick up on the emotional state of their soul-mate as well. Isabel and Alex, Michael and Maria and Kyle and Tess had developed a similar, if not so strong connection with their loves, after each couple had made love together for the first time.  
  
Max...is that really you?' Liz's thoughts sped through her mind as their eyes locked on each other.  
  
"Isabel?"  
  
"ALEX!"  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"TESS!"  
  
"L-Liz?" Max called out, uncertain.  
  
Liz's face showed clearly all of the emotions she was feeling: shock, confusion, joy and even grief. She could not quite believe that it was happening. Her head tilted a little and tears started to pool in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"MAX!" Liz cried out at the same time as her other friends did and then they were running across the grass to each other.  
  
As the others cried out to the other-halves of themselves, Maria stood stock-still. Shock had actually rendered her speechless. Michael stood across from her and felt the panic rise inside of him. Why was blabber-mouth-Maria silent? Why was she just staring at him, as if he was a ghost?  
  
"Oh man...she doesn't want to see me...she's moved on and found someone else...' Michael thought silently as his shocked excitement at seeing his Maria plummeted into despair. His shoulders slumped and he started to turn away; his head bowed in anguish.  
  
'Where is Michael going?' Maria silently asked herself. 'Can't he tell that I'm in shock? Damn-stupid Space-boy...still doesn't have a clue!'  
  
"FREEZE Guerin! Where the H-E-double-hockey-sticks do you think you're going? Get your butt over here!" Maria yelled, finally finding her voice.  
  
Neither one of them noticed the cheers and the clapping of the group around them, as they ran into each other's arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex and Isabel; Kyle and Tess were all in tight embraces with their special someone, as they asked questions and declared their love, in between kisses.  
  
"Are you really here? Oh man, it's been so long!"  
  
"You're still so beautiful!"  
  
"Is the war over?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Is Khivar dead; are you safe?"  
  
"Oh, how I love to feel your touch!"  
  
"How did you get here? I haven't heard anything about another UFO."  
  
"Your kisses still taste so sweet!"  
  
"How did we all end up at this party?"  
  
"How do you know these people?"  
  
"It's so incredible to see you again...I love you!"  
  
Maria and Michael were asking some of the same questions, but Maria was also trying to explain her reaction at seeing Michael.  
  
"It was just such a shock, Michael; seeing you there, all of a sudden. It's been so long and I didn't know if you were alive or dead..."  
  
"I know, Pixy-girl...this was all a surprise for us too. We knew that we would have to try and find the four of you, now that we've made contact with Earth again, but we also knew that it had been eleven years...I was so scared that you had moved on...found someone...else. You...haven't...have you?" Michael begged.  
  
"No, no...I tried to...but no one can compare to you." Maria soothed.  
  
Then finally, the three couples calmed down a little and became aware of where they were and who was watching. They looked around and saw a circle of grinning faces; before they could react to all of those strangers though, they all glanced over to where Max and Liz were standing.  
  
When they had first reached each other, coming together in the middle of the yard, they had held on to each other for dear-life. But soon after that, Max and Liz both drew back a little and spent several moments just staring into each other's eyes and then looking over the other's face; rememorizing every line and curve; and comparing how they looked now to their memory of how they had appeared, years before. They needed no words to communicate; their glances and touches said everything they needed to say. Gentle fingers caressed over cheekbones and jaws, brushing away bangs or tracing over gracefully arched eyebrows, but finally they each ran an index finger over the other's lips, which opened to allow a tongue to peek out and taste the pad of the caressing digit.  
  
Caresses and intense glances could only go so far, though and finally they moved in closer to allow lips to brush, nibble and taste...a temple, a freckle, a high brow and the corner of the other's lips. Soon they were nuzzling each others necks, finding the pulse-point, which throbbed with excitement, reacquainting themselves with each other's scent.  
  
"Kissme,kissme,kissme."  
  
Neither Liz, nor Max could tell which one of them murmured the words, or whether it was both of them sighing out their need, but finally their lips brushed and then clung together, drinking deeply, in between gasps for air. Max's hands, which had been simply holding Liz at her slim waist, started to wander. They slid up her spine and into her long, silky hair, to stroke and sooth.  
  
"Oh Liz; I'm so glad that you didn't cut your hair, I always loved running my fingers through it." Max whispered in between deep, drugging kisses.  
  
"And you're even stronger than you were before; I always loved feeling the muscles of your shoulders and back ripple and bunch as you held me...touched me..." Liz whispered back.  
  
Their six friends had gathered into a tight group; hugging and kissing each other as they kept an eye on Max and Liz...who were still going strong.  
  
"Hey, look; there are some lawn chairs over there." Michael pointed out. "We might as well get comfortable while we wait for them to...uh...finish saying hello."   
  
Everyone giggled, but then Maria gasped.  
  
"Oh NO! Look! Max is making Liz glow!"  
  
The six friends looked over and then quickly converged on the two reunited lovers. Even back in high school, whenever Max and Liz became emotionally charged, while they were touching or kissing, Max would start to leave a light-trail behind on Liz, wherever his hands had touched her.  
  
"Oh man, it's been eleven years, but get those two together for just two minutes and they start to glow!" Kyle groused.  
  
"Liz...Lizzy...you have to stop. You. Are. Glow-ing!" Maria spoke into her friend's ear.  
  
"Hey Max...chill!" Michael spoke into his king's ear.  
  
"Hmmm...wh-what?" Max mumbled as their kisses slowed down and then stopped.  
  
"Chill, you two have an audience." Michael said again.  
  
It took a moment for their eyes to un-cloud and their brains to focus and see the grinning faces which encircled them. As they all looked around their little group, all eight friends began to realize that "Something" was going on. None of the SGC personnel looked surprised. They only looked...pleased with themselves.  
  
"Uh...what's going on here...General Hammond?" Liz asked uncertain.  
  
"Did all of you Plan this?" Michael asked almost accusatory.  
  
"Don't worry, Dr. Parker...and yes, Lord Rath...uh...Mr. Guerin, we did plan this...or mostly Captain Carter, Dr. Fraser, Dr. and Mrs. Jackson planned this...and the rest of us just came along to enjoy the show!" The General's eyes sparkled. "I haven't had this much fun since we planned the surprise birthday party for my granddaughter!" But then he became the CO again; serious and all business. "Perhaps we could go inside and talk in private. The rest of the party-guests will be arriving soon."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Max said, glancing down at Liz, who was tucked in close to him; her arm around his lean waist and his wrapped around her delicate shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Ferretti; take over watching the grill, will ya?" Jack ordered before he moved to lead the group into his living room.  
  
  
TBC 


	4. 16 thru 20: Explanations

Part 16  
  
It took a few minutes, but eventually everyone found a seat in Jack's livingroom. Max drew Liz down between his splayed, bent knees as he sat down on the floor and put his arms around her waist. Liz leaned back into him and placed her hands on top of his. The rest of their friends sat down in a similar fashion, sharing chairs or sitting on the floor, while SG-1, Sha're on Daniel's lap and the General ranged themselves on the couch and along the raised fireplace hearth. SG-2, Janet and Cassie stayed outside to give them some privacy and greet the other guests when they arrived.  
  
"Before we start this briefing, let's introduce ourselves a little." General Hammond said. "Miss DeLuca and Mr. Valenti, I am General George Hammond. I am Drs. Parker and Whitman's commanding officer at the base where they work. Your friends may have introduced these five people to you? This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and his wife Sha're and...Murray...uh...if I may, let me ask you something straight out...Do you indeed know about the true nature of the long-lost-friends you're snuggled up with right now?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Maria asked stubbornly.  
  
"Maria...guys...it's okay...they know the truth." Max assured them. "The General just wants to make sure that he's not giving away any state-secrets before we start discussing everything that's happened recently."  
  
"They do?" Liz looked up at Max. "I had to tell them about you...because of something that happened...but I didn't mention anyone else but Nascedo."  
  
"We will discuss everything in full, Dr. Parker, but first I need to hear an answer from your two friends." General Hammond said sternly.  
  
Maria and Kyle looked at each other and then back to the General.  
  
"Yes, we know all about Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess being the true Roswell aliens and that eleven years ago, they had to leave Earth to return to their home planet, Antar." Kyle admitted and Maria nodded.  
  
"Good and there's just one more thing we need to cover before we can continue. We need the two of you to sign an oath of secrecy...Colonel..." The General signaled to Jack, who stood and handed a form and a pen to Maria and Kyle, to sign. "What we are about to discuss is top-secret. The only people who know about it are those already present in this room, SGC personnel, the Joint Chiefs and the President of the United States. The only reason that the two of you have been cleared to be given this information is because you already know the beginning of this story and the return of your four friends would raise too many questions if you were not brought in on our little secret. Be aware that by signing those oaths you are opening yourselves up to arrest and federal jail-time if you ever tell anyone, anything about what you will learn here today. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" They both said and then bent to sign their oaths.  
  
"As to the four of you." The General looked over Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess. "Since you are not...shall we say...U.S. citizens, I can't issue those oaths to you, but I am sure that you understand the importance of keeping your secret and that of the SGC, secure."  
  
"Actually we were citizens once, complete with passports, General, but we are very aware; more so than even you are, of keeping our secret safe as well as yours." Max said grimly as he looked around at all of his friends.  
  
The General noticed the determined and even angry expressions on the faces of the eight friends and nodded.  
  
"Very well...the question is; where to begin?" Hammond wondered out loud.  
  
"Let me try, General." Liz piped up. "How did you guys get here and how do you know Colonel O'Neill and his team?" Jack threw up his arms in exasperation.  
  
"Well that narrows it down to...Everything, Doctor!" Jack exclaimed; Sam rolled her eyes at her CO and then turned to Liz.  
  
"I guess we should explain quickly, what the Stargate is to your two friends and then tell you all what happened on a recent mission of ours."  
  
And so they did, taking turns to give Maria, Kyle and the Royal Four a brief history of the Stargate and a simple explanation of what it was and what the mission of the SGC was as well and Maria and Kyle put on an excellent performance of acting as if they had never heard this information before. They quickly fit in an explanation about "Murray" and admitted that his real name was Teal'c. Next they covered their mission to P3X-777...Antar; meeting the Royal Four, having to speak through interpreters, the Jaffa-test, learning that Sha're was alive and free of her Goa'uld tormenter...and then helping the Antarians fight Apophis and blowing up his ship. And finally, Sam and Daniel covered the steps they went through before they finally realized the connection between Zan, Rath, Valondra and Ava...and Liz's friends, Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess.  
  
"Oh wow! Can we see it, General? Can we come and see the Stargate?" Maria was practically bouncing on Michael's lap.  
  
"That will have to be determined at a later date, Miss DeLuca; its location is top-secret." The General answered, not unkindly.  
  
"I was always thinking how cool it would be if there was actually a Stargate on Antar...and then Liz and I...and SG-1...could have gated there and helped you kick Khivar's butt!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"But then it turned out to be as I always feared...that having the Stargate would open them up to being attacked by the Goa'uld...and SG-1 did go through and kicked Apophis' butt instead!" Liz reminded her friend.  
  
"Yeah, but everything turned out okay didn't it? And it was worth it, wasn't it? Daniel finding Sha're on Antar and everything?" Alex argued.  
  
"I certainly think it was worth it, but Max may think differently since it was his planet that was attacked." Daniel said while pulling Sha're closer to his side.  
  
"Thanks to you four, the damage was minimal...and so I can say...yes, it was worth it!" Max agreed.   
  
"Interesting that one photograph could make such a difference in our lives." Isabel mused. "If Sha're hadn't seen our copies of it in our rooms, what would you have done?"  
  
"We still had several other coincidences which fit together and we did have Alex and Liz's copies of that photo...in the end Alex and Liz would have probably been on the scientific-teem, to Gate to Antar when we made our exchanges." Daniel explained.  
  
"Only Kyle and I wouldn't have been in on the surprise!" Maria pointed out. "This way worked out so much better!"  
  
"Yeah, you went to quite a bit of trouble to make sure that Maria and Kyle would be here, as well as Max and everyone...Daniel...what a sneaky person you are!" Liz picked up a decorator pillow off of the floor and thumped Daniel in the chest with it.  
  
"Give me the pillow, Liz; I owe Daniel a swat with it too. When he came to invite us to Sha're's birthday party, we came clean and told him about our having lived on Earth before and our wish to search for the four of you. Daniel...told us that he would have to put our request before his superiors...to be discussed during our negotiations!" Liz handed Max her pillow and he threw it at Daniel...hard.  
  
"Umph." Daniel grunted. "Hey I was just trying to set up the surprise for you...and it looks as though you're enjoying it...so what's with the pillow throwing?"  
  
"That's for...being really great friends...you guys!" Alex exclaimed as each couple found a pillow and threw them at Daniel, Sam and Jack. No one had the nerve to aim a pillow at Teal'c or the General.  
  
"I have a question." Liz said after everyone had settle down, turning to half-face Max. "Do I understand correctly that your fight against Khivar is over? Is he...actually dead? Are all of you safe now?" She asked worried as she ran her fingers down Max's jaw line.  
  
  
"Yes the war is over; yes, Khivar is dead; and yes, we are all safe now, sweetheart." Max stroked Liz's soft cheek and was almost pulled into a kiss by her large, chocolate-brown eyes, but then he recovered himself and told them all a little bit about the war; especially about how Khivar's ally, Kathana, the ruler of one of the other four planets, had finally betrayed and killed him and then how her own troops had killed her. He told them quickly about the treaty which now protected the five planets and how it had come in handy when Apophis had attacked Antar. And before anyone could ask, Max explained about their using Brody Davis to try and make contact with their friends and family...but being unable to find anyone at all.  
  
"Where were all of you? Have you all moved out of Roswell?" Max asked.  
  
"No, everyone but Alex and I still live in Roswell." Liz answered. "Let's see...you were looking for us two years ago in early January? Oh yeah, that was the year that Mom, Dad and Mr. Whitman all came out to Cambridge for Christmas and we all spent winter-break doing some sight-seeing in Boston, New York and D.C...and freezing our butts off at the same time! But what about everyone else?" Liz explained and then asked her friends.  
  
"Um...early January, 1997..." Maria thought out loud. "Mom and I went to a Star Trek convention in Phoenix over a three-day weekend."  
  
"Dad and I went skiing...and I think your folks took a cruise that year." Kyle told Max and Isabel.  
  
"Oh...man! What a strange way some things happen!" Michael grinned.  
  
"Speaking of our parents..." Isabel said. "General Hammond, is there any way we could see them? They know the truth about us...we told them right before we had to leave."  
  
"My dad would love to see them too, General. He's known the truth about the pod-squad almost from the beginning." Kyle requested.  
  
"I don't think that that will pose any problems, but I will have to ask the President. He's already ordered that the line be drawn at such people as knew the truth before you left Earth...being told that you had returned...or at least 'how' you returned." General Hammond said.  
  
"Excuse me...'pod-squad'?" Jack asked.  
  
"That is indeed a strange way to refer to your friends, KyleValenti." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"It's just a nick-name we came up with...since they all 'hatched' from incubation-pods!" Kyle chuckled glancing over Tess and running his finger teasingly down her nose.  
  
"I see." Teal'c said.  
  
"Kyle's always been big on nick-names." Alex said reminiscently. "He used to call Max 'El-Presidente'!"  
  
"But MaxEvans is not a president, he is a king." Teal'c stated.  
  
"With a crown and everything." Jack added a twinkle in his eyes. He liked the idea of teasing these people almost as much as he enjoyed teasing Daniel and Sam.  
  
"Max...you actually...have a crown?" Liz asked in wonder.  
  
"Well...yeah...but I've only worn it twice..." His face turning red, but he was envisioning Liz wearing one as well and a dreamy smile curved his lips before he continued. "And Colonel O'Neill's never seen it...what he's referring to are these head-band things they like us to wear." Max explained softly.  
  
"Yeah, they come in all colors, to match our clothes." Tess added; she didn't mind wearing hers. "Whatever color the band is, Max's is twisted with a gold cord, Isabel's is twisted with silver and Michael's and mine are twisted with copper."  
  
"Cool!" Alex said.  
  
"Did you bring any of them with you?" Maria asked Michael.  
  
"No, Maria, this was supposed to be just a low-key, attending-Sha're's-party-quick-trip-to-Earth...thing." Michael said and Maria pouted.  
  
Just then, Major Ferretti knocked on the door and then came in.  
  
"Excuse me General, sir; but all of the guests have arrived and they're getting restless, wondering where the birthday-girl is." Ferretti said apologetically.  
  
"We will come out momentarily, Major." The General told him.  
  
"Yes, sir." Ferretti said and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I think...that anything else that needs to be said can be said in the privacy of your own homes...don't you?" The General asked and everyone nodded, glancing around at each other. "Okay then, let's go celebrate Mrs. Jackson's first birthday party!" He ordered and everyone arose from their seats. "I'll call the President later, fill him in on the events of today and give him your request." Hammond told Isabel and Max, quietly. "I should have an answer for you by tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, General." Isabel said.  
  
Part 17  
  
When the group of friends, old and new, came out into Jack's back yard, they were greeted by all of the other guests who had arrived in the meantime. Sha're was wished a happy birthday by one and by all and the six friends were introduced simply as old friends of Liz and Alex's, who had come for the weekend and were welcomed as well. Sam could not find her father in the crowd and was upset when she was told that he had not yet arrived. Everyone was talking and laughing, munching on snacks and drinking beer or soft drinks. The four Antarians popped the tops on their colas and surreptitiously poured a few drops of a dark brown liquid into it.  
  
"You have Tabasco sauce on Antar?" Liz asked quietly chuckling.  
  
"Not Tabasco, but something similar...and better, more potent." Michael told her, taking a sip. "Ahhh; just the way I like it, sweet and spicy!"  
  
Shortly after that, everyone was called over to the grill, to pick up their barbeque. The friends wandered over, picked up their food and then found a place to sit and eat.  
  
"Man, that was great barbeque!" Michael sighed after he had finished eating. "I wonder if Colonel O'Neill would give me the recipe. I could open a franchise back on Antar...'Stargate Ribs'!"  
  
"Talk about delusions of grandeur; Spaceboy flipped burgers at the Crashdown for a couple of years and now he thinks he could open up a barbeque restaurant!" Maria said pinching his cheek.  
  
"Hey, I Can cook." Michael shot back.  
  
"But you'll Never get O'Neill's recipe." Alex warned. "People have been begging him for the recipe for years. I heard that even the General tried and was unsuccessful!"  
  
"Well then...I bet I can create my own barbeque sauce!" Michael said stubbornly.  
  
"I don't think Antarian hot-peppers taste the same, but you can try Michael." Isabel remarked.  
  
"Hey did everyone get enough to eat?" Daniel asked as he and Sha're came around to where they were sitting on the grass.  
  
"Great barbeque...hey do you think O'Neill would give me his recipe; I could open up a barbeque-hut back on...you-know-where." Michael asked still stuck on his idea.  
  
"Not a chance, Michael sorry." Daniel said. "Hey, Sha're's going to open her gifts in a minute, you all want to come gather around the table over there?"   
  
"Sure...and Sha're, here's our gift to you, but you might want to wait until later to open it, since it was made on Antar." Isabel said pulling a small, beautifully wrapped gift out of her shoulder bag.  
  
"Oh no, I could not accept...you have done so much for me already." Sha're cried out.  
  
"It's just a little something to remember us by...please...take it." Isabel urged and the rest grinned at her.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Sha're said pressing the box to her heart.  
  
Everyone gathered around the table where all of the gifts had been laid and watched as Sha're opened them all. She took such joy in all of them, it was fun to watch. Everyone present at the party knew the true story of Daniel and Sha're and so the gifts were more like those given at a wedding; to help the couple start their lives together...again. After the gifts came the cake and Sha're managed to blow out all of her candles.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Some called out.  
  
"Don't tell them, don't tell!" Others called back. Sha're looked up to Daniel, confused.  
  
"It's said that if you tell what you wished for, your wish won't come true." Daniel explained.  
  
"Then I should not tell them that I want to have a baby with you?" Sha're whispered and Daniel felt his mouth drop to the ground.  
  
"You...you want to...oh man...no you shouldn't tell them that...as far as wishes go, you shouldn't have told me..." Sha're looked disappointed that she might not get her wish. "But don't worry...we'll...we will work hard to make sure that your wish does come true." Daniel promised and was rewarded by Sha're's lovely smile before she launched herself at him and kissed him senseless.  
  
"Now for a smile and a kiss like that, I'd search the universe...just like Dr. J. did!" Liz and the others heard Sergeant Siler whisper in an awe-filled voice.  
  
"Man they're just as bad as you two are." Michael groused, pointing out Max and Liz.  
  
"Well then you are lucky that Liz and I aren't even worse, since we've been apart for eleven years and Daniel and Sha're have only been apart for two years, Michael." Max warned him. "Speaking of being as bad as they are, when can we get some time alone?" Max whispered into Liz's ear.  
  
"I think we could politely leave in about an hour...but until then, come and dance with me." Liz said, seeing that all of the gifts on the table had been opened and the crowd was breaking up.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"They've just started playing our song on the radio and the dance floor awaits." Liz said, pulling Max towards the empty parking pad by the garage, which was only partially lit.  
  
"Then by all means my lady, let's dance." Max said drawing Liz into his arms as "I Shall Believe" by Sheryl Crow began to play.  
  
"Isabel, would you like to dance?" Alex asked holding out his hand to her.  
  
"I'd love to." Isabel said softly.  
  
"Come on Spaceboy..." Maria said just tugging on his arm.  
  
"Tess, would you like to join them?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Tess smiled up at him and they too walked over to the driveway and moved into each others arms.  
  
Daniel saw what his friends were doing and turned to his lovely wife.  
  
"Sha're would you like to dance?" He asked her.  
  
"I would love to." Sha're sighed before following her handsome husband over to join the other four couples.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Dad!" Sam called out when she saw her father, Jacob Carter enter the yard through the gate with Sergeant Miller. "Did you just get here? Is everything okay? I thought you were going to arrive a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Sorry I'm late Sammy. One of the Tok'ra Council-members had something he thought was important to talk to me about..." Jacob explained.  
  
"Hello, Samantha." Selmac, Jacob's Tok'ra symbiote greeted Sam as well, but used her host's voice, so as not to alarm anyone around them, who might hear another, deeper voice coming out of Jacob's mouth.  
  
"Hi Selmac; you keeping my dad out of trouble?" Sam asked.  
  
"I try, Samantha, but he's more work than one symbiote can handle sometimes." Selmac chuckled. "Even if you are as old as I am."  
  
"You mean ancient." Jacob muttered to...himself.  
  
"D-a-d!" Sam chuckled. It was great to see her father...and his...companion in such a light mood; joking back and forth...to themselves. The Tok'ra's battle against their brethren, the Goa'uld was an exhausting one and could sap all the strength and spirit out of a person if they let it.  
  
"So, Sammy; what's this about our meeting an alien king and his court?" Jacob asked.  
  
"They come from a planet called Antar; have you ever heard of it, Selmac?" Sam asked.  
  
"No...I don't believe so and being the oldest remaining Tok'ra alive, I should. I can check our records when we return home just to be sure. Where is it located, what is its history with the Goa'uld?" Sam gave her the co-ordinates and then a brief history of Antar, how their Stargate was rediscovered and how the Royal Four and their people had killed Amonette, saved Sha're and battled Apophis.  
  
"What is their technological level?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Very advanced, Dad. They have interstellar space capabilities and had no trouble blowing up Apophis' mother-ship, once we took out the shields. Medically, they were able to save Sha're once Amonette was wounded and then killed when she tried to escape Sha're's body. I saw a lot of incredible things while we were on Antar, but you'll have to speak to King Zan or Lord Rath to get any details."  
  
"Hmmm." Jacob said thoughtfully. "You said that they'd be here, this Royal Four as you call them? Where?"  
  
"Over there, dancing on the driveway." Sam pointed.  
  
During their conversation, father, daughter and symbiote had been aware of a soft-rock radio station playing on the radio, in the background. When they looked over to the driveway, they did indeed see six or seven couples; Daniel and Sha're among them, slow-dancing on the blacktop.  
  
"They look so young...and oh so romantic, the way the males are holding their females so close...ay, Jacob?" Selmac teased her host.  
  
"How do you now which ones they are?" Jacob asked Selmac.  
  
"Well I assume that they are Not Daniel and Sha're, Jack and Janet or George Hammond and Cassie Fraser." Selmac said.  
  
"But that leaves four couples; Sam told us that there were only four aliens, which two couples are they?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Jacob Carter, Samantha also told us all about Liz Parker and her three Tau're friends, who had known the others years ago, while they were living on Earth. What's wrong with your memory? Am I going to have to go tinker around in that big, empty space between your ears, you call your brain...Again?" Selmac shot back.  
  
"I remember just fine, leave my brain alone, old woman!" Jacob groused.  
  
"Old Woman!" Selmac cried out, ready to give her host a good tongue-lashing...with his own tongue.  
  
  
  
"Hey you two; calm down before you attract everyone's attention!" Sam warned chuckling again at their antics. "Come on; let me introduce you to them." Sam said before walking over to the dance floor and calling to her friends. "Liz and Alex; you've met my dad, but let me introduce him to the rest of your friends."  
  
"Hi Jacob, Selmac; how've you been?" Liz greeted them both.  
  
"Hey you two, how's it going?" Alex added.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth, Alexander; it's nice to see you as well. Jacob and I are fine, thank you." Selmac said.  
  
"Hey you two...let me speak for myself, will ya, Selmac? We're doing great thanks. But I hear you've had some excitement recently?" Jacob broke in glancing over at their six friends.  
  
"Boy, have we ever!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"You guys remember Sam telling you about the Tok'ra, during the briefing..." Liz reminded them. "May I introduce you to Sam's father; retired General Jacob Carter and his Tok'ra symbiote, Selmac, one of the highest ranking among the Tok'ra...Jacob, Selmac; these are Maria DeLuca and Kyle Valenti, from Roswell, New Mexico."   
  
Then Sam took up the introductions.  
  
"And these are His Royal Highness, King Zan of Antar; Max Evans, here on Earth, his sister; Princess Valondra; Isabel Evans, Lord Rath; Michael Guerin and Lady Ava; Tess Harding."  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, Your Highnesses, Lord and Lady." Selmac said at her most proper, but she spoke in her own deep voice and allowed her eyes to glow, which startled everyone for a moment.  
  
"King Zan, sir; I understand that you healed my Sammy after she was hit with a staff-blast? That, more than anything will have me helping you anyway I can..." Jacob said fervently shaking all of their hands.  
  
"It is an honor to meet two such...individuals...who are so close to Captain Carter." Max replied. "And I was glad I could help her after what she and SG-1 had done to help my people." Jacob nodded. "And if you wouldn't mind, I would be very interested in speaking to you at some point about the type of relationship you have with the SGC and Earth." Max continued.  
  
Jacob bowed his head for a moment and when he raised it again, his eyes flashed and Selmac's deep voice came out, but softly.  
  
"Our alliance is more with the Stargate Command than with the people of Earth. We trust George Hammond and the SG-teams but we would be leery of trusting one of the Tau'ri politicians; our position and safety are very precarious." Selmac answered using the Goa'uld term "Tau'ri" for Humans. "We share information; intelligence and we fight side by side, but our technology is difficult to share because most of it only works if you have or have had a symbiote inside your body. We are slowly setting up a program for human volunteers to become Tok'ra hosts. Usually they are people who have mortal wounds or deadly diseases which the symbiote could heal." Max and Michael glanced to each other and nodded in understanding.  
  
"You make a good point about trusting the Human politicians. We will have to be very careful about whom we trust...and any technology exchange will be tricky too, as so much of our tech is psi-based..." Max looked to Sam. "...but I'm sure we can be of great help to each other in the end." Max assured her.  
  
"I hope so too, Max." Sam agreed and grinned as she saw him try to hide a yawn.  
  
"Sorry, it's been...quite a day!" Max said grinning down at Liz and then around at his friends.  
  
"I bet!" Sam agreed. "Would you like to return...home, or did you want to...uh...stay?" Max looked down at Liz uncertainly.  
  
"We would like to stay...if we may? We have so much to...talk about." Max said hesitantly.  
  
Liz looked up into his love-filled amber eyes and deliberately brought her hand up to rub his chest.  
  
"Yes, we do have a lot to...talk about...um...you'd be welcome to stay at my place, Max." Liz said her deep, dark eyes telegraphing her love for him in return.  
  
"Uh...I'm sorry, we didn't really think about accommodations when we planned this reunion..." Sam made herself say. "...if anyone needs...uh...a place to stay, Jack, Daniel and I would be happy to have you as our guests."  
  
The three remaining couples glanced at each other and at their hosts, Liz and Alex and then back to Sam.  
  
"We're fine, thanks." They all said as one.  
  
"Uh, Sam the four of us drove over in my car, but now that there are eight of us..." Alex asked.  
  
"Well...seven of you could fit in the van..." Sam said.  
  
"We can make it fit eight." Michael said confidently.  
  
"Okay, Alex, could we trade the van for your car?" Sam asked and Alex agreed, pulling out his keys and handing them to Sam.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go home." He said.  
  
  
Part 18  
  
The eight friends walked out to the front of Jack's house and found the four Marine guards waiting for them. Michael made an irritated noise, but Max silenced him and walked over to them. Something in the way he looked at them and carried himself had the guards quickly coming to attention and almost saluting. Max understood that the guards were there mostly to guard Them, but he had been grateful for their presence, during the drive out to Jack's house.  
  
"I take it that you four gentlemen have been ordered to watch over us until we leave?" Max said, making it a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Yes, sir; by the order of General Hammond and the President of the United States." One of the Marines answered stiffly.  
  
"Very well; we are all going to be staying with our friends, Drs. Parker and Whitman. Do you know where they live?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, sir; we do." They answered.  
  
"Then let's go." Max ordered in his soft voice and the Marines ran to jump into their vehicles.  
  
Liz got in behind the wheel of the van and Max got in the passenger seat beside her. The others looked at the two bench seats in back and Michael made as if to us his powers to lengthen the shorter, middle bench so that three people could sit on it, when Maria spoke up.  
  
"Well I'm not going to be the one who has to be separated from her...partner."  
  
The other two couples looked at each other.  
  
"Neither are we." They said and Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Pixy-girl, you'll sit on my lap in back and the others can then sit together as they want to." Michael said and got into the van, followed by a happy Maria and then by the other two couples.  
  
As Liz drove towards her home, she held onto Max's hand as much as possible while she steered one-handed and tried not to look in the rear-view mirror any more than was necessary. The three couples in back had started making out as soon as they had taken their seats.  
  
"I should have asked Alex to drive." Liz muttered to Max and then sighed happily as her own lover lifted her right hand up to his lips and kissed her palm.  
  
"We'll have our own time soon." Max said soothingly, but then became the Max of old; the shy Max. "I mean if you want to...your welcome back at Jack's was all I could have wished for, but it's still quite a leap to...I mean, I know it's been a long time...I don't want to presume that some really great kisses means that you want to...make love...with me...I could sleep on your couch..."  
  
Max's miserable, if noble speech was cut short as the van made a sharp swerve and Liz pulled her hand away from his to take back the control, her agitation had lost her. The van's sharp motion brought their friends out of their passionate haze, but they stayed silent and listened to the confrontation up front.  
  
"Max...you know that I love your consideration and care for me, but sometimes you can be so...stupid!" Liz chuckled and glanced over to her lover and reached out to run her fingertips over his brow and smooth away his frown. "I've waited to...make love to you...ever since the last time...eleven long years ago...so prepare to be ravished, Mr. Evans!" Max had to swallow hard before he could speak.  
  
"Uh...wow! Uh...well all I can say is that you had better keep your promise, Miss Parker!" Max poured all his love and need out through his eyes and Liz had to force herself to keep her eyes on the road after she was hit by his intense emotions.  
  
Then suddenly they heard a giggle coming from the back seats...and then another and then the giggles turned into full laughter from all of their friends.  
  
"Oh...man! You two are such...horndogs! As if there were any question about what the two of you will be up to later on tonight!" Maria laughed.  
  
"Ewww, that's my brother you're talking about Maria! I've been trying to Not think about any of that!" Isabel was fighting her laughter.  
  
"I'll help keep you distracted." Alex promised.  
  
"I'm counting on it Alex!" Isabel replied being pulled back into his arms.  
  
"Talk about an ick-factor...I don't want to see my sister making out either!" Max shot back.  
  
Finally they arrived at Liz and Alex's apartment building, parked, got out of the van and retrieved their overnight bags from the back of the van. One of the marine-guard met them by the side of the van when they were done.  
  
"Do you guys have to come inside with us or what?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, sir; we will only keep watch on the front and rear doors of the building. Here is our cell-phone number, should you need to alert us to any sense of trouble, during the night." The Marine answered, handing Michael a card and once again sensing the authority these people exuded.  
  
"Very well, thank you." Max said before he herded everyone inside and Liz led them into the elevator.  
  
When the eight of them exited the elevator on Liz and Alex's floor they gathered together for a moment, out in the hall before going into their respective accommodations.  
  
"I know that there's a lot we all want to talk about, which is best kept between the eight of us, but I also know that none of us are in any mood to...um...talk right now." Max said barely taking his eyes off of Liz to look around at his friends. "Why don't we...uh...get a good night's sleep..." Max broke off when he heard giggles and chuckles leak out around him and felt a blush suffuse his neck, face and ears. "...and plan on getting together for brunch...or lunch..."  
  
"Or dinner!" Michael murmured.  
  
"...tomorrow and catch up with each other then?" Max finished.  
  
"Sound good." Everyone immediately agreed before quickly hugging each other and then turning to their respective apartment doors.  
  
"Good night, it's so great to see you all again. See you tomorrow." They each said.  
  
"Sle-ep we-ll...Max and Liz!" Tess sing-songed before she, Alex, Isabel and Kyle disappeared behind Alex's front door.  
  
Liz let her three guests into her home and then shut the door behind them as well.  
  
"This is my little home guys. Kitchen's through there; feel free to help yourself to anything you want, but Michael...no drinking directly from the milk carton! Uh, Maria I'm sure you can show him where everything is...um...There is only one bathroom...Does anyone feel like taking a shower? Perhaps we could draw straws or something..." Liz suggested.  
  
"Or, if anyone is really tired and wants to hop right into beddy-by, Max and I could use our powers to...um...help you clean up..." Michael suggested and received a punch in the arm from Maria.   
  
"Um...let me show you to my room, Max and we can talk in there." Liz suggested and Max gestured with his hand for her to go first.  
  
Once inside her room with the door locked mechanically and with a sweep of Max's glowing hand, the two lovers faced each other, but only for a second before Liz leapt into nervous action again.  
  
"I can make a little room in my closet for you to hang up anything you need to, Max." Liz suggested opening her closet door.  
  
"Thanks Liz...did you...uh...want to take a bath...or anything?" Max asked as he came up behind her and encircled her in his arms.  
  
"Um...maybe I'll just...go change in there..." Liz said nervously.  
  
They had been slightly aware of some argumentative foreplay going on, out in the living room, but they could not here the words being said. Just then they heard the door to the other bedroom slam shut and the squeak of box-springs, as two bodies hit the mattress, one after another. A soft..."Oh...Michael!"...came floating to them through the open door to the shared bathroom and Liz walked over to close and lock that door too.  
  
"Never mind...uh...but do you think you could do that thing that Michael suggested?" Liz asked.  
  
"Sure." Max said as he walked closer and swept his glowing hand up and down Liz's small form.  
  
Liz immediately felt refreshed and even a little rejuvenated; the feeling of grunginess and stickiness vanished and her skin tingled everywhere.  
  
"Nice trick." Liz replied but then she looked down at herself. "Max!"  
  
Liz was no longer wearing her slacks and blouse, but a long; creamy-white Grecian-style nightgown and she recognized it as the gown she had worn, the last time they had made love together, eleven years ago.  
  
"I've had dreams about you wearing that gown." Max said wistfully.  
  
He had swept his hands over himself as well and had changed clothes too. He was now wearing black-silk, long-legged and long-sleeved pajamas, but the shirt was unbuttoned, showing off a two inch wide swath of his well developed chest and six-pack abs. Liz remembered those PJs from their last time together as well.  
  
"Yeah..." Liz sighed. "I had dreams about you in those pajama-bottoms too."  
  
"Just the bottoms...Liz?" Max asked.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Liz hummed as she moved forward and pushed the shirt off of his powerful shoulders and then ran her hands down his chest and over his abdomen.  
  
Standing before her was the incredible body Max had only started to develop during their high school years and which Liz had seen hints of, under the black T-shirt Future Max had worn.  
  
"Mmmax." Liz murmured as she tiptoed up to kiss him and lifted her arms up to link them around his neck and felt Max encircling her waist with his strong arms. "I can't-kiss-believe-kiss-that we're-kiss-really here-kiss-together-kiss-This isn't-kiss-a dream-kiss-is it?"  
  
"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." Max replied when they broke apart a little, to catch their breaths.  
  
After that, there were no more words as they lay down on the bed together. Max and Liz tried to go slow as they took up where they had left off earlier...Their hands gently caressed and smoothed away barriers of fabric; and rediscovered each other's pleasure-centers. Their lips followed behind; tasting, nipping and soothing...until their blood was pounding and they were gasping for breath...and they could take it slow no longer...  
  
Afterwards, Max managed to draw up the bedclothes while keeping his hold on Liz as they snuggled into each other.  
  
"Liz, my love."  
  
"My soul-mate." They murmured to each other and then fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, Daniel and Sha're returned home; the rest of SG-1 came with them, to help carry all of Sha're's birthday gifts. The Marine-guard had been so well hidden in the shadows outside, that Colonel O'Neill almost missed seeing them before one of them loomed out of the darkness to report that all was clear and that lights had gone out in both Drs Parker and Whitman's apartments, shortly after the group had arrived. Teal'c remained impassive, as always, at this news and Jack's eyebrows only jutted up a little, but Daniel, Sam and Sha're had to fight the urge to grin in front of the Marines. Mission accomplished!...IF the four couples were up to what the three matchmakers were hoping they were. Daniel let everyone into his and Sha're's apartment and they all found a place on the dining table or the floor, to place the gifts.  
  
"Sha're what did Isabel and the others give you? Open it!" Sam encouraged as they all flopped down in the livingroom.  
  
"Oh yes, here it is!" Sha're said taking it out of her purse. "I wanted to open it right away but Princess Valondra warned me to open it in private."  
  
She pushed the intricate ribbon off and then carefully unwrapped the box; oohing at the lovely wrapping paper. When it was free, she opened the box and oohed some more.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Ohhh, it's a pendant; a beautiful pendant!" Sha're cooed as she took it out of the box for everyone to see.  
  
"Wow, that's lovely!" Sam agreed.  
  
The pendant, perhaps an inch in height and half-an-inch in width, was made up of five, brightly cut jewels in a V formation. They might have been diamonds, but they all had a slightly different pale color to them; yellow, pink, blue and even green. The largest jewel at the apex of the V, symbolizing Antar, was a bright, clear white. But there was also a small symbol, made of gold, within the V.  
  
"What's that symbol in the middle?" Daniel asked as he guided his wife's hand, which was holding the pendant, closer to him, so he could see it better. "I don't recognize it."  
  
Sha're opened the small note-card, which came with her gift and started to read it.  
  
"The V symbolizes the five planets; Antar being the brightest jewel in the apex, of course. The symbol is an ancient Antarian pictograph, which means 'friend'...oh how lovely! What a nice thing for them to say!" Sha're smiled happily. "Oh it says in small print on the back of the note that SG-1 will be given a token of the Royal Four's gratitude at a special ceremony to be held in the near future."  
  
"Wow; that's great!" Sam exclaimed while her teammates all smiled, even the Colonel and Teal'c.  
  
"Hey would anyone like some coffee or anything? Sorry we forgot to offer you anything before." Daniel asked, trying to be a good host.  
  
"No, actually Daniel we'd better get going." Jack said and Teal'c and Sam agreed, nodding. "We just wanted to help you bring home all of your loot."  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful party, all of you!" Sha're said.  
  
"You're welcome." Jack replied.  
  
"And thank you for allowing us to pull that surprise on Liz, Alex and all of their friends, at your party, Sha're!" Sam said.  
  
"You are welcome; that was so fun to see!" Sha're smiled as she and Sam hugged and then Sam hugged Daniel good night as well, before they all left.  
  
Sha're sighed happily and managed to put her new pendant on around her neck, all by herself and then started walking backwards towards their bedroom.  
  
"Daniel, we can clean all of this up tomorrow. Come to bed, my husband...in a very short time, 'This'." She showed him the pendant. "Will be the only thing I'll be wearing!"  
  
Daniel swallowed and followed his wife into the bedroom in time to see her dress drop down around her ankles...  
  
  
Part 19  
  
The next morning, Michael and Maria finally decided to get up around eleven and were surprised that Max and Liz were not up yet.  
  
"Well, well, well!" Michael murmured as he put his ear to their bedroom door.  
  
"Michael Guerin, what do you think you're doing?" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"I was just listening to see if there were any signs of life in there." Michael said. "I wasn't going to open the door, if that's what you were thinking; I don't have a death-wish! And both Max and Liz could kill me with a lift of one hand."  
  
"Well at least you've learned a little bit of caution over the years." Maria remarked. "Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Wait a minute; I think I hear signs of life..." Michael listened intently. "Oh man!"  
  
"What?" Maria asked, concerned.  
  
"They're alive and awake, but...I don't think they'll be coming out any time soon. Good thing this building has thick walls!" Michael replied.  
  
"What?" Maria asked and then understanding came. "Oh-hh!" She grinned.  
  
"Let's make breakfast." Michael suggested, pulling Maria towards the kitchen. "I wonder if any of the others are up yet."   
  
Moments later, Maria was at the refrigerator, pulling out milk and juice when Michael came up behind her and encircled her with his strong arms.   
  
"Last night was...incredible...you are incredible! I love you, Pixy-girl!" He murmured into her ear and Maria almost dropped the milk carton.  
  
She carefully placed it on the counter and then turned around within Michael's embrace and kissed him.  
  
"So were...are you, my noble warrior!" Maria sighed as Michael's hands skimmed over her back, which was covered only by her thin silk robe.  
  
All of a sudden Maria felt herself being lifted up onto the counter and she opened her eyes. Michael moved in closer, between her knees and nuzzled her neck. Maria closed her eyes again and savored the warm moistness of Michael's lips as they traveled over her soft skin...and the scratchiness of his morning beard. But when he moved to slide her robe off of her shoulder with one hand and stroke her thigh with the other, her eyes popped open.  
  
"Michael Guerin, do not even Think of doing That on my kitchen counter!" Liz exclaimed as she and Max walked into the kitchen. "I love you both, but I am not going to prepare brunch for all of us on a surface on which you two have just made love!"  
  
"Li-iz!" Maria cried as she hid her face in Michael's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Maria; Liz is just jealous that we got this far, before she and Max could...uh...try it out first!" Michael murmured as he helped Maria down from the counter.  
  
"Why don't you two go get dressed?" Liz suggested but then relented and hugged each of them good morning; Michael first and then Maria. "Michael's right, but don't let him know that!" Liz whispered into Maria's ear and they both giggled. "Now scoot!"   
  
Liz and Max had woken up a while ago, made love yet again, (of which Michael had indeed heard the tail-end) and then finally gotten out of bed and taken a shower...together. Now they were comfortably dressed and ready to start making brunch.  
  
"We're lucky that I just did a humungous grocery shopping. I was out of everything and so I bought everything in the store!"  
  
"And knowing Michael and Alex, that might see us through until tomorrow!" Max joked.  
  
"I'll send Alex out to buy donuts...Let's see, I have bacon, eggs, bread for toast and jam...Maybe I should call Alex, to see if anyone is up yet, before I start cooking." Liz said.  
  
But just then, they heard a tentative knocking on the front door and Liz went to answer it, pulling Max, who would not let go of her hand, behind her. Their other four friends were indeed at the door with arms around waists or hands tightly clasped and happy, contented smiles on their faces. Nothing needed to be said, they all knew that each of their friends had reconnected with their other halves last night and they were all very happy for each other.  
  
Liz quickly organized things; sending Alex and Isabel out for donuts and asking Tess and Kyle to brew coffee and set the table, while she and Max started to fry bacon, scramble eggs and pop bread into the toaster. Soon everything was ready; the donut buyers were back, Michael and Maria had come fresh from their shared shower and they all sat down to eat. Alex and Kyle caught Michael and Max up on the world of professional sports and Maria and Liz talked fashions with Isabel and Tess.  
  
Everyone helped with the clean up afterwards; taking twice as long to do what Liz and Alex could have done in half the time. But finally everyone but Michael had settled down in the living room; the ladies, sitting on the laps or between the splayed knees of their respective men. Michael had stepped back into his and Maria's bedroom and now brought out a small blue orb, about the size of a billiard-ball and held it in his hand as he turned slowly in a circle.   
  
"What's that?" Maria asked.  
  
"It's a scanner which will tell us if there are any listening devices in this apartment or building." Michael explained. "It will also put out a dampening-field so that anyone using a passive listening device won't be able to hear anything either."  
  
"Liz, Alex; we trust both of you with our lives and we want very much to trust the people you work for and with, but we can't take the chance that someone...else might not be so trustworthy." Max said.  
  
"We understand that Max and we believe you." Liz assured him, hugging him. "If you hadn't brought your sensor, I would have manually checked the curtain-pulls and the lamps for bugs."  
  
"We're clear...including your apartment, Alex." Michael said before going to cuddle next to Maria.  
  
That signaled everyone to start asking questions.  
  
"What was it like when you...uh...landed on Antar?" Maria asked.  
  
"Do any of you know if the Special Unit is still active?" Michael asked.  
  
"Is the Granolith safe?" Liz asked.  
  
The Granolith was a mysterious alien device, which had been sent to Earth with the Royal Four. In fact its existence and location had remained unknown until their junior year in high school and once found, the four aliens had not known what it was or how to use it...except for one reference made to it by "Future-Max", that it could somehow be modified to allow one person to travel through time. It was a large, black cone-shaped object, perhaps twelve feet high, which gave off revolving light patterns. And it was the object which had somehow morphed into a small spaceship and carried the Royal-Four home, to Antar eleven years before. The civil war on that planet had partially been fought over it and Khivar had sent his Skins to Earth to retrieve it...and the four young aliens.  
  
"The Granolith is safe, Liz." Max assured her. "Our traveling back to Antar via Granolith-Air was of great concern to our people; that we and it not be caught by Khivar and his troops...you see, the Granolith is the major reason that he could not finally and truly win the war and why our mother and her Resistance could not throw him off of Antar."  
  
"What?" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"You...mother...Max? She's...still alive?" Liz asked in shock.  
  
Liz had seen Max's birth mother; the Dowager Queen of Antar, once in a pre-recorded message she had sent to her children.  
  
"What are you talking about...without the Granolith, no one could achieve a lasting victory?" Alex asked.  
  
"Okay this is going to be a lengthy explanation, so hold your questions until we've finished." Michael instructed.  
  
"Yes, our mother, Valaria is still alive, although she is feeling her years." Isabel broke in, ignoring Michael to answer. "She's had a difficult life...being Queen alongside our father, raising the two of us, watching our father and then all of us be killed and then spending the next fifty-plus years on the run; leading the Resistance against Khivar. Antarians live 150-200 years, but Mother feels old at 105."  
  
"Valaria is still one of my most valued advisors, but she tries to live quietly now." Max said. "She doesn't even know about any of this...our renewed connection with Earth might upset her; start her worrying about losing us to this planet again. We'll tell her everything once we have a more stable relationship."  
  
"Anyway..." Michael started up again, glaring at his friends. "We were only in space for a few days, the Granolith somehow put us to sleep once we had taken off...can you imagine how fast that thing must have traveled to reach Antar in a matter of days?" Michael exclaimed. "That's faster than any of the fastest ships we used to have before the war! It's believed that the Granolith is something, which was given to us, or left behind by the Ancients and even now it's not completely understood. What little we know how to do with it is controlled by these crystals..."  
  
"So is most Goa'uld technology, but we know now that they stole most of it from the Ancients." Liz said.   
  
"Really?" Max asked and Liz nodded. "Well that confirms our theory then."  
  
"Anyway..." Michael started again. "We were awoken shortly before we landed on Antar. That thing morphed out of its ship-configuration or whatever and went back to being that weird black cone thing, just hanging there in mid-air as it had been, before we started our journey."   
  
"When the door opened and we stepped outside, our mother and a dozen of her most trusted people were there to greet us." Isabel piped up. "She had an orb that told her we were coming and where we would land. It was all really confusing and a little scary at first. There was our real mother, standing right in front of us, but we were hardly given any time to meet her, before we and the Granolith were hustled away from our landing site. They were afraid that Khivar was on the way and they needed to hide us and that device."  
  
"You see..." Michael broke back in. "Connecting with the granolith is what allows a four-square to become really powerful and you need a four-square to control the massive amounts of power that the Granolith puts out. That's how we won the war so quickly; once we were settled and Max was crowned and all that stuff, our people were able to connect to that thing and access its power to fight Khivar and his Skins."  
  
"Wait a minute, Max was crowned...like, right away?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes Maria." Isabel spoke up, glaring at Michael for having skipped over such an important part. "Mother had been hiding our father's crown...now Max's...all this time, so that Khivar would never get his hands on it. Without the Granolith and the crown, he would never be accepted as King of Antar. After we hid the Granolith away with only the four of us, our mother and her dozen Resistance-cell leaders knowing its location, she took us to a large cavern up in the hills where representatives from all of the cells had gathered."  
  
"That was a really big risk they took." Michael jumped in. "The reason you have resistance-cells is so that no one in another cell knows who you are and can't be made to betray you to the enemy."  
  
"Children, children." Max rebuked quietly and Michael subsided.  
  
'Wow, Max can shut up my Spaceboy without having to shout? Either he's gotten stronger or Michael's actually mellowed a little.' Maria thought to herself in awe.  
  
  
  
"Michael's right, it was a big risk, but it was necessary. We..." Isabel motioned to the four of them. "...can use the Granolith; I guess we're genetically stronger than the rest of our people, somehow, but for the Resistance to be able to use it, while grouped in each of their four-squares, to control it, a connection from them...through us as the Royal Four...to the Granolith had to be created and that link is produced during the coronation ceremony. It's part technology...some device inside the crown and part psychic; through the parts of our brains which control our powers and the words spoken by the King and/or Queen and by all of the people. So, everyone gathered, Max and the rest of us were introduced..."  
  
"The people cheered!" Tess quickly added, happily.  
  
"And Max was crowned." Isabel continued. "The connection was created and we went forth to really kick Khivar's butt!  
  
"Although Kathana was the one who finally betrayed and killed him." Michael said angry that he had not been the one to kill their enemy for his king.  
  
"So the Granolith is still safely hidden away? We didn't think that we should even mention that thing in front of the General or even SG-1." Alex said.  
  
"Thanks, Alex and everyone." Max said. "Yes, the Granolith is safe; we even moved it to another place, which only the four of us know about."  
  
"Eleven years separation, but the group dynamics of protecting you guys and keeping your secrets still hold...El-Presidente." Kyle smirked.  
  
"Yeah...while we're talking about secrets to keep from the SGC...we haven't mentioned our powers of dream-walking or mind-warping to anyone yet." Max said. "It just hasn't come up. We will use those powers to protect ourselves, or them, if necessary, but for now, let's keep a few of our aces hidden up our sleeves, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Max." Or "No problem." Was said by all.   
  
"So, now that you know the secrets we're still keeping; is there anything we need to know?" Michael asked, glancing over at Max. "Do you know if the Special Unit of the FBI is still active?"  
  
"By that name, no it isn't. When Nascedo took Special-Agent Pierce's place, he did a good job of closing it down and destroying all of the records." Liz said. "Alex and I actually passed an FBI security check, before we started working for the SGC...But there is another branch of the government you need to know about. The NID is a civilian organization, which is supposed to oversee the military's use of the Stargate and any technology brought back from off-world. But it is being overtaken by some really dangerous people whose main goal is to obtain alien technology at any cost. The SGC has already caught them running their own missions, without General Hammond's knowledge or permission."  
  
"Are the two of you safe from those guys?" Max asked.  
  
"We have to be cautious, but yes, we're being well looked after by the General. When I had an...incident with my powers off-world, which I will tell you about later, General Hammond actually...falsified some reports so that the NID would not find out about me."  
  
"Oh man, nothing changes." Michael murmured.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment and then Isabel piped up, to change the topic of conversation.  
  
"So what have the four of you been up to all these years?"  
  
They spent the next hour or so briefly catching their friends up with what had happened to them. Maria told about her partnership with her mother in the alien-tourist shop they successfully ran. Kyle told about the half-dozen garages he now owned and operated. Liz and Alex told about their college years, culminating in receiving their Ph.D.s and how they had been recruited into the SGC. They also covered some of their off-world missions, including the disastrous one, during which Liz had used her powers to save SG-1, her friends and colleagues.  
  
"And then you had to explain to General Hammond and SG-1 how you developed your powers." Max said nodding in understanding. "There was no need, but thank you for trying to protect us, Liz." He said and then kissed her on her brow.  
  
"What about the four of you? Tell us a little about the war." Kyle requested to distract Max and Liz from their obsession with each other.  
  
Max pulled himself away from the magnetic draw of Liz's beautiful face so that he and the others could take turns telling their friends what had happened to them in the years after their return to Antar and Max's coronation. That even with their experience in fighting the Skins back on Earth, they still had a lot to learn about warfare. Added to which was everyone in the Resistance learning how to use the Granolith to its best advantage. But finally, Khivar was betrayed and killed, as was his ally, Kathana and the war came to and end. After that was the year during which they had negotiated the treaty between the five planets and then they told about the most recent few weeks; during which they rediscovered the Stargate, were attacked by, but then defeated Amonette and her Jaffa...and then met SG-1 and fought Apophis together.   
  
"Wow, I'm just glad that you survived all of those years, not to mention how well you seem to have managed all of that stuff!" Alex remarked, shaking his head in wonder.  
  
"Our memories of the four of you and our hope to someday return to you, kept us going through many of the rough spots, believe me!" Isabel said, gazing lovingly into Alex's eyes.  
  
"Same here..." Kyle murmured to Tess, but everyone was able to hear his heartfelt words.  
  
Just then, the phone rang and Liz got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Hi, Daniel; yes, it's safe to be calling us! We all got up a couple of hours ago." Liz chuckled. "What? He did? We can? Great, we'll call them right away! Yeah, I understand the necessity for that, it's okay. Alright, Daniel; thanks! 'Bye." Liz said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"What was all that about, Liz?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh well that was Daniel and the first part was making sure that he hadn't awoken us...Colonel O'Neill called Daniel and Sha're the day after they returned from Antar...and had, had their first night together...and woke them up...they weren't too happy about that! Anyway, the second part was about the General calling the Colonel and the Colonel calling Daniel, because he couldn't remember my phone number and Daniel calling me...to tell us that the President has approved our request to call Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Sheriff Valenti."  
  
"Max!" Isabel cried out and reached out towards her brother, who took her hand in his.  
  
"It will be okay, Isabel." Max tried to sooth her at the same time he was trying to stay calm himself...to be able to see Philip and Diane Evans again; their adoptive parents, but the only parents they had ever really known, since they still did not remember their former lives, back on Antar.  
  
"Max, would you like me to call them for you?" Liz asked and Max could only nod. "Okay, why don't I try them now?"   
  
Brother and sister nodded again and Liz looked the Evans' law-office number up in her address book, picked up the phone again and dialed.   
  
"Hi, Mrs. Evans...it's Liz..."  
  
  
Part 20  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Evans; it's Liz."  
  
"Hi, Liz; how are you doing?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
Diane Evans was happy that Liz had called, rather than shocked. Shortly before they had needed to leave for their home planet of Antar, Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess had told Diane and Philip the truth about themselves; and after they had gone, the four teenagers left behind had become rather close to the senior Evans. But Diane felt especially close to Liz and Alex and thought of them as her daughter and son. Besides Sheriff Valenti, there were no other adults they could talk to about their far away friends...who would really understand. Jeff and Nancy Parker, Amy DeLuca and Charles Whitman were all still in the dark as to what had really happened to the four teens. And Diane and Liz called each other at least once a month.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Evans; how are you and Mr. Evans?" Liz asked.  
  
"We're doing pretty good; that new junior-partner we hired last month is working out well. And if things continue to go favorably, we may actually retire from our law firm in six or seven months." Mrs. Evans replied.  
  
"That sounds great! I know that the two of you have been looking into retiring for a while now." Liz said.  
  
"Yes, but you know; it's hard to let go of something you've built up from the beginning." Diane said. "So, was there something in particular you wanted to speak to me about, or did you just want to chat?"  
  
"Um, actually there is something important I need to tell you..." Liz said.  
  
"What's that, Liz?" Diane asked concerned.  
  
"Um, there's no one else in the room with you, is there?" Liz asked.  
  
"No, Liz; no one else is here with me. What is it?" Diane asked again and waited through several seconds of silence.  
  
"They are back." Liz said bluntly.  
  
"What, Liz? Who's back?" Diane asked.   
  
"THEY are." Liz said, somehow unable to speak their names over the phone.  
  
"Who...?" Diane began to ask again and then she paused as understanding came to her. 'Is Liz telling me what I think she's telling me?' Diane asked herself.  
  
"Do you think you could come up here tomorrow or the next day?" Liz asked urgently, but then she tried to calm herself and speak more normally. "A friend of mine, who's a pilot could probably fly down and pick you up."  
  
It was Diane's turn to hesitate before she asked.  
  
"Let me make sure that you are actually telling what I think...what I Hope you are, Liz." Diane said. "You are telling me that..."  
  
"...That what we've been waiting for has finally happened; the four of them have returned!" Liz exclaimed, but there were tears in her voice as well. "Can you come? Tomorrow or the next day?"  
  
"Yes...yes, I think we could come. Let me speak to our secretary about canceling or rescheduling our appointments for tomorrow, while you speak to your friend and see if she will give us a lift and I'll call you back this evening, all right?" Diane asked.  
  
"All right, I'll talk to you then." Liz replied and they both hung up.  
  
Diane gave a little cry and reached for the phone again, but then withdrew her hand. She had not even thought to ask if Max and Isabel were there with Liz, or whether she could speak to them. But as quickly as she thought that, Diane realized that it would be safer not to say too much over the phone; not mention their names and not allow anyone who might be listening to hear the voices of her precious children.  
  
"Louise..." Diane said as she walked into her secretary's office a moment later. "I know that this isn't going to be easy, but I need you to cancel or reschedule all of my appointments for the next two days. Something important has come up...And will you tell me when Mr. Evans' current appointment leaves? I need to speak to him." She was determined to fly up to see Liz and hopefully her children even if Philip could not.  
  
Louise made a face, but after looking up at her employer's determined expression, she said only.  
  
"I'll get right on it, Mrs. Evans."  
  
"Thanks, Louise." Diane smiled at her loyal and highly competent secretary before returning to her office.  
  
A few minutes later, Louise called to tell her that Mr. Evans was free and Diane marched into her husband's office and closed the door. A few moments later, Louise was startled by Mr. Evans yelling "What; are you sure?" From inside his office and then a few minutes after that he came out of his office to stand by her desk.  
  
"Louise...I need you to cancel or reschedule all of my appointments for the next two days. If Mr. Oliver gives you a hassle, refer him to me and I will speak to him, alright?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Louise said, swallowing her curiosity.  
  
"Thanks, Louise." They both said and then returned to their offices...after tightly squeezing the other's hand...and got busy clearing off their desks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Liz's apartment...  
  
"They're going to try and come tomorrow!" Liz told Max and Isabel.  
  
"Our mom and dad!" Isabel started to cry and was gathered even tighter into Alex's comforting arms.  
  
Max drew Liz into his arms and kissed her temple.  
  
"Thank you!" He said.  
  
"You're welcome, Max...but now I have to call Sam and see if she can fly down and pick them up." Liz said, lifting the handset again. "She said that she'd help us any way she could."  
  
A few minutes later, Liz hung up with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sam said that she would be happy to go pick them up. The SGC has a small jet, comparable to a Lear, which they use to fly experts in whenever we have an emergency."  
  
"Great." Max said.  
  
"Kyle, it's your turn." Liz said handing her friend the phone.  
  
"Oh yeah...of course." Kyle said and then dialed his father's home phone... "Done." He said a few minutes later. "I'll have to call him back with the details once Captain Carter has made the arrangements."  
  
As if she had heard her voice mentioned, Sam called back right then with the information they needed. Liz thanked her profusely for her help and then hung up.  
  
"Sam will fly down tomorrow morning to pick them up in Roswell at eight. She also told me that she asked Daniel and Colonel O'Neill about accommodations and both of them would be happy to have your parents stay in their guest rooms." Liz said.  
  
Since they would have to wait until that evening for the senior Evans to call them back, they all decided to take a nap; it had been an emotional and eventful morning. Each couple walked arm in arm back into their respective bedrooms, closed and locked the door. They used the time to lay together, chatting softly, stroking gently, loving passionately and even sleeping deeply, afterwards.  
  
They emerged from their rooms at around the same time and decided to eat a late lunch together. After the clean up was finished, Max asked.  
  
"Liz, do you know if Jacob Carter/Selmac is still here, or did he return to the Tok'ra?"  
  
"He stayed behind, that's why Sam couldn't offer the use of her guest room." Liz said. "Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if we could talk to him some more about the Goa'uld; who they are, whether or not he has pictures of any of them, what planets they live on and control."  
  
"Oh, okay; why don't I call Sam back and see if Jacob is there or at the SGC?" Liz said before picking up the phone again and dialing.  
  
A minute later, Liz handed the phone to Max.  
  
"Here Max, Selmac wants to speak to you." She said.  
  
"Hello, Selmac?" Max said.  
  
"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." Selmac greeted him.  
  
"Call me Max, please, Selmac."  
  
"Thank you. What can Jacob and I do for you?" Selmac asked and Max explained. "Ah, I see. I will be happy to give you what information I can. There are very few pictures of the System Lords and they change hosts from time to time. Their exact locations also change frequently, as they maneuver against, or hide from, each other, but I can show you what regions of space each of them is believed to control."  
  
"That would be great. There's no big rush; we just want to know where we stand against those guys." Max said.  
  
"Jacob and I will be returning to the Tok'ra tomorrow, after we have spent some time with Samantha. We will gather the information together for you, then." Selmac said.  
  
"Thank you, both of you." Max said before they both hung up.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Liz asked her friends.  
  
"I saw this pamphlet for the Colorado Springs Fine Art Center; I'd love to go and take a look at that." Maria suggested.  
  
Everyone else thought that might be a nice to see and a way to get out of the apartment, so Max called the Marine Guard and informed them of the group's wish to visit the Center. Their request was granted and they all went outside and fit themselves into the van again. Alex drove this time with Isabel in the passenger seat beside him, so that Max and Liz could have a turn at snuggling together in the back.  
  
When they arrived at the Art Center, they discussed which displays they wanted to see first and whether or not they would like to return to see the play which the Center was performing, before they started walking through the galleries. All of the friends were grateful for the thoughtfulness of the Marines; they stayed close enough to keep an eye on them, but also tried to give the four couples some privacy as well. But after two hours of touring the galleries, the eight of them decided to return home and relax. They gathered in Alex's living room and he lit a fire to make everything cozy.  
  
"Hey Alex do you have marshmallows? We could make S'mores!" Kyle rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"I have marshmallows and chocolate bars, but I don't think I have any graham crackers." Alex said.  
  
"I do, Alex and I think I have some long wooden skewers for roasting the marshmallows over the fire." Liz jumped up off of Max's lap to run next door, followed closely by Max.  
  
"I'll help you." Max said.  
  
"I'm giving them ten minutes and then I'm going over there after them." Michael grumbled.  
  
Nine minutes and thirty seven seconds later, the couple returned and they all took turns roasting marshmallows over the flames, putting the S'mores together and burning the tops of their mouths when the hot, sugary confection got stuck up there. They also tried to cook hot dogs over the flames with varying degrees of success. There were so many details of their lives which they wanted to share with each other that they stayed up late talking, reminiscing and laughing. But finally Alex drew Isabel up from her place by the dying fire and started walking towards his bedroom.  
  
"It's late guys; lock the door before you leave will ya?" Was all the normally chatty young man said before his bedroom door closed behind the two lovers.  
  
"Alex!" Isabel's laughing reproof at his impoliteness could be heard through the door and then they heard a shriek and. "Alex, put me down!" Laughter and giggles came through the door and then a loud thump as something or someone landed on the mattress.  
  
"Okay, good night!" Everyone said hastily before they all tiptoed into their own room or across the hallway to Liz's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Early the next morning the friends gathered in Liz's apartment for a communal breakfast before the Evans and Jim Valenti were due to arrive. Near the end of the meal, Isabel walked back into the kitchen for more coffee and Michael followed her.  
  
"Isabel, have you had a chance to dream-walk anyone yet?" Michael asked quietly as he poured himself more coffee as well.  
  
"Yes, I have; earlier this morning I checked out the members of SG-1, General Hammond and Dr. Fraser." Isabel said.  
  
"And?" Michael asked.  
  
"And as far as I can tell from their dreams, they are the good and honorable people that Liz says they are. While a few of their dreams...or nightmares dealt with fighting the Goa'uld or one of their other enemies, none of them had anything to do with us, whatsoever."   
  
"I need details, Isabel; what where the dreams about?" Michael demanded.  
  
"Michael, you know I'm not going to tell you anything about their dreams, which do not pertain to us. The only way my doing this can feel right to me is if I keep the personal things I see...private."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Michael finally conceded.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Liz asked as she and Max walked into the kitchen to get more coffee.  
  
"We asked Isabel to dream-walk as many of the SGC as she could." Michael said bluntly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before, Liz, but as much as you trust the SGC and we trust you; you cannot know everything that's going on. They may be given orders, which they must follow, from a superior who does not share the ideals of the SGC. Isabel is only double-checking that this is not the case; anything else she finds out, she will keep strictly private." Max assured her.  
  
"I actually do understand why you have to do that, Isabel. After all those Marines outside are not only there to keep you safe, they are there to make sure you don't 'do anything dangerous or suspicious'. And as long as you keep any private information you find out confidential, I'm okay with it. I trust you." Liz said but then frowned thoughtfully. "Isabel, I thought you needed a picture of the person you were going to dream-walk."  
  
"Not so much anymore, Liz." Isabel said. "I learned a lot and really strengthened my gift for walking through other people's dreams and subconscious while they sleep, back on Antar. All I need now is to be able to hold a picture of the person in my mind's eye. If I have met someone, seen their picture, or even a really good drawing; I can usually dream-walk them. I can also link with someone else who has seen that person and get the picture that way."  
  
"Wow, that is really incredible!" Liz exclaimed before they all finished pouring their coffee and going back out to join their friends.  
  
Kyle and Alex were joking back and forth as the four of them came back out of the kitchen and Isabel allowed their laughter to cover her quiet introspection. She had learned something very interesting about two members of SG-1; Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter. Isabel hid a secret smile behind her coffee cup as she recalled the dream-memories she had witnessed, during her dream-walks early this morning. Both officers hid behind a professional camaraderie during their duty-hours but wore their hearts pinned to their sleeves, during their dreams. O'Neill and Carter had risked their lives to save each other many times, seen each other; weak and defenseless in the Infirmary and knew each other better than almost anyone else. They were in love with each other, but were afraid or unwilling to admit that love to the other for a number of reasons. Military regulations forbade intimate relations between teem members, both were actually afraid that the other would not reciprocate their feelings for them and finally, they were afraid that they would lose their close friendship if they tried to take the next step and it did not work out. They were willing to keep things as they were, and suffer, silent and alone, rather than lose what they already had.   
  
'Well.' Isabel thought to herself. 'We'll have to see about that!' And took a healthy swallow of her coffee to hide her grin.   
  
"Let's get ready guys; our folks will be here soon!" Max said, breaking Isabel out of her musings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shortly before the kids were eating their breakfast, Philip and Diane Evans arrived at the airport just outside of Roswell. Jim Valenti pulled in next to them and parked as well.  
  
"Hey Jim, where are you off to so early this morning?" Philip greeted his friend, but then gave himself a mental head slap and answered his own question. "Liz called you didn't she...about the...kids."  
  
"Close; it was Kyle who called me...but from Liz's apartment in Colorado Springs. Seems she and Alex really put the pressure on Kyle and Maria to fly up there the other day." Jim informed them.  
  
"And now we've been called and asked to fly up there too." Philip said.  
  
Jim nodded, not wanting to say it out loud in case saying the words would somehow make it not true, but his eyes told the Evens all they needed to know and they hung onto each other; their emotions were whirling around in their heads and hearts. Could this really be happening...after all of these years?  
  
Just then a jeep came around one of the buildings and headed in their direction. None of them had seen a plane but as the jeep drew closer, they saw that the driver was a woman with short blond hair, just as had been described to them. She pulled to a stop and jumped out. She was wearing a white blouse and black slacks under a long grey overcoat.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Mr. Valenti? I'm Sam Carter; I work with Alex Whitman and Liz Parker." She stuck her hand out and each of the parents shook it.  
  
"You're the Air Force pilot Liz said was coming to fly us up to Colorado Springs?" Diane asked.  
  
"Where's your plane?" Philip asked.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Evans; I'm actually an Air Force captain as well as a Ph.D. in astrophysics, but since this is a private favor I'm doing for my two friends, I thought it best not to wear my uniform...and Mr. Evans; the plane is just around the corner of that building over there, having its gas tanks topped off for the flight back. I flew in thirty minutes ago. I just wanted to come over, introduce myself and tell you that I'd be ready to leave in about ten minutes. If you stay here, I'll taxi the plane over here and then you can board; all right?"  
  
"That sounds great, thank you!" Diane said gratefully.   
  
Sam nodded and told them that she would be right back with the plane. Diane was beginning to become nervous and even anxious now that they were about to take the first step towards seeing her two beloved children again. Philip took both of her cold hands between his big warm ones and started to rub them in hopes of helping his wife to calm down. A few minutes later they heard the jet start up and moments later it slowly came out from behind the building and then turned towards them. Jim Valenti whistled in appreciation.  
  
"That is one be-u-ti-ful jet!" He exclaimed.  
  
The plane came to a standstill a safe distance from them and was powered down. The door was opened and the stairs were lowered by Sam, who quickly jumped down and came back over to them.  
  
"You can all board now. Can I help you with your luggage?" Sam offered.  
  
"No thanks, I think we can handle it since we kept it light." Philip said as they all followed Sam over to the plane.  
  
Once on board it was Philip who whistled at the impressive VIP interior. Diane could only stare at the comfortable leather chairs and sofas, the built-in TV and the glossy wood paneling on the bulkheads.  
  
"If you will please take your seats and get buckled in, we'll be on our way. Once we reach our cruising altitude, I'll come back and give you a tour of all the amenities this baby has to offer." Sam said and everyone did as she asked.  
  
As promised, once they reached their cruising altitude Sam came back to the cabin. "There's a bedroom and full bath in the back. The kitchenette and bar are in here; there is freshly brewed coffee in there as well as hot water for tea. Milk, juices and sodas are in the refrigerator and bagels and cream cheese are on the counter if you're hungry. You are welcome to serve yourselves. I'm afraid that there are no other crew besides myself and my co-pilot, Sergeant Miller on this flight."  
  
"Don't worry about us; wow this is an impressive looking plane!" Jim exclaimed. "Do you think I could get a look at the cockpit sometime?"  
  
"Sure, why don't I take you forward now?" Sam agreed and the two of them walked back towards the cockpit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Before they knew it, the jet was circling over Colorado Springs and then coming in for a landing. Sam came back into the cabin a few minutes later and opened the hatch.  
  
"My car is parked just a short ways away. Sergeant Miller will see to the plane and if you will follow me; I'll drive you to Liz's apartment." Sam said.  
  
Her passengers quickly gathered their luggage and exited the plane. During the short drive, Sam could feel the tension building until she felt as though her passengers would explode if she was stopped by one more red light.  
  
"We are coming up on Liz's building on the right." Sam pointed out before she slowed down and pulled over.   
  
Just as the Evans and Jim Valenti were getting out of the car, Liz came running out through the front door with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Sheriff...Hi!" She said, excitedly and out of breath.   
  
"Hi Liz...why are you out of breath, honey?" Mrs. Evans asked after she had hugged the younger woman.  
  
"We saw Sam's car from upstairs and I ran down to greet you!" Liz answered.  
  
"Hi Liz!" Mr. Evans said.  
  
"Hey Liz!" Jim said before both men took turns hugging her.  
  
"Sam, thank you So much for flying them up here and then driving them over here!" Liz told her friend before hugging her as well.  
  
"I was glad to do it." Sam told her friend as well as the parents. "I'll talk to you soon." She said calmly but her eyes said to Liz. 'I'll want details!' "Nice to have met you folks." She continued before getting into her car and driving away.  
  
"Come on inside everyone." Liz said happily, but then she stage whispered. "I know some people who are anxious to see all of you!"  
  
"So...they are...really here?" Diane whispered back still trying to make herself believe that her greatest wish was about to come true.  
  
"Yup! Come on in." Liz repeated and the four of them walked inside and entered the elevator.  
  
A few moments later, they exited the elevator and walked down the hall to Liz's door. When they got there, Liz had not even reached out to touch the doorknob, when it opened in front of her. Alex stood in the doorway with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Sheriff." He greeted them and then opened the door wide and stepped back to let everyone into the apartment.  
  
The parents walked in and were greeted by Maria and Kyle as well, who stood up from the sofa where they had been sitting.  
  
"Why don't you just put your bags down on the floor for now and let me take your coats." Liz offered while Alex shut the door behind them.  
  
Luggage was placed by the wall, coats were taken and then the parents just stood there, looking around uncertainly. Liz gently guided the three over so that they were standing in front of the sofa. Then she signaled to Maria, to open the kitchen door...Out of that small room walked Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess and the sofa came in handy as a soft landing spot, when Diane's knees turned to water and she sat down rather suddenly. Right in front of her, not ten feet away were her two...well Michael made three...beloved children.  
  
In the seconds which followed, each parent ran their eyes over each of "their children" numerous times; cataloging the changes and similarities, which the last eleven years had wrought. Diane saw that even though their physical appearance had not changed much; Isabel still had her long, straight blond hair and the boys' hair was styled much the way it had been the last time she had seen them, but their posture had become straighter, more confident and their eyes were no longer innocent. They were filled with a knowledge which no one should have to carry...the knowledge of war and violence. And the heavy responsibilities of leading others in peace as well as into battle. In those few seconds, Diane saw that Max, her shy and gentle little boy had truly become the man...the king...she had been told he was destined to be...just a matter of hours before they had needed to leave this planet, so long ago.  
  
Philip took in the appearances of "his kids" but especially Isabel; his little princess and Michael; the troubled boy he had helped escape an abusive foster father by petitioning the Court to emancipate him at sixteen. Isabel, who had started carrying a day-planner before she turned sixteen, seemed the same, if more comfortable and assured of her authority, in her self-proclaimed role as organizer-to-the-universe. Michael seemed to also have mellowed and was very much the seasoned warrior and able commander of men, Philip thought with pride.  
  
Jim Valenti looked over Tess; the girl he and his son had taken into their home after her protector; Nacedo had been killed by the Skins. She had become a daughter to him. Tess' upbringing...always on the run with Nascedo, from the FBI's alien-hunting unit had not allowed her to keep the innocence which the other three alien teenagers had been able to hold onto well into their teens. But Jim was happy to see a contentment and closeness to her fellow aliens which had not been there so much the last time he had seen them all. For their part, Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess were happy to see that their respective parent(s) looked well and greatly unchanged. The years and any of life's stresses had left their marks, but only lightly.  
  
"Max! Isabel! Michael! Tess!" Were all called out at once after the few moments of shocked and silent observation.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Mr. and Mrs. E!" Were called out at the same time; Tess had started to call the Sheriff "Dad" a year after she had come to stay with the Valenti men.  
  
And then there was a convergence in the middle of Liz's living room, as the seven people tried to run into each other's arms and not trip over the coffee table at the same time. First parents and children embraced and then good friends took turns to hug or shake hands as Max, Isabel and Michael greeted the Sheriff and Tess was embraced by the Evans. Into this crowd were then drawn the four other "kids", who put down their cameras and were gently stirred into the group, as they searched for and found their loves. Liz could hardly wait to print out the shot she had captured, of tall, strong Max gently hugging his mother.  
  
"So...how is this possible? How did you get here? Can we see your space ship? Why does the Air Force seem to know about you four? What happened back on your planet? Have you really been on, what was it called; Antar all this time?"  
  
The questions all finally came pouring out of the three parents and the kids all looked to each other and started to laugh.  
  
"Okay, everyone, let's get comfortable so that we can tell our story one more time!" Alex said.  
  
Everyone found a seat again; the Evans sat with Isabel between them, Max sitting on the other side of Diane and Michael sitting next to Philip. Liz and Maria drew up chairs so that they could sit next to their boyfriends and the two Valenti men pulled Tess down to sit between them. Alex was the only one who could not sit next to his other half, but he found a seat directly across from her, so that he would always have a great view of her lovely face. Liz opened up the envelope which the General had sent over the day before, containing three more copies of the oath of secrecy and had the parents sign one each, after dutifully explaining the consequences of telling anyone about what they were about to learn.  
  
  
  
"Okay, now that the formalities have been dealt with...let us try to answer some of your questions." Alex said.  
  
Over the next hour and a half, the eight friends took turns telling their story and the three parents tried to take in all of the information without having their brains turn to liquid and leak out of their ears.  
  
"So...there's a giant donut hidden somewhere and you can step through it to other planets?" Jim Valenti asked.  
  
"Wow, it's incredible, how you were able to win over Khivar relatively quickly and then kick that Apophis-guy off of your planet too!" Philip exclaimed.  
  
"My little boy is truly a king and Isabel is a princess...and...And your...um...mother is still alive?" Diane swung between dreamy pride in her children and the sense of jealousy she was feeling towards this stranger on another planet.  
  
"Yes, Mom." Max said, skipping over the first part of Diane's sentence. "Our birth-mother is still alive and I know that she will want to meet you...to thank you for taking us in when we were so little. But please understand that we still do not remember our former lives; before we were killed and our essences...our DNA was mixed with human DNA to recreate us as we are now. We do not have the memories of growing up with Valaria as our mother; we...I...only remember...you, both of you."  
  
"Oh sweetheart!" Diane could only say, hugging Max as she quietly sighed with relief and felt her jealousy fade away.  
  
"I think I need a break." Philip admitted. "This was a Lot to take in! Do you think you could show us where we'll be staying and then maybe we could take a walk or something?"  
  
Liz picked up the phone and called Daniel. A few moments later, she hung up.  
  
"As you partially heard, Daniel and Sha're would be happy for all three of you (and us too) to come over and meet them. Sam, her father, Jacob, Colonel O'Neill, Janet and her daughter Cassie and Teal'c are there as well. Sheriff, Jack O'Neill said that he would be happy to take you to his home anytime you want to go." Liz said.  
  
"Before we go over there, let me get this straight." Philip said. "Daniel Jackson's wife, Sha're is human, but her ancestors were taken away from Earth, back in the time of the Pharos and have lived on that other planet, Abydos all this time. Sam's father, Jacob is a retired Air Force general who now has a symbiote named Selmac living within his body and they also live on some other planet as well. Janet's daughter, Cassie is an orphan from another planet and Teal'c is a Jaffa; human, but he has a pouch in his abdomen and carries an immature Goa'uld around in it. Does that cover everything?"  
  
"Yup that covers it, only add to that your four kids, who came from yet another planet and crashed outside of Roswell over fifty years ago!" Kyle exclaimed grinning.  
  
Everyone else laughed too and then left the apartment to walk across the hall to Daniel and Sha're's home. Daniel opened the door before they reached it and welcomed everyone in. Introductions were made and the Evans were shown their room. Jack, Jim and Jacob all hit it off and decided to go to Jack's house to drink beer, swap war stories; military and law-enforcement and talk about fighting evil aliens. Sam declared that dinner would be eaten at her house later and she, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c departed to go and get things ready. Diane and Philip decided to go for a walk and then maybe take a nap, since they had gotten up so early that morning. But they promised to come over to Liz's apartment later, before they were to all drive over to Sam's for dinner. Everyone hugged one last time and the kids returned to their own apartments to take naps as well. All of these reunions were exhausting.  
  
TBC 


	5. 21 thru 25: The next morning

SS Part 21  
  
Liz woke up from her nap to feel something softly gliding up and down her bare arm. She opened both eyes just enough to see that it was Max stroking his index finger over her skin. But his expression was not that of enjoyment or teasing; it was focused far off and troubled. This immediately woke her up and she moved her hand up to capture his wandering digit.  
  
"Max, sweetheart, are you alright? You look troubled." Liz asked gently, rubbing her thumb over his hand.  
  
Max immediately looked over at her and his expression softened with love.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep, Love?" He asked instead.  
  
"Mmmm, yes; I always sleep well when I'm with you, Max." Liz said. "But now that I've answered your question, it's your turn to answer mine. What's wrong? You looked so intense."  
  
"Mmm, yeah; I guess so. I was just trying to figure some things out."  
  
"What things; maybe I can help?" Liz offered running her hand up and down his strong back.  
  
"Well, I was going to speak to you about this, but wanted to make it the perfect time. Only, right now, if we walk outside of this room, we're likely to run into at least two more people and possibly more."  
  
"Then tell me now, Max." Liz said as she suddenly sat up, plumped the pillows behind her and maneuvered so that she could lean back against the headboard, pulling the bedclothes up and tucking them around her, under her arms. "Come on, sit up and we'll talk."  
  
Max did so and then took both of Liz's hands in his, to give himself courage.  
  
"Liz, this is hardly what I imagined whenever I dreamed about doing this...and there are a lot of obstacles in front of us, but...Liz, I have loved you ever since I saw you for the first time, when I got off of that school bus; when we were eight years old. I watched you grow up and turn into the beautiful woman you are now; inside and out. You've saved my life and stood by me during some of the worst times of my life. You've brought contentment, happiness, safety, love and...passion into my life. And now that we are together again, I don't think that I could live if we were parted again. Liz, I have a ring for you back on Antar. I made it after a particularly bad battle, when the only things which kept me going, were my dreams of returning to you. We had come so close to capturing Khivar that day, but he escaped, leaving behind the wreckage of his own personal guard, whom he had used as cannon fodder so that he could escape. Back in our camp, I was holding some shrapnel in my hands and I was dreaming of you for just a few moments when all of a sudden, I felt that lump of metal change within my grip. When I opened my fingers a ring...your ring was laying there instead. I want to give you that ring, Liz...so what I'm really trying to say...to ask is; Liz parker, will you make me the happiest man in the...galaxy by marrying me? Will you become my queen and help me lead my...our people?"  
  
"Oh...my...Max! It took you long enough to ask me...and I'm not talking about the last eleven years, either!" Liz chuckled, but then grew serious. "Yes Max, I will marry you, become your queen and help you lead your people...I love you. I have loved you for such a long time; way before you saved my life in the Crash Down after I was shot!" Liz leaned in and kissed him, hard. "When will I get to see the ring you made for me?"  
  
"That's one of the many things I was trying to work out earlier; how soon could I take you to my home on Antar? Now that you have said yes." Max grinned happily and gazed deeply into Liz's eyes for a moment. "We will need to make those decisions together. I cannot leave Antar permanently and I would love for you to live with me there, but I'm sure that your work for the SGC is important as well. Perhaps General Hammond would allow you to commute back and forth?"  
  
"That might work, or maybe I could set up a lab on Antar and continue my work there...or maybe...I'll be too busy helping you..." Liz said thoughtfully.  
  
"We're supposed to go to that dinner at Captain Carter's house tonight. Perhaps we can bring up some of our questions then." Max said and Liz nodded.  
  
"The General will be there." She said and then hesitated. "Max...what are we going to tell my parents? We can't just get secretly married..."  
  
"That is something that we'll need help with; reestablishing our identities on Earth and accounting for being away all of these years." Max said.  
  
"For now, why don't we get up and see if your parents are up from their nap as well?" Liz suggested.  
  
"Well, if you insist, Liz." Max said before drawing her to him and kissing her deeply, before helping her out of bed. "You have made me so happy, Liz!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with what their parents had been doing all of those years and then they all drove over to Sam's home for dinner.  
  
"Welcome everyone." Sam said, as she opened the front door to them. "Please come in and make yourself at home. I've set up a small bar on the kitchen counter and there are cold sodas and juices in the refrigerator and beer in the cooler. We thought we'd keep everything simple and let you make sandwiches, so there is sliced ham, turkey and roast beef, cheeses, breads, spreads, a veggie platter, a fruit tray and cookies as well. And if you're still hungry after all of that, there's peanut butter in the cupboard to the right of the fridge."  
  
Her house was a small one, but it was open and airy and all twenty of them found a place to sit; between the living area, dining area and eating bar; although the three parents did arrange things so that their kids were close by. Sam, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c had set up the buffet on the eating bar, which separated the kitchen from the rest of the large, all-purpose room.  
  
"Thank you so much for having us all over to your home, Captain." Philip said. "This looks great."  
  
"You're welcome and please, call me Sam, everyone." She told her guests.  
  
"What a lovely home you have, Sam; so open and bright and yet warm and cozy too." Diane said.  
  
Everyone got themselves a drink. Diane, Philip and Jim were introduced to those they had not already met and they settled down to chat for a while. But when the General got up to fix himself another drink of ginger-ale and cranberry juice, Max followed him and plucked another Coke from the refrigerator.  
  
"General, may I speak to you for a moment?" Max asked.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Evans; what can I do for you?" George Hammond asked.  
  
"I was wondering whether Liz, or any of the others, including our parents would be allowed to travel through the Stargate, to Antar...but I especially wanted to ask if there would be any problem with Liz coming to...live...on Antar?" Max asked.  
  
"As to Dr. Parker or Whitman traveling to Antar, there would be no problem. For either of them to live there might take some work, but I think the legalities could be worked out. I will tell you right not that the President and the Joint Chiefs are rather opposed to civilians finding out about the location of the Stargate, even if they do know about its existence." The General said.  
  
"I understand that, but considering the secrets they have already kept for over eleven years, I think that your concern is unwarranted. But until they can be given proper clearance, would it be possible to blindfold them, until they get down into the facility? I would very much like to have all of my family and friends come to see my new home." Max said.  
  
"Those are good points and suggestions, Mr. Evans and I will certainly discuss them with the President."  
  
"Thank you, General...I know that your government is probably eager to begin negotiations for trade and the exchange of technical information." Max began.  
  
"Yes we are." The General confirmed.  
  
"I and my people will want to proceed slowly and carefully with this; in order to keep knowledge of our existence secret from those who might wish to harm us and our loved-ones here on Earth." Max said.  
  
"That's understandable and I will do everything I can to keep you and your people safe from the...shall we say...less honorable personalities in our government." Hammond said.  
  
"Thank you, General. Perhaps at another time, Michael and I could speak to your about setting up a few more security measures between our two planets to ensure everyone's safety." Max suggested.  
  
"I am at your service, Your majesty." The General said formally. "Perhaps tomorrow all four of you could come out to the base, we could have a discussion and you could be given a tour of our facility."  
  
"That would be great. Thanks again, General...Now, maybe we should rejoin the party?" Max suggested and George nodded in agreement.  
  
They rejoined the group and everyone eventually got up to make themselves sandwiches and then sit down again to eat.  
  
"I have a question for all of you." Maria piped up. "How are we going to tell my mother that Michael's back? And what can I tell her about where he's been all of this time?"  
  
"I was under the impression that our four visitors from Antar would be staying on their planet, except for occasional visits to the SGC." Jack O'Neill said.  
  
"Oh please; as if that would work with Michael and me getting married!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"Maria! Did he...?" Liz cried out.  
  
"He asked me this afternoon...well kinda unofficially, but we talked about it and I said yes, of course!" Maria answered leaping up to up to hug her best friend.  
  
"Max asked me to marry him this afternoon, too!" Liz exclaimed and was hugged again as both young women squealed.  
  
"Did you guys all plan this? Alex asked me to marry him after our nap!" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I sense a conspiracy too; Kyle asked me as well!" Tess joked as she shared her news.  
  
"Boy, we come up with the same idea, on our own and all you girls can say is that it must be a conspiracy?" Kyle joked back. "Why don't you tell everyone what your answers were?"  
  
"We said YES!" All four girls cried out and then their fianc? and parents converged on the center of the room to hug each other.  
  
"I believe that your question has been answered, O'Neill." Teal'c told his friend and teammate. "MichaelGuerin will be spending time here among the Tau're and/or MariaDeLuca will be traveling through the Chapa'ai to P3X-777. Either way an explanation will need to be given to the mother...This woman sounds quite formidable; is she a warrior?" Michael heard his question and turned to answer.  
  
"You might say that; she certainly scares me!"  
  
The group of friends was breaking up and taking their seats again.  
  
"Yeah and what are we going to tell my folks and Alex's father?" Liz asked.  
  
"I would really like to come clean with them and tell them the truth." Max said. "Although Mr. Parker may bring out his shotgun!" He only half joked.  
  
"The location of the SGC and the existence of the Stargate is classified. The only reason you folks were told about it is because you already knew about the true nature of these four young people. The Parkers and Mr. Whitman have no such knowledge or previously existing security clearance. It is highly unlikely that you will be allowed to tell them anything." The General said emphatically. "Perhaps we should discuss some options for a cover story for their return." He suggested, changing the subject.  
  
"We could always tell the truth and say we were abducted by aliens!" Michael said, timing his words just to when Colonel O'Neill was taking a swig of beer. A satisfied smirk twitched at his lips when O'Neill sprayed the group with beer and then started to choke.  
  
"Man that was great!" Alex sighed and reached out to "high-five" Michael; he well remembered the trick that Jack had played on him at his interview. "You okay Colonel?" Alex gave the older man's back a few good hits between the shoulder blades.  
  
"Yeah-cough-I'm-cough-fine." Jack said a moment later.  
  
"Well to quote my old boss, Brody Davis; 'you can tell everyone that you've seen the Virgin Mary and they'll light candles outside your bathroom, but say that you've been abducted by aliens and they'll think that you're crazy!' As ironic as saying that would be, I think we better stay as far away from that idea as possible." Max said. "Better to say we were taken by one of those survivalist/para-military groups, who brain washed us all these years. How does that sound?"  
  
"How would you say you finally escaped now if you couldn't free yourselves all these years?" Sam asked, just to play devil's advocate.  
  
"Why through the brave actions of the SGC; how else? That would account for your presence nearby when we tell the Parkers, Mrs. DeLuca and Mr. Whitman." Tess said.  
  
"Would you not have to appear much more worn and haggard; having been in captivity all of this time?" Teal'c pointed out.  
  
"We could say that you found us a month or so ago and that you have been making us eat good, hearty meals every day and that we have been in group therapy, to help us face the memories of our trauma, as well." Michael suggested.  
  
"That might actually work, sir." Janet piped up. "We could say that they have repressed all the trauma they were inflicted with and psychotherapy has not helped them to remember...yet."  
  
"That's what Janet suggested that Sha're say; since her cover story is that she was abducted while the two of us were on vacation in South America." Daniel said.  
  
"And the four of us and Sha're could be in the same group-therapy session." Isabel grinned.  
  
"That sounds good and we could also say that only our parents;" Max looked to the Evens and the Sheriff. "And our best friends;" He looked to Liz, Maria, Alex and Kyle. "Were informed about our being found and have been by our sides, helping us ever since we were found. We didn't want anyone else to see us until we looked better and could act more normal."  
  
"And if necessary we can always do this." Tess said as she passed her glowing hand in front of her face.   
  
All of a sudden she looked like a mess and everyone gasped. Tess' hair was now oily and unbrushed. She had dark shadows under her eyes and a sickly, pale complexion. She even added a bone-deep tremble to top off the impression.  
  
"How...did...you...do...that?" Sam asked, intrigued, but also ever so slightly creeped out.  
  
"We can change the molecular structure of something we touch." Tess said as she passed her hand in front of her face and became beautiful and healthy looking again.  
  
"It's something we instinctively know how to do from birth, but like any skill, we get better and stronger at using our powers as we grow older." Max explained.  
  
Fascinating!" Sam said.  
  
"Back to our problem; if we are not allowed to tell our parents the truth." Liz said. "We will have to set up pretend lives for Max and the others, here on Earth; homes and jobs for them in this area. And we would also have to set up a way for our parents to contact us when we are on Antar...without their knowing that we are not only out of town, but off of the planet."   
  
"How will we be able to handle Liz's parents if and when Liz and I are blessed with children?" Max added. "Their grand parents would want to see them and little children don't always understand about keeping secrets. They might slip and mention their other home on another planet or the Stargate without even realizing it."  
  
"If Alex's father, Maria's mother and my mom and dad knew the truth, they could come to Antar to visit their grandchildren, and/or it wouldn't matter what our kids said in front of them, by mistake." Liz reiterated.  
  
"Those are some good points, but I must remind you that our military and civilian personnel are not allowed to speak to their spouses about the work which they do here, or that they even work at the SGC." The General said.  
  
"Didn't I hear someone mention that General Carter didn't have the security clearance Until you needed him to become a Tok'ra host?" Michael asked pointedly.  
  
Liz jumped into the conversation before it became a confrontation.  
  
"Our parents would not have to be told where the Stargate is located, General. They could always be blindfolded when they travel to the base." Liz said and the Evans and Sheriff Valenti all nodded their willingness to be blindfolded.  
  
"Those are a few more good points which I will be sure to mention to the President when I speak to him tomorrow." The General assured them all.  
  
"Thank you General." Max said quietly.  
  
Kyle cracked some joke to Alex and the tension was broken. The large group broke into smaller groups and chatted; getting to know each other a little bit more, before finally calling it a night a couple hours later. But before they left, Max and George Hammond set an appointment time at the SGC for 09:00 the next morning.  
  
  
  
Part 22  
  
The next morning, Liz, Alex, Max and Michael drove over to the SGC. Liz and Alex would go to their labs to work, while Max and Michael were in with the General. Isabel and Tess had decided that they would not be needed at the meeting, since security was not their area of expertise and they really did not want to take a tour of some underground military base, so they stayed home with Kyle and Maria.  
  
When the four friends arrived at the SGC, they were informed that their appointment would have to be delayed for a few minutes because something else had come up. In the meantime, Max requested that Antar be dialed up on the Stargate so that he could communicate with his people. Colonel O'Neill immediately gave the okay and P3X-777 was dialed.  
  
From the control room, Max and Michael were able to give an update to their people, speaking Antarian, which not even Daniel had learned to speak yet. But by the excited reactions of the dozen or so people, at the other end of the wormhole, Max had given his listeners some very good news.  
  
'Have Max and Michael just told their people that they have been reunited with their soul-mates, from whom they have been separated, for so many years?' Sam wondered to herself as she smiled at the joy on the Antarian faces.  
  
When their long-distance call was completed, the Stargate was allowed to shut down and Sam turned away from the huge bank of windows. Instead, she looked through the smaller window, on the back wall of the control room, which looked into the General's office. Even though the window was high up on the wall, Sam could see the head and shoulders of the two people within the office, from her vantage point by the computers and she frowned. What did Senator Kinsey want now; she wondered?  
  
Max and Michael also turned away from the computer screen they had been speaking into and looked around the room. Sam turned away from the office window and back towards their guests in time to see Max's face turn pale and his usually gentle eyes blaze with anger, as he also looked up into the General's office. Michael had followed Max's gaze, but looked confused, but he moved to hold Max back as his king made a lung towards the General's office window.  
  
"Max, what is it; what's wrong?" Michael asked urgently, but Max's attention was glued on the office window above.  
  
"Kinsey! What is that bastard doing here?" Max yelled, accusingly, glaring at O'Neill, Carter and the technicians in the room.  
  
"He is no friend of ours, I can tell you that." Jack made to assure the alien king. "He tried to get us shut down a year ago; just before the Goa'uld attacked Earth. If Daniel hadn't found out about the attack beforehand and we hadn't gone through the Stargate, against orders...we wouldn't be standing here right now. Kinsey is a snake and the General knows it well."  
  
"Max, what's wrong; how do you know Senator Kinsey?" Michael asked again.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it as soon as that slug is out of my presence and we can get in to speak to General Hammond." Max said grimly; still seething and pale.  
  
"So I guess you won't want to be introduced to him?" Jack asked, half sarcastically.  
  
"Not unless you want him dead within ten seconds." Max said.  
  
"Hmmm, can I think about that for a sec.?" Jack asked, half serious and Max nodded.  
  
"Then we agree." Max said, approving.  
  
"Oh yeah." O'Neill agreed with his customary half smile.  
  
"He's leaving." Sam, who had been keeping an eye on the office window, said.  
  
A moment later an airman came down into the control room to tell them that the General was now available. The four of them walked up to the conference room and Colonel O'Neill ordered the airman to have Dr. Jackson and Teal'c join them there.  
  
"Could Drs. Parker and Whitman also be called to join us, Colonel?" Max asked and Jack nodded his okay to the airman.  
  
"You have requested that all of SG-1 attend this discussion, Colonel?" The General asked, overhearing O'Neill's orders.  
  
"Yes, sir; Mr. Evans has something important that he wants to tell all of us about." Jack informed his superior with satisfaction. The General narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and then nodded.  
  
"Very well, Colonel; we will wait for your teammates and the doctors to join us." Hammond said.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Daniel asked as he, Sha're and Teal'c reached and entered the conference room together, a few minutes later.  
  
"What's going on?" Alex asked as he and Liz came in right behind them.  
  
"Have a seat people and then perhaps Mr. Evans will enlighten all of us." The General said.  
  
"Go ahead." Jack told Max, once everyone was seated; Liz was next to Max and was gazing worriedly up into his stony face.  
  
"General Hammond, everyone; Michael and I were in the control room earlier, when Senator Kinsey was in with the General." Max started.  
  
"Oh man...what does he want now?" Daniel groaned.  
  
"We will discuss that after Mr. Evans is finished, Doctor." The General said.  
  
"I will tell you now that if it had anything to do with Antar he can just forget it. I do not want that...man...within fifty yards of me!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"I don't have any control over the Senator, Mr. Evans; I am afraid we are stuck with him." Hammond said.  
  
"Not if you want our negotiations, which I am becoming more and more concerned about by the minute...to even start." Max warned sternly.  
  
"What's this all about, Mr. Evans?" General Hammond asked again, reigning in his impatience.  
  
"Thirteen years ago, Senator Kinsey was on the oversight committee for the Special Unit of the FBI...the so-called alien-hunting unit." Max said.  
  
Liz gasped in horror and Alex and Michael swore something under their breaths.  
  
"The FBI's Special Unit?" The General said. "That embarrassment was a disgrace to the U.S. government and was discontinued and broken up years ago."   
  
"But it was in operation, back when we lived here, General." Max continued. "Our protector, Nascedo found out that most of the senators on that committee pretty much felt that the Special Unit was a joke. They did not believe for a moment that there was any danger of space-aliens coming to Earth and destroying the planet. If anything, they thought that 'aliens' was a euphemism for 'Communists'. They voted in favor of any proposed measures, believing that such actions were being taken against communist soldiers and spies. Only Senator Kinsey truly believed in what the Unit was up to; kept a close eye on their activities and even gave advice to the lead agent; Pierce.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter just told me that Kinsey has tried to close the SGC down...well I guess that follows his pattern. In his own way, I suppose he believes that he is trying to save his planet...only his methods are too simplistic for the complex threats facing Earth. Kinsey's strategy is thus; if there are any aliens on Earth, kill them...If they are not yet on this planet, destroy the most obvious way for them to travel here; regardless of the fact that these aliens have space ships and can arrive here in a matter of days...and regardless of the fact that the alien he authorized the Special Unit to capture, torture and eventually kill...was a sixteen year old kid who could not have answered the questions they pounded him with, even if he had wanted to."   
  
"What?" O'Neill and Hammond exclaimed, getting an idea of what Max's problem with Senator Kinsey, was.  
  
"The Special Unit captured me and...tortured me; ice baths, drugs, electrical shock and an attempted dissection...while I was still conscious...Thank goodness my friends..." Max smiled over to Alex, Michael and then Liz. "...got me out of there before that monster in his biohazard-suit, respirator...and scalpel could do much more than cut one line down the center of my chest..." Max trailed off and tried to calm himself down as the memories of that nightmare-made-real swept through his mind.  
  
"Oh my God." General Hammond prayed in horror.  
  
"Max may be an alien, but he is the gentlest person I know. He's a healer, not a killer, but Pierce didn't care! He only wanted answers to his questions and he didn't care or believe that Max didn't know the answers...Pierce simply enjoyed hurting people." Liz exclaimed, tears in her voice as she remembered what she had seen all those years ago.  
  
After Liz and their friends managed to rescue Max from the "white room" at the Eagle Rock facility, she and Max had driven away together, while the others had tried to distract their pursuers by driving away in other directions as well. But the Special Unit had found Max and Liz and forced them to abandon their car and run for their lives. They had even jumped off of a bridge together, to get away from the Special Agents. Once they found some shelter in an old abandoned van; weak, exhausted and hurting, Max and Liz had embraced; trying to comfort each other and while kissing, Max had inadvertently sent Liz flashes of what had happened to him. She saw it all and afterwards had even wished that Max had not saved her life some seven months before, because that was when the young aliens had come under the attention of the FBI.  
  
"How do you know that Senator Kinsey had any direct part in your capture?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"Through an unfortunate accident, Agent Pierce was killed shortly after I was rescued. Please believe that we did not want to hurt anyone; we were only sixteen and seventeen years old...but Pierce was going to shoot Sheriff Valenti, who was helping us; we moved to stop him but Pierce was killed in the end anyway...and Kyle was hit by Pierce' bullet instead. Anyway, Nascedo was a shape-shifter and he changed into Pierce' form in order to take his place in Washington, D.C. Nascedo/Pierce worded to destroy all records pertaining to us, break up the Special Unit and debunk their work."  
  
"I remember seeing those hearings on TV." Sam said. "I didn't know what to think."  
  
"Yes that was when Senator Whittaker had taken Kinsey's place and tried to stop the Special Unit from being broken up." Alex said.  
  
"Back to Kinsey...Nascedo-as-Pierce also searched out anyone else who might be a threat to us. He called me once and told me that he had found in Pierce' records audio tapes and transcripts on computer disc, of appointments and phone calls between Pierce and another man; a U.S. Senator. No names were mentioned, but he had narrowed down who the other man could be, to the Senators who served on the oversight committee for the Special Unit. Nascedo told me about a phone call the real Pierce made to that Senator, just two days before I was captured. The real Pierce had called the Senator and told him that they had found the alien they had been searching for and that he had taken the form of a sixteen year old boy...it was me they were talking about, but it was actually Nascedo who they had been tracking for years; he was the shape-shifter, not me. Anyway, the Senator gave Pierce the go ahead to 'apprehend and question' the kid...'and the less the traitorous humans who act like his parents, know about it, the better'. And then he told Pierce...'If you don't enjoy your work, there is not much reason to do it.' Pierce said then; 'I love my job, Senator.'" Max paused but then continued. "Shortly before he was killed, Nascedo came to Roswell to warn me that our enemies were closing in, but they; a species called the Skins, attacked him but he managed to reach me. He told me that the Senator he had been trying to find was a man named Kinsey and then he warned me about the Skins...before he died in my arms."  
  
"Max!" Alex exclaimed as the other SGC personnel looked on in horror.  
  
"Max...why didn't you tell us about Kinsey?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah, Maxwell; why not?" Michael asked.  
  
"There was nothing we could do at that time; we could not move against a U.S. Senator...and we still can't...as much as I would like to. And then he left that committee to join...I presume the oversight committee for the Stargate. " Max explained.  
  
"Yeah, he oversaw the early work on the Stargate and he's been a thorn in our side the entire time, but he didn't have enough power to affect any sort of policy change until a year ago, when he tried to shut us down...and almost succeeded. Thankfully though, because of SG-1's actions, Senator Kinsey is now in the Presidential dog house. You wouldn't happen to still have those recordings and/or transcripts would you?" The General asked with hopeful glee shining in his eyes and Max grinned back at him, nodding.  
  
"I gave them to my parents and asked them to keep them someplace safe." Max said.  
  
"Yahoo!" The General-from-Texas exclaimed and then looked around the table, embarrassed, but it was unnecessary as everyone else was grinning and clapping right along with him. "We may not be able to go public with this, but this evidence could at least be shown to the President and the Joint Chiefs. Didn't you tell me once that you had a U.S. passport, back when you were a teenager, Mr. Evans?" The General asked and Max nodded, still grinning. "With only circumstantial evidence at best, the FBI's Special Unit, with the direct knowledge and approval of Senator Kinsey, abducted and tortured a U.S. citizen; a minor, without his parents' knowledge..."  
  
"I'd say that those actions would be classified as a great big no-no, wouldn't they, sir?" Colonel O'Neill asked straight faced.  
  
"Yes, Colonel, as you say; 'a great big no-no' at the very least." George Hammond agreed with satisfaction. "If you can get me those recordings and discs, I will be happy to show them to the President." The General said and Max nodded solemnly.  
  
"This whole business with Senator Kinsey has me greatly concerned about Antar's relationship with Earth." Max said. "We all know that Kinsey is not the only person with beliefs like his. Another could easily take his place and there are probably others in the woodwork, we will never know about, who could wish us harm and/or work against the ideals of the SGC."  
  
"I am afraid that your concerns are quite valid, Mr. Evans." General Hammond said.  
  
"That is why we wanted to speak to you...and only you." Michael looked around the table. "About an added security measure, which would keep unfriendly forces...I guess on either side...from coming through the Stargate." Michael pulled out the small ball he had used before, for security and placed it on the table. "If you don't mind, this orb will keep anyone from hearing what we are about to say, whether they are in the next room or watching through your security cameras...although you may keep the visual feed going if you wish."  
  
"Your security measures will be acceptable and thank you for warning us about them first, Mr. Guerin. Let me just call our security people first, or we will have a squad of fully armed Marines in here within ten seconds." The General said as he picked up the phone by his side and informed Security about what they were about to do. "Very well, Mr. Guerin; you may turn that object on."  
  
Michael touched the orb and then glanced over to Max and nodded.  
  
"General, please believe me when I tell you that Liz and Alex trust all of you implicitly and we trust them with our lives...and have come to trust you through our dealings with you...But, frankly, we do not easily trust anyone else as yet and we worry that you may be ordered to send hostile troops through the Stargate, to Antar if our negotiations do not proceed as your superiors might wish." Max explained.  
  
"Those concerns are also valid, I am afraid to say." Hammond admitted. "We have had several occurrences during which my judgment has been overruled and even the sovereign rights of another planet's population have been disregarded. Luckily, that planet's 'protective spirits' turned out to be powerful and in the end taught some of our more arrogant government officials a lesson they will not soon forget."  
  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Max remarked and everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"Should such orders regarding Antar be given to you in the future, we would like to set up an extra set of codes for anyone traveling through the Stargate, to use." Michael said. "We would require that anyone coming through the Stargate to Antar, have authorization from you, General Hammond or Colonel O'Neill of course; I am sure that that is our standard operating procedure?" Jack nodded. "We would like to add two special codes, to work in conjunction with the ID code you have now; only the few of you here will be aware of these codes. One will indicate that everything is safe and normal; the second will warn us that something is wrong. The Stargate would still work as usual, but anyone coming through it after that code was sent, would be met by a welcoming party, made up of our best warriors."  
  
"I like the way your mind works, Mr. Guerin." Jack O'Neill said a moment later with his half smile on his rugged, yet handsome face. "You actually might want to give us three codes though. One for 'okay', the second for 'detain' and the third to deploy your barrier, to stop whatever is coming through the Stargate. You see, the Joint Chiefs are mighty fond of sending nuclear bombs through the Stargate and thinking that an explosion will solve everything for them."  
  
"Good point; thanks, Colonel." Michael said.  
  
"Name's Jack." He told Michael.  
  
"Great, call me Michael." He replied.  
  
"But never call him Mickey G." Max added.  
  
"No...I don't think I'd ever do that." Jack said, glancing over to the other warrior.  
  
"Appreciate that." Michael said with his lightening-fast half-smile.   
  
"Perhaps we could discuss having an arrangement, closer to that which we have with the Tok'ra." General Hammond suggested a few moments later. "I'm not seeing a state-level treaty between our two peoples occurring any time soon."  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." Max said. "But as I understand from speaking to Jacob Carter and Selmac, that is a highly secret relationship, which perhaps only the President knows about? That sounds about the level of statesmanship we are willing to accept right now. But is the President the only one who knows about SG-1's trip to Antar, so far? What was Senator Kinsey here to speak to you about, this morning, if I may ask, General?" Max asked.  
  
"I am afraid that more people than the President know about the planet Antar and Kinsey is one of the few who have found out about our involvement with you...but only a few SGC personnel know about your previous and current relationship with...humans." The General allowed a self satisfied expression to come across his face, now that he had an ace up his sleeve. "Senator Kinsey was pressuring me to get the negotiations between our two planets started and to make sure that they proceed to the state level, including the use of State Department ambassadors and the whole lot. And the frosting on the cake is that Kinsey is determined to take control of those negotiations and ride them victoriously into the White House, during the Presidential elections in two year's time."  
  
"He wanted to shut us down over a year ago, but now that we have met another people who may be able to help us technologically, he wants to take all the credit and use it to further his own career...INCREDIBLE!" O'Neill exclaimed and everyone looked grim.  
  
"Once I show your evidence to the President and certain key bits of info are leaked to a few other...special individuals, his career will be history!" The General said, confidently.  
  
"Sir, I think maybe we should recess this meeting for now. All of our guests look pretty fried; I know I am! We've covered quite a bit so far and received a couple shocks as well." Sam suggested hesitantly, but the General nodded his agreement and Michael reached out to turn off his security orb.  
  
"Good suggestion, Captain. Jacob/Selmac are returning to the Tok'ra in about thirty minutes. When did they think they'd be able to return with that intel. they promised Mr. Evans and Mr. Guerin?" The General asked.  
  
"Selmac thought that she would be able to gather together all of that information and return by tomorrow afternoon, sir." Sam answered.  
  
"Good, then we can plan to meet again after Jacob returns." The General said as he glanced around the table; to Max, Michael and the others, who all nodded their agreement. "Then I'd say that this meeting is adjourned." He said and everyone arose from the table after he did.  
  
"General, may I take Max and Michael on a tour of the SGC?" Liz asked.  
  
"Of course, Dr. Parker; I'd join you but Kinsey's visit has thrown my whole schedule out of whack and I need to work at my desk, sorting things out." Hammond explained to Max and Michael.  
  
"Thanks for your help, General." Max said and then the friends exited the conference room to start the tour.  
  
"Are you okay Max?" Liz asked concerned, looking up into his handsome face.  
  
"I feel...better now that I've spoken to the General." Max said; leaning down to kiss her lips softly.  
  
"I feel better now that we've spoken to Jack O'Neill." Michael said. "I think we'll be okay with him fighting on our team..."  
  
Jack felt his lips lift to half a smile when he heard Max and Michael's comments as the two younger men, Liz and Alex walk down the hallway.  
  
"He's right, sir." Sam said; standing next to her C.O.  
  
"Yeah Jack, you've gotten us out of more scrapes than I can count; you, Michael and Max...with a little help from the rest of us, will figure out the best way to handle Kinsey and this newest situation we find ourselves in." Daniel said; his arm around Sha're.  
  
"Hey, that's 'with a lot of help' from you guys; I know who the brains are in this outfit." Jack said truthfully, but also modestly. "Come on kids, let's get back to work." He ordered and everyone broke up to go about their business for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
SS Part 23  
  
Liz and Alex took Max and Michael on a tour of the SGC; showing them around, including their own labs and the work that the two of them were doing. They also showed their friends the main lab in which Sam was working. The Captain was happy to explain the experiment she was carrying out and was gratified when Max was able to follow what she was saying and ecstatic when he made a few suggestions of paths she might follow in her research. When he finished, Liz and Alex were gazing at him in awe, mixed with surprise and Michael looked resigned. Max had always been highly intelligent, growing up and attending West Roswell High School with Liz as his lab partner in AP biology, but Liz had always been the one who had loved any kind of science. Max saw the expressions on his friends' faces and sighed self depreciatingly.  
  
"Necessity has forced me to learn a great deal over the last eleven years." He said modestly.  
  
"Most leaders would just listen to their advisors and then make their decisions; Max insisted that his advisers teach him all they knew instead." Michael rolled his eyes, but there was also respect in his manner towards his friend and king, as well.  
  
"Well, however you picked up your knowledge, I would really appreciate it if I could bounce some ideas off of you or ask for your advice once in a while, Max." Sam said sincerely.  
  
"Sure, that would be fun, Sam." Max replied before the friends left her office to continue the tour.  
  
Out in the hall, Max turned to his friends and whispered 'It's so refreshing to work with someone who is excited about what she is learning, rather than just memorizing facts and equations like I did, so that I could muddle my way through the briefings my advisors were giving me."  
  
"Max...do you mean that you were not just throwing out theories, which your scientists are working on, as well? You were instead giving Sam hints to lead her to the answers you already know and understand?" Liz asked in wonder.  
  
"Um...yes, Liz we already know the answers to the questions Sam is asking, but I don't think she'd enjoy it half as much if I just gave her all of the answers. The experiment she was working on was not for an emergency situation and she or any other scientist will learn more if they have to puzzle it out for themselves. We haven't held any discussions yet, about how we can share our resources and technology, but I know that we will have to move slowly. It would be too dangerous for us to just give you all of the answers, plans and diagrams; anyone who wants our knowledge will have to learn it...and earn it one step at a time. And while doing so, they may make their own breakthroughs and discoveries of their own. Necessity is definitely the mother of invention and we all have our own experiences to draw from, for innovation."  
  
"I understand, Max and I agree with you whole heartedly." Liz said. "You can help us and guide us, but we still have to make our own mistakes...even if you were our parents...and you are not...we have to grow up all by ourselves."  
  
"And hopefully not blow ourselves up in the process." Alex said grinning.  
  
"Right, Alex; that is why I am being so careful about who we negotiate with. We don't want our technology to fall into the wrong hands, or for you to be given access to it before you perfectly understand how to use it safely." Max said and Liz nodded.  
  
"Well, why don't we continue the tour; there's really only the Infirmary, which includes the ICU, the labs and the O.R.s, to see." Liz said, extending her elbow out so that Max could link his arm through hers and press her forearm firmly against his side, as they started down the hall again.  
  
"Why is the Infirmary referred to as the Daniel Jackson Medical Facility?" Max asked as they left the medical section.  
  
"I think that it's because Daniel has had so many accidents or been wounded...on and off-world." Alex said. "I've even heard that he's died a couple of times!"  
  
"Died? How could that be and how was he...resurrected?" Michael asked.  
  
"The Goa'uld have a device called a sarcophagus; like a huge golden coffin. If you are wounded, no matter how badly, it can heal you. That's the difference between the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra. The Goa'uld use the sarcophagus recreationally and it can have a negative effect on your personality and become addictive if you use it when you are otherwise healthy. The Tok'ra have their symbiotes to heal them and some medical science, but they won't use a sarcophagus; that's why a Tok'ra host only lives about two hundred years, rather than thousands of years like a Goa'uld host can." Alex explained. "And to answer your question, there was a sarcophagus nearby, which Daniel was able to use each time he was 'killed'."  
  
"And yet he stayed with SG-1 and kept searching for Sha're." Liz said, dreamily; looking up into Max's amber eyes. "Not even death could keep them apart."  
  
"That's almost as much as I love you." Max said softly and then drew Liz's hand up to kiss her palm.  
  
"Oh pa-lease!" Michael groaned. "Do we have to see this...especially when we don't have our own ladies here to distract us?"  
  
"Sorry, Michael." Liz said, moving away from Max a few inches. "Well, that's pretty much it for the tour. I guess we could go home so that you gentlemen can return to your ladies and be distracted by them...but before that can happen, we need to tell everyone about Senator Kinsey."  
  
"Sounds good." Michael and Alex agreed instantly.  
  
Once the four friends arrived home, Max asked everyone; their other friends and parents to gather in Liz's apartment.  
  
"There's something I need to tell all of you." Max said.  
  
He then started to tell everyone about Senator Kinsey; what Nascedo had learned about him, so many years ago...and the fact that he was now hovering over the SGC like a vulture. While everyone else exclaimed and otherwise showed the anger they felt towards the man, Isabel felt her rage build up quietly within her body. Max had not told them anything about Kinsey, when they were teenagers, but now that he had...she began to plan and scheme a way to make him pay for what he had done to her brother.  
  
"I know what all of you are thinking." Max said, looking around at his friends and family and seeing the expressions on their faces. "Michael had to hold me back from diving through that office window, at the SGC and strangling him with my bare hands...But, we can't move against a U.S. Senator; it would just draw attention to ourselves and/or towards the SGC personnel, who hate him almost as much as I do."  
  
"Isabel killed Whitaker." Michael reminded them.  
  
"What?" Diane and Philip cried out at the same time. "We thought Congressman Whitaker was killed in a car accident."  
  
"Mom, Dad; that was a totally different situation." Max started to explain for his sister. "Whitaker was a Skin; one of our alien enemies. She infiltrated the government and got appointed to the FBI Special-Unit's oversight committee, so that she could keep an eye on their search for us. And eventually, she did find us; she kidnapped Tess and almost killed her. Isabel found out and went to try and rescue Tess, but it was a trap and Whitaker tried to kill Isabel as well..."  
  
"I...I didn't even know that I could do it, but when she threw a stream of fiery-energy at me, I put up my hands...more to try and shield my face, than anything...but...I deflected the fire away from me instead and was able to push it back onto Whitaker, until it built up and exploded, turning her into a giant cloud of skin flakes." Isabel finished the story.  
  
There was silence for a moment as their parents tried to take in this new bit of information.  
  
"But...but...where did the story about her dying in a car crash come from?" Philip asked.  
  
"She was part of a large group of Skins, who had set up their own community in Copper Summit. They put out the story to cover their own tracks and keep anyone from asking too many questions." Michael said.   
  
"Our dealings with those Skins is a whole other story that we can tell you at another time." Max said. "I just want you all to promise me that none of you will try anything..." Max glanced pointedly at Michael. "...to get back at Kinsey on my behalf. General Hammond and the President will handle the Senator...okay?"  
  
Everyone murmured their agreement and Isabel made a few mouth noises, as well, but she childishly kept her fingers crossed behind her back while she did so. Max had never told her what Pierce had done to him in the White Room, but after her brother had awoken her with his screams and nightmares for the third night in a row, she had dream-walked him and seen the full horror of what they had done to him, for herself. General Hammond and the President might take care of Kinsey in the next few days, but Isabel planned to teach him a lesson he would never forget, tonight.  
  
After everyone calmed down a little and the ladies made a few repairs to their make up, everyone gathered at Daniel and Sha're's home that night for dinner. The couple produced a simple, yet sumptuous buffet of Abydonian dishes. Sha're had had to play around with a lot of Earth spices until she could get the flavors just right, but she eventually succeeded and everyone loved the food.  
  
Later that night, Isabel allowed herself to melt under Alex's knowing hands and get carried away to that dreamland they created for each other with their passion. As she slipped into exhausted sleep brought on by being totally and ardently loved by her soul-mate, one tiny part of her mind stayed awake and aware...and counted the minutes until she could launch her plan for revenge on Senator Kinsey.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Far away, in Washington, D.C., that same night, Senator Kinsey was sleeping deeply beside his wife when Isabel slipped into his subconscious. Ironically, he was dreaming about the dismantling of the Stargate. As Isabel watched unnoticed from the shadows, Kinsey practiced his lines by watching his reflection in the window of the control room.  
  
"I was just doing my duty as a humble government servant; to keep the citizens of this great nation safe from that scourge from space; the Goa'uld and any other aliens who could invade us through that monstrosity; the Stargate. It is my pleasure to order it dismantled and destroyed."  
  
In Kinsey's dream, General Hammond was wearing a wrinkled uniform, which was too small for him; with the buttons over a considerably larger stomach, about to burst, as he stood by and silently watched the decommissioning ceremony. Colonel O'Neill was there as well, but looked as though he were drunk; his hair was a mess and his cheeks unshaven as he swayed unsteadily next to his C.O. Captain Carter was wearing a dress uniform, which was very tight, molding her figure; the front of her shirt unbuttoned down well past her chest. She was watching the Senator with lust-filled eyes and was licking her red lips invitingly. Daniel was wandering around the control room, muttering to himself and being totally ignored by his teammates. Isabel gasped as she saw Teal'c chained to the wall; his dead, immature symbiote hanging halfway out of his pouch, which was scorch-marked by a staff blast. The final insult to Isabel was when the General and SG-1 cheered as the Stargate came crashing down and Senator Kinsey waved modestly to all of the military personnel present for the great event...and Isabel gave thanks that she had learned how to manipulate another person's dreams.  
  
"You give me nightmares...here's one or two for you..." Isabel muttered angrily...and everything began to change around Senator Kinsey.  
  
He was walking down the street when two men approached him. They were wearing black slacks and neckties, white shirts, dark glasses and black windbreakers with "FBI" emblazoned on the front, the sleeves and the back of the jackets. They came up to him and grabbed him by both arms.  
  
"Found you, ya damn shape-shifting alien." One of them growled into his ear.  
  
"Alien? I'm no alien!" Kinsey cried out. "I am U.S. Senator Kinsey and I demand that you release me immediately!"  
  
"Kid, you don't even look like Senator Kinsey...and since he's the one who ordered this snatch, he's the last name you should be trying to drop." The other agent said.  
  
Then the two men shoved him face first up against a store's front window, bent his right arm up painfully behind his back and got him into a good head-lock. They roughly turned him towards a black, windowless van, which was parked nearby and shoved him inside. He was shackled; wrists and ankles to a metal bench in the back of the van, the vehicle's side door was slammed shut and they took off down the road. Kinsey cried out that he was not whoever they thought he was; that he was a U.S. citizen and that he had done nothing wrong. One of the agents slapped him hard across the face and then gagged him as well.  
  
"American citizen my ass; you're not even Human!" The other agent snarled.  
  
What seemed like an eternity later, the van pulled to a stop and the side door was opened. Four people, with full-body yellow biohazard suits on, complete with respirators, came forward. The agents unlocked him from the bench and the four men picked him up bodily and carried him out of the van. He tried to struggle but his movements were useless. He was strapped tightly to a gurney and rolled down a white tiled hall. On the way, he passed a sign; "Eagle Rock Military Base".  
  
'Why does that sound familiar?' Kinsey wondered to himself and then he remembered. 'This must be where Pierce took that alien who was masquerading like a kid.'  
  
The two black-suited agents were replaced by two more biohazard-suited men and the six of them wheeled him into a white tiled room. Kinsey was unstrapped, ungagged and hauled off of the gurney, which was shoved out of the way. Kinsey had barely gained his feet before his captors took turns roughly grabbing him by the arms and shoving him back and forth between themselves, as they stood in a circle around him. He tripped and fell down, landing on his butt. The men stood around him, but none reached down to help him up. Suddenly a wad of clothing was thrown at him and he caught it.  
  
"Strip and put these on." One of the yellow-suits snarled.  
  
"No." Kinsey said firmly after he stood back up.  
  
"Put them on or we'll do it for you." The yellow-suit snarled again.  
  
"Well at least turn your backs." Kinsey said.  
  
"Like we're going to turn our backs on you!" All six suits laughed coldly. "Strip."  
  
Kinsey turned around, looking for some privacy, but no matter where he turned, one of the suits was there...watching. He quickly shed his clothes, but when he made to pull on the draw-string pants over his boxers, he was shoved from behind.  
  
"Everything...off." He was told.  
  
Kinsey quickly dropped his boxers and made to pull up the pants as quickly as possible. He had never been more embarrassed, feeling all of them staring at him.  
  
Isabel's subconscious grinned mirthlessly as she weaved the nightmare around Kinsey. If she had known about the Senator, she would have invaded his dreams long ago. As it was, Isabel took great pleasure in taking Kinsey through all the indignities and tortures which her brother had suffered. She almost laughed out loud as she brought the arrogant and powerful man down low. First came the ice-water dunking...almost drowning, the electrical shocks, then the injections of hallucinogens; accompanied by the incessant questions, which Max and now Kinsey, was unable to answer. And finally, came Pierce; threatening to cut Kinsey into little pieces while keeping him conscious enough to feel it...The faceless man with the scalpel...the one, long cut down the center of his chest...  
  
...But then Isabel allowed the scene to change, in order for the Senator to enter the second part of his nightmare...All of a sudden, the door opened and Congresswoman Whittaker was there.  
  
"Thank God! Congresswoman, get me out of here!" Kinsey cried out from where he was strapped to an autopsy table.  
  
But Whitaker ignored his cries and turned to Pierce instead.  
  
"Agent Pierce, I am here on Senator Kinsey's orders to take the prisoner for further interrogation." Whitaker said.   
  
"Yes, Congresswoman; those were my orders. Pity I can't keep him longer, I was just starting to have some fun." Pierce said.  
  
"Don't be selfish; now it's time for someone else to have some fun." Whitaker said as she motioned four of her men forward, to transfer Kinsey onto a gurney and strap him in.  
  
"Congresswoman, what are you doing? I am Senator Kinsey!" He cried out.  
  
"Oh yes, the creature has been saying that all this time." Pierce informed the woman.  
  
"Starting with the fact that it doesn't look anything like the Senator; we know all too well that this thing isn't even Human...All those people it's killed..." Whitaker said before motioning her men to wheel the gurney out of the room.   
  
Kinsey was wheeled out to another van, taken off of the gurney and once again manacled to a chair inside. Whitaker and the men jumped up into the van as well and slammed the door shut. One of them took his place behind the wheel and they were off, but Kinsey could not see where they were going from where he sat.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kinsey asked.  
  
"You'll see." Whitaker said.  
  
They drove for a time and then Kinsey felt them go up a hill or a ramp before the van came to a stop. The van door was opened and Kinsey was hauled out and quick-stepped away from the vehicle. They seemed to be inside a large building and his captors took him into a small room and once again tied him to a chair and then left him alone in the room without a word. A few minutes later, he felt the floor beneath his feet vibrate and heard a humming coming through the walls.  
  
'What is going on; we can't actually be on a plane?' Kinsey asked himself.  
  
A few more minutes went by and he got his answer. Whitaker and her men came back into the room and unstrapped him from his seat.  
  
"Would you like to see where you are?" Whitaker asked.  
  
"Yes." Kinsey answered, wondering if he actually did want to know.  
  
Whitaker motioned to the men and they dragged Kinsey to his feet and out of the small room. They took him into a room with instruments all around the walls and in the middle of the floor, as well.  
  
"Show the Senator where he is." Whitaker ordered to one of the people manning one of the instruments. He pressed a button and a picture took shape on a large screen on the wall...or was it a window? Kinsey wondered. But then he realized what he was looking at and no longer cared. He was looking at a huge field of black, lit only by tiny pin pricks of...stars.  
  
"We're...we are in space?" Kinsey asked his voice unsteady.  
  
"Of course, we don't need the Stargate to travel through space." Whitaker said.  
  
Kinsey turned away from the view screen to face her and gasped. Whitaker's face was peeling...and as he watched, she reached up and pealed off a large piece, which then dissolved into thin air.  
  
"You...you're an alien?" Kinsey gasped in horror. "And you know who I really am? Pierce thought I was an alien. You...you positioned yourself in the government so you could take over the country didn't you?" He asked, shaking. "So there are evil aliens on Earth." He said, trying to justify himself and Whitaker just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Haven't you figured this out yet?" Whitaker asked. "All of this is just happening inside your head. That bit with the FBI was to show you what others have suffered because of you...and what comes next is to show you what your actions would have caused...If braver and wiser people than yourself had not fixed your mistakes for you...We are called the Skins, Senator and we'd like to thank you...for your arrogant, narrow-minded and ignorant self-involvement. In your blind bumbling around you ordered the Special Unit to abduct and torture King Zan, the leader of our enemies. Zan was just an innocent sixteen year old boy who hardly knew who he was yet...one of the few aliens who wasn't planning on taking over your world...And who could have helped you fight your enemies...oh well..." Whitaker sighed with mock regret. "I doubt he'll help you now."  
  
"Zan...King Zan of Antar...?" Kinsey asked in horror, but just then one of the instruments nearby started to beep and Whitaker looked over to it.  
  
"Good, we're nearing the rendezvous-point." She said and then turned back to the view screen and Kinsey made himself look as well.  
  
They were quickly moving towards a group of sparkling dots and as they drew closer, Kinsey began to see that they were space ships; pyramid shaped, huge...and there were dozens of them.  
  
Now you will learn personally just what the SGC is fighting and what you so easily trivialize and underestimate." Whitaker said smirking.  
  
They were flying among the Goa'uld ships now and another signal sounded on one of the instruments. Suddenly, transport rings came down out of the ceiling. When they retreated, four Jaffa with their snake-head helmets on, stood there on the bridge. They quickly moved over to where Whitaker and Kinsey were standing.  
  
"Lord Apophis sent us to collect your tribute." One of the Jaffa said.  
  
"Here it is, take it." Whitaker said as she shoved Kinsey forward.  
  
"What?" Kinsey cried out. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
No one paid him any attention and the Jaffa took hold of his upper arms and dragged him over to the transport rings. Once they were in the right spot, the rings came down and the next thing Kinsey knew, they were standing in a totally different place. There were torches burning along the hallways and what looked like Egyptian cartouches were all over the walls.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" He yelled again. "I am Not someone's tribute."  
  
The Jaffa ignored him again and continued to march him down the hallway. Finally they came into a large room with a raised dais at one end and a throne standing on the dais. The tall, thin black man, robed in gold, who was sitting on the throne stood up when they came in.  
  
"Who are you? What's going on here? Are you in charge here? I demand that you release me at once. I am a U.S. Senator from the planet Earth." Kinsey prattled on.  
  
"I am Apophis and you will not speak unless you are commanded to do so." He said as his eyes flashed. "Kneel before your god!"  
  
"So you're the famous Apophis SG-1 keeps whining about." Kinsey smirked, ignoring the order to kneel; he did not have much respect for anyone who was not white skinned.  
  
He would learn respect...or fear...for Apophis though because just then a Jaffa struck him hard across the back with the side of his staff weapon and Kinsey fell to his knees.  
  
"Silence!" Apophis yelled as he came down from the dais and circled the silver-haired man.  
  
"With all due respect, my lord Apophis, is not this man too old to..." A Jaffa started to ask, but then broke off when his master gestured for his silence as well.  
  
"He is the one who oversees those meddling Tau're. We will send him back to spy for us and then he will send us information about SG-1's plans." Apophis said and the Jaffa bowed his head in acceptance.  
  
The Jaffa who was carrying Apophis' mature "son" was called forward. Kinsey was grabbed and made to stand up again. He was stripped of his clothes and then pulled over to a table and shoved up onto it, face down.  
  
"You will have to discipline this host of yours in his eating habits, my son; get rid of all that flab and make him healthy again so that you may have a long life with him and serve me well." Apophis said to the mature symbiote, which had stuck its head out of the pouch of its Jaffa, to take a look at its host.  
  
"What, what are you going to do to me? You're not going to stick that thing inside me." Kinsey cried out and started to struggle in earnest, but he was easily subdued by the Jaffa.  
  
Isabel watched the proceedings with pleasure; she had gotten the details of this ceremony from Teal'c, when she had dream-walked him. But she had decided not to allow Apophis to stun Kinsey into a helpless state. She wanted him to be aware of everything which was happening to him.  
  
The symbiote launched itself then, from the Jaffa and landed on Kinsey's back. He struggled when he felt the slimy thing wriggle across his back...and then he screamed and screamed when the Goa'uld dove and forced its way through his neck and into his body. Finally, his screams petered off as Kinsey lost consciousness from the pain.  
  
When he woke up, Kinsey found that the nightmare had only truly just begun. He could feel his body, but not control it. When he tried to speak, no sound came out of his mouth. He was trapped within his own skull, looking out through his eyes, as if through a long tunnel. The symbiote spoke to him, commanding him to be silent, that he was in charge now and there was nothing Kinsey could do about it.  
  
Kinsey saw that time had passed and his body, which was now robed in gold embroidered garments, was standing on what might be the bridge of the Gao'uld's ship and he was looking out the window...as the planets of his own solar system passed by. Then they were coming up on Earth and he noticed several other Goa'uld ships flying nearby the ship he was on. They flew on through the atmosphere and the ships launched their fighter craft and started to shoot their energy weapons at his planet. He was shown close-ups, as a death glider took aim and then shot down Air Force One, as it tried to escape from a devastated Washington D.C. Kinsey saw that the White House and Congress were already destroyed. The close-ups narrowed in even further...to his own house. It was a smoking wreck and he could see human-shaped figures, just burnt and blackened husks, laying inside...his wife, his family...and all of his precious possessions...destroyed. Kinsey started screaming inside his head and mentally pounded on the inside of his skull.  
  
"No! NO! God, NO!" He cried out. "Please, please, I beg of you...Stop! You filthy, slimy alien bastards...we'll make you pay for this. You'll wish you'd never heard of the Tau're!" Kinsey screamed until his head was pounding with the headache he had given himself, but all he heard when he stopped, to capture his breath...was laughter.  
  
"You puny, insignificant being...you are nothing compared to the Goa'uld...to the Gods...we will make your people kneel down before us and serve us...as You will serve us...serve me." His captor gloated.  
  
Their view was changing as the ship flew over the United States...until it came to hover over what was left of Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"The SGC is destroyed...but SG-1 has been captured alive and will join you soon."  
  
"No, no, NO!" Kinsey screamed again as he pounded on the wall of his prison...his own mind...until he ran out of energy and collapsed back into darkness.  
  
"Be easy Senator Kinsey; none of these things has happened. Your world is safe...no thanks to you. You have acted recklessly and your actions have put your entire world in jeopardy...IF others had not stepped in to correct your stupid mistakes, what you just experienced would have come to pass...and still may, if you continue to meddle in matters which you do not understand. Listen to those around you who are far smarter and wiser than you are...and do what they tell you to do. Remember this lesson and learn from it, but do not mention it to anyone else, Senator..." The voice faded away but Kinsey could still feel his heart pounding.  
  
Even in his sleep Kinsey could see the world from a whole knew perspective, after he had calmed down. He had been an arrogant fool; messing around with things he did not understand and he had almost lost everything, while he was selfishly trying to grab for more...more power, more possessions. This nightmare would haunt him for years; especially anytime he started to slip back into his old ways, he knew. He would call the President in the morning and ask to be taken off the committee for the Antarian negotiations.   
  
Far away in Alex's apartment, Isabel saw Kinsey's change of heart and grinned; a good night's work, she thought, as she snuggled more closely into her lover's arms.  
  
  
  
Part 24  
  
Isabel woke up the next morning in a great mood and softly hummed to herself as she gently stroked her fingers over Alex's chest.  
  
"Mmm good morning, Sweetheart." Alex murmured his eyes only slits as his arms came up to pull her down from where she had been leaning over him. "You seem to be in a good mood; did you sleep well?" He asked.  
  
"I always sleep well when I'm with you." Isabel replied, running soft fingers over his brow.  
  
'Maybe, but you aren't a morning person and you've certainly never hummed to yourself, this early in the morning." Alex thought to himself, but then said out loud. "I was worried that you'd have bad dreams after hearing all about Senator Kinsey yesterday...that is would have brought back memories of Max and the white room." Alex said.  
  
"Well it did while Max was telling us about it yesterday, but I knew that I would just have to put my faith in the President and General Hammond; that they will be able to handle Kinsey, once they get the evidence that Max gave to Mom and Dad." Isabel said and Alex looked strangely at her.  
  
'Uh huh, sure Izy. You may have mellowed a little over the years, but allowing others to handle something so important to you...I think not.' He thought and then said. "What have you done, Isabel?"  
  
"Nothing..." Isabel said, but she could not meet his eyes.  
  
"Izy.." Alex replied, still firm and Isabel hesitated.  
  
"Okay...I gave Kinsey...a nightmare last night." She admitted.  
  
"What sort of nightmare?" Alex asked.  
  
"I made him live through everything that Pierce did to Max and then...I had Apophis turn him into a Goa'uld and watch as they destroyed the U.S." Isabel said.  
  
"Oh man...Isabel..." Alex sighed.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked stubbornly and it was Alex's turn to hesitate.  
  
"I...I think...that was brilliant!" Alex grinned.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked, shocked.  
  
"I love it...don't get mad; get even!" Alex chuckled. "What...did you think I'd disapprove? Well I don't; anyone who comes against you or any of the others will have to deal with Alexander Charles Whitman...if someone else...who shall remain nameless...doesn't get there first." Alex kissed her softly. "I am...a little worried though; how do you think Kinsey will react?"  
  
"I worked it so that he should at least back out of the negotiating committee and resign from the Senate at the most." Isabel answered.  
  
"I hope so." Alex said, as he moved to get out of bed and then turned to pull her up as well. "Come on, it's early; maybe we can get into the bathroom before Kyle and Tess and take a shower...together."  
  
"You are such a thoughtful person, Alex." Isabel giggled as she allowed herself to be pulled out of bed. "Saving hot water for your guests."  
  
"Well, that depends on how long we stay in there...doesn't it?" Alex asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively before the bathroom door shut behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that morning, the "kids" and parents were gathered together in Liz's apartment to say good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Sheriff Valenti. Sam had arranged with them the night before, at dinner in Daniel and Sha're's apartment, to fly them down to Roswell for the morning...or maybe the whole day. And then fly them back up to Colorado Springs. Mr. Evans would take the evidence against Senator Kinsey out of the safe-deposit-box first thing and give the papers to his wife, to carry back with her when she returned later that day. Diane and Jim also needed to pick up more clothing so they could stay with their children longer, but Philip would stay in Roswell until the weekend, so that he could catch up on some of his legal work. Hopefully by the time he returned, the President would have given them permission to all travel through the Stargate, to Antar, or...only Liz and Alex would be going and everyone else would return to Roswell and get back to their jobs. In either case, Kyle and Maria had arranged to take the week off, so they had enough clothes and did not need to return home until the following Monday.  
  
So after the parents left with Sam, Liz and Alex left for work and took Max and Isabel with them, while Maria, Michael, Kyle and Tess stayed at home. While Isabel had not been interested the day before, in attending the meeting with General Hammond, or taking a tour of the SGC, she was very interested in seeing where Alex worked and perhaps helping him with this experiments...she had learned quite a lot over the last eleven years on Antar, if not as much as Max. When they arrived at the SGC, each couple went its own way, Isabel with Alex and Max with Liz, towards her lab. It was almost noon and both couples had managed to do quite a bit of work when they received a call asking them to come to General Hammond's office.  
  
"Morning, General." Liz said as she and Max entered his office.  
  
"Morning Dr. Parker, Mr. Evans. Why don't we all go next door to the briefing room?" The General suggested and they caught Alex, Isabel and SG-1, minus Captain Carter in the hallway on the way to the room next door.  
  
Sha're once again followed Daniel into the conference room for another meeting. She still disliked being so far underground in this cement-walled and dingy-looking facility, but she loved the work she was doing with her handsome Dan'yel. She was of real help to him and spending hours with him; this man she loved so much, studying so many interesting artifacts, made her incredibly happy. And on top of everything, Sha're was also happy for her friends from Antar and their soul-mates. It was wonderful to see each step they took towards reuniting with their friends and loved-ones, as well as making plans to face down their enemies. As she sat down next to Daniel, Sha're smiled when her husband took her hand into his big, strong one and squeezed it gently. The topic of the meeting might be serious, but part of her would always feel warm and content whenever she was near her Dan'yel.  
  
What's up, sir." Jack asked his C.O. after everyone had sat down.  
  
"I just received an interesting phone call from the President." The General said.  
  
"Has he...made a decision about our...situation?" Max asked.  
  
"The President has made a decision and I'll get to that in a minute, but that was not the main reason he called." George said.  
  
"Oh...sir?" Jack asked.  
  
"Apparently...Senator Kinsey came to visit him first thing this morning." The General said.  
  
"What did that bas...uh...incredibly annoying man want with the President, sir?" Jack asked, modifying his vocabulary and tone.  
  
"He told the President that he no longer wanted to be a part of the Antarian negotiating team...AND...that he also wishes to be removed from the SGC oversight committee!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's he been smoking?"  
  
"Is this some sort of reverse psychology?"  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"What?" Everyone yelled. Alex and Isabel tried to match their reactions to the others.  
  
"Calm down people." Hammond said with a small, satisfied smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "Kinsey said that since he has the knowledge and expertise, he would still like to be appointed to another military committee, but that he would rather it be 'more down to Earth' than the committee watching over the SGC."  
  
"Did the President insist on a drug test?" Jack asked irreverently.  
  
"What was...Kinsey's behavior like?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The President said that Kinsey looked normal, but he was...rather subdued and he did show concern for the Senator's health."  
  
"What did Kinsey say to that?" Max asked.  
  
"He assured the President that he was perfectly alright...that he was just seeing his life, his actions in a whole new light and from a totally different perspective." The General said, making quote marks in the air with his fingers, on both sides of his head.  
  
"The guy is cracked." Alex murmured while he squeezed Isabel's hand under the table.  
  
"That may be true, Dr. Whitman, but for now, he's the kind of cracked we like...and the President jumped on the chance to get Kinsey out of our way...and out of his hair. He immediately drew up the papers for him to sign and Kinsey promised to speak to the Majority Leader about a new committee posting, since he's the one to make such appointments for his party members." The General explained.  
  
"So are we...really and truly...rid of that awful man?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Parker, we are...Yahoo!" The General let off some steam and everyone started clapping.  
  
"Who will replace Kinsey?" Jack asked after everyone had calmed down some.  
  
"That has yet to be determined, Colonel; but the President has his eye on Senator Mark Tong. Since we are so top secret, the President will have to approach him quietly...but he has every faith that Senator Tong will be appointed."  
  
"Great! I've heard some really good things about him." Daniel said.  
  
Everyone looked around the table quietly for a moment, while the General drew out the suspense briefly, but then finally he spoke.  
  
"As to the President's decision regarding your requests, Your Highness." The General said formally. "After much discussion...during which I spelled out all of the snarls and difficulties...Not telling the Parkers, Mrs. DeLuca and Mr. Whitman the truth...would entail." Hammond paused.   
  
"Y-e-s...?" Liz asked.  
  
"He finally agreed with me. As of this moment...you may tell your parents the truth about Mr. Evans' origins and whereabouts for the past eleven years." General Hammond said, smiling.  
  
Liz and everyone else grinned and started to clap...everyone except Max, who continued to gaze intently at the General.  
  
"Max?" Liz asked rubbing his arm gently.  
  
"What did the President decide about us telling them and showing everybody the Stargate...taking them through to Antar?" Max asked.  
  
The General became solemn.  
  
"He...approved your plan...that you may have them transported here, but only in an enclosed vehicle, so that they cannot see where this facility is...but once inside...they may be shown the Stargate and then travel through it to Antar...But I must tell you all that I have some reservations about all of this." The General said sternly.  
  
"I understand General...I can vouch for my parents, they will keep your secret." Max assured the older man and then looked at Liz with a relieved grin on his face. "I was not looking forward to coming back from an eleven year disappearance, admitting to your father that I am an alien...And then asking him for his daughter's hand in marriage...without being able to show your parents my beautiful planet!"  
  
"Oh Max!" Liz swatted his arm teasingly.  
  
"Oh...man, I wonder if Michael has thought of that...as far as asking Amy DeLuca for her daughter's hand!" Alex shuddered dramatically.  
  
"Hey Alex, you have to tell your dad that you're marrying an alien!" Isabel reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but at least neither my father, nor Mr. Evans are likely to pull out a shotgun on me as Mrs. DeLuca and Mr. Parker are likely to do." Alex replied.  
  
"Your father...owns...a shotgun?" Max asked Liz worriedly.  
  
"No Max, it's just a saying about fathers and their little girls getting married; they always have trouble giving them up to someone else or thinking that the man is good enough for their princess..." Liz giggled.  
  
"What, a king isn't good enough to marry a princess?" Max asked.  
  
"That...might...help your case..." Liz admitted nodding. "But what will really help you most is...that I love you and will be by your side when you speak to my dad." She promised.  
  
"Thank you...thank you!" Max chanted softly before he leaned in and kissed her gently.  
  
SG-1, Sha're and Hammond looked on grinning but Isabel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Once again we need to gather everyone together so that we can discuss how to handle all of this and when to do it." Alex said.  
  
"Well...my mom and Sam won't be back until this evening so we may as well go back to work and we can be thinking of some plans while we do." Isabel suggested.  
  
"We could call Michael and tell him the part about having permission to tell Amy DeLuca the truth." Alex suggested grinning.  
  
"Yeah, good idea; I'll do that when we get back to Liz's office." Max said.  
  
"Let's grab some lunch down in the Commissary first and then we can get back to work." Liz suggested and everyone agreed.  
  
Two hours later everyone was back from lunch and hard at work when the claxons went off. Three quarters of SG-1, Sha're, Liz, Max, Alex and Isabel came running into the control room; they were all hoping that Jacob Carter/Selmac were returning...And it was Jacob, who stepped through the event horizon a few minutes later. Selmac's eyes flashed as Max and the others ran down into the Gateroom to greet them.  
  
"Your Highness, Jacob and I were able to find the information you requested." Selmac said formally, holding out a data-crystal.  
  
"Or at least as much information and pictures of the Goa'uld as the Tok'ra have been able to gather." Jacob added. "Can you access data-crystals?"  
  
"Yes, we can; thank you very much, both of you." Max said.  
  
"Jacob, Selmac glad to have you back." George Hammond said coming up to greet his old friend.  
  
"We were only gone for a day." Jacob reminded him. "Where's Sam?"  
  
She flew the Evans and Mr. Valenti down to Roswell so that they could pick up some clean clothes and that evidence against Senator Kinsey...not that we'll need it now..." George answered.  
  
"Why not?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Come on, I'll tell you all about it." George said and guided his friend towards the stairs to his office.   
  
A moment later, they heard two sets of laughter coming from the floor above and everyone grinned before going back to work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That evening, everyone gathered together again in Alex's apartment. Sam had flown home with Diane and Jim and so only Philip Evans was missing from the meeting. They had all pitched in a little and Max and Liz had gone out to pick up a huge order of Chinese food. All the quart-sized white boxes were placed on the coffee table, everyone was given a plate and a pair of chopsticks and then they all dug in; trying a little bit of everything.  
  
"Thanks for coming, everyone." Max said a while later after the first rush of eating was over and people were only occasionally going back for more food. "We just wanted to ask your advice about how and where to tell the other parents about Liz and Alex's work at the SGC...and...our...um...origins." Max said.  
  
"Max also wants any advice on how to tell his future father-in-law that he, an alien, wants to marry his daughter." Alex added, grinning.  
  
"I'm sure Michael would appreciate the same advice as to approaching Amy DeLuca." Kyle said and then ducked as Michael threw a peapod at him.  
  
"Hey let's not start a food fight here!" Alex called out as Kyle picked up a slice of water chestnut dripping with hot sauce, off of his plate.  
  
"Kasuf was very impressed with you when he believed you were a god, wasn't he, Daniel?" Jack asked his friend.  
  
"I think that Kasuf, my father-in-law, was more afraid of me than impressed, when he thought that I was the god, Ra." Daniel clarified.  
  
"But Father holds my Dan'yel in very high esteem now that he really knows him because of his courage, strength and wisdom." Sha're said proudly smiling up at her husband's blushing face.  
  
"Modesty, you didn't mention Daniel's modesty." Jack added and Sha're nodded happily.  
  
"My father-in-law would not allow me to marry his daughter until I was made First Prime." Teal'c recalled. "He was only impressed by social position."  
  
"Impressing your future father-in-law is always a good idea, but it's very difficult to do." Jack remarked.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, watching Max who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Max?" Liz asked.  
  
"You know...I think I have an idea." Max said thoughtfully and then he started to give an outline of the plan to his friends who were smiling and nodding by the time he had finished.  
  
"Each of you needs to call your parents; see if they can fly up here for the weekend." Max instructed.  
  
"I'll be happy to fly down and pick them up along with Mr. Evans." Sam offered.  
  
"That's really nice of you, Sam. We really appreciate all of this puddle-jumping you've been doing for us." Alex said as he handed the portable phone to Liz.  
  
Liz dialed her home and then heard her father answer at the other end.  
  
"Hi Dad, it's me...you know how you and Mom have been wanting to see where I work? Well now's your chance..."  
  
  
Stargazers Stargaters Part 25  
  
"Hi Dad, it's me...you know how you and Mom have been wanting to see where I work? Well now's your chance..." Liz said over the phone to her father, Jeff Parker.  
  
"Wow really? That's great, but what happened? Those military-types you work for sounded so adamant about keeping everything top-secret." Jeff asked.  
  
"Um yeah, Dad; something kinda incredible has happened that changed the situation here, but I can't tell you what it is over the phone." Liz said.  
  
"Okay...when did you want us to fly up there? I don't know when we can get a flight..." Mr. Parker said.  
  
"We would really like you to come up for the weekend, Dad...and we'll send a plane for you. My superiors will still not allow you to know where the facility is. The plane will have no windows and you will be transferred into a windowless van. I know all of this is all rather cloak and dagger, but this is the only way you'll be allowed to see where Alex and I work...and this is the only time I'll be able to make this offer; if you don't come this weekend, you won't be allowed to come ever again." Liz warned.  
  
"Liz...what's going on?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Dad...as I said before...something really incredible has happened here; something I can't tell you about right now, but in light of that...thing, my superiors have drawn back the classification restrictions so that you can come in and see what I do for a living, but...they are not happy about doing it, so the Brass are placing restrictions on the manner in which you will be allowed into the facility...and the date on which they will make security arrangements for you and Mom to come...so will you...come, Dad? Please?" Liz asked.  
  
"Of course we will, if this is the only change we're going to be given to see where our Lizzy works. How will we be picked up, what should we do?" Jeff asked.  
  
Liz spent the next few minutes giving her father instructions on when they would be picked up and how much to pack.  
  
"Have Mom pack her nicest dress and you pack your good suit, there's going to be a party!" Liz added before they said good-bye and hung up.  
  
"Your turn, Maria." Liz said; her hands were still sweaty as she handed the phone to her friend.  
  
"Hi Mom, it's me." Maria said when Amy DeLuca answered the phone.  
  
"Maria! What's up? Are you having fun with Liz, Alex and Kyle up in Colorado?"   
  
"Oh wow, Mom; it's been Great, you can have No idea!" Maria exclaimed looking lovingly up into Michael's face.  
  
"That's great, Maria." Amy said happy for her daughter.  
  
"In fact...we're having so much fun that...we'd like you to fly up here and join us." Maria tried to say casually.  
  
"What?" Amy asked starting to sound wary.  
  
"Mom..." Maria hesitated and then continued. "Something really wonderful has happened here and I want to tell you about it...show you." Maria said.  
  
"What's happened, Maria; are you pregnant?" Amy asked her dreaded, standard question.  
  
"M-O-M!" Maria cried into the phone. "Why do you always ask me that? No matter what the situation is, the first thing you always ask me is whether I'm pregnant or not!"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes as mother and daughter argued, he'd heard all of this before.  
  
"And for the ten-thousandth time...NO, I am Not pregnant!" Maria yelled. "You know, never mind...I don't want to share this with you after all, so just forget that I called!" Maria made as if to slam the phone down onto the cradle, but Michael stopped her and covered the mouth of the phone with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Maria you have to get her up here...this is your only chance to tell her and make her understand." Michael whispered.  
  
"Maria, give me the phone and I'll talk to her." Liz said holding out her hand.  
  
Maria hesitated and then gave the phone to Liz.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. DeLuca, it's Liz; how are you?" Liz asked calmly and politely.  
  
"Hi Liz, I'm fine thanks; now tell me what's really going on with my daughter." Amy demanded.  
  
"Man, she doesn't change, I feel like I'm sixteen again." Liz covered the phone with her hand and whispered to her friends.  
  
"Tell me about it." Maria murmured before Liz returned to the phone.  
  
"Mrs. DeLuca, Maria is fine, I promise...it's actually me and Alex that most of this is about. I'm sure Maria has told you about how frustrated she is with us; not being allowed to know what Alex and I really do for a living." Liz started.  
  
"Boy, is she ever, not a week goes by that Maria isn't mentioning something about how you two are so secretive. Really Liz...can't you even tell our best friend these things...Maria is so hurt by your attitude...I never..."  
  
"Did you have to do such a good job of griping to your mom about me and Alex?" Liz whispered to her friend while Amy prattled on.  
  
"Hey, I had to act like nothing had changed, after you told Kyle and me the truth, or she would have known that something Had changed." Maria argued in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Liz said before turning back to the phone and interrupting Amy's tirade. "Mrs. DeLuca, Mrs. DeLuca; I have to tell you something..." Liz called into the mouth-piece and Amy finally quieted down to listen. "My superiors have finally given their permission for Kyle and Maria to come and see where I work and we'd like you to join us."   
  
"What?" Amy asked, shocked.  
  
"I can finally show all of you what Alex and I have been working on. We would really like you to join us this weekend...actually, its kind of important that you do come...and my parents are coming as well...Mr. Whitman too." Liz said.  
  
"Really? Wow, well I'll admit that I'm just as curious as Maria to know what you and Alex have been up to, Liz." Amy said. "But does it have to be this weekend?"  
  
"Yes, I am afraid that this is the one and only weekend my superiors are willing to make the needed arrangements for this." Liz said.  
  
"Well...um...okay!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. "How do I get there? What should I wear?"  
  
Liz handed the phone back to Maria, so that she could tell her mother the arrangements and...what to wear. Next, Alex called his father and their conversation went far smoother than either of the girl's phone calls to their parents. Soon Alex was hanging up and turning to his friends.  
  
"Done." He said smiling.  
  
"My dad will need to fly back somehow too." Isabel said. "How will we arrange it so that your parents don't see him, since we want to keep our presence here a secret, they shouldn't see him or they'll know something's up."  
  
"Sam told me last night that the plane she's been using has a small bedroom, back by the tail. Dad can stay in there; it has a chair he can strap himself into and the door can be locked so no one can open it by accident." Max explained.  
  
"Cool!" Alex exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Looks like we have everything covered."  
  
"Man...I am half excited, half dreading Saturday morning." Isabel said.  
  
"Me too, but we'll do it together." Alex assured her, while wrapping her up in is strong arms from behind and pulling her close.  
  
Nothing was left but getting through the next couple of days. Max, Isabel, Alex and Liz went into work each day. Liz and Alex felt that they needed to work as much as they could since they had taken so much time off to be with their loves and would be taking even more time off in a few days. Their other four friends, Diane and Jim spent their time visiting the sights of Colorado Springs and having a lot of fun even if they could not spend their days with their other friends.  
  
And then finally...Saturday morning came...  
  
Down in Roswell, Charles Whitman, Jeff and Nancy Parker and Amy DeLuca all gathered at the small airport outside of town.  
  
"Amy, good morning." Nancy greeted her friend. "I didn't realize that you were coming with us."  
  
"Yeah, well Liz and Alex really wanted Maria and Kyle to see where they work and I guess that wish stretched to all of their 'parents'." Amy reasoned with a shrug.  
  
A few minutes later, Sam Carter drove over to them from where she had left the plane around the corner of an airport hanger, and introduced herself as she had to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Sheriff Valenti only a few days before. Mr. Evans had already arrived and been stashed in the jet's small bedroom by the time Sam returned to the plane, warmed up the engines and taxied it over closer to where the four parents waited.  
  
Panels had been fixed over the windows, but otherwise it was the same VIP plane which had been used to fly the other three parents up to Colorado Springs. Sam told them about the jet's amenities and then went back to the cockpit to ready everything for take off. Within minutes, they were in the air and before they knew it, they were landing and taxiing into the enclosed hanger.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" Liz called out as soon as the hatch was opened and their parents started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Mom!" Maria cried.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Alex greeted his father.  
  
"Hi Amy." Jim Valenti said.  
  
"Hi everyone." Kyle added.  
  
"Jim, you're here too? How come you didn't have to fly up with us?" Jeff asked; apparently he had not noticed that the retired sheriff had not been in town for the last few days.  
  
"I was already up here skiing when Kyle called me at the lodge." Jim told the cover-story they had made up for him.  
  
If Amy DeLuca was being included in this because of her daughter's involvement, so should Jim Valenti be.  
  
"I just drove down to Alex's apartment and then we all drove out here to meet you." Jim continued.  
  
"Well...let's get your luggage unloaded and then we can be on our way." Alex urged everyone.  
  
Sam had their luggage gathered together at the hatchway and handed it down to its owners. The van's driver; a Special Forces sergeant, helped them stow their suitcases and then turned to Captain Carter.  
  
"Drive safely, Sergeant; you know the route to take?" Sam asked.  
  
"Thank you Ma'am and yes I know the route to take, Captain." He saluted smartly and Carter returned his salute.  
  
Everyone was helped into the comfortable, but enclosed van and the door was shut. The van started up and they were off. The pre-planned route would circle and weave its way around Colorado Springs before heading up into the mountains, to the SGC's underground garage. Inside the plane, Sam went to unlock the bedroom's door and let Philip Evans out.  
  
"I hope you weren't too uncomfortable back here." Sam said.  
  
"No, it was fine." Philip said, smiling as they both walked towards the hatch.  
  
"Good, Sergeant Martin will drive you over to the apartment building where everyone else will join you in the van. Then she'll drive you up to the SGC. See you there soon." Sam said before turning back into the cabin.  
  
She and Sergeant Miller would take off again and fly up to the Air Force base, right next to the Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex. They would probably arrive even before the first van did.  
  
"See you soon." Philip said before he jumped up into the van and they were off.  
  
Inside the first van Nancy looked closely at her daughter.  
  
"You look great Liz...you're almost...glowing!" She observed, happy for her daughter.  
  
"So is Maria." Amy said suspiciously.  
  
"I'm seeing traces of grins and sparkling eyes on both Alex and Kyle's faces." Jim said, trying to keep the knowing grin off of his face.  
  
"What's going on? Come on tell us, please." Jeff Parker asked his daughter again.  
  
"Dad...I can't! It's a supposed to be a surprise." Liz answered grinning.  
  
"A really big surprise." Kyle muttered, but everyone heard him.  
  
The parents took turns trying to get answers out of their kids, but when that did not work; they turned to Jim and asked about his skiing. Jim had to think fast to answer them and used the snow reports he had heard on the TV news to help him. From there, he turned the tables and asked Charles Whitman some questions about his work and they all took turns getting caught up. Their minds were occupied and the Sergeant drove carefully, so they hardly noticed the time and the miles passing them by, but finally they passed through the security check-points and into the SGC's underground garage.  
  
Everyone was helped out of the van and urged to walk through a security door-frame, like those they use in airports. Their luggage was taken away from them and also passed through x-rays and other sensors before they were all taken inside and issued visitor badges. Alex and Liz put their employee badges on and they walked on down the hall, turned a corner to be faced by a very long, inclined hallway, with armed guards stationed there and another check-point at the end. When they reached the security point, their IDs were scanned and they had to step through another sensor as well. Then they turned another corner and entered an elevator. Two SFs escorted them and a third controlled the elevator.  
  
"Are, are we going up or down?" Amy asked.  
  
"Down." Alex said. "In fact we'll have to get out of this elevator and enter a second one."  
  
"How far down will we be going?" Jeff asked.  
  
"That is classified, sir." One of their escorts told them and Alex shrugged. "Will you all follow me?" The escort said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.  
  
"Another security check?" Jim Valenti asked.  
  
"Yes, sir; now please follow me." They were led into the second elevator and the doors closed.  
  
When the second elevator came to a stop they were escorted out and down a hallway.   
  
"General Hammond ordered that you be escorted to the Conference Room, sir and ma'am." One of the SFs told Alex and Liz.  
  
"Right, we have a lot to tell these people before they can be given the tour of this place." Alex agreed.  
  
They were all shown into the Conference Room and the two escorts took their places outside after closing the door. As everyone took seats around the long table, Alex noticed that the blast door was down so that they could not see the Stargate through the window which overlooked the Control Room and down into the Gate Room. Alex sat at the head of the table and Liz sat on his right and he saw a yellow sticky-note affixed to the table's surface.  
  
"Press #7 on the remote when you want the blast door lifted. SG-6 returns at 10:00 hours; GH."  
  
Alex looked at his watch; it was just 09:15, that gave him just forty-five minutes to explain things if he wanted to conclude the talk in a dramatic way. Thinking back to his briefing about the Stargate, he hoped that he and Liz would have enough time.  
  
"Everyone comfy? We have quite a lot to tell you. There's coffee and hot water for tea over there." Alex pointed towards a side table. "Oh look, the General left donuts too."  
  
"Why don't we all get something to...uh...fortify us and then we can begin." Liz suggested, although why she thought that more caffeine and sugar would help her nerves, she could not say.  
  
After everyone sat back down, they had everyone sign a secrecy oath before they really began the briefing. Alex and Liz took turns over the next half hour to explain to their parents what work they really did, gave a brief history of the Stargate and told a few anecdotes about the people who worked here. Maria, Kyle and Jim all listened to this for the second or third times with interest. With each repetition, they heard and understood more. Forty minutes later, Liz and Alex fell silent and surveyed the shell-shocked expressions on their parents' faces.   
  
"Any...uh...questions?" Alex asked, but everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe it would help you to understand...and believe...if you see the Stargate for yourselves." Liz said and she pressed #7 on the remote.  
  
A moment later, the blast door went up and they could see the top half of the Stargate from where they sat.  
  
"Why don't you all stand up and come over to the window." Liz suggested. "In about five minutes, the Stargate is going to be activated; we have a team coming back from a mission and you'll be able to see much better from there."  
  
Everyone stood up and walked over to the window. From there, they had a clear view of the Stargate.  
  
"If you look straight down, you can see the Control Room." Liz pointed out.  
  
Just then, with perfect timing, the Stargate began to turn; the lights began to flash and the claxons stared to sound.  
  
"Remember what we told you; those chevrons have to lock onto seven symbols for the Gate to activate." Alex reminded the parents. "Watch now!" He exclaimed just as the Stargate's energy wave erupted outwards, horizontally before retracting to pool and brightly ripple within the giant ring.  
  
"What was that?" Jim Valenti asked and Liz explained briefly.  
  
"Watch now, SG-6 should be coming through...now!" Alex said.  
  
And indeed just then four people, three men and one woman came bursting through the gate and then calmly walked down the ramp.  
  
"It really...is...true." Charles Whitman said in wonder. "One minute there was nothing there and the next...four people emerged...from that...thing."  
  
"It's real alright, Dad; we aren't doing this with smoke and mirrors." Alex said.  
  
The Stargate closed down below and SG-6 exited the Gate Room after having a brief word with General Hammond.  
  
"SG-4 is scheduled to leave in about ten minutes; maybe seeing them going through the event-horizon will help you." Liz said.  
  
"Here they come." Alex pointed out as four men came into the Gate Room below.  
  
They lay their gear on the floor and then started suiting up as other personnel came in to watch.  
  
"Do all teams always carry so many weapons...do you carry a...gun...when you go through that thing?" Amy asked both Alex and Liz. "And who are all those other people down there?"  
  
"Yes, the SG-teams do carry a lot of weapons whenever they go off-world; especially the first-contact teams." Alex said. "You never know what you might find on another planet. Many of the other worlds are populated by peaceful, generous and kind people, but the teams may also run into the Goa'uld...remember what I told you about them...and some of the native cultures will react violently out of fear whenever anyone comes through their Gate."  
  
"And yes...Alex and I do carry hand guns, which we have been trained to use...just as a precaution. Scientific teams are only sent to planets which have already been checked out and are considered safe...and we are also watched over by a military team as well. But, you never know what might happen and it's always best to be prepared." Liz answered casually; they had not told any of their parents about the mission-gone-wrong, during which Liz had used her powers to kill two Jaffa soldiers.  
  
"Uh...those extra people down there are either technicians or they may be new military personnel who like to watch when an SG-team leaves on a mission...and dream of the day when they will do so too." Alex smiled.  
  
Just then the Stargate began to move again and they all watched in fascination. When the event-horizon had settled down within its frame, SG-4 walked up the ramp and one by one...disappeared. The Stargate shut down and everyone below went back to their normal duties.  
  
"Wow, that was really incredible!" Jeff Parker said.  
  
"Yeah it is Dad!" Liz grinned up at him.  
  
"And you've really traveled through that thing to other planets, Lizzy?" He asked.  
  
"Yup, twice!" Liz nodded. "Alex has gone through three times." She said.  
  
"Well...why don't we give you a tour of our two labs and then we can come back here. I know that General Hammond and SG-1 will be glad to meet you." Alex suggested.  
  
'And then we have something else we have to tell you...if you aren't completely shocked already.' Alex thought to himself.  
  
He looked over to Liz and they both gave each other a raised-eyebrow expression, knowing what was to come before they herded everyone out the door. Their escorts followed behind them this time as they walked down the hallway to Alex's lab first and then to Liz's. Alex had been given permission to show their parents only certain artifacts in his office, but they were very impressed anyway about how Alex was figuring out this alien technology. In Liz's lab, she had set up her microscope with a blood sample infected with nano-bots and another scope with some cuttings from some alien foliage, which had a different cell structure from Earth plants.  
  
"This has all been so interesting to see!" Nancy Parker said at last; she had just been trying to take everything in.  
  
"Do you all feel like you've absorbed all of this now?" Alex asked. "Do you have any questions...or are you ready to meet some of the SGC personnel?"  
  
"I may have some more questions, but let's meet your co-workers, friends and superiors, Alex." Charles Whitman said, looking around at the others, he saw them all nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"Alright, let's walk back to the Conference Room." Liz said and everyone followed her out of her lab and back down the hallway.  
  
"Don't you feel claustrophobic down here, Liz?" Nancy asked her daughter. "All these tunnels and cement walls?"  
  
"No, not really; they're well lit and usually bustling with activity and my lab has a pretty high ceiling." Liz answered as they walked back into the Conference Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...the Royal Four and the Evans had been driven from Liz's apartment building to the SGC in a second van. They had been taken through Security several minutes before their friends came through. While Liz and Alex were briefing their friends and family about the Stargate, Sam Carter gave the Evans couple a tour of the facility. The Royal Four stayed with them while they were touring Liz and Alex's labs and showed them some of the things they had been working on, but when the older couple moved on, Max and the others walked down to General Hammond's office. It was time to negotiate an agreement between Earth and Antar as to who might travel to each other's worlds and what information might be exchanged. Between Max, Daniel and the General, they were able to cover quite a bit of ground before it was time for SG-6 to return and the Stargate was activated. Sam had brought the Evans to the General's office just in time and they had as great a view of the spectacle as their friends did in the room next door.  
  
"Is it really as easy as all that? You just step through that thing and you're on another planet?" Philip asked in awe as he looked down on the Gate room.  
  
"That's about it, Dad." Max said smiling. "Although I've only done it once so far; Sam and Daniel have done it hundreds of times."  
  
"And you want all of us to step through it, to visit your...planet?" Diane asked hesitantly.  
  
"It's perfectly safe, Mrs. Evans." Sam assured her.  
  
"And we'll all be right there with you." Isabel assured her as well.  
  
"Man, I wonder how you're going to get Jeff, Nancy and Amy to step through that thing, a couple of hours after only just learning about all of this. Their heads are probably still spinning." Philip chuckled. "At least we've had a couple of days to think about it. You're really throwing a lot at them all at once."  
  
"Yeah well Maria and Kyle have to go back to work on Monday and we really wanted to take them through to see Antar before they do." Michael explained.  
  
"And all of us wanted all of you to come with us, since we were finally given permission to do so." Max added.  
  
A moment later the Stargate activated again and they watched as SG-4 left on its next mission.  
  
"That really is fantastic to see!" Philip said after the Gate had closed down.  
  
They chatted on for about twenty more minutes and then someone knocked on the General's office door.  
  
"Come." He called out and an SF opened the door.  
  
"They're back in the Conference Room, sir." The Sergeant said and General Hammond nodded.  
  
"Time for step two; let's go introduce ourselves." He said to all of SG-1, Jacob Carter and Sha're, who had followed behind the SF and were waiting out in the hallway.  
  
Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess and the Evans stayed in the General's office; they would go next door only when they were summoned for step three of their plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the Conference Room, everyone looked around as the door opened and the General and his party entered the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Good morning, I am General George Hammond, commander of this base. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you earlier, but we thought it best not to muddy the waters too much with names you wouldn't remember...before you'd been told the story of our little facility here." He said amiably as he shook everyone's hand.  
  
"May I introduce everyone else? These four people comprise our premier team, SG-1. Colonel Jack O'Neill is the CO and Captain Carter is his second-in-command. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson; from our briefing you should know that Carter is the one who was able to find a way to power and control the Stargate while Daniel was the one who figured out how to open the Stargate, step through it and then safely return home to Earth again. And this is Teal'c; again, you should have been told that he is a Jaffa; a warrior for the Goa'uld who has renounced his allegiance to those aliens, who are our enemies and has joined our fight against them instead."  
  
Everyone was staring at Teal'c, their first true alien (they believed), but they all managed a smile as well in light of his calm demeanor.  
  
"This is Dr. Jackson's wife, Sha're." The General indicated the lovely woman whose hand was tightly holding Daniel's. "She is human but she and her people are from the planet Abydos; the first place SG-1 ever traveled to, once Dr. Jackson was able to open up the Stargate. And finally this is retired General Jacob Carter, Captain Carter's father and...the host to the Tok'ra, Selmac. You have been briefed on the difference between the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra?" The General asked and everyone nodded again and smiled at Jacob.  
  
"It is a great honor to meet all of you." Selmac said in her deep voice as she flashed her eyes, but her smile, prim and proper manner put them all at ease, somehow. "Mr. and Mrs. Parker and Mr. Whitman you have raised two exceptional young people." Selmac bowed a little and Jeff, Nancy and Charles all beamed their pride in their children.  
  
"Let's all take a seat, shall we?" The General suggested and everyone found a chair.  
  
"So General...are you the one we can ask about why the change of heart towards all of us being allowed to come and see this place after all?" Jeff Parker asked. "Lizzy told us that her superiors were totally opposed to allowing any of us to know where she worked or what she was doing...what's changed?"  
  
"Something extraordinary has happened..." The General started to say.  
  
"That's what Liz told us." Amy interrupted and then saw the stern expression on the General's face. "Sorry...sir."  
  
"All of you being here was made possible through the...uh...persuasion of four people. Now this will come as a shock on top of the shocks you have already sustained this morning, but this is very important." The General said and then looked over to Liz.  
  
"Mom, Dad...everyone...Max...Max and Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin and Tess Harding...are here...in this facility...right now..." Liz said trying to stay calm. How would everyone handle this news she wondered.  
  
The General pressed a button and the door opened. Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess and the Evans walked into the room. Max had buried his trepidation deep down and stood proudly next to his friends who had also wrapped themselves in their royal mantle of authority...but all of their stomachs were still churning.  
  
"Hello...Mr. and Mrs. Parker, Mr. Whitman, Mrs. DeLuca...Sheriff; it's great to see you all again." Max said in his soft voice....  
  
  
TBC 


	6. 26: Meeting the other parents

Stargazers Stargaters Part 26  
  
Silence was complete as all of the parents took in the presence of the four missing teens...  
  
...who were teens no more, Jeff Parker noted and it was more than the impressive muscular physiques of Max Evans and Michael Guerin that showed it. 'There was something about their posture, all four of them stood straight and proud...'  
  
'...Max had always been shy; ducking his head a lot, his shoulders always slumped.' Nancy Parker thought as she glanced over Liz's old boyfriend...'Now he looks as though he could handle any situation, especially this one...'  
  
'...Isabel Evans had always been a confident young lady,' Charles Whitman thought, 'but now there is something extra about her...it's in her eyes; a certain knowledge...she reminds me of Captain Carter...have these four kids joined the military? They are just wearing street clothes, not uniforms...'  
  
'...Where have they been all of this time?' Amy DeLuca asked herself. They stand there straight and strong and confident...And Michael, Michael Guerin is trying to hide it but I can see that smirk of his, he's enjoying this; shocking us like this...but man all that bone structure which was just starting to show in his face has really come through...that strong jaw, those high pronounced cheekbones, Maria will just drool over that face...wait a minute...that "glow" of Maria's I saw in the van earlier...and Liz had it too...those two knew about this...well yeah of course they knew...but that means they've been "drooling" over Michael and Max for...'  
  
"How long have you been here? Where the hell have you been all this time? Don't you know that we've been worried sick about you all of these years?" Amy blurted out, her voice dripping with suspicion as she asked the questions which all four parents wanted answers to, but they were all too shocked to ask...But it was General Hammond who spoke next.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Evans." Hammond said in a respectful voice, ignoring Amy DeLuca for the moment as he stood up to greet all four of them and shook their hands. He would not give away the secret of who these four young people really were, but he would treat them in the manner their royal status called for. "Thank you for coming this morning, sir; will you all please be seated? Let's see, there are two chairs down there for your parents to sit..."  
  
"They can have our seats, General." Colonel O'Neill volunteered as he looked around to the rest of SG-1, who nodded agreeably.  
  
"Thank you, Colonel." Hammond said, smiling at his 2IC as all four members of SG-1 stood up from their places near the head of the table.  
  
Jack might like to tease them, but he had come to respect these four young alien leaders and was determined to help them any way he could. They had enough challenges facing them, besides meeting their lovers' parents again. Daniel placed some gentle pressure on Sha're's shoulder to keep her seated as he stood to give up his seat and SG-1 instinctively took supportive positions, standing behind their four friends. Teal'c made sure that he stood between his new comrades and Amy DeLuca; her angry and suspicious manner setting off his protective instincts. And Max took the seat which the General indicated for him, at his right; he would have preferred to sit next to Liz, but he appreciated that General Hammond was trying to help him by giving him, all of them, a place of honor to sit.  
  
The General's and SG-1's actions; their deference and extreme politeness to Max and the others made Amy, the Parkers and Mr. Whitman pause in their questioning of their kids. What was going on here? Who were Max Evans and the others to this military organization? They were wearing casual clothing and yet they seemed to hold a place of authority, of honor here. Did they work for a senator or...the parents hesitated in their mental questioning...the President of the United States? How could these young people have gained such a high position of authority, to have a highly decorated Air Force General treating them with so much respect...and blast it...where had they been while they were seemingly gaining all of this power? Nancy Parker decided to find some answers but started out in a much more reasonable tone of voice than Amy DeLuca had used.  
  
"Max, Isabel, Michael and...Tess? It is so great to see you again...um...safe and well. You can't imagine how we've all worried about you all these years." She paused and then continued. "Could you tell us please...why did you run away from home? Didn't you know that your parents...all of us, your friends would be worried bout you?" Nancy asked, trying hard to keep an accusatory tone out of her voice. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this...she did not want to believe that shy, polite Max Evans would have caused so much hurt and worry without a very good reason.  
  
"We didn't run away, Mrs. Parker." Max answered in is soft voice. "And our parents knew where we were...they just could not have contact with us after we left. Neither could Liz, Alex, Maria or Kyle."  
  
They had discussed with General Hammond and SG-1 how to go about telling the parents their story; in the end they had decided to allow the Parkers and the others to ask what questions they wanted to and to see where they led them. If the parents just up and demanded that they start from the beginning, they would, but until then, the four aliens would take any questions literally and answer them specifically...and maybe the whole, fantastic truth would occur to at least one of the parents, before the kids would have to come right out and admit that "we are aliens"!  
  
"Maria, Liz, Alex and Kyle knew the truth all this time?" Amy exclaimed angrily, but was interrupted by Jeff Parker.  
  
"But, Liz and the others were miserable for months...years...If they knew where you were and that you were okay...why were they So upset?"  
  
"Well hopefully part of their tears were caused by their miss-ing-us." Isabel replied, rather irritated with Mr. Parker's denseness and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why did you have to leave and why did you make it look as though you had run away, then?" Nancy asked.  
  
"And why couldn't you communicate with us?" Mr. Whitman asked, curious rather than accusatory. "And didn't you have to falsify police reports?"   
  
"Okay, we were sent to live in Roswell for our safety, because there was a civil war...back home." Max said slowly and thoughtfully. "Then, eleven years ago, we were finally contacted...and asked to return because the war was at a crucial point and it was believed that we could help to stop it for good...so we left our friends and our loved ones...even though it was the very last thing that we wanted to do." Max was gazing deeply into Liz's understanding eyes, totally blind to the fact that Isabel was sitting in between them. "Once we had left, we could no longer risk communicating with our parents or anyone else because any signals might be traced back to them. Some of our enemies had already found us while we lived in Roswell...and they were...uh...disposed of...but we could Not risk any more of our enemies making the connection between us and any of you."  
  
"Max also told me that the four of them were leaving...and why...and I agreed to help Philip and Diane handle any legal/Police-type problems. Philip and Diane never made a missing person's report and the FBI was never contacted, so there was no falsification of Police reports; no laws were broken. But we allowed the public to believe that they had run away and everyone assumed that we were doing everything we could to search for them...so whenever I was asked if there was any progress on the case, I always had to say..."  
  
"...that everything which needed to be done was being done, but there were no further leads or results at that time." Jeff quoted.  
  
"They became just four more statistics, easily forgotten by the Press and the public." Diane said with tears in her eyes. "We didn't stop our friends from posting fliers around the county or on the Internet, but we didn't encourage them either and we didn't help them...so eventually even those efforts faded away as well...but we never forgot them. We never gave up totally that we would someday see our kids again!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom, Dad." Max apologized miserably, but then continued. "It was important that no one...uh...back home linked our return with the four kids who disappeared from Roswell, New Mexico...who were mourned and greatly missed by loved ones who they left behind...who would make excellent hostages to command our cooperation and surrender."  
  
"So you are saying that...that you guys are some sort of...royalty? That's why keeping you safely hidden was so important to our government and yours...and that's how you know General Hammond and the SGC...they had something to do with our protection?" Amy asked warily but curious.  
  
"Our parents..." Max indicated Isabel and himself. "Were King and Queen before the war and our father was killed shortly before the fighting broke out. It was our mother who sent us to...Roswell while she stayed behind to lead the Resistance and keep my father's...uh...throne from being usurped."  
  
"Have you...taken up your birthright then, Max?" Nancy asked a little dreamily. "Are you King Maxwell now? Is...is your...uh...birth-mother still alive?"  
  
"Yes, we have all taken up our birthrights, as you put it." Max said softly but he straightened up his shoulders. "I followed in my father's footsteps and so have Isabel, Michael and Tess. Isabel, being a princess is one of my advisors, next to our mother and Michael and Tess are the offspring of two of our parents' best friends, who were also Royal Counselors to my father. They have taken their late parents' places and have also become two of my most trusted advisors as well...And yes, our...birth-mother, Valaria is still alive...and would very much like to meet all of you...especially you, Liz." Max said, reaching out his arm and took Liz's extended hand in his own. "I've told her all about you; how much I love you and now that..." But Max broke off when he remembered that the two of them were not alone, Isabel was sitting in between them for goodness sake, she was sitting forward so that they could see and speak to each other behind her back...but everyone in the room was watching them and could hear everything that they said. Max cleared his voice and spoke. "In fact, we have arranged a very special celebration, during which SG-1 is to be honored for helping to save our people...our parents, Liz, Alex, Maria and Kyle are all coming and so must you all." Max casually slipped the invitation in.  
  
"How...how did SG-1 save your people and why have we never heard anything about your civil war, or...was it the Goa'uld SG-1 saved you from?" Mr. Parker asked.  
  
'Man you are so close to figuring out the whole thing; just a few steps further, Mr. P.' Max thought to himself.  
  
Anything to do with the Goa'uld; on or off of this planet is highly classified and the Press has never been allowed to report word one about them." General Hammond said firmly, deliberately skipping over the first part of Mr. Parker's question. "You may have heard about two bright lights suddenly appearing in the night's sky just over a year ago? It was explained away as colliding meteors but it was actually two Goa'uld mother-ships which SG-1, at great personal risk to themselves, managed to destroy just in time...the world is not ready to hear about such nightmares almost coming true. And I'm sorry that you folks have to learn about them at all, but things like that are a part of our children's lives now that they work for the SGC." General Hammond said.  
  
"It's so strange that we've never heard anything about King Maxwell though." Amy teased but with determination. "The Press would just love to cover your story...young, handsome, bachelor-of-the-year, King Maxwell Evans!" Amy pantomimed a huge newspaper headline spreading out above their heads. "I can't believe that no one even covered your coronation...you did get one of those, didn't you?"  
  
"He got two of 'em, Mrs. D." Michael smirked as Max blushed.  
  
"Something...just is not...adding up here." Jeff Parker broke in thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean, Jeff?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Max and the others are rulers of some little country No one has ever heard of before...where a civil war was waged for...by my count...at least ten years, which no reporter ever reported on as well...Come on, we all heard about Sarajevo, where in the world could you live where at least one reporter wouldn't have heard about a ten year civil war?" Jeff Parker asked in frustration. "Okay, I'll buy that you four met SG-1 when they came to your...country to fight the Goa'uld...but what are you doing here now? Did you just travel all this way to invite us to a party...to pick us up and fly us back to your home, or what? And with all due respect to our Royal Highness, it would seem to me that if SG-1 saved your bacon, it is you who should be acting all overly polite, kissing their shoes than the other way around!"  
  
"Mr. Parker!" The General barked out, shocked.  
  
"Dad!" Liz cried out, angry.  
  
"Jeff, for Pete's sake!" Nancy exclaimed to her husband.  
  
"No, he's right..." Max said sincerely. "We owe SG-1 and all of you so much...you saved our people and reunited us with our loves...Liz, Alex, Maria and Kyle."  
  
"You would have done just fine without us; I bet you could have blown Apophis out of the sky even without our planning C4 all over his ship...with all that advanced weaponry you have and the way your allies came flying in..."  
  
"Not to mention the way you were able to save and heal Sha're." Daniel added, but then he bit his lip, worried that he had said too much.  
  
"You don't have nuclear missiles...do you?" Nancy asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, we don't have any nukes, Mrs. Parker." Max assured his future mother-in-law.  
  
'We have defenses which are way more powerful than any nukes Earth has.' Michael thought to himself with a smirk and saw a similar look on Jack O'Neill's face. The older warrior was thinking along similar lines.  
  
'We shot two "enhanced" nuclear missiles at those mother-ships and they didn't even scratch the shields.' He remembered, but did not say any of that out loud.  
  
"But you were able to blow up an advanced space ship and heal Mrs. Jackson." Mr. Whitman clarified and Max nodded. "Liz was telling us that a Goa'uld host usually dies once the symbiote leaves it because the host no longer has an immune system...but you knew how to fix hers'?"  
  
"It would appear so...or perhaps Sha're's condition wasn't so critical since we got her to medical help almost immediately." Max said modestly.  
  
Jeff Parker had been swiveling his head back and forth as everyone else asked their questions and make their comments, but Max had not answered his questions and anyway he was beginning to think that he had found his own answers and started to wave his hands in the air to get everyone's attention. But when he realized what he was about to say...out loud...for everyone to hear, his voice shook at the enormity of it all.  
  
"For crying out loud, why won't any of you just come out and say it? You're leading up to telling us the truth, but then you always stop short." Jeff cried out. "Do you really need us to be the ones who say it?" He took a deep, steadying breath and then continued. "You have allowed us to believe that you rule over some little country...one which has advanced weaponry and scientific breakthroughs even though your people have been fighting a civil war for over a decade...And here's the clinker; no one has ever heard of you. I love to watch those all-news channels on TV, believe me, I would have heard of such a place...and the way our government likes to stick its nose into everyone else's business, they surely would know where you live too...Care to show us on a map where your kingdom or principality is?" Jeff challenged but only nodded knowingly when no one answered him. "You never did answer my question about what you're doing here. Sure, SG-1 helped you fight the Goa'uld when they invaded your home...once again no one saw or heard anything about such an invasion...were you able to silence all of your citizens...or are they all so far away from anywhere else that there's no one to tell...what are you doing here in the SGC? Even if you had one of those Concord planes, it would have to take hours to reach here from wherever you started out. You wouldn't spend that much time in the air just to pick up a few party goers."  
  
"Don't forget about how politely we Have been treated by all of the SGC personnel, even though, as you've noted, we owe them so much." Michael interrupted sarcastically. "Gee, maybe there is something we have that they want."  
  
'You are so close, Mr. P.; come on, put the pieces together." Michael thought to himself.  
  
"Exactly Michael...what could some tiny country no one has ever heard of offer a facility like this one...And the answer to all of my questions is...man I can Not believe I'm about to say this, but...Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess...are aliens...as in from another planet!" Jeff looked around at everyone; at the shocked, disbelieving faces of Nancy and Amy, the thoughtful expression on Charles Whitman's face and the knowing smiles (or smirks, in the case of Michael Guerin and Colonel O'Neill) on the faces of everyone else. Amy had started to shake her head in denial and so Jeff jumped back in, to explain his conclusions.  
  
"There is now way that a civil war could last ten years and not be noticed by some reporter, much less the United Nations. And no society-reporter worth her salt would miss a royal coronation. From what I read in spy novels, there are always ways of jamming your communications signals...if they had been on Earth all this time, I know Max and the others, not to mention Liz, would have found a way to communicate safely with each other. And where on Earth would you find a higher military technology or medical technology than they have access to within this facility?"   
  
"No, Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess have not been on this planet all of these years. And where they were was so far away...and maybe so dangerous that they dared not take their boyfriends and/or girlfriends with them, because they weren't sure that they would ever be able to return. The only thing I don't understand is that if there is a Stargate on your planet, why couldn't you have used it to come and go easily?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Before you answer that, could you please admit to and clarify what Jeff has said already, or deny it all and give a better explanation of where you've been all this time. I just need to hear it from your lips." Charles Whitman requested and the four aliens nodded.  
  
"Okay...here we go..." Max started. "Yes, Mr. Parker is correct...we are aliens; born on a planet called Antar. Isabel's and my parents were the rulers of our world for many happy years, but then a man named Khivar tried to overtake their throne and our father was killed. Our mother sent us to Earth for safety as we had studied this planet and its people many times."  
  
Not for all the gold in the universe was Max prepared to explain the whole living-a-former-life, being killed and then cloned into Human-alien hybrids-thing that actually happened. But he went on to give a brief explanation of how they had actually crashed to Earth in 1947 and then left their protective pods over forty years later, wandered out into the desert to be found by the Evans. In covering what happened as they grew up, Max explained that the civil war on Antar had been going on for over fifty years, rather than just ten and that it was only when they were called back to their home, that the war was able to be won by the Royals and ended.  
  
Isabel broke in and explained how all of their large, fast space ships had been destroyed during the war and the difficulties of communicating across a galaxy...and she covered their unsuccessful attempt to reach their friends shortly after the war had ended. Michael took a turn and explained how their people had rediscovered the Stargate, which had been buried for millennia on their world. He spoke of how Amonette, Sha're's demon symbiote, had come to Antar through the newly opened alien device and how they had stopped her and her Jaffa-warriors. Tess took up the story explaining how Max had saved Sha're and they had welcomed her as a guest after she had been freed.  
  
"And then SG-1 came through the Stargate and right after them, Apophis flew in on his mother-ship and SG-1helped us defeat him and Daniel was reunited with Sha're!" Tess finished.  
  
"We figured out that Liz and Alex had known and still had feelings for Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess...or Zan, Valondra, Rath and Ava, as they are called on Antar...and with Sha're's help we found out that the four of them were probably still in love with their friends here on Earth." Sam Carter took up the story. "And we wanted to surprise Liz and Alex so we tricked them into inviting Kyle and Maria up here to attend Sha're's birthday party...and we invited the Royal Four as well and then...we just stood back and watched after we brought them all together!"  
  
"The last step was to break the news to all of you parents." Liz said. "We started with Mr. and Mrs. Evans and the Sheriff, since they had known the truth about Max and the others before they returned to Antar. The three of them flew up just a couple of days ago...and now you all know the truth too..." Liz looked around the room hesitantly. "How...how are you doing with all of this new information you've been hit with?" She asked closely studying her parents.  
  
"I don't suppose you have anything strong to drink down here, do you?" Charles murmured to his son.  
  
"Besides the mud they laughingly call coffee? I don't think so, Dad." Alex replied.  
  
"I'll be right back." The General said casually and left the room for a moment.  
  
When he returned he was carrying something in a small brown paper bag. Jack O'Neill raised one of his eyebrows in surprise and then moved to make sure that everyone had a clean coffee cup in front of them. The General smiled his thanks as he pulled out the bottle of Glenfiddich and started pouring dollops into anyone's cup who wanted some...and just about all of the parents did, but the kids declined.  
  
"Just a hint, General." Michael said as he refused a drop. "You don't want to get Antarians drunk..." He didn't say any more, preferring to allow everyone to think that they became violent or mean, instead of becoming sloppy romantics.  
  
"Oh, uh thank you, Mr. Guerin." The General said before he moved on to pour some of the fine whisky into Philip Evans' cup.  
  
Liz waited, trying to be patient until everyone had downed their drink...smiling as her father coughed several times and pounded his chest with a fist.  
  
"Uh, that's good stuff you've got there, General." Jeff said chuckling at himself.  
  
"I keep it for...er...medicinal purposes." The General explained, but his stern, official expression quickly cracked into a grin and a wink to the table in general.  
  
"Okay...are all of you feeling better now?" Liz asked hesitantly and received some unconvincing head-nods from around the table.  
  
"How...are...you...feeling about what you've just learned?" Alex asked, equally hesitant.  
  
"Actually...it al makes a lot of sense..." Mr. Whitman started to say, but then was interrupted when Nancy Parker cried out.  
  
"The shooting at the CrashDown...Liz was...Liz...was...really...shot...and you...saved her...healed her...didn't you?" She asked, her eyes were huge and her face, white as she thought back to that day and realized that she could have lost her beloved daughter...if not for this young man...this alien.  
  
"Yeah, Mom...it really happened...and Max did save me...He risked exposing what he was...and Isabel and Michael...to save my life." Liz answered solemnly.  
  
"Oh my baby!" Nancy cried out and launched herself up out of her chair and around the table until she could get her arms around her daughter...and then the tears started to spill down her face and she began to cry, rocking Liz back and forth as she clung to her.  
  
"Mom...Mom, I'm okay...it's okay...we're all safe and back together again." Liz soothed softly.  
  
"Max...come over here." Nancy called out as she opened one arm out to him.  
  
Max got up and slowly went to join the mother and daughter, but as soon as she could touch him, Nancy drew him into her arms for a hug as well. Max was torn between embarrassment and happiness at seemingly being accepted by Liz's mother...and being pressed up to Liz's slender form within Nancy Parker's arms. Liz put one of her arms around Max's lean waist and he followed suit so that the three of them could just stand there for a few moments.  
  
Their unexpected behavior got everyone else up and out of their seats as well and a general hug-fest ensued. Mr. Whitman kissed Isabel on both of her cheeks and slapped Alex on the back, grinning. Amy DeLuca gathered Maria into her arms for a hug and when Michael walked over rather hesitantly to the two ladies, she stared at him for several long seconds and then opened her arm to him for a hug as well. Michael cracked a grin and stepped into the warm embrace, his arms going around mother and daughter as well.  
  
Sheriff Valenti, Kyle and Tess were hugging and the Evans made their way to where both of their children were standing with their loves and future-in-laws. But they stopped as they saw Jeff Parker finally walk up to Max and stand in front of him.  
  
"So you are really an alien? And...and you healed my Lizzy?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes, sir...I am an alien." Max answered.  
  
"And he did heal me that day, Daddy...or I would've died." Liz said, bringing out the heavy emotional artillery.  
  
"You want to take her...away to live on your planet?" Jeff continued.  
  
"My people need me on Antar, but I...need her...I love your daughter, so much." Max said sincerely, both arms going around Liz to hug her tight.  
  
"And with the Stargate we could come and visit...or you could come and visit us, Daddy...Mom. That's why we made the effort to bring all of you up here, so you could see this place, get security clearance and go through the Gate with us to Antar." Liz spoke quickly and convincingly, all in one breath.  
  
"We would really like you to come and see our home...all of you." Max said looking around the room as he issued the invitation again.  
  
"What do ya think, Dad...will you come with us?" Alex asked his father.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Son." Charles grinned.  
  
"Mom, Dad?" Liz asked. Will you come?"  
  
"I...we...we have to step through the Stargate?" Nancy asked nervously.  
  
"It's perfectly safe Mom and we'll all be there with you." Liz answered her, smiling.  
  
"Then...okay, I'm in!" Nancy said, holding tightly to Jeff's hand.  
  
"Me too!" Jeff said and then became serious as he stuck his other hand out to Max...and Max grasped it tightly with his own.  
  
"Mom, you'll come, won't you...please?" Maria asked, but Amy's bravado was leaving her and the fear was showing through.  
  
"Go to another pl-plan-planet...through th-that thing?" She stuttered, pointing towards the Stargate.  
  
"Yeah, Mom...I bet stepping through the Stargate would be way better than spending months or even years inside a space ship to get there." Maria said, trying to encourage her mother, but she was getting excited at the same time. "Alex says it's a blast, like riding on a rollercoaster!"  
  
"I hate rollercoasters!" Amy cried out and Michael rolled his eyes...he knew how to handle the DeLuca women, so he stepped back and placed his fists on his hips.  
  
"Is this the woman who raised her daughter all by herself...and got arrested for trying to save a Native American artifact-wall...that even the Indians didn't want to save?" Michael asked, trying to sound disappointed in Amy, while keeping a grin and his laughter well hidden. "What are you...chicken?" Both Amy's and Maria's jaws dropped.  
  
"Those are fighting words, you punk! I can do anything I set my mind to. I'm not afraid of anything, especially some muscle-bound, alien-whatever-you-are...like you!"  
  
Michael looked Amy up and down and then into her eyes.  
  
"Prove it." He said softly, never blinking.  
  
Amy's mouth slammed shut and her jaw was clenched into a stubborn line.  
  
"General!" She yelled. "When are we going to move this party off-world?"  
  
General Hammond looked around at everyone else in the room, saw that they were all ready to go and then turned to Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Colonel, SG-1 and the Antar group have the go-ahead to step through the Stargate in thirty minutes." He ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Colonel O'Neill accepted his orders and turned to the group as a whole. "Let's move out!"  
TBC 


	7. 27: Returning to Antar

Disclaimer: The dialogue for the ceremony at the beginning of this chapter was taken directly from an episode of Stargate SG-1. I use it here with thanks to the writers, knowing that I could not have come up with anything else which would have been so appropriate.  
  
Stargazers/Stargaters Part 27  
  
Once Colonel O'Neill ordered everyone to "move out", the entire group exited the conference room and were directed towards another by two SFs, where all of their luggage had been laid out on tables. SG-1 and Sha're had disappeared for a few minutes saying only that they needed to change. While they waited for SG-1 to return, the two military personnel instructed several of the parents who had brought their good suits and/or dresses in hanging bags, that all of their clothing would have to be packed into their one piece of luggage.  
  
"There's no telling how a hanging bag would react within the worm-hole, Mom." Liz explained.  
  
"Don't worry, once we arrive at our home, we can make any wrinkles disappear with a snap." Isabel added soothingly.  
  
So the parents repacked their luggage and were given brief instructions on how to best travel through the Stargate, by those in the group who already had experience. They had finished the briefing and some butterflies were starting to flutter around in several nervous stomachs, when the door opened and SG-1 came in.  
  
"Whu-hoe! Daniel, Sha're...Teal'c." Alex exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"Wow, Colonel, Captain!" Liz added looking admiringly at her friends.  
  
Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter had changed into their dress-uniforms, resplendent with all of their medals, especially O'Neill who had a chest-full of them. Daniel was wearing a sharp-looking navy-blue suit with a matching shirt and tie, which matched his eyes so well. Sha're seemed to have taken her husband in hand even in the few days since she had been returned to him, since Daniel was not wearing the ugly brown suit he usually wore for special occasions. Sha're in turn was wearing a long gown with long leaves, but made of a thin cotton which was printed in lovely earth-toned patterns reminiscent of North Africa and Egypt. And Teal'c was wearing all white; suit, shirt, slacks topped by his Panama hat, which hid his golden tattoo on his forehead.  
  
"I feel distinctly underdressed." Philip murmured as he looked down at this casual shirt and slacks.  
  
"Don't worry, Dad; you look fine." Max assured him.  
  
"The General ordered us to dress in our Class A uniforms since we will be acting as official ambassadors and negotiators for Earth." Sam explained.  
  
"Plus it's always a good idea to look your best when you are going to be given an award." Jack added.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said, but looked strangely at her superior. Jack for his part only raised his eyebrows innocently.  
  
"If everyone is ready, we'd better be going." Daniel said and the entire group picked up their suitcases.  
  
SG-1 was also using suitcases so as not to wrinkle their uniforms. When the group neared the door to the Gateroom, Sam Carter made to turn and take the stairs up to the Control room, but an airman stopped her.  
  
"Begging your pardon, ma'am; but the General requested that your entire teem join him in the Gateroom." He said.  
  
"Oh, alright, airman." Carter said, shrugging.  
  
The group had moved on without her, but SG-1 had hung back to wait for her, so they all walked into the enormous room together, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c in front, with Sha're and Sam bringing up the rear. Then the three men separated once they were inside and Sam saw to her surprise most of the SGC's personnel lined up in neat rows around the edge of the room. Liz, Alex, their friends and families had also been arranged neatly to one side and her father was standing smack-dab in front of them. A podium had been set up at the top of the ramp to the Stargate and General Hammond stood waiting behind it.  
  
"Wha-what's going on, sir?" Sam asked Jack.  
  
Jack was about to respond when General Hammond spoke up from where he stood behind the podium.  
  
"SG-1, will you come forward, please?"   
  
Daniel left Sha're and walked up the ramp with his teammates to stand in a row on its right side.  
  
"Before you leave, I have one small bit of business which I thought best to perform here rather than on Antar." General Hammond explained. "Please come to attention."  
  
Everyone in the room, even the civilians stiffened as the General read a letter.  
  
"From the Vice-Chief of Staff of the Air Force; in recognition of Captain Samantha Carter's outstanding work, I hereby authorize her immediate promotion to the rank of Major. Captain, step forward."   
  
After Sam stood by his left side, the General continued.  
  
"The United States Air Force has recognized that you have fulfilled tasks and duties well beyond the rank of Captain. It is with great pleasure that I bestow on you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of Major."  
  
As the General pinned her new rank insignia on Sam's right epaulet, Colonel O'Neill came forward to pin the other one on her left. When they were done, Major Carter saluted her superiors smartly.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She told the General, smiling as Hammond returned her salute.  
  
At this, everyone in the room broke out into applause and cheers. Sam blushed but turned to walk back down the ramp with her teammates.  
  
"Well done...Major." Jack O'Neill told her sincerely and then left to perform his duties prior to departure as Jacob walked up.  
  
"Sammy, I am so proud of you!" Retired General Jacob Carter said as he hugged his daughter.   
  
"Thanks, Dad." Sam said trying not to cry.   
  
"I am very proud of you too, Samantha." Selmac added.  
  
"Thanks." Sam told the symbiote. "I'd better get up to the Control Room so we can leave on time." Sam said to cover her emotions and Jacob let her go still grinning broadly after his little girl.   
  
Someone brought the podium down from its place in front of the Stargate, most of the personnel went back to work and General Hammond joined the newly promoted Major up in the Control Room.  
  
"Sir, thank you for this ceremony, it meant a lot, that it was performed here in the SGC." Sam said, looking back over her shoulder.  
  
"I believed that this honor should be given separately from the one you will receive on Antar, tonight." The General agreed. "And that all of your scientific colleagues and fellow airmen should be present for the promotion you earned while working here among them."  
  
"Thank you again, sir." Sam said trying not to let any tears fall. Her superior saw her struggle and cleared his throat gruffly.  
  
"Everything seams to be a go, begin the dialing program, airman." He ordered the sergeant who was seated in front of the computer.  
  
"Yes, sir; Stargate dialing, chevron one engaged..." He said.  
  
Down in the Gateroom, Daniel, Liz and Alex were preparing their friends and family for what they were about to see, but gasps and one startled cry came out of Amy DeLuca's mouth as the wormhole was established and the Stargate whooshed out its wave of energy. Max left the group and ran up the stairs to the Control Room. As Max spoke to his people on Antar, giving the required security codes, the parents received their first realization that they were truly about to travel to a distant planet, an alien land...because Max was not speaking English, but another language, the like of which none of them had ever heard before.  
  
"What is Max saying?" Nancy asked Daniel.  
  
"Um, I don't really know, Mrs. Parker; I haven't had the chance to really learn Antarian yet." Daniel admitted.  
  
"I would imaging that he is informing his people that he and the others are returning home and that they are brining guests, Mom." Liz said.  
  
Just then, Max finished speaking and he and Major Carter came back down into the Gateroom.  
  
"Okay folks, as we explained before, we're going to use the buddy system." Jack O'Neill explained. "Major Carter, Teal'c and I will go through first to show you how easy it is; those of you who have stepped through the Stargate before, take the hand of the first-timer you've been partnered with...and let's go!"   
  
Michael took Amy's and Maria's hands, Alex took his father's, Isabel took each of her parents' hands, Liz took Jeff's and Max took Nancy's, while Kyle and Jim Valenti declined to hold hands but instead walked up the ramp besides Daniel, Sha're and Jacob Carter. One by one, they all stepped through the Stargate and only moments later stepped out onto Antarian soil.  
  
Everyone was exclaiming, chattering and or laughing after the experience as Max gently disengaged Nancy Parker's hand from his own before he and the other three royal Antarians walked over to the guards who were positioned nearby. Here the parents saw the first sign of the four young people's authority as the guards snapped to attention upon their leaders' approach. Their conversation took only a few minutes but when they returned to their friends and families, Max and the others were wearing the headbands which marked their royal rank.  
  
"I like it!" Liz whispered to Max as she brushed his bangs off of his forehead so that the headband was more visible.  
  
"You do?" Max asked. "Well, you'll be given a set of your very own as soon as we're married." He reminded her and then turned to everyone else. "Welcome to Antar, everyone. If you'll follow me, we have some transports which will take us down to the Capital, waiting outside."  
  
Everyone agreed to that, picked up their luggage and followed Max and Liz out of the giant cave. But as they came out into the sunshine, it was Max's turn to be surprised. A huge crowd of perhaps hundreds of his people had gathered outside the cave to welcome their leaders home. They were cheering, clapping and singing with joy.  
  
"Oh man, I begged them not to do this!" Max muttered to Liz, his ears starting to turn red as he turned back to the crowd and shyly smiled and waved at them.   
  
Jeff Parker had heard the remark and wondered at Max's modesty; that all the power and popularity had not gone straight to the young man's head. Meanwhile, Max was holding up the hand which was not still holding onto Liz's smaller one, to quiet the crowd.  
  
"Thank you so much for this wonderful welcome, everyone!" He called out in Antarian as Michael, Isabel and Tess quietly translated for their friends and family. "As you know, the four of us traveled to Earth only to attend a birthday party and wound up being reunited with our soul-mates." The crowd burst out in cheers again until Max's raised hand quieted them down again. "We were also reunited with the families who took us into their homes and raised us while we were on Earth. We have brought all of them, as well as our friends; SG-1 with us so that they could all see our home planet of Antar and get to know many of you as well." Max finished and the crowd broke out in cheers to welcome all of the visitors.  
  
"Thanks again for being here today!" Isabel called out in a friendly dismissal and the crowds started to disburse.  
  
"Before we go down, take a moment to look around." Max suggested to everyone in their group.  
  
As they looked down upon the Capital of Antar, everyone saw the beautiful, yet alien architecture of the city below them and the exotic loveliness of the flowers, plants and trees, which covered the hillsides or decorated the parks among the buildings, in the city below.  
  
"This is incredible, Max!" Philip managed to say.   
  
Everyone else had been silenced, unable to think of anything to say, which would be worthy of the beautiful sight which lay before them.  
  
"Yes, it is." Max agreed, looking down at his Capital. "Let's go down now, shall we? If you will all please take seats within these vehicles." Max pointed out the hover-craft which were waiting nearby.  
  
Everyone did so and they were soon making their way down the hill, faster than anyone could have jogged down on foot but still slow enough to be given a great view of the countryside. The hover craft stopped at the outskirts of town and everyone exited the vehicles but left their luggage inside at Max's instruction. The vehicles took off again, towards the Royal Manor while the group started to walk down the street.  
  
"We don't have fare to walk and I thought that you'd have a better chance to see our city up close this way." Isabel explained.  
  
As they passed Khivar's royal palace, Daniel made a point of explaining to the parents what the building had once been and what it had recently become. Jack also pointed out the playground and explained that the Royal Four had been the ones to design and build it. When they all arrived at the manor, Isabel led everyone inside and gave them all a quick tour of the downstairs rooms; the livingroom, diningroom, library and kitchen before taking them all out onto the lovely back patio where drinks had been left for them and several other people were waiting.  
  
"As you can see, we don't have a lot of room here; just five bedrooms upstairs..." Isabel said. "So we asked if some of our friends wouldn't mind hosting you while you are here and they all graciously said yes. They will be your hosts as well as interpreters, when we cannot be with you, as most Antarians do not speak English."  
  
"Anywhere's fine as long as hosting us isn't too much trouble." Diane said sincerely.  
  
"No trouble at all, Mrs. Evans; we are honored and happy to host the parents and friends of Zan, Valondra, Rath and Ava...known to you of course as Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess." A woman stepped forward to say.  
  
"Mom, these are Paala and her husband, Josso; they will be yours and Mr. Whitman's hosts." Isabel said.  
  
Then she introduced everyone else's hosts as well. The Parkers and Amy DeLuca were staying with another couple.  
  
"SG-1, you will remember Mardall, Tholla, Seria and Beneck." Isabel pointed out the four-square who had fought beside them aboard Apophis' mother-ship. "Teal'c and Jim, you will be staying with Mardoll and Tholla, while Jack will stay with Seria and Sam, you will be staying at Beneck's house. I hope this isn't against your regulations or anything; a woman staying with a man and vice-versa. I'm just trying to match you up with people you already know and have common interests with. As you'll remember, Jack; Seria is more the warrior while Beneck is one of our best scientists for all the butt-kicking their four-square accomplished, fighting Apophis...and of course as you are our guests of honor they will be your escorts for the party tonight as well." Isabel explained.   
  
"No, that'll be fine." Both Jack and Sam said casually...too casually, Isabel thought as she hid a smirk and watched the two officers surreptitiously glancing at each other as they said it.  
  
Max gave Isabel an intense stare for a moment, one she returned with an innocent glance before continuing. "And Sha're and Daniel will have the guest room Sha're occupied before."  
  
The hosts then moved forward to introduce themselves before leading their guests to their homes where they could rest a little and freshen up. After seeing their parents off to their accommodations, Max turned back to Liz and the others.  
  
"Uh, why don't the rest of you make yourselves comfortable, either outside or within...Isabel and I have to go speak to Valaria...our birth-mother. While she knew about Apophis' attacking Antar and SG-1's coming through the Stargate to fight beside us, she does not know what happened after that...our traveling through the Gate back to Earth or about our being reunited with all of you."  
  
"Uh oh." Alex murmured uneasily.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you, Max?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'd love to have you beside me, Liz; but I think it would be best if only Isabel and I speak to her this time...explain everything." Max said.  
  
"Of course...but if I can help..." Liz agreed.  
  
"Thanks for that, Liz...I love you." Max murmured softly to her as he kissed her cheek, but then turned away and walked beside his sister, through some saplings and bushes to a house partially visible beyond them.  
  
"How is Valaria likely to take the news about you guys being reunited with us?" Liz asked Michael and Tess.  
  
"I don't know, Liz." Michael replied. "Valaria is a Very strong woman, one of Antar's best and most beloved queens...she ruled beside her husband for many years and then brought our people through over fifty years of civil war...and yet sending her children away from herself and this planet to keep us safe and to allow us to grow up was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do."  
  
"Max and Isabel will have to convince her that they will never leave Antar to live on Earth again." Tess finished. "All of us, especially you Liz and Alex will have to make your homes here on Antar and only commute to Earth if necessary..."  
  
The friends had talked back and forth while they relaxed out on the lovely patio; Michael and Tess answering the first of their many, many questions for over an half hour, when Max and Isabel returned followed by an older woman. Everyone stood when they saw her and realized who she must be. Max and Isabel came to stand before their friends with Valaria in between them.  
  
"Mother, I'd like you to meet our loves and very good friends." Max said before he began to introduce everyone to her...Isabel introduced Alex and then finally..."Mother...this is Liz; Elizabeth Claudia Parker. Liz, this is our mother; Her Royal Highness, Valaria, Dowager Queen of Antar."   
  
Max introduced them formally, unlike the casual introductions he had made for everyone else. Liz was special...to him and to Antar, as she would be taking his mother's place as Queen of Antar by his side, one day soon.  
  
"Your Highness." Liz somehow said and did all the correct things; dipping a quick yet graceful curtsy to the older woman. "It is an honor and pleasure to meet you, ma'am."  
  
"Elizabeth Parker, it is my pleasure to meet you and to welcome you to Antar." Valaria replied rather stiffly but then she smiled and her amber eyes lit up. "Zan has been talking about you for years...I am glad that he was able to find you again...I know that you have made him very happy."  
  
"I hope so, ma'am." Liz replied smiling back at her.  
  
"Wow, I guess the meeting went well with mommy-dearest." Maria whispered to Michael who nodded.  
  
"Valaria was concerned that we would abandon her and return to Earth, but we have assured her that we will never do that to her or our people." Isabel explained. "After that, she insisted on coming out to meet you all right away." Valaria nodded.  
  
"My children..." Valaria's open arms encompassed all four of them. "Have told me a great deal about all four of you over the years...and about your parents. I look forward to meeting them tonight."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Alex said smiling.  
  
"Well I know that you want to get out and look around and that Zan has some other business which he must attend to, so I will leave you be for now." Valaria said.  
  
"Thank you, Mother." Max told her and she lifted her hands to stroke the cheeks of her son and daughter.  
  
"May you always be happy together with your soul-mates." She said and then turned to retrace her steps back to her nearby home.  
  
"Uh, guys; where did Daniel and Sha're go?" Max asked, after Valaria had left; only just noticing that their friends were missing.  
  
"Sha're took Daniel inside, to show him their room and then I think they were going to walk in the gardens, out front." Liz explained and Max nodded.  
  
"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Kyle asked them.  
  
"I have to meet with the Council...I know it will probably be boring for you, but would you like to come with me, Liz?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure, Max." Liz agreed.  
  
"Good!" Max smiled. "That shouldn't take too long; since I kept in touch with them while we were gone. Our parents should be coming back soon and then the rest of you can take a tour of the Capital. Liz and I will catch up with you after my meeting...but before they do come...Isabel, what are you planning for Jack and Sam?"  
  
"What do you mean, Max?" Isabel asked innocently.  
  
"I know you made the arrangements for SG-1's accommodations before we even left Antar and then you asked me to confirm them with Seria and Beneck when I checked in the other day..." Max trailed off but pinned his sister with his amber stare.  
  
"Okay, okay...I'm just...trying to get them together." Isabel explained. "Even a blind man could see how much they mean to each other and from what I've heard they'd do anything for each other...except admit their feelings to the other...or take any steps to change the regulations which keep them apart."  
  
"That is true." Alex agreed. "I've heard around the SGC that they've risked their own lives to save each other's; of course they more or less live together when they travel off world and somehow manage to get along and have become best friends."  
  
"So what are you planning exactly?" Max asked Isabel.  
  
"Well, I figure all the other circumstances for bringing two people together have already happened to Jack and Sam; they're good friends, they have a lot in common in their work, yet also have their own individual lives, they have fought side by side, seen each other wounded and vulnerable!...What else is there? I'm going to make them jealous!" Isabel stated, rubbing her hands together in glee.  
  
"Oh man, this should be good!" Michael smirked.  
  
"But what about Seria and Beneck, mightn't they get hurt; being in the middle of all this?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't think so, Liz." Isabel assured her friend and brother who were both worried about the consequences. "Seria and Beneck are both just good friends and are in on this for the fun of it...nothing is going to happen between either of them and Sam or Jack. I just think that they'll really hit it off with their house-guests; have a lot to talk about. They are both quite charming and will probably get the laughter flowing in no time flat...and besides which you have to admit...Seria is lovely and Beneck is quite handsome...although not my style..." Isabel assured Alex who only grinned back at her, secure in Isabel's love and his feelings for her in return. "That should spice it up just enough to make things sizzle!"  
  
"So they've saved each other's lives and are really good friends, but how can you be sure that there really is that 'something extra' hidden somewhere within those two?" Maria asked.  
  
"I saw some interesting things when I dream-walked them." Isabel said grudgingly.  
  
"You dream-walked them, when?" Kyle asked.  
  
"When we first came to Earth." Michael answered for her. "We felt pretty secure in our relationship with SG-1, but we had to be sure that there wasn't anyone with an ulterior motive, working at the SGC, so I asked Isabel to check them out for us."  
  
"Uh...huh." Kyle said thoughtfully and then grinned. "So, what kinda stuff did ya see?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that, Kyle!" Isabel rebuked. "Michael and I had an agreement that I would only tell him anything which pertained to us...everything else was to remain private."  
  
"Oh come on!" Kyle exclaimed.  
  
"Just a little something!" Tess begged.  
  
"There must have been something really good to make you turn into a match-maker!" Maria said.  
  
"Nah, she's always been a stick-her-nose-into-other-people's-business-and turn-their-lives-upside-down-kinda-girl." Max said standing a safe distance from his sister.  
  
"Oh you!" Isabel exclaimed irritated. "Oh all right! There was one rather sweet thing I saw which I guess I can tell you about, but no more than that and you have to promise not to tell anyone else about it." Isabel insisted.  
  
After all of the friends agreed, she told them.  
  
"There was a time, not too long ago, when Daniel and Sam were wounded while SG-1 was off-world. Sam's wound was only superficial, but Daniel's was rather serious. Anyway, on the day Daniel was to be released from the Infirmary, Sam, Jack and Teal'c came to pick him up. When she saw him, Sam hugged Daniel in a friendly, I'm-glad-you're-okay-kinda-way. What I saw in one of Jack's dreams was his wish that Sam would hug him that way in the very least, instead of calling him 'sir' all of the time and saluting him...there were a lot of emotions which came along with that dream, but I'm not going to tell you lot about any of them." Isabel finished and her friends groaned.  
  
"Oh...that is so sweet! So the crusty Colonel has a soft, gooey center?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well, at least a small one and he really wants it to ooze all over Sam." Isabel agreed.  
  
"What about Sam, you must have seen something in her dreams too." Alex coaxed.  
  
"Yes I did..." Isabel said grudgingly but then relented. "Oh all right, I'll tell you about just one time...um... Sam and Jack were trapped inside an ice-cave and Jack was badly hurt. In the end, right before they were rescued, Jack started to hallucinate and thought that Sam was his ex-wife...in her dream, Sam wished that she was his wife so that she could comfort and love him at other times besides when he was at death's door."  
  
"Wow..." Maria sighed.  
  
"I think we get the picture, even if we didn't get to hear any of the 'good stuff'!" Alex said.  
  
"Yeah...it's a go for 'Operation Matchmaker'!" Max agreed and everyone grinned before he took Liz's hand and led her away from their friends and towards the Council meeting. "See you later, guys." 


	8. 28: Awards ceremony

Stargazers Stargaters Part 28  
  
The parents and SG-1 returned to the Manor with their hosts, after freshening up a bit, at the same time that Daniel and Sha're returned from their walk through the front gardens.  
  
"Where are Liz and Max?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Max needed to meet with the Council and asked Liz to accompany him." Isabel replied and Jeff frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Nancy asked her husband.  
  
"Well..." Jeff hesitated and then continued. "Don't you think Max is rushing things? Liz hasn't been on Antar for even one hour and he pulls her away from us so that she can sit in on a Council-meeting."  
  
"Mr. Parker, I think my brother just wanted to keep Liz close by, no matter where he needed to be." Isabel explained. "But, on the other hand, when they marry and Liz is made our queen, she will officially become one of Max's closest advisors...which actually, she always has been. Liz may be bored at this meeting, but it might help her to begin understanding our ways here on Antar."  
  
"I...guess so." Jeff conceded thoughtfully.  
  
"So, does everyone have their walking shoes on?" Tess asked brightly. "We thought we'd take you all on a tour...SG-1, you are welcome to come with us, we'll point out several areas of interest to you as we go, or your hosts will be happy to guide you individually."  
  
"I think seeing an overview of the city would be a good idea." Jack answered and with that, the group started out.  
  
Over an hour later, Max and Liz caught up with their friends and Jeff was reassured by the happy expression on both his daughter's and future son-in-law's faces as well as their interwoven fingers and clasped hands. And as well as happiness, there was a look of respect streaming out of Liz's eyes each time she glanced up at Max.  
  
"So, how's the tour going and where are SG-1?" Max asked.  
  
"They asked Seria and Beneck if they could go and see some specific places we passed, which would be of more interest to them, than to us." Tess explained.  
  
"How did the meeting go, Liz?" Maria asked.  
  
"A little boring since I didn't really know what they were talking about, even though everyone spoke English on my account, but it was okay and the Council members were all very nice." Liz said and then thought to herself. 'But I loved seeing Max at work; I've always respected his intelligence and leadership ability, among other things, but I think I respect him even more, after witnessing how well he handles all of the information he is given and the decisions he must make.'  
  
None of their friends and families might have heard Liz's thoughts, but they could not miss seeing her loving glance strengthen with the respect she felt for her soul-mate...and grin to each other.  
  
"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Philip asked.  
  
"We thought that we might show you some of the countryside villages and have a pick-nick up in the hills." Isabel said. "We want you to take it easy while you're here; remember that our days are thirty hours long instead of twenty-four and that takes some getting used to."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, but Max turned to Liz.  
  
"I'm sorry, Liz; but I'm going to have to stay here and meet with SG-1. We're going to start our negotiations." Max explained.  
  
"I'd be interested to sit in on those talks with you, Max; but I know that SG-1 have everything well covered, so if you don't mind I'll go with everyone else." Liz replied.  
  
"I'll miss you." Max whispered. "But I know you'll enjoy seeing the countryside villages." Max told her before kissing her brow.  
  
So, the parents and friends with Isabel, Michael and Tess headed out while Max contacted Beneck and asked him to bring SG-1 back to the Manor. When they arrived, the four Earthlings and Sha're Jackson agreed that they were eager to sit down and begin discussing what both sides wanted to gain from their treaty.  
  
Max was willing to share Antar's communications, space travel, medical and other technologies; their military strength was psi-based and therefore unusable by Humans. Antar, on the other hand, needed technical personnel to add to their own tech-people, to rebuild their space fleet. Colonel O'Neill gave the SGC's position; they were willing to share the information they had gained about the Goa'uld, they wanted to work with and learn space-ship building techniques from the Antarians and O'Neill suggested that they work together to build two faster-than-light-ships, one for Antar and one for Earth. Jack also suggested setting up a small training facility in which both Antarian and SGC soldiers could be trained to fight the Goa'uld and protect each of their planets. The U.S. military had already started to specially train some of its officers in techniques for fighting the parasites, but needed a proper and top-secret base in which to do the training.  
  
"As things stand now, we foresee the closing off of several floors of the SGC to run training scenarios, once the first batch of specially picked troops graduate. Having a facility here would benefit both of our worlds." Jack finished.  
  
"Jack's right, but if our two peoples are going to work and/or train together there is the little problem of our two different languages." Daniel spoke up. "Will all Earth personnel need to learn Antarian and vice versa...I could foresee that as being quite a problem."  
  
"That is a good point." Max agreed. "But we have a solution which up until now hasn't been necessary, since the four of us speak English. We have a method which allows a person to learn key information or facts in a very short period of time. This method works very well for learning other languages; in fact that's how the four of us were taught our native-tongue after we returned to Antar. This method does not work well, however for teaching concepts or advanced theory...anything which will be built on, added to, or need to be analyzed, etc."  
  
"So that's why we will need to be personally taught your technologies." Sam nodded understanding. "But being able to use this method to learn Antarian will be fantastic; I've never been very successful at learning other languages."  
  
The group continued to discuss how the method worked and how it could be implemented on both SGC personnel and Antarians alike. They also made good headway in figuring out what technologies they were willing to share and through what manner the information could be exchanged. Finally, though the afternoon passed and it became time for everyone to rest a little and then dress for the ceremony.  
  
Two hours later the friends, family-members and hosts all gathered on the back patio of the Royal Manor. O'Neill and Carter were back in their dress uniforms, Daniel in his sharp blue suit, Teal'c in his white one and Sha're in her lovely print dress. The parents had changed into suits and pretty dresses as had Alex, Kyle, Maria and Liz, respectively. All of their hosts were in Antarian costumes of slacks or long, full skirts and sleeveless tunics, but over these they wore long hemmed, long sleeved coats, which were made of light materials so they floated out behind the wearer. Most of the men wore solid-colored coats of all colors and the women wore brightly patterned designs on theirs.  
  
Liz thought that Max looked very handsome in his dark gold or amber-colored outfit, with the same brown embroidery down the left-front of his coat, which had been sewn onto the front of the tunic he had worn earlier. The color of his outfit set off his tanned face and brought out the gold highlights in his dark brown hair. He also wore a matching headband, this time with a thin brown cord woven through it and he wore the band on top of his hair, except for his bangs, which insisted on falling over the band.  
  
For his part, Max thought that Liz looked gorgeous in her burgundy halter-dress. It had no sleeves or back to it, instead the glimmering fabric spread out and down from the high neckline in soft, vertical folds to the waist where it gently circled around to her back and then became a long, full skirt which almost sparkled as she gracefully walked beside him.  
  
"I hope we aren't too late." General Hammond said as he and Dr. Janet Fraser walked up to the group, having just come through the Stargate and been brought down the hill by one of the Antarian guards.  
  
Both were wearing their dress uniforms. The General had come because of course he was SG-1's commanding officer and Janet had come because she was Sam's best friend and she would also be studying here with some of the Antarian physicians in the near future.  
  
"No, General, Doctor; you're just in time." Max said and Isabel motioned for someone to come forward.  
  
"Janet, this is Ebron, one of our foremost physicians, whom you will be working with; I thought that the two of you might get to know each other a little tonight." Isabel introduced them.  
  
Janet tried to surreptitiously glance up and down the tall form of the handsome doctor before her. As she did so, she noticed Ebron doing the same thing to her and they grinned shyly, embarrassed at being caught, but still attracted as they greeted each other. Max saw the exchange and glanced over to his sister in resignation, but Isabel only shrugged her shoulders innocently and Max sighed.  
  
Just then Valaria stepped onto the patio and Max went to greet his mother and draw her over to the group. As he began to introduce her to first the SGC personnel and then the parents, Max wondered how his birth-mother would respond to meeting his adoptive parents.  
  
"...And finally, these are Philip and Diane Evans." Max introduced them, knowing that he need not give any explanation as to who they were to himself and Isabel.  
  
Jealousy and gratitude warred within Valaria's heart as she was introduced to the Human couple who had found her children out in the desert, taken them home and then adopted them as their own. But as she looked into Diane Evans' eyes and saw a mother's love hiding behind the nervousness, all negative emotions dissolved and she stepped forward with a serene expression on her face and both hands outstretched to grasp Diane's hand between them.  
  
"It is such a pleasure to meet both of you. Antar owes you a great debt and I have wanted to thank you for taking such great care of my children, all of these years...and making it possible for them to return to us in our hour of need."  
  
"It wasn't hard; we love them as our own." Diane replied simply.  
  
"They're great kids...all four of them; we're proud of who they have become." Philip added.  
  
Valaria smiled at this and everyone subtly relaxed.  
  
"It's time for us to leave; if you will all follow me, the ceremony will be held in a park nearby." Max said. "General Hammond, if you would escort our mother?"  
  
"It would be my honor, Your Majesties." Hammond bowed his head to Max and then to Valaria. "If you would allow me, ma'am?" He asked the Dowager Queen as he proffered his arm for her to take.  
  
"Thank you, General." Valaria said as she slipped her hand through his arm and allowed him to escort her, a few steps behind her son and future daughter, to the open-air theatre nearby and everyone else processed behind them.  
  
The theater had been built into the side of hill, in the shape of a half-circle. The stage was at the foot of the hill and tiers with benches had been built into the bottom half of the slope. The upper half of the hill was covered in grass and dotted with shade trees and was perfect to seat thousands of extra people, on portable chairs or blankets. As the royal party walked out onto the stage, the thousands of people, whether sitting on benches or blankets, all stood up and started to cheer. Max quickly showed everyone where to sit; their friends and family in reserved seats in the front row, their loves, escorted to their seats by each of the Royal Four. SG-1, Sha're and the General were shown seats on one side of the small stage, Valaria, Isabel, Michael, Tess and Max took seats on the other, almost facing the guests of honor.   
  
"Thank you everyone, for welcoming our guests of honor so wonderfully!" Max greeted the crowds in Antarian, ignoring the fact that many of the cheers were for him as well as for SG-1, as the hosts translated for their guests. "Before we honor these brave visitors from another world, though, we would like to honor all of you first, because every one of you had a part in our victory over the Goa'uld." Max said.  
  
As he said this, dozens of men and women came out from back stage; each levitating large bunches of flowers. There were five colors of flowers and each of the Royal Four and Valaria stood to take their place beside a particular colored bundle. The volunteers who had brought out the flowers and who remained to stand nearby and help were already wearing a spray of flowers pinned to their clothing or in their hair.  
  
"First of all we honor the elderly members of our community. They have already fought bravely in many past battles. As they stayed in the shelters with the children, I am told that they each took turns, telling stories and singing songs to help pass the time and brighten the spirits of everyone in the shelters...at this time we would ask that all of you please stand." Max called out.  
  
As the aged stood, their friends and families around them cheered and clapped for them. At the same time, Valaria and her group of helpers levitated a spray of purple flowers out to each and every person standing.  
  
"Next we honor the children. They have never known violence, war or fear and must have been very frightened and yet every one of our children immediately did what their parents or teachers told them to do and marched quickly and bravely down into the shelters. None of our youngsters was hurt or lost by disobeying the instructions they were given. I know that many of you joined in with the elders of our community when they sang to you. Would all of you children please stand up...stand on the benches if you have to, so that we can see you!" Max instructed.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered for the children as Isabel and her helpers levitated yellow flowers out to each and every child. Mothers caught flowers for the smallest among them.  
  
"We now honor the care givers, who stayed in the shelters to look after the elderly and the children. Not everyone could take their places in a four-square; our innocent young and honorable elders needed to be protected. We knew that we could count on all of you to care for our loved ones and that you would fight to keep them safe if the enemy got past the four-squares. Would all of you please stand." Max called out.  
  
The cheers and clapping started again as Tess and her group sent out sprays of flowers with light green and light blue petals on them.  
  
"Next we honor the healers. These brave people not only cared for our sick and elderly in the shelters, or stayed in the hospitals to care for the wounded, many of them were out in the field, among the fighting-squares. But they worked alone or only in pairs, without the protective power of a complete connection, while giving immediate medical attention to the wounded. Would all of the healers please stand." Max called out.  
  
The cheers were extra loud and enthusiastic as Max himself and his group sent flowers out to these people. The flowers looked quite a bit like poinsettias, a large, red flower with dark green leaves...and yet they were different.  
  
"The last but not least group we honor are the four-squares. These people used their own energies and risked their lives to defend all of us against an enemy we had never seen before and who had advanced weaponry. Would all of you please stand." Max called out.  
  
Michael and his group sent out flowers with hundreds of tiny burnt-orange petals all up and down the stem as the crowd cheered for them. And then the Royal Four were each surprised when a flower stalk floated down to them as well. After all they had fought in their own four-square along with their people.  
  
"Wow...thank you very much!" Max said humbly as he blushed. "Well now it's time to honor our guests." Max motioned to SG-1.   
  
"Sha're Jackson, you were imprisoned within your own body, but you fought the demon, Amonette and after she was killed you helped us start to understand the Stargate and the Goa'uld. Major General Hammond, you command the SGC; a very impressive and unique military command; I'm sure it's nothing like any Earth military commander has ever had to face before. And most of all, SG-1; Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c...you came through the Stargate to only explore our planet, meet us and to hopefully begin formal relations with us...and ended up saving our entire planet. Would you please stand."  
  
Max said all of this in English while Michael translated for all of the people. The four-square who had fought beside SG-1 also came up to stand nearby as Max continued.  
  
"You gave valuable intelligence to us on how to fight the Goa'uld, you risked your lives to board the mother-ship along with the four-square made up of Seria, Beneck, Mardall and Tholla and knocked out their formidable defensive shields...And now...you are helping us build a brighter future for Antar and Earth, through mutual sharing of technology, resources and friendship."  
  
Max had to pause as the crowds started to cheer even louder than before as Seria and the others presented all of their new friends with flower bouquets of their own, made up with all five of the flower types.  
  
"In recognition of everything you have done for us, may I present you with these..." Max continued.  
  
Michael, Isabel and Tess came forward carrying between them five boxes and one by one, Max opened the boxes and presented the gifts to each of the SGC personnel, by pinning them to their uniforms above all of their other medals, or in Daniel's case, onto his lapel. The medal/pin was a simplified version of the pendant which the Royal Four had given Sha're on her birthday (and which she was wearing for the occasion); the V-formation of the Antarian region of space. Theirs' were made up of five golden spheres attached to each other by delicate, clear crystal rods and within the formation, also joined to the rest with crystals was the Antarian symbol for friend.  
  
"...In hope that all of us here will always remain good and loyal friends and that our two worlds may grow in friendship as well." Max finished.  
  
"Thank you very much, Your Majesty." Hammond said solemnly after receiving his medal. Max then turned towards his people and called out in Antarian as Seria translated for SG-1.  
  
"My people, let us honor the men and women of Stargate Command!"  
  
All of the crowds stood up from their benches, chairs or blankets and started to clap and cheer. They waived their flowers and Sam could not help but think that this had been one of the most moving and by far the most beautiful award ceremonies she had ever attended, as she looked up at all of the people and the multicolored flower petals which were beginning to float through the air.  
  
"Now...we have a celebration planned in the park up the hill." Isabel had to raise her voice over the cheering so that the guests of honor, their friends and families could hear her. "Let's go!"  
  
Seria and the other hosts gathered their guests together and led them up the steps to the top of the hill where a large and beautiful park spread out before them. As the people gathered into groups to chat, a delicious buffet was quickly spread out on tables. SG-1 and their friends were led through the buffet by their hosts who explained what all the different foods were so that they could each make their selections. They all found places to sit on blankets which had been spread out on the ground and tried a little bit of everything on their plates.  
  
"Mmmm, this is so good!" Nancy Parker almost moaned as she took another bite of a purple-colored fruit.  
  
"Mmhm...so is this!" Amy agreed as she ate a thick slice of fresh bread, spread with some sort of green cheese.  
  
They chatted about how beautiful and moving the ceremony had been and all they had seen so far since they had arrived. Their hosts answered many of their questions and they all got to know each other a little bit better. When music started to play, Max stood up.  
  
"Liz, would you like to dance?" He held his hand down to her.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Liz said taking his hand so that Max could pull her to her feet.  
  
Alex, Michael and Kyle soon followed Max's example as did Jim Valenti, asking Amy DeLuca to partner him. The rest of the group, having finished all of their food, also stood up a few minutes later and wandered over to the large dance floors where dozens of couples were dancing. The young couples from their party had successfully picked up the new dance steps, but Amy and Jim were watching from the sidelines; clapping their hands to the beat of the music. Next came a set of circle, line and square dances. Sam watched the dancers sway, twirl, dip and jump their way around the dance floor and could not keep her feet from tapping the beat.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Major?" Beneck asked, seeing Sam's enthusiasm.  
  
"Sure, Beneck, that sounds like fun!" Sam agreed.  
  
She took his hand to be led up to the dance floor, but as they waited to take their places in the dance-set, Sam realized she was wearing her tight dress-uniform skirt.  
  
"Rats, I wonder if I'll be able to dance at all in this thing." She mumbled.  
  
"Hmmm, yes your skirt is rather...uh...form-fitting, if I may say so, Major." Beneck agreed, looking down. "I could change it for you, if you'd like."  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"Like this." Beneck said before he waived his glowing hand down across Sam's skirt, just a few inches separating his skin from the material...and Sam's legs. "There, how's that?" He asked.  
  
Sam looked down and was surprised to see that her tight-straight skirt had changed. It was now longer and fuller, but still navy-blue. Her fingers grasped the sides of the skirt and pulled them out to see how full it was now.  
  
"Hey that's great, now I can really move!" Sam exclaimed happily as she unbuttoned her uniform jacket and then took Beneck's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Come on, show me the steps..."  
  
Down in the crowd, Jack O'Neill was watching Sam up on the dance floor.  
  
"Hey, what did that Beneck-guy just do to Sam...uh...Major Carter?" He demanded.  
  
"I'm sure Beneck meant only to fix the Major's skirt as a courtesy, Colonel. True, his actions were a little familiar, but I'm sure he meant no disrespect." Max, who also had been watching, assured Jack. "Would you like me to speak to him...or as the Major's superior officer, do you feel that it is your duty to say something to Beneck?" Max asked formally.  
  
"Hmm?...uh...as her superior officer?...oh, uh, no...as her superior...I don't think that'll be necessary..." Jack said, but he was thinking...'as her...friend, I'd like to break a couple of his oh-so thoughtful...glowing...fingers, though...' "No, let's not say anything, it looks like the uh...Major...is having fun." Jack said. 'Only wish it was me she was dancing with, though.' He thought silently and then sighed.  
  
Max heard the sigh and glanced over to Isabel who had been listening to the conversation between her brother and the Colonel. An ever-so-slight smug expression gently curved her lips, but she did not say anything before pulling Alex behind her, back towards the dance floor and as he watched them go, it was Max's turn to sigh. 


	9. 29: Jealousy!

Stargazers Stargaters Part 29  
  
The day after the awards ceremony was Sunday for the Humans and the friends and parents spent as much time together as possible. That night, everyone would have to return to Roswell, except Jim Valenti, who was retired. The Evans, Parkers, DeLucas and Kyle Valenti had all run out of vacation time from their jobs, but they were determined to return on as many weekends as possible to see their loves, or their children.  
  
SG-1, Sha're, Janet Fraser, Liz and Alex would be staying on Antar, to learn and to train or would make the easy commute from Earth through the Stargate, each day. Jim Valenti had spoken to both Max and to General Hammond and had received permission to stay as well, to help with training the troops as well as to receive further training in fighting aliens himself. Jim had fought the Skins alongside Max and the others for over a year and his experience would be valuable, even if it was in fighting a different species from the Goa'uld.  
  
For a second night, Jack brooded as he lay in his lonely bed, remembering the sight of Sam laughing and dancing with Beneck. He himself was quite a good dancer; he had, had lots of practice while stationed at the Pentagon, earlier in his career, dancing with the other officers' wives. But he had resisted the urge to ask Sam to dance, even though most of the dancing being done was harmless square- or line-dancing.  
  
An attraction to Samantha Carter had built up within him over a year ago, until he had to admit to himself, during certain weak moments, that he loved her as a woman, as well as being one of her best friends and respecting her greatly as the officer and brilliant scientist she was, but Jack felt that their situation was hopeless...Even IF Sam actually returned his feelings for her, intimate relations between teammates and or superior and subordinate officers were strictly against the regulations. And although he was not too worried about his own career, he would not do anything to hurt Sam's impressive record and so he kept his emotional distance from her on missions and tried to protect his own vulnerable heart with a prickly camouflage of grumpiness and sarcastic comments.  
  
Of course it did not help that over the next several weeks, at least once a day, he would walk into a room; living room, storeroom, or garden shed, to find one couple or another kissing, hugging or otherwise making out. This was especially true of Michael and Maria, or Kyle and Tess. Since they were separated from each other during the week, they were determined to make the most of their weekends together.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, not you two...too!" Jack exclaimed.   
  
He had walked around a stack of shelves in the city's library, to find Sha're pressed up against another bank of shelves and Daniel, his hands on each side of her face and his body only an inch away from touching hers, kissing his beloved wife passionately.  
  
"What the...?" Daniel exclaimed as his head whipped around and Sha're cried out in shock. "Jack what are you doing here, I thought you were working on the design for the new training facility with Michael?"  
  
"I was...hours ago, Daniel; I came looking for you because it's almost dinner time and even Max didn't know where you two were. What have you two been up to...besides the obvious?" Jack asked.  
  
"We were working with Mergle..." Daniel said mentioning the interpreter's name and pointing to a nearby table piled with books. "Hmm...where did he go?"  
  
"I didn't see a sign of him when I came inside." Jack said.  
  
"Oh dear, Dan'yel...I hope that we did not offend him when we became...um...distracted..." Sha're murmured.  
  
"I'm sure Mergle's okay, Sha're." Daniel reassured her. "But I'll speak to him and apologize."  
  
Thank you, my Dan'yel." Sha're said sweetly as she stroked his beard-shadowed cheek.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Jack yelled as he saw their eyes lock onto each other. "Dinner-time, remember?"  
  
"Who needs food?" Daniel murmured but then he snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, right...dinner...okay, Love, we'd better go; I'll just write a note for the librarian, asking her to leave our books on the table."  
  
All of the SGC personnel had participated in the process which would allow them to learn and understand Antarian and of course Daniel had excelled in mastering his twenty-sixth language.  
  
"Looks like Merge already did that." Jack said, pointing to a note perched on top of one of the books.  
  
"Oh...uh...good." Daniel said as he took Sha're's hand, to lead her outside.  
  
On most evenings, SGC personnel ate a simple evening meal with their hosts, but once or twice a week, they gathered at the Royal Manor for a pot-luck or barbeque. During these informal group meals, everyone could report on their individual progress and discuss any problems they were having. It was obvious to everyone at the table that Sam Carter and Beneck were getting on very well and had a lot in common when it came to their work expertise, but Jack O'Neill could not see their relationship in the same benign way that their friends did.  
  
'If I have to hear Carter say "Beneck and I did this...or Beneck was a great help with that"...one more time!' Jack exclaimed silently to himself. 'I'm gonna break something.'  
  
"...and Beneck suggested..." Jack heard Sam say; focusing on only those three words and suddenly the glass in his hand shattered, spraying his fruit smoothie everywhere.  
  
"Colonel!" Sam cried out.  
  
"Jack!" His hostess, Seria exclaimed.  
  
"Are you all right?" Max asked.  
  
A rumble of questions and exclamations circled the table as Max and Sam got up to move closer and see the damage, made by the glass to Jack's hand. Sam had always been the medic within SG-1, but before she could reach her C.O., Seria had gently taken his hand in both of hers, to see the injury for herself. It was Sam's turn to become jealous as the other woman tended to the Colonel.  
  
"Max, could you take a look at Jack's hand, please?" Seria asked her friend and king, after she had carefully levitated all of the glass shards out of his skin and wiped away the blood.  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad; you could just bandage it." Jack replied.  
  
"No problem at all, Jack." Max countered as he took the injured hand in one of his.  
  
Max concentrated as he passed his other glowing hand over Jack's to make sure that every bit of glass had been removed before healing the cuts.  
  
"There, all done." He said a moment later.  
  
"Thanks!" Jack replied, flexing the now healed hand.  
  
"You're welcome." Max replied before going back to his seat next to Liz and the rest of the evening continued without any further incident.  
  
But, the next night, something would happen which would really set the green-eyed monster; jealousy loose...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohh, I hate it when I do that." Sam Carter muttered to herself after throwing up, having just reached the guest bathroom in time. "It must have been something I ate...not that I'm blaming your cooking, Beneck; it was very good."  
  
"Thank you for that, Samantha, but I think you may be correct about your food being what made your stomach upset. Come; let me help you to your bed."  
  
Beneck took her arm to steady Sam as she rinsed her mouth out with water and then walked her into her bedroom and over to the bed, where he pulled back the sheets and blankets with a sweep of his hand, so that she could sit down.  
  
"Come, let's get you tucked in." Beneck said as he lifted Sam's pajama-covered legs to help her turn around in bed until she was leaning back against the headboard and could pull the bedclothes up around her. "I'll go make you some tea and be right back." He said and then left the room.  
  
"Okay, tea sounds nice." Sam agreed to his departing back as she snuggled into the pillows behind her.  
  
Just a few moments later, Beneck returned with a small tray holding a lovely, small china teapot and matching cup and saucer. He set the tray on the nightstand and then sat on the edge of Sam's bed to pour the tea.  
  
"This is a special blend of tea, which is very soothing for upset stomachs and I want you to drink all of the tea in the pot, before you go to sleep tonight." Beneck said as he passed the cut to Sam.  
  
"Mmmm, this does smell nice...is there a little bit of mind in this?" Sam asked.  
  
"If I understand what you mean by the term 'mint'...uh, no there isn't any in the tea, but these particular tea leaves do have a slightly minty flavor to them." Beneck answered.  
  
"So...could you explain what you meant about something I ate upsetting my stomach? I'm just asking in case there's something I need to avoid in the future." Sam reassured her host.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sam...I used a spice tonight when I made the entrée, which a very small percentage of our people are allergic to. But so few people are affected by it and even they do not have as severe a reaction to it as you had tonight, that it did not even occur to me that it would be of any harm to you...I am so sorry, Samantha." Beneck said sincerely.  
  
"Beneck, it is all right; I am all right...really." Sam assured him. 'Really, he's like a cute, Teddy bear!' Sam thought to herself as she smiled up at her host.  
  
"If...if you're sure...I could always call Max to come over...or Colonel O'Neill." Beneck suggested.  
  
"No need to bother either of them, I'm fine; especially now that I have finished that soothing tea of yours." Sam said passing Beneck her cup.  
  
"Good...well, maybe you'd better snuggle down into the covers and get a good night's sleep...the tea will help you with that too; it has a very mild sedative quality to it." Beneck suggested.   
  
"Thanks, I am sleepy; we've been working hard these last few days." Sam agreed.  
  
"Yes, but it's certainly been fascinating..." Beneck grinned, more back to his usual self.  
  
"It has been that." Sam agreed.  
  
Beneck grinned, but before he stood up he leaned over, pushed aside Sam's bangs and then kissed her on her brow, just as he had done many times to his young nieces and nephews.  
  
"Close your eyes now and go to sleep, Samantha." He said before turning out the light and then standing up.  
  
Beneck picked up the tea-tray and left the room...  
  
...Outside Beneck's house, Jack O'Neill was walking home after checking in on Daniel and Sha're. He knew that it was too late at night to look in on Carter, but he did look over at the first floor window, behind which he believed was her bedroom...And silhouetted across the closed curtains came the familiar shadow of his second-in-command. Yup, that was Sam's room alright and it looked as though she was getting ready for some shut-eye...except that she was not alone. The shadow of a man was walking closely beside her and Jack could see his silhouette bend down to pull back the sheets on Sam's bed and help her into it. What in blue-blazes was going on in there? Jack wondered as he felt his blood-pressure start to climb.  
  
The shadow, which Jack assumed to be Beneck's left the room but returned just a few moments later; he was carrying something, but Jack could not figure out what it was by his shadow. Sam's shadow was sitting up in bed and leaned forward as Beneck sat down on her bed. The shadows were distorted enough that Jack could not see that Sam was only drinking a cup of tea as he continued to watch. Moments later, though, Sam lay back down in bed and Beneck leaned down towards her...and then...the lights went out!  
  
'Oh...man, Beneck is kissing Sam...Sam is in bed and Beneck has just leaned down to kiss her...and then he turned out the light...oh man!" Jack thought frantically.  
  
  
  
He ran up to the front of Beneck's house and raised his hand to pound on the door. But his fist was a millimeter away from making contact with the wood, when he stopped himself and pulled back.  
  
'What am I doing; pounding on the door like some love-sick adolescent? Or like Sam's outraged C.O....what would Sam think of me if I barged in there right now? Nothing favorable, that's for sure.' Jack thought to himself, as he tried to calm down. 'If...Beneck...is who she wants then...well...she should get him...he seems like a good man and they have so much in common...Hey! But what if he isn't who Sam wants? What if he's in there right now...forcing her..?'  
  
Jack drew back his reclenched fist to pound on the door again, but then stopped himself.  
  
'Who am I kidding? If Sam didn't want to return Beneck's...advances, she would have flattened him by now...and if that hadn't worked, Sam has a great set of lungs on her, she could have screamed this house down around ol' Beneck's ears if she had to...'  
  
Jack's shoulders dropped as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned away from the front door.  
  
'No...Sam can make her own decisions about who she wants...but he had better make her happy; that's all I've gotta say about it...or else he'll have Colonel Jack O'Neill on his skinny tail so fast he won't know what hit him.' Jack thought as he walked back to his accommodations in Seria's house. 


	10. 30: The Greeneyed Monster strikes again!

Stargazers Stargaters Part 30  
  
The next morning, after Jack mistakenly believed that he had seen Sam and Beneck...um...kissing, until the lights went out, Jack came into the kitchen where his hostess, Seria was sitting drinking cohna; Antar's version of a caffeinated beverage.  
  
"Good morning, Jack; would you like some cohna?" Seria asked pleasantly.  
  
"Sure, thanks." Jack replied, but without his usually half-smile.  
  
"Uh oh, someone woke up under the bed this morning." Seria half-teased.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I think you mean 'woke up on the wrong side of the bed'." Jack corrected, but then nodded his agreement with her assessment. "Yeah, I guess I didn't sleep too well."  
  
"Is something troubling you? Perhaps I can help." Seria offered and Jack hesitated before answering.  
  
"Nah, it'll be okay; nothing a little time off won't cure...Speaking of which, don't you guys have weekends on this planet? We've been working for nine days straight." Jack commented.  
  
"Weekends? Oh yes, a week is seven of your Earth days and your custom is to work for five days and then rest for two." Seria reminded herself.  
  
"Yeah, although I don't mean to imply that we aren't willing to work hard or longer than five days at a time...just like we have been doing...I was just wondering if we could maybe take a break today. Hey, do Antarians fish?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well of course we have rest days here on Antar." Seria answered. "Actually, since our days are longer than Earth's we usually work only four days in a row before taking one or two days to rest...I guess we haven't organized our work schedules that well yet, have we?" She apologized.  
  
"No problem." Jack assured her. "So...do Antarians fish?" He asked again.  
  
"As in taking fish out of the water, so that we can eat them? Of course." Seria answered, puzzled.  
  
"That sounds like you're referring to people who catch lots of fish for your entire community." Jack tried to clarify. "I was talking about taking your fishing pole, some lures, some beer, finding a quiet spot along a riverbank and...you know...fishing."  
  
"Ahh, I see; yes we do have a few people here in the city who enjoy fishing for the fun of it." Seria nodded her understanding.  
  
"There ya go." Jack grinned.  
  
"I have never tried it, but perhaps I could find someone who would wish to go fishing with you." Seria offered.  
  
"Yeah sure that would be great...and then you could do whatever you like to do, to relax while I'm out of your hair for a while." Jack agreed.  
  
"Out of my hair?" Seria asked, confused as she ran her fingers through her shoulder-length brown hair. "Oh no, no; I did not mean to imply that I would not be...intrigued...by learning how to fish...I think that might be fun to give a try, but I do not have any of the proper equipment..." Seria told him.  
  
Hey great!" Jack grinned. "As to equipment, do you think we could borrow someone's? Otherwise I'm sure we could jury-rig something."  
  
"Let me see what I can find out after breakfast. Seria said.  
  
"Sweet!" Jack agreed.  
  
Two hours later, Seria had made contact with some of the community's fishermen, but they were all either out fishing, or otherwise unavailable. Jack was undeterred though and managed to MacGyver a couple of fishing poles for them as well as some lures by fan-folding a couple old aluminum gum wrappers. And Seria used her powers to create two hooks.  
  
"Fishing poles, check; lures, check; drinks, check; pick-nick hamper, check. Okay let's go, I think I even know where we can find a great fishing spot." Jack said and Seria smiled as they walked out the door.  
  
Half an hour later, the two of them had found a quiet spot on a riverbank not far outside of the city. Jack had shown Seria the basics of how to fish, using their home-made fishing poles and they were both lazily casting their gum-wrapper-lures into the water. Suddenly, Seria felt a pull on her line and she jumped up from her seat on an old log.  
  
"Jack, I think I've caught something!" She cried, excitedly.  
  
"Okay, just pull the line in slowly; you don't want to startle him and make him try to escape the hook." Jack urged her in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh-ka-y..." Seria whispered as she slowly drew the line in, hand over hand. "Uh oh, it's starting to fight me." She groaned and then stepped forward into the shallow water as she fought the struggling fish; the warm water lapping around her bare feet and ankles.  
  
"Easy, easy..." Jack said coming over to help her.  
  
They were both stepping into and then out of the shallows as they tried to pull the fish in, making the footing slippery.  
  
"This must be one big fish; it's really putting up a fight!" Seria exclaimed.  
  
"Could be..." Jack said as he felt the tug on her line. "If we were on Earth I'd have to warn you that this could be an old mud-filled boot or some other trash...it just doesn't feel quite...right." Jack warned.  
  
"No, here it comes!" Seria exclaimed, but then the mud beneath her bare feet gave way and she started to slip. "Jack!" She cried out.  
  
"I've got ya!" Jack said, dropping the line and grabbing Seria around the waist, but then the riverbank under his bare feet gave way as well and they both went sliding.   
  
Jack tried to catch his balance and succeeded for a few seconds, but then he lost it again and they both fell headfirst into the river.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Seria!" They both cried out before they hit the water.  
  
A moment later they both surfaced and tried to stand in the shifting goo of the streambed.  
  
"Here, take my hand." Jack reached out to Seria.  
  
"Thanks." Seria said grinning. "Well...I guess...the fish got away...but I'd swear it was this big!" She said while lifting her hands up before her and holding them three feet apart.  
  
"Atta girl; you've just passed the first test in becoming a master-fisherman...learning how to tell whopping fish-tales!" Jack grinned back at her.  
  
"Oh you!" Seria giggled and then surreptitiously leaned down to dip her hand in the water...before quickly hitting Jack with a giant splash of water.  
  
"Oh ho, you want to play, do you?" Jack laughed threateningly, before splashing her back.  
  
"Aack!" Seria cried out as water hit her in the face. "I'm going to get you for that, Jack!" But then she cried out in pain.  
  
"What?" Jack yelled, wary that this was a trick, but also worried that Seria had truly hurt herself.  
  
"I stepped into a hole just as I turned towards you, but my foot couldn't turn with the rest of me." Seria said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Come on; let me help you to the bank." Jack said as he came close enough to put his arm around her and help her out of the water.  
  
Seria was breathing quickly, but trying to suppress any sounds of pain.  
  
"We're not in battle, you know; it is okay to cry out if you need to." Jack reminded her kindly while respecting her strength.  
  
"It's, it's okay...I think it's just a sprain." Seria replied as they made their way towards the bank where Jack helped her sit down and then squatted down near her feet.  
  
"Let me take a look." Jack said as he picked up her foot. "This may hurt, but can you move it?" Jack asked as he gently palpated the joint and tried to move Seria's foot just a little.  
  
"Ssst!" Seria hissed out between her clenched teeth.  
  
"Okay, sorry; enough with the exam, let's get you home and then I'll call Max." Jack said and Seria nodded.  
  
"Oh, but you don't need to carry me, Jack; I'm sure I could walk..." Seria argued as Jack bent over to pick her up in his arms.  
  
"No you can't, so just settle down and let me play the gallant gentleman for once in my misspent life." Jack told her.  
  
"Oh Colonel, with a request like that, how could any girl refuse!" Seria teased as Jack slowly made his way up the muddy riverbank towards her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Earlier that morning, Sam and Beneck had been glancing over their list of tasks to be completed when Sam realized that she had never retrieved any soil samples for the lab techs back at the SGC, to analyze. So, the two friends decided to make a day of it, by hiking out into the countryside at a comfortable pace, take their samples, eat a pick-nick lunch and perhaps gather some foliage samples on the way back. By mid-morning, they had made their way out of the city and were leisurely hiking beside a stream when they decided to take a break in the shade of what Beneck called a kao tree.  
  
"It is beautiful out here." Sam said as she squatted down and took a swig from her canteen.  
  
"Nature is an important part of our spirituality and our lives in general." Beneck agreed as he also drank from his flask.  
  
Just then, the sound of a man and a woman speaking floated to them from upstream.  
  
"Sounds like someone else had the same idea as we did, to get out of the city and enjoy the countryside." Beneck noted.  
  
But then they heard the voices more distinctly.  
  
"Jack! Seria!"  
  
"Sounds like the Colonel convinced Seria to go fishing with him." Sam said and tried to smile as she remembered the invitations to go fishing, which she had declined in the past.  
  
Next, a lot of laughter and splashing could be heard; Sam stood up and walked down to the water's edge before looking upstream, where she spotted them, standing in the dappled shade. They had been playing in the water, splashing each other, but as she watched, Jack's silhouette paused in the action of scooping up another handful of water and instead, straightened, to walk over to Seria and put his arm around her; holding her close. And from what she could see of their shadowed forms, Seria was returning Jack's embrace, as she tilted her head up to speak to him. Then slowly, the two people upstream walked towards the bank and out of view...  
  
'Oh man!' Sam exclaimed silently to herself. 'Are they going to..? The Colonel...My Colonel and Seria?' Sam continued to think to herself as a mist of green jealousy floated up in front of her eyes. She looked over to Beneck who had also walked to the water's edge and saw a troubled frown mar his forehead. 'Ah, so he sees it too; their attraction for each other.' Sam thought sadly, before Beneck interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Maybe we'd better be heading back, Samantha. Didn't you say that you were having dinner with Liz and some of the other ladies tonight?"  
  
"Yes I am...yeah; we might as well head on back." Sam agreed and the two friends started hiking back, but took a different route from Jack and Seria, who were taking the shortest path possible back to the city and help.  
  
An hour later, Sam had showered, changed and rested for a while before heading over to the Royal Manor, where she was to meet up with Liz, Sha're, Isabel, Tholla, Maria; who was visiting over another weekend and...Seria. Sam frowned to herself as she walked through the gardens; how was she going to handle seeing that woman, this evening? Sam felt that she wanted to scream at Seria...or at Jack, but she knew that she had no one to blame for her situation but herself...and those dammed regulations. But mostly herself; how many times had she turned the Colonel down when he had invited her to go "fishing", or to attend a hockey game. How many times had she passed over the opportunity to transfer to another SG-team, so that Jack would no longer be her direct superior? Instead, Sam had believed it more important that they remain friends and teammates so that she could at least see Jack every day.  
  
These thoughts and justifications were on her mind as Sam walked up the few steps to the Manor's patio and saw Max and Liz in a passionate clinch, while sitting on the porch swing made-for-two. She recoiled as if she had been slapped. 'Oh man, I have the jealousy-thing big-time if I can't even stand to see my friends, who are madly in love with each other, kissing.' Sam thought to herself and then looked around her. 'What do I do now; leave and come back or pretend I didn't see anything while I make a lot of noise, walking across the patio to the Manor?' But then the decision was taken out of her hands, when Maria and Michael came out the Manor themselves. Sam had her emotions more under control, so that she was able to smile at the way their hands were clasped tightly together as they walked towards their friends.  
  
"Maxwell, do I have to find a surgeon to physically separate you two, for Pete's-sake? Come on man, the ladies are starting to arrive and we'll be late arriving at Mardall and Tholla's house, for our men's-night, if we don't get going now." Michael gruffly teased his best friend.  
  
"Hey, you two are even worse than we are, by my count." Max retorted after reluctantly pulling away from Liz to glance up at his friends.  
  
"That's 'cause we don't get to see each other every single day, like you two do, so we have to make the best use our time together when we are!" Maria giggled.  
  
"You're right, Maria, but what can I say...I'm hooked on Liz's sweet kisses...and may I never find a cure for my addiction." Max said as he stood up, but then bent back down to give his fiancé one more lingering kiss.  
  
"See ya later, Pixy-girl." Michael said as she drew Maria's hand up, to kiss her knuckles; his eyes never leaving hers' as he did so.  
  
"Now who's making us late, Michael?" Max teased his friend before heading off towards Mardall and Tholla's; the host-couple for Teal'c and Jim Valenti. "Hey, Sam; how was your day?" Max asked her as he and Michael passed by.  
  
"Fine; Beneck and I took a hike out into the countryside." Sam replied.  
  
"Good, see you later." Max replied with his gentle smile.  
  
"'Bye." Sam called after them, before turning back toward the patio and the other women who were gathering there.  
  
The talkativeness of the group allowed Sam to stay in the background where she would not have to say much to Seria, but she was surprised by the way the other woman treated her. She was acting the same towards Sam as she always had; friendly and open. 'As if', Sam thought, 'I am no threat to her relationship with Jack. Or, perhaps she believes that there can be nothing between the two of us because of the regs and wants to stay on friendly terms with Jack's 2IC. Well, I guess I can act friendly towards her as well, after all, it's Jack's decision, not just Seria's, as to where he wants their...relationship to go.' Sam reasoned in the end, before tuning back into what the other women around the table were talking about.  
  
"Liz, Maria; I thought for sure that your mothers would be here to eat dinner with us tonight." Sha're noted.  
  
"They and Diane Evans have been with the Queen all day long." Liz answered.  
  
"Again." Maria added.  
  
"I wonder if we are going to have any input at all into our own weddings." Isabel pouted.  
  
"We have input." Liz replied.  
  
"Through our mothers." Maria added, also pouting  
  
"Yeah, it's my wedding and I'm a princess for Pete's-sake, I should be able to have some direct control over what it's going to be like, when I walk down the aisle in three months." Isabel reiterated.  
  
"But that's the point, Isabel; you are a princess and I am marrying a king, while Maria and Kyle are each marrying royal counselors. Your traditions and customs have royal weddings pretty much spelled out." Liz said calmly. "It's going to be the biggest ceremony this planet has seen since your parents' own royal wedding and nothing is going to change that, no matter how much Max and I would rather have a small, private wedding. All of our mothers, on the other hand, have always dreamed of their 'little girls' having big, flashy weddings, so they're perfectly happy to help Valaria carry out her plans. But I trust Mom to make any important changes that Max and I want made." Liz said before continuing. "And I have enough to do in learning all about your customs and laws; and how to be Max's queen, without also having to look out for the thousand-and-one details which are going to have to go into planning this group wedding of ours."  
  
"And besides, Liz; you told me that you and Max had taken your vows years ago, before they had to return to Antar." Maria piped up.  
  
"Maria, that was private!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"What; you're already married?" Isabel cried out as the other women all listened curiously.  
  
"Well...in our hearts and souls we feel as though we are." Liz explained grudgingly, as her cheeks started to blush. "Before we...made love...for the first time, Max and I drove out to the desert one night and said our own wedding vows to each other and exchanged rings under the stars."  
  
"You exchanged rings?" Isabel asked. "But I've never seen either of you wearing anything on your ring-fingers."  
  
"That's because we don't wear them on our ring-fingers, Isabel." Liz said holding up her hand. "This is Max's ring." Liz pointed out the large silver band which she wore on her left thumb. "And Max is wearing mine..."  
  
"...On his pinky-finger." Isabel finished for her. "I never really noticed the ring until we arrived here and figured that it was some sort of royal signet-ring."  
  
"Nope." Liz shook her head. "After we said our vows, we wore our rings on chains around our necks; more like promise-rings. Since we were only eighteen, we figured that everyone would say that we were too young to marry, so we planned to be properly married after we graduated from college."  
  
Liz's eyes filled with tears as she remembered how their plans were so drastically changed just a few days later, when Max and the others had received the urgent call from Antar.  
  
"We exchanged rings again, right before you left and promised to always wear them, so that we'd have a part of each other with us." Liz said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Hey...better late than never!" Maria giggled, trying to break the sad mood.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Liz replied, a smile breaking through the tears.  
  
"I'm just curious; what changes have you asked your mother to make, Liz?" Sha're asked, sharing her husband's interest in other cultures.  
  
"Well, Antarian wedding colors are pink for the bride and maroon for the groom, but I want to wear a white dress. So I want to have an underskirt of pink and a bodice and overskirt of white. The overskirt would then be drawn to the sides, to show off the pink underskirt. And since custom decrees that I wear these large hoops under my skirt, I thought that this design would look pretty."  
  
"Sorta like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty!" Maria piped up with a grin.  
  
"Hey I like that idea, Liz." Tess said. "I wasn't looking forward to wearing some great, frothy, pink monstrosity, but if we could all wear white dresses and accent them all a little differently with the expected pink, it wouldn't look too bad."  
  
"As to wearing white...um, none of us are exactly virgins, you know." Isabel whispered; she had liked the idea of wearing pink.  
  
"Um...this is sorta private, but had any of us ever had sex with someone else before our first times with our prospective grooms?" Maria asked and all four young women shook their heads, blushing. "I think that makes us virgins enough to wear white." Maria said.  
  
There was a bit of tension between Isabel and Maria for a moment, but then Liz broke into it.  
  
"And I was thinking our guys could wear the Antarian wedding outfit, but in white with maroon piping or embroidery, or something like that."  
  
"Yeah, how about a maroon stripe down the sides of their pant legs? That always looks great on guys; accentuates their long legs." Tess added and the previous tension was forgotten.  
  
"Good idea, Tess." Liz said. "Back to changes; I also requested that we take different parts from the traditional Antarian and Earth wedding ceremonies and vows and combine them. And there are actually a lot of similarities, so I don't think that doing so will be a problem."  
  
"In some ways it's a shame we can't have our weddings on Earth, but if we can make a few changes, I think it will be lovely." Maria agreed. "That woodland glade you guys use for your religious ceremonies is really beautiful! Michael showed it to me the last time I was here."  
  
"Yeah, Mom was telling me about the flower garlands they've picked out, to hang from the trees and Max has assured me that the fruit trees should be blooming at their peak for our wedding; that's why it's being timed this way; that and a particular conjunction of stars." Liz said, excitedly.  
  
"Wedding ceremonies at this time of year are very beautiful!" Tholla agreed. "Many of our young couples decide to get married now for that very reason."  
  
The ladies enjoyed the rest of the evening; sharing the various wedding customs of their two peoples.  
  
TBC 


	11. 31: Dreamwalking a Goa'uld

Stargazers Stargaters Part 31  
  
Two weeks after the ladies' dinner together, Isabel came down to breakfast carrying a sheaf of papers. She fixed a breakfast plate of fruit, a muffin and a cup of cohna from the buffet, set out at the side of the dining room, before coming to sit next to Daniel.  
  
"Good morning, Daniel, Sha're; hasn't anyone else come down yet?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Morning, Isabel." Sha're answered, while her husband smiled his hello around a mouthful of toast. "No, no one else has come down yet. Will Alex be coming soon?"  
  
"No...he was still asleep, poor thing; he's been putting in some long hours over the past few days and was exhausted last night." Isabel answered as her two friends nodded.  
  
"I know he's been excited about some of the technology your scientists have been showing him." Daniel agreed after swallowing his mouthful. "Are those the sketches Jacob/Selmac brought you last week?" Daniel asked, indicating the pages Isabel had placed beside her plate.   
  
The Tok'ra had been working on gathering together pictures or sketches of all of the system lords and minor Goa'ulds they knew about. And on the back of each picture was all of the intelligence the Tok'ra had on each Goa'uld; who their allies were and which regions of space they controlled.  
  
"Yeah, I was looking over them yesterday." Isabel answered. "And something...strange happened last night that I wanted to tell you about."  
  
"What happened?" Daniel asked, concerned.  
  
"I've explained to you my gift for dream-walking." Isabel reminded them and the couple both nodded. "Well, I didn't set out to dream-walk any of them when I went to sleep, but somehow I reached this guy during the night." Isabel showed them one of the sketches.  
  
A cry squeaked out from between Sha're's lips and Daniel snatched the drawing out of Isabel's hands; an incredulous expression on his face.  
  
"You made contact with Klorell?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No...it was Skar'ra!" Isabel said excitedly, knowing that the host of the Goa'uld Klorell was Sha're's brother, Ska'ra.  
  
"Ska'ra!" Sha're exclaimed as she glanced back and forth from Daniel to Isabel.  
  
"You're sure that it was Ska'ra and not Klorell?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well, that was the name he gave me and he felt Human...I mean, I would imagine that a parasitic species like the Goa'uld would have a mental signature very different from Humans." Isabel explained.  
  
"That makes sense." Daniel conceded. "So...how is he?"  
  
"Well, we were both quite surprised when we made contact and most of our time was spent explaining who each of us were and how such communication was possible, but once he had gained some trust that I was a friend, he begged me to find a way to make contact with you and to tell you that he was holding out against the total control of Klorell's mind."  
  
"Thank goodness!" Sha're sighed. "I know how difficult it is to fight against the mind control of a demon, a-a Goa'uld." Sha're corrected herself; remembering her time as the unwilling host to Apophis' queen, Amonette.  
  
Daniel turned to his beloved wife and drew her to his chest with one strong arm around her shoulders as if to say; "you're safe now and I'll never let anything every happen to you again." Sha're saw her husband's unspoken words of assurance in his blue eyes and smiled up at him while rubbing a gentle hand over his chest, to reassure him that she was alright.  
  
"We should tell Jack, Sam and Teal'c about this, but first, do you think you can do that again; contact Ska'ra...or another Goa'uld host?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I think I could reach Ska'ra again." Isabel answered. "But I don't know if I would be able to reach different hosts. You told me that Ska'ra was only made a host a year ago, but that many Goa'uld hosts are hundreds, even thousands of years old and have been sustained by using the sarcophagus many, many times...how much of their original personalities could have survived, after all of this time?"  
  
"Hmm, good question." Daniel replied thoughtfully. "Sha're, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that most of the host personalities will have been broken by now and have no will of their own. But I have wondered about Lord Yu; he is more thoughtful and less blood-thirsty than most of the demons. I wonder if his host could have anything to do with that." Sha're mused.  
  
"Or perhaps the Goa'uld parasite has slight, and I do mean slight, Tok'ra sympathies." Daniel suggested.  
  
"I do not know, my husband." Sha're said.  
  
"Good morning, how're you Daniel, Sha're...Izzy?" Alex entered the dining room, walked over to his soul-mate and bent down to kiss her.  
  
"I'm fine honey...but I was hoping that you'd be able to sleep longer." Isabel replied, after being thoroughly kissed and she stroked a loving hand down Alex's cheek. "You've been working so hard lately."  
  
"If you wanted me to sleep longer, you should have stayed in bed with me." Alex whispered into her ear, but then spoke up for everyone to hear. "I'm fine, thanks; what are you guys talking about?"  
  
Isabel told Alex about her dream-walking and he nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you thinking about using Izzy's gift as some sort of intel-gathering tool or as a weapon of some kind?" Alex asked, concerned.  
  
"It certainly is something to think about. We were going to find Jack, Sam and Teal'c and tell them about it, but there are also a lot of questions which will need to be answered before we can do anything with her gift...that is if Isabel is willing." Daniel said hastily.  
  
"I-I think so...I guess; as long as the person I contact can't find out where or who I am. I'd hate to draw Goa'uld attention back to Antar." Isabel answered.  
  
"Uh oh...Isabel told Ska'ra who she was and presumably where she is..." Isabel nodded at this, her eyes huge. "Will Klorell be able to access Ska'ra's memory of their conversation?" Alex asked.  
  
"In their arrogance, the Goa'uld believe that they can steal any memory from their host's mind, but I was able to keep many of my thoughts and memories locked away from my demon. Ska'ra is strong; he will not allow Klorell to learn of his talk with Isabel." Sha're said with conviction.  
  
"Morning everyone." Max said from the doorway; his arm encircling Liz's shoulders.  
  
"Hey Maxwell, you wanna keep moving? Some of us are actually hungry." Michael said sarcastically from behind.  
  
"Sorry, Maria, Michael." Max said as he and Liz moved out of the way.  
  
"Michael!" Maria cried out irritably and slapped his chest, hard.   
  
"What? Ow! What was that for?" Michael whined.  
  
"Just for being you." Maria said rolling her eyes at her dense fiancé and shrugging her shoulders to the others as if to say "what can I do with him?"  
  
"So...what were the four of you talking about?" Liz said to change the subject as she, Maria and Max took seats at the table and Michael walked directly over to the buffet, to serve himself.  
  
Isabel explained what she had done the night before and Daniel added his hopes for how Isabel's powers might be used.  
  
"I don't think any of us know enough about using our powers on other species, except for Humans, to be able to answer your questions, Daniel." Max said. "But we should certainly tell Jack about this and see what he, Teal'c and Sam think."  
  
"Teal'c will be at the training area; where he's been working most of the time, but where do you think we'll find Sam and Jack today?" Michael asked.  
  
He and the Jaffa had been working together over the past weeks to design a proper training center, where Humans and Antarians could be trained to fight the Goa'uld.  
  
"Jack told me he'd be at the Center today, since he's been itching to start training the new recruits, even though the facility isn't completely built yet." Daniel said.  
  
"Sam told me the same thing, but I'm not sure whether she knows that Jack will be there." Liz said.  
  
"Yeah...about Sam and Jack...has anyone else noticed how they seem to be keeping their distance from each other and snapping back and forth when they do have to work together?" Daniel asked frowning.  
  
"I've noticed that too, but I wasn't sure whether that was SOP for them or not." Michael said.  
  
"Uh, no not really...I mean, yeah Jack can get on Sam's...on all of our nerves sometimes, but Sam has always been militarily polite and proper to him, no matter how aggravated he makes her." Daniel said.  
  
"Well, let's head on over to the training area, to tell them what's happened and maybe we can figure out what's going on between the two of them." Isabel said.  
  
"Hey, I'm s'ill eat'n here." Michael called out around his mouthful of food.  
  
"Oh sorry, Michael." Alex apologized and then turned to Isabel. "Sweetheart, I think your news can wait long enough for everyone to eat breakfast, don't you?"  
  
"Well...okay; but don't take all morning, Michael." Isabel ordered Michael as Max, Liz and Maria stood up to serve themselves from the buffet.  
  
"Maybe while they're eating, we could have a private word?" Alex suggested to his love.  
  
"What? Oh, uh, well sure, Alex." Isabel agreed as Alex stood to pull out her chair for her and then lead her out of the dining room.  
  
"What's up with those two?" Tess said as she and Kyle walked into the room after their two friends had brushed by them on their way to the living room.  
  
"Mornin' Tess, Kyle." Max greeted them around a piece of fruit. "Get some breakfast for yourselves and sit down while we tell you what's been happening." And then started to brief them.  
  
Across the hallway, in the living room, Alex closed the door before turning to face Isabel.  
  
"What have you been doing to Jack and Sam? I thought you were going to just make them a little jealous, not lean, mean, fighting machines...towards each other!"  
  
"Calm down, Alex; it's not as bad as all that." Isabel soothed. "And actually I haven't done anything since I set up their housing arrangements; I haven't needed to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked, skeptically.  
  
"I've had people watching them and a few things have happened to each of them which apparently the other has seen...but interpreted through the eyes of jealousy. I told you about Sam becoming ill from that spice which Beneck used in a recipe...well Jack saw them...their silhouettes from outside and my...um...informant even agreed that the way their shadows moved together looks provocative."  
  
"Uh oh." Alex groaned.  
  
"Yeah, then there was the incident at the river, when Seria sprained her ankle; Sam was downstream...and I was informed that that scene was rather...um...intimate-looking as well." Isabel finished.  
  
"Yeah, but still...they've worked well together for almost two years." Alex argued.  
  
"That just shows that I was correct and my plan is working! Just one incidence each and they both have turned towards Seria and Beneck, respectively; began to work with them even more closely than before. Which has only made them more jealous of each other over the past two weeks." Isabel grinned.  
  
"But don't you think we should tell them the truth before they try to kill each other...or Seria and Beneck?" Alex asked.  
  
"That's why I've had them watched, to make sure they don't. But you're right, I think the whole situation is about to come to a head and we'd all better get over to the training area before it does." Isabel agreed.  
  
They returned to the dining room to find their friends finishing up their breakfasts.  
  
"Have you explained everything to them, Max?" Alex asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah and we're all ready to go...that is if it's okay with you, Michael?" Max asked his friend who had risen from his seat, with his eyes on the buffet again.  
  
"Huh? Oh all right." Michael answered grudgingly; seeing his third helping slipping through his fingers and turned to Maria. "I'm going to have to bring a sandwich with me to bed if we keep burning up so many calories each night." He teased softly, but everyone heard him anyway and began to laugh at the couple.  
  
"Michael!" Maria exclaimed, slapping her lover on the side of his arm.  
  
"What? Hey, I didn't tell them what we were burning up calories doing...their assumptions come from their own dirty, little minds." Michael argued.  
  
"You mean you weren't making all-out, passionate, multi-orgasmic love to Maria every night as she's been boasting about for weeks?" Tess asked innocently.  
  
"You've been boastin' about my lovin'?" Michael asked Maria smugly; confirming Tess' question and setting off another round of laughter from their friends.  
  
"Michael!" Maria groaned as she hid her red face in is chest and held onto his shirt with her fists.  
  
"Hey, when you got it, you got it...and I've got you, pixy-girl." Michael said; equal parts self-satisfaction and gentleness.  
  
"Um...okay let's go find Jack and Sam." Daniel said, trying to control his grin at the younger couple's antics and holding Sha're close to his side.  
  
Finally, the entire group of friends left the Manor and walked over to the part of town where the training center was in the process of being built.  
  
"There they are." Michael pointed out. "Looks like Jack is still trying to show the Antarian trainees Earth-style hand-to-hand combat." Michael shook his head despondently.  
  
"What's wrong with that? Jack is an excellent training officer and holds top marks in hand-to-hand." Daniel asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to say anything against Jack; it's jut that Antarian combat techniques are so totally different from yours that the trainees are having trouble grasping the concept. Their own training keeps getting in the way." Michael explained.  
  
"Hmm, I see what you mean." Max said, surveying the group as once again Jack and Sam put out hands to help their partners, Seria and Beneck, respectively, up off of the mat. "I wonder if our people could better understand Earth martial-arts if they saw it properly demonstrated."   
  
"Yeah, I was going to suggest that, after seeing the first training session yesterday." Michael agreed.  
  
Out on the mats, Jack and Sam were having much the same thoughts as they surreptitiously watched each other help their training partners up from the ground.  
  
'Look at how tenderly Jack helps Seria up from the mat; I thought she was supposed to be a warrior. Jack's hardly ever helps me up from the ground when I've fallen; certainly not without making some sort of smart-alec remark.' Sam groused to herself, silently. 'Does he throw her down onto his bed the same way, before he...has sex with her?'  
  
Sam's imagination took off, fueled by memories of seeing them working so closely...and happily together for the last two weeks.  
  
'Look at Sam help that wuss, Beneck up off of the ground...again. Man, that guy is worse than Daniel for finding ways to fall down...so Sam will help him up and ask all gentle-like if he's okay. She acts so much more...feminine around Beneck while with us she always acts as if she's one of the guys. Not that I've ever considered her one, to me, whether she's wearing camouflage fatigues or her class A uniform, Sam's all woman in my eyes. But does Sam need a...weaker man to make her feel needed and...wanted? Does her femininity only come out when she's in her care-giver mode? For crying out loud, I'll never get her that way; I need a woman who can be my equal, who's strong enough to fight with me, not be my nurse-maid.'   
  
Jack finished thinking sourly, if silently to himself; his thoughts following a similar jealous path to those of Sam's.  
  
"Colonel, Major; how's it going?" Max called out as the group of friends moved towards them.  
  
"Well...everyone's really...trying...very hard to learn the combat skills we're teaching them, but I think that we have a translation problem her." Jack answered, quickly snapping out of his dark thoughts.  
  
"I was wondering if we could demonstrate our techniques to the Antarians." Sam suggested, interrupting her commanding officer. "If they can see the moves performed correctly while we explain the tradition and theory behind them, I think our Antarian trainees might get a truer picture of what we are trying to teach them."  
  
"That does sound like a sensible plan." Max agreed. "Which of you want to come forward and demonstrate these techniques?" Max asked, looking around at the members of SG-1 and the other training officers nearby.  
  
"I'd like to." Sam volunteered. "My participation can show the women that even a larger, stronger opponent can be brought down using these techniques."  
  
"Very well, Major. Who would like to partner her?" Michael asked with a sinking feeling in his gut, about who was going to volunteer.  
  
"I will." Colonel O'Neill all but growled. 


	12. 32: The Truth comes out

Part 32  
  
Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill gazed at each other warily after the Colonel had volunteered to demonstrate hand-to-hand combat techniques opposite his second-in-command.  
  
"Do you want to start, Major?" Jack asked and Sam nodded her agreement.  
  
Sam began with a brief history of where the different combat techniques had originated and then she and Jack began to demonstrate each discipline; one move at a time. As the individual, precise moves flowed together into the dance-like exercises, martial arts experts use for private training, Sam and Jack watched each other covertly.  
  
'Man-oh-man, for an Air Force colonel with bad knees, Jack sure is graceful...and sexy - wow!' Sam thought to herself. 'We've never practiced combat moves together before...that's a real shame, 'cause I've been missing quite a show. Jack isn't muscle-bound like Teal'c, or even quite as buff as Daniel has become, but he still has a well-toned, strong body...from what I can see through his black t-shirt and camouflage pants. Like a proud, mature cougar; seasoned, tough and yet still sleek and in his prime.'  
  
Jack was having much the same thoughts.  
  
'Boy, I've seen Sam...uh...Carter fighting hand-to-hand against our enemies before...And that to-the-death, one-on-one knife fight on Simarka was pretty spectacular to watch...well...in retrospect, After she'd made that old fool of a chieftain submit to her superior fighting skill...But I've never seen her go through these basic exercises before. I've also never thought that a baggy black t-shirt and camouflage pants could be sexy...but on Sam...wha-ho...they are! Or is it that Sam is just plain sexy, all by herself? Yeah that's probably it. Watching her now; seeing her delicate hands and wrists flex and bend through the exercise and the rest of her body twist and turn so gracefully through the movements; it's easy to forget how strong and powerful she is too. How all military she is...although I've always been aware of her as a female...'  
  
Jack saw Beneck out in the crowd and almost stumbled.  
  
'Oh for crying out loud, does Beneck have to stand there, almost drooling over Sam? His eyes following her every move.'  
  
And Sam saw Seria as well.  
  
'Seria's eyes have been following Jack's every move. Man, doesn't she have any more respect for herself than to stand all googlie-eyed, out in the crowd, almost salivating over my colonel?' Sam asked herself.  
  
Sam turned in the exercise movements to see Jack execute a perfect jaw-high kick in precise synchronization with her own and almost went googlie-eyed herself.  
  
'Oh man, he's magnificent!' Sam almost grinned at her own thoughts, but was snapped out of them by Jack's voice.  
  
"Okay, we've demonstrated the moves individually and then how they all flow into each other. Now let us show you how we use these movements to fight another person and/or to defend ourselves...Carter."  
  
Jack and Sam started by showing different types of attacks and how the martial arts movements could be used to react to each attack. They broke each exercise down into slow-motion segments, which they both noticed showed off each other's muscles, balance and grace even further than before. But as they became more and more attracted to each other in this unexpected show of sweaty sexiness, both Sam and Jack also became more aware of Beneck and Seria's respective attraction as well. As the two instructors sped up and lengthened their demonstrations, the two hosts' attentions apparently became more focused, supportive and anxious that a certain someone might be injured as hands and feet flew back and forth at an ever increasing speed.  
  
'I've had it with watching Sam and Beneck getting closer and closer to each other over the last couple of weeks and him drooling over her now.' Jack growled to himself. 'We were getting pretty close ourselves; it's amazing how much you can learn about another person during long, uneventful off-world missions, where it's just you and your three team-mates. I bet Beneck doesn't know that Sam will eat an-y-thing with peanut butter on it. Does he know just the right way to massage her feet after hiking fifteen or twenty miles all day? For crying out loud, pal, she's my second-in-command, My friend, MY Sam!' The words screamed through Jack's mind and echoed back and forth inside his skull, but did not make it out past his clenched teeth.  
  
'Oh man, here comes Seria; up to the front of the group. What; is she afraid that I'll hurt her poor little Jackie? Yikes, did I just refer to my colonel as "Jackie"? I bet he was never called Jackie or Johnny; even when he was a baby. I bet he was a tough little tyke...cute though...' Sam thought as she looked over the man with a possessive yet covert glance as she continued to instinctively match Jack, move for move. But her concentration was not total as she kept note of how many times Jack's eyes glanced towards the crowd...and Seria.   
  
Down in the crowd, Michael and the others quickly realized that the action between the two instructors could no longer be for teaching purposes; it was moving so quickly that only an expert might be able to break down and see the individual moves.  
  
"Do we dare try to break them up?" Maria asked him, she had noticed the glances back and forth between the opponents and two particular people out in the crowd.  
  
"I don't think we could without getting punched for our efforts." Michael shook his head.  
  
"If it is...um...jealousy which is fueling those two, maybe we should remove the source of contention; Seria and Beneck, as well as the others." Alex suggested, glancing to Isabel.  
  
"I think you're right, Alex." Max agreed before he and the others began to quietly herd the trainees away from their instructors, but Seria and Beneck were reluctant to go.  
  
"We have to stop them, Max!" Beneck exclaimed anxiously. "He's hurting Samantha."  
  
"Hah! I think it's your girlfriend who's laying down the damage, Beneck." Seria retorted.  
  
"Sam...my girlfriend? She's not...you're just worried about Your boyfriend, Jack." Beneck shot back, making the eight friends glance back and forth between each other...Beneck...and Seria? Who would have guessed?  
  
"Okay you two; you need to come away from here so you can discuss...your feelings...or whatever, in private." Max said urgently. "Your arguing is only escalating the situation between Sam and Jack."  
  
"But..." Beneck and Seria protested at the same time.  
  
"Come, now." Max said more firmly and the two followed the six friends, who had herded everyone else away from the practice area. "Make sure everyone stays away." Max ordered Michael. "Liz and I will stay nearby to make sure that Sam and Jack don't kill each other."  
  
"Oh-kay." Michael said reluctantly before following his King's orders.  
  
Back in the practice area, Sam had heard Beneck's angry words, but only the words and not the inflection; "you're just worried about your boyfriend, Jack."  
  
And Jack had heard Seria's words as well; "I think it's your girlfriend who's laying down the damage, Beneck."  
  
Max had been correct, Seria's and Beneck's words would escalate the emotionally combustible situation between Sam and Jack because he had not moved the two Antarians away before they had the chance to open their mouths. Having their beliefs seemingly confirmed for them, both combatants struck out even harder, but physical expressions of their hurt and anger was no longer enough and they...finally...started to speak.   
  
"What does she have that I don't?" Sam cried out, while jumping to miss a leg Jack stuck out to trip her.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be getting an answer from you to that question." Jack yelled back, blocking a fist aimed at this throat.  
  
"I've been your loyal 2IC, your best friend for nearly two years, why did you turn away from me...to Her?" Sam ignored Jack's questions, but subconsciously stored it away in her mind.  
  
"Why'd you turn to Him?" Jack countered. "We were best friends, but I always wished we could be...more." Jack admitted, but said the last part so softly that Sam almost missed it as she blocked a kick to her kneecap.  
  
"I didn't turn to anyone...SIR! You're the one who went splish-splashy-fishing with Seria." Sam yelled.  
  
"Only after I saw you go to bed with Beneck!" Jacked yelled; exasperated and hurt.  
  
"What? I never...were you Watching me?" Sam asked reproachfully, her anger, which had begun to ease, heating up again.  
  
As if...I'm no Peeping-Tom. I was just gonna drop by and see how you were doing, as I walked home from the Manor." Jack explained but kept his attacks going. "And I got an eye-full from the sidewalk, out front of Beneck's place."  
  
"But, but nothing's ever happened between us..." Sam admitted but then continued. "Unlike you and Seria;...carrying her in your arms and all."  
  
"She sprained her ankle!" Jack retorted finally catching hold of one of Sam's fists before it could plow into his face.  
  
And at the same time, Sam caught hold of his other wrist, but they continued to try kicking and tripping each other.  
  
"I'm not the one who's been spending every waking...and hor-i-zontal moment with Beneck-boy!" Jack accused.  
  
"No, you're 'doing it' with Seria-pee-ah." Sam yelled back.  
  
And finally, what Sam was accusing him of, sunk into Jack's brain.  
  
"NO I AM NOT, Sam!" He yelled and then moderated his voice just a bit. "Nothing at all has been happening between me and Seria. Yes, I enjoy working with her and she has become a friend, but that is all."  
  
Sam's brain was also just now accepting what Jack had said as well.  
  
"Well, neither am I, Jack! It's just like you said; Beneck and I are friends and we work well together." Sam admitted. "And, if what you say is true; that Seria sprained her ankle that day at the river..."  
  
"It is true." Jack shot back, still belligerent.  
  
"Oh-kay...then I'll accept that if you will accept the fact that the only time Beneck has stepped foot inside my bedroom...and what you probably saw...was when I got sick on something I ate and threw up. Beneck helped me to bed and brought me a pot of tea to soothe my stomach..."  
  
They had stopped fighting some time between Jack and Sam's explanations and now they just stood gazing warily at one another while their heart rates slowed down.  
  
"So...then...what have we been fighting about?" Jack asked, confused and still hurting.  
  
"I - I thought you were falling in love with Seria and it hurt so much because...Iloveyousomuch." Sam said softly; running the last part together.  
  
She was so exhausted from fighting and emotionally hurting that she had no more strength to hold in her emotions or hold the tears back from falling down her cheeks. Jack felt equally tired and emotionally dejected as well, but managed to hold back all but one, lone tear, which dripped its way down his lean cheek.  
  
"I felt the same way about you and Beneck because...I...Iloveyoutoo...way more than I should." Jack admitted.  
  
All of a sudden, two pairs of hands began to softly clap together as Max and Liz walked over to their friends from their safe positions several yards away from the practice area.  
  
"Finally, you both admit to each other...and to yourselves, for that matter...what the rest of us have known for a couple of weeks now!" Max said, grinning.  
  
"You have?" Sam asked, blushing at Liz and Max.  
  
"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Jack asked, only just noticing that they were totally alone, except for Max and Liz.  
  
"We thought that you two needed some privacy to...hash out your problems together." Liz explained gently. "By the way, we believe that Seria and Beneck are finally having much the same discussion with each other as you two just had."  
  
"What? Really?" Sam and Jack asked together.  
  
If it was true, that Beneck and Seria were actually in love with each other; that would put the final kibosh on Sam and Jack's jealousy.  
  
"Yup!" Max grinned.  
  
"You two seem awfully smug about all this." Jack said irritably and then turned to face Sam and take one of her hands in his. "Sam...I may have finally admitted what I feel for you...and you for me...which I can hardly believe, but it...it is still against regulations for us to do anything about it."  
  
"I - I know, Jack." Sam nodded sadly, but giving his hand a light squeeze.  
  
"Uh...not here on Antar it isn't." Max said. "Our culture encourages people to be honest about how they feel towards the people in their lives (so why Seria and Beneck got into the mess they did, I'll never know!). And our four-squares are mostly made up of two men and two women because that combination of male and female is much more powerful than just four people of the same sex, working or fighting together, would be." Max paused and then continued.  
  
"While we were growing up on Earth, I heard news stories about sex-scandals in the military...'don't ask, don't tell', or some cover-up of a female soldier being assaulted by male soldiers. Here on Antar the respectful treatment of all people is simply second-nature to us and if anyone does break that fundamental rule, he or she is swiftly and appropriately punished. Covering up such actions is not tolerated. So I say again, while you two and the rest of your people are here on Antar, you are bound by our laws." Max finished; glancing between Sam and Jack meaningfully.  
  
"Of course we are, but we are also still under General Hammond's command." Sam corrected. "That's why we've been returning to Earth for a few hours every few days; to brief him about our progress...as well as handling our e-mail and paperwork."  
  
"Rats, I was afraid that you'd insist on seeing it that way." Max said, frowning.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that they now both know how the other one feels; that's a big step." Liz said. "And you two are going to have to find a way to handle your feelings, no matter what happens after this."  
  
"I get what you're saying, Liz." Max said, grinning. "Why don't you two show us...prove to us how well...how professionally you can still work together, no matter what the situation. And in private...or I should say, when you're off duty...because I don't want you to have to sneak around or hide your feelings...as King of Antar, I give you permission to...get to know each other, on a more personal level. Not so much...uh...sex...although that's totally up to and between the two of you...but the process of being a couple, rather than just team-mates...alright?"  
  
Jack and Sam glanced at each other shyly.   
  
'Jack O'Neill shy; will wonders never cease?" Max thought, but was pleased that this new relationship of theirs was important enough to them for Sam and Jack to be a little uncertain about it as they turned back to himself and Liz.  
  
"Okay...we'll try that." Sam said and Jack nodded as he reached out to take her hand and rub his thumb over her soft skin.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you...uh...to it for now then." Max said as he also took Liz's hand in his and drew her away from the older couple.  
  
"Good luck!" Liz called back...  
  
TBC 


	13. 33: Daniel flies to Chicago

Stargazers/Stargaters Part 33  
  
Disclaimer: I am using some of the dialogue from the "Stargate" episode "The Curse", which does not belong to me. This story is being written just for fun with no copyright infringement or dishonor intended to anyone.  
  
http://www.gateworld.net/sg1/s4/413.shtml is a URL to a good summary about this episode if you are interested.  
  
Author's Note: After a little Sam-Jack time together, this chapter is going to ease into a Daniel-oriented side-story. The timing for this segue fits in very well with the rest of this story and I have been dieing to write this for quite some time now; he, he, he! What I am doing is pulling the storyline from the episode entitled "the Curse" forward a couple of years and giving it a more satisfactory ending; I think you'll like it; at least I hope so! So sit back and enjoy...  
  
Stargazers/Stargaters Part 33 "The Curse, Cured" Part 1  
  
After their surprising and enlightening conversation with Max and Liz, Sam and Jack hiked out of the city, hand in hand and up a little ways into the hills. And when they found a large boulder, the two of them climbed up onto it and sat down, closely together.  
  
"This is nice...Jack." Sam said shyly, catching herself before she could call him 'sir'.  
  
Jack's right hand was lying on his thigh and Sam tentatively reached out to take it, panicked and was pulling it back when Jack's hand turned over and grasped her fingers in his.  
  
"Yes, 'this' is...nice." Jack agreed gruffly. "And I'm not talking about the wildflowers."  
  
"No..." Sam agreed, blushing as she found herself staring deeply into Jack's soft brown eyes.  
  
And then those brown eyes were moving closer and her eyelids closed and Sam's focus switched from Jack's eyes to his lips as they gently brushed over hers and then withdrew. A sound of distress slipped past her lips as she felt the loss of his kiss. Sam instinctively moved forward in search of that warm caress and this time her lips found Jack's, lower lip and drew it in between hers. This time Jack was the one who made a sound in his throat, but his was a moan of satisfaction, bordering on passion as his mouth played with Sam's; as they discovered each other's taste, scent and touch in the press of their lips.  
  
"Mmm, I've wanted to do that ever since Daniel told us about the alternate-universe Jack and Samantha who were actually engaged to each other." Sam murmured softly as they leaned back a little from each other.  
  
"Me too; that story of Daniel's certainly planted a seed in my imagination." Jack agreed.  
  
"But all you said at the time was that it would be against regulations for the two of us to do anything like that." Sam almost pouted.   
  
"Yeah, well that was as much a reminder to myself as to you." Jack agreed, and then reminded her. "And anyway all you could say was how alternate universes or realities were against all of the laws of physics."  
  
"Well, I may have been incorrect about the physics, but you weren't wrong about all of this being against the regs." Sam reminded them both sadly, letting go of the hand she had been holding.   
  
It broke her heart, but Sam was determined to get everything out into the open before she could invest any more of her emotions in this dream of being with Jack. He nodded in agreement; Jack also knew that they needed to discuss all of this before they went any further.  
  
"While General Hammond and I were discussing your promotion to Major, I also wondered if it would be best if you were given the command of your own SG-team." Jack said.  
  
"I don't know if I could have accepted the command if you had offered it to me, Jack." Sam admitted. "To be kept from seeing you, working with you each day would have made me miserable."   
  
"Yeah, those were my main reasons for not offering you the command, besides the fact that you're the best damn 2IC I've ever had!" Jack chuckled and Sam blushed at his gruff compliment. "And whenever I started to fantasize about...um...dating you, I realized that just giving you your own command within the SGC would still not allow me to fraternize with you. As the SGC's second-in-command, under General Hammond, I'd still be your superior officer and you would still be under my command...and out of my reach."  
  
"Yeah the only way for this to work would be for me to totally leave the SGC; transfer to a completely different command, which I just cannot bring myself to do." Sam agreed sadly.  
  
"Or I could try retiring...again." Jack added.  
  
"No you couldn't, not now when we have a real chance of stopping the Goa'uld." Sam reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Jack agreed.  
  
"There is one other way I could try, but I really don't want to..." Sam said. "I could resign my commission in the Air Force and just become a civilian consultant." Sam almost shuddered at the prospect.  
  
"You couldn't do that any more than I could retire, Sam." Jack agreed. "You'd never be allowed to pilot any Air Force aircraft again if you did and someone might insist that you not be allowed off-world anymore. Being able to date me wouldn't be worth all that." Jack finished in a rare show of modesty.  
  
"I don't know...it might be...but I would rather try and find another way first, if we can." Sam said slyly but then whacked Jack on his arm when he started to puff his pride back up after her compliment. "Oh you!" Sam laughed, but Jack just gave her his innocent-little-me look.  
  
"You know though, to every rule there is a loop-hole and this regulation does have one, or so I've heard." Jack said thoughtfully a moment later.  
  
"There is? I've never heard of one." Sam said.  
  
"It's not well known, I guess." Jack said. "The idea is that one of the interested parties in the relationship gets themselves temporarily transferred to another command for several months. And while under someone else's command, the couple could um...uh...get married. The regulations do not pertain to previously existing marriages, so when the one person returns to their previous command, it's too late...although neither could be the true CO of the other; as in giving their subordinate his or her yearly evaluation or handle any other administrative/personnel duties like that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would work." Sam nodded. "But being separated from you for four to six months isn't something I'm ready to sacrifice yet either...And we're no way near ready to get married...if...um...if that is your intent." Sam qualified and blushed when Jack reached over to pick up both of her hands in his.  
  
"First of all, I want you to understand that marriage to you is my ultimate goal. But the second thing you need to know is that I'm not in...too much...of a rush to reach that point right away. I know that there's a lot we need to learn about each other before we can get there, but we will get there...reach the alter." Jack said decisively.  
  
"Uh, that's good to know, because my intensions towards you are honorable as well." Sam grinned.  
  
"But neither of our intensions precludes kissing each other right now, right here." Jack said already gathering her back into his arms...  
  
"No they don't." Sam agreed as she allowed herself to be drawn back into the warmth of Jack's arms, his lips and his love...  
  
...Sometime later, after a very satisfactory...um...make-out session up in the hills, Jack and Sam walked back down to Beneck's home, where Jack was going to drop off Sam before going to find Teal'c and discuss the training schedule with him...But instead, they found an envelope with Sam's name on it, pinned to the front door instead.  
  
"Dear Sam,  
  
Congratulations on your discovery of the mutual attraction which you and Jack hold for each other. I'd like to say 'what took you two so long?' but Seria and I are hardly in the position to say anything, because it's taken us even longer to realize our own love for each other!  
  
In light of our great discovery -grin- Seria has invited me to move into her home and I have accepted...we packed up all of Jack's things and moved them over to my house, where the two of you are welcome to stay for the rest of your visit here on Antar. Please let us know if you have any problems operating the appliances, as I've shown you how to do...otherwise...have fun you two!  
  
Your friend, Beneck.  
  
P.S. We didn't unpack Jack's things because we weren't sure whether to put them in your room or the guestroom! -wink-"  
  
"Those two...little stinkers and..." Sam started to exclaim, but Jack interrupted her.  
  
"...And good friends." Jack said grinning. "But they do have a good point, which bedroom do you want me to unpack my socks in, Sam?"  
  
"Hey, that's not just my decision, we should make it together." Sam hedged. "I...want...to be with you...but..."  
  
"But?" Jack asked, not helping at all.  
  
"But...are we ready to take that step?"  
  
"What do you think?" Jack asked again, deadpan.  
  
"Oooh, you're doing it again, Jack! What do You want? I-I want...oh how I want...to be with you, but I think it's...too soon." Sam rushed on to say, but then squeezed her eyes shut while waiting for Jack's opinion.  
  
"I...think you're right, Sam; it is too early for us to take...that step. But you'd better lock your door at night because...I want you too...way more than I should..." Jack warned and Sam gave him a beautiful big grin.  
  
"Lock my door? Hey buddy, it's your door that better be locked at night...and barricaded...unless...you want a little midnight make-out session tonight!" Sam bragged and Jack pretended to surrender; backing up with his hands up in the air.  
  
"I'll lock mine, if you'll lock yours...Samantha." Jack said in a low, sexy voice Sam had never heard him use before...before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then brushed by her and stepped into Beneck's house to go and unpack his socks in the guest room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Daniel and Sha're finished packing their packs and strapped them shut before taking them and leaving their room in the Royal Manor and walking downstairs. As they passed Michael and Maria's room, they could hear the couple inside arguing; and knowing that their fights could lead either to blows or a bout of lovemaking, Daniel and Sha're scurried on by, grinning.  
  
"Pixie-girl it's not time to get up yet." Michael complained.  
  
"Ohh Michael don't do this to me, you know I don't want to leave our bed, but I have an early session with Coria this morning, remember? I told you about it yesterday."  
  
Michael didn't answer but instead tried to drag Maria back into his arms.  
  
"Michael -kiss- you know that -kiss- I'm doing this -kiss- for us -kiss- trying to make a life -kiss- for myself here -kiss- so that I can -kiss- honor your people -kiss- learn more about them -kiss- and fit in here -kiss- once we're -kiss- married." Maria reminded him in between kisses.  
  
"Ohh -kiss- arrggh!" Michael groaned loudly in frustration.  
  
He knew that what Maria was saying was true. Once they were married, it would not be safe or practical for them to live on Earth, but at first Maria had not known what she could do to keep herself occupied during the day while Michael was out covering his duties as Max's Second-in-Command.  
  
She and her mother had been running their alien-themed gift-shop together for ten years and Amy DeLuca had always planned on Maria taking over when she retired. Now her daughter would be unable to do that; the government had decreed that the trading and/or selling of Earth jewelry and other touristy-type goods to Antarians and vice-versa to Humans would not be worth the security risk that someone might figure out where the "alien-trinkets" were really coming from.  
  
So, mother and daughter had decided to sell their store and their house; once Maria was married in two and a half months; Amy was going to buy a small motor-home and travel and Maria had decided to follow one of her girl-hood dreams...She had become fascinated with Antarian music, especially their ballads; story-songs. And to that end she had begun to train under one of Antar's best ballad-singers, Coria, during the three days a week she visited Michael. She loved it and Coria believed that she was training one of Antar's future stars.  
  
As Daniel and Sha're came downstairs they saw a group of people gathering in the living room and wandered over.  
  
"Morning Isabel, Tess." Daniel said as he snagged a pastry from a table near the doorway which was set up with all sorts of breakfast treats for the attendees of the meeting. "Oh yeah, today was the day a bunch of your best dream-walkers and mind-warpers were going to get together and discuss your plans for defeating the Goa'uld. Wow, I wish I could stay to listen in, but Sha're and I really have to go."  
  
"I understand; have a wonderful trip seeing your father again, Sha're." Isabel hugged her friends briefly. "And don't worry; Sam will be coming over soon to sit in on the meeting in your place."  
  
"Oh, um good." Daniel said.  
  
Just then, Alex and Kyle came down the stairs and over to their respective lady-loves for a "good-bye, I'll-see-you-later" kiss. Alex was off as always, after snagging a muffin for himself, to work with some of the Antarian scientists, while Kyle was about to leave to work one more day with the mechanics and engineers who designed and maintained the hover-craft, before he would need to return to Earth for the rest of the week.  
  
He and Tess had discussed at great length what he was going to do with his life once they were married. Kyle owned and managed six gas stations and garages in and around Roswell. They had several options before them and a final decision had not yet been made. Tess could go to live on Earth with him; perhaps get a college education and then a job in an area of interest...and only commute back to Antar as a Royal Counselor once or twice a month. Kyle, on the other hand loved to "tinker" with car engines and had little time to do that anymore with his managerial duties and business decisions to make at each of his garages. Most people would see Kyle as a very successful young man, but he realized that even with all of his financial success...he was not very happy.  
  
But ever since he had first ridden in a hover-craft, Kyle had become fascinated with the craft and wanted to learn all he could about them. So, his and Tess' most likely decision would be for him to cut back on his businesses; three of his chief mechanics would like to buy their respective garages from Kyle and then he could probably find buyers for the other three soon after they were married.  
  
With his business responsibilities on Earth taken care of, Kyle could move permanently to Antar, but visit his father back home in Roswell as often as they liked. His best wish was to learn how to design, build and maintain hover-craft; there were only a few left after the civil war, but Kyle figured that more would be built with the help from Earth and he wanted to get in on the business from the beginning. Kyle dreamed about owning several hover-craft garages in and around the Capital and of spending his days "tinkering" with their innards to his heart's content.  
  
"See you guys in a few days." Daniel softly called out to the two couples who were still kissing and then turned away to walk across the hallway to the dining room where he knew he'd most likely find Max and Liz.  
  
When he opened the door to the dining room he found the sweet scene of Max just placing a plate, heaping with food in front of Liz while she was reaching up an arm to encircle his neck and bring his lips down to hers for a kiss.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but..." Daniel cleared his throat and then said to gently break their concentration on each other.  
  
"Oh Hi Daniel, Sha're." Liz greeted them with a smile as she and her lover broke apart reluctantly.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you that we're off." Daniel said grinning.  
  
"Have a great trip and a wonderful time seeing your father again, Sha're." Liz said reaching up to hug her friend who had walked around the table to return the hug.  
  
"We will, I can hardly wait to see my father!" Sha're exclaimed.  
  
"Good luck going over those points we spoke of together, with your council, Max." Daniel told the young king and friend.  
  
Max and Daniel were almost through mapping out the first draft of the Earth-Antarian treaty. They had been working on it whenever Max's schedule allowed and Daniel worked with the interpreter, Mergle on translating the writing in the Stargate chamber whenever Max was unavailable.  
  
"Thanks, I'm sure it will go well." Max said confidently.  
  
"Great! Well, we should be back in a few days." Daniel said again before he and Sha're left their two friends and hiked over to the practice area where the instructors, Sam, Jack and Teal'c among them, were having greater success training their Antarian students in Earth combat styles.   
  
Daniel grinned as he watched Sam and Jack working with two different recruits, on opposite sides of the group from each other; they looked professional and focused, but Daniel was able to detect their brief glances back and forth over the distance anyway. The two of them had gone about their duties as always, but with none of the tension between them and Seria and Beneck, which had been building for weeks. And as Max had ordered, they were spending much of their off-duty time together talking a great deal and getting to know each other on a private level. Daniel's grin broadened as he remembered the two times already when he had caught them kissing sweetly. But he and everyone else were happy to see them walking here and there hand in hand; obviously in love.  
  
The instructors finished what they were working on, called a short break and then Sam, Jack and Teal'c came over to where they stood.  
  
"So...today's the big day, huh?" Jack asked Daniel  
  
"Yup, it's been a year and a day since we were last on Abydos. Today's the one day when they will uncover their Stargate; our one chance for me to take Sha're home to her father, Kasuf." Daniel agreed.  
  
"I wish we could come with you, but we're finally starting to make some progress with these recruits, I don't want to break the momentum now." Jack said regretfully.  
  
"We understand that, Jack." Daniel said.  
  
"Tell Kasuf that we haven't given up on getting Ska'ra back; in fact we have more reason to be hopeful now." Jack said.  
  
"I'll tell him." Daniel assured his friend, shaking his hand, kissing Sam on the cheek and bowing slightly to Teal'c. "See you in a couple of days."  
  
"'Bye, Daniel, Sha're." Sam called out as the couple turned and walked away from them, towards the hover-craft which would take them up the hill to the Stargate chamber.  
  
As Daniel and Sha're stepped out on the other side, into the SGC's Gateroom, they saw General Hammond waiting to greet them at the foot of the ramp.  
  
"Welcome back, Dr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson." He said smiling at the young couple.  
  
"Thank you, General; how're things going here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Rather well; SG-6 should be returning in a couple of hours with some artifacts which you and your department will no doubt be very interested in taking a look at." The General answered.  
  
"Hey great!" Daniel said. "I'll take a look at them as soon as Sha're and I return from our trip to Abydos, but I'm sure the others can begin a preliminary analysis for you."  
  
"Of course, Doctor, today's the big day. When did you propose to leave for Abydos?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well, uh...Abydos is several hours behind us, so it's still night there for a couple of hours. I thought I'd check my messages and anything urgently requiring my attention and then we'd leave in three hours if that's alright?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That'll be fine, Doctor." The General said before the couple left him to go to Daniel's office.  
  
"Home sweet home." Daniel said as they entered his office and dropped their packs on the floor.  
  
"My home is wherever you are, my Dan'yel, but if I must choose between this office and the apartment, I would choose our apartment." Sha're said.  
  
"I know you'd like to go to the apartment, my heart, but we only have three hours before we have to leave again and between the time it would take to drive there and then drive back, I'm afraid we'd have very little time to actually be there..." Daniel explained.  
  
"I know, Dan'yel...it is alright." Sha're smiled softly up at her handsome husband.   
  
Daniel was trapped in her loving gaze for a moment but then made himself break free.  
  
"Um, uh, good...uh...I keep my Abydonian robes here in the office and the seamstress who made your new set dropped them off while I was here last time, so they're here too and I figured we could change in here rather than going to the locker-room." Daniel finally managed to get the point out.  
  
"Very well, do you want to change right now?" Sha're asked and as she did so, she began to pull up her dress in order to pull it off over her head.  
  
"Um, uh, actually..." Daniel stopped Sha're from lifting her dress up any further than she already had and made her drop the material back down to hide her lovely legs. "I thought we'd just slip the robes on over the clothing we're already wearing. But if you want to completely change, you'll need to go to the locker-room after all because remember there is a security camera up there." Daniel pointed up to one of the corners of the ceiling and silently cursed it and the security personnel on the other end of the electrical cord.  
  
"Oh." Sha're said disappointed that she could not carry out the seduction she had planned to play on her husband, to pass away the time until they were to leave for Abydos. Instead, looking straight up into the camera for a moment, she pulled Daniel to her until their bodies were pressed together, linked her arms tightly around his neck and then transferred her attention back to his face, especially to his lips before stretching up to passionately kiss him.  
  
Daniel realized that he was being well and truly claimed by his wife...for anyone in the Security Office to see...and gossip about...and he was in equal parts turned on, incredibly pleased and...mortified at the new material they were supplying the rumor-mill with. But the turn-on and pleasure outweighed the mortification and he gathered his incredible wife into his arms, drawing her even more closely to his body and concentrated on returning her drugging kisses with ones of his own.  
  
Ten floors up, the Security Office echoed with wolf-whistles and laughter as two male and one female security officers watched their favorite archeologist thoroughly kiss his lovely wife. Several minutes later, back down in Daniel's office, the couple broke apart a little and gasped for air. Daniel licked his lips, savoring Sha're's sweet taste as his heart rate began to slow down a little.  
  
"My heart...that kiss was...incredible!" He told her softly, deep blue eyes still linked with chocolate-brown ones.  
  
"Mmmm yes." Sha're agreed happily, almost smugly.  
  
"I love you." Daniel also whispered, kissing her quickly one more time before slowly disengaging himself from Sha're's arms. "And I don't want to have to do this but...Sha're, I really need to work at my desk for a while; check my messages and my e-mail." Daniel said.  
  
"My Dan'yel?" Sha're asked sorrowfully, hoping to make her husband forget about stupid things like e-mail.  
  
"Pl-ea-se, Sha're don't do that to me...I really need to do this, it's important." Daniel all but begged.  
  
"Ohh...all right." Sha're conceded and let Daniel go. "Are you hungry? I could go to the cafeteria and get us some food." She offered.  
  
"And some coffee?" Daniel wheedled with a sweet smile.  
  
"Of course, coffee." Sha're chuckled.  
  
"That would be great! Thank you." Daniel said, quickly kissing Sha're on her smooth brow.  
  
"I will be right back." Sha're said before leaving.  
  
Daniel sat down and booted up his computer and while it was warming up, he checked over the half-dozen phone messages which had been placed on his desk. By the time his computer was up and his e-mail account opened, Daniel had determined that all of the phone messages could wait and began to weed through the dozens...and dozens of e-mail messages. He was on several archeology list-serves, anonymously and nearly half of his unopened mail consisted of chatter from them.  
  
"Let's see...junk, junk, later, later, more junk, delete all of those...what's this?" Daniel clicked on a listing entitled "Famous archeologist in critical condition!"  
  
The e-mail opened..."Dr. David Jordon of the University of Chicago was critically injured when his office somehow exploded this morning. Dr. Jordon was rushed to the University Hospital and is listed in critical condition...indeed it is feared that he will not survive. The Police believe that a gas leak may have caused the explosion but the investigation is still only one day old..."  
  
"Oh no! Oh man! No, no! Dr. Jordon..." Daniel exclaimed in horror and paced around his office for a few minutes before returning to his computer. "'Only one day old?' When was this posted? Oh man, only half an hour ago; boy, someone moved fast! Maybe to give friends and former students a chance to go see him...if they don't think he's going to make it...Former students, friends...I Need to go see him...if this is my last chance to see the Professor..." Daniel muttered to himself.  
  
Daniel was still mumbling to himself and running his hands through his hair when Sha're came back into the office, carrying a tray of food. But when she saw her husband, she quickly set the tray down and ran over and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Dan'yel are you alright? What's wrong, my husband?" Sha're cried out when she saw the anguished look on his face.  
  
"Sha're...I just found out that Dr. Jordon...my teacher, my mentor...has been in a terrible accident and may be dying. I-I need to go and try to see him, if I can, before it's too late!" Daniel ran his hands through his hair again and Sha're saw a tear trickle down his face. "I need to tell him that I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what, my Dan'yel?" Sha're asked gently.  
  
"Sorry for...disappointed him, embarrassing him. I was his top student, almost his...protégé...that means I was in line to take his place at the University, sometime in the future, when he retired. He...he was like a father to me...and when I started to publish my theories about the pyramids being so much older than everyone thinks they are and that they were landing places for alien spacecraft..."  
  
"And you were correct, my Dan'yel...the demons do use the pyramids to land..." Sha're tried to sooth.  
  
"Yes, I Know that now, but no one else does, even now...and three years ago the entire archeological community thought I was nuts, crazy. Even Dr. Jordon didn't believe me, but he stood by me anyway; risked his reputation and even his career to do so...That's why I haven't gone back to see him since I returned from Abydos...my presence there would only be an embarrassment to him." Daniel said sadly.  
  
"But now we must go and see this most important man, my husband, before it is too late. We will go and tell General Hammond and he will get one of his mighty birds to carry us to your Dr. Jordon." Sha're said decisively grabbing Daniel's hand and pulling him out of his office.  
  
"But, but...I just remembered...I can't go right now; we're leaving for Abydos in just a couple of hours..." Daniel said as they entered the elevator, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"My father..." Sha're said; yearning in her voice, but then turned to her husband with love in her eyes. "We can go through the Chapa'ai to Abydos in a few days." She said.  
  
"No...remember, Sha're, this is the only day that your people will remove the cover-seal from over the Chapa'ai. We must go today or they will bury the Stargate forever." Daniel said running his hands through his hair in agitation. "Maybe I'll be able to make Dr. Jordon's funeral...since he isn't...supposed to live..." Daniel turned away from Sha're and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"No, Dan'yel it is too important for you to see your mentor before he goes to join the god. You must lighten the burdens he carries in his heart as well as in your own." Sha're said briskly. "We will ask the General; he is most wise and will surely know what to do."  
  
"I-I guess..." Daniel agreed softly as they exited the elevator and walked down the hall to General Hammond's office.  
  
When Sha're and Daniel reached the office and were told to enter, Sha're started right in with her story of their troubles; she was too afraid that her Dan'yel would back out without admitting his dilemma to his superior.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Jackson, I can see that you and your husband do have a problem indeed. Why don't we compromise; Dr. Jackson, you and your wife will leave for Abydos as soon as possible. I'm sure they've removed the cover-seal already, but we'll send a probe through first, just to be sure. You will then escort Mrs. Jackson to her father, Kasuf and...uh...son, Shifu, and then return to the SGC where I will have a car waiting to take you to the airbase, where your flight to Chicago will be prepped and ready to take off." The General said firmly.  
  
"What? Um, General, are you sure? That's very generous of you, but..." Daniel started to ramble, totally shocked.  
  
"How many times have you saved this planet from the Goa'uld, Doctor?" The General asked rhetorically. "I think that earns you a seat on the fasted military flight I can get you."  
  
"Thank, thank you very much, sir." Daniel said and Sha're grinned happily before tugging her husband out of the office so that they could go and get changed and grab their gear.  
  
When they returned to the Control Room, Abydos had already been dialed and the MALP was slowly rolling up the ramp. It disappeared through the event-horizon and everyone waited to see if it made it safely to Abydos.  
  
"Receiving MALP telemetry now, sir." An airman called out. The General, Daniel and Sha're moved over to look at the computer screen and saw the inside of the Abydonian pyramid but no people were in sight.  
  
"I bet the militia is hiding behind those pillars." Daniel said and moved to speak into a microphone. "This is Daniel Jackson, son-in-law to Kasuf. I wish to step through the Chapa'ai with my wife and Kasuf's daughter, Sha're, who has been freed from her demon-tormentor." Daniel spoke in ancient Egyptian and his message was relayed to the MALP.  
  
All of a sudden, dozens of young men and women, some of them carrying automatic weapons, came rushing out from behind the columns, laughing, dancing and clapping for joy.  
  
"I guess that's their way of telling you to come through." General Hammond said with a smile. "You have a go, Doctor."  
  
"Thank you, General." Daniel grinned and this time he grabbed Sha're and led her down the circular stairs to the Gateroom.  
  
The General watched from above as the young couple walked up the ramp, hand in hand and stepped through the Stargate. When Daniel and Sha're arrived on the other side of the wormhole, they were immediately mobbed by dozens of people who were laughing and crying for joy at the safe return of their good friends, Sha're and Dan'yel.  
  
It was still dark out when the newly returned couple and several of their friends stepped out of the pyramid and started to hike across the desert to the home of Sha're's father, Kasuf. One year ago, Apophis had brought a very pregnant Sha're/Amonette back to her home planet so that he could keep the secret of this child from the other System Lords and his enemies. For this child, a boy, whom Sha're would name Shifu, was not a normal child, but a harcisis; the product of two Goa'uld parents. Such unions were forbidden among the Goa'uld because the child would carry within its DNA all the secrets of the parasitic species...and the possibility of their destruction. Never the less, Apophis' plan for this child was to use him as his new host, once the boy had grown up.  
  
Daniel found out about Sha're's pregnancy when he had returned to Abydos one year after he'd left, to assure Kasuf that he would continue to search for Sha're. Instead he had found her already there in her father's home, ready to give birth and temporarily free of her Goa'uld mistress as the symbiote had needed to go to sleep in order for the child to be safely carried to term. Sha're went into labor and Daniel had delivered the baby, but before he, Sha're and Teal'c could escape back to Earth, another Goa'uld named Heru-ur had come looking for the child.  
  
As soon as the baby was born, Amonette had awoken, but Teal'c and Daniel were able to fool her into believing that Heru-ur had taken her child while at the same time making Heru-ur believe that Amonette had the baby. When in fact, Daniel gave Shifu to his grandfather, Kasuf; who with a servant-woman went into hiding, out in the desert of Abydos, until it was safe to return to their home.  
  
Now, Sha're was returning to Abydos to see her father and her son...but not Daniel's child. If it had been safe to keep him, Daniel knew that he would have loved the boy and raised him as his own for Sha're's sake. But it would not be safe, not even on Earth. Too many government agencies would want to get their hands on the baby. And then there were the Tok'ra and the other Goa'uld as well to worry about. Daniel and Sha're had discussed what to do at great length and after much heartache had decided to follow through with Amonett's plan to take the boy to the legendary planet of Kheb, where it was believed that he would be safe from all of his enemies. Amonette had known vaguely where the planet was, but did not know the complete coordinates, so for now Sha're would come to visit her son on Abydos and the SGC would continue to look for Kheb.  
  
Finally, Sha're and Daniel made it to the home of Kasuf and were welcomed with much joy and celebration. With help from Sha're, Daniel explained the situation to her father and was able to leave the party just over two hours later...without dishonoring his father-in-law. With a promise to return as soon as possible and a passionate kiss to Sha're, Daniel left the village and returned to the Stargate.   
  
Once back at the SGC, Daniel shed his desert robes for a tweed blazer and was hustled up to the car; General Hammond had waiting for him, as promised. The flight to Chicago was fast, but Daniel noticed little of it as they flew east. He let his mind drift back to his college days with Dr. David Jordon; some of the happiest times of his life...until he had met and married Sha're. He remembered also his old girlfriend, Sarah Gardner...and how their relationship had ended badly...and he remembered Stephen Raynar; another student of Dr. Jordon's, along with himself and Sarah. But Stephen and Daniel had never been friends; Stephen had always been too jealous of Daniel for that to happen, although Daniel had rarely noticed Stephen's attitude towards him, back then.  
  
And now he would have to see both Sarah and Stephen if he was to be allowed to see Dr. Jordon at all...Since he had returned from Abydos, Daniel had kept tabs on all three of them through the scientific journals and knew that both of his old colleagues now had professorships of their own at the University, and were Dr. Jordon's research assistants as well.   
  
Daniel came out of his deep thoughts and memories only when the pilot announced that they were about to land.  
  
And once he had deplaned, carried his one, beat-up old suitcase to the rental car counter, picked up the car which General Hammond had arranged for him to have while he was in Chicago and took off towards the University Hospital. He figured that he could check into his hotel later, if he was not run out of town on a rail, first.  
  
At the hospital, Sarah Gardner and Stephen Raynar had stepped out into the hallway, outside of Dr. Jordon's room to talk. Stephen had already been there, sitting with his mentor for half an hour and was about to leave, while Sarah was just arriving to take her turn. Sarah was pretty; tall and slim with shoulder-length curly blond hair and Stephen was quite handsome; tall, of medium build, with black hair and both of them were in their thirties, like Daniel.  
  
The intensive care unit was designed with a nursing station in the middle with the glass-enclosed patient rooms circling around it, so that each patient could be easily monitored. Therefore, both colleagues saw Daniel as he came walking down the hallway and up to the nurse's station. And even Stephen had to admit to himself that there was quite a change in his former colleague. Daniel had always been polite to everyone he came into contact with and they could hear enough of his conversation with the nursing staff to tell that that had not changed, but his posture had; and Stephen recognized the old blazer that Daniel was wearing, but instead of being baggy on his frame, it was now stretched across his broad shoulders and muscular back. Daniel's hands were in his pants' pockets; a nervous mannerism Stephen well remembered, but there was also a coiled intensity in his straight back, which was new. And, Stephen noticed, Daniel's slight college-cafeteria-belly was gone; a ripple of abdominal muscles noticeable beneath his shirt.  
  
"My goodness, wherever Daniel's been all this time, it certainly has agreed with him." Sarah said after conducting her own inspection of her old boyfriend.  
  
"What-the-hell-is-he-doing-here?" Stephen asked in a vicious, yet soft voice at the same time.  
  
"Stephen!" Sarah reproved him in her sweet English accent. "You know he cared about the Professor; of course Daniel would come if he could." She said, but then fell silent as Daniel, the object of their comments turned to walk in their direction.  
  
"The Prodigal Son returns." Stephen ground out and Daniel looked up, noticing them for the first time.  
  
"Stephen?" He asked and then saw who stood beside him. "Sarah!"  
  
"Daniel!" Sarah greeted him with a gentle smile and they moved in for a hug. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Yeah, despite the circumstances." Daniel said as they broke apart and walked over to sit on a bench against the wall; Stephen standing, almost hulking over them. "So, uh, what exactly happened to him?" Daniel asked, nodding his head in the direction of Dr. Jordon's hospital room.  
  
"According to the Police, there was a slow leak in the lab, something must have caused a spark and the whole thing went up. If the Professor had been in the room, they fear that he would have been killed instantly, but they think that he must have been just leaving the lab, or was in the hallway when it blew and he was rescued pretty quickly. But even so, he's in critical condition and...not expected to...live." Stephen said and Daniel nodded sadly.  
  
"We would have called you, but no one knew where to find you." Sarah said apologetically.  
  
"That's okay." Daniel told her gently.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." Sarah said, touching one of his hands as it rested on his knee.  
  
"So, how long has it been?" Stephen butted into the conversation. "Two years?"  
  
"Almost three." Daniel admitted.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Stephen all but demanded.  
  
"Uh...I've been busy." Daniel said casually, yet evasively.  
  
"Really?" Sarah asked surprised. "I've looked for signs of you out on the fringes, but there've been no papers, no research projects. It's a like you fell of the face of the Earth."  
  
"Yeah it's a little like that isn't it?" Daniel admitted without giving anything else away.  
  
"As I recall, the last time I saw you, you were giving a lecture to an empty room." Stephen said smugly.  
  
"Uh, well the room was full when I started." Daniel said sheepishly.  
  
"Well maybe the world wasn't ready to hear that the pyramids were built by aliens...or was it men from Atlantis?" Stephen bent down to say; only inches from Daniel's face.  
  
"Stephen please." Sarah reproved and he straightened up.  
  
"Yes, Stephen; please." Daniel repeated almost goading him into continuing.  
  
"Why did you come back? You've managed to stay away all this time. If you're looking for forgiveness, you're probably too late; the man is dying and most likely won't ever wake up again." Stephen bit out before turning on his heal and striding quickly down the hallway.  
  
"Always a pleasure, Stephen." Daniel called after his retreating back.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sarah apologized. "He's not usually that bad, but this has been hard on him."  
  
"I know, it's okay; I'm sure it's been hard on you too...on all of us." Daniel said. "And with that in mind, is it okay if I go in and sit with the Professor?"  
  
"Of course you may go see him, Daniel; come, I'll take you in." Sarah said as she took one of his hands and drew him up off of the bench and into Dr. Jordon's room.  
  
Even though he had prepared himself, Daniel was still shocked by the appearance of the man in the bed. His face had little more color in it than the white sheets which covered him and he had aged much more than three years could account for. Daniel then checked over the readings on all of the monitors surrounding the bed. He had learned what they all were for and how to read them during his many stays in the SGC Infirmary.  
  
"Wow, I can see why everyone's so worried about his chances for recovery." Daniel said sadly as he turned back to Sarah.  
  
"You know what all those lines and blips mean? When did you become a doctor of medicine?" Sarah asked half shocked, half teasing.  
  
"Of course I've not become a medical doctor in a mere three years, but I have had occasion to learn some advanced first-aid and some other medical basics." Daniel admitted remembering the wonder he had felt the times he had even delivered two babies, while off-world.  
  
"And will you tell me where you were when you gained all of this knowledge?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm...sorry, I...can't do that, Sarah. And right now if you don't mind, I'd really like to sit here with Dr. Jordon for a few minutes." Daniel said gently.  
  
"Of course." Sarah almost pouted, but stepped outside of the room anyway. "I'll just wait out here for you, but take your time, Daniel."  
  
"Um, thanks." Daniel murmured as he was turning back to the man in the bed.  
  
Daniel sat down in a chair which had been drawn up close to the bed and took Dr. Jordon's hand in his.   
  
"Hi, it's me; Daniel. I hope you don't mind my being here; I just felt as though I had to come when I heard about your accident. Stephen's angry but I think it'll be okay, eventually." Daniel paused to think for a moment and then continued. "I - I just needed to say that I'm sorry...Sorry for disappointing you...Sorry for leaving and not coming back or even writing to you before this...And now I'm afraid that it's too late...I can tell you how I feel and ask for your forgiveness but you can't lighten your heart by telling me how you feel...or grant me your pardon...I don't even know if you'd want to...or whether you'd tell me to go to hell if you could...Man, I'd give almost anything if we could have just one more conversation together, catch up with what we've been doing..." Daniel sighed sadly, but then brightened.  
  
"I got married almost three years ago! Her name is Sha're and I know that she'd love to have met you...she needed to go visit her father right now, or I would have brought her with me. She's beautiful and kind and oh so patient with me! I love her so much..." Daniel sighed again. "Well, I'd better go..." He stood up but continued to hold the limp hand in his own. "Hey...try to fight this okay? Try to come back to us if you can...But if you're too tired to fight I guess it'll be okay...I know all about being so tired that you can hardly fight the urge to give up, believe me...You will go onto somewhere better than this place, but we'll...we will all miss you...a lot. I'd better go." Daniel repeated, trying to keep the tears back. He gently squeezed the hand he had been holding and then placed it back on the sheet before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
'Where is a Goa'uld sarcophagus or a healing-device when you need one?' Daniel asked himself sadly.  
  
As Daniel's footsteps faded down the hallway, Dr. David Jordon let himself slip back into unconsciousness, where there was no pain; only peace and rest. He had managed to surface partway out of the gray void when he had heard a voice which he had not heard in years. Could it really be Daniel Jackson, the boy who he had thought of as a son? Yes it was! And even though Professor Jordon's consciousness had faded in and out as Daniel spoke to him, he had picked up on some key points; Daniel's worry for him and his being sorry for what had happened years before, Daniel's joy in his wife, what had he said her name was, Sha're? And Daniel's wish that he, David Jordon would fight to survive; to heal and live...And at that very moment, Dr. Jordon decided to himself that he would do just that. But to achieve that end, he would need rest...  
  
Daniel found Sarah waiting for him, sitting on a bench several yards down the hallway from Professor Jordon's room.  
  
"Are you alright, Daniel?" Sarah asked, concerned.  
  
"I've been better, but I'll be okay." Daniel answered gently and managed to give her a sad smile.  
  
"You know what I think we both need? A good cup of coffee." Sarah suggested. "Why don't I drive us over the Bean Grinder and we can talk more comfortably there?"  
  
"Coffee? I'd love some." Daniel said perking up a little. "But I have a rental, why don't I meet you there?...Um, uh, but aren't you going to go in and see the Professor?"  
  
"I saw him this morning already; I can come back later tonight." Sarah assured Daniel.  
  
"Well, uh, okay then; I'll meet you there." Daniel agreed.  
  
Both old friends arrived at the campus coffee-house, one right after the other and walked inside together. Once they had been led to a booth, made their request and received their coffee, Daniel and Sarah relaxed back in there seats with sighs of relief as some of the tension and worry they had been feeling eased just a little bit with the invigorating smell of the coffee.  
  
"You know...Stephen was right, I should have come back before all of this...but...I was afraid that I wouldn't be welcome." Daniel said, sighing again and taking a healthy swallow of his coffee.  
  
"Are you joking?" Sarah asked, shocked. "Even after everything that happened, Dr. Jordon never thought any less of you. You were his best student."  
  
"Who made a fool of himself in front of the entire archeological community." Daniel countered self-depreciatingly.  
  
"He kept hoping you'd find proof, something that would shut everyone up." Sarah said.  
  
"No, he thought I was nuts." Daniel said honestly.  
  
"That's not true, why do you think it's so hard for Stephen to see you here? He's always been in your shadow, even after you left." Sarah said.  
  
"I hear his book is on the best seller's list." Daniel said, to prove to them both how little Stephen had to worry about any competition from him.  
  
"I know...he's getting a Porsche!" Sarah admitted, grinning.  
  
"Ow!" Daniel yelped playfully.  
  
"Look, I have to admit, I thought you didn't come back because of me." Sarah changed the subject to something she had been dying to get out in the open.  
  
"No that's not it." Daniel denied.  
  
"We could have ended it better than we did." Sarah continued.  
  
"Maybe..." Daniel said, not really wanting to get into that right then. "The truth is I got caught up in something incredible..."  
  
"You found something didn't you?" Sarah asked excitedly. "Something to support your theory? Tell me!" She begged but Daniel stayed silent. "Oh come on!"  
  
"I...can't." Daniel said.  
  
"Daniel." Sarah said in a reproving tone and he shook his head in frustration of having opened his mouth in the first place.  
  
"Okay, let's just say that what the world knows about ancient Egypt barely scratches the surface. The truth is more...incredible than anyone imagines!" Daniel said with wonder in his voice.  
  
"Now that's the Daniel I remember!" Sarah said approvingly, but then looked at her watch and was shocked at the time. "Rats, I have a meeting to get to in twenty minutes...Daniel; will you come by the office tomorrow morning? There's something I really want to show you."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to see what you've been working on." Daniel said enthusiastically. "Ten o'clock okay?"  
  
"That'll be great, see you then; I have to run." Sarah said, throwing some money to pay for their drinks on the table, leaning down to kiss Daniel on the cheek and then hurrying out of the shop.  
  
TBC 


	14. 34: Daniel finds something

Stargazers Stargaters Part 34  
  
Disclaimer: I am using some of the dialogue from the "Stargate" episode "The Curse", which does not belong to me. This story is being written just for fun with no copyright infringement or dishonor intended to anyone.  
  
The Curse, Cured Part 2  
  
After Sarah left the Bean Grinder, Daniel finished his excellent cup of coffee, paid the bill and then left as well. He spent the evening driving around town, remembering the years he had lived in Chicago during college, as well as his years as Dr. Jordon's research assistant. He made a few stops at some of his old haunts but found them changed; or, he wondered was he the one who had changed so much in just three years? But finally he made his way over to his hotel, checked in and collapsed on the bed fully-clothed; it had been a long and emotionally draining day.  
  
At ten o'clock the next morning, Daniel met Sarah at the front door to the building in which Dr. Jordon's office was located and she took him upstairs. As Sarah let them into the room, Daniel looked around; not much had changed. It was a large room; crowded, floor to ceiling bookshelves ran along the wall to his left, Dr. Jordon's desk was still in the corner, next to the windows which stretched across the upper half of the out wall in front of him. And a very large table with three inch raised sides stood in the middle of the floor, covered with Egyptian artifacts of all sorts.  
  
"Wow...all of this stuff is...great." Daniel said looking around. 'Although I've seen better specimens on a dozen different worlds.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, aren't' they great?" Sarah asked happily. "We just received them about a week ago." Her expression saddened. "But he Egyptian government has already made a formal request for their return. We've been working as hard as possible to learn as much as we can before they are taken away."  
  
"These are from the Stewart Expedition?" Daniel asked; he had been looking over the artifacts and recognized a few of them from a few articles he had read over the years.  
  
"Yes...you know the story of course." She said, but continued anyway. "The expedition uncovered all of these in 1913 but it was rumored to be cursed after all of the team members died within a year of the dig. And then the ship which was transporting all of these artifacts to the U.S. sunk off the shore of New Jersey. They only just found the wreck last month and all of these artifacts were still in their shipping crates and were brought to the museum."  
  
"Well, um, if you'd like, I could help you catalogue this stuff." Daniel offered. "I want to stay at least a few more days, until Dr. Jordon's condition is...clearer."  
  
"Sure, we'd love the help." Sarah agreed but she was distracted as she searched for something on the table.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
  
"There's something missing." Sarah said, rechecking everywhere she had already looked.  
  
"You're sure?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Positive; a gold amulet of Osiris...it must be here somewhere..." She muttered but then looked up. "Daniel, I must find it."  
  
"I'll help you." Daniel said starting to search around the room.  
  
Sarah glanced over at Daniel and smiled faintly, even as she continued to search.  
  
"I was sorry that we couldn't have dinner together last night; there's so much time to catch up on." She said and Daniel winced.  
  
There was so little he could tell Sarah about what he had been up to over the past three years...and one important piece of news he should have told her yesterday as soon as they had hugged hello.  
  
Yeah...about that...um, uh, there's something I should have told you yesterday." Daniel said haltingly.  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Sarah asked interested but still distracted.  
  
"I'm um, uh...married." Daniel said out of the blue.  
  
That got Sarah's attention and she stopped what she was doing completely and turned towards Daniel.  
  
"Married?" She cried out.  
  
"Um, uh, yes." Daniel said uncomfortably, but then he gained some strength by remembering how much he loved his wife and grinned. "Her name is Sha're and we've been married for almost three years."  
  
"Almost three...years?" Sarah gasped. "So you knew her before that seminar in L.A?"  
  
"Uh no...we met after I...left..." Daniel said looking down at his shoes.  
  
"But if you've been married for almost three...what was it, a case of love at first sight?" Sarah asked scornfully, unsuccessful at hiding her jealousy.  
  
"Well sort of...you see...her father gave her to me...as a - a gift. But she was gorgeous, sweet and smart and we hit it off almost right away...even before I understood that her tribe considered us husband and wife." Daniel chuckled to himself.  
  
"So where is this wife of yours...still with her...tribe? Does she even speak English?" Sarah asked unkindly.  
  
"Um, uh, yes, Sha're is visiting her father right now; she hasn't been able to return to her home for um...quite some time...and she missed him." Daniel answered as truthfully as he could, but then anger crept into his voice as he answered Sarah's accusation. "And of course Sha're can speak English...I taught her and she picked it up incredibly fast, she's very bright."  
  
"Of course, I'm sure she is." Sarah tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, Daniel; it was just such a shock...you're being married and everything...I had been hoping...that we..." She trailed off, unable to finish what she had been about to say; watching Daniel as his shoulders slumped in embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, no...I'm afraid that couldn't happen again between us, even if Sha're and I...I can't stay here...I only came back because of Dr. Jordon." Daniel explained in his soft, gentle voice.  
  
"Yes...of course." Sarah said forcing a smile. "Well, I can't find the amulet in here. I'm going to go check a few other places..." She looked over at Daniel hesitantly. "If your offer of help still stands..." Daniel nodded. "Why don't you start working on examining these pieces?" She pointed out several. "And I'll be back in just a little bit...uh...you remember that the kitchenette is just down the hall if you want some coffee."  
  
"I remember." Daniel said; he had found a pad of paper and pencil and was already focusing on the first artifact.  
  
"Okay then..." Sarah said but when Daniel did not look up at her, she sighed and left the room.  
  
Some time later, Sarah returned, but Daniel looked up only long enough to see her dejected expression before returning to his work. Sarah found her own pad of paper and began working as well. As they progressed, she showed Daniel how the computer was set up for recording their findings and he nodded, typing away.  
  
"You weren't nearly so adept at using a computer three years ago." Sarah noted.  
  
"Yes...well I've been working with someone who is very adept...as you put it and she's taught me a lot." Daniel said smiling as he remembered Sam showing him the ins and outs of computers.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, shook her head and went back to work. They spent the day that way; taking notes on an artifact and then recording their findings on the computer and from time to time Daniel walked down to the kitchenette and brought back a cup of coffee for himself and tea for Sarah.  
  
"How is it that you seem to know so much more about all of this stuff than you did three years ago, Daniel?" Sarah asked. "You're even correcting my pronunciation of the Egyptian symbols. How can you be so sure of how they pronounced everything thousands of years ago? No one speaks this anymore."   
  
'Because Sha're and Ska'ra taught me, that's how.' Daniel thought to himself but only smiled benignly up at Sarah.  
  
Sarah, remembering that smile from earlier questions she had asked Daniel...and received no answers to, groaned in exasperation.  
  
"It's like hitting a brick wall with you sometimes, Daniel!" She exclaimed.  
  
'That's what Jack says too.' Daniel thought silently, but went back to work.  
  
Around one o'clock, Stephen came by the office to have lunch with Sarah, but when he saw Daniel he threw the deli sandwiches he had bought them, to Sarah and stomped back out, slamming the door behind him. Daniel was concerned about Stephen's attitude but knew that there was very little he could do to change it and so shrugged and accepted the bag Sarah handed to him and opened it.  
  
"Hey, pastrami; I haven't had any good pastrami in ages!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing like Martinelli's deli." Sarah agreed. "But you should have been able to find some pastrami somewhere. Where have you been for the past three years, under a rock?" Sarah threw back, but Daniel had just taken a huge bite of his sandwich and could only smile around the food in his mouth.  
  
'You're getting close!' He thought to himself. 'But Cheyenne Mountain is a little larger than a rock.'  
  
The two of them made good progress through the afternoon until Sarah had to leave, to teach the one class she had scheduled that day. They said goodbye; Daniel saying that he would work for a little while longer before he went to visit Dr. Jordon and promised to lock up before he did so. Daniel was as good as his word; working for a little over an hour and then he had an idea. Of the places she had checked, Sarah had not mentioned the basement where artifacts were stored and the university museum's Curator worked. He finished the piece he was working on, closed down the computer and locked the door behind him on the way out. He found the Curator in her office and introduced himself. She seemed happy to be pulled away from whatever she had been working on and led him down to the huge storeroom.  
  
"Sorry about the mess, you know how it is, budget-cuts...I'm trying to sort things out, but there's never enough time." The Curator said. She was a short, middle aged black woman who bustled quickly before Daniel's long-legged strides.   
  
"I understand." Daniel said gently.  
  
"Now what was it you were looking for?" She asked.  
  
"Um, uh, an artifact which went missing from the Stewart Expedition." Daniel said.  
  
"The Isis jar." The Curator said, instantly.  
  
Daniel looked with interest at the woman, but then returned to the subject at hand.  
  
"Um, no...an, uh...gold amulet with ebony..." Daniel checked the paperwork he had brought with him. 'Um it was numbered 14C."  
  
"That was sent up to Dr. Jordon with the rest of the artifacts; I can show you the paperwork..." The Curator said efficiently.  
  
"Um, uh, no that won't be necessary." Daniel said believing her but then his curiosity came to the fore. "What's this about an Isis jar?"  
  
"It's over here." The Curator said, heading off down the rows of shelves until she came to the one she needed. "The crate was marked incorrectly; I just found this the other day." She said, unsuccessfully trying to reach for an object on the top shelf.  
  
"Uh, this one?" Daniel asked, pointing to a canopic jar he could easily see from his extra foot of height above the small woman.  
  
"Yeah." The Curator said and Daniel brought it down and looked at it.  
  
The object was a white ceramic bottle, but where the neck should be, a woman's face and head was fashioned on top instead. She had a headdress on, with the representations of the crescent and full moons sticking out on top; the crescent was on its side, cupping the full moon. A wide Egyptian collar circled her neck; covering her shoulders as well and a sash hung down the middle of her robe, which comprised the body of the bottle.  
  
"It has this extra set of markings." The Curator pointed out the symbols which ran along the large collar. "No one's ever seen markings like that, have you?" She asked.  
  
"Actually, I have." Daniel answered and then turned to the woman beside him. "I'm going to need to do a translation." He told her and she nodded in acceptance.   
  
"Alright, if you need me, I'll be in my office cataloguing the Polynesian death-masks." She told him amiably and shuffled off.  
  
Daniel took a closer look at the markings, to make sure that he was not mistaken as to what they were, looked around to make curtain that no one was nearby and then brought out his cell-phone. He pressed the speed-dial for the SGC's base operator and waited for him to come online.  
  
"Yes, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson; I need to speak to General Hammond right away...Hi General...no, I'm still in Chicago...Dr. Jordon's holding on, but no one expects him to survive." Daniel continued briskly, burying his emotions. "General, I'm holding an Egyptian burial jar...and it has an extra set of symbols on it, which no one here has ever seen...yes, I know what they are...they're Goa'uld symbols, General...You'll have the plane prepped and waiting for me? Will you contact Sam on Antar and ask her to return? Thank you, sir. I just want to go check on Dr. Jordon briefly and then I'll be there...thanks again, General." Daniel said and hung up.  
  
Daniel debated whether or not to ask the Curator for permission to take the Isis jar out for "testing". If the artifact was what he feared it was, the museum would never get it back from the Air Force, but on the other hand he did not wish to get the lady who had been so nice and helpful to him, into trouble. So Daniel went to her office and was given permission to take the artifact out after signing the proper forms.  
  
With the Isis jar safely boxed up and hidden away in his carry-on bag, Daniel next quickly drove over to the University Hospital and made his way to David Jordon's ICU room. He was hoping to return to Chicago after taking the Goa'uld artifact to Sam for analysis, but he did not want to take the chance that he would never be able to see his old mentor again without saying goodbye to him. Daniel entered the hospital room and sat down in the chair near the bed. He thought about all of the things Professor Jordon had done for him during his short career and about what was hidden in the bag he carried...Daniel took one of the Professor's cold, limp hands in both of his and looked out the sliding glass door to make sure that no one was nearby before speaking.  
  
"I wish I could tell you about everything I've seen and done in the past three years, Professor." He looked around again and then lowered his voice. "I was right, Dr. Jordon! I found the proof I needed to prove my theory; the pyramids Are thousands of years older than anyone ever believed them to be and they Were used as landing sites for alien space craft! These aliens enslaved the ancient peoples of Earth and took them to other planets to work in their mines...there are thousands...millions of Humans living out there in space; descendants of those ancient cultures. Greek, Babylonian, Egyptian, Norse, Celtic and many others. It's - it's like watching history come alive before my very eyes! But there is a downside...there's a war going on out in space between two alien species; the group which enslaved ancient Humans and another, who have tried to watch over us and protect us...and I've been helping to fight that battle...I've seen so much...done so much!" Daniel petered off, looking around again; all clear. "I'd better go...I found something among the artifacts from the Stewart Expedition...it has to do with what I've been working on these last years and could be very dangerous, so I need to have it analyzed...I...hope to be able to come back and visit you again in a day or so..." Daniel said.  
  
He looked into the old man's eyes again...and saw them flutter weakly open just a little. Dr. Jordon was awake! Daniel stood up and bent over the man in the bed.  
  
"Dr. Jordon?...David?" Daniel asked trying to get a reaction from him and reached out to press the call button for the nurse. "Hang in there...help is coming..."  
  
A male nurse came running into the room.  
  
"He's - he's awake!" Daniel grinned as the nurse checked over his patient.  
  
Dr. Jordon managed to keep his eyes cracked open for a few seconds and then closed them with a sigh and his vital signs dropped a little. The nurse looked up and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir; but many patients will come around, be totally lucid for just a short while before...the end." The nurse warned.  
  
"But, but he's still alive right now...right?" Daniel pleaded, glancing between the nurse, Dr. Jordon and all of the monitors which surrounded him.  
  
"Yes, he's still alive, but I can't guarantee...for how much longer." The nurse said.  
  
"I understand." Daniel sighed, biting his lip and wrapping his arms around himself, trying to ease the stress he was feeling. "Listen, I don't want to leave, but I have to, it's very important that I return to my...employer...but I'll be back by tomorrow morning if I can. In the meantime, here's my card with my home, office and cell-phone numbers on it. Will you put them with Dr. Jordon's records and call me if anything else happens?"  
  
"Of course, Dr. Jackson." The nurse said, reading his name off of Daniel's card.  
  
"Thanks." Daniel said before picking up his bag and reluctantly leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back on P3X-555; Antar, a soldier came down to the training area from the Stargate chamber up in the hills and brought his superior, Michael Guerin, a note addressed to Major Samantha Carter. The training of Antarian soldiers, Earth's new allies, in Human-type hand-to-hand combat techniques was going well as Michael looked over the group, searching for Sam. Not seeing her, he waited for Ferretti the lead instructor, after O'Neill and Carter, to call for a short break before calling Teal'c over to him.  
  
"Hey Teal'c, where did Jack and Sam disappear to, they were here just a short time ago?" The Antarian general asked the Jaffa.  
  
"They said that they both had other duties to attend to and that they would return here later in the day. Why, has something occurred which they should be appraised of?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Uh, it looks like General Hammond has sent a note for Sam. I'll go look for her, but if I can't find her, I'll leave it at Beneck's house, where the two of them are staying. Will you tell Sam that, if you see her before I do?" Michael asked.  
  
"Of course, MichaelGuerin." Teal'c agreed with a grave nod of his head.  
  
"Great, see ya later." Michael said before moving off.  
  
Michael checked several different places where he thought he might find Sam Carter, but without any luck, so he headed on over to Beneck's house with the idea of leaving the General's note on the kitchen counter for Sam. Beneck's back door was unlocked and Michael entered the house with relief, figuring that he would find someone at home, to whom he could give the message. But as he stepped into the kitchen, Michael received an eyeful...Sam was sitting up on the kitchen counter and Jack was standing closely in front of her, in between Sam's spread knees and was passionately kissing her arched neck. Jack's arms were encircling Sam's slim waist and his hands had dipped inside the back of her black t-shirt to caress Sam's spine.  
  
"Oh man, you two are getting to be as bad as Daniel and Sha're, or Max and Liz!" Michael exclaimed as he turned his back on the embracing couple. "I thought you told Teal'c that you had other "Official" duties to perform?"  
  
"Uh, well I'm sure we do...and we'll get to them...eventually." Jack said dismissively.  
  
Michael turned around but the other couple had only ceased kissing, their arms still encircled each other.  
  
"Uh huh." Michael said disbelievingly.  
  
"Did you...need something, Michael?" Sam asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah; General Hammond sent you a note." Michael said, handing Sam the message.  
  
"General Hammond wants me to return to the SGC. Daniel found a Goa'uld artifact in Chicago." Sam told Jack.  
  
"Chicago? What's he doing in Chicago, I thought he was supposed to be on Abydos with Sha're?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"The General said something about Daniel's old college professor dieing...or something." Sam said squinting at the note.  
  
"Oh man...poor Daniel." Jack said sadly. "Well let's go then." Jack said, lifting Sam down from the counter.  
  
"The General only ordered me to return...sir." Sam said, kissing Jack on the cheek to soften her words. "I think it best if only I go back; it might arouse suspicion if you come with me...we knew that this would happen eventually."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't have to like it." Jack muttered, kissing Sam on the lips. "But call me if you need me...my, uh...help, that is."  
  
"Yeah...your help...I'll do that...since I'm needy for you already." Sam said before scampering out of his reach and out the back door.  
  
"Oh man, why'd she have to tell me that?" Jack groused.  
  
"Women can be evil that way." Michael said, thinking of his own fiancée, Maria. "See ya later." He said before following Sam out the back door.  
  
Jack did not respond; his mind occupied with finding ways to survive this first hurdle in his and Sam's new relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the SGC, the Stargate opened to allow Sam Carter to come through the worm-hole.  
  
"Welcome back, Major." The General greeted her from the foot of the ramp.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Sam replied. "What's this about Daniel and a Goa'uld artifact, sir?"  
  
"Let's go up to the briefing room and I'll bring you up to speed. How're things going back on Antar?" The General asked as they both walked out of the Gateroom.  
  
On the way, Sam explained the trouble they had been having with training the Anterian soldiers and then gave an edited version of how she and Jack had overcome the problem. No reason to tell Hammond how the two of them had finally admitted their mutual attraction and love for each other, while they demonstrated martial-arts techniques...each of them sweaty...and sexy as all get out. As they entered the briefing room, a sergeant was hanging up the phone.  
  
"Dr. Jackson's on his way down, sir." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant." General Hammond said, dismissing him with a nod.  
  
"So...what's going on with Daniel?" Sam asked again.  
  
"Just before he and Mrs. Jackson were due to leave for Abydos, Dr. Jackson found out that his old archeology professor...his mentor, had been in an accident and was in critical condition in a Chicago hospital. He was desperate to see Dr. Jordon before it was too late, or...to attend his funeral if he was. Dr. Jackson escorted his wife through the Stargate to Abydos and into the care of her father, Kasuf before returning to the SGC. I had arranged a flight for him and he left as soon as he could. Now...a few hours ago, he called me to tell me that he had found some sort of Egyptian artifact at the University's museum...and it had Goa'uld symbols on it. He's bringing it here and wants you to analyze it for him."  
  
"Of course, sir." Sam agreed understanding. "Hey, Daniel!" She greeted her friend as he entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Sam; General." Daniel greeted them, a brief smile on his face.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, could you please explain in greater detail what exactly is going on here?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Daniel said as he placed his carry-on upon the table and opened it.  
  
Out of the bag he pulled the box containing the Isis jar and opened it in turn. He then proceeded to explain the use of canopic, or burial jars in ancient Egyptian burial ceremonies wherein the deceased's organs were removed and placed in these jars before the body was mummified. But, Daniel explained the Stewart Expedition had found no sarcophagus...so what was in this jar?  
  
"These Goa'uld symbols say 'Hako Kra Kera'k Shree', which means 'banished to oblivion'...I should have double-checked with Teal'c, but I'm reasonably sure that I'm correct." Daniel explained. "The Egyptian hieroglyphs on the sash identify the jar as belonging to Isis, who was the Egyptian mother-goddess."  
  
"A Goa'uld?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"That's possible, see Isis was a consort of Osiris, supposedly the first Pharaoh of Egypt and according to legend he was placed in a magic box and dropped into the Nile by his brother, Seth." Daniel explained.  
  
"Now there's a name I recognize." General Hammond said remembering SG-1's run-in with the Goa'uld only a few months before.  
  
"The Goa'uld symbols indicate that Isis and Osiris suffered some sort of punishment or...banishment." Daniel continued.  
  
"Where to?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Daniel admitted.  
  
"Major, I want the contents analyzed." General Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said.  
  
"Uh, now I'd be careful if I were you. For all we know it could be some sort of Goa'uld booby-trap left behind by Osiris as a means of revenge. Also, it's...it's cursed, so..." Daniel petered off.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Daniel." Sam said as she picked up the jar and left to take it up to her lab.  
  
"General, there's something else." Daniel said. "The inventory of the Stewart Expedition lists two jars."  
  
"Can you find the other one?" Hammond asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, I can try; I was going to head back to Chicago tonight." Daniel answered. "But before I go...there is one more thing I should tell you..." Daniel admitted. "Um, uh, before I flew back here, I stopped in to see Dr. Jordon. He was much the same; unconscious, barely holding onto life and I...I found myself telling him something about what I've been up to for the last three years. I thought it was safe; he was unconscious, dieing and no one else was nearby, but then...he woke up for a few minutes."  
  
"WHAT?" The General bellowed.  
  
"His eyes opened up; they were perfectly clear and it looked as though he were perfectly conscious, lucid. I...think he may have heard everything I said, General." Daniel said, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Oh of course he did." Hammond said irritably.  
  
"But, but he lost consciousness just a few minutes later and the nurse I called in said that a lot of terminal patients do that, before...before they...die. Sir, I don't even know if he'll still be alive when I return." Daniel said, all but pleading.  
  
"Very well, Doctor, but Dr. Jordon will need to be watched...I'll make the arrangements." Hammond said grudgingly. "Just don't go telling anyone else our secrets, alright?"  
  
"Yes, sir...um, uh...no, sir...thank you General." Daniel stammered before scurrying out the door.  
  
Daniel returned to Chicago and went to his hotel to crash for a few hours. But then unable to sleep very well with uncomfortable thoughts and memories flying around in his brain and no beloved Sha're to sooth him, Daniel got up out of bed to face the day. It was six-thirty, but the Curator had told him that she usually started work between seven-thirty and eight o'clock, while the building was mostly empty and quiet, so he showered, dressed and had breakfast before driving over to the museum to speak to her.  
  
When Daniel arrived and was let in by the security guard, he found the storeroom in total darkness and the lights did not come on when he flipped the switches by the door a few times. Years ago, Daniel had known that a flashlight was always kept in a toolbox, on the table by the door and by the light coming in from the hallway behind him, could see that the toolbox was still there. He opened it and found the flashlight inside; switched it on and saw that it still shown brightly. Obviously someone kept it filled with fresh batteries for just such an eventuality. Daniel started walking down the aisle trying to remember if he had ever seen the circuit-box down there. Suddenly though, he felt more than saw something or someone dash in front of him.  
  
"Hello? Anyone down here?" He called out, but no one responded.   
  
Daniel figured he had been in one too many old temples and that his imagination was playing tricks on him. He walked on, but then he saw a shadow in front of him again and shown his flashlight in that direction again.  
  
"Stephen!" Daniel exclaimed as the flashlight picked out the form of is old colleague. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Stephen asked as well, ignoring Daniel's same question.  
  
"I asked first." Daniel reminded him. 'And why didn't you answer me when I called out?' He thought to himself. 'Funny that Stephen didn't find the flashlight, what did he think he was doing, stumbling around in the dark?'  
  
"I work here, Daniel, which is more than I can say for you." Stephen said and then relented a little. "I was...looking for the circuit breaker."  
  
"Um, uh, yeah...I wanted to speak to the Curator, she told me that she's often in her office by now." Daniel said as both men set off to find the circuit breaker, Daniel in the lead with his flashlight.  
  
"I don't think she's here yet, all of the lights were out when I arrived here." Stephen said. "Why did you want to speak to her?"  
  
"Um, uh, two artifacts are missing from the Stewart Expedition." Daniel answered.  
  
"Nothing's missing form the Expedition." Stephen contradicted.  
  
"An Osiris jar..." Daniel began, but Stephen interrupted him.  
  
"Destroyed in the explosion." He said.  
  
"Really? Oh, uh, what about a gold amulet of Osiris with ebony..." Daniel asked and Stephen interrupted him again, but did not answer his question.  
  
"Daniel, if you're looking to get back together with Sarah that's your business; I really couldn't care less, but I do have a problem with you coming here and involving yourself in my work!" Stephen said angrily. 'And you don't need to know where the amulet is...or what I believe it's used for.' He thought to himself venomously.  
  
"Don't you mean Dr. Jordon's work?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No! My work! Sarah and I are Dr. Jordon's assistants; you haven't been involved since you walked out on him." Stephen all but yelled.  
  
"I didn't walk out on him; I was...trying to protect him." Daniel countered.  
  
"You mean you distanced yourself in order to spare him the embarrassment of being associated with you. Daniel, you really should not have come back." Stephen said.  
  
Daniel did not reply; he found the circuit breaker and switched it back on and the lights overhead flickered to life.  
  
"Look, I don't want to get into this with you right now, but you need my help." Daniel said.  
  
"Why? Do you think there're aliens involved?" Stephen sneered.  
  
Just then, the large freight elevator came to a rest in front of them and both Stephen and Daniel could see the body of the Curator laying there, through the wooden slats which made up the elevator door.  
  
"Oh my God!" Stephen exclaimed before hurrying away. "Gotta call the Police."  
  
The Police came and questioned both men, but Daniel was shocked to hear Stephen trying to shift suspicion onto him.  
  
"He disappeared off the face of the Earth for three years, but he returned in a suspiciously short time after Dr. Jordon's accident...or was it an accident? I'm beginning to wonder...artifacts are missing and a dead body shows up...ask Dr. Jackson where he was last night, why don't you?"  
  
In the end, Daniel was taken to Police headquarters for questioning. He was not arrested but he was given the chance to make one phone call anyway. Instead of calling a lawyer, Daniel called the General and reported this new set of circumstances. General Hammond huffed in irritation, but then assured Daniel that he would "rattle a few cages" and that he would be released as soon as possible. Daniel was taken into an interrogation room and told to sit down at the table in the middle of the floor while two police officers stood facing him from the other side of the table.  
  
"So, Dr. Jackson, what kind of doctor are you anyway?" One cop asked.  
  
"I have a Ph.D. in archeology." Daniel answered readily enough, but did not mention his other two Ph.D.s in anthropology and linguistics; no need to intimidate them with his intellect, as Jack would say.  
  
"And where were you last night from six o'clock in the evening, when the security guard let you out of the building, to seven-thirty this morning, when he let you back in?" Cop-two asked.  
  
"I flew to Colorado Springs last evening and returned several hours later." Daniel answered.  
  
"Why did you fly to Colorado Springs, Doctor?" Cop-one asked.  
  
"I live there." Daniel answered.  
  
"Yeah, but why did you fly there and then return here in time to enter the University Museum, just over twelve hours later?" Cop-two asked.  
  
"There was something I had to do." Daniel answered.  
  
"And what was that important thing you needed to do?" Cop-one asked.  
  
"I...needed to speak to my superior." Daniel answered but winced inside. This situation was spiraling downwards quickly.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a telephone, Doctor?" Cop-two asked sarcastically. "Just who is your superior?"  
  
"Major General George Hammond." Daniel said.  
  
"You're in the Army?" Cop-one asked disbelieving.  
  
"Air Force; I'm a civilian consultant." Daniel corrected automatically...man, he had been around Jack too long, he thought.  
  
"What does an archeologist do for the Air Force?" Cop-two asked and Daniel squeezed his eyes shut; they were not going to like his answer.  
  
"That's...classified." Daniel said opening his eyes and looking up at the two officers. Yeah, they were getting angry.  
  
"Classified? What kind of game are you playing here, Jackson? We're talking about a murder here!" Cop-one shot off.  
  
"I realize that and I'm sorry, but what I do for the Air Force is a matter of national security." Daniel said firmly.  
  
"Okay, why don't you tell us what air-base you work at and we'll call that General Hammond ourselves." Cop-two challenged.  
  
"I'm sorry, but where I work is even more highly classified than what I do there. And it wouldn't help you to call General Hammond; he wouldn't tell you anything anyway and once he had your names, you'd be in more trouble than you could believe. That might come to pass anyway, since the General is who I called first thing anyway." Daniel said.  
  
The two police officers hid their worry behind disdain and retreated, telling Daniel that they were going to let him "think things through for a while and get his priorities straight" before he was led back to a holding-cell and pushed inside.  
  
"So, uh, guys, did you ever get around to asking Stephen Raynar where he was last night?" Daniel managed to ask before the cell door was locked and the two officers left him alone.  
  
Daniel was relieved to see that he was not sharing his cell with anyone else and lay down on the thin mattress. 'Hmm, better than anything the Goa'uld provide anyway.' He thought silently as he made himself comfortable; trusting in the General to get him out soon.  
  
Indeed, as soon as General Hammond had hung up his call from Daniel, he picked up the handset to his red phone; his direct link to the White House and the President of the United States. He was put through immediately and explained the situation to his good friend and Commander-in-Chief. The President promised to help and the General hung up.  
  
In the Oval Office, the President thought about Dr. Jackson. They had never met, but he felt as if he knew the brilliant young man anyway. He and the Secretary of Defense pored over every mission report from SG-1 as if they were the best block-buster, action-adventure novels they had ever read...and every word was true. Then a bad memory came to him, he was still kicking himself over allowing Senator Kinsey to talk him into closing down the SGC...and how Daniel Jackson had almost paid the ultimate price to save this country, hell the entire world. If it had not been for there being an alien sarcophagus on board that mother-ship, Dr. Jackson would have died...permanently.  
  
He shook the awful memories away; Daniel Jackson and the rest of SG-1 had saved the world that time and many times since...and Senator Kinsey was out of his hair, having voluntarily (and inexplicably) transferred himself out of his position, overseeing the SGC's budget. The President picked up his phone and asked his secretary to get him the Governor of Illinois. And the phone calls continued; from the President of the United States, to the Governor of Illinois, to the Mayor of Chicago, to the Chief of Police and finally to Captain Miller, head of the precinct in which Daniel was being held. Two hours after the police officers had left Daniel to stew in his cell, Captain Miller called them into his office.  
  
"Men, you're going to have to release Dr. Jackson and I advise you to be very polite to him when you do." Captain Miller told them.  
  
"What? No, sir! Jackson has refused to answer any of the important questions we asked him. You can't believe the classified and matter-of-national-security-crap he tried to throw at us." Cop-one exclaimed.  
  
"Did you even bother to check out his claim of flying to Colorado Springs, yesterday?" The Captain asked the officers.  
  
"What? Cap'n how'd you know that's what he claimed?" Cop-two asked, getting a sinking feeling in his gut.  
  
"I'll take your reply to mean 'no', you did not follow procedure by checking out his story." Miller said as he pulled forward two pieces of paper. "Medical Examiner's preliminary report says that several bricks from the elevator shaft came lose and fell into the freight elevator; he believes that one of them hit the Curator, killing her instantly; it was a freak accident...And that is what I've already told the Press. But here's more, the ME figured the time of death as being between 9 pm and midnight. Dr. Jackson boarded a private Air Force flight at seven thirty last night and returned in the same private Air Force jet early this morning at three." The Captain glanced up at his two officers, face blank and waited for them to respond.  
  
"Where...where did you find that information, Captain? I doubt we could have tracked him down on a private flight even if we had eight hours." Cop-one asked.  
  
"I received a phone call..." Miller glanced at his watch. "...twenty-two minutes ago...from the Chief of Police. He had received a call from the Mayor...who had received a call from the Governor. Care to guess who called him?"  
  
"Jackson said that he did call a General Hamock...Hanlan...or something..." Cop-two mumbled.  
  
"Not even the Joint Chiefs could call up a state's governor and request that a suspect be set free." Miller reminded them sarcastically. "Only the Pres-i-dent can do that!" He barked. "Now, take this paperwork and release Dr. Jackson...right away. And make sure that you're extremely polite to him when you do!"  
  
The two officers released Daniel who only said "thanks" to them as they returned his belongings and left.  
  
"Who'd a thought a geek would have such high-up friends?" Cop-one asked.  
  
"It's like they been saying for years; 'the geeks will inherit the Earth'." Cop-two reminded his partner and they both nodded. 


	15. 35: Will Daniel, Sam and Janet arrive in...

Stargazers Stargaters Part 35  
  
Daniel managed to arrive back at the University just in time to follow Sarah into the building; he could hardly believe that it was only nine thirty, so much had already happened that morning. Sarah had brought the newspaper and there was a brief story in it already about the Curator's death.  
  
"The Police are now saying...to the Press at least...that the Curator suffered a fatal blunt-trauma to the skull." Daniel said after reading the story.  
  
"They don't think that you had anything..." Sarah asked, concerned.  
  
"No, they don't think that...now...but of course Stephen did everything he could to make them suspect me and take me in for questioning, but fortunately, I know...a few people." Daniel smiled to himself. 'Thank you General, Mr. President.' He thought to himself. "Anyway, they found some bricks at the bottom of the freight-elevator shaft and they think that they may have come from the wall above...a freak accident." Daniel finished.  
  
"You know, the papers are saying that the Curse of the Mummy strikes again...first with Dr. Jordon, although he wasn't killed...outright..." Sarah said fluttering her gossip column.  
  
"Well the Stewart expedition never found a mummy in the first place, so I don't know where they're getting all that." Daniel said, in deep thought.  
  
"It's just their way of selling papers." Sarah replied.  
  
"Mmm...do you have pictures of the Osiris jar; the one that was destroyed in the explosion?" Daniel asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, here." Sarah handed him a set showing both the Osiris and Isis jars.  
  
"Hmmm, I can't make out the inscription around the collar." Daniel said.  
  
"We were unable to identify the symbols, but Dr. Jordon copied them down in his note book." Sarah said handing it to Daniel. "Those markings are unlike anything we've ever seen before. They're not Egyptian."  
  
"No they're not Egyptian." Daniel agreed, wincing inwardly; he was straying onto dangerous ground again.  
  
"So what are they?" Sarah asked.  
  
"What are they?" Daniel repeated not wanting to have to tell Sarah.  
  
"You know? How?" Sarah asked, bewildered.  
  
"Let's just say I can't really go into that right now, but this is really important. Did Dr. Jordon do any kind of preliminary tests on the jar?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No not that I know of, but he kept all his lab results on his computer." Sarah said.  
  
She sat down at the desk and booted up the computer. After a few minutes of tapping away at the keys, she looked up at Daniel with a frown on her face.  
  
"Something's wrong; Dr. Jordon's files are gone. Everything's wiped clean, including his e-mail account!" Sarah said working frantically.  
  
"Do you keep back ups?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah, but they're not here either." Sarah said and typed some more, searching for something. "But there might be...found something! The computer hadn't written over the space where the files used to be yet, so I was able to retrieve them. The Professor received one message on the night of the accident. Well, I'm guessing he never got around to reading it." Sarah said, triumphantly.  
  
"That's the results of the carbon-dating analysis on the ebony portion of item 14C." Daniel said, reading over Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"The missing amulet." Sarah said, nodding as she opened the e-mail and read it. "Oh my...Daniel, it's over ten-thousand years old! This means you were right all along!" Sarah exclaimed grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Daniel admitted reluctantly. 'We're on Very soft ground now.' He grimaced to himself.  
  
"The Egyptian civilization must be thousands of years older than we've ever assumed!" Sarah rattled on in her amazement and Daniel winced once more.  
  
"Sarah, you can't...tell anyone about this." He warned and she goggled up at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? This is exactly the evidence you've been looking for! This completely validates your theories!" Sarah exclaimed as if Daniel somehow did not understand this.  
  
"Look, all we have are the results of one carbon-dating on a missing artifact." Daniel said, trying to calm down Sarah's reaction.  
  
"So we can contact the technician who performed the analysis." Sarah said, undaunted, but when she turned back to the computer screen she gasped.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked, bending to read over her shoulder again.  
  
"Dr. Jordon wasn't the only one to get these results...Stephen received them as well."  
  
"Oh...man..." Daniel groaned, running his hands through his hair. "I'm going to have to make some calls and check some things out. I'll see you later."  
  
"Daniel!" Sarah called after him in disbelief and outrage as he opened the office door to leave. Daniel stopped and glanced around.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah, but there's some stuff I have to do; it's really important. I'll return when I can." Daniel apologized before letting the office door close behind him.  
  
Daniel went out to sit in is car, where he felt he could have some privacy and pulled out his cell-phone.  
  
"This is Dr. Daniel Jackson; can I speak to General Hammond, please?" Daniel asked the SGC's base operator.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, this is Hammond; I'm glad you called, I have the report from Major Carter and Dr. Fraser on the artifact you brought us and it doesn't look good."  
  
"Things aren't great here either, sir, but what did Sam and Janet find out? ...Oh by the way, thank you very much for getting me out of jail!"  
  
"It was a pleasure, son, for myself and the President to help you out...but we'd better get down to business." The General said pulling forward Sam's report. "Major Carter MRIed the artifact and found a Goa'uld symbiote inside. She believes that the jar was in fact some sort of stasis chamber which kept the symbiote alive over thousands of years."  
  
"The Goa'uld was still alive inside that jar? General...!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"No, Doctor, the symbiote was dead when Dr. Fraser dumped it out of the jar, but she believes that it only died recently, when the seal on the jar was broken at some point; perhaps in transport." The General told him. "So, what's happening at your end?"  
  
"General, the gold Osiris amulet is still unaccounted for and since whoever took it stole nothing else..." Daniel began.  
  
"...You believe that this amulet is some sort of Goa'uld device, Doctor?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I - yes, I do, General. Carbon dating puts the amulet as being ten thousand years old, but the report was sent to Stephen Raynar as well as to Dr. Jordon; whom Sarah thinks never saw the message. But I believe that Stephen did and with the way he's been acting ever since I returned, I think he bears watching."  
  
"Done; what about Sarah Gardner?" The General asked.  
  
"Um, well she's very curious and rather hurt that I won't confide in her, but I think she'll be okay, but..." Daniel broke off as a thought came to him.   
  
"What is it, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked; he could all but feel the waves of anxiety coming off of Daniel even though they were separated by hundreds of miles.  
  
"Stephen was the one who told me that the Osiris jar was destroyed in the explosion...what if...it wasn't? What if the Goa'uld inside took over Stephen? What if the explosion in the lab wasn't an accident?" Daniel asked out loud.  
  
"Why wouldn't the Goa'uld have tried to finish the job of killing Dr. Jordon in that case?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"He is trying to hide his existence, so he made the explosion appear to be an accident. No one expects Dr. Jordon to live and...Osiris...would be trying to gather information and find a way...back to...Egypt? General, Stephen, I mean Osiris may try to return to the temple where his canopic jar and the other artifacts, were found. He may even have some sort of Goa'uld weapons or a space craft hidden there." Daniel said.  
  
"...And the Goa'uld would only need to reveal himself by killing Dr. Jordon if the Professor woke up before Osiris could get away." The General answered his own question before following up on what Daniel had just told him. "I can order a detail from the nearest airbase to protect Dr. Jordon if necessary and I'll have a watch put on Dr. Raynar and any flights to Egypt." He promised.  
  
"Thank you, General." Daniel said. "I'm going to take another look down in the museum storeroom. Sam gave me a scanner which will detect naquada. I know it's a long shot, but maybe I'll be able to find another Goa'uld artifact among all the other stuff. Will you let me know if you find anything out about Stephen?"  
  
"Of course; and you call me if you find anything also." General Hammond agreed before they both hung up.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, General Hammond called back; Daniel put the latest artifact he had been testing back on the shelf and then answered his cell.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, this is Hammond. We just traced Dr. Raynar to a flight bound for Cairo. He has a three hour head start, but I've ordered the fasted jet I had available to come and pick you up. If we move quickly on this, you may even catch up with him before he reaches the temple. Be at the airport in two hours to catch the flight."  
  
"Have you recalled Jack and Teal'c from Antar?" Daniel asked.  
  
"There's no time; Major Carter and Dr. Fraser have already left the SGC for the airbase and besides, we have to keep this a low-profile operation. I've notified the Egyptian government so you can be taken straight through Customs with your weapons; just handguns and a tranquilizer gun Dr. Fraser will brief you on in route, but otherwise we can't afford to attract too much attention to ourselves." The General explained. "One more thing, Doctor; the technician who did the carbon-dating was found dead just a short while ago." The General told him.   
  
"I understand, General." Daniel said, glancing down at this watch and trying to think positive thoughts. "That gives me a few more minutes to check out a few more artifacts down here before I'll have to check out of my hotel and make it to the airport."  
  
"Very well, Godspeed, Dr. Jackson." Hammond said before they hung up.  
  
Daniel had just started scanning the artifacts again when he heard someone come down the stairs to the storeroom and hid the device in his back pocket.  
  
"Daniel? There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Sarah said as she came into the room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just doing a little extra research." Daniel replied, trying to sound casual.  
  
"I went to Stephen's place and he's gone. He packed up everything and left." Sarah said.  
  
"I know." Daniel said flatly, glancing down at this watch.  
  
"You think he stole the amulet don't you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes." Daniel said, looking anywhere but at Sarah.  
  
"To stop your theories from being proven correct?" Sarah asked concerned.   
  
'Yeah like "publish or perish" is all I have to think about right now.' Daniel thought sarcastically to himself. He had been around Jack too long. But instead he said. "It's possible...Anyway I have to find him."  
  
"Well, I'm coming with you." Sarah said decisively.  
  
"No...no, it's too dangerous." Daniel countered emphatically.  
  
"We're talking about Stephen, here." Sarah reminded Daniel.  
  
"Sarah, there have been two deaths already..." Daniel said sadly.  
  
"Two?" Sarah asked aghast.  
  
"They found the body of the technician that did the carbon-dating on the amulet." Daniel told her.  
  
"Daniel, I know Stephen; he may be capable of a lot of things but he's no murderer." Sarah said.  
  
"Well, you might not know him as well as you think you do...at least...not anymore." Daniel said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Oh, let me guess; you can't explain, right?" Sarah exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Sarah..." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Well what do you expect, Daniel? You show up after three years, but you can't say where you've been! You've this mysterious ability to read this ancient language nobody's ever seen before but you can't explain how! Then when we finally find the evidence to vindicate you to the entire archeological community you want to cover it up! What's going on? This is me, Daniel." Sarah said, hurt showing through her anger.  
  
"I know." Daniel said sadly.  
  
"Then why can't you trust me? What have you been doing for the past three years?" Sarah pleaded.  
  
"I want to tell you, Sarah. Really I do; believe me; I wish you could see some of the things I've seen. But the world is not ready to know. Not yet." Daniel said, begging for understanding.  
  
"I'm not asking you to tell the world, I'm asking you to tell me. This is my life's work, too Daniel. So you're working for the government, or what?" Sarah asked but he only looked down at his shoes. "Daniel!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Daniel exclaimed; hating this situation he was in.  
  
"You're just going to disappear again, aren't you?" Sarah asked resignedly.  
  
"Yes." Daniel said, baldly.  
  
"I think Stephen was right; you never should have come back." Sarah shot back before running out of the room.  
  
After Sarah stormed out of the room, Daniel glanced at his watch, winced at the time and left as well. He was running late and would have no time to check in on Dr. Jordon's condition, but held to the hope that the hospital would have called him if anything had changed in regards to his mentor's condition. Daniel picked up his luggage from his hotel room, checked out and was on his way to the airport in good time, but freeway traffic was against him and he barely made it to the airport, turned his rental in and arrived at the gate which handled private flights, on time.  
  
"Daniel, great you made it." Sam said as her teammate settled into a seat across from her and Janet in the comfortable cabin area.  
  
"Wow, the General wasn't kidding when he said we had to move fast." Daniel said as the hatch was secured and the plane immediately moved back away from the gangway; ready to taxi back out to the runway and take off again. "Will we have enough fuel to make it all the way to Cairo?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"We're scheduled to meet up with a refueling tanker somewhere over the Atlantic; it's faster." Sam said casually.  
  
"Uh, huh." Daniel said still uncertain.  
  
"Relax Daniel; these guys have refueled in mid-air many times. So have I." Sam said, referring to the pilot and co-pilot up front as well as her experience as a combat pilot.  
  
"Oh-kay." Daniel said, relaxing just a little. "So, can you bring me up to speed on the latest? General Hammond said something about our only carrying handguns and a tranquilizer gun...no zats?"  
  
"We can't carry alien technology outside of the SGC, Daniel; you should know that. Besides, our weapons always have better luck against Goa'uld personal-shields. But we do have something new; Janet has synthesized a Goa'uld tranquilizer for us." Sam explained.  
  
The plane had already taxied out and taken off by then, so Sam got up and opened up a storage locker. Out of a duffle she pulled a tranquilizer rifle and a case of darts.  
  
"As I recall you checked out with high marks using one of these?" Sam said as she handed the rifle over to Daniel who checked it out.  
  
"Yeah, I know how to use it pretty well." Daniel said modestly. He always scored higher when using weapons which were not designed to kill someone...right away, such as tranquilizers and zats.  
  
"These darts are filled with a substance I synthesized from a liquid I found within the Isis jar." Janet explained. "Sam and I believe that Isis was drugged with this stuff while still inside her host. It's the only explanation for how someone could have taken Isis, involuntarily, according to the legend you told Sam...out of her host and placed her in that jar. Then the rest of the space inside was filled with the tranquilizer-liquid to keep the symbiote dormant."  
  
"You see, the jar looks like an ordinary ceramic container on the outside, but inside is a highly advanced...stasis chamber, which gives off a mild electrical current, which could keep the symbiote alive and yet asleep for thousands of years!" Sam finished and Daniel nodded, trying to take it all in.  
  
"We're hoping to take the symbiote alive with the dart-gun, so that it can be removed from Stephen Raynar without harming either one of them..." Janet explained.  
  
"But General Hammond ordered that Goa'uld and host were to be neutralized, killed if necessary." Sam added seriously.  
  
"Yeah...I know the risks." Daniel assured them.  
  
The long flight was taken up with Daniel refreshing his memory on firing the dart-gun and telling Sam and Janet everything that had happened in Chicago. The plane was indeed refueled over the Atlantic and Daniel was allowed into the cockpit to watch. They rested and ate and then took turns changing into fresh clothing, yet not uniforms, designed for desert travel; white T-shirts, sand-colored, long-sleeved shirts and pants, desert boots, wide brimmed hats and goggles...and sun-block everywhere in between.  
  
The rifle, their automatic pistols and gun-belts were all secured within a duffle bag and Janet's medical supplies and emergency rations were secured inside a second one. When they landed the three of them were met by a high-ranking government official and escorted past Customs and out to where a four-wheel-drive desert-ready truck was parked and waiting for them. More supplies were already loaded in back under tarps; they saw as Daniel got in behind the wheel with Janet beside him and Sam jumping in, to sit in the back. Daniel double-checked the map, along with Janet, who would navigate for him and they were off. The official had informed them that Stephen Raynar had come through Customs but had been allowed to pass through unchallenged as instructed. The-powers-that-be had not wished to precipitate a stand-off between the unprepared Egyptian military and an angry Goa'uld...in a public airport.  
  
They drove for mile after sandy mile; hour after scorching hour; the women enduring the heat, sand and bumpy drive as they had been trained to do, keeping their hats and sunglasses securely on, while Daniel soaked up the sun. He was hatless and only used his goggles when necessary, enjoying the blessed dry heat which he had grown up with, while traveling with his parents all over Egypt; from dig to dig and then returned to during university-sponsored expeditions and the glorious year he had spent on Abydos with Sha're.  
  
"Almost there." Janet said looking at the map. "Maybe thirty minutes more."  
  
Meanwhile, Stephen Raynar was just about to pull up to a mostly buried temple; flat roofed and thickly walled, out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but sand dunes to see for miles. All through his long flight and then the drive out over the desert, he had been keeping his extreme envy of Daniel Jackson, almost an hatred alive within his heart; prodding at it like one does with a loose tooth...Daniel Jackson; Dr. Jordon's golden-boy-who-could-do-no-wrong. Even three years of slavish devotion to the older man had not brought him to the level of trust and respect which Jackson had held, seemingly without any effort at all in the Professor's heart. And now he was back; all concerned and worried about Dr. Jordon, cozying up with Sarah...And poking his nose into Stephen's research, where it did not belong. Daniel-damn-Jackson was not the only Egyptologist who knew his way around a pyramid. All Jackson had were a bunch of unproven theories; it was he, Stephen who had figured out what the amulet truly was...not Jackson, not Dr. Jordon...Stephen Raynar had and here he was, on his way to the temple from where he would turn the entire archeological community upside down. He would turn Jackson's unfounded theories into fact and claim the credit for himself. Jackson might have begun this race at super-speed, but he had hit a brick wall somewhere during the last three years; no new research grants, no publications, not a word from Dr. Daniel Jackson...and now here came Stephen Raynar, sprinting over the finish line to fame.  
  
Stephen arrived at the temple and entered; a grin of wonder, excitement and self-satisfaction spread across his face as he looked around at the interior, shining his flashlight over the walls, floor and ceiling. The air was stuffy, but wonderfully cool; with only the front door and a hole in the ceiling to give light and ventilation. Stephen unslung the nap-sack from his back and from inside the bag, he pulled an object wrapped in cloth; carefully pulled back the folds of the material and gazed down as the golden Osiris amulet glittered in the sunlight coming in through the door. It showed Osiris; his face in profile, wearing an Egyptian crown and false-beard of kingship. Around his neck was a wide collar, he was holding the crook and flail and an ankh hung down over his chest. The ebony, which had been carbon-dated was in the form of a ring and made up the body of the amulet.   
  
Stephen had pondered and obsessed over this amulet as much as Sarah and Dr. Jordon had studied and treasured the Osiris jar...until suddenly it had come to him that this amulet must be more than just a piece of jewelry. Out of the blue, the idea had come to him that this was some sort of key and that the only way he was going to find any answers was for him to travel here, to the temple where the amulet had originally been found, so long ago.  
  
But then the accident had occurred with Dr. Jordon; good thing he had taken the amulet out of the lab that night or it would have been blown to pieces only an hour later. Too bad the old man had been hurt though, Stephen thought. Although he would be in deep trouble if Jordon survived and realized that he had stolen the golden treasure...Unlikely though, according to all of the doctors.  
  
Stephen looked up from the golden glitter of the amulet and saw what appeared to be an altar, built up against the back wall of the temple. There was a fresco over the altar, lit from above, which depicting Isis and Osiris, facing each other. With thoughts of glory, fame and riches streaking through Stephen's imagination, he walked over to the altar and inspected it. He saw a small golden circle protruding from the altar and realized that the ebony circle on the amulet would fit over it. He reached out, placed the amulet to fit over the circle and gasped when the altar began to move. The back half of the central portion of the two-step altar slid upward and a light turned on from within. The opened section contained what looked to Stephen as rank upon rank of shelves made up of square pieces of glass, stuck horizontally into slots in the back of the altar-wall. On one of these shelves lay a strange artifact; a strip of gold; fashioned to coil around someone's wrist, with golden fingertips attached by thin chain and a large red jewel, smoothly rounded, set into the middle of this strange-looking glove, where someone's palm would be.   
  
Stephen reached out to pick up the artifact, but never got the chance to try it on. All of a sudden he heard something behind him and turned to see what it was. A hand clutched him by the throat and then threw him backwards until he thudded loudly against the wall behind him. The metallic-glove-thingy had been torn from his hand before he was thrown and now in the shadowy interior of the temple, all Stephen could see of his attacker was the golden hand coming closer...and the red jewel beginning to glow.  
  
With the strength born of a desperate need to escape, Stephen managed to get back up to his feet and tried to get past the shadowy form, but he made it only a few yards when a force spun him around to face his attacker and then it was as if a truck hit him squarely in the ribs and stomach; he felt several ribs crack and was thrown into the air again to land painfully on the floor several yards from where he had been standing. The figure drew closer, but Stephen could barely see it through the haze of pain and the dark clouds which were floating over his vision.  
  
"Where is Isis? Where is my queen?" A deep, hollow-sounding voice asked from above. "Where is the Chap-ai?" It demanded.  
  
"Don't...know...what...you're...talkin'...'bout." Stephen said, hissing sharply when inhaling made pain stab through his lungs. "Isis...'s myth." He said last before succumbing to unconsciousness.  
  
"Pity...these Human bodies are as fragile as ever..." Osiris murmured to himself as he moved back into the shadows, fairly certain that someone else would come looking for Stephen Raynar sooner or later...perhaps even his host's former lover, Daniel Jackson.  
  
Time blurred for Stephen as he lay on the cool temple floor; his thoughts switching between crystal clarity and foggy confusion as he rode out the pain in his ribs and abdomen. This creature who had attacked him was hiding in the shadows, seemingly waiting for someone else to come after him, but Stephen knew that no one would. No one knew where he had gone and even if they figured it out and were curious enough to follow after him, he figured that it would be days...or even weeks before they did...and...they would find his body because he was going to die here, he thought, without emotion; nothing could get past the icy shock which was trying to swamp his brain, as yet. So much for trying to steel Daniel's glory; look where his theories had brought both of them. Daniel laughed out of academia and himself dieing alone in a forgotten tomb, how appropriate.  
  
But then, just a few minutes later, a noise filtered through the air towards Stephen's ear...could that be a...car engine? His mind warred between calling out for help and warning whomever was out there, not to come into the temple; that it was a trap, but no sound of entreaty or warning passed through his lips: Stephen could not muster the energy to do more than moan.  
  
Now he was hearing the faintest sounds of shifting sand near the doorway and then three figures moved down the steps; plastering themselves to the sides. They were back-lit and all he could see was that there were three of them; two were tall and one was short; two of them were wearing hats and...they were all armed. Two of the figures were carrying guns, while the other had a riffle; his sidearm holstered at his hip. The figures moved into the temple, checking out every corner and the ceiling with their flashlights; their guns ready. One of the tall guys passed his light over the ground where he lay and gasping, ran over to him.   
  
"It's Stephen!" The man called out and to his dismay, Stephen recognized Daniel's voice.  
  
But what a changed Daniel from the man he had ridiculed years ago and as recently as yesterday, back in Chicago. This Daniel carried a riffle and looked as though he knew how to use it, as well as looking comfortable with the holster strapped to his hip and leg. The other two people came forward; the tall blond...woman? ...surveyed him intently.  
  
"I don't sense anything, he's not a Goa'uld." She said before backing off to keep an eye out for any danger around her and her team-mates; her flashlight and gun systematically searching the interior of the temple.  
  
'What did That mean?' Stephen wondered as he tried to find the strength to ask, but could not.  
  
The third figure, also a woman, moved in quickly, knelt beside him and gently probed and examined him; he moaned.  
  
"Easy Stephen, she's a doctor." Daniel told him as he patted his shoulder.  
  
'Why are you being so nice to me, Daniel?' Stephen asked silently. 'You must know what I've done...if I were in your place, I'd be spitting in your eye right about now.'  
  
But then the urge to confess what he had done inexplicably overcame Stephen and he summoned up the strength to speak.  
  
"...Took am'let...figured...was a key...want'd to make...disc'vry...s'ry." Stephen's strength gave out and his vision grayed out for a moment, but then came back.  
  
"Stephen, did you open the jar; the Osiris jar?" Daniel was asking him urgently.  
  
"N-no." Stephen managed to say. 'What were they talking about?' He wondered again.  
  
"He's bleeding internally; we need to get him out of here." Janet said, standing up to reach for some of her supplies.  
  
"Stephen, who did this to you?" Daniel asked; half urgency, half concern.  
  
Stephen tried to concentrate; to find the strength to speak, but could only stare over Daniel's shoulder at what...who was coming forward out of the shadows. He tried to warn Daniel using his eyes; glancing back and forth, but the creature came forward too quickly.  
  
"I did." The low, echoing voice of a Goa'uld said from behind them.  
  
Daniel spun to his feet and Janet, who was already standing, turned and instinctively took several steps away from her patient, hoping to draw the Goa'uld away from him. Sam also turned and gasped.  
  
"Sarah?!" Daniel cried out in shock and pain. Here was someone else he had cared about, drawn into the Goa'uld abyss; and taken to be host to the parasite inside her.  
  
Sam and Janet's training clicked in; Sam raised the pistol she had never put down while Janet quickly drew hers out of the holster and began firing. Sarah, who was now host to Osiris, lifted her arm and the hand-device, the golden glove with the red jewel in the center, fired back an invisible wave of energy, which sent Sam and Janet hurtling through the air. Jack's voice screamed inside Daniel's head for him to lift, aim and fire his rifle, holding the tranquilizer-dart...Not to pay attention to what was happening anywhere else around him...just Focus and fire. Daniel did so and while Osiris' attention was caught by the bullets shooting towards him, the slower, almost silently fired dart flew through the air and imbedded itself in Sarah's slim neck.  
  
Stephen fought to stay conscious as this creature that looked like Sarah turned on Daniel. He saw it; this mixture of his colleague and some other dark force, flash its eyes menacingly at Daniel, just as it had while questioning him.  
  
"What is this inssolencce?" Osiris asked, the words all but hissing out between Sarah's lips as the dart was pulled out and thrown away.   
  
Then the hand wearing the device was lifted, the red jewel glowed and Daniel was thrown several yards through the air. He landed and rolled to dispel some of the impact, but stayed down, kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, you seem to know much of the Goa'uld; much more than any other Human I have met since my awakening...tell me...where is the Stargate?"  
  
"I - don't know what you're talking about." Daniel said, trying to get back some of the air which had been knocked out of him as he landed.   
  
"Inssolencce." Osiris hissed out as he paced agitatedly around the floor.  
  
'Why hasn't the tranq worked yet?' Daniel wondered as he struggled to catch his breath.  
  
"Where is my brother, Setesh?" Osiris asked.  
  
"Oh you mean Seth...oh he's dead...we killed him." Daniel said in a dismissive tone.  
  
"You lie!" Osiris spat out.  
  
"Uh, no he's dead...uh, who else did we kill...uh...Ra...Hathor..." Daniel said.  
  
"Then you have done me a great service." Osiris said. "I shall rule without opposition..." Osiris continued as he walked towards Daniel.  
  
"No...I don't think so..." Daniel said, looking squarely up at Sarah's empty eyes. "You see we don't worship false-gods anymore."  
  
"It is true, you have come far...but you are still weak." Osiris said. "Even now you are torn between wanting to kill me and your concern for my host; she who freed me from my long sleep." Osiris smirked and then asked. "What do you know of my queen?"  
  
"Um, she was trapped like you...we have the jar." Daniel answered.  
  
"Where is it?" Osiris asked urgently while trying to deny the weakness in his host's limbs, he was just now becoming aware of.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." Daniel answered defiantly.  
  
"Oh yes you..." Osiris began to say as he raised the hand-device to use on Daniel, but then Sarah's knees collapsed suddenly and he fell to the ground, struggled for a moment and then toppled over to land face down on the floor.  
  
"No...I won't." Daniel said decisively, jumping up. "Sam, Janet, are you okay?" He called to his friends in concern.  
  
"Yeah...we're...okay, Daniel." Janet groaned a little as she and Sam stood up.  
  
"Good work Daniel; looks like Jack's training sessions are really kicking in." Sam half praised, half teased her friend.  
  
"Thanks Sam." Daniel said, smiling shyly, but then frowned in thought. "We're going to have to think up a story to tell Stephen."  
  
"No...truth..." Stephen said faintly.  
  
"Oh man, it looks as though he was conscious through the whole thing." Janet said checking on her patient.  
  
"Well in that case Stephen, what you're told or not told isn't up to us." Sam said ominously.  
  
"Rats, I was really hoping that we'd be able to tell him some story and then leave him in the capable hands of the American Hospital in Cairo, but I guess we'll have to take him back with us." Daniel said frowning.  
  
"Huh?" Stephen managed to ask, he did not like how Daniel and these two women were sounding.  
  
"Don't worry, we're going to take good care of you; you'll be fine." Janet said switching from her Air Force officer personae, back to her doctor-personae. "Come on we need to get him out of here, he's still not out of the woods yet."  
  
Stephen watched groggily as Daniel and the blond expertly secured Sarah with hand cuffs at her wrists and ankles and then picked her up and carried her outside.  
  
"Don't worry, we've handled this before." The short woman who had stayed with him, said. "I'm Dr. Janet Fraser by the way and the other woman is Dr. Samantha Carter."  
  
Janet did not give Sam's rank or mention that they were Air Force, just in case they could salvage the situation at all.  
  
"As you saw, your colleague, Sarah Gardner is a danger to herself and to others, but we know some people who should be able to help her." Janet said soothingly. "I'm going to give you a sedative, okay? The ride back to civilization will be a hard one and will be easier for you if you can sleep through it." Janet said as she slipped a needle into his arm.  
  
Just then Sam and Daniel returned, carrying a folded tarp.  
  
"Um...Sarah...has been secured in the truck and made as comfortable as possible...good thing she's unconscious though." Sam said.  
  
"We jury-rigged the second tarp into a sort of hammock for Stephen to lie in, that might save him from some of the jouncing on the return trip and I figured that we could use this tarp as a stretcher." Daniel suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Daniel." Janet said.  
  
Stephen had succumbed to the sedative and the three of them carefully shifted him onto the tarp and then carried him out of the temple. The first tarp had been lashed to the truck's roll-bar with rope and then the foot would be tied to the gate, once they had lifted him up into the truck-bed. They positioned him on the tarp/hammock and eased the stretcher/tarp out from under him. While Sam and Daniel supported his weight, Janet lashed the gathered foot of the tarp to the gate, which she had pulled closed.  
  
"There, that should work great." Janet said. "Let's wrap him in one of our emergency blankets and see if we can rig a shade out of the second tarp. I want to start an IV before we set out, too." Janet said.  
  
"We took the hand-device off of Sarah, but I need to go and retrieve the amulet from the temple." Daniel said.  
  
"You have five minutes, Daniel and then we'll leave you behind." Janet ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Daniel said before running back inside.  
  
Inside, Daniel picked up Stephen's nap-sack and found the amulet, but curiosity got the better of him and he placed the ebony ring over the gold circle on the altar to activate it. Besides the altar moving, a hidden door swung open as well and Daniel stepped inside for a quick peek. The room was empty, but the walls were covered in Goa'uld writing. Perhaps General Hammond would allow him and the science-oriented SG-team to come back and study this temple, but for now, Daniel made himself exit the room, close the door and the altar and walk out of the temple to join is friends.  
  
Stephen had been secured in his hammock and Sam and Janet had managed to jury-rig a sun shade for him. An IV was hanging from the roll-bar as well and Janet had made herself as comfortable as possible in back, so she could keep an eye on Sarah and Stephen.  
  
"Everything's closed up inside, but I hope I'll be allowed to come back and study all of this." Daniel said, taking his place behind the wheel. "Everybody ready?"  
  
"Ready." Sam said. "Oh, one thing though...I called General Hammond to report on our situation and he told me that he had a premonition about us getting into a lot of trouble here, so he ordered a hospital-plane to fly out to Cairo, an hour after we left the SGC. It should be waiting for us at the airport."  
  
"Good thing General Hammond listens to his gut." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah, I was concerned about what we were going to tell the staff at the American Hospital if we'd needed to take Stephen there." Janet said.  
  
"Plus what would we have done with Sarah...uh...Osiris in the meantime? There's no telling how long that tranquilizer will last." Sam said.  
  
"Well, if that's all the news, we'd better get going." Daniel said and they took off.  
  
When they arrived at the airport and were passed through Customs, Janet immediately had Stephen transferred on board the hospital-plane; an aircraft fitted out with everything needed to handle medical emergencies, including beds, supplies, staff and even an operating room. Sarah, who was still unconscious, was carried on board as well and secured to a hospital bed. The plane took off as soon as everyone was aboard and as soon as they had reached their cruising altitude, Janet began operating on Stephen to find and stop his internal bleeding.  
  
Daniel and Sam were no longer needed, once Sarah was secured with an SF to guard her and Janet was in surgery, so they begged some MREs from one of the remaining crew and found two crates to sit on while they ate. The drive across the desert had been a long, hard one; both ways and they were exhausted, dehydrated and ravenous. Sometime later, Janet came out to tell them the operation had been a success and that Stephen was stable. She begged an MRE for herself and chowed down, but was still on the alert for any trouble with her patient.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah Gardner was having a nightmare as she lay, secured to a bed in the SGC's Infirmary. She was watching her dream-self as with curiosity burning in her heart, she opened the Osiris jar.  
  
"No, no, NO...don't open that!" Sarah screamed at her dream-self...But it was too late as the frilled, snake-like creature struggled sluggishly out of the jar and moved across the table to dream-Sarah.  
  
"Move you idiot! Why are you just sitting there watching that thing? MOVE!"   
  
But the snake suddenly launched itself from the table, landed on dream-Sarah's shoulder, squirmed its way around her neck and entered Sarah's body through the neck, near her spinal column...  
  
...The next scene Sarah saw in her nightmare was having to watch seemingly from the back of her own skull as the creature...the Goa'uld, which called himself Osiris, who had total control of her own body, flirt and subtly question Daniel Jackson about where he had been for the last three years and how he knew what the mysterious symbols from the Osiris jar, were. Sarah had tried to resist; to block her mind and memories from Osiris as he went searching for information about his new host, but had been unable to stop him. Sarah cringed mentally as she watched this...male...alien use her own body and feminine wiles to try and coax information out of Daniel...But to no effect, Sarah smiled smugly from within her own mind.  
  
...The third and final scene of her nightmare was from the temple; watching Daniel's two friends shoot guns at her, but the bullets bouncing off of some sort of shield and then seeing Osiris throw them backwards until they hit the wall behind them and fall to the ground. She was so afraid that the two women were dead and that Osiris would kill Daniel next, but then she felt a sharp pain in her neck and her body was turned until she saw Daniel pointing a rifle at her. Would it be better to die, even at his hands than to live, trapped within her own body, Sarah wondered? She had thought that it would...but she had not died after Osiris had pulled a tranquilizer dart?...from her neck. Instead, Osiris had started asking questions of Daniel. What was this thing Osiris called the Stargate? Why was Daniel telling Osiris that he had killed all of those mythic, Egyptian gods; Seth, Ra and Hathor? But Sarah had found out the hard way that Osiris actually existed...had all of the other ancient gods actually lived as well? And what was Daniel really mixed up in; that none of what Osiris was saying...surprised him?  
  
The nightmare ended as Sarah woke up, but she was terrified that she would have to continue living it when she realized she was strapped to a hospital bed. Her wrists, ankles, middle and even her neck had been strapped down. But Daniel was nearby and so were the two women who had been with him at the temple.  
  
"Help me...please help me." She cried out, mentally pounding on the inside of her own skull, but no one heard her...except for Osiris, who laughed at her before speaking to the people in the room.  
  
"What is this insolence?" Osiris barked out in his deep, echoing voice. "I am your god; release me at once!"  
  
"Oh man, the tranquilizer's worn off." An older man with short gray hair exclaimed.  
  
Janet came forward quickly with a hypodermic needle in her hands and quickly stuck it into Sarah's neck. Osiris continued to struggle as Sarah's vision clouded up again, but just before her eyes closed, she saw the old man's eyes flash and she panicked.  
  
"No, No! Who are you people? Daniel..." she cried out silently, but could it be that the old man had heard her, because he came forward and took her hand?  
  
"You're going to be okay, Sarah Gardner." He promised as her eyes closed tightly shut.  
  
The next thing Sarah knew, she was floating upwards, towards consciousness and she felt the soothing comfort of someone wiping her face with a cool cloth and a blanket being tucked in snuggly around her...and...glory of glories...she told her feet to flex and her toes to wiggle...and they did! Osiris was nowhere to be found within her mind and she was in complete control of her own body again!  
  
"She's coming around." Someone said as she blinked her eyes open and looked around.   
  
She was in some sort of medical clinic; everything was stripped down, bare and utilitarian, with ugly cement walls and old fashioned folding screens to separate bed from bed in this ward-like space. Where was she?  
  
"Sarah, you're safe...you're going to be okay, Sarah." Daniel said as he walked up to her bed and took her hand, smiling gently.  
  
Sarah smiled faintly at him, but then took a closer look at him and the other people around her. Daniel was wearing a gosh-awful-looking outfit consisting of an unbuttoned, long-sleeved, olive-green shirt over a black T-shirt and olive-green pants...in fact...everyone in the room, except for the short woman wearing a white lab-coat...was wearing olive-drab. Oh man, they all looked like something out of a M*A*S*H episode. She could not believe it; had Daniel joined the Army?  
  
"Am I in a M*A*S*H unit or something? What is this place?" Sarah gave her thoughts voice.  
  
"This is a military facility, yes." The short woman said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm Dr. Janet Fraser and this is Major Samantha Carter...we're friends of Daniel's."  
  
"You were at the temple with him...you were shooting at me." Sarah said trying to concentrate.  
  
"Um...yes...we were..." Janet said uncomfortably.  
  
"What do you remember about the temple, Sarah?" Sam broke in to ask gently.  
  
"I had followed Stephen to the temple..." Sarah started to say, rather confused...and then it all came back to her. Osiris! "I know that this is going to sound crazy, but this...ugly snake...thing forced its way into my body through my neck-and-and-it took over my body...I c-couldn't d-do anything t-to s-st-stop it! It made the lab b-blow up, h-hurting Dr. Jordon...and k-killed the technician and our Curator. It was trying to get information out of Daniel, because he seemed to know so much more than anyone else did about what was going on with other s-snakes like itself. And then it figured out that Stephen had left for Egypt and so it made me follow him and when we got to the temple, it...b-beat Ss-Stephen up trying to mm-make him talk...and then you were s-shooting at me and Daniel hit my neck with s-some kind of dart...But Osiris kept on asking Daniel these s-strange questions...and then everything went black...and I woke up here." Sarah finished with an uncertain tone in her voice; frightened that they would all think she was crazy.  
  
"Sarah..." Daniel said gently. "You're not crazy; we know all about Osiris and what he is...and you don't have to worry anymore, he's gone...we removed him from you and he won't hurt anyone every again."  
  
"You removed...it's gone...for good?" Sarah asked and then frowned. "There was someone else here...an old man with short gray hair..." Sarah started to panic as she remembered. "He sounded just like Osiris and his eyes flashed! He was another creature just like Osiris...where is he?" She cried.  
  
"Sarah...Sarah...calm down, you're safe...you're safe..." Daniel soothed.  
  
"That other man was my father, Sarah; Jacob Carter and he is not a Goa'uld like Osiris was." Sam told her. "He's the one who removed Osiris from you."  
  
"But...but I saw his eyes flash...his voice..." Sarah said uncertainly.  
  
"Okay...yes...Dad does carry a symbiote within his body, but Selmac is a Tok'ra, not a Goa'uld. Tok'ra are physiologically the same as a Goa'uld parasite, but they do not believe in taking unwilling hosts. Dad became a willing host to Selmac when her old host was dieing...and Selmac cured Dad of his cancer." Sam explained.  
  
"Where is he now?" Sarah asked, still fearful.  
  
"He took Osiris back to the Tok'ra base." Sam said.  
  
"So...those things...the Goa'uld...and, and Tok'ra are living all over this planet?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Uh...no..." Daniel said thoughtfully, even though Sarah had been cleared to hear all of this by the President, how much could she take in one telling? "Uh...a few Goa'uld did live here on Earth back in ancient times; back in the time of the pharaohs...and they took on the personae of the ancient gods and made the people worship them as such...and worked them like slaves...but the ancient Egyptians overthrew the Goa'uld and made them...uh...leave this planet for good. Only a few of them managed to hide themselves or, like Isis and Osiris...were imprisoned here...but mostly, we're safe."  
  
"I think it's time my patient got some rest; she's been through an awful lot." Janet said, breaking up the question and answer session.  
  
"But Janet..." Daniel complained.  
  
"Don't tell me that you aren't exhausted Daniel Jackson; I know for a fact that you haven't slept since that cat-nap you took on the plane, flying to Egypt. Dr. Gardner needs rest and so do you and Major Carter...Now if you don't at least go to your base quarters and get six to eight hours sleep, I'll have you strapped down to one of these beds and sedate you." Janet threatened and Daniel's shoulders dropped in resignation.  
  
"Come on Sam...you know Janet's serious when she calls you by your salutation or rank and not by your first name...Sarah, don't worry; you're perfectly safe here and I'll just be a couple floors up if you need me, okay?" Daniel squeezed her hand and Sarah smiled faintly. "Good, now get some rest." He said before he and Sam left the Infirmary under the firm gaze of Janet Fraser.  
  
But then Janet turned back to Sarah and smiled as she fluffed up her pillows for her and gently pulled up the blankets and tucked them in.  
  
"I have to be stern with those two or they'd work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Daniel lives on coffee too much as it is." Janet's eyes twinkled. "Now, I want you to get some sleep...and don't worry...I or one of my nurses will always be nearby, plus there are two SFs out in the hallway, okay? You're perfectly safe here." Janet soothed as she dimmed the lights around Sarah's bed and Sarah nodded, but then asked.  
  
"What are...SFs...Doctor?"   
  
"Air Force Special Forces...their sort of like Marines." Janet told her.  
  
"And...Daniel...is he a part of the Air Force? I noticed that he has the same patch on his uniform sleeve that Major Carter has." Sarah asked.  
  
"No, Daniel's not Air Force, but he and Sam are on the same team...he's a civilian consultant." Janet said cautiously.  
  
"But...at the temple...he carried a gun and used a rifle?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, Daniel does know how to use weapons...when you're on a team; your teammates have to know that they can count on each other; that they'll keep each other safe, no matter what. And Daniel's teammates respect and trust him a great deal." Janet said and then held up her hand to shush Sarah. "Now, no more questions...sleep...I could give you a sedative, if you'd like?" She offered, but Sarah shook her head and closed her eyes to indicate that she could fall asleep without any extra help.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For Stephen, it seemed as if one moment he had been laying on the temple floor, bleeding to death and the next, he woke up to the sight of a modern hospital room. What was going on, where was he...what country? There was an IV pole by his bed and two plastic bags were hanging from it; one clear, an IV he supposed and the second; red, blood. He weakly lifted the sheet and blanket which covered him and realized that he was only wearing a baggy pair of shorts and that his ribs and abdomen were wrapped in bandages.  
  
Stephen looked around and saw a button on the bed-rail with the symbol of a nurse on it and managed to press it. A moment later, the door to his room was opened by a soldier...with a gun holstered at his hip...what the hell? And not only a nurse, but a doctor came in and over to his bed, followed by another soldier, who stood quietly up against the wall...and it required a double-take on Stephen's part before he realized that the guy wearing soldier-green...was Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Well Dr. Raynar, how're you feeling?" The doctor asked, drawing Stephen's attention away from Daniel and onto him.  
  
"I-I'm...okay, I think...kind of weak..." Stephen answered and the doctor nodded.  
  
"Any pain?" The doc asked and Stephen shook his head. "Good, good." He muttered and went on to examine his patient; poking and prodding here and there, while explaining to Stephen about his condition. The doctor then explained the patient-controlled analgesia pump, attached to the IV pole before moving as if to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute...I have some questions..." Stephen insisted.  
  
"About your health?" The doctor asked cautiously.  
  
"Uh no...about where I am, how'd I get here, where's Sarah, why's there a guard outside my door and what exactly happened in Egypt?" Stephen demanded.  
  
"Um well...all I can tell you at this point is that you're in Colorado Springs; in the Air Force Academy Medical Center." The doctor answered. "As to your other questions...I don't know the answers to any of those...you'll need to ask Dr. Jackson."  
  
"I don't want to talk to Dr. Jackson. I want to speak to whoever's in charge here and I want some straight answers Now." Stephen said, getting angry.  
  
"Stephen..." Daniel said gently. "Not even General March, who's the CMO here at the hospital knows anything but the medical aspects of your case; he doesn't have high enough security clearance to be told anything else...but I do and I'll answer as many of your questions as I can...I won't lie to you either; if I'm not allowed to tell you something, or if I don't know the answers, I'll tell you so. Now why don't we let these people get back to their work and then the two of us can have a little talk." Daniel suggested.  
  
Stephen nodded, the doctor and nurse left and the guard outside shut the door to the room behind them.  
  
"Now, to your questions..." Daniel began. "After you lost consciousness in the temple, Dr. Fraser, Dr. Carter and I carried you and Sarah out to our truck and drove you back to Cairo. We had a hospital-plane waiting for us at the airport; we boarded it and flew back to the States. While on board, Dr. Fraser performed emergency surgery on you, to stop your internal bleeding...there was an O.R. and medical staff on board the plane and everything went fine...Janet saved your life...Anyway, once we landed here, you were brought to this hospital and we've been waiting for you to wake up ever since. Sarah is being well cared for at a nearby facility and no doubt you'll be able to see each other once your both feeling better." Daniel assured him.  
  
"Why's Sarah at a different hospital from this one?" Stephen asked.  
  
"Because...she needed a special procedure done, which they don't perform here." Daniel answered.  
  
"Man! Is she going to be okay?" Stephen asked, envisioning a heart transplant or something equally serious.  
  
"She's going to be fine...the procedure has already been performed and she came through it with flying colors." Daniel assured him.  
  
"What procedure did she have done?" Stephen asked.  
  
"I'm...sorry Stephen, I can't answer that...patient confidentiality and all that." Daniel answered and Stephen had to accept that...for now.  
  
"So, what's with my having a guard outside my door?" Stephen demanded.  
  
"Actually Stephen...there are two guards outside your door...and they're there because...you're in a lot of hot water, actually. What you did; steeling that amulet, taking it with you to Egypt...and what you would have no doubt have done with the knowledge you would have learned in that temple...was a big no-no." Daniel said.  
  
"WHAT?" Stephen exclaimed loudly. "What I did can't be All that bad, can it?"  
  
"True...you were probably unaware of the consequences which could have come from your actions but...if you had managed to take your findings to the Press...you would be facing a charge of treason by now, Stephen." Daniel said seriously.  
  
"Treason? Oh come off it, Jackson! My taking one amulet out of the country isn't an act of treason and you know it." Stephen exclaimed, his voice getting louder with each outburst.  
  
"Hmmm...that's what my superior and the President are trying to decide now." Daniel said, shrugging.   
  
Stephen needed to understand the seriousness of his situation, but Daniel was certainly getting a lot of satisfaction out of being the one to explain it to him.  
  
"The President...of the United States?" Stephen smirked. "Now I know your lying...you're just getting back at me for having you taken in for questioning by the Police, aren't you?"   
  
"This has nothing to do with me, Stephen." Daniel said in a patient voice but he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "This is all about your trying to use top secret information to your own advantage...even if what you know represents only the tip of the pyramid, you're still accountable..."  
  
"You are So Full of it, Daniel." Stephen's voice rose in anger. "You're a Nobody who's trying to use veiled Threats against Me to get back into the University's Good Graces...This is all about You're wanting My job, right?"  
  
Stephen was yelling and Daniel motioned for him to calm down, but not before the door opened and one of the soldiers stepped inside.  
  
"Everything okay in here, Dr. J?" He asked courteously towards Daniel, while scowling menacingly towards Stephen.  
  
"Everything's find, Sergeant Andrews; Dr. Raynar isn't feeling well and it's making him kind of cranky." Daniel explained.  
  
Stephen wanted to tell Daniel and the hulking Sergeant to stop treating him like a little boy, but something else distracted him for a moment.  
  
"The way the Sergeant is sooo respectful of you, Daniel; don't tell me that you're actually some sort of military officer?" Stephen scoffed.  
  
"No, Stephen I'm not..." Daniel began, but was interrupted by the Sergeant.  
  
"No, Dr. Jackson is not in the military, but he is one of the most respected men at our base, being on SG-1 and...and having saved the world...and..."  
  
"Thank you, Andrews." Daniel jumped in before the other man could say anymore, but Stephen was smirking anyway.  
  
"Oh my, now you've done it Sergeant; leaking top secret information...hey maybe we can be cell-mates, once I've been tried for treason and you've been court-martialed." Stephen said nastily, but Daniel did not rise to the bate.  
  
"See...just like I said before...cranky...Don't worry Andrews, everything's okay." Daniel said, patting the younger man on the shoulder as he led him towards the door. "Just don't go telling Dr. Raynar anything else...like what we do to snakes." Daniel said.  
  
Andrews laughed at the in-joke and went back to his post, determined not to say another word to that creep in the hospital bed, while Daniel turned back to Stephen.  
  
"Back to your earlier accusation, Stephen..." Daniel said patiently. "I have no wish to take your job away from you...my work here is so much more important and exiting than anything you'll ever do. I may not own a Porsche, but I have a great job, a beautiful wife and a whole bunch of good, loyal friends, who would do anything they could for me...and that's all I need." Daniel said. 'Well, that and a fully charged zat-gun.' He thought before continuing with a shrug. "And those are all the questions I'm willing to answer today. Good-bye Stephen; take it easy." Daniel said and headed towards the door.  
  
"Hey, wait; I have more questions for you." Stephen yelled, half belligerent, half panicked.  
  
"I'll tell the General and Colonel O'Neill and maybe they'll come by...in a day or two...meanwhile, rest and heal, Stephen." Daniel said casually; shutting the room door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As he checked in at the final security point to the SGC, Daniel was asked to report directly to General Hammond's office.   
  
"You wanted to see me, General?" Daniel asked, once he had made his way down to the General's office door and knocked.  
  
"Yes, please come in and have a seat, Dr. Jackson." General Hammond said from behind his desk. "How is Dr. Raynar doing?"  
  
"Uh well, pretty well, I guess...he um woke up finally and started making demands and asking questions right away." Daniel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I answered a few of his questions and tried to put him in the picture of what sort of trouble he's in, but I don't know if I helped matters or made them worse."  
  
"Whatever his attitude, we'll deal with it, after he's healed a little bit more." The General said confidently. "But let's get down to the real reason I called you here, shall we? I've received the security checks on Drs. Raynar, Jordon and Gardner and I wanted to go over them with you and tell you what the President's decisions were about each of them."  
  
"Okay, good." Daniel said, sitting forward in his chair as the General pulled three folders towards him.  
  
"Dr. David Jordon; double Ph.D.s in archeology and linguistics...he doesn't seem to speak quite as many languages as you do, but he does have quite a few of them under his belt. Head of the Archeology Department at University of Chicago for fifteen years; an impressive list of published works...He looks like an excellent candidate...except perhaps for his age...and he may not whish to leave such a prestigious position as he has now. Perhaps he could be called in as a consultant. The President has cleared Dr. Jordon to be told the entire truth about the SGC and we can put our job offer to him afterwards.  
  
"Dr. Sarah Gardner looks very good as well, from a security standpoint. From what little she's told Dr. Fraser and Major Carter, she opened the Osiris jar purely out of curiosity. Unlike Dr. Raynar, Dr. Gardner had no clue as to what the jar held. There is also the added benefit of her being able to use Goa'uld technology now, just like Major Carter can...But she has been badly traumatized by all of this, she may not want anything to do with the SGC."  
  
"True..." Daniel said thoughtfully. "What about Stephen?"  
  
"Dr. Raynar is a different case all together." The General said. "He is very well known; rather popular right now with his books on the Best Seller's lists. It would not be easy for him to come into the SGC completely as you did...disappear so to speak." The General frowned as he watched Daniel's arms go around himself in a self-hug. "And we must remember that he has always shown himself to be firmly rooted in conventional, conservative academic thought; I'm told that there isn't an original theory or even a bit of speculation in any of his published works...Hardly the type of personality which would work around here." George smiled as Daniel looked up at him and relaxed his arms a bit.  
  
"There is also his criminal behavior to consider." General Hammond continued. "He willfully hid away and then stole the amulet; took it out of the country...and not for its financial worth alone, but for the premeditated wish to prove Your theories correct, take all of Your well-earned glory...And would have caused an international panic and security risk in the process! No...the President and I do not want this man anywhere near the SGC."  
  
"He'll have to be told some of the truth." Daniel said.  
  
"Yes, he will, but we'll keep it to a minimum and he will not be told anything about this facility. We'll decide who should tell him later." General Hammond said. "Meanwhile, you've been cleared to tell Dr. Jordon the whole story whenever you think the time and location is right."  
  
"Well, uh...the location should be here, don't you think, General? Could he be...is he well enough to be transferred to the Infirmary here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"As I understand it, Dr. Jordon is doing very well, although he still has a way to go...at his age, healing takes longer. I'll speak to Dr. Warner about arranging it." The General said decisively.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Daniel said grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A cool breeze and a slight jostling woke Dr. Jordon from his sleep and he opened his eyes to see that he was being lifted into an ambulance.  
  
"What-what's going on?" He asked weakly, looking around him as an emergency technician hopped up into the ambulance and closed the doors behind him.  
  
"It's okay, Professor; we're just transferring you to...another medical facility." A voice said from near his head and David Jordon shifted his gaze even further upward. "It's me, Dr. Jordon." Daniel said as he moved to sit beside the gurney where it was easier for the older man to see him.  
  
David Jordon was amazed to see Daniel and could not say anything for a few moments as he took is first good, clear look at his former protégé and surrogate son.  
  
"You all set, Dr. J?" The technician asked Daniel and with a nod from the archeologist called forward. "Okay, Corporeal, let's go."  
  
"Where-where are you taking me? Where are we?" Dr. Jordon asked and Daniel took his mentor's hand in his to sooth him.  
  
"You're in Colorado, David; um...do you remember waking up and asking to speak to me?" Daniel asked and the older man grinned weakly.  
  
"I'm afraid I made quite a spectacle of myself; demanding to see you like I did...did I really hear you...?"  
  
"Yes you did, but let's save that until we get you situated in the Infirmary." Daniel said. "After you made your demands, the hospital called me, but reached my superior instead. He's the one who made the arrangements; along with one of our doctors, to have you transferred out here. You've been in the Air Force Academy Medical Center for the last two days, but now that you're doing so much better, we're transferring you...to where I work..." Daniel told him with significant eye contact and emphasis on the last three words. "...where you'll be under the excellent medical care of Drs. Fraser and Warner; don't worry everything's going to be just fine." He assured is friend again.  
  
Dr. Jordon nodded and his eyes drew shut but his mind whirled...He was finally going to find out...hopefully...what Daniel had been up to for the last three years and what he had heard Daniel say a few days ago, when he had believed himself to be dying...What had Daniel become involved in? David Jordon asked himself as his memory recalled what his student was unaccountably wearing...Military olive-green pants and a black T-shirt beneath an olive-green, many-pocketed jacket. Dr. Jordon could not remember ever having seen Daniel wearing green before in all the years he had known him; Daniel had preferred, blues, browns, creams and even dark reds, but never greens. But David fell asleep with these last thoughts passing through his mind and did not see, through the ambulance's windows, when they entered a large tunnel, over which was an equally large sign saying "Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex".  
  
Several hours later, David Jordon woke up again and found himself in a very different environment to that which he had been in, in Chicago; dark gray cement walls, electrical conduit running up and down the walls and across the ceilings, no soothing wall colors, no pretty paintings, or curtains at the windows, because he realized, there were no windows. Everything was stripped down and utilitarian, but David noticed, all of the equipment was top-rate and even more plentiful than at the University Medical Center...and every surface was spotlessly clean.  
  
Just then, a movement over by the door to the ward caught Dr. Jordon's eye and he saw two men and one woman walk in and over to a woman in a lab-coat, who was working by a bed which was surrounded by a screen. One of the men was Daniel, he saw happily, while the other was older, not as old as he was, but with far less hair. The other man was wearing a dress uniform, minus the coat, while Daniel was still wearing the olive-green fatigues as was the blond-haired woman with them. Dr. Jordon faintly heard the lady-doctor...Fraser greet them; the older man was addressed only as General, while the woman was named Major Carter. It made David wonder about his former student; Daniel was hanging out with Majors and Generals? But the doctor had only called him by his first name, rather than by a rank. What was Daniel mixed up in? He wondered for the umpteenth time as the three people with him all disappeared behind the screen for a few minutes and then emerged. Daniel glanced over to where he, David was laying watching them and smiled.  
  
"He's awake!" Daniel told the others and they all moved over to him.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, how're you feeling?" Daniel asked laying his hand on the older man's arm.  
  
"Okay...better...I think." David answered.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, I'm General George Hammond, commanding officer of this facility. I hope you will forgive my snatching you away from the University of Chicago's Medical Center, but once Dr. Jackson admitted to divulging classified information to you...and when you began demanding to speak to him...I believed that it would be best if you were brought here...for everyone's security."  
  
"But don't worry; everything's okay...neither of us is in any trouble or anything...well...I am...a little." Daniel finally admitted, glancing over at the General and then back to Dr. Jordon. "And this is Dr. Major Samantha Carter; she's an astrophysicist and one of my teammates." Daniel made introductions.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, it's a pleasure to meet someone whom Daniel respects so much." Sam said.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, I'm Dr. Janet Fraser; I and Dr. Warner have been, will be caring for you, while you're here with us. If you don't mind...and if the others will give us some privacy...if you would, please, sir?" Janet glanced up at the General. "I'd like to examine my patient."  
  
"We'll just be over there." Daniel pointed over his shoulder before Janet pulled a screen around his bed and began her exam.  
  
David was a little embarrassed; being examined by a woman, but then realized that he had always accepted any care given to him by female nurses and Dr. Fraser was both professional, gentle and yet friendly, that he lost his discomfort and was grateful for her care and the information she gave him about his case.  
  
After Dr. Jordon's exam, Daniel and Sam came back; (General Hammond had returned to his office) and asked him if he felt up to some explanations as to what had been going on recently. Professor Jordon said he felt fine; he was determined to hear some answers and would have said he was okay even if he was at Death's door...here it came, the answers to his many questions.  
  
He received quite a shock though, when Sam Carter walked over to the bed, which had been surrounded by screens and drew them away from the other patient; Sarah Gardner was lying there, looking pale, but happy to see her professor and friend. With the help of some orderlies, their beds were moved closer together and their pillows were fluffed so that they could be as comfortable as possible while they listened to the story Daniel and Sam had to tell them.  
  
Sarah and Dr. Jordon both felt as if they were listening to some absolutely fantastic sci-fi fantasy story as Daniel and Sam took turns telling the Stargate's story and how they each had become involved with it. From Sam (and her team) who had figured out how to power and control the Stargate, to Daniel, who had been recruited right after the disastrous seminar in L.A. and figured out how to open the giant circle to Abydos...  
  
Sarah and David began to believe what they were hearing; there was too much detail and theories, which answered most of their questions. While giving only as much detail as was necessary, both Sam and Daniel tried to keep the story simple and short; downplaying their own incredible parts in the tale. But Sarah and David were experts at putting puzzles together; taking tiny pieces of fact and connecting them until the entire picture became clear. They saw an extraordinary group of people, lead by SG-1, who had sacrificed so much and worked so hard to perform miracles of bravery and world-saving...and they had done it all so many times that it had all become routine; headline-worthy news which was simply shrugged off by these incredible men and women because it had become standard operating procedure.  
  
Sam and Daniel briefly covered the major points of interest over the last three years until they reached the present situation, which they all had taken a part in. Daniel explained about finding the Isis jar in Chicago and Sam explained what she and Janet had found inside the jar. They spoke of their urgent flight across the world to Egypt, following, they believed, a Goa'uld infested Stephen. What a surprise it had been then when they were confronted by Osiris...within Sarah's body. Sarah also shared a little of what had happened to her but still could not speak about most of what she had suffered. And finally Sam and Daniel told about bringing Sarah and Stephen back from Egypt and what had been decided, by the President, to be done with all three of them.  
  
Even though they were shocked by Stephen's actions, both Dr. Jordon and Sarah understood and agreed that he should never be told the full story about the Stargate and that no matter what either of them decided to do in the future, neither of them would disclose the truths they had discovered in this secret, underground facility.  
  
Daniel and Sam told the two patients that they had heard more than enough for one sitting and that they should both rest for the night; if they had any questions, they could ask them in the days to come. As Sam left the Infirmary and walked towards her office, she resolved to share her experience with the Tok'ra, Jolynar with Sarah in hopes that the other woman might feel more able to deal with her trauma if she were able to share it with someone else who would understand exactly what she was feeling. Daniel, on the other hand, decided that it might be helpful to Sarah if she could speak to Sha're about what she had just gone through and so requested that Abydos be dialed on the Stargate. A few minutes later Daniel stepped through the Abydos Stargate and made his way across the desert to the house of his father-in-law, Kasuf.   
  
"Good-father, how are you?" Daniel greeted Kasuf once he had been brought into the older man's presence.  
  
"I am well, thank you, Good-son." Kasuf replied formally and then motioned Daniel to rise from where he had respectfully knelt before him. "I have greatly enjoyed having my daughter at home again." Kasuf said as he led Daniel to a room in which Sha're and her son, Shifu were playing.  
  
"I am glad." Daniel said before continuing. "But I'm afraid that I must take her back with me through the Chapa'ai."  
  
"You must do as you think necessary, my son, but I hope you will allow my daughter to visit her father more often?" Kasuf asked trustingly.  
  
"Yes, Good-father, I'm sure that we can set something up so that Sha're may safely come though the Chapa'ai to visit you and her son, while the Tau'ri search for Kheb." Daniel assured Kasuf.  
  
"Good, Good." Kasuf said happily before he left them alone.  
  
Daniel walked over to where his wife was playing with her one-year old son and knelt down beside them.  
  
"He is as beautiful as his mother." Daniel said, gently running his knuckle down Sha're's cheek.  
  
"I just wish he were...ours." Sha're said beseechingly as she often did.  
  
"In my heart he is my son." Daniel assured her again.  
  
"And yet you must search for a safe place to hide him from Apophis." Sha're said sadly, counting the days before she would have to give up her baby.  
  
"I'm afraid so, yes." Daniel said gently, kissing her cheek now.  
  
"And you wish me to return with you through the Chapa'ai?" Sha're asked.  
  
"Yes please...um, uh...something happened when I went to see my teacher and now an old...friend needs your help." Daniel explained and then braced himself for when his possessive wife found out who his "friend" was.  
  
"Of course, I will come with you and help your friend." Sha're said dutifully; torn between hating to leave her baby and wanting to be with her beloved Dan'yel.  
  
"Great, I'll tell you everything that happened on the way back." Daniel said as he and Sha're took their leave of little Shifu; kissing and hugging him and assuring him that they would return soon, before handing him over reluctantly to the woman who had been caring for him in Sha're's absence.  
  
Daniel timed his telling of what had happened in Chicago so that he and Sha're were out in the middle of the desert when he explained who his "friend" was. If his lovely wife was going to lash him with her sharp tongue, he did not want anyone watching...and laughing. But Sha're only muttered under her breath and kicked sand at him a few times before she calmed down...some.  
  
"You want me to help this woman who was...was once your lover? I cannot, I will not...no matter what you do to me...I cannot!" She half yelled, half cried.  
  
"As if I'd lay a hand on you, Sha're...as if I ever have...You're remembering how Apophis treated you...not how I ever...I couldn't..." Daniel said desperately.  
  
"You...you are right, my Dan'yel...it was Apophis who did those things to me if I or my demon did not obey him." Sha're said sadly, remembering the nightmare she had lived and Daniel gently drew her into is strong, safe arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sweetness, that you were taken by those demons...if only I had taken you with me to the address-chamber." Daniel moaned his ever-present sorrow.  
  
"We have put that aside, my Dan'yel...you are not to blame." Sha're reminded him..."As you have put aside this woman...she has not been your...lover for many years?" Sha're asked, trying to understand and accept her husband's life before he had come to her.  
  
"That's right; Sarah and I ended our relationship, even our friendship, before I came to Abydos. And even though we've forgiven each other the hurtful things we did to each other and are on friendly terms now...she never was...never could be anywhere near as precious to me as you are, my heart." Daniel said, looking deeply into her large chocolate eyes. "Sarah has gone through briefly what you endured for so long, but she still needs some help...if you and Sam could..." Daniel began.  
  
"Alright, I will talk to her and try to help." Sha're interrupted, thinking of how she would enjoy showing this Sarah Gardner that Dan'yel belonged to her...as she belonged to Dan'yel.  
  
"Thank you, Sweetheart." Daniel said gratefully, breathing a quiet sigh of relief before taking her hand and leading her onward towards the Stargate and home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Sam arrived at the SGC and went directly to see how Sarah was doing. On the way to the Infirmary, she met up with Daniel and Sha're, who had returned from Abydos the night before. Sam could not help but notice how tired and yet happy the couple looked that morning and hid a grin from them. But seeing her friends so much in love only made her wish that she could return to Antar...and Jack; she hoped that she would not have to stay at the SGC for too much longer.  
  
The two women chatted on their way down the hallway and liked the idea of speaking to Sarah Gardner together and Daniel liked the idea that Sam would be there as well, to run interference between the other two, if necessary...and...hopefully to keep them from sharing too many intimate details with each other...about him.  
  
Later that morning, Dr. Jordon looked up from reading one of Daniel's private journals, which his former student had dropped off for him, to see Dr. Fraser standing by his bed, smiling.  
  
"Am I interrupting your studying?" She asked.  
  
"Fascinating...just fascinating; what Daniel's written here." David indicated the journal he had been reading. "But there is only so much 'fascinating information' one man can take in at one time. You're interrupting, but I welcome the break, Doctor." He finished.  
  
"Well in that case you may not want to...but I promised to ask. Sarah was wondering if she could speak to you; I gather that she has a lot on her mind." Janet explained.  
  
"By all means...I've been Sarah's sounding-board for years. I'd be happy to listen to whatever she needs to say." David Jordon agreed.  
  
Their beds had been moved apart from each other after Sam and Daniel had left the other night. Now, orderlies came forward to move them back together again.  
  
"You know, Doctor, perhaps you could save all of this work by just leaving our beds close to each other after this." Dr. Jordon suggested.  
  
"Perhaps, Doctor; I was just trying to give each of you a sense of privacy and peace." Dr. Fraser replied with a shrug.  
  
Dr. Jordon shrugged too as his bed was repositioned and his pillows were fluffed up.  
  
"What can I do for you, my dear?" Dr. Jordon asked his assistant.  
  
"I-I need your advice...I don't know what to do now. My life feels like it's all been tipped upside down. Everything I knew as fact...is wrong." Sarah cried.  
  
Dr. Jordon nodded, feeling the same way Sarah did, but did not mention his feelings to her; he would have a long talk with Daniel later.  
  
"Is that all that has you so upset, my dear? If I had been in your place, I think I would be extremely traumatized by what that snake, Osiris had done to me...Taking over my body like he did to you..." David allowed the statement to just float there between them.  
  
"Yes...I, um...that is to say...I don't know who I can talk to about that..." Sarah said at a loss.  
  
"Um...excuse me...But would it be okay if we came in?" Daniel called softly from the ward doorway.  
  
Dr. Jordon and Sarah looked up to see Daniel standing with two women beside him; Sam and a gorgeous curly brunet.  
  
"Yes by all means, come over." David said, wondering if the lovely young woman holding Daniel's hand was the beloved Sha're, whom Daniel had told him about back in Chicago.  
  
Sarah smiled at the three people walking over to her. Perhaps it would be better, more comfortable for her if she were to speak to Major Carter about her time hosting Osiris. After all, the Major had mentioned last night that she had been host to a Tok'ra for a few days...But then Sarah came out of her self absorption a little and wondered who the curly brunette was. In contrast to Sam and Daniel, who were both wearing that gosh-awful olive-green again, she was wearing what looked to be royal blue, lined woolen slacks, a royal blue turtleneck sweater, topped by a gaily patterned red, blue and beige fluffy woolen sweater...and the woman looked as though she were still cold, Sarah thought.   
  
'Uh oh, I bet this is Sha're, Daniel's wife.' Sarah told herself silently remembering her own unflattering rant at Daniel about his Egyptian wife, back in Chicago.  
  
"Uh...good morning you two; did you sleep well?" Daniel asked and upon receiving positive answers to his query and curious gazes from the two patients, turned to his soul-mate and smiled. "I'd like to introduce my wife to you. Dr. David Jordon, Sarah Gardner...this is Sha're."  
  
"Hello." Sha're said shyly and Daniel squeezed her hand. "It is so nice to meet two of my Dan'yel's old friends...especially the man he thinks of like a father."  
  
Both men blushed a little, but also wore happy smiles as well. Sarah felt the warning in Sha're's gentle words..."don't touch my husband"...and took it to heart, with a sigh.  
  
"Um, uh, Sam and I thought that you might feel better if you could speak to two women who've gone through the same thing as you have, Sarah. Sha're was the unwilling host to the Goa'uld, Amonette for almost two years and she told me that she would like to help you if she can." Daniel spoke up into the silence and Sarah looked relieved.  
  
"I would Really appreciate that; thank you both." Sarah said gratefully, glancing at both Sam and Sha're.  
  
"Good." Sam nodded. "And perhaps you'd like to get out of the Infirmary for a while?" Sarah nodded happily. "Janet said it would be okay, but only if you stayed seated in a wheelchair."   
  
Sarah agreed, a chair was brought over and a few minutes later the three women left the ward.  
  
"Well, while they're gone...uh...is there anything you'd like to ask me, Dr. Jordon?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes I do have questions and the first one is...why have you reverted to calling me Dr. Jordon all the time? I told you to call me David years ago." The older man groused.  
  
"Um, uh...I wasn't sure if that still applied...after everything that's happened." Daniel admitted, hugging himself and looking down at this boots.  
  
"Well it does, so knock off calling me Doctor or Professor...I save those titles for my other students...and for Sarah and Stephen Raynar." David said with an ironic lift of his eyebrow. "How is Stephen anyway? Where is he?"  
  
"Um, uh..." Daniel tried to say, his mind was distracted by what David had just told him. "Um...David's going to be okay...he's at the Academy Medical Center...under guard though. The General and the President are trying to figure out what to do with him. Even though he's found out a little bit about the Goa'uld, they do not want him to learn anything about the SGC. And, uh...speaking of the SGC...I've been authorized to offer you a job...as consultant here." Daniel said.  
  
The two men spoke for quite some time; exploring the different ways David Jordon might be of use to the SGC and then Daniel shared some more of his adventures off-world with his old teacher. When the women came back, Sarah was subdued; thinking hard about what Sam and Sha're had told her. About being a Goa'uld host, about the SGC and the job offer Sam had floated in her direction.  
  
"I think we should leave both of them alone for a while." Daniel told Sam and Sha're after seeing Sarah's and David's expressions. "They need time to think things through...and even then they may not be able to give us their answers right away." He warned and Sam nodded in understanding before they left the Infirmary.  
  
An hour later, the Infirmary was quiet when Sarah called out.  
  
"Dr. Jordon, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes I'm awake, Sarah; I've just been doing a lot of thinking." David answered, reaching out and managing to move the screen away from the side of his bed, so he could see Sarah, whose bed had been left near his.  
  
Sarah managed to move her screen a little as well and turned to her old professor.  
  
"Sam made me a job offer...to work here at the SGC...and maybe even become a part of a team which goes through the Stargate, to other worlds...have you seen the Stargate, Doctor? Sam and Sha're showed it to me this morning. It was incredible to see it open and a team came through it, but I don't know if I could ever do that." Sarah said thoughtfully.  
  
"It sounds fascinating...traveling to other worlds, watching ancient Earth cultures go about their daily lives as if thousands of years haven't gone by." David said tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, but Sha're told me a lot about the Goa'uld...since she once was one...and all the plans Apophis and the other System Lords have made over the years, to try and kill SG-1...that's Daniel's team...they actually have prices on their heads All Across the Galaxy because they manage to thwart Apophis' plans all the time; can you believe that? And do you know how many times the SGC or Earth itself has come under attack? Lot's of times! You know, Professor; the more I think about it, the less I want anything to do with this place. I think I'm going to count myself very lucky to be rid of that snake-thing, Osiris and get as far away from here as I can." Sarah said adamantly.  
  
"Of course, my dear; I understand." David said soothingly. "Well, you still have your job with me, back in Chicago of course...and with Stephen being in the dog-house, perhaps you would be a better candidate for head of the department, when I retire."  
  
"You-you're going to retire from the University, Professor?" Sarah asked, shocked and a little afraid. "Are you going to come and work here then?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet...I doubt that I would come here full-time, but I would love to stay involved with this place and the incredible work that Daniel's doing! So no, I'm not going to be retiring for several more years. I think...but again I still have a lot to think about before I make my final decision." David explained.  
  
"Oh, okay." Sarah said, less tense. "In that case...I might take the offer that I received from Cambridge a few weeks ago; before this whole nightmare began. The more I think about it, even your office and the University storeroom hold too many bad reminders of what's happened this last week or so."  
  
"Well now..." David said, shocked himself. "We'd-I'd truly miss you, Sarah if you moved away...but I can understand why you might feel the need to do so...however, if I can be of help to you, I hope you'll ask."  
  
Later on that day, General Hammond, Sam and Daniel came down to the Infirmary and both Sarah and David gave them their decisions. Sarah explained how she just wanted to put this whole affair behind her and promised to never speak to anyone about all she had learned in the last few days.  
  
David asked a few questions of the General and then they worked out a schedule much like that of a Reserve-officer; he would spend one weekend a month and one week a year (at least) at the SGC...but would make himself available should anything extraordinary come up. David told them that there was very little he could do that Daniel could not achieve with far better results, but that be would look forward to his time at the SGC; like a little boy waiting for Christmas morning. He had become involved in this incredible secret world of the Stargate and could not see himself just returning to his old life without the promise of being drawn back here on a regular basis. Dr. Jordon also discussed the possibility of changing some of his curriculum at the University to include the use of newer scientific techniques which could challenge established theories. He would not, of course, make any mention of Daniel's theories; only try to subtly encourage his students to question and demand newer, more sophisticated proof for a theory before they allowed it to be set into the unyielding stone, which was conservative, academic thought.  
  
As to Stephen Raynar; General Hammond ordered Major Carter to return to Antar and have Colonel O'Neil report to his office by 08:30 hours the next morning, so that the two of them could visit Stephen's hospital room and give him the President's decision. Sam allowed her eyes to light up as she glanced over to Daniel and Sha're before returning to their normal, intelligent blue when she faced her superior officer again and nodded.  
  
"Yes sir, General." She said smartly.  
  
Daniel felt that he and Sha're should stay Earth-side until everything was settled with his two former colleagues and mentor. So Sam quickly drove home, packed a few things and then returned to the base to step through the Stargate a couple of hours later. Good thing the General did not check what his major was taking with her, back to Antar, he might have become suspicious if he had seen the lace underwear, bubble-bath beads and massage-oil she was carrying. Sam and Jack had only been separated for a few days, but it had been long enough to convince her that she was ready...needed to take the next step in her relationship with Jack.  
  
When Sam arrived on P3X-777, Antar; she quickly found her friends, Liz Parker and Isabel Evans and gained their help to set up a little surprise for Jack. Her arrival back would be kept a secret for the afternoon, while she prepared herself with a vanilla-scented bubble-bath, lotions and the one really sexy nightgown and negligee she owned. Tess Harding was all too happy to contribute a delicious dinner for the couple while Max Evans and Michael Guerin kept Jack busy until all of the preparations were ready. When Jack arrived at Beneck's house, where he and Sam were staying, just the two of them...hot, sweaty and tired, he found dinner in the oven; it's delicious smell scenting up the house, a manly-spicy-scented bubble-bath steaming in the bathroom, thick towels covering the bed, a bottle of massage-oil on the nightstand and...Sam in her blue-to-match-her-eyes, lace and silk nightgown and negligee...waiting for him with a tankard of beer (she had also smuggled through the Stargate) in her hand...  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, at 08:20, the Stargate was activated and Jack O'Neill stepped through into the SGC.  
  
"Welcome back, Colonel." General Hammond said from where he waited at the base of the ramp.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jack said as he walked down the ramp towards his superior.  
  
"You have quite a spring in your step, Colonel; I take it that Antar agrees with you?" The General asked politely as he sniffed the air around them. Was Colonel O'Neill using a new aftershave, he wondered.  
  
"Yes, sir; as you know, Antar is a beautiful planet and the people there are warm and friendly." Jack answered, trying to keep his face straight as he fondly remembered how "beautiful, warm and friendly" Sam had been to him...all night long.  
  
In the beginning, right after they had admitted their attraction and love for each other, Jack and Sam had decided to wait for a while before making love with each other; wanting to really get to know each other and hoping that something would change in regards to Air Force regulations, or their working relationship. Therefore, Jack had been quite surprised when he had arrived home the evening before to find Sam in such a provocative mood...but had happily followed her lead, but made sure that Sam experienced as much pleasure as she gave him.  
  
A moment later though, Jack broke out of his daydream and began updating the General on the latest ...militarily significant...happenings on Antar, as the two men walked up the stairs to the briefing room. Once Jack's short report was completed and Hammond had no further questions to ask, it was his turn to brief his 2IC on what had been happening there on Earth.  
  
"Yes, sir; Carter briefed me yesterday evening." Jack nodded his understanding. "What does the President want us to do with this Raynar character?"  
  
"We are to confirm only what he already knows; the pyramids are much older than previously believed by the archeological community and that they were built by aliens...snake-like parasites called the Goa'uld; one of which forcibly entered Dr. Gardner's body and took it over. Dr. Gardner may be coming with us when we go to see Dr. Raynar, but Dr. Jackson will not. Our mission is to intimidate this man and make it clear to him that under no circumstances is he to ever tell anyone at all about what he's learned recently. He is not to be told that Dr. Jordon is hear at the SGC or that David Jordon knows anything about this. In fact, Jordon will be returned to University of Chicago's Medical Center to recuperate before Stephen Raynar is returned to Chicago." The General explained  
  
"So...Dr. Jordon will be coming to work here with Daniel on the Reservist's-plan, but Raynar is not to know about that either...Sweet!" Jack grinned. "He can continue to teach his little students and publish his coffee-table books; all with information he knows is incorrect, while Daniel and his mentor, David Jordon will be having the time of their lives studying living cultures on other planets and translating artifacts to their heart's content!"  
  
"That's about it." The General grinned and his eyes sparkled in satisfaction.  
  
"Well...let's go then, I can't wait to give that guy the good news...he's going home but will never be trusted by anyone of any significance ever again." Jack said bounding out of his seat.  
  
"I'll have Dr. Gardner brought up to the surface and we'll drive over to the Academy." General Hammond nodded.  
  
Sarah was fully behind the decisions and plans created to deal with her former colleague (as she now though of him), Stephen Raynar. She had learned so much about what Daniel and the rest of the SGC had accomplished, endured and sacrificed over the last three years; to save humanity and make the galaxy a better place. And all of this had been made possible by Daniel and his crazy theories. Stephen had no respect for Daniel and had given no thought to what his actions might have brought down upon his own planet; he had only wished to take the credit for someone else's hard work. And after everything which had happened to her over the last few days, she had no patience or compassion for such childish, self-centered actions.  
  
Stephen received his three visitors later that morning. He was happy to see that his colleague, Sarah was truly alright, but his relief quickly turned to disbelief and anger as Daniel's friend and C.O. explained the President's decision concerning him. Yes, what he had learned from studying the Osiris-amulet was true, but that was all he was cleared to be told and he would not be allowed to gain anything from this knowledge; notoriety, a prestigious position with a salary to match, nothing. Sarah would be moving to Cambridge and he was to return to the University of Chicago and keep his mouth shut. A cover story had been worked out to explain the disappearance of both canopic jars and the amulet. And it would be on his shoulders to convince the Egyptian government of the cover-story. Dr. Jordon, who amazingly had survived the explosion after all, was not to be told about any of this at all, once he returned to his job...And he, Stephen; O'Neill warned grimly, would be monitored closely. After his visitors left, he received no more; not even Daniel Jackson, as he spent the next incredibly boring week healing until he was well enough to be released from the hospital and escorted back to Chicago.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Dr. Jordon would indeed be recuperating nicely in the University Hospital when Stephen went to visit him and would return to his job shortly thereafter. He would make his monthly trips to the SGC and enjoy every minute of his time with Daniel and the others...David would even step through the Stargate to safe planets during a few of his week-long "vacations' with them...While Stephen would rarely even be informed of his superior's quick trips away from his home.  
  
Three years later, the SGC would divulge its existence and its mission to the governments of England, France and China (the Soviet government had already known for over two years and had had an on-and-off-again relationship with the SGC ever since.). At this point, Dr. Jordon would decide to retire, realizing that the SGC would need to divulge itself to the rest of the world eventually and would wish to be fully on board with them when they did.  
  
David would make sure that Stephen was given his Head of Department chair and chuckle to himself as the younger man steeped himself in his prestigious new position; by then Stephen would have all but forgotten the Goa'uld and mostly believed that the whole incident had been a dream. Dr. Raynar would only have a year to enjoy his prestige however, before the entire archaeological community would be flipped, head-over-apple-cart one year later when the truth about the pyramids, the Goa'uld and the SGC would be reveled before world-wide attention.  
  
Daniel Jackson, SG-1, the SGC and even Dr. Jordon, to Stephen's horror would be haled as heroes; their names would be linked together with words like sacrifice, bravery, truth and world-saviors...while Stephen Raynar, a former colleague of Daniel Jackson's would be seen as a short-sighted, stuck-in-the-mud-academic, who could not recognize brilliance when it was right under his nose. And even though his actions concerning the Osiris amulet would never be reveled, his reputations and the entire archeological community would never be the same.  
  
**TBC**This is Not the end! We will be returning to Antar in the next chapter. (Above was only a quick look ahead to Stephen Raynar's future, okay?)   
  
Friendly feedback please; tell me what you liked, what you're hoping for, ask questions...but no flames or constructive criticism please. 


	16. 36: Back on Antar safe and sound

Stargazers Stargaters Part 36  
  
Author: jane  
  
E-mail: illta1985@aol.com  
  
Category: AU, Futurefic, Crossover(Roswell/Stargate SG1)  
  
Rating: PG13 (A few swearwords)   
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Roswell belong to Melinda Metz, UPN, Jason Katims and all the wonderful people who we all love for starting this fabulous series (but who we are frustrated with, for messing up the beautiful, 1st season story line!). Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
  
Summary: After college, Alex and Liz (from Roswell) join the SGC. As the Stargate gives up its secrets, will their new colleagues in SG1 learn about the secrets the two friends still carry? Will they ever "dial up" one planet's address in particular? Read and find out!  
  
Stargazers Stargaters Part 36  
  
General Hammond, Sarah Gardner and Jack O'Neill returned to the SGC after visiting Stephen Raynar in the hospital and found Daniel and Sha're in the Infirmary visiting David Jordon.  
  
"Hey Jack, General; how did your visit with Stephen go? Sarah, are you okay?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The meeting with Dr. Raynar went pretty much as expected." The General answered.  
  
"Stephen Raynar is not a happy camper right now." Jack interpreted.  
  
"I'm okay, Daniel." Sarah said. "But I'm very glad that I'll be moving soon...if I get the position at Cambridge that is. I don't envy you, Professor; having to work with Stephen after this."   
  
"I'm sure you'll get the position, Sarah; I just mailed Cambridge a glowing recommendation about you and your work." David Jordon replied. "As to Stephen...everything should work out alright. Remember, he doesn't think I know anything about any of this. I bet he'll even deny that Daniel came to visit me."  
  
"So, when do you think we can return to Chicago, General?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Actually, you and Dr. Jordon are scheduled to fly out tonight." The General said glancing at his watch.  
  
"And you two are still coming with us, aren't you?" Sarah asked Daniel and Sha're.  
  
Sarah had actually bonded with Sha're during their conversations about their shared experiences with the Goa'uld.  
  
"Absolutely, I want to make sure that David gets settled back into the University Medical Center alright." Daniel answered   
  
"And I am looking forward to spending a bit more time with you, Sarah." Sha're said, smiling.  
  
"Then you'll fly back here tonight, right? I think we've been away from Antar long enough." Jack said and then added. "I hate to be away from the training so long and Daniel and Max are in the middle of negotiations."  
  
"That's right." The General agreed and if he thought anything strange or suspicious was going on, he did not show it. "You're scheduled to go through the Stargate at 08:00 tomorrow morning." He ordered.  
  
"I just hope we can sleep on the flight back." Daniel said wincing.  
  
The trip to Chicago went off without a hitch; Daniel and David talked during the entire trip as did Sha're and Sarah at the opposite end of the roomy cabin. Upon landing, Dr. Jordon was transferred from the plane to the Medical Center and Daniel saw to it that he was safely tucked into his private hospital room before he and Sha're accompanied Sarah to her apartment. Sarah assured them that she would be alright and promised to keep in touch with them, especially if she had any trouble adjusting to "normal" life and her new job.   
  
Daniel and Sha're did indeed get a little sleep on the return flight; they stowed the armrests on the four deeply padded chairs which ran along one side of the cabin, Sha're made herself comfortable in her chair at one end and then encouraged Daniel to lay down across the remaining three chairs and put his head in her lap. He fell asleep quickly and deeply as Sha're gently ran her fingers through his hair. And after landing in Colorado Springs, they drove home to snuggle together in their own apartment for the rest of the night. The next morning, Daniel and Sha're, well rested, drove into work at the SGC.  
  
"Morning you two." Jack said, smiling at the young couple as they joined him in the Control Room.  
  
"Morning Jack; anxious to um...get back to Antar?" Daniel asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"Yeah, great planet, lot's to do." Jack answered casually as the Stargate burst open and then rippled brightly. "Let's go kids." He said and the three of them walked down the stairs into the Embarkation Room and then stepped through the worm-hole.  
  
It was a gorgeous spring morning on Antar when they arrived on the other side. And since no one knew exactly when they would be returning, no hovercraft was there waiting for them, so all three of them decided to hike down for once. The trail down the hill was not too difficult and the views from the different elevations were beautiful. A person only got into trouble if they paid more attention to the wild-flowers than where they were putting their feet.  
  
When they reached the Capital, at the foot of the large hill, they split up. Jack walked towards Beneck's house, in hopes of finding Sam, while Daniel and Sha're walked towards the Royal Manor, where they were staying. When the arrived, the older couple found their eight friends in the dining room eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Daniel and Sha're called out.  
  
"Hey you two, how was Abydos?" Liz asked.  
  
Daniel was a little shocked, but then realized that no one had told them anything about what had really been going on over the past five days or so.  
  
"Abydos was wonderful!" Sha're answered happily. "It was so nice to see my father and little Shifu again. But my Dan'yel was not with me most of the time."  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Michael asked and motioned them to sit down.  
  
"Didn't Sam tell you?" Daniel asked, puzzled.  
  
"No, she said that it was your tale to tell." Maria said.  
  
"Uh, well...just as we were to leave for Abydos, I found out that my archeology professor, Dr. David Jordon, had been involved in an accident and was not expected to live." Daniel began and there were gasps or cries from most everyone at the table.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction." Daniel admitted. "I really wanted to fly back to Chicago, but I knew that I needed to take Sha're to her father on Abydos; their Stargate would be uncovered for just that one day and if we didn't go through then, we'd never be able to, ever again."  
  
"My Dan'yel was ready to give up his chance to see his teacher and only come with me to visit my father." Sha're said rolling her eyes in loving exasperation at her husband.  
  
"But my sweet Sha're insisted that I only escort her through the Stargate to Kasuf and then return to Earth so that I could fly to Chicago." Daniel said with a loving smile on his face and then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. He drew away reluctantly and then continued after someone cleared his throat. "Anyway, Sha're had insisted on telling the General about our dilemma and he had a plane waiting for me as soon as I returned to the SGC."  
  
"Did you get there in time?" Tess asked anxiously, holding tightly to her fiancé, Kyle's hand and he soothed her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.  
  
"Well...in one sense, yes I did arrive in time...but in another...I didn't." Daniel said with a secretive smile; he was getting into the storytelling mood.  
  
"Huh, what does that mean?" Michael asked as Maria shivered anxiously within the circle of his arms as well.  
  
"Well..." Daniel drawled slowly as he began. "I did arrive in time to see Dr. Jordon at the hospital; he was still hanging onto life, but unbeknownst to me...there was a great danger lurking nearby..." And he launched into the story of Osiris' curse.  
  
"You mean to tell me that there had been two Goa'uld hiding out on Earth all this time and no one knew about it?" Alex exclaimed in horror, interrupting Daniel in the middle of his story.  
  
"Well, technically there were four Goa'uld left on Earth...that we know of. We'd already encountered Hathor and Seth. Hathor got away from us for a while, but Jack killed her a few months ago and Sam killed Seth when we tracked him down in the American Northwest shortly after that...and...Osiris and Isis were imprisoned here; forced into those canopic jars...but I digress, where was I...oh yes...Stephen Raynar had skipped town and was headed for Cairo." Daniel continued uninterrupted until his story was finished. Whereupon there was quite a bit of chuckling and giggling at Stephen's final fate; to continue teaching what he now knew to false...with the realization that his rival, Daniel Jackson had been right all along.  
  
"I'd love to meet Dr. Jordon; perhaps Antar could be the first planet he gates to." Max suggested.  
  
"And perhaps he'd like to come to our wedding..." Liz added and then continued. "And speaking of our wedding...Max and I were wondering if you and Sha're would like to renew your wedding vows at the same time..."  
  
"Wow, that's quite an offer, Liz; thanks..." Daniel said and then glanced down at Sha're. A short bit of non-verbal communication passed in between them and then Daniel turned back to Max and Liz. "I had in fact thought of our doing just that, but the proper place for such a ceremony would be on Abydos, where Kasuf could give us his blessing, as he did the first time...And besides..." Daniel held up a hand to forestall any arguments. "This will be Your special day; a Royal Wedding, and as much as we appreciate your offer, it wouldn't be right for us to horn in and possibly outshine all eight of you!" Daniel finished with a grin as everyone else either groaned or grinned along with him.  
  
"So, um, uh, has anything been happening here?" Daniel asked a few moments later. "How did your meeting go with the other dream-walkers and mind-warpers?"  
  
"Actually, we've made quite a lot of progress." Isabel said smiling broadly. "Now that all five of you're back, we'll have a meeting this morning to explain everything to you."  
  
Daniel nodded excitedly and Sha're smiled, happy that some progress had been made in fighting the Goa'uld. After everyone finished their breakfasts, including Daniel and Sha're, who nibble on muffins for their second breakfast of the morning, Michael went in search of Teal'c. The young general and the Jaffa had become rather good friends over the weeks they had been working together. And Max and Liz strolled hand in hand over to where Jack and Sam were staying. When the young couple arrived there, they glanced back and forth to each other.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to knock on the door, or will we be interrupting something, do you think?" Liz asked.  
  
While Sam had been unwilling to tell any of her friends about what was really going on with Daniel back on Earth, there had been a certain special glow about her after she had returned to Antar...And even though she would also not admit to anything happening between herself and Jack, her friends were beginning to wonder if something had.  
  
"No...look, there's a light on in the kitchen." Max said after glancing down the side of the house; towards the rear.  
  
"Yeah, but remember what Michael told us he found those two doing...on the kitchen counter!" Liz reminded her lover.  
  
"Yeah, he said they were acting just like us!" Max said as he leaned down to give his lady-love a quick, yet intense kiss on her full lips.  
  
"Mmm...okay, um...should we go and try knocking on their back door?" Liz asked after licking her lips.  
  
"Sure." Max said as he drew her behind him, on the way to the home's back door. "Knock, knock." Max called out as he rapped his knuckles on the door. "Anyone home?"  
  
A sound of scuffling came from within as well as a few choice curse-words from Jack, before the door was wrenched open by the frustrated Colonel.  
  
"What?" He all but yelled, but then modified his facial features and tone of voice when he recognized Antar's king and future queen, standing at his door. "Oh, uh, sorry...Sam and I were...uh, um...never mind! What can I do for you folks?" Jack asked, plastering a charming smile onto his face and opening the door wider so that they could enter.  
  
They entered the kitchen to find a much rumpled Sam trying to pick up a few things from the floor where they had obviously landed after being "accidentally" knocked off of the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh my!" Liz whispered into Max's ear, but then they both fought to wipe the silly-looking grins off of their faces as they turned to their two, newly-in-love friends.  
  
"We just came to tell you that we're having a meeting back at the Manor, to discuss some of the progress we've made over the last few days and some other news as well." Max told them.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that would be great to hear." Sam said a little too energetically and Max and Liz grinned.  
  
"So...we'll see you two in a few minutes then?" Max asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, sure we'll be right there." Jack said, equally casual, before Max and Liz left their house.  
  
Back at the Manor, everyone had gathered out on the patio to enjoy the lovely weather, but as they all waited for Sam and Jack to appear, several of the couples turned their attention away from the subject to be discussed and towards each other. Michael had pulled Maria onto his lap and was stroking her face with gentle fingertips as they whispered to each other. Alex and Isabel were sharing a seat; Alex had his arm around Isabel and was playing with her long, blond hair. Daniel and Sha're's heads were close together and they seemed to be speaking Abydonian to one another as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Kyle and Tess had been sitting next to each other, but now, following in Michael's example, Kyle pulled Tess up onto his lap for a kiss...And Max and Liz were having trouble keeping their hands off of each other and following in their friends' footsteps, but they knew that the meeting would begin as soon as Sam and Jack arrived and wanted to appear business-like. Teal'c was also rather stunned by all of the romantic activity going on around him, but his impassive face gave very little of his thoughts away.  
  
Just then, Sam and Jack came around a corner in the path and stopped in shock when they saw the make-out sessions going on. Both of them had taken the time to put on fresh, clean BDUs, creases ironed in at all the proper places, even for such casual clothing and they looked all business; neither of them was mussed, rumpled or smudged, but the Colonel did still appear to be frustrated.  
  
"Excuse us, but wasn't there supposed to be a meeting here?" Jack asked sarcastically. If he and Sam had had to stop their previous...um...activities, so should everyone else, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, Sam, Jack...we were just waiting for you." Daniel said, half-reproachful, half-teasing.  
  
"And waiting...and waiting..." Kyle muttered under his breath.  
  
"Nice of you two to join us." Max said blandly. "Um, Michael, Maria...we're going to start the meeting now, would you two like to join us?" He called across the patio to the couple who were still involved only in each other.  
  
Everyone was blushing to some degree, except Michael who simply discontinued his kiss of Maria's arched neck and turned to his king.  
  
"Sure, Maxwell; whenever you're ready." He said in a tone, which really meant; 'so what are we waiting for, duh?'  
  
"Have a seat, Sam, Jack and let's begin." Max said getting everyone's attention. "Isabel, why don't you and Tess bring SG-1 and Sha're up to speed on what you've been able to accomplish over the last few days?"  
  
"Okay, while Daniel and Sam were busy catching a Goa'uld on Earth, our dream-walkers and mind-warp-people were also busy. Forty of us; twenty from each skill-group, each attempted to make contact with a Goa'uld, the host or even a symbiote...or a known Jaffa. Of those who contacted a host, twelve out of fifteen were successful. Contacting a symbiote is much more difficult and only nine out of fifteen were able to be contacted to some degree. Better news is that every one of the ten Jaffa were able to be contacted. Now, of these people...or creatures who were contacted, our people had varying degrees of success in having a conversation with them or...forcing them to do something against their will, but we learned a Lot! We plan to refine our techniques and keep on trying to learn more." Isabel finished.  
  
"Your efforts do sound most promising, IsabelEvans." Teal'c told her gravely. "What is your ultimate goal? How do you plan to use these powers of yours to wipe out the Goa'uld?"  
  
"And what do you plan to do about the millions of Jaffa who serve the Goa'uld; their physiology will still be dependent on carrying an immature symbiote?" Daniel asked.  
  
"We are still in the learning stages here; we didn't even know that we could contact a Goa'uld host or symbiote a week ago." Isabel reminded them. "But our general plan is to try and communicate with the symbiote if we can; using the host if possible. But from what you've told us, the Goa'uld will never lose their need for conquest and war...You've told me that even the Tok'ra, who do not take unwilling hosts, are still rather arrogant and believe themselves to be superior to Humans. Will they fight over who should rule the stars once their brethren have been conquered?" Isabel asked.  
  
"That's a good question." Sam said. "Maybe we should ask my dad to come back here so that we can speak to him."  
  
"That would be a great idea; we might be able to work together with the Tok'ra or at least marry our plans to theirs, so we don't duplicate effort or get in each other's way. But anyway, barring some giant surprise, which would include the Goa'uld surrendering to us without a shot being fired..." Isabel and her listeners all groaned at the impossibility. "We plan a campaign of nightmares and mind-warps, which will make them fight each other, hopefully not involving their Jaffa armies in the process... whatever works for us. As to the Jaffa, we will try contacting them, prove to them that the Goa'uld are not gods and get them to leave their masters or fight against them. We wouldn't want to mind-warp them unless we have to. From Sha're we learned that we are able to fix a person's immune system after their symbiote has been removed. We can offer any Jaffa (or host) who wish it, freedom from their dependence on the Goa'uld!"  
  
"You know...this is an incredible thing you're trying to do here." Jack said half-grateful, half-wary. "And I don't mean any disrespect when I ask this, but is there...anything you want from us in exchange for your getting rid of the Goa'uld for us?"  
  
"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"No, no...that's a fair question." Max admitted. "And yes there is something we want your help on, but we'll continue our work to eliminate the Goa'uld no matter what your answer is to this next item...We touched on this briefly when we first met and Daniel, General Hammond and I have been negotiating towards this end...We Antarians, a few of us anyway, have the technical know-how to build faster-than-light-speed ships, we even have the factories, which weren't destroyed during the war, in which to build them...And we do have an ancient naquada-mine that might have enough ore in it to build the ships with...otherwise, we'll use the materials we've always used in our ships...or a combination of both...But, we don't have enough manpower anymore. Too many of our technically trained people were killed during the war, as were a large percentage of our population in general...Not a family was left untouched by fifty years of fighting." Max drifted off sadly and paused for a moment before continuing. "Now we can train a new generation in these skills...and we will, but we need manpower and know-how right now; to seek out the naquada and mine it and to then build the ships themselves."  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember; this was touched on very briefly a ways back." Jack muttered.  
  
"Well, that's something we can certainly help you with, as we put into that proposal that you and I wrote up." Daniel said. "How did that work out with your Council?"  
  
"It was very well received!" Max broke out into a grin before continuing. "I believe the other, smaller points that we still need to cover will be accepted as well. How will your superiors take our proposal?" Max asked.  
  
"The General and Major Paul Davis, our liaison with the Pentagon, both like our proposal as well. As soon as your Council signs off on it, we're prepared to take it to the President and the Joint Chiefs...It'll be an enormous undertaking; building two ships to start with; one for you and one for us, all here on Antar...But I think we'll be ready to sign the treaty and get started with the project within a month if all goes well." Daniel reached out and rapped his knuckles on a wooden table next to him; better to cover all bases and not jinx things now, he thought.  
  
"Well then, have we covered everything? Does anyone have anymore questions?" Max asked glancing around at the entire group.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have a question." Sam spoke up with a smile. "How're the wedding preparations going...you're at T-six weeks, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but everything's going really pretty well...amazingly." Liz spoke up and her scientific mind warred with the tiny superstitious voice of her gut, not to follow Daniel's example and 'knock on wood'.  
  
"We've been able to make a few changes that we really wanted made." Isabel piped up. "Even though our mothers insist on handling everything."  
  
"And it'll be a miracle if Isabel has any nails left by the time the wedding rolls around, the way she keeps chewing on them." Maria giggled.  
  
"No problem, dah-ling." Isabel drawled and flashed her perfectly manicured nails. "I have alien magic at my fingertips...literally." Isabel shot back.  
  
"So...are your mothers here this weekend?" Sha're asked.  
  
"Not this week, but they'll be coming back next week." Maria answered. "Wow, I always knew that Mom was a great one for bargaining, but she's been great, dealing with Max's mother."  
  
"Mrs. Parker and Mrs. Evans have been able to help her a lot too." Tess added. "I think it's going to be beautiful ceremony...with hardly any stress...at least on my part...the mother's may be pulling their hair out by then, though!"  
  
"No, Mother; Valaria has commented to me that the other ladies have been wonderful to work with. That's saying something considering how much she's used to getting her own way...and how many changes I know she's allowed." Max said, grinning down at his fiancé.  
  
"Well I can hardly wait until our wedding!" Liz replied, meeting his warm amber eyes and getting lost in them.  
  
"Uh...hmmm...I guess the meeting's over?" Daniel asked as no one else had any more questions they needed answers to badly enough to disturb Max and Liz, who were sliding more deeply into their own little world with every second that passed by.  
  
"Yeah, let's get to work." Jack said to everyone in general and they all rose from their seats and drifted off to the day's activities.  
  
TBC 


	17. 37: Treaty signing

Stargazers Stargaters Part 37  
  
Two weeks had passed since Daniel's adventure in Chicago and quite a lot had happened. Daniel and Max had finished writing their proposals for the Earth/Antar treaty and had delivered them to the Antarian Council and the U.S. President, Joint Chiefs and the Director of the State Department. The top secret nature of the SGC had allowed for only the Director to be briefed on the secret military base and its mission, back when the treaty with the Tok'ra was formed. This made all of their inter-planetary treaties somewhat tricky; they needed to be kept top-secret but they also needed to be lawful and binding. Therefore, in a few days, not only the President, but the Director would be coming through the Stargate to Antar, as Max had requested that the signing ceremony be split up between the two planets. He would go through the Stargate, to sign part of the treaty inside the SGC (Max having already seen a great deal of Earth), and the two Earth officials would travel through the alien device to sign the second half of the treaty.   
  
Plus the President was excited about visiting another planet. The Director and the Secret Service had tried to dissuade him from traveling to Antar, but the President reminded them that it was only proper for him to travel to the other planet, since Max Evans, a planetary king was willing to come to Earth for his part in the signing...and he was after all only the president of one country on Earth. Therefore, the Service had been buzzing around Antar's capital city, driving Michael Guerin crazy with their demands and questions, but they came to an agreement and Michael was determined that he would do the same to them when they went back to the SGC to discuss security arrangements.  
  
At least the proceedings would not be disturbed by the Press; the Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex, which held NORAD as well as the SGC was one of the most secure bases in the U.S. and even its location was top secret. But as far as the Press and the public were concerned, the President would only be inspecting the Deep Space Telemetry base, which was the SGC's cover-name, even among the rest of the military establishment. With all of the excitement to come up in less than a week, Jack went in search of his friend and team member, Teal'c.  
  
"Hey T, how's it goin'?" Jack asked.  
  
"Everything is proceeding very well, O'Neill; the recruits are most diligent in their training." Teal'c said somberly.  
  
"Great, good to hear." Jack said. "You know, Teal'c, you've been working so hard, with hardly any breaks, that I was thinking...maybe you should take a few days to go and see your family before all the excitement hits us in the face?"  
  
"Why would the President of the United States wish to hit us in the face, O'Neill? Is that some strange custom the Tau're have when signing treaties?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"No, no, Teal'c, that's just an expression; the President is not going to hit anyone, least of all you, in the face!" Jack grinned at his friend's confusion.  
  
"That is good, O'Neill, because I would have difficulty controlling myself from striking him back." Teal'c replied.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to reply, could not think of anything to say and closed it again for a few moments.  
  
"Okay...well, uh...what do you think of my suggestion?" Jack asked.   
  
"It is an excellent one; I would very much like to visit Rya'c and my lovely Drey'auc. I shall leave as soon as I have made a few preparations." Teal'c said.  
  
"Uh, good." Jack replied as Teal'c bowed solemnly to his friend and walked away in the direction of his quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time, up in the Stargate chamber, the wormhole opened up, security code was received and Dr. Janet Fraser and her daughter, Cassie came through.  
  
"Janet, Cassie!" Liz called out her greeting to her friends.  
  
"Hi Liz!" Cassie cried excitedly as her mother smiled at their friend.  
  
"Thanks for coming...and for agreeing to be a part of my bridal party." Liz said.  
  
"I've never been a bride's maid before!" Cassie said excitedly.  
  
"And I haven't been one in ages." Janet replied..."Oh, hello Ebron; it's nice to see you again." Janet greeted the Antarian physician she had met before, who had just entered the chamber.  
  
"Hello again, Dr. Fraser...Janet; sorry I'm late, I had a last minute patient." Ebron explained.  
  
"That's okay; it was nice of you to come meet us." Janet assured the handsome man who she was covertly ogling. "And who's this?" Janet asked, motioning to the boy of about twelve years who stood beside Ebron.  
  
"This is my son, Nardo; Son this is Dr. Fraser and her daughter, Cassie." Ebron said.  
  
"Hi, um, Dr. Fraser, Cassie." Nardo said, half brave bravado, half shyness.  
  
"Hi Nardo...and Dr. Ebron, it's nice to meet you." Ten year old Cassie said politely, the way her mother had taught her as she checked out the son.  
  
He had curly, brown hair, big brown eyes and was kind of skinny, but had a nice smile. Maybe being a bride's maid and having to wear a fancy dress and be on her best behavior for hours wouldn't be so bad if she could have Nardo, who was close to her own age, to spend time with?  
  
Antarian custom decreed that bride's maids and grooms be unmarried, which limited who of their many friends the four couples could ask to be a part of the bridal party. Sam and Jack would attend Liz and Max, Seria and Beneck; Isabel and Alex, Cassie and Nardo; Maria and Michael and Janet and Ebron would attend Tess and Kyle.  
  
"Well why don't we go down?" Liz suggested smiling secretly at the looks of attraction between the two parents and even their children.  
  
"There are dress measurements to be taken and then I know you two physicians will want to spend some time together talking medicine, since you haven't had a chance to do so since you met a few weeks ago. And I'm sure that there're lots of fun things for Nardo to show Cassie about our Capital, right?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah; come on, I'll show you the pool and the playground is slomin'...um, I mean...pretty cool?" The boy corrected his newly learned English. "And my friends and I can teach you how to play Cramerwonk!"  
  
"That sounds fun!" Cassie grinned and then looked up at her mother. "Can I go, please, Mom?"  
  
"May I...?" Janet reminded her daughter.   
  
"May I please go to play with Nardo, Mother?" Cassie corrected herself without even rolling her eyes at her mother.  
  
"As soon as the measurements for your dress have been taken; then you may go and play...and we'll make sure that your measurements are taken first." Janet promised.  
  
"Nardo has to be measured for his wedding outfit, as do I." Ebron mentioned.  
  
"Come on, let's go down and get our work done so you two can go and play." Liz suggested to the kids as well as their parents.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Nardo said politely, drawing Cassie out of the chamber to show her the hover-craft.  
  
"Wow, I've only seen hover-crafts in movies, back on Earth and we didn't have anything like this on...in, um, Cleveland, where I grew up." Cassie exclaimed but catching herself before she mentioned Hanka, the planet she was originally from.  
  
"It's okay, Cassie; you don't have to keep your secret here, it's safe to talk about Hanka...here...if you want to." Janet gave permission.  
  
"Oh, okay." Cassie said, unsure if she wanted to dredge up memories of her old home...where the Goa'uld, Nirti had killed every single person, including all of her family...and placed a bomb inside her very own chest, with which she had hoped to blow up Earth's Stargate.  
  
Everyone found a seat inside the hover-craft and the driver took off. Cassie exclaimed at the speed and the beautiful scenes flying by and Nardo laughed along with her. Janet had taken a hover-craft ride once before, but she felt the thrill of the speed as well, but tried to conceal it better than her young daughter was. Ebron was watching her and saw the excitement in her lovely brown eyes and grinned when she noticed his intense gaze and broke out in her own beautiful smile. When the group reached the Royal Manor, they were met by the dressmaker and the tailor and taken off to two separate rooms for their measurements to be taken.  
  
"What will our dresses look like and can you show us what your dress will look like as well, Liz?" Janet asked as the dressmaker took Cassie's measurements and her assistant jotted them down.  
  
"Yes, Marsalla," Liz nodded to the dressmaker. "Made these drawings for me to show you since my dress is not quite finished yet." Liz pointed out several drawings which had been propped up on the fireplace mantle. "Bride's maid's dresses are similar to the bride's dress, but much simpler; I guess you could say 'maiden-like'. While we brides have to wear hoops under our skirts, you do not." Liz smiled guiltily and then continued. "We made things a little more difficult for Marsalla and her assistants by going against Antarian custom and insisting on having mostly white dresses. Antarian wedding gowns are supposed to be pink, so we stole an idea from Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty and will have under-skirts of pink while the bodice and over-skirt will be white. Then the over-skirt will be pulled back on each side, to show off the pink layer beneath."  
  
"For your dresses, your bodice will match that of the bride you are accompanying and you'll have the pink under-layer and the white layer on top, but instead of drawing it back to the sides, the over-skirt will be hemmed shorter than that of the under-skirt...Depending on your bodice design, the over-skirt might be cut diagonally, straight across, zigzagged, or scooped like flower petals." Liz finished, pointing out the different hemlines to her friends.  
  
"Those are pretty!" Cassie said as she tried to stand still while Marsalla experimented a little; draping soft fabric over the young girl's form.  
  
"I was just wondering Liz...will there be anything special about your dress to set you apart from the others...since you are marrying a king?" Janet asked hesitantly but also curious.  
  
"Yes, actually there will be." Liz said half resigned, half exasperated with the dressmaker and her patron supporter, Valaria; Liz's soon-to-be-mother-in-law. "The bodice and over skirt are to have the royal crest embroidered all over it, but I've seen some of what has been completed already and the embroidery...in pink...is so dainty that it just looks like lace...but still..." Liz said and was interrupted by Marsalla.  
  
"But still, My Lady will be our new Queen in just a few, short weeks and your wedding dress must reflect that." The dressmaker said decisively and then glanced towards Cassie and smiled. "There you go young lady, all done and I see your young escort is waiting for you out in the hallway."  
  
Cassie turned quickly towards the doorway, which had been left slightly ajar and saw Nardo patiently waiting out in the hall, his back leaning against the far wall.  
  
"Go ahead and have a good time, but come back here by 4:30, okay?" Janet told her daughter.  
  
"Okay, Mom." Cassie agreed before scampering out the door.  
  
The ladies heard their happy laughter until the front door slammed behind them and all was peaceful again. Marsalla quickly took Janet's measurements, did a little experimental draping of fabric over her petite form and then said that she was all done for the day. Janet gave a sigh of relief after having to stand still for so long and saw her own escort waiting for her out in the hall as well.  
  
"Go on!" Liz chuckled. "I'm sure there's a lot for you two to share with each other about your...um...work."  
  
Janet left quickly, already speaking earnestly with Ebron as they left the house and then Liz saw her own handsome escort coming down the hallway to find her as she stepped out of the room she had been in.  
  
"Hi Max...Jacob, Selmak; it's nice to see you again..." Liz trailed off questioningly.  
  
"Selmak has some news to give us; I figured we could all go out onto the patio to talk." Max said after quickly kissing her on the lips.  
  
The entire group was waiting for them when Max, Liz and Jacob walked out onto the lovely back patio a moment later. Once everyone was comfortable, Jacob started his briefing.  
  
"Your activities are already beginning to show up in the actions of several minor Goa'uld. Shiva attacked a planet controlled by Heqet and they are now battling it out for control of both their planets. Bast has been indiscriminately attacking and raiding outposts of several different Goa'uld and we have Intel that suggests she may go after a supply moon controlled by one of the System Lords, but we're not sure which one. Her attacks have been total surprises to her victims and she's been quick and brutal in getting in and then getting away after her Jaffa have taken what they were after. Right now we don't believe that her identity has been discovered by the System Lords; her Jaffa have been gathered from among the cast-offs of other Goa'ulds and they all still wear the marks of their former masters."  
  
"Just as well." Jack broke in. "Her symbol is that of a cat; what Jaffa wearing a kitty-cat helmet would be taken seriously?" Jacob continued after a moment of silence.  
  
"Her tactics are creating confusion, suspicion and hatred among the Goa'uld; focusing it at others and not on herself for the time being. But she must be watched carefully."  
  
"Right, as we discussed, Bast is well placed to create havoc among the Goa'uld. We're orchestrating our plans so that she and the others cause as much destruction and confusion before the System Lords eventually step in and stop them. But by then we hope the damage will already be done and that their influence (or ours, as the case may be) will have spread to other Goa'uld." Isabel said after taking notes on what Jacob had reported. "I'll take this information to my group and we'll keep at it; creating unrest and chaos wherever we can."  
  
"Your people have done well in a very short period of time. These may be minor Goa'uld, but they all have connections with and or blood-oaths against many of the System Lords. What each of them does will have far reaching consequences." Jacob praised them.  
  
"For all of our people who've worked so hard, I thank you for your kinds and encouraging words." Max told the Tok'ra agent as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Do you have to leave already, Dad?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Sammie; there're some things I have to check on now if I'm going to be able to make it back here for the treaty signing." Jacob told her reluctantly.  
  
"Oh, okay Dad. Why don't I walk up to the Stargate chamber with you?" Sam offered as she slipped her hand around his arm and they strolled away.  
  
"Hmmm, well I guess it's back to work for the rest of us." Jack said as he watched father and daughter walk away, arm in arm and heads close together.  
  
Later that afternoon, Ebron walked Janet back to the Royal Manor; they had been working hard all day, but had enjoyed every intense minute of it and in spite of their growing, mutual attraction for each other, felt completely comfortable with each other; as if they had been old friends for years. They passed the playground and Ebron was able to point out Nardo and Cassie among the children playing out on the field.  
  
"Looks like they've been having a great time." Janet remarked smiling.  
  
Cassie's play clothes were grass stained, her long red hair, which had been neatly braided that morning was coming loose and flying around her smudged, yet grinning face.  
  
"Hey, Cassie scored; good for her!" Ebron exclaimed as several of her team mates including Nardo, high-fived her and then took a few minutes to explain the rules of the game the children were playing.  
  
Janet could not help contrasting Cassie and Nardo's happy innocence in playing together with her own happy, yet not-so-innocent thoughts about Ebron as they had worked side by side. She glanced up covertly through her thick eyelashes and caught him gazing down at her covertly as well and they laughed at each other.  
  
"You fascinate me Janet...how can I feel so comfortable with you, delving into that brilliant mind of yours all day, while at the same time, wanting to take you back to my home and make long, sweet love to you? And we've only just met two times." Ebron spoke softly, wonderingly.  
  
Janet just gazed up at him, startled. Those words were what she had been thinking all day, hoping to hear sometime in the near future, but never would have dared to say so soon after meeting this equally brilliant, fascinating and sexy man.  
  
"Forgive me if I've offended you." Ebron apologized. "My wife; Nardo's mother was killed during the war and I've learned not to waist precious time in going after something I dearly want...life's too short."  
  
"No, no, you haven't offended me, Ebron...you just startled me that's all. I've been feeling the same things you have, but I learned the hard way to be cautious...my ex-husband and I married after a whirl-wind romance and we quickly grew to regret our haste." Janet explained.  
  
"I understand, Janet...so would you be willing to see me again if I promised to try and go slowly with you?" Ebron asked turning to face her completely and holding her hands gently in his.  
  
"Oh yes, I'd like that very much...and we...probably...don't have to move...all that slowly..." Janet blushed as she grinned up at him.  
  
"Sounds like a plan...but maybe for now we'd better just call our kids over so that we can return to the Royal Manor." Ebron suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Janet said resignedly as she put two fingers into her mouth and whistled.  
  
Out on the field, Cassie's head came up and she turned to where the sound had originated. Janet motioned for her to come over to them and the young girl nodded. She tugged at Nardo's shirt sleeve and motioned him to follow her. The two kids came jogging over, both grimy but grinning.  
  
"Look at you! How can we go back to the SGC with you looking like that?" Janet exclaimed but then relented. "Looks like you two were having a good time."  
  
"Yeah we were!" Cassie exclaimed happily but then sobered. "Do we have to go home now? It's still early and we were having so much fun."  
  
"Sweetie, you forget that the days are much longer here; it'll be well past your bedtime by the time we return. But I promise that you may come back on the weekends, whenever I come to work with Ebron, alright?"  
  
"Really, Mom?" Classy cried.  
  
"That'd be great, Dr. Fraser!" Nardo added.  
  
With that the little group returned to the Royal Manor to say goodbye, Isabel cleaned Cassie up with a wave of her hand and then they took a hover-craft up to the Stargate chamber. Janet and Ebron confirmed their schedules with each other while the kids recalled all that they had done that day. But finally it was time to go and Janet took Cassie's hand in hers before they stepped into the wormhole.  
  
"They'll be back in just a few days, Son." Ebron told Nardo who nodded contentedly.  
  
"She isn't like most other girls, Cassie was great playing Cramerwonk and she didn't even care if she got dirty. It'll be slomin' to play with her again!" Nardo exclaimed before father and son opted to walk down the hillside together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was the day of the treaty signing, three days later and the SGC was bustling with activity. The first half of the treaty would be signed there in the Stargate-room before Max and the rest of the Royal Four escorted the President and the Director of the State Department through the wormhole to Antar, to sign the second half of the treaty.  
  
The base had been scrubbed from top to bottom, dress uniforms had been pressed, medals and shoes had been polished and a red carpet had already been placed over the ramp up to the Stargate. Two podiums had been set up, one on either side of the ramp and the official Presidential seal had been carefully attached to the one on the right. Ebron, who had come through the day before, to work with Janet, had been charged with setting up the left podium for Max's use and with one sweep of his hand, the Royal Antarian seal materialized, imbedded into the wooden front panel. And finally a blue velvet curtain had been hung on a framework set up to hide the gray cement wall; below the huge observation window...everything was ready to receive their distinguished guests.  
  
And with perfect timing, as Air Force One touched down at Peterson airbase, the Stargate began to dial and an incoming wormhole was established. General Hammond and SG-1, who had been waiting down in the embarkation-room, all lined up as the Antarian security codes were received up in the control room. Janet, Ebron, Sha're and other key SGC personnel up in the control and briefing rooms also came to attention as they stood in front of the two large windows and watched as first two guards came through the Stargate; alert to anything which might endanger the Royal Four and Liz Parker, their future queen, who stepped through next. And after them came two more guards, also on the alert.  
  
It had been debated among the eight friends and SG-1, who should travel through the Stargate to Earth for the signing. Max had wanted Isabel and Liz to stay behind in case something happened to him, but both had refused. Isabel knew that their four-square would be incomplete without her and Liz could also add her strength to their defenses should anything go wrong. Liz was also Max's future bride and queen as well as a member of the SGC; who better to represent both sides at the treaty signing? Alex, Maria and Kyle stayed behind knowing that they could not add to the four-square's tactical strength and that their lovers might risk their lives to save them instead of saving themselves.  
  
Max knew that for the treaty to work a respectful and trusting relationship needed to be built between their two peoples; and SG-1 had done an excellent job of creating the foundation, but he still could not help but be extremely nervous as he stepped through the Stargate. He knew that Secret Service agents were already in place around the giant room as well as throughout the facility. His main consolation was that the guards and his four best friends could instantly defend themselves without needing to pick up a weapon or reload during a fight...and he believed that many of the SGC personnel would be very reluctant to raise arms against them. But none of his thoughts or emotions were allowed to show as he walked down the ramp to where General Hammond and SG-1 were waiting to greet all of them.  
  
General Hammond, Jack and Sam looked sharp in their dress uniforms, Daniel was wearing a nicely tailored dark blue suit and Teal'c his white one. Max and Michael wore slacks, tunics and long sleeved knee-length jackets which were embroidered down the front, left panel. Max was in brown and gold while Michael was in dark blue and copper. The three women wore long skirts instead of slacks but then also the tunics and jackets with embroidery on them. Liz was in peach and gold, Isabel was in pale yellow and silver and Tess was in pale green and copper. And all of them were wearing matching circlets around their head as well.  
  
"It is an honor to have you here again, Your Majesty." General Hammond said at his most formal as he shook first Max's hand and then everyone else's.  
  
"It is an honor for us to come, General; thank you for hosting this half of the signing." Max replied, equally formal.  
  
"Air Force One touched down just minutes ago and it will take fifteen minutes for the Presidential motorcade to reach this base." General Hammond then informed them all.  
  
The five friends stepped off the ramp and moved to chat with SG-1 while the guards took up strategic positions around them. Jack had told Michael about what had happened during the treaty signing for the Earth/Tok'ra alliance (when two SGC personnel and a Tok'ra operative had all been brainwashed by the Goa'uld to assassinate the Tok'ra High Councilor) and even though nothing like that was expected this time, everyone on both sides was on guard.  
  
But finally word came down that the President and the State Department Director had entered the base and would be down in just a few more moments. The Royal Five lined up on the left side of the ramp and SG-1 lined up against the back wall, under the giant windows. Moments later a group of men came in through the huge side door; Secret Service agents surrounding the President and the Director. The agents took their places around the room and the two Earth dignitaries walked over towards General Hammond who was standing just a yard away from Max.  
  
The President was equally nervous about meeting this young alien king, Max Evans, but excited as well (mostly about taking his first trip through the Stargate). He had read all of the reports about King Zan, and he was very impressed with what he and the three other members of the "Royal Four" had been able to accomplish since their return to their home planet of Antar. George Hammond had also told him, for his ears only, how the Special Unit had caught and tortured Max when he was a teenager living here on Earth and the President's respect for the younger man had risen even higher. How could someone who had suffered so much at the hands of one of this country's law enforcement agencies (granted a rogue group), have written, with Dr. Jackson's help, such a wise, generous and far-reaching treaty? Why would Max Evans want anything to do with this small blue planet at all? He wondered.  
  
"Mr. President, Mr. Director. May I present His Royal Highness, Max Evans; King Zan of Antar." The General introduced them all and pleasantries were shared for a few moments before the two leaders began their speeches.  
  
Michael Guerin stood just behind and to the right of Max as his king listened politely to the President's speech and he tried not to roll his eyes at the political mumbo-jumbo wafting out from between the older man's lips, like so much ether. Michael fought a yawn and concentrated on moving his gaze over every inch of the room that he could see without obviously moving his head to do so. He knew that the four guards were doing the same thing and not having to be so circumspect either, but that did not stop him from doing his duty.  
  
A few yards across the room, Jack O'Neill was having the same problem staying awake as Michael was and in self defense turned his mind to scanning the room for any signs of trouble as well. Jack came back to the speech just in time to clap with everyone else as the President finished his speech and Max began his own. Jack had to admit that Max made a good speech, it seemed a bit more sincere than the President's had been, but they were really both a bunch of mouthings. Speeches like these couldn't have any teeth to them; they could only speak about friendship, trust and compromises...not about what one side would do to the other side if any of the rules were broken.   
  
Jack stifled another yawn. Well, it was the treaty that was important, not what was said during a speech and Daniel had assured him that it was a masterpiece; equally good and strong for both sides and Jack placed his trust in Daniel and Max, who had written the treaty and he clapped as Max finished his speech and the two leaders met at the table between their two podiums, to sign the first half of that treaty.  
  
'I'm actually going to step through a wormhole, I'm really going to travel to another planet, I can hardy believe this is real!' The President thought to himself several minutes later as the Stargate began to move and the chevrons were locked. 'Man, it was a big enough shock to learn that the Stargate actually existed and...and that there really are aliens...not only out there in space, but a few of them living here on Earth, as well...Now...now I have to travel to another planet; step onto alien soil? Okay, stay calm, don't let anyone see your fear...you can do this; take a deep breath and smile...'   
  
"You know, everything will be alright; the Stargate is perfectly safe and Antar is a beautiful planet..." A soft voice spoke up beside him. The President looked down and saw Dr. Elizabeth Parker standing calmly beside him; gazing up at him from her petite height with an understanding expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it is." He said, trying to sound confident and Liz's smile only grew.  
  
"You'll step through with Max and I and the Director will be guided by Tess and Isabel." Liz explained, still speaking softly.  
  
"Oh man!" The President muttered to himself and then turned back to Liz. "It will be my honor, Dr. Parker." He said in his most assured voice and Liz grinned; one dignitary calmed, mission accomplished.  
  
"Chevron seven, locked." The sergeant up in the control room called out and the Stargate burst into life.  
  
Michael came down from the control room after giving his troops on the other side of the wormhole the needed security codes and walked over to Max, who was standing only a couple of yards from the President.  
  
"Everything's a go, sir." Michael said on is best behavior in front of all of those high and mighty leaders. He would show them that Michael Guerin, General Rath of Antar knew his job very well and that his king was worthy of their respect as well as his own.  
  
"Mr. President, Director, we're clear to proceed." General Hammond told his three guests of honor.  
  
"Very well, General, by all means let's go!" The President said with newly rediscovered excitement in his voice as he glanced down at Liz Parker and winked a 'thank you' at her.  
  
SG-1 and Sha're Jackson lined up to step through the wormhole first, then a group of Secret Service agents and two of the Antarian guards lined up, followed by Max, Liz, the President and Tess, the Director and Isabel behind them. And finally, Michael, Jacob Carter, General Hammond, the two last guards and another group of Secret Service agents lined up on the ramp. As soon as everyone was ready, SG-1 stepped through the Stargate and everyone followed right behind them; Isabel and Tess each gently but firmly holding onto one of the Director's hands as they tugged him through.  
  
"Ya-Hoo!" The President exclaimed as they came through on the other side. "Now, I've been on my share of roller-coasters, but that was fantastic!"  
  
"Glad you enjoyed the ride, Mr. President." Max said, grinning as he surveyed the large cave/chamber they were now standing in.  
  
"I certainly did, Your Highness, I certainly did." The President replied.  
  
Inside the huge cavern was an equal mix of Humans and Antarians; Michael's guards were interspersed with Secret Service agents as well as the SGC troops who were stationed on Antar while training. Just inside the mouth of the cave, two podiums and a table in between them had been set up again.  
  
"Shall we, Mr. President, Director?" Max gestured for the two older men to move towards the podiums so that they could begin this half of the ceremony.  
  
"After you, Your Highness...this is your planet after all." The President replied politely.  
  
Jack had even more trouble staying alert through the repetition of the two speeches, especially since Max was speaking in Antarian this time, with Daniel playing interpreter for the President and Director of the State Department.  
  
The President too only listened with half an ear to Dr. Jackson's interpretations of Max Evans' speech while most of his attention was on the magnificent view spread out before him. There was a small crowd surrounding them; most Antarians were home watching the speeches on their version of TV, some sort of holographic orb...But the crowd here did not block the President's view of the alien city laid out before him. Yes, there was still some war-damage, which needed to be rebuilt, but most of Antar's capital had been restored to its former alien, yet regal beauty and the sight of it brought home, more than anything else that he, the President of the United States of America was truly visiting another planet. The clapping brought him back to his surroundings and he joined in enthusiastically.  
  
Several minutes later, the treaty had been signed, the crowd was dispersing and the Royal Four walked over to where the President and the Director stood speaking. Max moved close enough to speak once the two men shook hands and the Director made as if to leave.  
  
"It was an honor to meet you sir, must you leave us already?" Max asked the State Department's Director.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Your Highness, but it was indeed an honor to be a part of this; such an historic day for both of our peoples. I certainly will never forget it."  
  
"Nor I, sir." Max replied shaking the man's hand before he headed back inside the chamber to the Stargate. "What about you, Mr. President; must you return to Earth immediately as well, or can I convince you to stay for a while so that I may give you a tour of our capital?" Max asked.  
  
"I would love a tour, Your Highness; it certainly looks beautiful from up here." The President replied.  
  
"Then come; we'll ride down in one of the hover-craft." Max said steering the older man over to where the transports were parked.  
  
An hour later the tour ended at the Royal Manor. The President's mind was racing at all that he had seen; building techniques, the hospital, and the space-ship building facility. The training center and the orphanage housed in Khivar's old palace, among others. And the hover-craft had not only skimmed along the ground but had flown up as high as thirty feet off the ground, to give him the perfect view of some of the larger, higher buildings in the city.  
  
"Please, come inside; welcome to our home." Isabel welcomed the President, when he and Max arrived at the Manor. "Why don't I give you a brief tour and then we can all gather out on the patio?" She suggested.  
  
"That sounds very pleasant; thank you, Princess Valondra." The President replied.  
  
Several minutes passed before Isabel appeared out on the porch, her arm linked through the President's. Alex and the rest of her friends and family, SG-1 and a few others, including Sha're, Drey'auc, General Hammond and Jacob Carter/Selmak were waiting for them.  
  
"My, this is a lovely garden...I only wish my wife could see it." The President glanced over the formal gardens wistfully.  
  
"Perhaps she may visit...some day in the future." Liz suggested.  
  
"I would be pleased to give her a tour of my gardens." A voice said behind them and everyone turned.  
  
"Mr. President, may I introduce Her Royal Highness, the Dowager Queen of Antar and our mother, Valaria?" Max said stepping forward to draw the old lady over.  
  
"Your Highness, it is a great honor to meet you." The President made a stiff bow over the hand she presented and then gently shook it between the two of his.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Mr. President." Valaria replied.  
  
"Please have a seat everyone; Mother, Mr. President." Max indicated some comfortable wicker chairs nearby.  
  
As the group spoke casually between themselves, the President who was seated next to Queen Valaria looked around at the group and saw that they were all seated as couples (except for Hammond and Jacob Carter); even the former Jaffa, Tealc had been allowed to bring his wife, Drey'auc to visit this planet (his son, Ray'c was off with Teal'c's mentor, Bra'tac). The couples who were engaged or married sat closely together, touching in some small way...and as was proper, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter while sitting next to each other on the same bench, had a foot separating them...but something was...off there, the President thought.   
  
They were both engaged in separate conversations; looking in different directions, but every once in a while one of them would oh-so-casually touch the other. Major Carter would lean forward and brush the Colonel's shoulder, Jack O'Neill would reach for his drink and brush the Major's thigh and while crossing or uncrossing their legs, both of them had brushed a foot over the other's calf. The President briefly recalled the Major's most recent personnel report, which the Colonel had filled out and George Hammond had shown to him. The Colonel had praised his second-in-command highly in the report, but still there was nothing in there, or in anything the General had told him, to suggest that anything had changed in their relationship. He had vaguely watched them interact today and the two officers had conducted themselves with military propriety and yet now...Perhaps they were relaxing, slipping a little, he thought...'Or am I just seeing things; reading something intimate into a situation, which isn't there?' The President glanced over at Max and found the young king watching him closely. 'Is it possible that Max Evans has noticed the same things I have...and General Hammond hasn't?'  
  
"Mr. President, now that all of the ceremonies are over, would it be possible to have a private word with you for a few moments?" Max asked.  
  
"I'd like that very much, Your Highness." The President replied and wondered. 'Should I ask him about my two officers, or leave it alone?'  
  
The two men arose from their chairs and Max guided the older man inside. But as he passed Isabel, he glanced down at his sister and Tess and raised one eyebrow to them; his gesture was answered by a brief nod from each of them. Max led the President into his office and closed the doors on the Secret Service agents and Antarian guards who took up their positions out in the hall.  
  
"Please make yourself comfortable, sir." Max motioned to a comfortable chair and sat down next to him in another.  
  
Both men had brought their drinks in with them and contented themselves with sipping from their glasses and discussing some of the finer points of the treaty as if they were discussing the weather...but, finally the President made up his mind and asked the questions which had been bothering him for the last half hour.  
  
"Your Highness...may I ask you a delicate question?"  
  
"You may ask me anything you wish, Mr. President, but I may not be able to give you an answer." Max replied cautiously.  
  
"Fair enough...um...I'll just come right out and ask, shall I? Have you noticed any changes in the relationship between Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill?" And then before Max could answer, he continued. "Now please understand, I was never in the military, so even with the daily national security briefings I receive, there are still some things about the military I don't understand, or whole heartedly agree with...such as...the regulations against fraternization."  
  
"We have no such regulations among our military here." Max replied. "We believe in being open and honest about our emotions...we're not flagrant about them you understand, there is a certain propriety in personal life and professionalism in any person's duties, which must be kept, but hiding your feelings for another, or, on the other hand, forcing others to help you cover up any dishonorable actions you have committed...we do not believe in doing this...But as to the Major and the Colonel...they've always worked very well together; like well oiled machines...their strengths seem to play well off of each other..." Max answered, hiding a smile as he did so. "They do seem to be a little more relaxed here...probably because they know that they are safe here. I imagine that they act much the same back at the SGC."  
  
"Yes, or so General Hammond has told me on several occasions, but that only refers to their professional relationship...what about their personal relationship?"  
  
"With all due respect, Mr. President, that would be...personal." Max countered.  
  
"Yes, but in your open and honest, day to day life...have you noticed any change between them?"  
  
"I have...noticed certain changes, yes." Max answered briefly.  
  
"So they are becoming involved on a personal level?" The President asked.  
  
"Now, that's quite a leap from what I just told you, Mr. President." Max objected. "Let me ask you this instead." At the other man's nod, Max continued. "How many times have SG-1...especially Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter saved Earth...your Entire planet?"  
  
"Quite a few times!" The President chuckled, good naturedly. "But as to my questions..." But Max pressed on.  
  
"Now, I know it is their job, to serve and protect their country...but saving the Whole world...the Entire Planet..." Max stressed. "I bet you even had to ask your staff to look up the plural for apocalypse. I mean, SG-1 has averted global disaster...to use your words...quite a few times." Max paused.  
  
"Yes, but..." The President tried to interrupt, but Max continued.  
  
"Could any other team have done as much as SG-1? As I understand it, the NID and one of your senators couldn't. In fact, they almost brought about the apocalypse...there's that word again...two more times...and two planet earths, in two alternate realities were all but destroyed because they also did not contain that special ingredient...of whatever SG-1 embodies...So, maybe the next time SG-1 saves the world...instead of giving the Colonel and the Major yet another medal to add to their already impressive collections...perhaps you could give some thought to this..."  
  
"Jack and Sam have been in love with each other for years, but only just realized it...admitted it to themselves and to each other, a few weeks ago. In that time, while they have been getting to know each other on a personal level, they have remained completely professional in their dealings with one another, as well as with everyone else. This is the 'real thing', Mr. President; and as a close friend of theirs, I know that they wish to marry...but because of the regs...Mr. President, could I ask the personal favor of you to ponder and weigh what our two planets owe those four people, but especially Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter...against a military regulation which makes very little sense...give those two a special dispensation...a little lee-way...a break...find a way for them to be allowed to marry and yet continue to work together...please." Max finally concluded and the President remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Alright, Your Highness, I'll certainly think about it and see what if anything I can do." He promised.  
  
"Thank you." Max said fervently and then steered their conversation back into safer waters for a while.  
  
After a quarter hour, though, both men decided to rejoin the group outside again and arose from their seats. As Max passed Isabel again, he gave her and Tess a nod and both women gave him brief, but determined expressions. Max had discussed with them, the night before, his determination to speak to the President on Sam and Jack's behalf, but they had all been concerned about his reaction to the fact that two of his officers were breaking regulations. The three of them had determined that Isabel would visit the President's dreams several times, to make sure that he was not planning on causing trouble for their two friends. She would also monitor General Hammond's dreams, as the President might very well share this information with his friend and the two lovers' superior officer. If either man decided to punish Sam and Jack in any way for falling in love with each other, Tess would mind-warp them into forgetting everything about the forbidden relationship. But they were all hoping that that contingency would never be required.  
  
The President stayed to chat with the entire group for a while longer and then he, General Hammond and all of the Secret Service agents traveled up to the Stargate and went home.  
  
TBC (Only one or two chapters left!) (Positive)Feedback Please! 


	18. 38: A plan is forming

Title: Stargazers/Stargaters  
  
Author: jane  
  
E-mail: illta1985@aol.com  
  
Category: AU, Futurefic, Crossover(Roswell/Stargate SG1)  
  
Rating: PG13 (A few swearwords)   
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Roswell belong to Melinda Metz, UPN, Jason Katims and all the wonderful people who we all love for starting this fabulous series (but who we are frustrated with, for messing up the beautiful, 1st season story line!). Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
  
Summary: After college, Alex and Liz (from Roswell) join the SGC. As the Stargate gives up its secrets, will their new colleagues in SG1 learn about the secrets the two friends still carry? Will they ever "dial up" one planet's address in particular? Read and find out!  
  
Stargazers Stargaters Part 38  
  
One week after the treaty signing, Alex was awoken from a deep sleep. He was spooned up behind Isabel; his right arm wrapped around her slim waist; holding her close, even in sleep...and his gorgeous fiancé was muttering to herself. At first, he could not understand her words, but after a few moments, his hearing grew sharper.  
  
"Sk-Ska'ra." Isabel mumbled.  
  
'Another man's name, not the think I want to hear on my love's luscious lips...did I just put those three words together in one sentence?' He asked himself silently. 'Oh yeah, she has me wrapped around her little finger, hook line and sinker...and now I'm even mixing my metaphors...'  
  
"Ska'ra, are you sure?" Isabel's words broke into Alex's mental ramblings.  
  
'Oh, but it's Ska'ra's name she's saying...she must be dream-walking him. Phew! My heart can start beating again...this is business.' Alex sighed to himself and then was startled as Isabel craned her neck around so that she could face him as he leaned over her from behind.  
  
"Al'x deal wi' yo' low se'f est'm later...but shu' up, I need consentr..." Isabel mumbled and blindly kissed his ear before relaxing back into sleep.  
  
Alex watched her sleep for a few moments while this realization struck him...they were so closely connected that Isabel had picked up on his anxious thoughts. He wondered briefly "how" she would deal with his low self-esteem...which only surfaced once in a great while, when his thoughts were unguarded...and focused on his impending marriage to her. Alex winced to himself; how would Isabel deal with him...would she be angry or...ardent?  
  
A quick jab in the ribs from Isabel brought Alex out of his ramblings again and reminded him that he was supposed to be Isabel's anchor; her calm, steady rock to hold onto while she allowed her subconscious to wander far and wide, dream-walking others. Alex began taking deep, slow breaths and managed to calm his thoughts down and empty his mind except for the positive, loving emotions he allowed to radiate through his own body.  
  
Several hours later, as the first rays of sun began to filter through their bedroom curtains, Alex awoke. He was still spooned up behind Isabel and she was beginning to stir as well. He remembered staying semi-awake last night, while Isabel dream-walked Ska'ra and perhaps others, until he had sensed a certain relaxation of her muscles and allowed himself to fall back into a deep sleep; knowing that she was doing the same thing.  
  
Now, as he watched her, Isabel turned in his arms and stretched. As her vertebrae arched, her breasts and tummy pressed into his chest and abdomen and he groaned softly as a knee came up; silkily slipping between his legs and adding to the pressure which was building up inside him.  
  
"Morning Alex." Isabel breathily whispered into his ear.  
  
"Umph." Alex swallowed hard. "Morning Sweetheart."  
  
No more words were said for several minutes as the young couple shared a good morning nuzzle. It might have developed into something more, but Isabel gently drew back.  
  
"So...you're jealous of my dream-walking Ska'ra?" She asked outright, but gently, softly.  
  
"Not of Ska're...and not of your dream-walking...so much...it was just that you were mumbling his name out loud just as I woke up out of a sound sleep last night. It just caught me unawares...your calling out another man's name." Alex explained, paused and then continued as Isabel only gazed deeply into his eyes and remained silent.  
  
"I Know that I have no reason to be jealous of you or of anyone you spend time with. I love you and I know that you love me in return; I know that in my brain as well as in my heart..." Alex glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"But..?" Isabel coaxed softly.  
  
"But...well, it's only in the tiniest portion of my subconscious...that sometimes...I wonder..." Alex glanced away from Isabel's intense gaze again.  
  
"You wonder..?"  
  
"IwonderWhyaGorgeous,BrightWomanLikeYouWouldWantAnythingToDoWith...someonelikeme." He mumbled out quickly, embarrassed.  
  
"You mean this handsome, brilliant, funny, sweet man in my arms? Is that the man you wonder about me spending time with...and plan to marry?" Isabel asked and Alex nodded shyly. He still was unsure whether Isabel was angry...or ardent...with him.  
  
"I wonder that sometimes myself, Alex...How could such a handsome, strong, brilliant, funny, sweet man...be so dumb at the same time as to not know why...and how much I love him." Isabel shook her head sorrowfully.  
  
"Maybe this guy isn't so brilliant after all. Maybe he's really quite stupid...and dense." Alex offered half teasing, half worried and asked. "If you really do love this numbskull so much...do you think you have enough patience to deal with his insecurities...and explain to him...one more time...why you still can love him?"  
  
"Well...I suppose I could explain...just one more time...if he promises to really, truly listen and pay attention this time." Isabel considered.  
  
"I know he'd really appreciate it if you would." Alex answered and she nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Well to start with...there are his ears..." Isabel blew into Alex's ears one after the other. "They listen so very well to everything I say...except, it seams, to how much I love him...Then there are his eyes;" Isabel kissed each eyelid. "The windows into his beautiful soul...they see more than just the outer me, this shell; Alex sees the real me inside...those things which make me who I really am."  
  
"Then there's his brain;" Isabel ran her hands through his hair and massaged his scalp. "Which holds so much information; making this man, as I stated before, so brilliant...Can't forget his mouth." Isabel kissed Alex deeply. "Besides giving me great physical pleasure..." Isabel smiled sexily into Alex's wide eyes. "This mouth also speaks gently truths to me when I need to hear them and sings sweet songs as well. All of these attributes combine into such a handsome, yet sweet face, which is so dear to my heart...and these ears, eyes, lips and the brain all are perched atop one magnificent body...who's strong arms and legs hold me so close and yet so tenderly to Alex's strong and tender, loving heart."  
  
"Isabel, I..." Alex started to say in shock, but she placed a finger over his lips to silence him.  
  
"All of those things and many, many more are why I love Alex Charles Whitman, with all my heart, my mind, my body and my soul." Isabel finished and Alex found that he could say nothing after all. But by silent, mutual understanding, they moved closer into each other's embrace and held on tightly for several minutes, just listening to each other's breathing and giving thanks for this soul-mate, who loved them so much.  
  
*  
  
Several hours later, Kyle, Tess, Michael and Maria met in the upstairs hallway, on their way down to breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Valenti, was that the two of you making all that noise earlier this morning?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael!" Maria exclaimed, blushing at her fiancé's uncouth question.  
  
"I don't kiss and tell, Guerin." Kyle answered; quick with a sarcastic reply as always.  
  
"I think...it was Alex and Isabel." Tess replied. "Their room is next to ours and I heard them just as we were drifting off to sleep after our...um...aerobics workout."  
  
"Is that what you call it?" Maria giggled and Kyle was glancing down at his lover as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"Well...my heart, lungs and...certain special muscles Do get quite a workout!" Tess giggles before she hid her flaming cheeks in her fiancé's warm chest.  
  
"Oh man!" Michael groaned. "We gotta discuss separate housing for each of us with Max again. This is gettin' embarrassing."  
  
"Our rooms do have those sound nulli-fier-things...we just keep forgetting to turn them on...in the...um...heat of the moment." Maria reminded him.  
  
"We should just leave them on all the time then...for whenever the...um...mood hits." Tess suggested, peaking out from Kyle's embrace.  
  
"Oh man, what a thing to talk about...and before breakfast! Let's go down to eat." Michael said.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who began this discussion, Michael." Kyle reminded him as they all trooped down the stairs.  
  
"No I didn't." Michael exclaimed; his low blood sugar interfering with his memory... (Or at least that was his excuse to himself).  
  
"Yes you did." Kyle countered.  
  
"Did not."   
  
"Did too."   
  
"Didn't!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Morning everyone, did I hear Daniel and Colonel O'Neill just now?" Sam asked as she came in the front door and looked around for her friend and lover.  
  
"Uh, no; that was just these two arguing." Maria replied. "I think Daniel and Sha're are still asleep and I haven't seen Jack at all."  
  
"We're awake; I thought I heard Jack out here...where is he? Isn't he here?" Daniel asked sleepily as he and Sha're stepped out of their bedroom just then.  
  
"No Daniel, he's not here yet, but we do have a meeting scheduled with Max for this morning." Sam replied.  
  
"Oh well then come on into the dining room and have some breakfast with us." Tess invited as she and the rest of her friends turned towards that room.  
  
"Sure, sounds good...I could use some more caffeine." Sam replied.  
  
When Tess opened up the door, Michael threw up his hands in front of his face in an effort to block the sight before them.  
  
"Max! Liz! Would you two knock it off?" He all but roared.  
  
Before them sat Max and Liz at the dining table, but they were using just one chair...as Liz was straddling Max's lap and they were necking passionately. The young king and his future queen did not spring apart at the appearance of their friends, but only stopped kissing and rested their foreheads together while they each caught their breaths. Finally though, Max placed a chaste kiss on Liz's lips before helping her to reposition herself so that she was sitting sideways on his lap, but still inside the strong circle of his arms.  
  
"Morning everyone; come on in and have some breakfast...the muffins smell...delicious." Max said with admirable calm.  
  
"I think Max should take his 'muffin' and go back upstairs to their room if he's going to continue sniffing her." Michael mumbled.  
  
Indeed, Max was nuzzling Liz's soft neck, right below her ear and Liz was having a difficult time paying attention to and greeting her friends.  
  
"Oh Michael! Go fill up a plate for each of us and be quiet." Maria pushed him toward the buffet before taking her accustomed seat next to Max and Liz.   
  
"You'd...better sit in your own chair, Max." Liz told him softly, reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah." Max agreed.  
  
He stood up with Liz still in his arms, turned and then placed her back in her chair before taking his seat at the head of the table and to Liz's left. Maria wiggled her eyebrows up and down at her best friend and the two young women grinned at each other. They were both so happy for the love the other had found in her chosen mate; especially when that love was demonstrated so openly.  
  
Just then, the group heard the front door open and several voices out in the hall. Moments later, Jack, Jacob Carter, Teal'c, Alex and Isabel came into the dining room.  
  
"Teal'c." Sam greeted her teammate who bowed to the room and then went to sit down at the table. "Dad!" She called out next and rose up to hug her father.  
  
Hey, Sammie." Jacob hugged her back.  
  
"Hi, Selmak." Sam greeted her father's symbiote.  
  
You're looking well, Samantha." Selmak replied in her deep, echoing voice. "Are you?"  
  
"I'm very well, thank you, Selmak." Sam replied with a quick glance to Jack who was standing just behind her father. "Hey Alex, Isabel." She tried to greet them casually.  
  
"Morning everyone." Alex and Isabel spoke at the same time as Alex drew Isabel around to her place on Max's left and seated her tenderly.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast, Issy?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Lot's of everything...I seem to have quite an appetite this morning." Isabel told him.  
  
A quiet snort came from Michael's direction and there was a great deal of eye contact back and forth around the table, but otherwise nothing else was said as Alex walked over to the buffet, followed after a moment by several others.  
  
"It's a good thing you're here Jacob/Selmak, as well as the rest of you." Isabel said glancing over SG-1 after everyone had sat down and begun to eat. "I have some important news."  
  
"Well, give us all a few minutes to eat and then we'll be able to give you our full attention." Max suggested. He knew his sister's voice well; her tone indicated that her news was big.  
  
Twenty minutes later, everyone was done eating and just finishing their coffee. They cleared the table of all the plates and then turned to Isabel and waited for her to begin.  
  
"I dream-walked Ska'ra last night." Isabel said.  
  
"Ska're!" Sha're exclaimed. "Is my brother all right?"  
  
"He says he's fine; still fighting his snake, Klorell." Isabel assured her before continuing on. "He told me that Klorell and Apophis have been planning something and that now they have all the information they need to carry it out. For as long as the Goa'uld have been around, the queens...the few female Goa'uld who's biological role is to give birth to all the new Goa'uld symbiotes..."  
  
"Like Hathor." Daniel said with a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
"Think of queen bees." Sam added and Isabel nodded.  
  
"These queens have always been considered to be goddesses in their own rights; laws unto themselves. They have their own Jaffa and slaves and only share their...young...with the other Goa'uld who...please them; give them tribute and have treaties with them. To keep enemy Goa'uld from steeling their young, they hide their whereabouts even more so than all the other Goa'uld. Despite this, Ska'ra told me that Apophis has recently learned where all of the queens have their hideouts and he plans to take them captive, one by one, until he has them all under his control."  
  
"Apophis would need many more Jaffa to incubate all the immature symbiotes." Teal'c reminded everyone.  
  
"Ska'ra said he had a plan to cover that too. Having Jaffa to incubate the little worms is preferred, but not absolutely necessary." Isabel told them.  
  
"Incubation within a Human Jaffa ensures that a mature symbiote will have no trouble melding with and overtaking their new host." Teal'c said.  
  
"Yes that's why Jaffa were genetically created millennia ago, but even before that time, most mature, but un-incubated snakes were able to successfully take Human...or Unas hosts." Isabel countered and then continued. "Ska'ra said that Apophis believes that all Jaffa will have to come to him, eventually...and pledge their loyalty to him...when their mature symbiotes are taken from them to be implanted into their new hosts...to gain a new immature snake to carry in their pouches or they'll die."  
  
"Why wouldn't the mature Goa'uld just overtake their Jaffa, then neither of them would have to worry...for quite some time anyway." Kyle asked.  
  
"Jaffa are considered to be merely slaves by the Goa'uld and would never...except under extreme emergency...be considered good enough to be implanted with a mature symbiote." Teal'c explained. "And besides, who would fight the battles for the Goa'uld if not their Jaffa?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Anyway, Ska'ra gave me the locations of all the queens and begs us to capture or kill them all before Apophis can do so himself." Isabel finished.  
  
"No more new Goa'uld...at all?" Jack asked. "Sweet!"  
  
"That would still leave the hundreds of Goa'uld out there already, not to mention the thousands, maybe millions of Jaffa, all carrying immature Goa'uld in their pouches. What do we do with all of them?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well, as we've planned from the beginning...slowly but surely we're drawing Jaffa away from their Goa'uld masters and our Antarian physicians are making it possible for them to live without their symbiotes." Tess reminded them all. "The numbers are still small but they are growing every day.  
  
"Yeah, between their fighting amongst themselves and your mind-washing-whatevers, the snakes are really beginning to look more like clowns than gods in front of their Jaffa now." Jack smirked.  
  
"If there are so many Jaffa, why aren't there more mature, hosted Goa'uld running around?" Kyle asked.  
  
Just like ants or bees, their mortality rate is very high and the queens bare their young with that in mind. Plus, a father is just as likely to kill his own mature children if they displease him...or a son will kill his father and take over his throne." Max explained. "The term 'dysfunctional family' doesn't come close to covering all the intrigue and murder within the Goa'uld 'family'."  
  
"Still looks like an almost impossible mission; to kill all of those Goa'uld and heal all of the Jaffa." Kyle muttered, dispirited.  
  
"We'll finish the job." Jack said determinably, looking around the table as most everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"What about the Tok'ra? Without any queens..." Maria asked.  
  
"All Tok'ra were born of one queen and she was killed many centuries ago and very few Goa'uld have chosen to follow our ways." Selmak explained. "Our only hope is to find willing hosts to sustain us and even then, we are a dieing race.  
  
"Couldn't new queens be born sometime in the future?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes, but they are very, very rare." Selmak answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"So, when can we see this Intel Ska'ra gave you so we can make plans?" Jack asked.  
  
"As soon as you all can help me interpret what he said so I can write it down." Isabel replied.  
  
"Great, let's get to work then." Jack said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
TBC (positive feedback please!) 


	19. 39: Operation Queen Bee

Author's Note:   
  
I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to post this next chapter. I hope there are still some readers out there, interested in this story! RL issues, the holidays, the freezing cold (even for Michigan) and the fact that my Muse took off for warmer parts, all add up to this delay. But here it is Finally and I hope you enjoy it! I don't want to jinx anything by saying this, but I am well through writing chapter 40, the final chapter. Plus, I have been asked to write an epilogue after that, looking at the future of our heroes. Hope to post all of that very soon.  
  
Thanks for your patience and enjoy the story! ~jane  
  
Stargazers/Stargaters Part 39  
  
Two days after Isabel reported her dream-walk conversation with Ska'ra, Jacob Carter came through the Earth Stargate and was greeted by his old friend, George Hammond.  
  
"Jacob, good to see you."  
  
"You too, George." Jacob replied, shaking his friend's hand heartily.  
  
"Thanks for coming to the SGC for a change. Everything's been so Antar-based lately, I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a different venue for this meeting. After all a large portion of this mission will be carried out by SGC personnel..."  
  
"Sounds fair, George. Am I the last to arrive?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yes, but only by fifteen minutes. Everyone's up in the briefing room; come on." General Hammond let the way up the stairs.  
  
There was quite a group gathered in the briefing room when the two older men arrived. The SGC members all stood as their CO came in, but Hammond quickly motioned them to sit down again. Besides SG1 and Sha're Jackson, Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon was there as well. Michael Guerin, Isabel Evans, Tess Harding and Dr. Ebron were the Antarian representatives.  
  
"Let's get down to business." Hammond ordered after everyone was seated. "Jacob, what does the Tok'ra Council have to say about the mission proposed by Princess Isabel and Ska'ra of Abydos?"  
  
"They are cautiously optimistic." Jacob said and then allowed Selmak to take over.   
  
"We have Tok'ra operatives in position within eight of the queens' fortresses and they will send all the Intel they can within the next day or two."  
  
"What about the other four queens? Can they get us any Intel on them?" Jack asked.  
  
"Now that we have their locations we are trying to insert someone into each of those strongholds, but moving so quickly is very hazardous." Selmak reminded them in her deep, serious voice.  
  
"We want Intel, not dead bodies." Hammond agreed. "Major Davis, you have a report from the Pentagon?"  
  
"Yes sir, General." Paul Davis replied, opening up a file folder. "Of course the Joint Chiefs are excited about the possibility of our eliminating the future threat these Goa'uld queens represent, but they also...uh...respectfully remind the General that capturing one or more of these creatures alive could be of great scientific value...the information we might be able to glean from them..."  
  
"Need I remind the General how dangerous one of those queens; Hathor, was to this base? Within a matter of hours she had almost all of our personnel here under her drug-induced influence for Pete's sake!" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his abdomen subconsciously.  
  
"No, I remember with perfect clarity how dangerous that...um...lady was to this base, Colonel." General Hammond replied, wincing slightly at this own memories of the Goa'uld queen, Hathor.  
  
"So we use fully female personnel to interrogate them." Major Davis suggested. He had not been at the SGC during the Hathor incident, but he had read all of the reports.  
  
"That might work, but the queens may also have the mind-control drug Seth used...and it worked on both sexes." Jacob reminded them. "And even though we know how to neutralize the drug, we can't afford to underestimate these Goa'uld."  
  
"Besides, the queens' value isn't in what technology we could get out of them; it's their value to the other Goa'uld which is most important." Daniel spoke up out of the blue.  
  
"What do you mean, Daniel?" Michael asked. "I thought the whole idea was to simply kill these queens and presto...no more future Goa'uld."  
  
"They will have to be...um...eliminated eventually, but in the meantime, I'm with Jack; the queens are too dangerous to try and interrogate...or...or...torture information out of...and besides, if the System Lords find out we have them...that will only make them attack Earth...enmasse."  
  
"Then what are you proposing we do with them, Dr. Jackson?" Major Davis asked.  
  
"We stick them somewhere safe, but Not on Earth...and then make it look as if they've been abducted by rival Goa'uld. We've been trying to think of different catalysts to get the snakes fighting amongst themselves...what better way to light their fuse than to make them all think that their bitter rivals have stolen the queen they are allied with?"  
  
"They will just order their Jaffa to fight one another, DanielJackson." Teal'c remarked.  
  
"We'll need to escalate our plans to draw the Jaffa away from their masters. We need a way to prove to them that the Goa'uld they serve are Not gods...but only parasites." Daniel replied.  
  
"That's going to take time, Daniel, Teal'c and it sounds as if we need to move against the queens ASAP; before Apophis makes his move." Jack argued.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering..." Daniel said after a moment of thought. "Have any of you tried mind-warping the Jaffa into believing that their Goa'uld masters are ordering them out of their service...dismissing them...or even telling the Jaffa that they Are just slimy parasites?"  
  
There was silence as everyone glanced in shock back and forth around the group.  
  
"We've been showing scenes to the Jaffa of their master's acting stupidly, insanely...un-god like...but we never thought of actually having the Goa'uld "tell" the Jaffa the truth. That is an excellent suggestion, Dr. Jackson! We will implement it as soon as we can." Tess exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"You must phrase your mind-warp most carefully, Lady Tess." Teal'c replied gravely. "Jaffa know very well that the Goa'uld are slimy, snake-like creatures, as you say. It would be best to concentrate on having their masters order them to stand down from fighting and to leave their service."  
  
"You know, I've never understood that, T. Why do Jaffa believe that a bunch of slimy snakes are gods? Especially since they have to carry immature Goa'uld in their pouches; nurture and protect them." Jack asked.  
  
"It is what we are taught all of our lives, O'Neill. The Goa'uld control whole planets on which the entire population are Jaffa, sworn to their service. As it was on my home world of Chulak, so it is elsewhere. Parents are expected to present their offspring to their god and allow them to be implanted with their first primpta, an immature Goa'uld. Once the children grow up, even if they do not believe a Goa'uld is a god, it is too late for them to get rid of their symbiote; their systems are dependent on having one and if they lose it, they will die a most painful death and bring dishonor to their family."  
  
"I imagine finding a Jaffa who could think for himself by the age of maturity would be almost impossible to find." Daniel said nodding. "Your family, your teachers, your entire world is based on following and serving that Goa'uld. And you're honored and promoted, or dishonored and punished by how well you serve that false-god."  
  
"Indeed, you are correct, DanielJackson." Teal'c replied.  
  
"So we implant the idea that a Jaffa's master is ordering them to stand down from fighting for him." Tess clarified. "And send them to the nearest planet where our physicians are set up to remove the immature Goa'uld and restart their immune systems."  
  
"Can it possibly be that easy?" Dr. Ebron asked.  
  
"If it works, this plan will be much easier than anything else we've come up with." Michael said thoughtfully.   
  
"But even so, it will be an enormous feat, to contact the millions of Jaffa out there and break through a lifetime of brainwashing." Isabel said.   
  
"Especially in the short period of time we have before we need to move against the Goa'uld queens." Jack added.  
  
"Then if there are no more questions, let's get to work, people; you have a go." General Hammond said and everyone stood to leave.  
  
~*~ Several weeks later ~*~  
  
Liz rushed into hers and Max's bedroom to quickly change her clothes. She had been Earth-side for two long and lonely days, working in her lab at the SGC and had only just returned to Antar with thirty minutes to spare before her meeting with Valaria, her soon-to-be mother-in-law, was scheduled. As she wiggled out of the comfortable black T-shirt and green fatigue-pants she had been wearing under her lab coat, Max opened the door to their adjoining bathroom and leaned against the jamb to enjoy the unexpected but highly enjoyable view. Liz gave a tiny squeak of surprise as she finished pulling the shirt over her head and saw him standing there before her. Max's grin widened but he remained where he was, running his eyes up and down her petite figure.  
  
"I didn't know you were home, Max. I didn't even sense that you were in the bathroom." Liz told him as she returned his hot gazed while tossing her T-shirt aside. "Happy to see me?" She asked in her soft, slightly husky voice which Max loved to hear.  
  
"Ohhh yeah, I'm always happy to see you, Love, but especially after these last long and lonely two days...and nights." Max replied. "And I think you were in a hurry when you came running into the room, maybe that's why you didn't sense me."  
  
"In a hurry?" Liz asked distractedly as she fantasized about what Max looked like under those clothes he was wearing.  
  
"Yes, it sounded as though you were in a hurry..." Max repeated and it was as if a bucket of ice-water had been splashed all over Liz.  
  
"Your mother! I have another meeting with your mother. What time is it? Oh man, I'm going to be late! Where's my...there it is." Liz muttered to herself as she pulled a peach-colored dress off of its hanger and quickly pulled it on over her head. I'm sorry we can't spend some time together this afternoon, Max, but your mother..." Liz rushed over to where he stood, tip-toed up to kiss him and then made as if to rush out the bedroom door, except that Max took firm hold of her shoulders.  
  
"You know Liz...I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear, but I don't think that Valaria will believe for a minute that your peach dress was designed to be worn over those olive-green pants." Max somehow said all of this with a straight face but then broke out into another grin as he let Liz go and she looked down at herself.  
  
"Oh man!" Liz exclaimed as she whirled away from Max, drew up the hem of her dress and then yanked off the pants...giving her fiancé a lovely if quick view of her silk-covered bottom...before the dress hem fell back down over her legs and Liz scrambled back to her closet to find some shoes.  
  
"I guess the pre-wedding nerves are finally starting to take effect...it's just that there is so much going on right now...what with capturing the Goa'uld queens and freeing all those Jaffa and the word should come any day now to begin phase three...and these last meetings-classes with your mother about how to be a proper queen and it's only ten days until Our Wedding...Liz threw up her hands into the air and then just plopped herself down onto the floor; her skirt flowing out around her like petals on a flower.  
  
"Liz!" Max strode forward to kneel down beside her. "Honey, it'll be okay; everything's going pretty smoothly so far...How about this...I have a meeting with SG-1 and the others in just a little while, but I figure that it'll be over just about the same time your meeting with Valaria will conclude. I'll ask the others to clear out for a while...we'll come back here, I'll draw you a nice hot bubble-bath and then grill some steaks while you soak for a while. We'll just have a nice, quiet evening together and then you can get a good, long rest tonight, replenish your energies...how does that sound?" Max asked as he gently stroked his hands through her silky brown hair.  
  
"That sounds...marvelous!" Liz sighed as she leaned back against her soul-mate for a few moments and then moved to stand up with his help. "Thank you Max." Liz glanced up into his love-filled amber eyes, gently ran her fingertips down the side of his jaw and then tip-toes up to sweetly kiss him on his lips. "You take such good care of me..." She sighed as they hugged for a moment, but then drew away reluctantly. "I'd...better...get going..." She said, slowly turning away from him.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Max replied, not letting go of the small hand he had taken hold of as they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
The meetings, or classes between Liz and Antar's Queen Mother had started out months ago as formal instruction on all of the minutia involved in becoming and being a queen, but they had relaxed a bit into more enjoyable afternoons drinking tarva, a tea-like beverage and sharing stories about Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess' childhoods, on Antar as well as on Earth. But before the story telling there were always quick reviews on all that Liz had learned; Antarian customs, laws, language, interplanetary treaties and trading agreements...and then they would cover the wedding arrangements or Valaria would continue drinking tarva while Liz endured yet another dress fitting. But as the weeks had sped by, the instructions and reviews grew shorter, more easy and the time for chatting back and forth grew longer. And while Liz knew that Valaria would never come close to feeling like a mother to her, they were becoming rather good friends towards one another.  
  
~*~  
  
After Max left Liz to walk the last few yards to Valaria's home on her own, he tried to block the romantic plans he had made for the two of them, for that night, out of his mind; the meeting that day was an important one and he would need all of his concentration on the agenda; phase three of their plan.  
  
There would be a large number of people at this meeting and so it was to be held in the largest conference room the training center, which had been completed some weeks before, had to offer. Isabelle, Tess and their best dream-walkers and mind-warpers, SG-1, Sha're Jackson, Jacob Carter and several other Tok'ra and finally, Janet Fraser and her Antarian counterpart, Ebron were all to attend. As everyone took a seat; the key personnel around the large table and the rest in raised seats right behind the others, Max thought back over the last several weeks since they had been given the go-ahead by the U.S. President to begin this operation.   
  
Every dream-walker and mind-warper they had, had been working themselves around the clock and into exhaustion, to contact as many Jaffa as possible and convince them turn away from their Goa'uld masters. They had used several different techniques, whichever worked best on each individual Jaffa; giving them repeated nightmares, showing the atrocities carried out on orders from a Goa'uld, as they tried to meditate in kel-no-ream...give them visions of their masters acting stupidly, becoming uncertain in their decisions, acting most un-god-like...and where they could, the Antarian tormentors forced the Goa'uld to act foolishly, clown-like in front of their most loyal Jaffa...But the best technique by far was to show the Goa'uld ordering each Jaffa to leave their service, as they meditated or dreamed. For the snakes to admit what pathetic and evil parasites they really were. Millions of Jaffa, especially those on board ships without a Goa'uld among them, abandoned their duties, their way of life...their gods and flocked to the nearest planet in droves, where Antarian medical teams were waiting for them.  
  
Once their primta had been removed and destroyed and their immune systems were working again, the Jaffa were counseled and reconditioned by SGC personnel until they could all see the errors in their way of life. Al but a few Jaffa vowed to return to their home planets, to spread the word, send their friends and families to the Antarians and Tau'ri for help and set out to destroy the temples and tanks filled with immature Goa'uld in them. Only the most fervent of the Jaffa; those who had secretly held doubts about the godhood of the Goa'uld before all of this happened, volunteered to return to their Goa'uld masters...and kill them. System Lords and minor Goa'uld were falling from power all over the galaxy, but there were still many more powerful and well-guarded snakes out there and they would not be destroyed so easily, especially after word of what was happening to other Goa'uld, reached them.  
  
Among these well-protected Goa'uld were the eight queens...and Apophis. Four of the twelve-known queen Goa'uld had amazingly already been destroyed by their own Jaffa slaves. But now it was time to capture the last eight and set the most important part of their plan into action.  
  
After the key participants each gave brief reports to bring everyone up to speed, Jacob carter motioned to Max that he wished to speak.  
  
"I've had word from our Tok'ra operatives hidden within Apophis' court that he is finally ready to move against the Goa'uld queens. We've been lucky that his preparations have taken this long, so that we could reach as many Jaffa as we have...and that four of the twelve queens have already been killed by their own slaves, but our time is quickly running out. If we are going to attempt to capture the queens, we must move now!"  
  
"Calm down Jacob, we've only been waiting for word from you." Jack told his friend; half-teasing, half-serious, before continuing. "Okay, teams two through eight need to be gathered together and meet in the Stargate Chamber. The success of Operation Queen Bee hangs on all of our teams attacking at the same time, so that there's no chance for any warning to be leaked before we can all strike."  
  
"I'm contacting everyone now." Tess spoke up.  
  
Sg-1 was team one, of course and the other teams were made up of Stargate personnel and Antarians; some of which were not attending that meeting.  
  
As everyone rose from their seats and began to leave, Max smiled to himself as he noticed Jack and Sam's hands clasp together and Daniel tighten his hold around Sha're's slim shoulders. He bet he already knew what each couple was quietly discussing amongst themselves as they left the conference room. Jack and Sam, ever the well-trained warriors, were going over their plans for capturing the Goa'uld queen, Basset; Apophis' ally and Max knew that Daniel was busy trying to convince his beloved wife that she could not come with SG-1 on their mission. Indeed, Sha're was only waiting until they had reached their room in the Royal Manor, listening to all of her husband's arguments about why she could not go, before stopping his words with a gently finger placed against his lips.  
  
"Dan'yel, I understand everything that you are telling me, but do you not understand that I have all of those same worries too...about you? My love for you is what made it possible for me to fight my demon and Apophis all those years. My love for you is what helps me to make a new life for us on these two strange planets, instead of on Abydos. And it is my love for you which makes me dread the thought of losing you now that we are finally back together...especially if I must only stay behind and wait for your return.  
  
"Dan'yel, Apophis sent my demon to Basset's fortress twice; I know my way around it. And I can still use the Goa'uld hand-device as well as the pistols you and Sam have taught me how to shoot. Please my husband, let me come with you so that I may...what is the word? Exorcise the memory of my demon from me forever."  
  
"And maybe get some revenge on Apophis at the same time?" Daniel asked in an understanding tone.  
  
"YES!" Sha're cried out adamantly. "I want to hurt him like he hurt me...as he has hurt you..."  
  
"I don't know what Jack'll say about you coming along, Sweetheart." Daniel warned as his determination began to soften.  
  
"Tell him that I can...as he says...watch your back." Sha're replied hopefully.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Daniel agreed as he gathered her into his arms. "I'll ask Jack, but you must promise...promise me that you'll be careful...that you won't take any chances..."  
  
"I will, if you will, my husband." Sha're replied smiling.  
  
"You know me so well...I love that about you. Sha're I love you so much." Daniel murmured desperately before locking his lips onto hers for one, long, passionate kiss before finally pulling away and leaving her to go and find Jack.  
  
Nearly one hour later, the eight teams, the Royal Four and Jacob Carter all met up in the Stargate Chamber and the first address was already being entered into the alien device. The teams would be sent through to their assigned destinations in order of which one had the most distance to travel from Stargate to Goa'uld stronghold, so that hopefully, the eight teams would reach their goals at the same time. The Tok'ra had managed to insert one of their operatives into each court and received valuable Intel from each of them on the eight remaining queens; their strengths, their weaknesses. Also, the Tok'ra had developed an isotope which when injected, would make each team invisible to advanced Goa'uld security sensors, which several of the queens used to protect their citadels from sneak-attacks. And finally, on this mission all of the teams were carrying staff-weapons and/or zats, with only hand-guns for emergency back-up.  
  
Finally it was time for SG-1 to step through, but first they threw a Goa'uld sound-grenade into the worm-hole, to knock out any Jaffa who might be guarding the Gate on the other side. So when the five of them stepped through on the other side, Jaffa, wearing cat-head shaped helmets were lying unconscious all around the chamber.  
  
"Yes...it's great to be able to use Goa'uld weapons against the snakes themselves." Jack muttered just loud enough for his team to hear him as he inventoried the room.  
  
"They will not remain unconscious for long, O'Neill." Teal'c reminded his commander and friend.  
  
"Yeah, let's get to work and then get out of here." Jack replied.  
  
Not wishing to call attention to themselves, the five team members moved to drag the Jaffa across the floor until they were all leaning up against the wall of the chamber, their staff-weapons still loosely held within their hands. The hope was that the Jaffa...or their superiors, would jump to the conclusion that that Goa'uld soldiers had all fallen asleep at their posts, rather than that they had been attacked by an invading party coming through the Stargate; especially when that band of invaders would prove to be invisible to the security sensors.  
  
"Okay, let's go and find our queen bee." Jack ordered and the rest of them followed him out of the chamber.  
  
The best case scenario would be for them to find the Goa'uld queen, Basset, knock her out and escape; carrying her with them back through the Stargate. And the icing on the cake would be for them to leave behind evidence that the System Lord, Ba'al was the one to have kidnapped her.  
  
"Basset spends much of her time in her throne-room." Sha're whispered. "This way." She said and the others followed her and Teal'c as they led the way.  
  
They had made several turns down the seemingly unending hallways of the palace when the five teammates heard the telltale thump, thump, thump of oncoming guards and Jack signaled them to slip down a side hallway and press against the walls.  
  
'Man, it's a good thing that the Jaffa have never figured out how much of a give-away their loud marching is; it's easy to slip around them.' Sam thought to herself.  
  
The Jaffa passed by and Jack took another glance around the corner, using his tiny periscope, just to make sure that no one else was coming down the hall and then signaled for the group to move forward. They made two more turns and then Teal'c signaled that they had reached Basset's throne-room. At that they flattened themselves on each side of the doorway, Jack counted down from three and then they threw the doors open and swept into the room, glancing quickly around for the Goa'uld queen or her Jaffa. But the room was empty and they walked towards each other, still wary to quickly discuss where to search next.  
  
"She may be in her private chambers." Sha're suggested. They are through that door." She pointed to the right.  
  
"I believe there are extensive gardens on the palace grounds, are there not? She may be out in them." Teal'c suggested as well, pointing to the archway on the left.  
  
"Okay, I'd rather not split up if we don't have to. Let's try searching the private quarters first." Jack ordered.  
  
They all had turned towards the right hand archway when two Jaffa suddenly appeared in the doorway. Shock delayed any action by the guards for the split-second it took for SG-1 to dive out of the center of the room where the Jaffa brought their staff weapons to bare and then fired. Coming out of forward rolls, Jack, Sam and Teal'c fired back while Daniel instinctively tried to protect Sha're with his own body. But the effort was unneeded as Sam and Jack's zat-nick-a-tels found their marks and the guards fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"No help for it." Daniel murmured to himself. He was more of a "stun-and-run" kind of guy and even though he had killed before, he never set out deliberately to kill the enemy. But this time he knew that none of them could leave anyone who had seen them in the palace, alive. No one must know that the Tau'ri and not Ba'al, had attacked and kidnapped Basset.  
  
More Jaffa could be heard on their way towards a third doorway, directly across from the dais and SG-1 ran for it; Sha're, Daniel and Sam, to the right; Jack and Teal'c, to the left and it was several moments before each group realized that their teammates were not with them.  
  
"Wait, Sam." Daniel hissed. "Where are Jack and Teal'c?"  
  
"They must have run through the archway on the other side of the room." Sam replied and after a moment of thought, Daniel spoke up.  
  
"Am I correct in remembering from our briefing that the throne-room splits this palace in half and that the only way to get to the other side, where Jack and Teal'c are, is by going back through that chamber?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct, Dan'yel." Sha're answered.  
  
"Well, I don't recommend that we go back there now." Sam stated. "I think we should check out Basset's personal quarters and then try to hook up with the Colonel and Teal'c later."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Sha're?" Daniel said and then looked at his wife.  
  
"Yes, this way." Sha're replied and then began leading the way.  
  
The three of them slipped through the halls without meeting up with any more guards, their position still masked to Goa'uld technology by the isotope in their systems and soon found Basset's private chambers.  
  
"Empty." Sam said after they had carefully checked out the luxurious suite.  
  
"Anywhere else we should check on this side of the palace, Sha're?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, the communications center is on the other side of the palace." Sha're answered. "I think we should try to slip back towards the throne room and find Colonel Jack and Teal'c."  
  
"Sounds good, let's go." Sam ordered.  
  
The three of them had only traveled back through the hallways a short ways when they heard Jaffa approaching and ducked into a nearby room, but peaked through a crack in the mostly closed door.  
  
"Ohhh man, it's Apophis!" Sam hissed out.  
  
"My tormentor?" Sha're spat, raising her right hand on which she wore a Goa'uld hand-device.  
  
"No Sha're!" Daniel cried out, hearing the dozen of Jaffa stomping their way past along with their master. "There are too many of them for us to take out. Let's complete our mission and let the System Lords do our dirty work for us."  
  
"They won't, he will get away again." Sha're spat out desperately.  
  
"I know that there is that chance that he might get away in the end, but this operation is the best chance we have to eliminate most, if not all of the Goa'uld; we have to stick with that plan." Sam reminded her friend sympathetically.  
  
"And if Apophis does get away, we'll keep after him until he's dead." Daniel promised.  
  
Sha're thought hard for a few moments; emotions easily read on her face, but then nodded and lowered her hand.  
  
"Good, come on, let's go find Jack so we can tell him what we've seen.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other side of the palace, Jack and Teal'c also made the decision to continue with the mission; try to find Basset on their side and then meet up with the others. They did not want to break radio-silence unless they needed to, just in case.  
  
"Let's check out those gardens, T." Jack suggested and the former Jaffa nodded in agreement.  
  
A short while later, after several twists and turns, the two men stepped out into the gardens and looked around.  
  
"Nice gardens...shame there's a snake somewhere out here though." Jack observed.  
  
"Indeed, O'Neill. Teal'c agreed gravely.  
  
"Let's check it out." Jack said stepping forward.  
  
As they moved through the garden, the two men could occasionally see through the plantings to a central area with a fountain.  
  
"I think someone's sitting by the fountain, T." Jack murmured to his partner. "Why don't you circle around and I'll go this way."  
  
Teal'c nodded and they moved forward silently. Several minutes later, both men had moved up until they could clearly see that there was indeed a woman sitting by the fountain in an ornate wicker chair.  
  
'Man, she looks like Cat-Woman in Technicolor!' Jack thought to himself and tried to suppress a grin.  
  
The woman had short golden hair in soft spikes around her head and she wore a headband with gold cat ears attached which poked out through her hair. She wore a skin-tight cat-suit but it was made of a brightly colored silk in blue, green and gold stripes...And apparently the costume included a tail, because the woman was playing with what looked like a thick, fuzzy, golden rope.  
  
Jack saw Teal'c across the way and nodded. The two men stepped out from their hiding places to confront her, their weapons pointed at her.  
  
"Basset, I presume?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
"What insolence is this?" The woman, Basset replied haughtily and stood up.  
  
The fuzzy golden rope was indeed a tail and as she passed her hand over her face, a golden mask appeared. It was that of a cat face, including slitted holes for her flashing green eyes, a cat's nose and snout and even whiskers.  
  
"Oh please, Halloween's months away, who dresses like that on a daily basis?" Jack drawled, irreverent as ever.  
  
"More insolence...you shall soon learn to show respect for your god!" Basset cried out and lifted her hand device to shoot, but Jack and Teal'c dove out of her field of fire and came up ready to shoot. As planned, as Teal'c shot ineffectually at Basset's personal shield with his staff-weapon, Jack aimed a specially designed air-pistol, which delivered a tranquilizer-dart into the Goa'uld queen's back.  
  
As they had learned with Heru-ur and Osiris, a low velocity, low power projectile, such as a thrown knife or an air-dart, could easily pass through a Goa'uld personal shield while a high velocity bullet or the charge from a staff-weapon could not.  
  
The tranq took effect in seconds; Basset barely aware of being hit by the dart as Teal'c continued to fire at her and she fell to her knees and then face down on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Splash, one pussy cat." Jack pumped his fist in victory before Teal'c picked up the woman and slung her over his massive shoulders.  
  
"Let me cuff her wrists and ankles, just to be safe and then I'll plant the evidence that we brought with us to implicate Ba'al in her abduction and then we'll be on our way to find the others and get the hell out of Dodge."  
  
"Very well, O'Neill." Teal'c replied ever calm.  
  
Jack finished his work and the two men and their captive returned to the palace to find their teammates. Jack even risked one call on the radio.  
  
"Carter, come in."  
  
"Carter here sir."   
  
"What's your situation?" Jack asked.  
  
"We're fine, but we haven't been able to complete our objective." Sam replied.  
  
"Don't worry, we have." Jack told her. "Can you make it to the Stargate?"  
  
"Affirmative, Colonel, but be aware that Apophis and at least two dozen of his Jaffa are on the premises." Sam warned.  
  
Jack held in the curses he would have liked to spit out at that moment.  
  
"Acknowledged." Was all he said.  
  
SG-1 met up with each other on Jack and Teal'c's side of the throne-room and were silently congratulating themselves on another successful mission when all of sudden they heard the thump, thump, thump of Jaffa marching and then a squad of Basset's guards came around a corner. The leader was First Prime to his Goa'uld mistress and seeing SG-1 he straightened his shoulders and pointed his staff-weapon directly at Jack.  
  
"Hah, we have you surrounded and it will be my great honor to take you to my god, Basset." He postured boldly, unnoticing of the body slung over Teal'c's shoulder.  
  
Jack looked around him and saw that actually they were not surrounded at all.  
  
"I think you've miscalculated a few things Mylo...we aren't surrounded..." Jack began, but was interrupted.  
  
"My name is Flod'on and you will show respect." The Jaffa barked, becoming angry at Jack's sarcastic tone.  
  
"You have a kitty-cat stamped on your forehead and you're expecting respect? Not!" Jack replied before leveling his zat-nick-a-tel and firing.  
  
The rest of his team instinctively fired their weapons at the same time, Sha're catching a few of the Jaffa with her hand-device as well, until all of the guards were dead.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Sam urged, heading down the hallway towards the Gate chamber.  
  
"Why does Colonel Jack mock the demons like that? It only angers them more." Sha're asked Daniel as they ran down the hallway.  
  
"It throws them off, distracts them so that we can shoot first." Daniel explained.  
  
"And it's fun." Jack called back over his shoulder as he ducked inside the Gateroom...and was brought up short by the sight of Apophis and his snake-headed Jaffa. "Ahh damn!" Jack muttered as the rest of his team came in behind him.  
  
But he did not recon on Sha're's reaction to seeing the warriors who served her former captor and tormentor.  
  
"Jaffa kree...and...DIE!" Sha're cried out, activating the personal shield on Amonet's old hand-device, which encircled all five of them and then lifted the weapon to fire at the Jaffa, trying to hit the Goa'uld they protected.  
  
Realizing that they could shoot their zats through the protective shield while it protected them from outside blasts, SG-1 began firing as well.  
  
"We can't let Apophis escape! Don't let him get anywhere near the door or the ring-transport." Jack reminded his teammates. "Daniel, do you think you think that you and Sha're can reach the DHD?"  
  
"Yes, but what about the rest of you? If we go for the dial-home-device, you won't be protected by Sha're's shield anymore." Daniel asked.  
  
"There's no other choice...go." Jack ordered and Daniel nodded reluctantly.  
  
Sha're reformed her shield around herself and Daniel and then they began making their way quickly towards the DHD; firing at the Jaffa who were already in the process of dialing out. A few of the other Jaffa continued to fire at them, but most of the guards were attempting to protect their master and help inch his way towards the ring-platform.  
  
"Teal'c, cover the doorway, Carter with me." Jack yelled before he dove into a quick summersault.  
  
He came up firing several yards away from his last position, with Sam coming out of her roll just behind him; both of them taking refuge behind a storage container and shooting from either side of the crate.  
  
"Colonel, Apophis is making towards the ring-platform, we've gotta stop him!" Sam yelled before she made another leap and a roll towards the transporter with Jack hot on her heals.  
  
"Back off you snake!" Jack yelled. "Carter, cover me." He muttered to his 2IC as he quickly drew out his dart-pistol and tried to load it.  
  
Teal'c and Sam were firing as quickly as they could, but one Jaffa managed to get one good shot off towards Jack...and hit his target.  
  
"AhhhOWwww!" Jack yelled but just managed to complete loading the dart-gun and fired it at Apophis.  
  
The dart broke through the protective shield, but missed the Goa'uld by an inch...  
  
...Meanwhile, Daniel and Sha're had made their way to the DHD, dialed up Earth and the vortex managed to disintegrate two Jaffa who were standing too close to the Gate. But Daniel did not send the IDC. Instead he called the SGC through his radio.  
  
"General, this is Daniel Jackson, I'm going to keep a radio signal flowing through the Stargate to keep the worm-hole open as long as possible, but you must keep the iris closed until I tell you to open it. We're fighting with Apophis and a bunch of his Jaffa, but we can't let them escape. Please stand by and be ready to open the iris on a moment's notice."  
  
On the other end of the worm-hold, General Hammond tried to think clearly through his shock.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, we could send through some back-up support." Hammond suggested as he listened to the sound of staff blasts and the screams of...he hoped...the enemy Jaffa.  
  
"No time to redial, General...oh man, I gotta go..." Daniel yelled through the noise of the battle and that was the last word that General Hammond and the rest of the SGC staff heard for several anxious minutes.  
  
"Sha're, stay here and make sure that no one shuts down this worm-hole, I have to help Jack." Daniel told her too softly to be heard through the radio's microphone.  
  
Daniel had seen Jack try to shoot Apophis with his dart-pistol and miss. But with Apophis facing away from him, Daniel decided that he had the best chance of hitting his most hated enemy if he acted right away. Not wanting to try and throw his knife at Apophis from inside of Sha're's shield, Daniel stepped away from its protection, unsheathed his knife...and threw it as hard as he could.  
  
"Let this work..." He prayed.  
  
The knife flew through the air and found its target; the back of Apophis' neck. And while it was too small to decapitate the host, the blade made quick work of cutting off the symbiote's head, where it had flattened itself and wound its way around the host's spinal column. But unfortunately, Daniel was paying so much attention to the knife's arc across the room, that he did not notice the Jaffa who had been following his actions and who now leveled his staff-weapon and fired. Sha're had been distracted by two other Jaffa and only saw the flash of the staff-weapon as it hit her husband square in the chest.  
  
"DAN'YEL!" She screamed and ran over to him.  
  
Daniel was at best, unconscious and at worst, dead and Sha're did not take the time to find out which before she turned and focused all of her anguish and hatred on the half-dozen Jaffa who still remained standing. She was joined from the other side of the room by Sam, who was also standing protectively over the unconscious form of Jack and although sporting a wounded shoulder, was shooting with mad deliberation...Teal'c was also firing with great purpose, having witnessed his two comrades' fall. And it only took a few seconds more until the rest of the Jaffa had joined their fellows in death.  
  
"Oh man...oh my God..." Sam prayed as she frantically gazed around to make sure that all of the Goa'uld were truly dead. "Teal'c, you okay? Check them all out, would you? Make sure that they're all really dead, especially Apophis. Sha're, you okay?"  
  
"I am well, MajorCarter." Teal'c said before going to check on the Jaffa.  
  
"I...I'm alright, Sam, but, but...Dan'yel...my Dan'yel..." Sha're broke off and slumped to the floor to check out her husband. Then she cried out in Abydonian and Teal'c ran over to her. "Dan'yel, no...stay with me..."  
  
Sam knelt down by Jack and checked him out as well. She was having a hard time concentrating, between Sha're's cries and her own anxiety for her friend...and for Jack. He had been hit in the abdomen, but still had a faint pulse.  
  
"Hang in there Colonel...please..."  
  
She looked over to where Daniel lay.  
  
"Sha're, is Daniel alive?" Sam asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"DanielJackson is alive, but just barely, MajorCarter." Teal'c answered for the weeping woman.  
  
"I think...we'd better dial up Antar instead of going through to Earth. Will you do that, Teal'c?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course, I think that might be wise, MajorCarter." Teal'c replied and rose up out of his crouch to do so. "General Hammond, this is Teal'c. ColonelO'Neill and DanielJackson are badly wounded. I must close down this worm-hole and open up a new one to Antar. I believe that MaxEvans is their only hope now." Teal'c quickly explained, speaking through his own wrist-radio before shutting down the Stargate and then dialing up another set of co-ordinates.  
  
A moment later, the Stargate burst forth and then settled down to ripple within its circular frame.  
  
"Antarian Security Force, this is Teal'c of the Tau'ri, ColonelJackO'Neill and DoctorDanielJackson are badly injured and in need of immediate medical care."   
  
"Teal'c, this is Michael Guerin; we're sending for Max right now. Can you bring them through to us by yourselves or do you want to wait for us to come to you?"  
  
Teal'c looked over to where Sam was applying what first-aid she could to Jack's wound.  
  
"I don't think they'll make the trip through the freezing cold of the worm-hole, Teal'c." Sam replied, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"We require medical help to come through to our location." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Okay, Teal'c; Max is coming up the hill right now. Shut down the worm-hole and we'll redial from this end. What's your address?" Michael asked and Teal'c told him before shutting down the Stargate yet again.  
  
Just a few miraculously-short moments later, Max, Dr. Ebron, Michael and several other Antarians came through the gate. Max took a quick look around before sending Dr. Ebron over to where Daniel lay and then quick-walked over to where Sam was leaning over Jack. Michael and several of his men spoke to Teal'c and then double-checked all of the Jaffa and Apophis' body.  
  
"Sam, I need you to move back so that I can help Jack." Max said firmly, but gently and Sam immediately did as she was told.  
  
Similarly to Dr. Ebron across the room, Max began to run his hands over Jack's body, but just barely touched it as he diagnosed his patient's condition and searched for a way to make a connection with the Air Force colonel, since he could not look into Jack's eyes. But then there it was, the door Max needed to enter Jack's sub-conscious. He slipped in and as he worked to heal the barely living body, Max was assailed by memories from Jack's past. Aboard Apophis' ship two years ago, Jack had walked out of the room, he, Sam, Teal'c and Bray'tac had all been in; searching for Daniel only to find the fourth member of his team slumped against a door-frame with a huge blast wound in the middle of his chest. He listened as Daniel pleaded with him to leave him behind, that Daniel would watch their backs...that he, Daniel was as good as dead. It had been heart-wrenching to walk away from Daniel that day and Jack felt that same awful pain again today as he regained consciousness briefly, just in time to watch it happen all over again. Jack felt such pride as Daniel managed to knife Apophis in the back, but then the emotional grief overcame him as he watched Daniel slump to the ground after being hit in the chest by a staff-blast.  
  
On the other side to the room, Dr. Ebron was seeing almost the same memories as Max was, except from Daniel's perspective. The incident from a couple of years ago, on Apophis' ship during which Daniel had nearly died after being blasted in almost the same place as he had been today. Ebron saw Jack's expression through Daniel's eyes as the Colonel realized that his friend had sustained a mortal wound...and that he would have to leave him behind...as Daniel promised to use his last few moments of life to watch their backs. Then he saw the excruciating, inch by inch journey that Daniel had made, crawling across the floor to the sarcophagus and somehow dragged himself up and into the alien healing device...  
  
"Oh man...to have to witness your friends...and family...being put into such danger; so badly wounded, time and time again...How do these people do it?' Dr. Ebron wondered as he finished healing Daniel's wound and shook his head in wonder.  
  
"What's wrong, doctor? Will my Dan'yel be okay? Dr. Ebron...?" Sha're asked in panic, seeing the doctor shake his head, it seemed, sadly.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, Mrs. Jackson...yes, Dr. Jackson should be fine; I was able to heal his wounds." Dr. Ebron was sweating; breathing hard and looked exhausted. "It is a good thing that you called us for help though, instead of taking him back to Earth. With all due respect to Janet Fraser's medical expertise and her incredible determination to keep her patients alive...I don't think that your husband would have survived if he had been placed under her care this time; his wounds were just too extensive."  
  
"But he will...live...this time?" Sha're asked again, still worried.  
  
"Dr. Jackson will need a blood transfusion; he lost a lot of blood...and he will need quite a bit of rest and TLC, but he should make a complete recovery."  
  
"But, Doctor, what is this TLC?" Sha're asked, still frightened.  
  
"It is something that I'm sure you have in abundance...tender, loving, care." Ebron explained, smiling.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes I can give my Dan'yel lots and lots of that!" Sha're exclaimed happily.  
  
"Good, I'm happy to hear that my patient will be in good hands." Dr. Ebron assured her wearily. "Let's see how my Lord King is doing with the Colonel." Ebron said as he motioned two of the other Antarians over, to keep an eye on Daniel.  
  
Max was just coming out of his trance when Sha're and Dr. Ebron walked over to them.  
  
"How is Colonel O'Neill sir?" Ebron asked.  
  
"He will be okay." Max said, taking Sam's hands in his own and looking straight into her eyes. "I'm glad that I was called to help him, he was very seriously wounded. He will need a blood transfusion, but should heal completely. Dr. Ebron, how is your patient?" Max asked.  
  
"He should be fine, sir...after he also received a blood transfusion and has had quite a bit of rest." Dr. Ebron reported.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Now let's get our patients ready to transport to Antar. Dr. Ebron, do you concur?" Max checked with the Antarian physician.  
  
"Yes, sir." Ebron answered.  
  
Everyone worked together to place the two patients on gurneys, cover them up with warm blankets and gather up all of the gear which SG-1 had brought with them, including a still unconscious Basset; they still did not want to leave any evidence of their having been there, behind. But it was not until the Stargate was dialing up Antar that Max noticed the blood on Sam's arm.  
  
"Sam, why didn't you tell us that you had been wounded?" Max asked rather angry at himself that he had not noticed Sam's wound before this.  
  
"It's nothing much, it can wait until we get to Antar." Sam replied. "I didn't want to worry anyone when Jack and Daniel were so badly injured."  
  
"Well let's see it now; I don't want you going through the worm-hole with an unprotected, much less an unhealed wound, Major." Max said authoritatively before helping Sam to roll her sleeve up. "Mmm, well it certainly isn't 'nothing' as you diagnosed, 'Dr. Carter', but it should be easily healed...Look into my eyes, Sam."  
  
Sam looked into Max's amber eyes and the connection was made. As he healed her arm, Max saw the battle from Sam's point of view. Just as Jack had fought to protect Sam, protect the rest of his team , complete the mission and kill Apophis and every Jaffa in sight with extreme prejudice...so had Sam fought as well...with the fierceness of a woman in love.  
  
'Well, well, well, now isn't that interesting?' Max thought to himself with satisfaction as he came out of his trance and checked out how well he had healed Sam's arm; he was truly exhausted now.  
  
"How does it feel, Sam?" Max asked.  
  
"It feels great, Max; just like the first time you healed me. Thanks a lot." Sam replied happily.  
  
"Good...and now you and my other patients are safe to step through the worm-hole." Max said motioning for the two gurneys to be picked up and carried through the Stargate with the rest of them following behind.  
  
When the group came through on the other side, Dr. Janet Fraser was there waiting for them.  
  
"How are Daniel and the Colonel?" She demanded, running over to where the two patients had been set down for the moment.  
  
"They sustained very serious injuries, but we were able to heal them almost totally; they should recover completely." Dr. Ebron reported to his colleague...and lady-love. "Also, Major Carter was wounded in the arm, but I believe that King Zan completely healed that before we left the planet."  
  
"I'll check her out. What do you mean by 'healed almost totally'?" Janet asked.  
  
"They will need blood transfusions, Doctor." Ebron said, trying to remain professional while dealing with this woman he was falling in love with. "It should be safe to transport them back to Earth now, if you wish, or you could bring a supply of blood and administer it here."  
  
"Do you truly believe that blood is all that they will need to recover?" Janet asked, trusting this man she was also falling in love with. "They won't require any further surgery?"  
  
"They shouldn't, Janet. Why don't you let us take them to our health facility, you can order a supply of blood and then follow us down and examine them there." Ebron suggested and Janet nodded.  
  
"Let me contact the General, order one of my staff to bring the blood and then I'll follow you down." Janet said.  
  
"I'll see you soon then." Ebron said softly, gently.  
  
"I'll get there as soon as I can." Janet agreed, blushing just a little.  
  
When Janet stepped back through the Stargate, she found General Hammond waiting for her at the foot of the ramp and three of her most experienced medics suited up and ready to go, just as she had left them, thirty minutes before.  
  
"Doctor, how are Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson?" George Hammond fought to keep the fear he had for the health and safety of his most elite team out of his voice.  
  
"They...should be fine sir. If I may give my people some instructions, sir then I'll be happy to brief you on their conditions before I head back." Janet answered.  
  
"Head back?" General Hammond asked, but then held up his hand to forestall her answer. "Go instruct your people, Doctor and then come brief me in my office."  
  
"Thank you sir." Janet said before indicating to her medics that they should follow her back to the Infirmary.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Janet Fraser knocked on the General's door and was called to enter.  
  
"That was fast, Doctor...but if all of SG-1 are fine, as you say, what is this urgency I sense to return to Antar? The Royal Wedding isn't for ten days." Hammond asked.  
  
"According to what Dr. Ebron told me, Dr. Jackson took a staff blast directly to his chest and would have died in less than half an hour if Dr. Ebron hadn't been able to heal him right then and there. Colonel O'Neill took a staff blast directly to his abdominal region and also would have died soon after if Max Evans hadn't been able to heal him. Also, Major Carter was wounded in her bicep area, but that was more painful than serious and Max Evans quickly healed the burn before they were transported to Antar. What the Colonel and Dr. Jackson do need within the next two hours, to allow them to heal quickly and completely, is blood. They lost a lot of it and Antarian healers can't replace it for them."   
  
"I see..." Hammond replied thoughtfully. "And after they've been given the transfusion, Doctor?"  
  
"I believe they will be completely recovered and up and around in two days; they only just need to rest after suffering from such trauma, sir." Janet answered.  
  
"Very well, Doctor, go gather together whatever you need to take with you and I will accompany you through the Gate." Hammond told her.  
  
"I'm sure that SG-1 would feel quite honored that you came to see them, sir." Janet said before rising from her chair and leaving the office.  
  
Another twenty minutes passed and Dr. Fraser was back with two of her medics who were carrying small coolers filled with blood packs on their backs.  
  
"Ready to go, Doctor?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Janet replied.  
  
The General nodded and indicated to one of the technicians in the control room to begin the dial-up process. Minutes later, the General and three medical personnel were stepping through the Stargate and coming out on the other side into the Antar Gate chamber.  
  
"General, what a nice surprise." Liz Parker greeted the SGC personnel.  
  
"Good to see you as well, Dr. Parker." George replied.  
  
"You'll be wanting to see the Colonel and Daniel...this way please. I have a hover-craft waiting to take us all down the hill." Liz told them.  
  
As the hover-craft took them down the hill and into the city, Janet noticed that they had passed the hospital and seemed to be on their way to the Royal Manor.  
  
"Dr. Ebron said that he would be taking our patients to the medical facility?"  
  
"Yes well, that was before he mentioned to the Colonel that he was being taken to the hospital for observation. Jack made such a fuss about how he'd never get any rest in the hospital and wasn't that the main idea...that Dr. Ebron and Max were the ones persuaded to just allow Daniel and Jack to stay in their quarters. Jack did have a point; the two of them do mostly need to rest. We can set up the blood transfusions for them anywhere and both Max and Dr. Ebron can easily keep an eye on each of them." Liz finished explaining with a resigned shrug.  
  
"Max and Dr. Ebron don't have the experience of dealing with Colonel O'Neill when he's..." Janet glanced over to her C.O. "...uh being a cranky patient." She amended what she had been about to say and saw Liz hide her own grin.  
  
The hover-craft arrived at the house where Jack and Sam were quartered and it was only then that Liz, feeling guilty that she had not done so before, thought to warn Max and thereby Jack and Sam, that she was bringing General Hammond into their house.  
  
When Janet, General Hammond and one of the medics entered "Jack's room", Max was standing beside the bed speaking to his patient and Sam was lounging in a chair across the room, but Hammond's sharp eyes picked up certain signs that all was not as it seemed.  
  
Jack was laying on the right side of the bed, but there were wrinkles in the blankets on the left side which hinted that someone else had been lying next to him. George also noticed two suitcases which had been stashed away in a corner...and one boot; too small to be Jack's, poking out from under the left side of the bed. General Hammond saw all of these things and Max watched him as his gaze traveled around the room briefly pausing on the tell-tale signs of dual occupation.  
  
'I'll speak to the General after we've checked on Daniel.' Max thought to himself.  
  
"How're you feeling Colonel, Major?" Hammond asked, concern for his two officers the only emotion which was showing on his face.  
  
"I'm fine, sir; thanks to Max...just a little tired." Jack admitted.  
  
General Hammond frowned as the realization hit him. If Jack O'Neill was actually admitting to fatigue and willing to lay down, he must truly be exhausted and/or still hurting. And it greatly worried him to contemplate how close to death his second-in-command must have come, if Max Evans could not effect a complete healing.  
  
"I'm fine, sir; also thanks to Max. I was just making sure that the Colonel stayed in bed until Janet arrived." Sam replied breaking into Hammond's troubled thoughts.  
  
"Speaking of which, I need to set up a blood transfusion for you Colonel." Janet piped up, coming forward.  
  
"Oh, I forgot; you'll need a hook of some sort to hang the IV from won't you?" Max asked and Janet nodded, looking around for something they could use. "Here will this do?" Max asked.  
  
He reached up, touched the wall behind the bed and seemingly pulled a metal branch horizontally out of the wall. The tip of the branch had a hook in it, just right to hang an IV bag from.  
  
"Uh...thank you, Max." Janet said; her eyes huge.  
  
"Will you need anything else, do you think?" Max asked her, but Janet could only shake her head no.  
  
"Well, General, perhaps you'd like to go visit Daniel while Dr. Fraser gets to work?" Max suggested.  
  
"Good idea; Colonel, Major, I expect you both to follow any orders Dr. Fraser gives you so that my two best officers can return to duty as soon as possible." Hammond said sternly.  
  
"Thanks, General." Jack murmured trying not to watch as Janet plumbed for a vein in his arm.  
  
"Yes, sir; thank you sir." Sam added before her superior left the room behind Max.  
  
Max led George Hammond through the Royal Gardens and into the Manor; both men deep in thought. When they entered Daniel's room, they found a medic already there, just completing the set up for the transfusion. Daniel was comfortably tucked into bed and it looked as though Sha're had been lying beside him although on top of the covers. Now she was partially sitting up, propped on one arm and carefully watching the medic's activity. But as soon as she saw the General and Max come into the room, she stood up to greet them.  
  
"General Hammond, Max."  
  
"I see you have our patient well under control." General Hammond remarked. "How are you feeling Mrs. Jackson?"  
  
"I am fine; it is my Dan'yel I'm worried about." Sha're replied stiffly.  
  
"I'll be okay Honey, you know that." Daniel told her softly.  
  
"It...doesn't sound as though you're fine." Max said troubled.  
  
"I...I was unable to keep my husband safe or protect his teammates." Sha're said guiltily, glancing down.  
  
"Sha're." Daniel murmured tiredly from the bed. "We've been over this already...If we'd all stayed within your personal shield, Apophis would've overwhelmed us easily; your shield couldn't have lasted forever, stretched like it was."  
  
"And as Teal'c has reported to me, you could not allow Apophis to escape to warn the other Goa'uld of our plans." Max assured the distraught woman.  
  
"Sha're, you saved our lives; you were able to take out most of the Jaffa and keep Apophis distracted enough so that we were able to do what we needed to." Daniel added and patted the bed beside him. "Please, come and lay down; I know you're just as tired as I am, Love."  
  
Sha're glanced doubtfully at the three men in the room.  
  
"I'm all set here, ma'am." The medic said, double-checking the IV tubing. "Dr. Fraser will come by to check on Dr. Jackson later, but I'll leave you for now...General." He nodded to his C.O. and then left.  
  
"We'll leave you to rest as well." General Hammond said kindly. "Both of you get some rest...Mr. Evans, is there somewhere we might speak privately?"  
  
"Of course, General." Max replied. "I'll check in on you later." He told Daniel and Sha're before motioning the General out of the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
Max led the way downstairs and towards the back of the house where his office was located. The room was not huge, but it had a lovely wall of windows and books lining the other three walls. There was a sofa underneath the windows and a table with four chairs in one corner, while Max's desk stood in front of one of the book-lined walls. It was a comfortable room, but efficient for a man who had a great deal to do.  
  
"Have a seat, General." Max motioned towards the sofa and took a seat there himself. "May I offer you something to drink or eat?"  
  
"No thank you, Your Majesty." General Hammond replied.  
  
'Uh oh, the General is being formal, something's wrong. Maybe I should've sat behind my desk.' Max thought to himself. "What can I do for you General?" He asked, sitting up straight and becoming equally formal.  
  
"I've been noticing some things...between Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill." The General stated.  
  
"Indeed?" Max replied noncommittally.  
  
"Don't 'indeed' me, Your Majesty!" The General barked, but then modified his tone when Max gave him a reproving look. "I know that you spoke to the President and he's spoken to me about my two officers...that they've fallen in love with ach other and that you have encouraged them to break regulations."  
  
"We have no such regulations here on Antar, General." Max replied.  
  
"But they are still under my command, no matter which planet they Gate to and therefore Air Force regulations still apply." The General shot back. "They could be court marshaled for this."  
  
"Well, I certainly hope not, General." Max replied. "Sir, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have been fighting their feelings for one another since the day they met. During that time they have worked extremely well together and with their teammates...managing to save the Earth how many times, General?" Max asked.  
  
"More times than I can count." General Hammond admitted and Max shrugged.  
  
"Their feelings all came out because of certain circumstances which happened here, but all without any help from any of us. And yes, I encouraged them to explore their relationship and feelings for each other, but we have regulations here on Antar as well. All of our people are to be in control of their emotions and actions and you cannot control anything if you are not honest about your emotions or, even worse, try to suppress them. I have not seen them, but I know that Sam and Jack have had long discussions with each other...about their thoughts and feelings for each other, about their pasts; what they want for the future and everything in between. They have continued to act properly in public and to complete their duties as excellently as any commander could hope for. Have you noticed any changes in their behavior while they were at the SGC, General?" Max asked.  
  
"No...I haven't." Hammond admitted. "And I've thought back over the years they've served together...after the President spoke to me. In fact, I didn't notice anything until today and even those signs would've been invisible unless you were really looking for them."  
  
"And has the President made any decision in regards to Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill...have you?" Max asked.  
  
"The President had made his decision, but he wants me to weigh in on it as well. It's a difficult decision; whether to bend the regs just for two officers. And then what do we do in the future?" The General shook his head. "I am to give the President my decision with the next seven days and he will give Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter his final answer when he comes back to Antar, to attend your wedding."  
  
"I...see." Max replied thoughtfully. 'But you won't tell me what the President's decision is or in what direction your own thoughts on the matter are leaning.' Max thought to himself. 'But surely the President wouldn't spoil our festivities by giving a negative decision on our wedding day, or even the day after...would he..?'  
  
TBC 


	20. 40: Royal Weddings!

Stargazers Stargaters Part 40  
  
Author: jane  
  
E-mail: illta1985@aol.com  
  
Category: AU, Futurefic, Crossover(Roswell/Stargate SG1)  
  
Rating: PG13 (A few swearwords)   
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Roswell belong to Melinda Metz, UPN, Jason Katims and all the wonderful people who we all love for starting this fabulous series (but who we are frustrated with, for messing up the beautiful, 1st season story line!). Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
  
Summary: After college, Alex and Liz (from Roswell) join the SGC. As the Stargate gives up its secrets, will their new colleagues in SG1 learn about the secrets the two friends still carry? Will they ever "dial up" one planet's address in particular? Read and find out!  
  
http://www.roswellfanatics.net/archive/AMB_AP507727887/5602.html  
  
Stargazers/Stargaters Chapter 40  
  
General Hammond stepped through the Stargate back into the SGC and found Teal'c waiting for him at the base of the ramp.  
  
"GeneralHammond." Teal'c greeted his C.O. with a brief bow. "How are ColonelO'Neill, DanielJackson and MajorCarter?"  
  
Teal'c had seen his wounded teammates through the Antar Stargate before he had taken Basset through to the planet where they were holding all of the captured Goa'uld queens.  
  
"They're doing pretty well, considering." General Hammond replied, shuddering at the close call his flag-ship team had just weathered. "Dr. Fraser is administering blood transfusions to Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson and Major Carter has been ordered to rest for the next three days. How did delivering Basset to the safe-planet go?"  
  
"Everything went as planned, GeneralHammond." Teal'c replied.  
  
The Goa'uld queens were being held on a planet uncharted by any of their kind. A team of Antarians and SGC personnel were guarding them just in case they might be needed for some reason, as the Goa'uld continued to fight each other. And while the hostilities wore on, the Antarians were using their psi-powers to probe the minds of the queens for any information they could; genetics, weaponry...and to see if any of the queens might turn Tok'ra.  
  
"Very well, Teal'c. I'll be debriefing SG-1 in a few days, after your teammates have recovered, but why don't you come up to my office and tell me what you can, now?"  
  
"Of course, GeneralHammond." Teal'c agreed.  
  
The two men walked up the stairs and entered the General's office. Teal'c reported what he could about their mission and then requested permission to return to Antar, which was granted.  
  
Over the next several hours, the remaining seven teams returned from their missions; all successful. Only one of the teams had any injuries but they were not severe. And only one of the queens had been killed while evading capture, but the evidence, pointing to another Goa'uld as her murderer, was able to be planted anyway. Reports were also coming in from the Tok'ra already, on the effectiveness and repercussions of Operation Queen Bee on the remaining Goa'uld.  
  
The Tok'ra believed that all Goa'uld might be pulled into the war; System Lord down to minor snake, they were all dependent upon the queens. Battles were already breaking out but because so many Jaffa had left their masters, the Goa'uld were finally having to fight each other, rather than each other's Jaffa armies. Also, most of the Goa'uld no longer trusted their Jaffa after hearing reports in past weeks of their fellow snakes being assassinated by their former slaves and many had dismissed or banished their armies even without Antarian intervention.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next week, reports coming in and activities going on, both on Earth as well as on Antar became many and varied. Reports of the escalating Goa'uld war were offset by the preparations for the Royal Weddings.  
  
"It's a good thing that Earth is in such a 'back-water' region of space." Jack O'Neill commented, during SG-1's debriefing with General Hammond. "Now that Ra, Hathor, Seth, Apophis and Osiris are all dead, none of the other Goa'uld should be interested in us."  
  
"So hopefully they won't decide to come and fight over us; like dogs over a juicy bone." Daniel added.  
  
"Exactly right, gentlemen" General Hammond replied. "I want to commend you all on the successfulness of your mission. You and the other seven teams have all achieved something very important for Earth, Antar and the rest of this galaxy...being the catalysts for the Goa'uld's final downfall! In fact...there is to be a medal-ceremony, to be held on Antar right after the Royal Weddings. The President and King Zan will officiate."  
  
"Uh...wow, General; that sound fantastic!" Daniel spoke up.  
  
"It was nothing, really." Jack deadpanned.  
  
"Thank you, sir; I don't think any of us were expecting that." Sam replied while gently kicking Jack under the table.  
  
"Indeed that is very good news, GeneralHammond." Teal'c replied.  
  
"My Dan'yel...being given a medal!" Sha're sighed proudly.  
  
"And you too, Mrs. Jackson." General Hammond assured her as Daniel grinned down at her.  
  
"Me? But, but..." Sha're sputtered.  
  
"My brave Sha're, being given a medal!" Daniel repeated her line and Sam blushed when she saw Jack mouth "ditto" at her from across the table.  
  
"Uh, General, do you have any news about the fate of Ba'al?" Sam asked. "Since we killed Apophis, who was supposed to go after him for abducting his queen..."  
  
"That snake was implicated in two other queen abductions, Carter, so at least two other Goa'uld will be gunning for him, never fear." Jack replied all business again.  
  
"Well, are there any other questions?" General Hammond asked. "You're dismissed then." He smiled to his favorite team.  
  
"Great, with just three days until the weddings there's a lot left to do." Daniel said as they all rose from their seats.  
  
"I will see you in three days then." General Hammond said before stepping into his office to answer his red phone; the hot-line to the President.  
  
On the way down the hallway, Jack thought of something he needed to ask his C.O. after all and doubled back towards the General's office. When he reached the door, Jack raised his hand to knock but then faintly heard the General's voice as he spoke on the phone.  
  
"Yes, Mr. President, I know it's been seven days...yes, sir, I've made my decision."  
  
But just then, two science personnel passed by, speaking in technobabble and Jack was unable to hear what the General's decision about whatever-the-problem-was, had been.  
  
"When do you want to tell them?" The General was still on the phone and yet another two men, SFs this time, came by blocking out the General's next words.  
  
The phone call seemed to have concluded, but when Jack raised his hand to knock again, he realized that he had forgotten what he wanted to ask his C.O. and stomped off down the hallway, frustrated. And half an hour after Jack's unwitting and unproductive moments of eavesdropping, SG-1 was ready to return to Antar. Accompanying them were four members of the Secret Service, who were gating to Antar yet again to set up security for the President.  
  
Michael Guerin and Maria DeLuca were waiting to greet them in Antar's Gate-chamber. Michael, the stoic, but efficient General was there to guide the Secret Service agents, while Maria; overexcited to the point of hyperventilating bride-to-be, was to guide SG-1 and Sha're to where the wedding preparations were being coordinated.  
  
"They won't let me go beyond the outer door of the building, to see any of the preparations and it's just killing me not knowing what's going on...I mean, this is My wedding after all, I should know what's going on shouldn't I?...I don't know how Isabel's handling all of this, she's such a control-freak...in fact, I haven't seen her in a day or two...do you think they've, like...sedated her or locked her up in a room without any windows, to keep her from finding out what's going on? Hey, you guys are all into that top-secret-sneaking-around kinda stuff, do you think you could find out what they've done with Isabel? And you'd tell me the truth, right...I mean after you've found out what the truth is...hey, I haven't seen Tess around lately either, do you think they've locked her up too?"  
  
"Maria, Maria! Chill out, will you?" Sam chuckled at her excitable friend. "I know it's nerve-racking, waiting for the big day, but you need to calm down; I'm sure that everything will be wonderful."  
  
"Calm, who says I'm not calm? I think I have the right to not be calm okay...so deal with it!" Maria cried out before turning on her heal and leaving them at the door to the building where the preparations were being finalized. She had never stopped talking during the entire trip down the hill from the Gate-chamber.  
  
"Do you...think that we'd better warn Michael about the mood Maria's in?" Daniel asked concerned fro his fellow male.  
  
"I bet Michael already knows all about it. For two such different people, those two really seem to know what the other one is feeling...and how to deal with it." Sam replied, looking up into Jack's brown eyes.  
  
"That's an important thing to have in a relationship." Jack said, gazing back into Sam's blue eyes.  
  
Inside the building was a sort of organized chaos; there were dozens of people at work...including, the teammates were surprised to see, Jeff Parker, Philip Evans and Jim Valenti.  
  
"Hey folks, when did you get here?" Jack called out before hand shakes were exchanged.  
  
"Yesterday" Jeff answered. "And I guess we were getting under foot a little too much, so our darling wives sent us over here to help out."  
  
The kitchens in another part of the building were putting out mouth watering scents, but overlaying that were the scents of many, many different variations of flowers, which were being plucked from their parent flower.  
  
"I thought they began stringing those garlands weeks ago, aren't they done yet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah and why are they doing everything by hand; why not just wave their hands...use a little alien-mojo and be done with it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, we began all of this work weeks ago." Seria, who had just walked up to them spoke up. "We use our alien-mojo, as you call it, Jack to keep them fresh, but we will not only be hanging them in our holy clearing, they will be strung all over the city and along the walkway out to the clearing and that takes a lot of garlands! And before you can ask your question again, Jack; we do all of this work by hand for special occasions, such as weddings because as each person works, they say prayers for the person or people the occasion is being held for...For health and happiness...and fertility in a new marriage and so forth."  
  
"That is lovely." Sam and Sha're both sighed.  
  
"Yeah, that is nice." Daniel agreed.  
  
"So many well wishes must hold considerable power." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"How can we help?" Jack asked, knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of this.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you." Seria said, smiling.  
  
Several hours later, Jack and Sam entered their quarters with a sigh of relief; they had put in a great deal of work.  
  
"I feel as though I should go for a five mile run and then take a mud bath; get really dirty and sweaty." Jack remarked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the running and sweaty part, but mud baths are supposed to be very beneficial for your skin; keeps it well moisturized." Sam replied.  
  
"Must you ladies turn every pleasure of being a guy into a 'girl-thing'?" Jack asked. "I was meaning that after being inundated by flowery, perfumy smells for hours on end, I'm feeling the need to get Dirty...with a capital D. Get rid of the perfume and get back to looking and smelling more like a kick-Goa'uld-butt, bad-ass, Air Force, Black-ops-trained Male!"  
  
"Really?" Sam asked, softly. "I think it's very manly and sexy to see the softer side of a man; you know...cuddling a baby, picking apart flowers...while still wearing camouflage fatigues..."   
  
"Manly, huh? Sexy!" Jack asked.  
  
"Mnhmm, it takes a Real man to pick apart thousands of flowers and endure their overwhelming scent for hours at a time..." Sam said before grabbing the front of Jack's shirt and tugging him towards their bedroom. "In fact, why don't you come with me, airman and show me just how much of a man you really are?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Jack replied, following behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Daniel and Sha're returned to the Royal manor to find a visitor waiting for them on the back patio.  
  
"Dr. Jordon!" Daniel cried out, seeing his old mentor. "Wow, it's great to see you; I'm so glad you could come." The men shook hands heartily and then Daniel introduced Sha're. "David, this is my lovely wife, Sha're; she was away on her home planet of Abydos during the whole Osiris matter, but I'm sure you'll remember me mentioning her a time or two."  
  
"Or three, or...forty times." David Jordon added and Sha're stopped pouting at her husband's mild joke and smiled happily instead. "My dear, it's a great pleasure to finally meet the woman who has made my young friend so happy." David said charmingly as he took one of Sha're's hands in both of his.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you as well; my Dan'yel speaks of you with great respect and affection." Sha're replied.  
  
"David, have you been shown where you're to be staying?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I've already left my suitcase there; I'm just a short walk that way." David waved his hand vaguely to the left.  
  
"Well, if you'd like, we could show you around a little; this is a beautiful city and a fascinating culture, even if it has no ties to ancient Egypt." Daniel offered the older Egyptologist.  
  
"That would be wonderful." David replied.  
  
"Would you two gentlemen excuse me? I need to go speak to Liz." Sha're said.  
  
"Okay, Sweetness, I'll see you in a little while." Daniel said, kissing her gently on her brow.  
  
A moment later, Sha're watched as the two men strolled away and heard Daniel's voice drift back to her.  
  
"I guess Sarah won't be coming, even to celebrate the end of the Goa'uld?"  
  
"No...I hear from her from time to time of course." David said.  
  
"As do I." Daniel added.  
  
"But she just wants to forget that the Stargate even exists. She's happy where she is." David assured Daniel.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day dawned bright as more wedding guests arrived, including representatives from the other four planets in the Antarian alliance. General Hammond was scheduled to come through in the mid-afternoon, to attend the wedding rehearsal; he was acting as father of the bride to Tess, whose own father had died long ago, during the Antarian Civil War.  
  
Earlier in the day, the large group of people who were making the preparations for the weddings, including SG-1, Sha're and David Jordon all trooped out to the clearing, to finish hanging the floral garlands from tree to tree.  
  
"Hey everyone, back off for a minute, they're going to test the screens." The leader of the volunteers called out and everyone stepped away from the ring of trees.  
  
"They're what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Watch." Seria said, pointing to one area of the trees.  
  
Suddenly there was a shimmer and then a twenty-foot face appeared between two of the trees.  
  
"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"See, over there." Seria pointed to a space between two more trees, several yards to the right and then on around the clearing.  
  
Each time a large face or a group of people would appear and say a few words, sometimes in Antarian, but sometimes not.  
  
"What was that?" Sam asked, walking towards the trees again, once the test seemed to be completed.  
  
"We produce a mild electrical field between the trees to create a visual screen...sort of like the movie screens you were telling me about, Sam." Seria explained. "The ceremony is being recorded and the signal sent out to everyone in our alliance, since it is the wedding of our king. They can watch at home or in the gathering spaces within each of their communities. They in turn will be recorded and displayed on these screens so that the entire congregation, no matter where they are, here in the clearing or elsewhere, will be visible to us as well."  
  
"Cool." Jack said casually.  
  
But Sam had been watching her superior officer, friend and lover and had noticed that Jack had not been his usual self all day. He had been quiet and introspective...so Not Jack O'Neill. When all of the work in the clearing was complete, everyone returned to their homes; the wedding party especially, to bathe and rest before the rehearsal.  
  
"Jack is anything wrong?" Sam asked as soon as they had entered their home-away-from-home and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Hmm?" Jack asked, coming out of his deep thoughts.  
  
"Is everything alright, Jack?" Sam repeated, concerned.  
  
"Yeah...yes, everything's okay; I've just had some...uh...stuff on my mind, that's all." Jack replied, not looking her in the eyes. "Say, would you mind if I take my shower first? There's something I need to do before the rehearsal. Thanks." Jack said, before Sam could respond to his request and then he bounded up the stairs two at a time and almost slammed the bathroom door behind him.  
  
"Yes, sir, Colonel." Sam gave his back an irritated salute.  
  
Then going upstairs to their bedroom, she lay out their cloths to wear to the rehearsal; a navy-blue suit, reminiscent of his dress-blues, but not...Sam loved to see Jack in his dress uniform; and a blue-gray sheath dress for herself. Several minutes later Jack came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his lean hips, but Sam ignored him as she passed by him on her way into the bathroom. But Jack was too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice; a good thing as his self-confidence and courage were not as strong as they usually were and Sam's attitude might have sent them plummeting down through the floor.  
  
Sam came out of the bath twenty minutes later and got dressed in their silent bedroom. She was reminding herself that she had fallen in love with Jack O'Neill, being well aware of his moodiness and that whatever was bothering him now they would solve together, eventually. She was calm enough as she descended the stairs to notice how quiet the entire house was.  
  
"Jack?" Sam called out.  
  
"In here." Jack called back from the livingroom.  
  
Sam's breath caught in her throat as she entered the room and she paused to look around. Lit candles were everywhere including on the fireplace mantle where a beautiful bouquet of flowers were arranged in a lovely crystal vase. Jack stood beside the mantle, almost at attention.  
  
"Wow...you look...great!" Jack all but sighed out.  
  
"You do too." Sam replied, walking over to him. "What's all this for?"  
  
"Uh, well..." Jack floundered. Where had all the words which he had memorized gone all of a sudden?  
  
"Jack?" Sam prompted gently and then gasped again when he dropped down before her on one knee.  
  
"I had all of this planned out, memorized a speech and everything, but I can't remember any of it." Jack confessed looking pleadingly up at Sam. "The thing is...we've known each other for three years now, we've been though heaven and hell together...You know me better than just about anyone in the world...and I'd like to think that I know you pretty well...although you're still a mystery to me sometimes...Anyway, what I'm trying to say is...Samantha Carter, I love you with all my heart...and I'd be the happiest man alive if you'd marry me." Jack stiffened his legs so that he could continue to kneel and not just flop down onto the floor, after getting all of that out.  
  
"Oh Jack..." Sam knelt down in front of him. "What about the regulations, our careers?"  
  
"To hell with 'em!" Jack exclaimed. "We'll talk to Hammond beat him And the President over the head with their red-phones if we have to, until they agree to bend the rules for us...Hey, how many times have we saved the world? They owe us! But no matter what they say...I love you and I want to tell the world..."  
  
"Okay..." Sam began to say but Jack was on a roll.  
  
"Anyway, with the Goa'uld gone, I predict that the rest of the Earth's governments at least will have to be told about the Stargate; the potential for exploration and colonization will be phenomenal. Daniel can lead his own archeology team; dig up rocks to his heart's content and Teal'c will be busy with Bray'tac; dealing with all of those Jaffa...SG-1 won't have the same mission imperative that it used to...we would no longer...have to be teammates...you could devote yourself to your research and I...could stay home and raise our kids..."  
  
Jack...JACK!" Sam exclaimed to finally break into his words.  
  
"What?" Jack asked almost forgetting his original question.  
  
"I. Would. Love. To. Marry. You!" Sam said slowly, emphasizing each word.  
  
"You would? Really? Woo Hoo!" Jack exclaimed drawing Sam into a rib-cracking embrace. "Oh man, I have never been so scared." He admitted.  
  
"As if I could say anything else...I love you Jack." Sam told him seriously.  
  
"I love you." Jack repeated. "I um, didn't buy you an engagement ring; I didn't think that was your style...Instead, I thought that we could buy matching wedding bands and wear each other's around our necks or something."  
  
"You don't mean to suggest that we wear each other's ring with our dog-tags do you?" Sam teased.  
  
"Now there's a thought." Jack said, deadpan.  
  
"Jack!" Sam cried out, half-exasperated.  
  
"I was just kidding...maybe we could each buy gold chains or something." Jack suggested.  
  
"Much better" Sam agreed. "But now that you've asked and I've agreed, we better get going or we'll be late for the rehearsal."  
  
~*~  
  
While SG-1 and friends were finishing up wedding decorations, General Hammond came through the Stargate along with Janet Fraser and Cassandra. Michael met them and took them down to the Royal Manor where the General was to brief the Royal Four on the success of Operation Queen Bee and the two Earth-women would be taken to see Liz and Maria.  
  
"We've had reports from our physicians and your personnel as well, who are dealing with the Jaffa. But please tell us what you've heard from the front-lines." Max requested as soon as they were all seated in his office.  
  
"According to the Tok'ra, the operation is proceeding exceptionally well. All of the remaining System Lords took the bate we left behind, implicating each of them in the abduction of one or more of the queens. There have been no negotiations for their return or questions as to why they were taken, or to verify that any of the Goa'uld actually abducted the queens...It's just been a blood-bath." The General reported seriously and somewhat regretfully. "The Goa'uld have made a few retaliatory strikes against each other's Jaffa home-worlds, but that has only inflamed the senses of the freed Jaffa. They have put forward plans and asked permission to be allowed to fight and kill any remaining Goa'uld or loyal Jaffa at the end of this. They badly want to hunt down the last of the Goa'uld and kill them."  
  
"Looks like our catalyst really worked." Michael replied, satisfied.  
  
"We may not be taking part in the battle, but we'll be mighty busy afterwards; contacting all of the slave-planets and giving them the good news besides helping them to improve their life-styles...without overwhelming them." George replied.  
  
"We may need to bring someone in to help us with that, so that we don't do irreparable damage to those cultures who've been enslaved by the Goa'uld so long." Max suggested.  
  
"The President and I believe that the State Department at least should be brought into this eventually; perhaps within the next year...and quite possibly some of the major governments, as well. This galaxy is going to be opened up wide for us if the Goa'uld threat can be eliminated...the possibilities for exploration and colonization are incredible." The General got a far-off look in his eyes for a moment.  
  
"But first, we have to try and help all of those poor people on all of those slave-planets." Tess reminded him gently.  
  
"Yes, of course and to get that started I've already spoken to the SGC's base chaplain, Father Michael O'Connor. He has several friends who are missionaries and he's already made contact with them, discreetly...and they've given him a basis for us to begin with." The General said.  
  
"That sounds like a good place to start." Isabel replied.  
  
"Fr. O'Connor's friends reminded him and us...that no matter the oppression that these people have been living under, they will have their own government of sorts; elders or a council...their own ruses or taboos by which everyday life is regulated. We can't just go in and impose our ways over theirs; if we did, we'd be no better than the Goa'uld. We need to learn their ways and what their needs are. Is there anyway we can improve their lives without wiping out centuries of tradition and ways of life. He suggested setting up a system of trade between the slave-planets. According to Daniel, even though Abydos was a mining planet, the people had communal farms and were expected to be self-sufficient; the Goa'uld never brought in supplies for them, they only took the naquada, which the Abydonians mined. He believes that other mining planets will be set up the same. Teal'c told me that, that was indeed the case and that the Goa'uld also had slave-planets on which there were great farms to grow grains, vegetables and fruits or raise animals, but only one of each and all of it was to be given as tribute to their god. The people still only had a meager life-style."  
  
"What are we to do with the freed Jaffa?" Isabel asked.  
  
"That depends on how the wars ultimately turn out. Your physicians have been able to get a sense of what sort of personality each Jaffa they've healed, is. You've reported that most of the Jaffa who've had their symbiotes removed are good people. That's why they deserted their masters so easily. But even so, we are reluctant to allow any interaction between the Jaffa and their former slaves. And besides, the way that the Goa'uld are destroying each other's ships, big and small, there may not be enough left at the end of the war to ferry supplies back and forth. The Jaffa need to become self-sufficient as well, which may be a difficult thing for them to learn, since they were always supplied by the slave-planets. Most Jaffa communities never had so much as a backyard vegetable garden or a chicken coop." The General reported.  
  
The group continued to discuss things; throwing ideas back and forth for some time, but eventually the meeting broke up. General Hammond stayed behind as the rest exited Max's office, but their king's voice could be heard until the door swung shut.  
  
"So, General, what is your decision?"  
  
~*~  
  
The rehearsal went well for all four couples and the entire wedding party and the dinner which followed afterward was enjoyed by them all. It allowed them to release some of the tension which had been building during their fight against the Goa'uld. After the party, the brides-to-be, along with Sha're returned to the Royal Manor, while the grooms and Daniel split up and bunked with either Seria and Beneck or with Sam and Jack; one night apart so that the grooms would not see their brides before the wedding ceremony.  
  
~*~  
  
The day for the Royal Weddings dawned sunny and cool, but promised to warm up to the perfect temperature in time for the ceremony. Inside the Royal Manor, the brides were joined by their mothers and bride's-maids. The morning was spent in the female rituals; scented bubble-baths and then lotions spread over smooth skin afterwards. Manicures and pedicures, hair curled or hair straightened. The mothers told stories of their own courtships and weddings to their daughters and both generations shared stories about their sons or future husbands.  
  
"You all seem so calm, how can you be so calm?" Janet Fraser asked in wonder.  
  
"I've been on warp-speed for months, trying to find out what Valaria and all of you, our loving mothers were planning for our weddings..." Isabel glanced pointedly at Diane Evans. "Plus all the work that went into Operation Queen Bee...I'm just too exhausted to be nervous anymore. I'm just so happy that my wedding day is finally here!" Isabel broke out into her thousand-watt smile.  
  
"I'm much the same as Isabel." Liz replied smiling happily. "I've been so busy attending classes with Valaria on how to be a queen...plus, I had a melt-down a few days ago, but Max helped me through it...and today I just feel...joy! Max and I are finally getting married, after all we've been through in our relationship, today's the big day!"  
  
"I spazed out a few days ago too, when once again I was thwarted in my plan to get a peek at what all the preparations look like." Maria admitted and then sighed. "I guess I'm just resigned to my fate...being married to Spaceboy."  
  
Laughter broke out all around Maria at her suffer-in-silence tone of voice.  
  
"Maria, we all know ho much you love Michael and how much he loves you; you can't fool us." Cassandra, Maria's bride's-maid said, her young heart fluttering in her chest with the whole idea of being a part of a royal wedding.  
  
"I do, I really do...and he loves me too...sometimes I just can't believe how much I love him...and now I'm gonna start crying...Cassie, I had it all under control; why did you have to ruin it?" Maria cried out.  
  
"No you are not going to cry at your wedding." Amy DeLuca-Valenti ordered her daughter. "That's my job."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Maria said soggily as she hugged her mother and both DeLuca women fought to control their emotions, for now.  
  
"Tess...are you okay, you've been really quiet all morning." Isabel asked but her friend did not respond. "Tess?"  
  
"I think she's in shock." Liz said worriedly, lightly slapping the other girl on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh man, she's starting to cry!" Amy exclaimed equally worried.  
  
"What made me think that I'm anywhere near good enough to marry Kyle?" Tess murmured softly, her eyes still blank. "He's so handsome and sweet and funny...he deserves someone way nicer than me..."  
  
No one knew what to say to that.  
  
"Maybe we should risk tradition and ask Kyle to come over here." Nancy Parker suggested.  
  
"I can't see him now!" Tess wailed, tears streaking her mascara down her face. I don't deserve him...I...I...can't go through with this!"  
  
"Is she hyperventilating?" Maria asked.  
  
"No, she's not going to hyperventilate." Amy DeLuca said determinably as she took Tess by the shoulders and shook her a little. "Tess, can you tell me that you no longer love my step-son?" Amy asked.  
  
"I love him so much...enough to give him up for his own good..." Tess wept.  
  
"Now you listen to me, Tess Harding. Kyle loves you so much that it would kill him if you backed out now (though why he loves such a cry-baby, ruin-everything-for-everyone-at-the-last-minute little fool, I have no idea.)!" Amy said with a certain light in her eyes as she watched Tess closely for her reaction.  
  
"It wouldn't kill him...would it?" Tess asked a little hope in her voice. "I'd be disappointing him?"  
  
"And everyone else." Amy reminded her; not unkindly. "Do you truly love Kyle?"  
  
"I...yes I do, with all my heart." Tess said slowly coming out of her shock.  
  
"Then-show-him!" Amy bit out, but in a soft voice. "Go out there, marry the young fool and make him the happiest man alive."   
  
"I can do that!" Tess said excitement building in her voice.  
  
"Make sure you do." Amy said softly as she gathered Tess into a motherly hug. "He's my son now." And all Tess could do was nod and wipe her nose with a tissue Diane passed her.  
  
"I think some of us could use a make-up redo." Isabel said, passing her hand in front of her own face before passing it in front of Tess', repairing the ravages left by her tears.  
  
Liz, who was becoming quite good at using her own growing powers to fix her own appearance, swept her hand over Maria's face and a few other's as well.  
  
"There, all set." She said.  
  
"Just in time, we better get going." Sam said glancing down at her watch.  
  
They all exited out the back of the Manor and as they crossed the patio, they saw Valaria coming towards them with the President walking beside her; Secret Service agents discretely just beyond earshot.  
  
"My, don't all of you ladies look lovely on this special day of yours." The President said charmingly.  
  
"Yes, you do all look absolutely beautiful." Valaria agreed as she came over to Liz and took her hands in hers. "All of your fiancés are very lucky men." She said to all of them before returning her gaze back to Liz. "And this world is very lucky to be gaining such an exceptional queen."  
  
"Th-thank you, Your Highness." Liz said formally.  
  
She gently squeezed the older woman's hands, which still held hers between them, as she made a quick but graceful curtsy. Valaria smiled down at her petite daughter-in-law-to-be.  
  
"That is the last time you will ever call me that or need to curtsy to me. After today it will be I who calls you 'Highness' and curtsies to you." She said softly.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that, Your Highness." Liz said deliberately. "You will ever be the King's Mother; always respected, always loved by all of us."  
  
"As I said, you will make an extraordinary queen." Was all Valaria said before disengaging her hands from Liz's and walking away with the President and his Guard.  
  
"Let's allow them a few minutes to get seated." Isabel said.  
  
"Don't even think about sitting down on that patio furniture!" Amy cried out as Maria made as if to do just that.  
  
"I'm too nervous to sit down anyway." Maria pouted before slipping her arm through Liz's and making her pace around the patio instead.  
  
'They Are all so beautiful.' Nancy Parker thought to herself as she watched her daughter circle around the rest of them. 'The dresses turned out so beautifully.'  
  
All of the brides' dresses had the same skirts; a baby pink underskirt over a hoop just showed below the white over skirt, which topped it, but which was drawn back to each side in the front; ala "Sleeping Beauty" or "Cinderella". And all of the dresses had long, tight sleeves made of delicate white lace with the tiniest of pink, silk rosebuds dotting them all over. To make each dress slightly different, each white bodice had a different neckline. Isabel's was square, Maria had a sweetheart neckline, Tess' had a scoop-neck and Liz had a tight, high necked collar, which emphasized her slender neck. Additionally, to distinguish Liz's dress from the rest, the designer had also insisted on embroidering the Antarian Royal Crest in a delicate, pale pink, lace-like pattern all over the skirt and around the high collar. Liz had not liked the idea when it was first mentioned to her, but loved it when she saw the finished product. All of the brides had their hair swept up into elegant buns and wore wreaths made up of several different types of white flowers. Liz's wreath was again distinguished with the addition of a few pink flowers as well.  
  
The bride's-maids wore simplified versions of the bride's dresses but without the hoops and the white overskirt was not drawn back in front, but hung down in soft folds over the pink underskirt, which peaked out from underneath by three inches. Each bride's-maids' dress had the same lace sleeves, but without the pink rosebuds and each neckline matched that of the bride they were accompanying.  
  
"Valaria and the President have had enough time to get seated, let's go." Sam said again and all of the women carefully got into the waiting and flower-bedecked hover-craft and off they went to the Holy Clearing.  
  
~*~  
  
That same morning, out in the shared backyard between Seria and Beneck's houses, the grooms and their best men spent their time playing field hockey (instigated by Jack), basketball (suggested by Max) or even wrestled each other after Kyle goaded them all into giving it a try; anything to work off some of their excess energy and nerves. Jim Valenti, Jeff Parker and Philip Evans sat on the sidelines drinking fruity drinks and talking amongst themselves, but every once in a while they would be pulled into a hockey game or some basketball. Over an early brunch, some manly advice about the pleasures and pitfalls of the wedding night was passed on by the fathers and memories were shared about when the brides-to-be were little girls. But finally it was time for showers and shaves; getting dressed up and they all rushed inside. When the fathers and the best men; Jack, Beneck, Dr. Ebron and his son, Nardo arrived back after getting ready themselves, they found the four grooms all ready but restlessly pacing around outside.  
  
"The only good thing about these monkey-suits is that we don't have to wear ties with them." Michael exclaimed, tugging on the stiff, high collar which encircled his neck.  
  
"You all look pretty snazzy though, even without ties." Philip replied looking over the grooms and best men.  
  
They all wore sharply pleated dark maroon slacks with a thin white stripe running down the outside seam of each leg, a white, hip-length, long-sleeved shirt worn outside of the slacks and had that stiff high collar which Michael was complaining about. Over the shirt the grooms wore tailored, knee-length, long-sleeved collarless jackets which had no fastenings in front. And pinned over the left side of their chests was a single dark red rosebud.  
  
"Snazzy, Dad?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah, snazzy" Jim Valenti shot back. "Don't ya know what snazzy means?"  
  
"Yeah I know what it means...thanks, Dad." Kyle said sincerely.  
  
"The sash looks fine, Max; stop fiddling with it." Philip told his son.  
  
To distinguish Max from the other grooms, he was wearing a wide maroon sash tied around his waist on the outside of his jacket. The Antarian Royal Crest was embroidered delicately onto it in gold.  
  
The best-men wore the same outfits except that their jackets were shorter, coming down only six inches below the waist. Nor did they wear the boutonnières.  
  
"Time for you guys to get over to the clearing, before the brides do. The hover-craft are waiting out front." Daniel reported. "I'll see you over there once I pick up Dr. Jordon and Sha're."  
  
Daniel, Dr. Jordon and Sha're managed to arrive at the clearing just a few minutes after the others did and they fanned out to the head of each aisle, to greet the guests as they arrived. There were eleven of them, with Sha're helping Dr. Jordon and there were ten aisles to man. Not only the clearing was circular, but the set up for the sanctuary inside was circular as well, with ten sections for seating radiating out from a central raised dais. The platform was empty; no altar and no pulpit were upon it. Anything which was needed for any given ceremony was brought to the dais by the people involved.  
  
Finally, Valaria and the President arrived; the last of the guests and Max and Jack escorted them up to a front or inner-most seat; before joining the rest of the grooms and best-men up at the dais; each of them was standing around the outer edge of the dais, facing outwards. At the same time, a priestess, an old woman with a kind face, dressed in simple long, green robes, her white hair in two long braids, which hung down her front, came in from the other side and joined them on the dais. Each bride was to enter the sanctuary from a different point on the compass; North, South, East or West and proceed up the aisle to the dais...and her groom.  
  
And Jack noticed as he stood looking out over the congregation that the ten aisles continued on out along, it seemed, natural aisle-ways through the trees which circled the clearing. He had not noticed it before, but today with the garlands marking out those paths through the trees, Jack could see that from the central point in the clearing, one could look out and see for miles. Down three aisles, he could see the Capital, down three more aisles on the other side, he could see great mountains off in the distance and down three more aisles between those two extremes, Jack could see the much closer hills just outside the City, where the Stargate made its home. This holy place was all about being at the center; at the center of the world, both natural and man-made and being at the center of the immense congregations which had worshiped there for centuries, perhaps even millennia...and giving thanks for it all...  
  
Suddenly four horns sounded from the four quarters of the clearing and everyone went silent, but no one stood; instead they waited expectantly and gazing down the aisles opposite from where they sat. Then a gentle music began to play, the melody as soft as a breeze. Other instruments joined in adding to the anticipation, but still fluid and soft. Next came the ringing of tiny bells, but there was a rhythm to them, as if to denote the slow marching of faeries. Then Jack noticed the gazes and craning of necks of the people seated in front of where he stood, trying to see something behind him and he turned his head enough to see. Janet Fraser had begun to slowly walk up the aisle with Tess on General Hammond's arm, following behind her. Janet had just reached the dais, General Hammond had kissed Tess on the cheek and put her hands into Kyle's and taken his seat when Cassandra started down her aisle, ninety degrees away from the one Tess had traversed. Maria, on Jim Valenti's arm came slowly after her. Step-father and daughter had just made it up to the front when Seria began walking down the aisle across the clearing from the one Maria had just walked down. Necks swiveled as Isabel began to walk down the aisle behind her bride's-maid. Philip Evans kissed his daughter on the cheek, put her hands into Alex's and took his seat, but then there was a slight pause before Sam began to glide (there was no other word for it in Jack's mind) down the aisle. Everyone's eyes were glued as Liz, on her father's arm, followed after and came up to the dais to face Max. Jeff kissed her on the cheek, put her hands into Max's and then took his seat beside Nancy.   
  
Now the wedding party shifted around a bit. The priestess remained in the center of the dais and the brides stepped up onto it, to face their respective grooms; the couples showing their profiles to the congregation. The groom's-men stood two steps below the dais facing each of their respective bride's-maids and these couples stood two steps away from each other so that they did not block the congregation from seeing the brides and grooms who circled the dais. Sometime between Maria's and Isabel's walk down the aisle, Jack had noticed that the huge screens between the trees had been lit up and he could see thousands more people gazing out of those screens, watching with the same joy on their faces as those sitting here in the clearing.  
  
After all of the preparations, the ceremony was a very simple one. The priestess lifted her hands and head up to the sky...  
  
"I call upon The God, who has no name and no form, but who caused everything to be created...to bless these four couples who stand here with me in The Center today. They have come to begin their new lives together, in Your Presence and before all of these people they make their vows to one another..."  
  
The priestess brought her head and hands down and smiled gently at Kyle and Tess, indicating them to begin their vows to one another. Their voices were soft with nerves and yet everyone in the congregation; near and far away, could hear them easily where they sat.  
  
'It's as if we're all wearing earphones.' Jack thought to himself. 'Their voices aren't booming over us, it's as if they're standing next to each and every one of us, all at once.'  
  
Each couple had been encouraged to write their own vows with only some gentle guidelines from the priestess on what they should include. As each couple took turns saying their vows and exchanging their rings, their words of love, commitment, healing and forgiveness rose like a light filled mist to float and pulse above their heads.  
  
"You may now seal your unions with a kiss." The priestess told the couples, once Max and Liz; the last couple, finished saying their vows and all four couples did just that.  
  
Jack noticed that the gazed of many in the congregation were raised above the young couples, to the pulsing mist above them and he unconsciously began to count the pulses himself. But finally the couples broke their passionate lip-locks to the gentle laughter of those watching and the mist began to dissipate.  
  
At this point the best-men and bride's-maids stepped away from the dais to go and sit in seats reserved for them and began to clap along with the congregation; everyone grinning happily. After a few moments the priestess whispered to three of the couples and as in their rehearsal, they also left the dais to go and sit in their reserved seats, leaving just Max and Liz up on the dais with the priestess. But she too left the dais and walked down until she stood before Valaria and then bowed before her.  
  
"Your Highness..." The priestess said indicating with her hand that the Queen Mother should now approach the dais. Valaria stood and with great dignity approached the dais but did not step up onto it. At the same time, Sam had stood up from her seat and quietly come to stand beside and just below Liz.   
  
At the same moment the priestess had stepped off of the dais, another priest in green robes walked up to it between two Antarian Guards. In his hands he carried a crystal tray with an intricately cut crystal dome on top of it. Inside the dome lay a crown. With very little fanfare the priest bowed his head to Max, lifted the dome up off of the tray and presented the crown to his king. Max, who was blushing slightly under his tan took the crown and placed it on his own head. The priest nodded to him (to indicate that the crown was on straight) and then stepped back with the guards.  
  
As Max was turning back to Liz with his crown on his head, Valaria stood up and with great dignity approached the dais, but did not step up onto it. Instead she curtsied deeply before Max who bent over, took her hands in his, kissed them and then pulled on them indicating that she should stand up before him.   
  
"Your Highness." Valaria said to Max as Liz looked on with tears swimming in her eyes. "As my King's Mother did, years before, so I do now. I hereby retire my title as Queen of Antar so that you may bestow it upon your soul-mate...and my new Queen, Elizabeth Claudia Evans."  
  
Valaria reached up and carefully removed the crown from her head and presented it with a bow, to Max. At this, Sam quietly stepped up behind Liz and carefully removed the bridal wreath from her head and then stepped back down off of the dais and took her seat again. Max then turned to Liz, the Queen's crown in his hands.  
  
"Elizabeth Claudia Evans, I hereby ask you, here in the Presence of The God and all of Our people, do you wish to become Queen of Antar and will you accept all of the responsibilities and privileges which accompany that high rank?"  
  
Liz gazed up into Max's serious, yet love-filled amber eyes and saw also his pride and respect for her and spoke clearly.  
  
"I do, Your Highness." Liz then bowed her head a little to Max and lowered her eyes humbly.  
  
Sometimes she still could not believe that all of this was happening to her; as she had called herself once years ago, "the smallest of small-town girls". Liz then felt the weight, both physical and emotional, as Max gently placed the crown on her head and then tucking his index finger under her chin to lift her face and gaze back up to him. He leaned in and chastely kissed her on each cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear before turning back to the congregation.  
  
"In the Presence of The God and all of you assembled here, I present your new Queen of Antar!"  
  
Everyone cheered, there in the clearing and back on the screens as Max gently guided Liz to turn on the dais so everyone could see her. She was in a daze; this had been her wedding day and Now she had been crowned queen of an entire planet! She looked up to Max for encouragement and he smiled back down at her and then mouthed "You're doing great" as his arm tightened around her waist and his hand tightened on hers. When they finally circled back around to where Valaria still stood before the dais, Liz saw happy tears in her eyes. Valaria then curtsied deeply to her new queen, as did everyone out in the congregation, even those people from Earth and other planets. It was Liz's turn to bend down, take her mother-in-law's hands and draw her back up to stand before her. She kissed Valaria on both cheeks and whispered "Thank you for giving me such a great example and allowing me to marry your son; I love him so much." before straightening back up to stand next to her new husband and king.  
  
After a new round of applause and cheering, the priestess came to stand before the dais, bowing to her new Royal Couple and then turned to the congregation.  
  
"Let us celebrate these new marriages as these four couples step out into their new lives, together. The reception is out in the Park. Please come and join us."  
  
"Thank you, Mother." Max told the priestess as he and Liz stepped down from the dais.  
  
"May you have a wonderful life together, Your Highnesses." She said smiling.  
  
The priest came up now carrying two crystal trays and passed one off to the priestess. They bowed and removed the crystal domes from the trays.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Max murmured as he removed Liz's crown from her head and placed it on its crystal tray and then just as easily as he had put it on, he took off his own crown and placed it in its crystal home as well. The priests placed the domes back over the crowns and left the clearing with their guard escorts.  
  
"Here's your wreath, Liz if you want to put it back on." Sam came up with the rest of the wedding party and held out the ring of flowers.  
  
"Do you think I should bother putting it back on won't I be just taking it off again in a little while to throw over my shoulder?" Liz asked.  
  
Antarian brides wear flower wreaths rather than carry bouquets, so Liz and Maria had decided that they would throw their wreaths over their shoulders as a unique way of doing the traditional "bouquet-toss".  
  
"We're going to eat first and then dance together before any of the fun and games start, Liz." Max reminded her. "Why don't you put the wreath back on until later; you look so pretty wearing it."  
  
"Okay." Liz said happily as Max took the wreath from Sam and placed it back on his bride's head for her. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Max replied. "Now why don't we all get to the reception?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved." Jack said.  
  
The wedding party and other family and friends hopped into the hover-craft which were waiting for them and arrived at the reception in good time. The planning committee had gone all out and there were tables loaded down with food and drink. Everyone helped themselves; Max and Liz fed each other, which got the other three couples to give that a try with varying success. After everyone had had a chance to eat, the toasts began; from each of the best-men, the fathers and even the President. Then everyone was ready to dance by the time everyone had had their say and the fathers took their daughters out onto the dance floor.  
  
'My little girl's not only all grown up and a bride, she's a queen...of an entire planet! And I even saw her wearing a crown earlier today.' Jeff Parker thought in wonder as they slowly circled around the floor.  
  
"I am so proud of you, Lizzy; me and Mom too. You've made so much out of yourself...the secret life you had to live as you fought to keep your boyfriend alive and all that while you were still a teenager...getting your Ph.D. and then being recruited by the SGC...And now you've finally been reunited with Max after so many hard years apart, you've married him and now you're even a queen! Ah Lizzy!" Jeff fought to keep the tears back.  
  
"Daddy...I love you and Mom so much." Liz said also trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. "And I'm so glad that you found out about that secret life I led...and that you're proud of me...that means so much to me."  
  
Father and daughter hugged wordlessly, swaying back and forth a little for several moments before breaking apart.  
  
"Let me take you back to your anxious groom, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you once." Jeff whispered to Liz, who giggled wetly...  
  
All four grooms got their brides back from their fathers-in-law (and General Hammond who had danced with Tess) and happily danced with them for some time. During dinner and while they had been dancing, Liz had been hearing quite a few people refer to "the twelve pulses", but she could not figure out what they were talking about.  
  
"Max, I've been hearing nearly everyone refer to twelve pulses...what are they talking about?" Liz asked finally and Max blushed a little.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed, during the ceremony, while we were saying or vows, a white mist began to form over our head and it gave off a pulsing light." Max began.  
  
"Oh yeah...what was that?" Liz asked.  
  
"It's an Antarian thing that happens during weddings, the intense emotions of the bride and groom causes it." Max explained. "Anyway, once we were invited to kiss, people began counting how many times the light pulsed, until we stopped kissing. With the four of us combined, the light pulsed twelve times...and many people believe that that signifies how many children we'll have."  
  
"What? We're going to have twelve children?" Liz exclaimed, but Max shushed her.  
  
"Between us four couples, Liz; not just the two of us; and it's only a myth, nothing to worry about. It's a lot like the belief that whoever catches your bouquet will be the next to marry; just some harmless fun." Max said.  
  
"Except for today, right Max? Is everything set up?" Liz asked quietly.  
  
"Yep, the General will set up the groundwork for us." Max replied grinning.  
  
"Great!" Liz exclaimed happily.  
  
Just then Amy DeLuca waded out onto the dance floor and insisted that it was time to cut the cake. And after they had fed each other a piece of cake (and Maria had been cleaned up from where Michael had missed her mouth), the other fun began. With a wink from Max, General Hammond went up to the stage and had a word with the band leader before stepping in front of the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? For those of you who don't know me, I am General George Hammond, commanding officer of Stargate Command. I also played Dutch-uncle to Lady Tess and walked her down the aisle since she has no living male relatives to fulfill that little duty for her. And it was my honor to do so. But what I'm really up here for is to explain to anyone who's not familiar with Earth customs, two of the little games we're going to play in the next few minutes. At many Earth wedding receptions, the 'bouquet-toss' and the 'garter-throw' are two such games. The idea is that all of the unmarried ladies gather 'round the bride; she turns her back to them and throws her bouquet over her shoulder to them (or in the case of our four new brides here today, their wreaths). And it is believed that whoever catches the wreath will be the next person to marry."  
  
There was quite a bit of giggling after that.  
  
"Now, for all of our bachelors, we play a similar game. The groom removes the garter from his bride's...uh...leg...uh...turns his back to all of the men and throws the garter over his shoulder. I'm not sure if the same belief holds true with the men; that whoever catches the garter will be the first to marry, but I do know that whoever catches that little bit of elastic and lace here today will get a dance with the lucky lady who caught the bouquet."  
  
"You know, George..." The President called out from where he stood nearby. "What I've always heard is that quite a few couples meet for the first time when they dance after catching the bouquet or the garter...and quite a few long and happy marriages have resulted from their having met during that one dance."  
  
"That's very interesting, Mr. President; thank you for bringing that up, sir." The General said, winking at his co-conspirator. "So...uh...would anyone here like to play?"   
  
Dozens of hands went up in the air and the young ladies scrambled into a grouping to one side of the stage, while the bachelors grouped themselves together on the other side. Sha're and Daniel shoved Sam and Jack, respectively, into their appropriate group and then stood back to watch.  
  
"I think we'll do this one couple at a time since we have four couples with us here today." The General continued. "And Mr. and Mrs. Evans have told me that they would like to throw their own particular projectiles at the same time, so if that lucky couple would like to come up here onto the stage, we can all watch as Mr. Evans removes his wife's garter."  
  
The General gave a chuckle as Max simply picked Liz up and sat her down on the edge of the stage. Max tried to slide his hand up Liz's leg without raising her skirts too much ('Thank goodness her hoop is soft enough that it can be pressed down enough so that Liz's skirts didn't just fly up in front of her face.' Max thought.) but her garter was trickier to find than he thought...or at least that is what he told the audience as he ran gentle hands up and down his lovely wife's leg...But then Max finally drew the lacy garter down and over Liz's foot and the games could commence.  
  
Max helped Liz take off her wreath and handed it to her, winking as he did so and then both Liz and Max turned so that their backs were to their audience. Liz could feel the little tag, which Max had magically added to her wreath and concentrated on throwing it over her shoulder...and right into Sam's startled hands. Max threw the garter over is shoulder at the same time...and low and behold, if it did not just land in Jack O'Neill's outstretched palm.  
  
General Hammond left his M.C. duties as well as Isabel and Alex, to take their turns at the wreath and garter toss and walked around the crowed to the back where Sam, Jack, Max and Liz had gathered together. He saw the President casually closing in on the two couples as well.  
  
"I think something fishy happened during that toss." Jack told Max, half teasing, half serious.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack." Max replied, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What will the General think of us catching this stuff?" Sam asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Why don't you take another look at your wreath, Major...and your garter, Colonel?" General Hammond suggested, his own eyes twinkling with anticipation.  
  
Sam and Jack did as they were asked and both found a surprise as Liz began to giggle and Max chuckled next to them.  
  
"There's a medallion attached to the wreath." Sam observed.  
  
"The garter has one too." Jack added as they took a closer look at the small metal discs.  
  
"Mine has the Air Force seal on it." Sam exclaimed, puzzled and excited at the same time.  
  
"Mine has the...Presidential seal." Jack said cautiously, looking up at his superiors. "What's going on here, sir...sirs?"  
  
"These are an extra little gift to the two of you for all of your extraordinary work over the last three years." The President said. "I assume that you both understand what they and the delivery method employed here, signifies?"  
  
"I think so...General?" Jack asked, not wishing to give anything away until he was positive that he fully understood.  
  
"It came to our attention that you and Major Carter have...fallen in love..." General Hammond said. "And while that is against regulations, it was also pointed out to us how professionally and exceptionally you have performed your duties, in spite of, or...perhaps because of your relationship. And in recognition of the many times you have saved this planet, especially during your most recent mission...the President and I have decided to grant you a special dispensation to pursue your relationship with each other...as long as you continue to act professionally while on duty."  
  
"Thank you very much sir...sirs." Jack replied smiling, but then he became serious again as he turned to the General.  
  
"I've asked Sam to marry me...and she's said yes...And we were going to come and tell you after tonight, sir. To see if something could be worked out...and we were prepared to pay the consequences as well, sir."  
  
"I think that the Goa'uld have dealt out all the repercussions that anyone can stand, Colonel; almost dieing...several times in the line of duty is good enough for us. No mention of your actions together will be made in your permanent records." The General assured them.  
  
"Thank you very much sir." Sam said again after a moment of shocked silence.  
  
"Thank you, General." Jack added, his shoulders losing some of their tension.  
  
"So...have you two picked a date yet?" The President asked smiling.  
  
"Not yet, Mr. President; Jack only asked me this morning..." Sam answered.  
  
"Well, unless you have anymore questions, perhaps we should rejoin the party for a little while before we have to pull you away to attend the awards ceremony." The President suggested, looking around.  
  
The other three newly married couples had almost finished their wreath and garter tosses and because of the President's tight schedule the awards ceremony, to recognize everyone who had taken part in Operation Queen Bee was being held right after the Royal Weddings, at the nearby amphitheater.  
  
"Thanks again, General, Mr. President." Sam said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, thanks again, sirs." Jack added as the other two men walked away well satisfied with the conclusion of their surprise.  
  
As soon as they disappeared into the crowd, Sam threw herself into Jack's arms and kissed him senseless.  
  
"Oh man, I can't believe it!" Sam exclaimed after pulling away, but continuing to hug her fiancé.  
  
"It's not as if we haven't earned it." Jack said irreverently.  
  
"Jack." Sam scolded, pulling back a little.  
  
"I know, Sam; we are so lucky not to be in the brig right now." Jack became serious and pulled her back into another hug.  
  
They were brought out of their self-involved haze by giggles and chuckles coming from behind Jack.  
  
"I'm glad that worked out so well, aren't you Liz?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, Max." Liz agreed between giggles.  
  
"Wait a minute...did you two have something to do with that?" Jack asked, pointing his thumb behind him in the direction the President and the General had walked in.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble we would have been in if they hadn't decided to make an exception in our case?" Sam asked incredulously.  
  
"Hey, hey calm down." Max said smiling gently. "Yes, I had a few words with the President, that last time he was here on Antar; I asked him how many times SG-1 had saved Earth and whether that didn't earn some special consideration for a couple who loved each other so much...But..." Max said loudly to stop any protests from Jack. "We would not have allowed them to punish you for your love...I would have wiped their memories of my conversation with the President and any talks he had held with General Hammond if necessary." Max promised.  
  
"We don't feel guilty for what we did or what we were willing to do, to protect you and neither should either of you." Liz said sternly. "Just in the general order of things, you two deserve to be happy and in your love with each other...not to mention the extra you deserve for all you've done to keep the Earth safe."  
  
"It wasn't just us; it was Daniel and Teal'c and all the rest of the SGC who helped save Earth." Sam said fairly.  
  
"True, but I have a feeling that Daniel and Teal'c will receive the prize they each desire within the next year or so. And anyway, being in the military you two've lived under stricter regulations than Daniel and Teal'c have all these years." Max pointed out.  
  
"I hope so, I really hope so." Jack said after a few moments of thought.  
  
"Are we clear then?" Liz asked her two friends and they both nodded. "Then let's have a quick hug before you two go and change into your dress uniforms for the awards ceremony."  
  
The friends hugged and then the two Air Force officers quick-stepped their way back to their home where they could change. A short while later, looking very impressive in their dress uniforms, Sam and Jack made it to the amphitheater, attached to the park where the wedding reception was still going strong.   
  
The eight teams who had gone after the Goa'uld queens were there as well as many of the Antarians and SGC personnel. Most of the Antarian physicians were still busy working with the Jaffa on other planets, to remove all of their symbiotes and get their immune systems working properly. And SG-teams ten through fifteen had been left behind on Earth as a skeleton-crew, just in case something happened while everyone else was on Antar. But video equipment had been set up to send footage of the ceremony to Earth and to everyone else who wished to see it on other planets; physicians and Jaffa alike.  
  
"We are here to acknowledge and commemorate all those who have fought the Goa'uld over many, many years, especially those who lost their lives during that fight...let us all take a moment to remember our friends and comrades who have fallen." Max Evans said as he stood on the stage and everyone bowed their heads and remembered.  
  
SGC personnel remembered Charles Kowalski and the others from amongst their ranks who had been killed protecting Earth. Sha're remembered all of her people who had died under Goa'uld enslavement or directly at the Goa'uld hands. The Jaffa watching the ceremony while waiting to have their symbiotes removed or who were recovering from having the procedure done, remembered the hundreds, maybe even thousands of their brethren who had died while protecting and/or fighting for the false-gods they had served. And all Antarians remembered those who had died during Apophis' short-lived attack on their planet.  
  
"But today we are here to celebrate." The President announced proudly. "And to award those of you who took part in this latest and greatest battle against the Goa'uld. Operation Queen Bee has succeeded beyond our wildest dreams. The latest reports I have received as of this morning, Earth-time, tell us that almost all of the Goa'uld have killed each other and will finish the job in the next few weeks. Those who are left, if any, will be hunted down by the Tok'ra or their own Jaffa. And all but one of the Goa'uld queens have been destroyed; one of them...we don't have her name as yet...has agreed to become the new Tok'ra queen!"  
  
There was a spontaneous outburst of joy from the audience, begun by Jacob Carter and a few of his fellow Tok'ra, who had come to the ceremony.  
  
"The Antarian physicians caring for this queen have scanned her thoroughly and are certain that she is honest in her wish to spawn only Tok'ra symbiotes." The President concluded after everyone had calmed down. "I would like to add that once all of the Goa'uld have been handled, we plan to inform our world about the Stargate program in perhaps one year. First Congress, then the leaders of the other major powers; China, England and France (since Russia already knows about the Stargate.) will be told. Then the rest of the U.N...and the general populace will be told at least the basics of the Stargate's existence. At that time, all Earth Stargate military personnel will be awarded this medal."  
  
The President held up a jeweler's box and opened it. The large screen up on the stage showed a close up. The medal was an intricately carved replica of the Stargate, with its nine chevrons and all of the address symbols surrounding the inner ring and even a blue crystal in the middle to affect an open wormhole.  
  
"Until that day, when I will be honored to hand each and every one of you this medal, the Stargate must remain top-secret. But I am here today to tell you how proud I am of all of you; the work you are doing and the sacrifices you are making..."   
  
The crowd erupted again before General Hammond brought them to order again and everyone sat down.  
  
"At this time, however, we will present awards to the eight teams who participated in the most critical part of Operation Queen Bee. When your name is called, please come and stand on the stage." General Hammond said before he began to read off the names.  
  
Fifteen Humans, sixteen Antarians, one Abydonian and one Jaffa; thirty-three in all, equaling eight teams, came to the stage as their names were called under their team designations.  
  
"And finally, I call SG-1; Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Mrs. Sha're Jackson, please come forward." The General called out and the five teammates came to line up next to the other teams on stage.  
  
The President and Max Evans then began at the far end from SG-1 to award the Air Force Distinguished Service Medal or the Antarian equivalent, respectively to each team-member; General Hammond and Liz Evans (also wearing her crown again) guiding two floating trays bearing the medals and congratulating the awardees as well, as the audience joined them in applauding each team-member.  
  
"To Mrs. Sha're Jackson, for her heroism during Operation Queen Bee, I award the Air Medal..." Daniel kissed is wife after the medal had been hung around her neck and then joined his teammates in proudly applauding her.   
  
There had been some discussion about which medal to award Sha're. The Air Medal was decided upon as it is allowed to be given to foreign military personnel in actual combat, alongside U.S. military personnel.  
  
And now for SG-1." The President said, coming up before the rest of the team. "Not only for your extraordinary heroism during this most recent and most important mission, but also for your exceptional meritorious service during your years of being the SGC's elite, first-contact team; opening up the galaxy to us and protecting us from it as well...I award Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c the Air Force Cross."  
  
General Hammond had explained that they would have been awarded the Medal of Honor; the highest military honor, but that Congress was required to approve the awarding of that medal and they could not be informed about the Stargate, just yet.  
  
"And to Daniel Jackson, I award the Presidential Medal of Freedom; the highest honor which may be bestowed upon a civilian."  
  
The President, General Hammond, Max, Liz, the other seven teams up on stage and the entire audience...as well as quite a crowd of people who had gathered around the upper rim of the amphitheater, all broke out into applause and happy cheers as SG-1 were all given their awards. Everyone agreed that no one else deserved such high awards than SG-1.  
  
To Be Concluded Soon with the epilogue (a look ten years into the future)...stay tuned! 


	21. Epilogue: Ten years into the future!

Stargazers Stargaters Epilogue  
  
Author: jane  
  
E-mail: illta1985@aol.com  
  
Category: AU, Futurefic, Crossover(Roswell/Stargate SG1)  
  
Rating: PG13 (A few swearwords)   
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Roswell belong to Melinda Metz, UPN, Jason Katims and all the wonderful people who we all love for starting this fabulous series (but who we are frustrated with, for messing up the beautiful, 1st season story line!). Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
  
Summary: Epilogue: a look ahead ten years into the future, to see what Our Heroes from the SGC and Roswell are up to...and whatever happened to the Stargate.  
  
The year: 2010  
  
Miss O'Neill, Miss Evans, Whitman and Jackson, where do you think you're going in such a rush?" Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill asked the four, seven or eight-year old girls, but glared pointedly at her own daughter, Victoria. "You know there's no running in SGC hallways unless you're military personnel And we are under attack."  
  
"Aw Mom, we were just on our way up to the Gateroom; we didn't want to miss seeing Uncle Teal'c arrive." Tori answered.  
  
"He's not scheduled to arrive for ten minutes." Sam said, glancing at her watch. "That gives you more than enough time to 'calmly walk' up to the first level."  
  
"Yes, Mom." Tori mumbled, but allowed Sam to ruffle her hair playfully before turning away with her friends.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Judy Whitman murmured in awe of the SGC's chief scientist, even though Sam had changed baby Judy's diapers and was one of her father's best friends.  
  
"Okay, Aunt Sam." Claire Marie Jackson said to her godmother.  
  
Okay, Sam." Liza Belle "Libby" Evans said to one of her favorite "grown-up" friends.  
  
But the girls had not walked six yards when Tori cried out.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Hey girls, hi there 'Carter'." Retired Brigadier General Jack O'Neill greeted the girls and then waived to his much-loved wife, who was still standing several yards down the hallway. "Hey 'Vic', where's your brother?"  
  
"Just because he's my twin doesn't mean I know where he is twenty-four hours a day, Dad. And pleeaasssse stop calling me Vic! My name's Victoria or Tori. 'Vic' makes me sound like a boy." The young girl told her father while grinning up at the man she loved best in the whole wide universe.  
  
"Okay Sweetheart." Jack said gently, but with a twinkle in his eyes that told his daughter that she would continue to be called 'Vic' anyway.  
  
Victoria stomped off with her friends and Jack walked towards Sam until he could gather her into his still-strong arms.  
  
"Have you seen Johnny?"  
  
"What's he done now?" Sam asked sighing.  
  
"Our littlest airman managed to slip into the men's locker-room and tie the shoelaces on all of the boots. Two of our most coordinated and highly trained SFs tripped and landed face down on the floor just as they exited the locker-room."  
  
"Oh dear." Sam said and then covered up a snicker with a cough.  
  
I told the SFs that this should remind them to be ever vigilant; you never know when the enemy could strike...and that they should always tie their shoes before leaving the locker-room. I'm so proud of our Johnny...I just wish I didn't have to hunt him down and then make him polish the two airmen's boots as punishment."  
  
"Maybe both parties will learn something from this." Sam suggested. "The SFs will never hear the end of it and Johnny hates the smell of boot-black."  
  
"Well I'm off...explain to T will you?" Jack asked, kissing her quickly.  
  
"Sure, see you later." Sam called after her husband's rapidly disappearing back.  
  
Sam walked down the hallway to the elevator, rode it half way up, changed elevators and rode that one up to the first floor where the Stargate was now housed.  
  
Ten years ago, after the galaxy was made free of the Goa'uld by the heroes of the SGC and the existence of the Stargate had been made public, it was decided that the Stargate should be more easily accessible and so had been moved from its long-time home, two miles under the mountain, up to the first floor where much of NORAD had been housed. It was still "under the mountain", but was now on the same level as the great tunnel leading into the complex. NORAD was still located inside, but space throughout the facility had been reconfigured to meet the new needs of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.   
  
The huge underground facility had been changed over from military barracks to almost completely lab space, to house the hundreds of scientist who tested, analyzed and reverse-engineered anything which came through the great ring up top. Most of Cheyenne's military personnel had been moved down to Peterson Air Force base, which had been expanded to hold them, the air-wing which had always been there and an ambassadorial compound for all of Earth's ambassadors to the Stargate (and the worlds beyond) and their staffs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Colonel, the wormhole from Chulak should be opening up in...thirty seconds, ma'am." The tech in the new control room told Sam.  
  
Sam glanced through the window into the next door waiting room and saw her son, Johnny nonchalantly slip inside and walk over to some of his friends. Besides the four girls, Max and Liz's second son and second daughter; Mathew Stephen and Diane Elizabeth "Dee" were in there waiting for the rest of their family to come through. Judy Whitman's twin brother Charles Alexander was also in the waiting room along with Clair Jackson's older brother, Nicholas James.  
  
'Boy, there are a lot of twins among our bunch of kids.' Sam thought. 'Jack and I didn't even think we could have a child, according to all the doctors I'd seen; because of the naquada in my blood and other bio-marks in my system left over from my hosting the Tok'ra, Jolynar. But I became pregnant shortly after Jack and I were married and then it turned out that our love had created our twins, Johnny and Tori. Plus there are the Whitman twins, Judy and Charlie and the Guerins have the twins, Robbie and Marc as well as little Amy...oh yeah the Valentis have Suzie and Nan as well as J.J. What's really incredible is that Max and Liz are the only ones who don't have any twins, but they had four kids! Liz was one of those incredible women who actually thrive while they're pregnant. She never felt sick or tired like the rest of us; she practically glowed and was always full of energy and then...and then the babies would just pop out of her petite little body with hardly any trouble! Four kids, Philip, Libby, Matt and Dee.'  
  
Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the Stargate coming to life; the chevrons engaging, the wormhole erupting through the middle and then retreating to ripple brightly within its frame. A moment later, Teal'c stepped through, enfolded in the beige robes of Jaffa leaders.  
  
'I still can't get over how different he looks without Apophis' golden emblem on his forehead.' Sam thought to herself as she left the control room.  
  
After the Goa'uld war ended and all of the evil-snakes had been hunted down and killed and the Jaffa freed, the former warriors asked if the Antarians could remove the symbols from their foreheads. They said that the symbols only reminded them of their former animosity toward Jaffa who served an enemy Goa'uld and remained a basis for contention even after all of the Goa'uld were killed. The Antarians had easily wiped the emblems off every Jaffa forehead and now each Jaffa was judged by his own actions, rather than by whom his former master was.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Teal'c, it's great to see you!" Sam called out as she left the control room and walked up to her old friend and teammate.  
  
"It is good to see you as well, Samantha." Teal'c replied, bowing slightly.  
  
After ten years, "Samantha" was as casual as Teal'c would get in addressing Sam.  
  
"Jack is..." Sam began to explain her husband's absence, but was interrupted by a loud cry coming from the waiting room.   
  
Sam spun around and Teal'c tensed for action until he saw what was causing the commotion. Jack had caught up with his young son and currently had Johnny slung over his shoulder while the other children laughed at their young friend's cries and giggles.  
  
"Hey T." Jack called out as he stepped into the Gate-room. "Glad you could come." Jack held out his right hand while his left hand and arm kept a firm hold on the high-top encased feet of his young son.  
  
"It is good to see you as well, O'Neill." Teal'c said, bowing, but then one eyebrow went up in Jaffa confusion. "The Tau'ri custom of carrying one's offspring slung over a shoulder is most curious, O'Neill."  
  
"It's not an Earth custom, Teal'c; just one of Jack's." Sam said, chuckling; knowing that Jack would never allow anything to harm either of their children, even while they rough-housed.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c replied solemnly, his eyebrow still raised while Jack grinned happily.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Teal'c." Johnny called out; pulling himself out to the side of his father's back and waiving.  
  
"Hello, young Jonathon...do you not find that position to be uncomfortable?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Nah...not yet." Johnny giggled. "Daddy says it'll give me a different perspe...a different view of the world."  
  
"I see." Teal'c replied, chalking this situation up as another example of strange Tau'ri customs in child rearing. "Have MaxEvans and his Court arrived yet?" Teal'c turned to Sam and changed the subject to a safer topic.  
  
"They should be coming through any minute now." Sam answered, glancing at her watch.  
  
And just then the inner ring of the Stargate began to move.  
  
"Off-world activation." The technician in the control room called out over the P.A.  
  
"Okay, let's step back into the waiting room." Jack said, herding the other children, who had stepped out of the chamber, back inside.  
  
The Gate-room was not as utilitarian and drab as the old one, twenty-eight floors below, but it was just as secure with strict polices of who was allowed inside the huge chamber while the Stargate was in action. Behind specially formulated bullet-proof glass, visitors or SG-teams soon to be going off-world, could wait in relative safety and the techs in the control room next door could work, protected by the thick glass. But if any security risk arose, blast doors; even stronger than the old ones below, could drop in seconds and the chamber would be sealed off while security teams were marshaled into place and remote controlled weapons came online within the Gate-room itself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chevron six encoded...chevron seven, locked." The technician called out.  
  
The wormhole erupted and then withdrew and the iris automatically closed over the opening; another new procedure, which had been enacted after the Stargate was moved into its new home.  
  
"Receiving the Antarian IDC." The technician said.  
  
"Open the iris and send the clear signal." The duty officer ordered.  
  
One year after Operation Queen Bee and the Goa'uld war, the existence of the Stargate had been made public to the general populace of Earth, although its location is still top-secret. Five years after that, control of the SGC has been turned over to the United Nations with a team of ten Earth ambassadors to the Stargate being chosen from many different countries, to oversee its day-to-day operations. But, at-the-time General Jack O'Neill had insisted that a military contingent be kept in place as well. Therefore the SGC's military arm had been enlarged and filled with NCOs and officers from many different nations' military forces, but Jack saw to it that the original SGC core personnel were placed in command.  
  
~*~  
  
Moments later, Max Evans; King Zan of Antar, his wife and queen, Liz stepped through with all of their friends, Isabel and Alex Whitman, Maria and Michael Guerin and Tess and Kyle Valenti. Surrounding them were all of their children who were not already on Earth visiting their friends.  
  
"Hey folks, great to see you all." Jack called out as he and the rest of the hoard exited the waiting room and entered the Gate-chamber to greet all of their friends, young and old.  
  
"Have Daniel, Sha're and Shifu arrived yet?" Liz asked, glancing around the crowd which filled up the Gate-room.  
  
"They should be coming through any minute now." Sam replied.  
  
"In fact..." Jack said, speaking loudly enough to get everyone's attention. "I think we're going to be kicked out of here and since there isn't enough room for all of us in the waiting room, some of us should go out to the lobby and wait 'QUIETLY' there." Jack pointedly glanced at most of the kids.  
  
"But Da-ad!" Tori cried. "We all wanna be here when Uncle Daniel, Aunt Sha're and Shifu get here."  
  
"Vic-tor'ia." Jack spoke calmly and clearly. "There isn't enough room for all of us to fit into the waiting room. That is a fact. I am 'Requesting' that all of you kids, with a few adults, 'Please' wait 'Quietly' out in the lobby for a few minutes. You all will be able to see them five minutes after they arrive, I promise."  
  
"Five minutes?" Tori confirmed.  
  
"Tops." Jack assured her.  
  
"We-ell..." Tori looked around at her friends who were all nodding in agreement, but she felt that she had to give her father some grief about it...just on principle. "Okay, five minutes, tops...but if you keep us waiting one second longer...we'll be back!" She threatened and Jack smirked with pride at his daughter.  
  
"So noted, airman...here, take your brother with you and make sure that he doesn't wander off." Jack said finally lifting his giggling son down from his shoulder.  
  
Victoria opened her mouth to complain, but then decided not to bother and motioned to her friends.  
  
"Come on kids." And the whole pack left the chamber.  
  
All of the children of SG-1 and the Royal-Eight had honorary aunts and uncles all over the galaxy...Sam and Jack still lived on Earth, but Janet and Ebron split their time between Earth and Antar. Teal'c was living mostly on Chulak with his wife and son, all of the Antarians were still based on Antar, of course and Daniel and Sha're were living on Abydos. But everyone visited back and forth, especially the kids. They had even visited "Cousin" Thor's home planet and accompanied Daniel to archeological digs on other planets along with his archeology and anthropology teams.  
  
~*~  
  
"Off-world activation." The technician in the control room called out yet again.  
  
And a few moments later the Stargate erupted one more time. Sha're and Daniel came through with ten year old Shifu in between them and holding onto each of their hands. Daniel had officially adopted Sha're's son as his own right after the end of the Goa'uld war. Apparently Shifu had been speaking to his father as he stepped into the wormhole and barely paused after coming back out before continuing his question and Daniel answered his son as he absentmindedly walked down the ramp.  
  
"What great secrets are you telling your son, Daniel?" Jack asked to capture his friend's attention as soon as Daniel stopped talking; the two Jackson men had been speaking ancient Egyptian, the native language of Abydos.  
  
"What Jack? Oh, um, Shifu and I were just discussing the artifacts I brought back from last month's dig; he's been helping me, haven't you, Shifu?" Daniel explained, glancing down proudly at his son.  
  
"Uh huh...it's fun!" Shifu replied happily.  
  
All three of Daniel and Sha're's children loved the individual attention which their parents always found time to given them, somehow. The entire SGC, added to SG-1 and Sha're, had been very protective of Shifu when he was younger in case any last Goa'uld or the NID should show any interest in the son of two Goa'ulded hosts, but Janet Fraser had been allowed to run a few tests and the boy had proved to be totally Human with no Goa'uld "secrets" hidden anywhere within his DNA.  
  
~*~  
  
"Another scientist..." Jack mumbled out of old habit while grinning at his old friend and tightening his arm around his beloved wife's slim waist.  
  
Jarrod Smyth, the technician in the control room watched the reunion from his post at the dialing-computer. He had joined the SGC six months after the excitement and danger of the Goa'uld-war was over and half a year before the rest of the world had learned about the heroic exploits of SG-1 and the other teams, but he had heard many of the stories from the people who had lived them; Major Ferretti, Lt. Hailey and even Colonel O'Neill himself and he felt a thrill run up his spine to see the SGC's premier team meet together again.  
  
They all had their own lives now, but he knew that they managed to get together at least every six months if not more often than that. General O'Neill had retired from the Air Force, but was still a consultant and Colonel Carter was the senior-scientist here. The Jacksons were living on Abydos, but Dr. Jackson was asked to speak at universities and seminars all over the world, besides going off-world to supervise archeological digs on a dozen different planets...along with his wife, Sha're, who was a talented linguist in her own right. And Teal'c, the former Jaffa, was one of the great leaders, along with his mentor, Bray'tac and they (along with Teal'c's wife and son) were still very busy helping the former Goa'uld warriors develop their own societies and communities...almost out of whole-cloth. But Jarrod watched them now, talking and laughing; their past adventures and trials out of mind, but never completely forgotten.  
  
Back in the Stargate-chamber, Jack glanced at his watch and winced.  
  
"We'd better get going, folks." He called out and began herding everyone out of the chamber and down the hallway, through security to the front entrance.  
  
"Thirty-two, thirty-one, thirty seconds..." Tori was calling out, watching the read-out on her wrist-unit.  
  
"Hah, I told you we'd be out here in under five minutes, Vic." Jack smirked.  
  
"Mom, Dad! Uncle Daniel, Aunt Sha're, Shifu!" The Jackson kids, and many of the other children called out as they all rushed forward.  
  
"Hey, hey, guys, why don't we go over to the convention center and then you can talk to your heart's content." Jack suggested and everyone agreed, walking out through another security check-point and got into the vans which were waiting for them.  
  
~*~  
  
The Colorado Springs Convention Center, built nine years ago to handle all of the new scientific and technical seminars and other business which the Stargate had brought to the area, was huge, with conference rooms, lecture halls, ballrooms, dining rooms, a health spa and gym; all built around several glass-enclosed courtyards, which housed a huge swimming pool, tennis courts and an excellent playground for kids.   
  
And inside the courtyard which housed the pool, cub-reporter Cheryl Cooper and her camera-man, Charlie waited for the guests of honor to arrive. Many of the SGC personnel, who had already arrived, were seated at the tables or on the lawn-chairs which were scattered around the huge patio, surrounding the pool, enjoying drinks and snacks.  
  
Years ago, when the world had learned about the Stargate, the heroes of the SGC had had their pictures splashed all over the media and every news agency was begging for interviews...not that they had been granted many of them. It seemed that everyone at the SGC was outrageously modest and tight security had been set up to ensure their safety and privacy.  
  
Now, even though their names, faces and heroic deeds would go down in history and every school child would be taught about the SGC, the media was very rarely interested in their day-to-day actions. But Cheryl was honored to be here; if only to cover the reunion from afar, as a personal-interest story.  
  
"Here they come, Charlie." Cheryl told her camera-man as she received word over her earpiece from the clerk at the front desk. "There they are; push in slowly to get a close-up of the entire group." She instructed as she stood behind him and watched the action on the tiny screen attached to his camera.   
  
"Not only SG-1, but the Antarian Royals...and all of their kids." Charlie noticed.  
  
"Yeah, General Guerin just made us." Cheryl added as the Antarian Head-of-Security's gaze zeroed in on the two reporters, but did not approach them.  
  
They watched and recorded as the newly arrived group came forward and then spread out to greet their family and friends. The Parkers, Evans, Whitmans and Valentis had arrived earlier. All four couples had decided to remain on Earth, after their children had married. They continued their careers in Roswell, but traveled up to Colorado Springs once a month to step through the Stargate and visit their kids and grandchildren.  
  
Janet Fraser and her family were also there; chatting with retired George Hammond, Jacob Carter, David Jordon and Lou Ferretti. Janet and her husband, Ebron jointly ran the medical research department within the SGC and they had made great strides in furthering medical treatment; developing Antarian technology to work on Human physiology and vice-versa. General Hammond had retired one year after Operation Queen Bee, but was still consulted now and again on SGC business, in between his spending lots of time with his two grand daughters. Dr. David Jordon was semi-retired, but still enjoyed visiting archeological digs with his protégé, Daniel Jackson. Colonel Ferretti was the military C.O. at Cheyenne Mountain, in charge of the military arm of the SGC, under the U.N. civilian leader of the entire complex. Besides Jack and Daniel, he was the last remaining member of the original team, who had first stepped through the Stargate so long ago.  
  
~*~  
  
Max, Liz and the others entered the courtyard and saw where their parents were congregated around a couple of tables.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa!" Were called out as the grandkids surged forward and their parents followed quickly behind.  
  
Hugs and kisses were doled out to all of the grandchildren before they all swarmed off to greet their other friends and play in the next courtyard over. Then general greetings were shared all around before Kyle, Tess, Michael and Maria crowded around Jim and Amy Valenti and Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex shared their attention between the Parkers, Evans and Whitmans.  
  
"It's so great to see you all." Diane Evans enthused as she ran her mothers gaze over her children; Max was looking more rested than the last time she had seen him, but Isabel was looking a little harried. But then, it was just after Christmas and New Years, so her daughter had probably not calmed down from all the running around the holidays had entailed...  
  
"Planning on doing any skiing while you're here, Lizzie, Max?" Jeff Parker asked.  
  
"The kids are counting on it, Dad; that's why we agreed to have the reunion here on Earth, instead of on Antar, where it's spring." Liz replied.  
  
"Great...I can see snow forts and snowball fights in our future too." Michael said, half teasing, half grousing.  
  
"You're the one who thought using snowballs to train our children how to use their levitation powers would be a good idea." Maria reminded him with a chuckle. Raising three children, all with varying degrees of alien powers was quite a challenge. But then Maria DeLuca-Guerin had always loved a challenge, no matter how much she complained about it.  
  
Philip Evans Sr. glanced around the table at his fellow parents and receiving nods from all of them changed the subject before Michael and Maria could start fighting.  
  
"Um...there's something we'd like to say to all of you."  
  
"What's that Dad?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, before the President arrives to honor all of you today, we...all of us...wanted to tell you..." Philip broke off, unusually choked up all of a sudden.  
  
"We wanted to make it clear that we, your parents, are all very, very proud of you as well." Jeff Parker said, looking directly into his son-in-law's eyes before glancing at his daughter and then the rest of their friends.  
  
"And not just for what you helped accomplish ten years ago." Nancy Parker said.  
  
"You've all raised some pretty terrific kids." Diane Evans said.  
  
"You helped to set up programs and facilities where we poor Humans could learn all about your advanced technologies." Mr. Whitman nodded at Max and Alex.  
  
"And furthered our understanding of medicine and other health sciences." Amy DeLuca-Valenti added, smiling at Liz and Maria.  
  
"And you've worked very hard to gain Intel, to keep us all safe and secure here on Earth as well as out among the stars." Jim Valenti nodded to Michael.  
  
"And most importantly of all, you've managed to grow up into intelligent, mature adults, loving, nurturing parents and just plain good 'people'." Philip finished what he had been trying to say earlier.  
  
"Here, here!" The parents raised their glasses and solemnly saluted their children until grins broke out and a hug-fest ensued.   
  
"Thanks, all of you." Max said, blushing. Very rarely did anyone see that old, shy, hiding-behind-the-tree Max Evans anymore, but there he was right then as he gazed around the tables at his parents and friends. "You know, if it hadn't been for Mom and Dad taking us in all those years ago...and all of you giving us all such great examples to follow over the years, we'd never be where we are, or who we are now."  
  
More hugs and kisses were shared as Cheryl Cooper and Charlie watched what was being said, but the love and pride as well as the smiles and tears being shared amongst that group were impossible to miss.  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time, several yards away, similar greetings were being shared. The Jackson and O'Neill kids had swarmed around George Hammond, Jacob Carter, David Jordon, Lou Ferretti and Janet and Ebron, who were considered to be their joint grandfathers, uncles and aunt.  
  
"Where are Cassie and Nordo?" Johnny O'Neill asked.  
  
"I think they're supervising some games over in the other courtyard." Janet said, referring to her daughter and Ebron's son, who had just become a married couple two months before.  
  
"Hey great, let's go find 'em!" Johnny cried and all the grandchildren ran off after another round of hugs were shared.  
  
"It's great to see you all again." David Jordon, Daniel's mentor said smiling around the tables as everyone sat down. "It's a shame your father Kasuf couldn't make it, Sha're, or your brother, Ska'ra ."   
  
"Father says that his old bones can't take the cold of a Colorado winter anymore." Sha're explained. "Plus, Mariam, Ska'ra's wife is supposed to give birth any day now and Father says he must be there to hold his new grandchild in his own hands as soon as he or she is born." Sha're explained with a smile.  
  
"Maybe Mariam will hold off until you're able to be there as well." Janet suggested hopefully.  
  
"Perhaps, but the midwife believes Mariam's labors will begin soon." Sha're said.  
  
"My son is also awaiting the birth of his second child; that is why he and his mother could not come either." Teal'c replied and everyone congratulated him as well.  
  
"Wow, we have children and grandchildren popping out all over and all from what began as a small group of strangers, from completely different walks of life. Who would have believed so many years ago that we'd end up like this?" Daniel asked happily glancing down at his beloved wife who was snuggled up to his side.  
  
"So blest." Sha're agreed returning her husband's loving gazed.  
  
"A family." George Hammond stated and they all raised their glasses in toast.  
  
~*~  
  
It was some time later, after the children had met up with their friends and run off to the playground and then come back in small groups, to sit with their parents who were happily chatting and sharing old stories, that Cheryl Cooper and her cameraman were informed that the President had arrived. Now she would not be the only reporter present as the White House Press Corps came in, flashing their cameras as the President made his way from table to table, shaking hands with members of the SGC, old friends, all of them. Cheryl and Charlie moved forward, so that they would be close enough to catch what the President was here to say. This little get-together was to be on the casual side, but everyone in the pool-courtyard quickly took their seats as the President stepped up to a low podium and began to speak.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone, it's great to be here! Sometimes is seems as though Colorado Springs and the SGC have become my home-away-from-home; I visit here so often and enjoy every minute when I do. This is a very special day; the tenth anniversary of the Goa'uld-war, the victorious end of it. And even though this is a happy occasion, I'd like us all to take a minute to remember all those who cannot be here with us today."  
  
Everyone bowed their heads and remembered the dark times, but they also remembered the good times as well, before raising their heads again and giving their attention back to the President.  
  
"Now, I didn't have the honor of being in the White House when the Stargate was opened, or to be a part of the important work which was done at the SGC during those early days; I was elected three years after the Goa'uld-war was won...but I have had the honor of working with all of you folks over the last seven years and seeing the universe opened up for peaceful exploration and colonization. You have pushed the envelope of Human understanding...about where we came from and where we are headed...of scientific discovery; medicine, space travel and a multitude of other technologies. You've helped us make new friends and allies and enabled us to place our colonies on dozens of other planets...For all of this and more I can only say again how much I respect you all and thank God that you were the ones who opened the Stargate; you met every new challenge and sweet-talked, negotiated, maneuvered, or plain fought your way through each and every one of them...until we came to where we are now, here in this place. Respected colleagues, loyal and trusted friends...I salute you!" The President finished and with a grin on his face and began to clap his hands.  
  
The applause spread through the courtyard as friends, family, the ambassadors and newer SGC personnel joined in. And then the honorees began to applaud as well, indicating that their clapping, big grins and thank yous were directed back into the crowds who were honoring them; that they could not have done what they did without all of the help and support of everyone assembled.  
  
Finally, though the applauding trickled off and the President left the podium to go out among those assembled once more. He spent a few minutes with each of the honorees; Hammond, SG-1, the Antarians, Dr. Fraser and Colonel Ferretti, just to mention a few. The Press snapped hundreds of pictures while the ones in the spotlight tried to ignore them, while having a few words with the President or each other. And then it was all over, the President had to leave and thankfully took the Press Corps with him. The kids went back to playing or swimming and many of their parents joined them for a time before congregating around the patio tables or on the lawn-chairs again.  
  
Jack and Daniel were speaking to George Hammond, David Jordon, Lou Ferretti and Jacob Carter while enjoying drinks sometime later, when Johnny O'Neill and Nick Jackson came running among the tables, followed by a dozen other laughing children.  
  
"Whoa! Did all of those kids come from Abydos?" Jack asked.  
  
"Uh...no...I think half of them came from Cerulea; P3X-222. That's the farming planet Abydos trades with." Daniel explained.  
  
A very successful trading system had been set up between the mining and farming planets inhabited by former Goa'uld slaves. The miners had learned to work and fashion the minerals they dug out of the ground and traded it for fruits, vegetables, grains and livestock. One of the first things the new blacksmiths had learned to build were drawbridges made of naquada to guard each of their Stargates from unfriendly visitors. A Morse-code had been set up by which friendly travelers could toss rocks into the wormhole and the sound of their hitting the drawbridge let the people on the other end know who was coming through and whether or not to lower the bridge. Simple technology, which had kept them all safe; Jaffa and former slaves alike.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Sha're were likewise chatting with Liz and Maria when Clair Jackson, Tori O'Neill, Dee Evans and Amy Guerin came dashing through the tables, also followed by a dozen giggling little girls.  
  
"Where did all those kids come from? I didn't see them earlier." Maria asked.  
  
"They must have been up in their hotel rooms with their parents; I just saw them come out from the elevator banks a few minutes ago." Sam answered. And from their clothing...I think half of them are from the mining colony on P2X-999 and...the low-tech colony on P3Y-654."  
  
Many planets had been discovered to be rich in different minerals and ores and great care had been taken in choosing how to set up mines; who should be allowed to mine them and how the new resources should be sold, so as not to undermine Earth's economy with a flood of cheep materials. After the mines had been set up and were deemed stable and safe, the miners were allowed to bring their families there to live with them and other colonists had also bid to make those far-off worlds their new homes as well. Also, several low-tech or survivalist groups had bid to start their own colonies off-world as well. Everyone had had to go through intensive testing and training, to be sure that they could handle the strains and emergencies which might hit them once they stepped through the Stargate. Many had flunked out during testing or training, but those who made it through the vigorous process had succeeded in building several thriving communities off-world. These groups traded back and forth and their children were allowed to visit back and forth, making new friends and learning new things.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think it's great, how many other kids...from all different walks of life...and different planets...our kids have been able to meet and make friends with." Liz remarked, as she watched her children happily playing.  
  
"Hey not to mention the great friends we, their parents, have made too!" Maria added.  
  
She spontaneously reached out to grab hold of Sam and Liz's hands, which were resting on the table and motioning with her smiling eyes that Sha're should add her hands as well to the "All-for-one,-one-for-all" hand-clasp the women were sharing.  
  
"Yes, friends." Sha're agreed.  
  
"Hey, what are you ladies all grinning about?" Jack asked as he, Daniel, Max and Michael stepped up behind each of their wives.  
  
"Oh just being happy with life in general and our families in particular." Sam replied, bending her neck back to look straight up at her husband.  
  
"Being happy...that's good." Jack replied before bending down and kissing those tempting, upturned lips.  
  
"Hey, Sha're, they've started square-dancing in one of the other courtyards, you want to go?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That sounds fun." Sha're agreed and they walked off.  
  
"How about we check out that hot tub I saw up in our room? Amy and Jim said they'd keep an eye on the kids." Michael whispered suggestively to Maria, but everyone at the table heard him.  
  
"Mmm, okay, Spaceboy." Maria said and they too got up to leave, arms around each other's waist.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Sam?" Jack asked.  
  
"Square-dancing...I don't know..." Sam hedged.  
  
"Not square-dancing, they have a live band warming up for "real" dancing in one of the ballrooms...but it's casual until 16:00...we wouldn't have to change our cloths..." Jack suggested and Sam grinned.  
  
'Who would have thought that black-ops trained, Colonel Jack O'Neill was such a great dancer; waltzes, tangos and other sizzling, sexy dances he uses to seduce me with.' Sam thought to herself and she took his hand and stood.  
  
"Ooh, should we join them?" Liz suggested, anticipating her own soul-mate's dance and seduction skills.  
  
"Mmm, I'm for anything that allows me to hold you close..." Max agreed as he helped her up from her chair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow that was so sweet to see..." Cheryl Cooper murmured from the corner where she and camera-man Charlie had been recording all of the proceedings. "They're all heroes from such a dark time; risked their lives over and over, are good friends with presidents and planetary leaders and yet they've managed to move on with their careers, raise some great kids and they're all still so in love with their partners...romantically, sensually in love with each other if that last little scene we witnessed is anything to go by."   
  
"Yeah, I'd say that wraps up a well-rounded story." Charlie replied. "Unless you want to get some footage of them dancing together..."  
  
"No, I think we can leave the rest to our viewers' own imaginations, let's wrap it up and go home. It's been quite a day." Cheryl said.  
  
"Amen." Charlie agreed as he packed away his equipment.  
  
And they lived happily every after. The End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If anyone is interested, below are summaries and links to my other six stories. All of them are Roswell-based. Please give them a try and let me know what you think! (If the website does not transfer the web-addresses and you would like to read the stories, please just contact me at illta1985@aol.com and I will be happy to send them to you.) Sincerely, jane  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touched by a Roswell Angel - 1/1   
  
Background: "ARCC". What really happened in that hospital room?   
  
Category: Crossover between "Roswell" and "Touched by an Angel".   
  
http://www.roswellfanatics.net/archive/AMB_AP224334875/15900.html  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Brody Remembers Roswell, After New York - Complete   
  
Summary: What if Brody remembered what happened in New York? M/L story with everyone else, too. Background: After "Max in the city"   
  
http://www.roswellfanatics.net/archive/AMB_AP224334875/15884.html  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
I Can't, I'm Different - Complete   
  
Summary: AU, future fic. All four aliens emerge from their pods at different times, wander out into the desert and are found by adults who adopt and raise them in four different parts of the country. They don't know what they are, or that there are others like themselves. There is No destiny, No FBI, No evil aliens! This is a love story! How will they find each other? Will they find their own true loves? Read and find out! Prequel to "Was It A Dream?"   
  
http://www.roswellfanatics.net/archive/AMB_AP224334875/1141.html  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Was It A Dream? - Complete   
  
Summary: AU, future fic. This is a sequel to "I Can't, I'm Different!" A few days before their wedding, Max and Liz met the two young actors "Mason Blair" and "Cheryl Appleton", who were staring in the very popular movie and TV show 'Among Them'. The actors look exactly like Max and Liz, so to keep the Press away from them, Mason and Cheryl stay away from M/L, until one day when they and their young children meet again. The children share a magical moment. Will they remember each other when they meet again in college?   
  
http://www.roswellfanatics.net/archive/AMB_AP224334875/405.html  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
What Is Max Hiding? - Complete   
  
Summary: This is my attempt to Fix S3, with the focus on Mr. Evans' search for the truth about his son, Max. This story starts at the end of "Samuel Rising", the Christmas episode.   
  
http://www.roswellfanatics.net/archive/AMB_AP224334875/17124.html  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A Memory Given - Complete   
  
Summary: FF, Post 4AAAB, Before Max gave up his son, Zan, he gave him a memory. What does the future hold for father and son? Will they ever meet again? Will Zan remember the memory his father gave him? Read and find out!   
  
http://www.roswellfanatics.net/archive/AMB_AP224334875/20470.html  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
